La Taupe : Trahison Tropicale
by Princess Toady
Summary: Topi-Taupe est de retour, en compagnie d'un nouvel acolyte aussi discret que pernicieux ! Onze nouveaux candidats s'apprêtent à se lancer dans une aventure entraînante et trépidante afin de résoudre le mystère de l'identité de l'intrus paradant comme l'un des leurs dans ce cadre paradisiaque... Qui est la Taupe ? (NE LISEZ PAS LES COMMENTAIRES, VOUS POURRIEZ VOUS SPOILER)
1. Le Début d'une Nouvelle Aventure

**La Taupe : Trahison Tropicale**

 _Cette fiction est la propriété de Toady16/Princess Toady, elle ne doit en aucun cas être copiée partiellement ou entièrement. Si vous souhaitez emprunter quelques éléments faites le, mais si un personnage vous plaît, parlez m'en à l'avance, je vous en serai reconnaissant. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ^^._

 _C'est juste un conseil comme ça, mais si vous n'avez pas lu la première saison « La Taupe : Parfait Camouflage » et qu'après avoir lu celle-ci, vous souhaitez lire la première, il sera un peu trop tard car vous serez déjà au courant de l'issue de l'histoire. Vous n'aimeriez pas être spoilé, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Douze candidats ne se connaissant pas vont concourir pour tenter de gagner une grande somme d'argent, somme qu'ils accumuleront tout au long des différents défis qu'ils surmonteront. Parmi eux se trouve la Taupe, un agent double, engagé par la production qui a pour but de nuire aux autres candidats. Lors des quizzes d'élimination, les candidats feront face à un questionnaire, ses questions porteront sur l'identité de la Taupe, sur ce qu'elle a mangé, sur sa couleur de cheveux, par exemple. Le candidat répondant le moins bien aux questions se verra éliminé. De nombreux indices seront cachés tout au long de leur parcours, parviendront-ils à les percer à jour ? Faites attention et découvrez qui est la Taupe._

1 : **Le Début d'une Nouvelle Aventure**

Topi-Taupe fixait le large océan qui se dressait devant lui, l'heure de l'arrivée des candidats approchait, et il demeurait de plus en plus impatient à l'idée de voir à quoi ressemblerait cette édition de la Taupe. Rappelez-vous, la dernière était riche en émotions, et les révélations finales en ont surpris plus d'un.

« -Douze candidats ont été sélectionnés pour jouer et tenter de gagner une très grosse somme d'argent dépendant en partie d'eux. Dans ces îles tropicales resplendissantes, ils devront faire face à de nombreuses situations en tout genre. Ce jeu testera quelques unes de leur valeurs, à savoir, leur force, leur courage, leur détermination, leur sagesse et enfin, la plus importante : l'intelligence. Le but de leur périple sera de répondre correctement à la question suivante : « Qui est la Taupe ? ». »

Au loin, un bateau fit son apparition, Topi-Taupe était visiblement très enjoué à l'idée de rencontrer les douze nouveaux candidats.

« -Ce bateau arrivera pile à l'heure… A quinze heures précises, le jeu débutera et les candidats se verront pour la première fois. Pendant le voyage, ils ont été retenus dans leur cabine pour leur laisser la surprise de leurs partenaires et surtout, pour qu'ils ne commencent pas à glaner quelques informations concernant leurs futurs coéquipiers. Onze candidats, un traître, que le show…commence ! lança Topi-Taupe surexcité. »

Finalement, le bateau accosta et les candidats purent commencer à descendre les uns après les autres. Une Toadette rose à pois blanc ne possédant pas de couettes mais de grandes boucles d'oreilles dorées fut la première à sortir, il s'agissait de Toadico.

 **Toadico** : Le décor ici est si…WOW ! Ça dépayse grandement de Toadville, vous savez.

La seconde participante à fouler le sable chaud était une petite fleur aux pétales blancs, elle portait un tee-shirt de couleur verte, c'était Dayzee.

 **Dayzee** : J'ai hâte de commencer le jeu ! Essayer de découvrir qui est la Taupe, élaborer des stratégies, récolter des informations, participer aux épreuves, mentir, persuader les autres de joueurs de choses qui sont fausses… Briser les tabous va vraiment être formidable ! Je sens le début d'une grande et longue aventure…

La troisième personne à descendre le long de la rambarde était un Yoshi de couleur bleue ayant des goûts vestimentaires légèrement excentriques. Lays venait de débarquer.

 **Lays** : Cet endroit est réellement magnifique, j'aimerais bien passer le restant de mes jours dans ce paradis terrestre !

Un personnage connu de tous dans son pays suivait le Yoshi Bleu. Le Prince Harik venait d'arriver sur scène.

 **Harik** : Hahaha ! Les habitants regardaient mes magnifiques cheveux virevoltant au vent ! Je ne leur en veux pas, s'ils souhaitent apprécier ma beauté, qu'ils le fassent !

Le cinquième participant à sortir était un Toad à pois oranges d'un certain âge ayant la barbe et la moustache blanche. Elder venait de faire son apparition.

 **Elder** : Être le participant le plus vieux de cette émission ne sera pas une chose facile… Il faudra que je me cale sur le rythme des petits jeunes. Haha ! Quand j'y pense, je risque de vivre une sacrée expérience.

Un pingouin femelle sortit peu après Elder, il s'agissait d'Angelina, une détective privée reconnue pour son talent mais aussi pour son mauvais goût…

 **Angelina** : Je connais le concept de l'émission, ça s'apparente vaguement à une enquête, mais je n'en sais pas plus… J'espère que nous aurons des informations plus approfondies par la suite ou je risque de quitter le jeu la première.

Un Maskass de couleur jaune fut le suivant, ses chaussures étaient vertes et il portait un masque rendant impossible la lecture de son visage. Seules ses expressions étaient visibles. Gamble rejoignait à présent le jeu.

 **Gamble** : Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu, je pense pouvoir arriver assez loin grâce à mon expérience dans les casinos où il faut savoir bluffer pour remporter certaines parties.

Le candidat suivant apparut porté par son tapis volant, ce Pidgit de couleur bleue ciel avait apparemment la couleur bleue pour favorite. Il se posa près des autres concurrents en douceur et se présenta : Pitt.

 **Pitt** : Si je participe à cette émission, c'est avant tout pour élargir mes horizons et pour accroître ma connaissance du monde. De ce fait, je pourrais peindre de nouvelles toiles plus facilement.

Une nouvelle candidate descendit rapidement du bateau et regarda les alentours, apparemment ravie. Elle portait un ensemble rouge et avait les cheveux noirs, c'était Jenna.

 **Jenna** : Quand j'ai su que je pouvais participer à cette émission, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je n'essaie pas ! La précédente saison de la Taupe était tellement excitante, me voir maintenant actrice me ravit au plus haut point !

Une Boo à la chevelure blonde flotta jusqu'à l'endroit où se situaient les autres candidats, elle sourit et fit signe à la caméra : Boonty venait d'entrer dans le jeu !

 **Boonty** : Ma stratégie dans ce jeu sera de me fier principalement aux informations que je dénicherai, puis aux indices cachés, et enfin, à mes impressions. Suivre ses instincts n'est pas très recommandé dans un jeu comme celui-ci. Je suis sûre que des candidats se feront éliminer de cette manière.

Le onzième candidat sortit du bateau en planant grâce à sa queue de raton-laveur. Il portait un chapeau en forme de feuille et semblait être heureux de participer à cette édition de La Taupe. Tanoo rejoignit prestement le reste du petit groupe.

 **Tanoo** : C'est très joli ici, j'espère pouvoir rester assez longtemps pour visiter tous les recoins de cet archipel. Je vais tenter de faire mon maximum pour rester dans la compétition… Contrairement aux autres candidats, je pense qu'attirer l'attention ne peut être que bénéfique… A moins d'être la Taupe.

La douzième et dernière candidate, une Paratroopa à la carapace rose nommée Lara, descendit du bateau. Elle examina les horizons et vit un groupe de personnes rassemblé autour d'un drapeau « La Taupe ». Elle se dirigea vers eux.

 **Lara** : Je me sens vraiment chanceuse d'avoir été sélectionnée pour participer à ce jeu télévisé. Espérons que je ne déçoive personne…

« -Bienvenue, participants du jeu télévisé « La Taupe » ! s'écria Topi-Taupe dans un ton joyeux. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien en ma compagnie !

-Nous aussi ! répondit Dayzee sur le même ton.

-Alors comme ça, nous sommes tous des candidats à ce jeu télévisé ? demanda Tanoo.

-Evidemment, lança Boonty. Qui d'autre sinon ?

-C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle…

-Ah là là ! De nombreux souvenirs me reviennent tout à coup ! La découverte des participants est toujours un moment privilégié, vous savez ?

-On peut facilement l'imaginer, dit Toadico dans un sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? questionna Lays.

-J'imagine que nous allons vite le découvrir, fit Elder en laissant supposer des tas de choses.

-Premièrement, je vais vous rappeler les règles !

-Enfin ! Heu, je veux dire, il était temps… En fin de compte, c'est toujours pas bien, oubliez ça, se corrigea Angelina.

-Vous êtes douze et vous allez participer à de nombreuses épreuves dans le but d'augmenter la cagnotte de l'équipe qui sera remportée par le gagnant. Parmi vous se trouve un traître, un imposteur, la Taupe, qui tentera de saboter les efforts de l'équipe. Pour rester le plus longtemps possible dans l'aventure, vous devrez découvrir quel joueur se cache derrière l'identité de la Taupe. A la fin de chaque épisode, vous ferez face à un questionnaire qui traitera de l'identité de la Taupe. La personne qui répondra le moins bien au questionnaire sera éliminée, expliqua le présentateur, l'air grave.

-Ça promet d'être un jeu épuisant, souffla Gamble.

-Haha ! Rien n'est assez épuisant pour le prince Harik !

-A part redescendre de son nuage, dit Pitt.

-L'humilité n'est pas son fort, constata Gamble.

-Ne soyez pas jaloux mes braves !

-Je doute qu'il reste longtemps avec nous, fit mystérieusement Jenna.

-Nous allons rapidement rappeler qui sont nos candidats et pendant ce temps, nous prendrons cet avion qui nous mènera à la première épreuve. »

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Angelina

Nom : Frost

Date de Naissance : 15/11

Métier : Détective Privée

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

Prénom : Lara

Nom : Trooper

Date de naissance : 19/09

Métier : Chanteuse

…

Les douze participants étaient montés à bord d'un avion pendant que Topi-Taupe se rendait à la plage Sirena, lieu où devraient se rejoindre les deux groupes. Dans l'avion, Lara allait s'asseoir lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose sur les sièges.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… ? Oh non, ne me dites pas que… »

Les autres candidats étaient sous le choc, eux aussi. Ils étaient tous surpris, mais une personne était plus paniquée que surprise.

« -C'est impossible, je ne veux pas sauter ! fit Angelina.

-Serait-ce du sabotage ? suggéra Gamble.

-C'est pas du sabotage, mais de la PEUR, tu comprends ?

-Allez les gens, c'est la première épreuve, on ne va pas commencer à la saboter, si ?

-Lays a raison, déclara Elder, on débute l'émission, autant bien la commencer, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Peut-être, mais j'ai tout de même peur, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça ? La peur, ça ne se contrôle pas si facilement que ça, vous savez ?

-Oui, mais ça peut se contrôler, dit alors Pitt, aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée. »

 **Gamble** : Allez, vous n'allez pas me fait croire qu'Angelina avait peur…à cause d'un simple parachute ? J'aurais vraiment compris qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas sauter face au vide, mais nous étions dans l'avion ! C'était impossible d'avoir peur à ce stade là de l'épreuve !

 **Angelina** : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire si je suis émotive ? J'ai bien le droit d'avoir peur, moi qui n'aie jamais quitté le plancher des vaches ! Gamble essayait déjà de me faire passer pour la Taupe. Je pense qu'il essaie de décharger sa culpabilité sur les autres.

Dans l'avion, un bruit se fit entendre, les candidats argumentant sur le fait qu'il était possible ou non d'avoir peur de sauter ne l'entendirent pas. Seul Harik y prêta attention et découvrit de quoi il en retournait. Un écran venait de se mettre en marche dans l'avion, et la tête de Topi-Taupe venait d'apparaître.

« -Que se passe t-il cher présentateur ? Auriez-vous oublié de nous faire part de quelque chose ? Serait-ce une missive que vous nous apportez ? s'emporta le prince.

-A vrai dire…non. Je viens juste vous dire ce qu'il faut faire pour votre prochaine épreuve.

-Je ne comprends point.

-Je reprends. Je venais vous délivrer des consignes concernant les règles de la prochaine épreuve.

-Oh, je vois, mais pourquoi dites-vous prochaine ? Ce n'est que la première après tout.

-Peu importe, j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez tous votre attention.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. CAMARADES ! hurla Harik.

-Yop, il se passe quoi au juste ? demanda Lays.

-Notre aimable guide aimerait nous faire part de quelques consignes quant à l'exécution de notre première mission !

-Quelqu'un a un décodeur ? plaisanta Elder.

-Attendez, je tente quelque chose, fit Jenna. Votre altesse, nous apprécierions fortement que vous adaptiez votre langage au notre, c'est à dire que vous employiez un vocabulaire courant.

-Est-ce obligatoire ? gémit le prince.

-Je crains que ça le soit, en effet.

-D'accord…

-BON ! reprit Topi-Taupe, comme vous l'avez deviné, ce premier défi consistera à sauter hors de l'avion et atterrir un kilomètre plus bas près de la plage Sirena. Vous serez accompagnés par quelqu'un durant votre chute libre, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-Ne pas s'inquiéter, c'est facile à dire quand on est à sa place, grommela Angelina.

-Une fois que vous serez arrivés en bas, vous devrez choisir un mot, et le dire à la personne suivante qui devra le mémoriser. Si vous sautez tous, vous gagnerez douze-mille pièces et si votre phrase est correctement mémorisée par la dernière personne, vous gagnerez dix mille pièces supplémentaires. Maintenant, faites votre choix.

-J'y vais en dernier, dit immédiatement Tanoo.

-Comme tu veux… »

 **Toadico** : C'est étrange, logiquement, quand on joue à quelque chose, on veut toujours commencer le premier, et là, Tanoo se précipite pour être le dernier… Il est spécial, on va dire.

 **Lays** : Est-ce qu'il veut passer en dernier pour : s'assurer de notre victoire, ou pour un tout autre but ? C'est toute la question.

 **Tanoo** : C'est parfait ! Des joueurs commencent déjà à me soupçonner, ça risque d'être intéressant.

Dans l'avion, les candidats réglaient les derniers problèmes. Ils avaient enfilé leurs combinaisons spéciales et s'apprêtaient à sauter, mais ils devaient choisir l'ordre de passage de chacun…

« -Qui veut y aller le premier ? demanda Lara.

-Moi moi moi ! cria Dayzee.

-Bon, Dayzee est la première à partir, mais qui vient ensuite ?

-Je pense que je vais la suivre, fit Elder.

-Okay, et maintenant ?

-Moi.

-Et après, on verra, dit alors Gamble. Bon, hé bien… Je pense qu'on est tous prêts ! »

Angelina lui lança un regard noir. La porte de l'avion se mit alors à s'ouvrir, laissant les candidats entrevoir ce qui les attendait. Dayzee s'avança avec la personne qui l'assurait et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle fit signe à son assureur qu'ils pouvaient y aller et ils sautèrent dans le vide.

 **Dayzee** : Wow, c'était juste trop bien ! J'ai pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette chute ! Partir la première m'a vraiment donné des forces !

Peu après Dayzee, Elder s'élança lui aussi et, ouvrant les yeux, il put voir la beauté du paysage l'entourant. Il laissa échapper un cri de joie et atterrit non loin de la première participante à avoir sauté.

 **Elder** : Mon dieu, c'était vraiment impressionnant ! Je suis heureux de ne pas être passé à côté de cette opportunité !

…

Dayzee et Elder avaient atterri non loin de la plage Sirena, Topi-Taupe vint les voir et leur demanda de commencer leur phrase.

« -Etant donné que je suis la première à avoir sauté, il faut que je commence la phrase… « Je », est le premier mot, à toi Elder.

-Je pense qu'il faut que notre phrase soit la plus simple possible si l'on veut que les autres la retiennent. « Mange » est le second mot.

-Elder, il faudrait que tu informes Pitt des mots choisis jusqu'à maintenant.

-Pitt, tu m'entends ? demanda Elder.

-Oui.

-Le début de la phrase est : « Je mange » ! Il faut que tu mémorises ces mots !

-D'accord.

-Et surtout, bonne ch- il a déjà coupé la conversation… Pas bavard, ce Pitt !

-En attendant les autres, vous n'avez qu'à vous diriger vers l'hôtel Sirena. Je vous revois tout à l'heure !

-Okay, à plus tard, dirent-ils en même temps. »

...

Dans l'avion, Pitt venait de sauter, et les autres candidats commençaient à se demander qui serait le prochain à sauter.

« -Bon, qui est le prochain ? demanda Toadico.

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est grâce à l'ingénieux Gamble que voici que nous nous retrouvons sans ordre, rappela Angelina aux autres.

-Oh, mais tu pourrais peut-être réparer mon erreur si tu sautais maintenant, non ? fit un Gamble ironique.

-Tu rêves éveillé mon pauvre !

-Bon, stop ! Arrêtez de vous disputer ! leur somma Jenna.

-Pour quoi faire ? Un peu d'animation ne peut nous faire que du bien, répliqua Boonty.

-Peut-être, mais ils sont agaçants à se disputer continuellement, continua Jenna.

-Et alors ?

-Hé bien… Je ne sais pas si tu as regardé la saison précédente, mais les disputes incessantes de Draka et Harmonie ont fait perdre beaucoup d'argent au groupe…

-Oh, je vois…

-Haha ! J'espère que quelqu'un aura un peigne en bas, je me lance, à plus tard ! cria Harik dont la voix était couverte par le grondement de l'engin. »

 **Jenna** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque Boonty m'a répondue, j'ai senti que ce n'était pas sincère…

 **Boonty** : Jenna croit être la plus informée sur cette émission car elle pense être la seule à l'avoir regardée. J'ai bien dit « elle pense », car je l'ai regardée moi aussi. Au cas où vous voudriez une preuve, la voici : les disputes se sont brusquement arrêtées lorsque Draka s'est fait éliminée lors du troisième épisode. Convainquant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Harik** : Haha ! Mes cheveux sont éclatants !

...

Harik venait d'atterrir et Toadico s'était dévouée pour ne plus avoir à supporter Angelina et Gamble qui argumentaient encore sur le fait qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre la Taupe.

« -La phrase est « Je mange une pomme » ?

-Haha ! C'est aussi vrai que le fait que mes cheveux soient d'un blond éclatant ! Mais tout ceci s'explique par le fait que j'utilise un superbe shampoing aux extraits d'essence de Végétoile et que-

-Qu'est ce qu'il peut être pénible parfois ! »

Elle prit un grand bol d'air et sauta.

« -Félicitation Toadico, tu l'as fait ! Maintenant, c'est à toi de d'ajouter un mot à la phrase de tes coéquipiers.

-D'accord ! Allô ? C'est qui ? Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Toadico qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Rah, quelle bande de fous ! C'est décidé, je passe maintenant !

-Lara, c'est toi ?

-Oui ! Ils sont fous là-haut ! Les voilà tous en train d'hurler comme des malades !

-Ah, okay. Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la phrase que tu te dois de retenir : « Je mange une pomme rouge ».

-D'acc' ! J'arrive ! »

Lara arriva en bas et donna la suite de mot à la personne suivante.

« -J'en peux plus, je préfère mourir plutôt que de parler avec vous ! hurla une voix.

-Lays ! Tu dois te rappeler des mots suivants : « Je mange une pomme rouge et »

-Hum, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît, cria Lays, toujours dans l'avion.

-Ne crie pas, je t'entends très bien !

-Désolé, les autres font vraiment un boucan d'enfer !

-Bon, je disais, mémorise les mots suivants : « Je mange une pomme rouge et »

-D'accord, je ferai de mon mieux ! J'y vais, à plus !

...

« -Oui, Lays ? C'est Jenna à l'appareil ! Tu me donnes la combinaison ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu dois te souvenir des mots suivants : « Je mange une pomme rouge mais je »

-L'avant-dernier mot, c'est bien « et » ?

-Non non ! C'est « mais » !

-Ah, désolée, j'entendais vraiment mal avec les autres…

-Quand tu dis les autres, c'est qui ?

-Bah, il ne reste plus que Gamble et Angelina qui vont bientôt avoir une extinction de voix, je suppose…

-Ha ! Ça m'étonnerait pas ! Et ça serait bien fait, je pense ! Bon, à plus tard. »

Jenna sauta hors de l'avion, et il ne restait plus que Gamble, Angelina, Boonty et Tanoo à bord. Voyant que les deux autres ne cessaient pas de crier, Boonty savait qu'elle était la prochaine à passer étant donné que Tanoo voulait être le dernier.

« -Je ne veux pas sauter.

-Comment ?! cria Gamble d'une voix perçante.

-J'ai dit : JE-NE-VEUX-PAS-SAUTER. Tu as entendu maintenant ?

-C'est ridicule, fit Tanoo, on ne peut pas avoir deux personnes qui s'arrêtent dès le début. De plus, tu peux voler, donc même si tu étais sur le point de te crasher, tu pourrais sauver ta vie.

-T'en fais quoi de la gravité ?

-C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé… Mais réfléchis bien, tu pourrais causer ta perte à cause de ce mouvement.

-Je ne suis pas bête, tu sais. Je sais ce qui peut m'attendre si je reste à bord de l'avion sans sauter. C'est juste qu'il me faudrait un peu plus de temps pour me préparer. Et si je ne saute pas, c'est pas grave, ça fera simplement mille pièces perdues… Bien sûr, la Taupe sera contente, mais pour mille pièces, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourrez me reprocher.

-C'est vrai… Enfin, on n'a qu'à demander à l'un d'entre eux de sauter.

-AH OUAIS ?! TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS UNE POULE MOUILLEE ?! JE DIS QUE C'EST DE LA DISCRIMINATION PAR RAPPORT A MA COULEUR, beugla Angelina.

-Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi, se lamenta Tanoo.

-T'AS DEJA VU DES POULES JAUNES TOI ?! LAISSE-MOI RIRE ! vociféra Gamble.

-Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais changer d'avis, se ravisa Boonty. C'est vraiment sécurisé ?

-Oui, la rassura son assureur. Tout est parfaitement sécurisé dans une émission comme celle-ci.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de sauter… Jenna, je me suis finalement décidée, je vais sauter !

-Je suis vraiment désolée Boonty…

-Pourquoi tu le serais ?

-J'ai oublié la phrase… Je m'en souvenais en arrivant au sol, mais à force de la répéter dans mon esprit, je me suis embrouillée et je l'ai oubliée.

-Hmm… C'est problématique. Je ne sais pas si je vais sauter tout compte fait… »

Boonty retourna dans l'avion et annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à ses coéquipiers.

« -SABOTAGE !

-PEUR !

-Taisez-vous…

-Bon, on fait quoi alors ? demanda Boonty à Tanoo.

-C'est très simple : on a le choix entre sauter tous et s'assurer douze mille pièces ou arrêter de sauter et laisser tous nos espoirs se reposer sur la mémoire de la personne qui a sauté avant Jenna…

-En effet, fit Topi-Taupe sur l'écran, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle, Tanoo a très bien expliqué la situation. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à la mémoire de Lays, dit Angelina.

-Je lui fais confiance moi aussi.

-Merveilleux ! Ils sont d'accord ! Bon, je pense qu'on a tous le même point de vue sur le sujet. On arrête de sauter et on remet tout entre les mains de Lays. »

...

En bas, Topi-Taupe avait rappelé Lays.

« -Lays, dix mille pièces reposent sur ta mémoire. Quelle était la phrase que tu devais donner à Jenna ?

-Si je me souviens bien, c'était : « Je mange une pomme rouge mais je »

-Incorrect. Je suis désolé, mais vous ne remporterez pas les dix mille pièces supplémentaires. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 22 000-14 000 = 8 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **8 000**

« -Vous n'avez peut-être pas remporté entièrement cette épreuve, mais vous vous êtes tout de même assez bien débrouillés et vous repartez avec huit mille pièces à la place de vingt quatre mille. Vous avez le restant de la journée pour faire ce que vous voulez, amusez-vous bien et à tout à l'heure à l'hôtel Sirena. »

 **Lays** : Je suis terriblement déçu de ne pas avoir pu aider l'équipe à gagner ces dix mille pièces supplémentaires, mais pourtant, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur… Il n'y a que quelques solutions possible à mon erreur : l'un des candidats précédent s'est trompé dans la phrase, ou alors le bruit de la dispute d'Angelina et Gamble m'a mal fait comprendre ce que Lara me disait… Dans tous les cas, cette perte est indépendante de ma volonté… De mon côté, je pense que Lara n'est pas la Taupe, tout comme Jenna. Boonty pourrait facilement l'être parce qu'elle est distante de tous et semble plutôt intelligente. Tanoo aussi agit d'une manière étrange, mais bon, on ne peut pas encore se fixer sur une personne à ce stade là de l'aventure, ça serait du suicide.

 **Lara** : Des suspicions ? Non, je n'en ai pas trop. Je trouve simplement l'attitude de Boonty et Tanoo étrange, mais, ils pourraient très bien être naturels. De plus, je ne crois pas que Lays se soit trompé intentionnellement, il y avait beaucoup de bruit derrière, et il m'a demandé de répéter d'ailleurs… Enfin, c'est le premier jour, je ne vais pas commencer tout de suite à chercher qui est la Taupe. On verra demain.

 **Toadic** o : J'ai vraiment adoré la chute libre ! J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion d'en refaire un jour, parce que franchement, ça vaut le coup ! Elder est courageux, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se dévoue à sauter dans les premiers… A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il sauterait. Si Jenna est réellement la Taupe, alors elle n'est pas discrète. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit, mais tout peut arriver dans ce jeu, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire…

 **Jenna** : Je suis très énervée ! C'est de ma faute si je n'ai pas su mémoriser assez longtemps la phrase que m'a donné Lays ! Quand j'y pense, le sabotage vient de lui… Enfin, il pourrait venir de lui, car rien n'est sûr dans ce jeu. Mais si Lays était réellement la Taupe, je doute qu'il se montre de si tôt… Dayzee s'est montrée très peu suspecte. D'ailleurs, elle s'est très peu montrée. En sautant de l'avion la première, elle a évité de se montrer et donc a pu laisser les autres joueurs se suspecter entre eux.

 **Elder** : La Taupe doit être un être particulièrement intelligent qui doit s'adapter à toutes les situations. Je doute très franchement que le prince Harik ici présent soit la Taupe. Il n'a pas le profil d'un traître. A mon humble avis, les personnes restées dans l'avion sont les plus suspectes. Elles étaient sûres d'ajouter quatre mille autres pièces à la cagnotte et ont préféré prendre des risques inconsidérés pour qu'au final, nous ne repartions qu'avec huit mille pièces ? C'est inconcevable.

 **Harik** : Hahaha ! Que pensez-vous de mes cheveux blonds aux sublimes reflets acajous ? Comment ça les couleurs ne sont pas les mêmes ? On s'en fiche, l'important est qu'ils soient jolis, non ? La Taupe ? Non, je ne suis pas intéressée par elle et ses cheveux, je préfère amplement les miens ! Comment ça je deviens lourd ? Bon, d'accord, mes cheveux n'ont pas l'air de vous intéresser. Mais vous savez, la Taupe est un personnage mystérieux, et c'est mieux si elle le reste… Pour ma part, je pense que je ne suis pas la Taupe.

 **Dayzee** : Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu sauter hors de cet avion ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça dans ma vie courante. Je pense que beaucoup d'autres joueurs sont de mon avis, et ça serait normal. Jenna a oublié la phrase qu'elle devait donner à Boonty, mais si on regarde bien, c'est à cause de la lenteur de cette dernière qu'elle ne s'en est plus souvenue. Et si on analyse encore mieux l'épreuve, on s'aperçoit que la personne qui nous a fait perdre le plus d'argent n'est autre que Lays… Mais encore une fois, il a un alibi : les cris d'Angelina et Gamble couvraient le son de la voix de Lara… Dur de se faire une idée du coupable dans ces conditions là.

 **Gamble** : Tout ça, c'est la faute de cette trouillarde d'Angelina !

 **Angelina** : Tout ça, c'est de la faute de cet abruti de Gamble !

 **Tanoo** : Il va falloir que je me montre plus suspect aux yeux des autres participants si je veux aller plus loin dans l'aventure… Mais comment faire pour que mon sabotage paraisse subtil et évident à la fois ? Je me le demande bien… Même si je trouve la Taupe, elle ne m'aidera certainement pas à faire perdre l'équipe, il faudrait déjà que je la trouve… Vous savez, mon réel objectif n'est pas de découvrir qui est la Taupe, mais d'éliminer les concurrents les plus faibles en premier pour que je puisse accéder facilement à la finale. Ma tâche sera d'autant plus facile si je reste très longtemps dans l'aventure.

 **Boont** y : Cette épreuve ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de la commenter. Ça ne servirait à rien à part arriver à la conclusion que je ne peux pas deviner qui est la Taupe.

 **Pitt** : Hmph.


	2. Apparitions de Stratégies

Précédemment, les douze candidats ont fait connaissance entre eux ainsi qu'avec les règles du jeu. Ils ont participé à une première épreuve de chute libre et, grâce aux sauts de huit d'entre eux, ont gagné huit mille pièces. Malheureusement, Jenna avait oublié la phrase à mémoriser et Lays s'était trompé lorsqu'il devait la restituer, annulant ainsi la possibilité d'acquérir dix mille pièces supplémentaires.

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Angelina

Nom : Frost

Date de Naissance : 15/11

Métier : Détective Privée

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

Prénom : Lara

Nom : Trooper

Date de naissance : 19/09

Métier : Chanteuse

2 : **Apparitions de Stratégies**

Les douze candidats étaient arrivés à l'hôtel Sirena en compagnie de Topi-Taupe, le présentateur de l'émission. Ils venaient de participer à leur première épreuve et avaient été informés qu'ils auraient le reste de la journée pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Mais avant toute chose, ils devaient s'installer dans l'hôtel. Topi-Taupe allait désormais procéder à la répartition des chambres.

 **Angelina** : J'espère ne pas tomber dans la même chambre que Gamble… Ce type m'exaspère au plus haut point, j'espère qu'il se fera rapidement éliminer, je n'aurais plus à le supporter de cette manière. Je me demande si c'est nous qui allons choisir nos chambres ou pas… Apparemment Topi-Taupe a déjà décidé. Remarque, ça m'arrange, je serais sûre de tomber avec des filles.

 **Pitt** : Cette répartition des chambres m'indiffère au plus haut point.

 **Harik** : Oh non ! Nous allons devoir partager les chambres ? Mes pauvres cheveux ne s'en remettront jamais !

« -Nous voilà à l'intérieur du magnifique hôtel Sirena, qu'en pensez-vous ? questionna Topi-Taupe.

-Ça m'a l'air correct, répondit simplement Pitt.

-Est-ce que nous pouvons choisir nos chambres ? demanda joyeusement Dayzee.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais ce n'est pas au programme, vous devrez partager votre chambre avec les personnes que je vais vous citer. Vous êtes tous prêts ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et enchaîna tout de suite avec la répartition des chambres.

« -Dans la chambre 105 cohabiteront Dayzee, Toadico et Lara. Voici votre clé ! »

Topi-Taupe leur tendit la clé avec un sourire.

« -La chambre 107 abritera Jenna, Angelina et Boonty. Tenez… »

Topi-Taupe les regarda un bref instant avant de se tourner vers les six autres.

« -Passons à vous, les garçons. Dans la chambre 103 dormiront Tanoo, Harik et Lays. »

Le présentateur les regarda s'éloigner étrangement et s'adressa aux derniers concurrents.

« -Finalement, Elder, Pitt et Gamble partageront la dernière chambre, la numéro 109. On apportera vos valises plus tard, maintenant, vous avez la possibilité de sortir, visiter les environs. »

...

Acceptant la possibilité qui leur avait été donnée, les douze candidats sortirent de l'hôtel et décidèrent de visiter les environs. Ils prirent le Ferry en direction de la place Delphino et se dirigèrent en ces lieux, sous le soleil apaisant. Ils comptaient profiter du temps libre qui leur était accordé pour s'amuser et visiter les lieux en touriste, mais ils ne voyaient pas Topi-Taupe, qui au loin, prévoyait déjà la prochaine épreuve…

...

Les candidats étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes sur la place Delphino et commençaient à entreprendre leur visite de la ville.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Toadico. On se sépare ou on reste groupés ?

-Je m'en fiche, lui répondit Pitt.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi méchant ! répliqua la Toadette.

-A mon humble avis-

-Ton avis n'a rien d'humble Harik, le coupa Pitt.

-Ben, à mon avis tout court, on devrait rester groupés, poursuivit le prince sans paraître abattu.

-C'est une excellente idée, approuva Elder. Qui sait ce qui pourra se passer si nous nous perdons de vue ?

-Bon, ben maintenant qu'on a mis ça au point, que diriez-vous de m'accompagner jusqu'à la plus proche boutique de souvenirs ? »

Dayzee emmena ses nouveaux amis de gré ou de force vers l'échoppe la plus proche et pénétra à l'intérieur avec la plupart des autres candidats. Seuls Tanoo, Pitt et Boonty restèrent à l'extérieur. Tanoo s'éloigna quelque peu de la Boo et discuta avec Pitt.

« -Salut Pitt, tu vas bien ? lui demanda t-il sur un ton faussement amical.

-Que veux-tu ? fit son interlocuteur, peu dupe.

-Hé bien voilà, je doute énormément que tu sois la Taupe, je pense que tu ne l'es pas du tout.

-Oui, et ?

-En fait, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penserais d'une alliance, ça te paraît possible ? questionna le Tanoomba.

-Une alliance ? Avec toi ? dit Pitt en souriant ironiquement.

-Oui, pourquoi ? répondit avec hésitation Tanoo.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire à ce sujet. Ma réponse te sera donnée d'ici ce soir. »

 **Tanoo** : Tout compte fait, je regrette un peu d'avoir proposé mon aide à Pitt… Ce gars me fout les jetons ! Néanmoins, je reste sur mes positions, Pitt n'est probablement pas la Taupe. S'il l'avait été, il aurait accepté tout de suite pour m'envoyer par le fond. Mais sérieusement, ce gars est… Urk !

...

A l'intérieur du magasin, les neuf autres candidats s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils regardaient les articles, comparaient leur découvertes, parlaient de tout et de rien, se racontaient des histoires sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir dans la suite du jeu…

« -Hé Toadico ! Mate moi ça ! cria Dayzee.

-C'est super, tu vas l'acheter ?

-Bah, j'en sais trop rien… Tu sais, je voulais d'abord avoir un avis… T'en penses quoi ? Pour ma petite sœur ?

-Elle sera sûrement heureuse que tu aies pensé à elle, donc je pense que peu importe ce que tu achètes, elle sera heureuse !

-T'es vraiment de bon conseil Toadico ! Merci !

-Hé les filles ! lança Lays.

-Oui ? répondirent-elle en chœur.

-Vous croyez que ce cube est un bon jeu de réflexion pour un jeune Yoshi ?

-Oh, c'est ce truc avec plusieurs couleurs ! Même qu'on doit avoir plein de faces remplies des mêmes couleurs pour gagner ! se rappela subitement Toadico.

-Ah ouais… Moi je ne le tournais qu'une fois pour être sûre de retrouver les faces… J'étais vraiment pas douée…

-J'ai l'impression que mon petit frère fera pareil… Enfin, ça lui fera plaisir, c'est le principal ! »

Autre part, toujours dans la boutique, Elder n'arrivait pas à se décider sur l'achat d'un habit plutôt banal portant les insignes de l'île Delphino. Voyant sa détresse, Angelina arriva à la rescousse du pauvre champignon.

« -Alors Elder ? On se retrouve en difficulté devant un simple achat alors qu'on triomphe facilement d'une chute libre ? plaisanta la détective.

-En effet, j'aimerais bien acheter un petit souvenir pour ma femme, mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Quelle couleur penses-tu qu'elle pourrait aimer ?

-Hum… Quel est son caractère ?

-Elle est calme, posée, intelligente, réfléchie, maligne et ingénieuse.

-Je pense que celui-là lui conviendrait, dit-elle en tendant un horrible T-shirt jaune fluo.

-Oh Elder ! Si tu te fies à la poule mouillée, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !

-Oh toi-

-Au contraire, elle a l'amabilité de venir me conseiller, je vais donc suivre son avis. Désolé Gamble. »

 **Elder** : Malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, je trouve Gamble très arrogant et trop sûr de lui. Il ne nous est pas supérieur et n'a pas à nous critiquer. La présence d'Angelina au contraire, m'est plutôt agréable, malgré le fait qu'elle soit excentrique et qu'elle ait mauvais goût.

...

Quelques temps plus tard, les joueurs étaient tous sortis de la boutique et se dirigeaient désormais vers la place où se trouvaient de nombreux commerçants et insulaires. Il avait été convenu qu'ils se rejoindraient tous à dix-huit heures trente pour prendre le bateau de dix-huit heures quarante cinq et arriver à l'hôtel une heure avant le repas. Jenna, Lara et Harik se baladaient tranquillement près de la Porte aux Soleils, pendant que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Tout en se promenant, ils discutaient de choses et d'autres.

« -Comme ça, même un prince comme toi pratique un sport de haut niveau ? fit une Lara étonnée.

-Oui. Aussi intriguant que cela puisse paraître, les membres des familles royales font beaucoup plus de choses qu'on ne le pense, la plupart du temps, on les imagine en train de dormir ou de s'occuper de leur apparence, mais en fait, il n'en est rien, déclara Jenna. Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à développer des liens sociaux et à s'entraîner dur dans de nombreux domaines.

-Heu… Désolé de briser le mythe, mais à part l'escrime, je ne fais rien du tout ! s'exclama Harik. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai aperçu une petite boutique là-bas, je pense que je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil ! »

Harik courut à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué auparavant à toute hâte, laissant Jenna et Lara seules.

 **Harik** : Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, parler avec Jenna et Lara aujourd'hui m'a fait comprendre que je n'assumais pas entièrement ma position de prince. Je suis parti précipitamment pour réfléchir… Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je ne me trompais pas ! C'est au roi et à la reine de faire tout ça, pas à un prince ou une princesse ! Haha ! Je m'aime !

« -Je me demande bien quelle mouche l'a piquée, songea à voix haute la Paratroopa.

-Ça ne doit pas être très grave… En tout cas, j'attendais cette occasion pour te parler seule à seule.

-Ah bon, ça a l'air important apparemment, tu es devenue sérieuse tout à coup.

-Oui, je m'assure que personne ne nous entende. C'est bon, le champ est libre. Voilà, je pensais que nous pourrions forger une alliance pour évincer tous les autres candidats de cette émission ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Moi, je veux bien, mais pourquoi ?

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien saisi le sens de ta question…

-Pourquoi m'as-tu choisie ? redemanda Lara.

-Parce que tu es celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Si nous nous allions, nous pourrons partager nos informations. Or, nous ne sommes pas dans la même chambre, donc le réseau des filles sera couvert. Si la Taupe est de sexe féminin, ça nous permettra d'avancer assez loin dans le jeu, mais si l'on découvre que ce n'est pas une fille, nous pourrons nous rabattre sur les garçons. Quoiqu'il en soit, on aurait une base de données deux fois plus importante, et ce n'est pas négligeable…

-Apparemment, j'ai affaire à une candidate stratégique… Ça me plaît ! Je suis dedans ! J'essaierai de me faire discrète, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci, tu ne le regretteras pas du tout ! »

 **Lara** : Je pense que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de m'allier avec Jenna. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit la Taupe et en plus, elle a déjà regardé l'émission précédente et pourra m'en parler. De cette manière, j'aurais un petit avantage sur les autres.

 **Jenna** : Je pense qu'il est primordial de forger des alliances pour pouvoir avancer le plus loin possible dans le jeu. Vous vous souvenez d'Harmonie et de Toady ? Ils étaient quasiment alliés depuis le début et en sont arrivés plutôt loin. A l'opposé, la coalition de Francesca et Sniff n'a pas été très payante car ils l'ont forgée trop tardivement. C'est ce qui a causé leur perte…

...

Les candidats s'étaient tous rejoints à l'heure prévue et étaient de retour à l'hôtel Sirena. Topi-Taupe les accueillit chaleureusement et leur proposa d'aller s'installer plus convenablement dans leur chambre. Ils acceptèrent et se dirigèrent dans leur chambre respective. Harik, Tanoo et Lays arrivèrent en face de la chambre 103.

« -Vous êtes sûrs que c'est notre chambre ? demanda Lays.

-Bah oui, regarde, c'est écrit « 103 »…

-Moi, je vois plus « 1-03 », mais bon, si tu le dis…

-Il semblerait que ce soit une erreur de typographie ! Aucune autre chambre n'a ce tiret…

-Ça signifie peut-être tout simplement que nous sommes dans la troisième chambre du premier étage, suggéra Tanoo.

-C'est une explication qui tient la route, dit Harik nonchalamment. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent. Tanoo prit tout de suite le lit du fond tandis que Lays s'installa près de la fenêtre laissant à Harik le lit situé dans une pièce à part. Tanoo commença à poser quelques questions aux deux autres occupants.

« -Alors comme ça, quelle est votre profession ? »

...

« -Je suis une décoratrice d'intérieur, répondit Toadico à Lara.

-Et moi une animatrice à la télévision ! Je peux vous dire que c'est super cool !

-Oh. Je ne suis qu'une simple chanteuse… Mais c'est amusant aussi de voyager à travers le monde, vous savez.

-Pour moi la chanson, c'est un hobby, expliqua par la suite Dayzee. Je chante à mes heures perdues mais jamais sur scène…

-C'est quand même sympa ! Contrairement à vous deux, je ne chante pas… Je suis plutôt ce qu'on appelle une casserole, fit Toadico en éclatant de rire.

-Au fait, vous avez quel âge ? »

...

« -Je ne répondrai pas, déclara simplement Boonty. D'ailleurs, je ne répondrai à aucune de vos questions.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Angelina, plutôt surprise.

-C'est très simple, le but de ce jeu, c'est de ne pas se dévoiler aux yeux des autres candidats. Si je vous réponds, je vous donnerai des informations.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas très recommandé de rester seule contre tous, si ?

-Tu as totalement raison Angelina… D'ailleurs, c'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un échange de bons procédés… Personne n'est assez fou pour refuser quelque chose comme ça, exceptée toi, Boonty.

...

« -Ça veut dire quoi ? s'interrogea Gamble.

-L'échange de bons procédés consiste à rendre un service pour un service rendu. Tu peux comparer ça à une balance. Tu donnes une pomme à quelqu'un, donc ton côté de la balance est plus bas que le sien, et en échange, il te donne une poire pour rééquilibrer les plateaux. Dans ce jeu, nous serons obligés de demander des informations qui nous seront utiles lors des questionnaires d'élimination, mais en contrepartie, nous devrons nous soumettre aux questions des autres. Par contre Gamble, il faudra que tu fasses attention à ne pas te faire marcher sur les pieds. Si tu donnes des informations à quelqu'un et qu'il refuse de t'en donner en échange, assure-toi de ne plus jamais rien lui dire, il perdra ainsi de nombreuses chances de poursuivre le jeu.

-Je suis assez impressionné par ton explication Elder, le félicita Pitt. Si ça ne te gène pas, pourrais-tu me dire qui joue le rôle de la Taupe à ton avis ? En échange, je te donnerai mon point de vue sur la chose… »

...

Quelques temps plus tard, les candidats descendirent et se retrouvèrent pour manger. Ils mangèrent des gâteaux apéritifs pour commencer, puis savourèrent des petits fours en forme de champignon et aux goûts variés. Le plat principal fut ensuite servi, c'était un filet mignon arrosé d'une sauce copieuse. Il était tellement délicieux que plusieurs candidats en reprirent. Ils mangèrent ensuite de la salade accompagnée de fromage. Pour finir, le chef leur proposa une déligelée au goût de fraise.

« -J'en veux bien une, s'il vous plaît, accepta Lays.

-Ça n'a pas l'air très comestible, osa Angelina, visiblement inquiète.

-Ça l'est déjà plus que tes goûts vestimentaires, lança Gamble, ne manquant aucune occasion de la ridiculiser.

-Assez ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter en adulte comme tout le monde ? les réprimanda Pitt qui pour une fois s'intéressait à la situation.

-Je ne vois pas qui tu es pour adopter ce ton là avec moi, répliqua au quart de tour Gamble.

-Hé ! les interpella Elder. Vous ne pourriez pas remettre ça à plus tard ou vous expliquer en privé ? Certaines personnes ici en ont assez de vous entendre vous disputer pour un oui ou pour un non. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter, ne vous adressez plus la parole, mais arrêtez de plomber le moral de l'équipe ! »

De son côté, Topi-Taupe observait l'altercation avec intérêt, un grand sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

« -Nous avons de fortes personnalités cette année, se dit-il, je pense que j'ai bien fait de rempiler pour une saison de plus. »

Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, il prit sa cuillère et tapota son verre pour obtenir l'attention de tous les joueurs. Apparemment, l'animateur souhaitait annoncer quelque chose d'important aux joueurs.

« -Aujourd'hui, vous avez vécu votre première journée de ce fantastique jeu. Vous avez fait connaissance , c'est bien, vous avez franchi la première étape. Mais maintenant, vous allez devoir vous étudier, vous décrypter et vous observer. Afin de remplir au mieux ces conditions, vous allez vous voir remettre un journal. Dans ce journal reposeront toutes les données et informations que vous aurez récupéré au cour de votre périple. Ce journal sera votre arme et votre bouclier. Vous êtes libres d'en faire ce que vous voulez, bien entendu, mais utilisez-le à bon escient. Vous êtes douze, chacun d'entre vous aura un journal numéroté de un à douze. Prenez celui que vous voulez. »

Toadico prit un journal au hasard sans y prêter une grande importance et passa le reste à Dayzee qui choisit son chiffre favori. Le numéro six et le numéro onze étaient déjà choisis. Dayzee donna le reste à Elder qui les étudia consciencieusement avant de prendre le journal marqué d'un deux. Lays prit le journal trois et passa la pile à Lara qui attendit un moment avant de poser une question à Topi-Taupe.

« -Est-ce que le numéro du journal que l'on choisit change quelque chose ? »

Topi-Taupe haussa les épaules. Lara observa une dernière fois la table et se résigna à prendre le journal numéro quatre. Gamble choisit le neuvième, Pitt prit le premier, Boonty le septième, Tanoo le premier qui se présentait à lui, le numéro cinq. Harik choisit ensuite le douze.

« -Une préférence pour le chiffre dix ou le chiffre neuf ? demanda Jenna à Angelina.

-Peu m'importe, même si je préfère le neuvième, répondit l'intéressée.

-Voilà pour toi ! dit son interlocutrice en lui tendant le journal numéro neuf.

-Bon, hé bien… Je pense que vous avez des choses à noter dans vos journaux respectifs, alors je vais vous laisser et vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, d'autant plus que pour l'un ou l'une d'entre vous, ce sera la dernière que vous passerez en notre compagnie… »


	3. Y aurait-il de la triche ?

_Précédemment, les douze personnages avaient pu profiter de leur après-midi pour découvrir la place Delphino et faire un peu plus connaissance. Au cours de l'après-midi, des alliances s'étaient formées et déjà les candidats essayaient d'obtenir des informations. A la fin de la journée, après un repas copieux, les participants s'étaient vus remettre un journal, allié précieux dans cette aventure._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Angelina

Nom : Frost

Date de Naissance : 15/11

Métier : Détective Privée

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

Prénom : Lara

Nom : Trooper

Date de naissance : 19/09

Métier : Chanteuse

3 : **Y aurait-il de la Triche ?**

Le lendemain, le soleil se levait vers sept heures du matin. Dans la chambre 105, Toadico venait de s'apprêtait et descendait maintenant à l'étage inférieur où elle pourrait prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie des autres candidats. En arrivant, elle vit Boonty, Tanoo et Pitt qui étaient visiblement attablés depuis un bout de temps.

 **Toadico** : Me retrouver ici avec les autres candidats m'a soudainement rappelé ce que j'avais fait hier. Je pensais que c'était un rêve et à vrai dire, j'ai du mal à chasser cette idée de ma pensée.

 **Pitt** : Une nouvelle journée commence, un nouveau programme nous attend. Nous verrons ce qui se passera ensuite.

« -Alors, tu as changé d'avis là dessus ?

-Hé oui Tanoo, à moi aussi il m'arrive de faire des erreurs de jugement. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de répondre aux questions que vous me poserez si en échange, vous répondez aux miennes, dit amicalement Boonty. Pour continuer le plus loin possible, il ne suffit pas de connaître toutes les ficelles du jeu, loin de là. Les éliminations portent uniquement sur l'identité de la Taupe, si je n'ai aucune information, je serais la première à partir, et cela ne fait pas partie de mes plans…

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? demanda Toadico.

-Boonty et moi sommes en bas depuis une demie-heure, tandis que Pitt est descendue à une heure indéterminée…

-La créativité n'attend pas. Je me sens plus inspiré lorsque je me lève tôt, se contenta de résumer Pitt.

-Hi I'm Dayzee !

-Wahou, toujours aussi énergique malgré l'heure matinale, s'étonna Tanoo.

-Et oui, à chaque fois que je dors, je refais le plein d'énergie ! Et c'est reparti pour un tour, répondit la marguerite… »

 **Tanoo** : Malgré la journée d'hier, Dayzee ne paraît pas fatiguée… J'imagine que nous pourrons compter sur elle lors des épreuves ! Quand à Boonty… Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. On s'est levés à peu près à la même heure et j'ai pu discuté avec elle avant que les autres n'arrivent. Résultat des courses, je trouve que ce changement d'attitude est suspect. Je pense que je vais la surveiller de très près.

 **Boonty** : Tanoo semble faux. Quelque chose cloche, j'en suis sûre. Déjà hier, je suspectais quelque chose lorsque nous sommes restés devant la boutique de souvenirs. Malheureusement, mes impressions sont peut-être infondées, c'est pourquoi je pense attendre de voir ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui avant de le placer dans ma liste des principaux suspects..

Toadico et Dayzee s'attablèrent et furent rejointes par Elder qui était arrivé peu après elles.

« -Bonjour tout le monde, lança le vieux champignon, visiblement bien réveillé. »

Quelques temps après, Angelina arriva en trombe accompagnée d'Harik et de Lays qui s'étaient attendus avant de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner. Gamble marcha calmement et rejoignit les autres après. Seules Lara et Jenna n'avaient pas encore fait leur apparition. Quelque chose les retenait dans la chambre, mais quoi… ?

...

« Oula ! s'exclama Jenna, Je sens que nous allons être en retard ! Bon, je mets mes chaussures et je descends, à toute à l'heure !

-D'accord ! »

Lara enfila ses propres chaussures, ajusta son nœud papillon et commença à ranger sa trousse de toilette lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de sa porte. Alors qu'elle croyait voir un sans-gêne, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Topi-Taupe, le présentateur, ce qui la surprit énormément.

« -Mmh… ? Bonjour ? tenta la Paratroopa, visiblement troublée par cette visite.

-Je viens te proposer…une exemption.

-Une exemption ? répéta Lara.

-En effet, une exemption. Etant donné que tu as pris le journal 4, tu as été sélectionnée pour bénéficier de la première exemption du jeu.

-Je le savais ! Le chiffre du journal avait donc une importance ! Je n'avais pas rêvé en voyant que vous aviez quatre fourchettes à la place de trois ! se réjouit la candidate.

-Tu es une très bonne observatrice, la félicita Topi-Taupe. Tu as du temps pour réfléchir, mais je vais quand même te donner quelques indications. Premièrement, tu ne devras parler à personne de cette entrevue privée. Et deuxièmement, tu ne devras parler à personne du but de la prochaine épreuve, vu ?

-Je comprends.

-Bien, je vais donc commencer mon explication, continua le présentateur. Lors de la prochaine épreuve, vous serez tous appelés aléatoirement pour participer à l'épreuve. Comme tu dois t'en douter, ta place ne sera pas choisie au hasard, tu passeras la dernière et ce, pour une seule raison : tu pourras doubler les gains de ton équipe ou tout lui faire perdre et repartir avec l'exemption. Je ne vais pas te parler plus en détail de ce que vous devrez faire, mais sache que ce sera une éprouvante épreuve…

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Je pense que je vais y réfléchir. »

 **Lara** : J'ai vraiment eu de la chance en apercevant que Topi-Taupe avait quatre fourchettes à la place de trois hier. Grâce à ça, j'ai la possibilité de me voir offrir une exemption ! Mais cette exemption a un prix. En la prenant je trahirai le groupe et ils ne me regarderont plus de la même manière, tandis que si je ne la prends pas… Je risque l'élimination. Jenna m'a un peu parlé de l'émission hier, et elle a mentionné des choix décisifs… J'espère que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux.

...

Quelques temps plus tard, Lara fit elle aussi son apparition, Topi-Taupe arriva peu après elle et salua poliment les candidats qui répondirent sur le même ton. Lays et Dayzee se dépêchèrent d'atteindre Topi-Taupe pour lui demander un autographe. Le présentateur fut étonné au départ mais consentit à apposer sa signature sur les journaux des deux participants.

 **Lays** : Youpi ! Je suis le premier participant à avoir jamais vu la signature de la taupe ! Je pense que TT est vraiment cool d'avoir signé dans mon cahier, il n'est pas coincé comme d'autres présentateurs…

 **Dayzee** : Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir obtenu la signature de TT. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette expérience extraordinaire en regardant mon journal dans le futur !

Alors que Topi-Taupe signait des autographes, Gamble s'approcha à son tour et lui demanda quand commencerait la prochaine épreuve.

« -Hé bien, mon cher Gamble, je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que la prochaine épreuve débutera très bientôt ! C'est à ce propos que j'étais venu vous chercher ! Vous avez tous fini de manger ?

-C'est que…nous venons à peine de commencer moi et Lara, déclara Jenna, visiblement mal à l'aise à l'idée de contrarier les plans de Topi-Taupe.

-Prenez votre temps alors, mais si j'étais vous…

-Oh-oh, fut la simple réaction de tous les autres candidats ayant déjà mangé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tenta de les rassurer Harik, il essaie simplement de vous intimider pour voler l'éclat de vos cheveux !

-Ça se passera de commentaire, sourit simplement Toadico. »

Suite aux paroles de Topi-Taupe, Jenna cessa de manger, tout comme Lara, et le petit groupe de treize personnes put alors partir à destination de la Baie Noki. Ils prirent un bateau pour rejoindre la place Delphino et se dirigèrent prêt de la fontaine aux Dauphins. Pendant le court voyage, les candidats conversaient et d'autres plaisantaient avec l'animateur. De son côté, Tanoo tenta de parler à Pitt pour être sûr qu'ils allaient former une alliance.

« -Hey Pitt !l'interpella le raton-laveur.

-Oui, qu'y a t-il ? C'est à propos de notre alliance, c'est ça ?

-Hé bien oui, on peut dire ça dans un sens...

-J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit et j'ai pris une décision.

-Alors ? implora impatiemment Tanoo, en jetant des coups d'œils furtifs aux alentours pour être sûr que personne ne les observait.

-J'en suis arrivé à une conclusion simple. Si nous passons tous les deux le premier épisode, je daignerai partager mes informations avec toi. Pas avant.

-Si tu fais ça, c'est pour t'assurer que je ne sois pas la Taupe ?

-Pour ça et...pour être sûr de ne pas m'allier avec un boulet, compléta le peintre avant de tourner les talons, terminant ainsi la discussion. »

...

Ailleurs sur le bateau, en attendant qu'il arrive à bon port, Angelina donnait quelques informations à son sujet à Elder, qui remplissait son journal au fur et à mesure qu'il l'entendait parler. Il prenait un grand intérêt à l'écouter, surtout lorsqu'elle abordait les points cruciaux de différentes enquêtes.

« -As-tu pensé à devenir romancière un jour ? Tu pourrais sûrement rameuter les foules vu la qualité de ton expression...

-Oh, tu me flattes Elder ! rougit Angelina. J'ai toujours aimé lire et écrire quand j'étais plus jeune, c'est ma seconde passion, après mon travail, bien entendu. »

...

L'embarcation venait de terminer son voyage et avait déposé les douze candidats, encore ébahis par la beauté de la baie Noki. Malgré la beauté du paysage paradisiaque, les candidats durent se concentrer sur l'objectif de leur visite : la seconde épreuve. Topi-Taupe leur laissa un moment, le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits.

« -Topi-Taupe, qu'est-ce qu'on va devoir faire ? demanda poliment Toadico.

-Si tu insistes, je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer. Vous voyez, au dessus de vos têtes se dressent des fils électriques suspendus au dessus de l'eau. Cette épreuve est très simple : vous jouerez les funambules.

-Bah, la première épreuve était pire, non ? continua la Toadette.

-J'approuve, elle paraissait plus difficile que celle-ci et pourtant on a quasiment tous réussi, ajouta Elder.

-« Quasiment » est le mot clé de ta phrase Elder, plaça sournoisement Gamble à l'adresse d'Angelina.

-Sauf que je ne me souviens pas non plus t'avoir vu t'élancer hors de l'avion, répliqua Jenna sous un ton acerbe.

-Et toc ! cria triomphalement Angelina face à un Gamble vaincu. »

Topi-Taupe reprit un petit moment pour clarifier ses pensées et continua après un puissant raclement de gorge.

« -La dernière fois, c'était largement moins impressionnant, et pour cause : des mesures de sécurités avaient été prises et vous n'étiez pas seuls au moment du saut.

-Vous ne voulez pas dire que, commença Jenna qui était apparemment la première à réaliser le sous entendu de Topi-Taupe.

-Si ! Cette épreuve testera votre volonté et votre force d'esprit, en plus de solliciter vos capacités physiques, expliqua Topi-Taupe.

-Ca promet d'être dur, lâcha Dayzee. Tu sais Elder, on ne t'en voudra pas si tu n'essaies pas... Après tout, tu es le plus désavantagé lors des épreuves physiques...

-Qui vous dit qu'il sera le plus désavantagé ? sourit malicieusement Topi-Taupe.

-Enfin, reprit la marguerite, c'est évident ! Elder n'a pas le corps d'un Toad de vingt ans !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Vous ne passerez pas tous la même épreuve. L'ordinateur portable qui se trouve à ma droite va déterminer un ordre de passage aléatoire. Le premier passera sur un fil à basse altitude tandis que ce sera le contraire pour le dernier. Chaque candidat ayant franchi un précipice se verra attribuer mille pièces, on commence maintenant ! »

 **Harik** : Sans vouloir manquer d'humilité, je pense que cette épreuve ne relève pas d'un très grand défi pour moi... J'ai déjà eu à faire avec des ennemis bien plus coriaces qu'un bout de ficelle !

 _ **Jenna**_ : C'est fou, comment peut-on organiser une telle émission et ne pas procurer un minimum de sécurité à ses participants ? Pour en revenir au sujet, même si je n'étais pas contre le fait de sauter de l'avion hier, je ne suis pas du même avis aujourd'hui... On a beau dire, si l'on ne fait pas confiance aux organisateurs, on ne pourra jamais faire ce qu'ils attendent de nous.

Ironiquement, la première personne à passer était Harik, l'un des candidats en meilleure forme. Tous ses compagnons lui adressèrent des sourires d'encouragement et clamèrent son nom en chœur pour lui donner des forces. Inutile de préciser que le prince arriva au bout du fil avec succès en un temps record.

Lays fut le second à passer. D'abord prudent, il réussit l'épreuve avec brio après avoir jaugé la difficulté de la tâche, ajoutant ainsi mille autres pièces à la cagnotte de l'équipe.

Toadico, la troisième à partir n'était pas sûre d'elle... Elle avait vraiment peur et les autres le ressentaient grâce aux hurlements qu'elle émettait. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle consentit à avancer et continua tout doucement en s'agrippant à la corde aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait.

Gamble passa après elle. Trop sûr de lui, il commença à tituber au milieu de la corde, à l'endroit où il y avait le plus de mou. Sa perte d'équilibre combinée au vent assez fort le fit tomber la tête la première dans l'eau claire, sous les éclats de rire des autres participants. Il ressortit de l'eau en riant lui aussi, mais d'un rire jaune. Il avait été profondément blessé dans son estime.

Le hasard faisant bien les choses, Angelina passa à sa suite et parvint rapidement au bout du fil, en déclarant que le vent ne l'avait pas du tout gênée. Elle ne manqua pas d'esquisser un sourire rayonnant à l'adresse du Maskass jaune qui bouillonnait de rage.

Jenna commença sa traversée en s'accrochant au fil. Elle s'aida de ses biceps pour franchir le cap et ajouta mille autres pièces à sa manière.

La moitié des participants était passée et Pitt devait franchir le cap à son tour. Dans les dix derniers mètres, un oiseau capta son attention et lui fit oublier pendant un instant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il termina l'épreuve trempé jusqu'aux os.

Boonty s'assura d'abord de la hauteur des lieux, et après avoir constaté elle même qu'elle se tenait à plus de quarante mètres du sol, elle décida de ne pas tenter le diable, prétextant qu'elle connaissait de nombreuses personnes qui étaient mortes en chutant d'une terrible hauteur.

L'énergique marguerite se lança à son tour, non sans crainte et atterrit malencontreusement dans la masse bleutée située sous ses pieds. Toujours optimiste, elle dit aux autres qu'elle était prête à replonger une fois de plus.

Tanoo traversa fièrement le précipice, jusqu'à ce que le vent souffle trop fort et entrave sa progression. Il jura et vociféra, mais le vent ne disparut pas et il dut abandonner et tomber dans la piscine géante.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Elder réussit parfaitement à franchir le gouffre. A la surprise de ses compagnons, il sauta de l'autre côté du précipice et posa pour plaisanter. Son exploit fut félicité par Topi-Taupe.

Finalement, ce fut au tour de Lara. La Paratroopa n'avait visiblement pas encore pris sa décision, et réfléchit un peu avant de choisir un plan d'action. Tout en bas, elle pouvait entendre les autres hurler son nom et l'encourager. Voir cinq de ses amis encore mouillés par leur chute lui fit prendre sa décision, et elle entreprit de traverser le vide. En bas, tout le monde était ébloui par l'agilité et la finesse des mouvements de la danseuse qui donnait un véritable spectacle digne des plus grandes divinités. Pitt enregistra toute la scène avec sa caméra et accourut aux côtés de Lara une fois qu'elle eut traversé le précipice.

 **Elder** : Même Pitt, qui d'ordinaire n'accorde pas une très grand attention à ses coéquipiers a fait l'effort de se déplacer pour féliciter Lara. C'est dire si sa performance était bonne !

 **Boonty** : Alors que tout le monde félicite Lara pour sa victoire, personne ne fait attention à la Taupe. Ils seront bien refroidis quand ils verront que l'un d'entre eux partira ce soir...

 **Angelina** : Je ne veux pas dire, mais si on doit deviner l'identité de la Taupe à travers ces deux épreuves, on est mal partis !

« -Je suis ravi de voir que tout a été pour le mieux ! s'exclama joyeusement Topi-Taupe.

-Tout dépend du point de vue, lui rappela Gamble, visiblement vexé par cette dernière remarque.

-Je vais sans plus tarder vous annoncer les résultats ! Harik, Lays, Toadico, Angelina, Elder et Lara ont réussi avec succès cette épreuve !

-Et moi ? demanda presque aussitôt Jenna.

-J'y viens, j'y viens. Jenna a elle aussi traversé le précipice, mais d'une toute autre manière. Elle n'était pas sur la corde, mais sous la corde. Heureusement pour elle, je n'avais pas donné plus de précisions.

-Donc au final, le fait que je sois passée en m'accrochant ne change rien du tout ? voulut s'assurer la candidate.

-C'est ça. Sept personnes ont remporté le défi, vous repartez donc avec sept mille pièces. Mais il s'est produit quelque chose... »

Les tambours d'applaudissement cessèrent de retentir et un climat de méfiance prit place au sein du petit groupe.

« -Ce matin, alors que vous étiez tous partis déjeuner, je suis passé dans la chambre de Lara. Je suis venu dans sa chambre pour une raison toute simple : lui proposer une exemption. En effet, ayant pris le journal numéroté d'un quatre, l'acuité de Lara a été récompensée. Je lui avais donné pour ordre de ne pas dire un mot de notre entrevue, règle qu'elle a manifestement suivie. Maintenant, la question est de savoir si oui ou non Lara a accepté l'exemption. Ta réponse, je te prie.

-Voilà tout le monde, TT est venu tout à l'heure me proposer un marché. J'hésitais encore un peu juste avant de monter, mais je me suis résignée à ne pas l'accepter. »

Le groupe en resta bouche bée.

« -En acceptant l'exemption, Lara vous aurait fait perdre la totalité de la somme gagnée lors de cette épreuve et n'aurait pas franchi le gouffre. En refusant l'exemption, Lara a dû participer à l'épreuve et a doublé vos gains ! Un grand bravo encore ! la félicita l'animateur. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 7 000 x 2 = 14 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **22 000**

C'est dans la joie manifeste que l'équipe regagna le bateau, Lara était l'héroïne du jour. Pour la Taupe, cette joie était feinte...

« -Vous avez le reste de la journée pour vous reposer et vous concentrer sur le questionnaire de ce soir ! leur annonça Topi-Taupe. »

...

Les douze candidats et Topi-Taupe étaient revenus sur l'île Delphino pour profiter une fois de plus de leur temps libre. Dayzee, Lays et Toadico se promenaient sur la grande place et passaient près de la statue du grand Pianta quand Lays aperçut une petite terrasse et emmena aussitôt ses deux nouvelles amies pour boire quelques rafraîchissements.

« -Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se reposer après avoir subi une telle épreuve ! clama Lays à haute voix.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesça la Toadette. J'avais tellement peur là-haut... Pourtant, ce n'était pas si élevé que ça en y pensant bien.

-On avait peur pour toi Toadie ! dit alors Dayzee en prenant un ton décontracté. Tu peux être fière de toi, on a gagné deux mille pièces de plus grâce à ton exploit, tu sais.

-Ben, c'était le moins que je puisse faire, non ? lui répondit en souriant son interlocutrice.

-Mouais... Enfin, ça me fait de la peine quand je pense que ce soir, l'un de nous partira...

-Te fais pas de bile Lays ! Faut être motivé, tout se passera bien ! tenta de le réconforter Dayzee.

-C'est quoi votre pronostic ?

-Déjà, je suis sûre qu'on passera tous les trois la première élimination car on est des bosses !

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut penser Toadie ! Tu t'adaptes vite, remarqua Dayzee.

-Ouais, renchérit Lays, c'est pas comme si on était les plus nuls ! Perso, je pense que Lara passera le premier tour. Si elle a refusé l'exemption, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une idée de l'identité de la Taupe.

-Peut-être qu'elle est la Taupe aussi... Elle pourrait embrouiller nos esprits...

-Pas bête Toadie, surtout si l'on prend en compte le fait qu'elle s'est vue proposer une exemption car elle avait pris le journal numéro quatre ! s'exclama brutalement la marguerite, faisant sursauter le serveur.

-Comme ça, elle fait un coup double, continua Toadico. D'un côté, elle nous fait croire qu'elle a été fair-play, et de l'autre, elle nous élimine !

-Nah, ça peut pas être elle... Si elle avait été la Taupe, je pense qu'elle aurait fait semblant de perdre l'équilibre à cause de la hauteur... Parce qu'on a quand même gagné quatorze mille pièces là, leur rappela le Yoshi.

-Quel casse-tête ! se lamenta Toadico.

-Tout le fun du jeu réside là-dedans ! Sinon, moi je vois bien Jenna en Taupe. Après tout, elle connaît tout du jeu vu qu'elle a suivi la saison précédente !

-Hé, t'as raison Dayzee ! Je vais écrire tout ce dont on a besoin de se souvenir dans mon journal, vous devriez faire pareil les filles ! »

 **Dayzee** : C'est cool d'échanger des informations avec les autres et de confronter des points de vue ! Tout seul, on a parfois du mal à remettre les pièces du puzzle dans le bon sens parce qu'on reste figé dans sa pensée. Parler avec les autres permet d'élargir ses horizons.

 **Toadico** : On s'entend vraiment bien avec Lays et Dayzee, ça serait triste que l'un d'entre nous s'en aille suite à l'élimination de ce soir... Enfin, on n'y peut rien. Notre groupe de candidats est particulièrement soudé, alors si quelqu'un part ce soir, tout le monde sera triste...

...

Sur le marché, alors que Pitt peignait le portrait d'une Pianta, des cris se firent entendre. Ils appartenaient apparemment à Angelina et Gamble qui s'étaient recroisés. Le Pidgit les regarda en soupirant et décida de sortir son journal au cas où ils dévoileraient quelques informations pouvant lui être utiles.

« -Faut que je te le dise combien de fois d'arrêter de me suivre ? vociféra Gamble, faisant trembler une petite insulaire en bas âge.

-Puisque je te dis que je ne te suivais pas ! répondit la détective sur le même ton. Oh, mais j'ai tout à fait compris ! En fait, TU es la Taupe, donc tu ne veux pas que je récolte des informations à ton sujet !

-Même si c'est vrai que je ferais une meilleure Taupe que toi, je ne joue pas ce rôle ! Tu pourrais me lâcher maintenant et essayer de compléter ton journal peut-être ?

-Justement, je le remplis mon journal ! Et il y a une bonne partie de ce que j'écris sur toi ! Tu es tellement suspect que c'est évident que tu es la Taupe !

-Je suis au moins à peu près aussi suspect que toi dans cette histoire ! Tu veux des preuves peut-être ? Je me cite : « La poule mouillée est la première à avoir eu peur dans l'avion. Elle a refusé de sauter alors même que l'on n'était pas au courant de la première épreuve ! Ces parachutes auraient pu se trouver ici par hasard, étrange, non ? ».

-Intéressant, murmura Pitt, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

-Ce sont des amis ? le questionna la Pianta.

-Disons qu'ils sont plus des connaissances qu'autre chose...

-Tes arguments sont bidons ! Moi aussi je peux me citer : « Lors de cette épreuve, Gamble n'a pas arrêté de m'accuser d'être la Taupe. Pourquoi ça ? Peut-être pour refiler sa culpabilité à quelqu'un d'autre, non ? En plus, à force de vouloir avoir raison, il n'a même pas sauté lui non plus. ». Oh, il y a autre chose . « Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de notre seconde épreuve. J'ai vaillamment relevé le défi, mais juste avant moi, Gamble est tombé à l'eau. Dis-moi journal, tu ne crois pas que c'était de la comédie ? Il n'y avait pas de vent, Gamble est plus agile que moi et son parcours était plus facile que le mien, il n'a pu perdre que volontairement ! », cita Angelina.

-Ah ! Tu as « vaillamment relevé le défi » ? se moqua Gamble. »

 **Pitt** : Gamble et Angelina se disputent tout le temps, pour moi, c'est une couverture, ils doivent être dans une sorte de coalition... Je pense. Néanmoins, ce qu'ils ont dit était plutôt vrai.

...

« -On a bien fait de retourner directement à l'hôtel, soupira Boonty avant de s'enfoncer dans le jacuzzi.

-Oh que oui, ça n'aurait pas servi à grand chose de rester sur l'île Delphino de toute manière, approuva Tanoo.

-Pour ma part, je pense que j'aurais pu laisser ma magnifique peau profiter du soleil de l'île Delphino !

-Harik... Ta peau peut profiter du soleil ici aussi, lui rappela expressément Elder.

-Oh, j'avais oublié momentanément. »

Il se retourna et écrivit quelque chose dans son journal. Intrigué, Elder lui demanda ce qu'il avait inscrit.

« -Je me suis fait une partie « Mémo » dans ce livre. J'oublie beaucoup de choses alors il est nécessaire que je les écrive quelque part, lui expliqua le prince. »

Tanoo et Boonty se regardèrent un instant et eurent la même idée. Ils sortirent tous les deux leur journal et commencèrent à écrire dedans.

« -Ca ne vous gène pas si on parle un peu du jeu ? leur demanda Tanoo. »

Les deux autres firent un signe négatif de la tête, le Tanoomba reprit donc la parole juste après.

« -Bien entendu, pour ça, il faut que nous ne nous soupçonnions pas...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Bah, pour se poser des questions comme ça, il faut se faire un minimum confiance, non ? répliqua Tanoo.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit la voix d'Harik. On ne peut pas commencer à laisser de côté des suspects. Ca serait suicidaire à ce stade de la compétition.

-Il y a enfin une once de rationalité dans ce que tu racontes, plaisanta Boonty.

-Bon, d'accord, fit Tanoo, s'avouant ainsi vaincu. Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas suivre mon idée ?

-C'est pourtant évident, non ? dit l'ectoplasme en haussant les sourcils. A vrai dire, je te soupçonne d'être la Taupe, c'est pour ça...

-Tanoo la Taupe, ça sonne plutôt bien à mon oreille, renchérit Elder.

-Sans preuve, vous ne pourrez rien contre moi. Vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher ?

-Pour commencer, débuta Boonty, tu as choisi de passer le dernier dans l'avion. D'ordinaire, on demande plutôt à passer le premier...

-J'avais aussi remarqué, fit Harik sur un ton sérieux. Au final, on sait que tu n'as pas sauté et qu'en plus tu as suggéré aux autres de laisser reposer les pièces sur la mémoire de Lays. Tu savais peut-être déjà que la combinaison avait été perdue.

-Tiens, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, ajouta Elder en s'empressant de mettre à jour son journal.

-Et puis, lors de la deuxième épreuve, on aurait dit que tu avais sauté volontairement de la corde...

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, le vent était trop fort.

-Tu comprends que je puisse douter de toi maintenant ? lui demanda la Boo.

-Oui, mais on pourrait dire pareil pour toi. A deux reprises tu as décidé de ne pas relever le défi... La première fois, tu t'es peut-être ravisée en pensant que ce n'était pas judicieux de saboter dès la première épreuve, mais la deuxième fois, tu t'es inventée un prétexte en or... »

...

Dans la chambre numéro 107, Jenna et Lara discutaient de la stratégie à adopter pour le quizz d'élimination de la soirée. La première semblait déjà avoir tout planifié dans sa tête tandis que la seconde était assez perdue. Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir choisi l'exemption.

« -J'espère que ça se passera bien, répéta Lara, toujours anxieuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça ira ! la rassura Jenna. Après tout, tu n'as qu'une chance sur dix d'être éliminée. Puis on va mettre en commun nos informations sur les candidats, comme ça on pourra commencer notre enquête. Alors, tu as qui dans ta liste de personnes suspicieuses ?

-Mmh... Tout en haut, j'ai placé Elder. Il me parait suspect, et c'est le seul homme d'un certain âge dans la compétition... En plus, on dirait qu'il a été averti des épreuves parce qu'il ne réagit pas comme une personne normale... Du moins, pas comme un cinquantenaire normal. Après je place Dayzee. Elle ne se montre pas du coup, ça pourrait être un bon moyen de se faire oublier... Et en troisième, heu, Gamble. Il n'arrête pas d'accuser Angelina, ce n'est pas normal.

-Intéressant... En premier, j'ai placé Boonty. C'est quand même à cause d'elle qu'on n'a pas placé douze mille pièces lors de la première épreuve. Et puis la deuxième fois, elle a carrément refusé de passer sur la corde... Si c'est pas étrange ça ! En deux... Gamble pour les même raisons que toi. Et un dernier... Je penche pour Lays. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il nous a quand même fait perdre dix mille pièces... Pour moi la Taupe ne fait que des petits sabotages.

-D'après les informations que j'ai récupéré sur Toadico, elle est fille unique et a vingt trois ans. Elle mesure un mètre vingt-deux, pèse trente quatre kilos. Sa mère est kinésithérapeute et son père est un cadre d'une société reconnue. Mais elle n'a pas mentionné le nom de l'entreprise. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était assez craintive mais qu'elle essayait au maximum de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses car elle n'aime pas trop qu'on la prenne en pitié. Pour moi, c'est pas la Taupe. Tout ce qu'elle m'a raconté concorde.

-D'accord, je note tout ça, lui dit Jenna visiblement très intéressée. On va passer aux autres maintenant... »

...

Les douze candidats venaient de prendre leur repas et déjà, Topi-Taupe leur avait annoncé qu'ils devraient prendre leur quiz dans les minutes qui suivaient. Il invita tout d'abord Toadico à prendre le questionnaire la première. Après un « bonne chance » de la part de tous, elle suivit le présentateur sans poser plus de questions.

1 : La Taupe a débarqué sur l'île en...

\- Premier

\- Deuxième

\- Troisième

\- Quatrième

\- Cinquième

\- Sixième

\- Septième

\- Huitième

\- Neuvième

\- Dixième

\- Onzième

\- Douzième

 **Toadico** : J'attaque ce quiz pas sereinement du tout. Je vous explique ma situation : je suis la première à le prendre, de plus, je ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre. On se connaît depuis à peine deux jours et seules deux épreuves nous ont été proposées. Personnellement, je pense que les plus suspects sont Tanoo et Pitt.

 **Lays** : Ca promet si toutes les questions sont construites sur le même mode que celle ci ! Hahaha, je plaisante, c'est notre mission d'élucider ce mystère, alors je vais commencer à plancher là dessus. Gamble pourrait être la Taupe, j'en suis sûr.

2 : Lors de l'épreuve de Parachutisme, la Taupe...

\- A sauté

\- N'a pas sauté

 **Lara** : La Taupe est quelqu'un de perfide, on ne sait pas quelle stratégie elle a adopté. De plus, il y a certainement d'autres candidats qui simulent des choses pour se faire passer pour l'imposteur. Du coup, c'est beaucoup plus dur de s'approcher de la vérité.

3 : La Taupe habite dans la chambre numéro...

\- 103

\- 105

\- 107

\- 109

 **Harik** : Mon dieu, ça me fait penser que je n'habite pas dans une suite royale en ce moment même ! Mon confort est remis en question dans cette émission, et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en remettre. Bon, parmi les candidats, il y en a pour qui j'ai peu d'informations, donc je répondrai un peu au hasard en espérant que la chance soit de mon côté.

4 : La Taupe s'est-elle vue offrir une exemption ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Elder** : Il faudrait être fou pour penser que la Taupe a reçu une exemption ! Acquiescer serait vraiment peu intelligent, quand on pense que la réponse ne désigne qu'une personne en particulier.

 **Jenna** : Lara n'est pas la Taupe, je suis sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix en m'alliant avec elle, alors je vais sans plus attendre cocher la deuxième réponse.

5 : Quel est le numéro du journal de la Taupe ?

\- 1

\- 2

\- 3

\- 4

\- 5

\- 6

\- 7

\- 8

\- 9

\- 10

\- 11

\- 12

 **Angelina** : Je suis sûre que plus de la moitié des participants n'a pas jugé utile de se renseigner sur des détails comme celui-ci. Mais moi, grâce à mon expérience professionnelle, j'ai découvert que les plus petits détails avaient leur importance. J'ai relevé beaucoup de détails au cours de ces deux dernières journées. Je pourrais même vous donner le tic de Lays, regardez ! Lorsqu'il n'est pas convaincu de ce qu'il dit, il a tendance à mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

6 : La Taupe a t-elle pris de la déligelée à la fraise lors du repas d'hier soir ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Dayzee** : Whoops... Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ça... Si j'avais su, j'aurais certainement mieux observé... Tant pis, j'espère que ce sera pour la prochaine fois !

7 : Lors du défi du Funambule, la Taupe a...

\- Participé et réussi son défi

\- Participé et perdu son défi

\- N'a pas participé

 **Boonty** : Je ne suis pas la Taupe, donc dans un sens, ça m'aide grandement étant donné que je n'ai plus qu'à faire un choix entre deux réponses maintenant. J'ai relevé pas mal de bêtises parmi les candidats qui ont échoué, mais Elder a particulièrement capté mon attention. J'ai trouvé plus surprenant le fait que des personnes réussissent que le fait que d'autres échouent.

 **Pitt** : La Taupe a dû tomber. C'est son rôle de saboter, c'est tout.

8 : Pour aller déjeuner ce matin, la Taupe est descendue en...

\- Première position

\- Deuxième/Troisième position

\- Quatrième position

\- Cinquième position

\- Sixième position

\- Septième/Huitième/Neuvième position

\- Dixième position

\- Onzième position

\- Douzième position

 **Tanoo** : Le fait d'être arrivé dans les premiers me donne un avantage considérable pour répondre à cette question. C'est plutôt bien, parce que j'ai ma petite idée de qui se cache derrière l'identité de la Taupe, mais je ne vous le dirai pas !

9 : La Taupe est de sexe...

\- Masculin

\- Féminin

 **Gamble** : Aucune doute là-dessus, la Taupe est un individu de sexe féminin ! A moins qu'Angelina ne soit un alien, et dans ce cas, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses à commencer par sa tenue vestimentaire...

10 :Qui est la Taupe ?

\- Toadico

\- Dayzee

\- Lays

\- Gamble

\- Angelina

\- Pitt

\- Boonty

\- Tanoo

\- Elder

\- Harik

\- Lara

\- Jenna

Les douze candidats arrivèrent dans la salle de conférence de l'hôtel qui avait été réarrangée pour l'occasion. Douze chaises avaient été disposées en deux rangées de six, assez espacées pour laisser aux joueurs un minimum de confort. Topi-Taupe les invita à s'asseoir, l'air grave, et leur expliqua ensuite comment se déroulerait la cérémonie.

« -Je vais taper un à un vos noms dans l'ordinateur, quand je vous appellerai, vous avancerez sur l'estrade. Si vous avez une carte d'exemption, il faut que vous la glissiez dans la fente prévue à cet effet. Vert, vous restez. Rouge, vous partez. La personne qui sera éliminée ce soir sera celle qui aura le moins bien répondu au questionnaire. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Personne ne broncha.

« -Quelqu'un voudrait-il passer en premier ? »

Trois candidats levèrent leur main, parmi eux, Jenna. Topi-Taupe la choisit par galanterie.

 **JENNA**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Elle laissa transparaître sa joie avant de redevenir sérieuse, le temps que les autres candidats passent. Sa place fut aussitôt prise par Harik. Le prince abordait une expression tout à fait ordinaire et ne semblait pas du tout stressé.

 **HARIK**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Il émit un petit rire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux tout en souriant, montrant ainsi ses dents blanches. Il regagna sa chaise et regarda passer Pitt. L'oiseau était toujours aussi indifférent et ne semblait pas pénétré par l'angoisse.

 **PITT**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Il se rassit et Topi-Taupe appela une nouvelle candidate en la personne de Dayzee. Elle essayait de paraître naturelle, mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'elle était rongée par la peur.

 **DAYZEE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Lays la suivit, son attitude calme et sereine avait disparue, mais il ne tremblait pas pour autant. Il essayait de contenir toute la pression pour rester cool.

 **LAYS**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Lays adressa un clin d'œil à Dayzee et Toadico. La première lui renvoya, mais la seconde ne le vit pas. Lara fut la suivante. Elle était plus que tendue et regardait impatiemment l'écran, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre plus longtemps sa couleur.

 **LARA**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ROUGE**

Jenna en était bouche bée. Elle essaya d'articuler quelques mots, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Certaines personnes étaient surprises, d'autant plus que Lara aurait pu continuer à coup sûr si elle avait pris l'exemption.

« -Lara, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de me suivre, lui dit Topi-Taupe, ayant un ton de déception dans la voix.

-Oui, j'arrive, répondit la candidate qui venait de regagner ses esprits.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que tu restes avec nous ! lui cria Jenna avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

-Moi aussi, mais c'est un jeu, et dans un jeu, il faut toujours un gagnant et un perdant, n'est-ce pas ? lui sourit gentiment Lara. »

Et elle partit avec l'animateur.

« -Tout s'est passé si vite, résuma Toadico, encore choquée par la nouvelle.

-Pourtant, elle aurait pu rester, marmonna Gamble, attendri par la scène.

-Ouais... Elle aurait pu rester si elle avait pris l'exemption, mais elle a refusé par gentillesse... Comme quoi, dans ce jeu, il ne faut pas hésiter à défier la morale et à jouer des tours, c'est la stratégie de la Taupe après tout, termina Lays, mettant tout le monde d'accord. »

...

Topi-Taupe et Lara attendait un bateau sur le quai, la première candidate éliminée allait à présent quitter l'hôtel Sirena. Avant d'embarquer, Topi-Taupe lui posa les questions qu'il avait l'habitude de poser aux victimes de la Taupe.

« -Alors Lara, j'imagine que tu es déçue de partir... Tu imaginais être éliminée dès le premier tour ?

-Je m'y attendais. Vraiment. Lorsque j'ai refusé de prendre l'exemption, à ce moment-là, sur la corde, je me suis dit pendant l'espace d'un instant que j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort. Apparemment, j'avais raison.

-Mais à ce moment là, tu aurais encore pu faire semblant de tomber et gagner l'exemption, pourquoi as-tu choisi de continuer ?

-J'ai pensé à Jenna. Elle avait passé l'épreuve avant moi, et on partageait une forte relation toutes les deux. En deux jours, on avait déjà réussi à devenir amies, ce n'est pas rien, tu vois. Puis... Ce matin là, quand tu m'as proposé l'exemption, j'ai repensé à quelque chose. Si j'avais pris le journal numéro quatre, c'était uniquement grâce à Jenna qui m'avait expliqué comment l'émission fonctionnait, alors je me suis sentie un peu coupable d'avoir bénéficié de cette exemption à sa place.

-Je comprends, c'est tout à fait honorable, tu sais. Un dernier petit mot pour la route ?

-Je me suis beaucoup amusée en votre compagnie, j'espère que Jenna ira loin, et c'est dommage que je sois partie après seulement deux épreuves physiques. Je souhaite bonne chance à tout le monde, en particulier à la Taupe qui devra surveiller ses arrières ! Je regarderai la suite de l'émission bien sûr !

-Tu es dans un bon état d'esprit Lara, je suis heureux de voir que tu n'es pas trop triste de partir ! On se verra à la fin de l'émission, bye ! lui lança l'animateur.

-Ha, bonne chance pour t'occuper de tout ce petit monde, je vais me relaxer, moi ! lui dit Lara en plaisantant. Au revoir ! »


	4. Surprise Party !

_Précédemment, les douze personnages avaient concouru dans une autre épreuve physique, une épreuve de funambule. Des surprises sont arrivées lors de cette épreuve, des personnes que l'on aurait pu croire inapte à faire ce genre de choses ont triomphé de ce défi alors que d'autres ont lamentablement échoué. Les participants ont ensuite pu échanger quelques informations pour mieux se préparer en vue de l'élimination éminente de l'un des candidats. Après avoir pris leur quiz, ils se sont rassemblés et Lara a du partir, étant celle qui connaissait moins de choses concernant la Taupe... Elle a fait une erreur de parcours qui lui a été fatale. Si elle avait accepté l'exemption, elle serait toujours présente en ce moment._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Angelina

Nom : Frost

Date de Naissance : 15/11

Métier : Détective Privée

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

4 : **Surprise Party !**

Dans la chambre 105, le réveil fut pénible pour deux candidates. Quand Toadico et Dayzee regardaient le lit vide qui était autrefois occupé par Lara, elles avaient toutes les deux un pincement au cœur... Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'endurait Jenna. Elle avait perdue sa coéquipière et par dessus tout celle en qui elle avait le plus confiance, son amie.

 **Toadico** : Hier encore, Lara était avec nous... Ca me fait tout drôle de me réveiller et de ne pas la voir à mes côtés... Je sais, c'est le jeu, mais il est cruel, elle ne méritait pas de partir. Vraiment.

 **Dayzee** : Quand on se dit que ça aurait pu être nous qui aurions pu partir... C'est là qu'on se rend compte que le jeu n'est vraiment pas juste et qu'il ne faut pas faire de cadeaux.

 **Jenna** : Ca m'a vraiment fait un choc hier. Lara, Lara... Mais qu'as-tu fait lors de ce quiz ? On avait pourtant récapitulé ensemble qui pourrait être ou ne pas être la Taupe ? Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé... Et le fait qu'elle parte ne m'a pas vraiment aidé étant donné qu'elle n'était assurément pas la Taupe. En tout cas, j'essaierai d'aller le plus loin possible pour elle.

Tous les candidats prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel Sirena. Pour Pitt, il constituait en un simple verre d'eau. Lays et Angelina avaient pris des céréales, Dayzee, Toadico et Harik dégustaient de savoureuses crêpes et les autres mangeaient des fruits.

 **Tanoo** : C'est curieux, hier on se lamentait tous du départ de Lara, et aujourd'hui nous revoilà tous motivés à bloc. Enfin, il vaut mieux ça plutôt que l'on fasse des têtes d'enterrement.

« -Alors les filles, pas trop vide votre chambre ? demanda gentiment le Yoshi bleu à ses deux amies.

-Malheureusement, si, répondit Toadico timidement en versant du jus d'orange à Elder.

-Ouais... Mais il n'y a pas grand chose que l'on puisse faire pour ça, continua Dayzee. Au fur et à mesure que le jeu avancera, notre nombre diminuera.

-C'est indéniable, dit Pitt, plongé dans son livre.

-Tu lis quoi ? lui demanda Lays, visiblement intéressé par le livre de Pitt.

-Mmh... C'est un livre écrit par Kylie Koopa. Elle l'a appelé « Mario et Luigi : Partenaires du Temps. ».

-Ca a l'air sympa, constata Lays. Je n'ai pris qu'un livre dans mon sac, parce que je ne pensais pas avoir le temps de lire... Il s'appelle « Le Règne d'or » et parle principalement de l'apogée du Royaume Champignon. On apprend pas mal de choses là dedans... »

 **Jenna** : J'écoutais calmement la discussion de Lays et Pitt, et j'ai franchement trouvé suspect le fait que Pitt possède le livre écrit par la précédente Taupe. Personne d'autre n'est au courant, mais c'est peut-être l'un des indices cachés au cours de cette aventure.

« -En tout cas, cet hôtel mérite bien ses trois étoiles, la nourriture est succulente ! lança un Gamble réjoui.

-Ce n'est rien face à mon hôtel privé ! dit fièrement le prince Harik.

-Peut-être, mais nous ne sommes pas issus d'une famille royale comme toi, lui rappela sagement Elder.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux.

-C'est même carrément vrai ! s'exclama Tanoo.

-Tu m'as fait peur Tanoo ! fit une Angelina irritée.

-Dis nous ce qui ne te fait pas peur, ça ira plus vite...

-Gamble ! Vous n'allez pas commencer quand même !? cria Boonty en mêlant incrédulité et énervement dans sa voix. C'est le matin, démarrez en douceur, on verra pour la suite...

-A vrai dire, sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je pense que ça serait mieux s'ils restaient calme, du début à la fin de la journée.

-C'est vrai, tu marques un point Elder, se ravisa la Boo.

-Hey tout le monde ! Topi-Taupe arrive ! annonça Dayzee à toute la bande. »

Topi-Taupe arrivait en effet dans la salle à manger, il salua les candidats et prit place à table avec eux. Au bout d'un petit moment, lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, Topi-Taupe s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et attira leur attention.

« -Comme vous le savez tous, Lara a été éliminée hier par la Taupe, et malheureusement, elle ne sera pas la dernière à finir comme cela. Vous avez déjà concouru dans deux épreuves... Aujourd'hui, vous allez tenter de remporter la troisième. J'ai besoin de trois personnes qui s'y connaissent en publicité, trois autres qui ont un bon sens de l'organisation, deux qui ont du bon goût et trois dernières qui ont un fort pouvoir de séduction. Vous avez trois minutes pour vous décider, leur annonça Topi-Taupe.

-Par pitié, commença Gamble, je ne veux qu'une seule chose. Qu'Angelina ne fasse pas partie des deux personnes qui ont du bon goût.

-De toute manière, je pense que Lays et Toadico sont beaucoup plus qualifiés que la plupart d'entre nous pour effectuer le travail de ce groupe, répondit Elder, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondirent les deux concernés, heureux d'être dans le même groupe.

-Oh, je ne pourrais pas être avec vous alors, fit Dayzee. Mais attendez ! Pitt aussi est qualifié pour cette mission, non ?

-Personnellement, dit alors Gamble, je pense que Pitt irait mieux dans le groupe administration. Il semble plutôt ordonné. Ensuite, il me semblerait logique qu'Elder fasse partie de ce même groupe. Puis, Jenna devrait les rejoindre car elle est prof d'anglais. Dans le groupe séduction, j'enverrais Harik aux côtés de Boonty... Et Tanoo, mais uniquement parce que je pense que les trois personnes restantes, à savoir moi, Angelina et Dayzee, seront mieux à même de faire de la publicité. Ca vous va ?

-Ma foi, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, dit sincèrement Harik, étonnant ainsi tous les autres.

-C'est votre dernier choix ? Je vais récapituler si ça l'est. »

Les participants confirmèrent les groupes en acquiesçant.

Publicité : Angelina, Dayzee, Gamble.

Organisation : Elder, Jenna, Pitt.

Décoration : Lays, Toadico.

Séduction : Boonty, Harik, Tanoo.

« -Bien ! Groupes Organisation et Décoration, veuillez me suivre. »

...

Topi-Taupe, Elder, Jenna, Pitt, Lays et Toadico partirent de l'hôtel Sirena les premiers. Ils prirent un bateau pour l'île Delphino et arrivèrent à destination une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Le présentateur les amena dans une salle assez grande et vide. Seuls un ordinateur et une imprimante étaient présents dans la salle. Intrigués, les cinq candidats se tournèrent vers Topi-Taupe. Celui-ci leur expliqua les tâches qui leur étaient imposées.

« -Je vais commencer par le plus simple. Groupe Décoration ! Votre rôle est simple, vous allez devoir décorer cette salle car nous allons organiser une fête !

-Une fête ?! lancèrent simultanément les cinq candidats présents.

-Oui, une fête, fit Topi-Taupe en riant de leur étonnement. Chaque groupe va devoir effectuer une tâche bien précise qui mènera à l'aboutissement de la fête. Bien sûr, vous ne voudrez pas prendre ça à la légère, car si un client n'est pas content, il peut demander à être remboursé intégralement. Ce défi vaudra vingt mille pièces, si vous arrivez à atteindre la somme de trois cent pièces collectées une fois que le dernier client est parti, elles seront ajoutées à votre cagnotte. Vous devrez travailler en équipe pour remporter cette épreuve.

Bon, maintenant, Groupe Décoration, vous serez chargés de décorer la salle et de rendre cette salle agréable à regarder. Pour ça, je vais vous remettre cette carte de crédit qui vous permettra d'acheter ce que vous voulez. Néanmoins, je tiens à vous dire que l'argent que vous retirerez sera soustrait de votre cagnotte... Quelqu'un viendra assister à votre fête et sera juge de la décoration. Si cette personne n'aime pas, vous perdrez tout l'argent dépensé. Si, au contraire, elle aime, vous gagnerez le double de la somme ! Attendez un peu avant de partir.

Groupe Organisation, à l'aide de cet ordinateur, vous devrez en premier vous occuper des tracts. Ensuite, vous pourrez en imprimer jusqu'à trois cent. Ces tracts seront distribués par le Groupe Publicité tout à l'heure. Vous avez quelques obligations par contre : vous êtes obligés d'indiquer que si un client n'est pas content, il peut être remboursé. Vous devez aussi indiquer l'heure d'ouverture et l'adresse du lieu où l'on tient cette fête, il faudra aussi mentionner qu'il y aura une vente aux enchères. Etant donné que vous gérez la fête, vous devrez aussi installer le matériel nécessaire à l'accomplissement de la fête. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est dans la cuisine. Le matériel se trouve quant à lui dans le local situé dans la cour. La fête commencera à dix-neuf heure trente, soyez prêts d'ici là ! Je vous laisse, fit Topi-Taupe en leur faisant un signe d'au revoir.

-Hé ben, ça va pas être de la tarte ! soupira Toadico.

-Ne te plains pas, imagine tout le travail que vont devoir faire les autres...

-Ouais c'est vrai. Bon, bah on va commencer à faire le ménage pour leur faciliter la tâche alors !

-Hein ? On ne va pas d'abord tout installer avant de faire le ménage ?

-Il faut bien qu'on les aide un peu, non ? lui sourit Toadico. »

 **Lays** : Je suis bien d'accord sur le fait qu'il faille faire le ménage, mais maintenant ? Toadico est dénuée de logique, ou alors elle essaie de nous faire perdre du temps... Si on fait le ménage maintenant, on devra le refaire plus tard une fois qu'ils auront tout installé...

De leur côté, les trois membres du Groupe Organisation s'afféraient déjà à la conception des tracts. Jenna avait pris place sur la chaise située sous le bureau de l'ordinateur tandis que ses deux compagnons regardaient debout ce qu'elle faisait.

« -Alors... On va commencer par résumer les informations que nous devons mettre sur cette affiche.

-D'accord, fit Elder. On doit commencer par mettre en petit, plutôt vers le bas, que les personnes non satisfaites peuvent être remboursées dans leur totalité. En haut à droite on pourrait mettre que le prix d'entrée est de cinq pièces par personne.

-Oui, confirma Pitt. Au milieu, on pourrait aussi dire ce qu'il y aura... Genre, une piste de danse, un DJ, nourriture, et tout... Quand ça sera fait, vous pourrez aller voir le matériel et me laisser me charger du côté artistique de la chose, suggéra le peintre. »

 **Elder** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que quelque chose m'a échappé. Oui, quelque chose d'anormal s'est passé. Anormal ou illogique.

 **Jenna** : J'ai trouvé Pitt pour le moins étrange lors de cette conception des tracts... D'habitude, il se fout de tout et nous laisse faire. Pour une fois, il s'investit. Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie ou non ce changement de caractère, mais je garde ça dans un coin de ma tête.

 **Elder** : Ah ! J'y suis ! Pitt nous demande d'abord d'écrire ce qu'il y aura de prévu lors de la fête, et seulement après il nous dit d'aller voir le matériel. Il aurait peut-être fallu faire l'inverse d'abord, non ?

...

De leur côté, les six joueurs restants attendaient impatiemment le retour de Topi-Taupe. Voyant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant l'heure du repas, ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à manger. Le repas du jour était assez simple, c'était un simple ragoût que tout le monde apprécia à sa juste valeur. L'animateur les rejoignit peu après et l'animation prit place à leur table. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Topi-Taupe les pria de le rejoindre devant l'hôtel.

« -Je vois que tout le monde est là, sourit Topi-Taupe, Cap vers l'île Delphino ! »

...

Toadico et Lays venaient de rentrer avec leurs derniers achats. Ils furent accueillis par les trois autres candidats qui étaient attablés.

« -Elder nous a préparé de quoi manger, venez, c'est trop bon ! leur lança Jenna.

-J'ai déjà vu mieux, se contenta de dire Pitt.

-Pitt, t'exagère quand même !

-Haha, venant de lui, je prends ça pour un compliment, ria le vieux champignon. Bref, vous ne venez pas manger avec nous ?

-Si si ! Laissez-nous en un peu, lui répondit Toadico.

-Ouais, mangez pas tout ! On termine de rentrer avec toutes les décorations et on arrive. »

Les deux amis firent encore trois allers et retours avant de finalement fermer la porte et de s'écrouler de fatigue sur des chaises.

« -Mmh… Ça sent bon, c'est quoi ? demanda Lays à personne en particulier.

-Du Chamboon, lui répondit Elder. C'est une des spécialités des habitants de Frissonville.

-Tu viens de Frissonville ?

-Non Toadico, mais mes parents étaient originaires de cette région. Moi je vis dans la ville d'Holly Jolly.

-Ah d'accord… En tout cas, tu cuisines bien !

-Merci, merci… J'ai quelques talents insoupçonnés en effet.

-Comment ça s'est passé pour vous, leur demanda Jenna entre deux fourchettes de Chamboon.

-C'était épuisant, mais au moins, on a tout trouvé ! sourit Toadico. Et Lays a même réussi à marchander avec le vendeur, du coup, on n'a payé que six mille pièces à la place de dix mille !

-Six mille pièces pour ça ? Ça fait beaucoup quand même, murmura Jenna.

-Faut voir ce qu'on a pris aussi, n'est-ce pas Toadico ? dit Lays en adressant un clin d'œil à sa partenaire.

-Vous allez être étonnés à mon avis. Et à coup sûr on empochera la récompense de l'épreuve !

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Pitt.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Toadico ? la questionna Jenna.

-Je pense que j'ai compris, fit Elder en se grattant le menton. L'atmosphère de la fête dépend avant tout du décor. Vous avez dû choisir quelque chose de particulier qui attire les insulaires, je me trompe ?

-Tu as parfaitement raison ! confirma Lays. »

...

Topi-Taupe et les six autres candidats venaient de débarquer sur l'île Delphino. Il les mena dans la salle des fêtes et les participants purent retrouver leur cinq amis pendant un court instant.

 **Tanoo** : Hier, Pitt m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'un boulet comme coéquipier. Vu qu'il est toujours dans le jeu, et que j'y suis aussi, notre petite coalition a pris forme. Je suis vraiment content qu'il n'ait pas trahi sa promesse. Vu que nous sommes dans deux groupes différents, il pourra m'avertir des faits et gestes de ses autres partenaires...

 **Angelina** : Ceux qui n'étaient pas avec moi dans le bateau étaient étranges. Ils ne paraissaient pas du tout inquiétés ou affolés. Au contraire, ils étaient bien calmes. C'est quelque chose de surprenant, après tout, une épreuve était sûrement en route, non ?

« -Regardez, ils sont arrivés, s'exclama Toadico en s'élançant pour rejoindre Dayzee.

-On s'en fout un peu beaucoup.

-Tu parles d'une manière de les accueillir Pitt ! le gronda Jenna.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas morts de faim, plaisanta Topi-Taupe.

-On peut remercier les talents d'Elder pour ça... Ce n'est pas un certain animateur qui nous aura nourri.

-Ma foi, tout le monde a une face cachée, non ? lança le présentateur à l'adresse de Lays.

-Ou un côté obscur, répondit ce dernier.

-C'est bien vrai ! fit son interlocuteur, s'avouant ainsi vaincu. Groupes Sélection et Publicité, venez recevoir vos ordres de mission ! Groupe Organisation, venez apporter ce que vous devez apporter ! »

Elder partit aussitôt chercher les tracts publicitaires. Il revint en quelques secondes seulement, les autres se demandaient s'il était vraiment le plus vieux de l'émission.

« -Groupe Publicité, vous devrez distribuer les tracts que le Groupe Organisation a imprimé en l'occasion d'une fête qui se déroulera ici-même. »

Les six nouveaux arrivants n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Comment pourraient-ils organiser une fête dans ce bâtiment si...banal ? Topi-Taupe rit à haute voix en voyant leur mine déconfite et les rassura aussitôt.

« -Les Groupes Décoration et Organisation sont déjà assignés à leur tâche, nous allons maintenant passer à vous. Groupe Publicité, vous savez que vous devez distribuer ces tracts aux personnes étant sur l'île. Mais attention, vous n'en avez que trois cent !

-C'est déjà pas mal, bougonna Angelina.

-Mais laisse-lui le temps de finir enfin ! cria Gamble. »

 **Dayzee** : Et c'est reparti pour un tour... Je me demande comment on va s'en sortir avec ces deux-là... Gamble a pourtant décidé de faire les groupes, alors pourquoi s'est-il mis avec Angelina ? Pour saboter peut-être ?

« -Vos amis ont fixé le prix d'entrée à cinq pièces, ce qui me paraît être un prix convenable. Si des invités ne sont pas satisfaits, ils peuvent exiger le remboursement total du prix d'entrée. Pour gagner les vingt mille pièces de ce défi, vous devez avoir collecté trois cent pièces lorsque le dernier fêtard sera parti. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi votre rôle est primordial, non ?

-Oui, sans publicité, nous n'arriverons jamais à gagner autant d'argent.

-Voilà. Maintenant, le Groupe Séduction. Lors de cette fête, ce soir, il y aura une vente aux enchères. Votre but est de collecter cinq objets sur l'île... Ces objets devront être donnés par quelqu'un étant sur l'île. Comptez sur votre charme et sur la générosité des insulaires pour menez à bien votre part du travail. Si le total des pièces récoltées lors de la vente aux enchères est supérieur ou égal à trois cent, vous ajouterez dix mille autres pièces à la cagnotte. Allez, bonne chance ! »

Sur cette dernière explication de Topi-Taupe, les deux équipes restantes se séparèrent pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Enjoués et optimistes, ils en avaient presque oublié la raison de leur venue sur l'île, mais la Taupe ne tarderait pas à leur rappeler...

...

« -Bon, on a en notre possession trois cent tracts publicitaires. Si on se sépare la tâche chacun, on pourrait arriver plus facilement à attirer du monde, suggéra Gamble.

-Je suis sceptique, déclara Angelina.

-Propose, si tu es si intelligente que ça, lui lança Gamble en insistant bien sur le mot « intelligente ».

-Oh, ça va, hein ? Tu ne vas pas recommencer à me pomper l'air ! cria la détective.

-Les gars ! Stop ! Arrêtez ça tout suite ! leur ordonna Dayzee. »

 **Dayzee** : Cette épreuve s'annonçait clairement beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais... Je me demande si l'un d'entre eux n'utilise pas... Non, rien, oubliez.

Le Maskass et le pingouin de sexe féminin se tournèrent le dos, bien décidés à ne plus se parler. Dayzee, exaspérée, laissa s'échapper un long soupir de découragement.

« -Bon, je vais vous donner mon point de vue, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, d'accord ? elle vit qu'ils hochèrent la tête et continua, Donc, je pense que l'idée de Gamble est assez efficace dans la mesure où le temps nous presserait. Mais là, nous avons énormément de temps devant nous. De plus, si on se sépare, on risque de donner plusieurs tracts à la même personne, et pour peu que cette personne s'en foute complètement, on risque gros. Faut pas oublier non plus que si on est en groupe, on risque d'attirer plus de personnes... On aura l'air plus 'convaincants'.

-Tu as dit le mot 'risque' trois fois en un court espace de temps, lui fit remarquer Gamble.

-Vraiment ? répondit Dayzee en souriant, assez embarrassée. J'imagine que j'aime ce mot...

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouve que ta stratégie est plutôt bonne Dayzee, dit Angelina en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu devrais peut-être prendre le mégaphone pour que ta voix porte, parce que tu sembles plus qualifiée que moi ou Gamble pour attirer les gens

-Je suis aussi habilité à faire ça, répliqua le Maskass jaune en fronçant les sourcils. »

Gamble garda le mégaphone et les trois partirent sur la place de la ville.

 **Angelina** : J'ai juste trouvé ça étrange que Gamble ne veuille pas laisser le mégaphone à Dayzee... Il n'a pas mené son enquête ou quoi ? Dayzee est une animatrice de télévision, elle est beaucoup plus à même d'attirer les gens rien que par un sourire que Gamble avec des mots bien choisis ! J'ai trouvé Gamble suspicieux sur ce coup là. Soit il est vraiment vaniteux et son amour propre a été touché, soit il est la Taupe et souhaite nous faire perdre des clients.

 **Gamble** : C'est pas parce qu'Angelina ne m'aime pas qu'elle doit faire part de ce dédain en public ! « Oh, Gamble n'est pas capable de faire ça, fais-le Dayzee ! », mais pour qui elle se prend au juste ?

...

« -Récapitulons... On doit récolter cinq objets qui nous auront été donnés par des habitants de l'île. »

 **Boonty** : Je savais que ce qu'avait dit Tanoo était faux, ou du moins, pas totalement exact. J'attendais juste de voir ce qui allait se passer par la suite pour intervenir et paraître suspecte au possible.

« -Harik, où crois-tu qu'on puisse trouver quelque chose ? lui demanda Boonty, comme si lui seul pouvait avoir une idée.

-Hahaha ! s'esclaffa Harik, Je vois qu'on a reconnu l'un de mes principales qualités !

-L'une des seules, oui, chuchota Tanoo à l'adresse de Boonty qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Pour vous répondre, lorsque nous avons fait le tour de la ville, j'ai cru apercevoir une échoppe mémorable ! Peut-être pourrions-nous inviter le propriétaire à nous remettre quelque chose d'une quelconque valeur ? proposa Harik aux deux autres en montrant ses dents blanches. »

Les deux autres joueurs approuvèrent l'idée, n'ayant rien d'autre en tête, et suivirent Harik. Ils déambulèrent ainsi pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, et attendirent cinq minutes un ferry qui devait les transporter de l'autre côté. Ils atteignirent ensuite la boutique dont parlait Harik. Ils entrèrent au contentement du prince et quelque chose les frappa.

« -Mais... C'est pas du tout une boutique de souvenirs ! crièrent Boonty et Tanoo sous le choc.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'avais cru en voyant l'insigne dehors qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de souvenirs...

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda aimablement le Noki à lunettes gérant le prétendu magasin.

-Mais oui, mon brave. Voyez-vous, nous participons à une sorte de jeu, et nous devons organiser une fête ! Et lors de cette fête, il y aura une vente aux enchères, notre groupe cherche donc des objets qui pourront servir lors de cet évènement.

-A vrai dire, notre ami nous a dit que c'était une boutique de souvenirs, c'est pour ça que nous sommes venus...

-Oh, je vois. Bon, je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais tenter de vous aider, restez là, je reviens tout de suite !

-Merci pour votre gentillesse ! »

 **Boonty** : Comment Harik a t-il pu se tromper comme ça ? Confondre un stand où l'on doit éclater des caisses avec une boutique de souvenirs ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit vraiment être bête ou négligent. Ou alors c'est la Taupe.

 **Tanoo** : Avec tout le temps que l'on a eu pour visiter la ville, il aurait au moins pu se souvenir que ce n'était pas une boutique mais une espèce de stand de jeu. Et à mon avis, il n'est pas aussi bête qu'on ne le pense. Hier, lorsque l'on s'est posés des questions, il a fait des remarques plutôt pertinentes. S'il joue le rôle de la Taupe, il joue mal.

...

Toadico et Lays avaient commencé à apposer des décorations sur le mur, le temps que les trois autres finissent d'installer le matériel. De temps à autres, ils allaient les rejoindre pour les aider lorsqu'il fallait porter des lourdes charges, et en profitaient pour discuter un peu.

« -Je me demande comment les autres s'en sortent...

-On a encore du pain sur la planche, tu sais, alors autant ne pas penser à eux pour le moment.

-Oui, je sais Lays, mais bon, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser... Imagine si quelqu'un saccage notre travail dans les autres groupes. Tout ça n'aura servi à rien.

-Mmh... On aurait quand même le bonus grâce à la décoration, non ? Bon, je vais voir comment se débrouille Elder avec la nourriture, je reviens !

-Dis plutôt que t'as envie d'un petit encas ! plaisanta t-elle. Ramène m'en un s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr ! »

Lays se dépêcha de quitter Toadico pour aller rejoindre Elder et lui demander de lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Jenna, voyant que Pitt voulait faire une pause, décida de rejoindre elle aussi Elder quand un hurlement survint dans la pièce.

« -Toadico ! Ca va ? s'empressa t-elle de lui demander une fois qu'elle l'avait rejointe.

-Oui oui, ça- Non ! cria son interlocutrice. »

Les trois garçons accoururent et constatèrent l'ampleur des dégâts.

« -Rien de cassé Toadico ? la questionna Elder, visiblement très inquiet.

-Ouf, je suis soulagé. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, souffla Lays.

-C'est pas tant à elle qu'il est arrivé quelque chose, dit Pitt, mais plutôt à ce que vous avez fait. »

La tapisserie qu'ils venaient de mettre sur le mur était déchirée sur plus de cinq mètres de longueur.

« -C'est pas grave, murmura Lays sur un ton peu convaincant. On n'aura qu'à recommencer cette partie là ! Puis, c'est pas comme si on n'avait encore rien fait ! Encore une quinzaine de mètres et on aura fini la tapisserie !

-Désolée... »

 **Jenna** : Expliquez-moi comment Toadico, qui a l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose, a t-elle pu commettre une erreur de débutante ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! Lays a fait comme si de rien n'était, mais il est tout de même déçu, j'en suis sûre.

 **Pitt** : Vu comment elle se tenait sur l'escabeau, il était certain qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle tomberait.

 **Elder** : Je n'étais pas vraiment là au moment de l'accident, en tout cas, si c'est du sabotage, elle a définitivement bien choisi son moment. Personne ne regardait dans sa direction ! De plus, je ne vois pas trop comment elle a pu faire son compte...

...

« -Mesdames et messieurs, approchez, approchez ! retentit la voix de Gamble à travers le mégaphone. »

Les passants, intrigués, s'approchèrent du groupe des trois candidats. Toujours perché sur un banc, Gamble continuait d'attirer l'attention. Angelina partit voir un petit groupe de Pianta qui s'était arrêté et commença à leur parler de la fête.

« -Tenez mesdames ! Voici pour vous, messieurs ! J'espère vous voir lors de ce qui va être l'une des meilleures fêtes du monde !

-Le prix n'est que de cinq pièces ? la questionna une Pianta d'âge mûr.

-Oui, et si vous n'êtes pas du tout satisfaite, vous pouvez demander à être totalement remboursée lorsque vous partirez.

-Tout ça m'intéresserait vraiment, commença un Pianta qui devait sûrement être son mari, mais malheureusement, nous suivons un voyage organisé et ce n'est pas au programme.

-Peut-être que je peux arranger ça ? Où est votre guide ?

-Il discute là-bas avec l'une de vos amies sûrement.

-Oh, je vois. J'imagine que Dayzee saura le persuader. »

En effet, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Dayzee semblait être en pourparlers avec l'animateur.

« -C'est un événement unique qui ne se reproduira certainement pas deux fois, monsieur. Je suis sûre que vos clients seraient tous très heureux de pouvoir se rendre à cette fête, regardez ils sont en train de discuter avec mon associée là-bas.

-Oui, mais vous comprenez, c'est que je ne décide pas du tout du planning...

-Je comprends, les supérieurs ne sont pas toujours faciles à convaincre. Mais si vous prenez une bonne initiative, vos supérieurs sauront sûrement vous récompenser, vous ne pensez pas ? dit la fleur en lui lançant son meilleur sourire.

-Vous avez raison ! Je vais en discuter avec les clients ! »

Gamble leur sourit à toutes les deux, ils venaient de faire d'une pierre cinquante coups.

…

« -Harik, tu es la Taupe.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Tu viens de nous amener quelque part où l'on ne devrait pas pouvoir trouver d'objets pour la fête !

-Hahaha ! le prince passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde et reprit, Au final, nous avons quand même réussi à avoir l'un des cinq objets ! Et il est plutôt beau, si je puis me permettre.

-Peut-être, mais il nous reste quatre autres objets à trouver, lui rappela Tanoo. On a perdu beaucoup de temps pour venir ici.

-Maintenant qu'on est là, autant continuer à chercher !

-Hey ! Appuie sur la touche C pour me parler ! cria une jeune fille perchée sur le toit d'une boutique. »

Les trois joueurs s'arrêtèrent, choqués par l'étrangeté des propos de la fille. Boonty murmura un « Quelle tarée ! », approuvé par les deux autres.

« -Hmm oui ? fit Tanoo, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Vous avez perdu votre chemin, ou vous cherchez quelque chose ? Je vous ai entendus d'ici et je me demande ce que vous avez.

-Non, tout va, commença Tanoo avant d'être interrompu par Harik.

-Oh oh ! Vous avez l'œil chère demoiselle ! Nous préparons une fête et nous sommes à la recherche d'objets pour une vente aux enchères.

-Restez ici, j'arrive ! »

Tanoo et Boonty attendirent aux côté d'un Harik visiblement très heureux. Les deux premiers étaient sceptiques, que pourrait faire cette jeune fille pour les aider ? Leurs questions n'allaient pas tarder à trouver une réponse puisque la demoiselle les rejoignit.

« -Bonjour, mon nom est Mélindra ! Puisque vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide, je vais vous accompagner ! Mais d'abord, prenez ceci. Ce collier de perle appartenait à quelqu'un que je connaissais bien, mais si ça peut vous aider, prenez-le.

-Oh... Vraiment, c'est gentil, mais on ne peut pas accepter, la remercia Boonty.

-Et le défi, t'en fais quoi ? lui rappela Tanoo.

-On ne peut pas accepter un objet comme celui-ci, il a sûrement une valeur sentimentale pour elle !

-Je vous laisse décider, dit le prince pour ne pas avoir à s'embêter.

-Je persiste à croire qu'on devrait le prendre si elle nous l'offre ! s'enquit Tanoo.

-Non, on ne le prendra pas ! C'est notre dernier mot mademoiselle ! se dépêcha de dire Boonty, terminant la conversation.

-Oh, je vois, reprit Mélindra, amusée. Je viens de me souvenir qu'en fait, j'ai un autre objet qui pourrait vous intéresser, continua t-elle en s'adressant à Boonty. Tenez, je suis sûre que vous ne refuserez pas celui-ci... »


	5. Ambiance Festive !

_Précédemment, Topi-Taupe a séparé les onze joueurs restant en quatre équipes. Une équipe qui a du goût, une équipe qui sait séduire, une équipe qui peut rameuter les foules et une dernière qui possède un bon sens de l'organisation. Ces quatre équipes doivent chacune remplir les tâches qui leur correspondent pour réussir leur prochaine mission : organiser une fête. Les quatre équipes ont entamé les préparatifs, mais seront-elles prêtes à temps ?_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Angelina

Nom : Frost

Date de Naissance : 15/11

Métier : Détective Privée

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

5 : **Ambiance Festive !**

« -Oh, je vois, fit Mélindra, amusée. Je viens de me souvenir qu'en fait, j'ai un autre objet qui pourrait vous intéresser, continua t-elle en s'adressant à Boonty. Tenez, je suis sûre que vous ne refuserez pas celui-ci...

-J'y crois pas ! tonna Tanoo, furieux.

-Hahaha ! J'imagine que je n'aurais pas dû rester en retrait, s'exclama le prince, beau joueur. »

Mélindra venait de sortir de sa poche une carte verte sur laquelle était inscrit le mot « EXEMPTION ». Elle la tendit à Boonty qui prit un peu de temps avant de s'en saisir.

 **Tanoo** : Ma stratégie est d'être le plus suspicieux possible pour éliminer les candidats les plus naïfs au départ et me laisser du temps avant de trouver qui est la Taupe. Mais purée, je me fais couper l'herbe sous le pied ! Boonty est affreusement suspicieuse, elle pourrait être la Taupe !

 **Harik** : Oh, bon, Boonty mérite quand même cette exemption. Je ne vais pas faire la tête pour si peu car je suis assuré de passer le prochain épisode !

Mélindra sourit un instant en regardant la mine dépitée de Tanoo puis informa le groupe qu'elle pourrait les aider à trouver des objets. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin.

...

« -Yes ! On a bientôt fini de tapisser ! se réjouit Toadico.

-Oui, c'est super cool ! lui dit Lays. Si toutes les autres épreuves sont comme celle-ci, ce sera du gâteau !

-Oh arrête de parler de ça, ça me fait penser aux jeux Sonic de nos jours avec leur « Piece of Cake » ! hurla Pitt sans crier garde.

-Tu es sûr que ça va bien Pitt ? lui demanda Elder, soucieux de la santé mentale du Pitgit.

-Erf... Désolé, ça arrive souvent lorsque quelqu'un prononce le mot « gâteau »... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça.

-Tu souffres de troubles compulsifs liés à la stupidité des jeux vidéo de nos jours ? le questionna Jenna.

-Peut-être. »

...

Pendant ce temps, Angelina, Gamble et Dayzee continuaient de distribuer des tracts publicitaires et d'assurer la propagande de la fête. Ils avaient distribué plus de cent dix tracts et avaient déjà épuisé la place de l'île et son port. Après un vote unanime, ils décidèrent de se rendre sur la plage, lieu très fréquenté par les touristes.

« -Hé, jusque maintenant, on s'est plutôt bien débrouillés, se vanta Gamble comme à l'accoutumée.

-Oui, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça.

-Ca ne continuera pas si l'on reste comme ça à ne rien faire, souligna Dayzee.

-Okay, dit Gamble en portant le mégaphone à sa bouche. MESDEMOISELLES, MESDAMES, MESSIEURS, APPROCHEZ, APPROCHEZ ! Mes assistantes et moi organisons une fête grandiose qui se tiendra sur cette même île ce soir ! N'hésitez pas à passer, si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits, vous serez intégralement remboursés !

-Il a l'air plutôt motivé, sourit Angelina à Dayzee avant de partir à la rencontre des personnes intéressées. »

Dayzee allait la suivre lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Sur la plage, assise sur un banc, se tenait une personne, qui ne répondait pas à l'appel émis par Gamble. Curieuse et soucieuse de remplir son travail, la marguerite s'approcha de cet individu.

« -Bonjour Bonjour ! lança la présentatrice avec beaucoup d'entrain, Vous habitez sur l'île ?

-Non, je suis un peu étrangère à ces lieux. Je viens juste d'arriver sur ces lieux à la demande d'un de mes amis, lui répondit clairement la Birdo bleue portant un chapeau blanc.

-Oh, je vois... Par tout hasard, seriez-vous intéressée par une fête prenant place sur cette île paradisiaque ? Nous faisons de la publicité, peut-être que vous pourriez y revoir votre ami, non ?

-Ma foi, j'en serai enchantée, heu... Quel est votre nom ?

-Dayzee !

-Je serai très intéressée Dayzee. Je suis quasiment certaine de retrouver mon ami là-bas, sourit mystérieusement son interlocutrice. Je souhaite que votre mission soit un succès. »

La Birdo s'en alla, laissant Dayzee à ses occupations. Quelque chose la frappa soudainement.

 **Dayzee** : Quel étrange personnage, de quelle mission parlait-elle ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose... Oh, peut-être que j'analyse un peu trop tout ça. Elle a sûrement dû trouver que c'était un travail difficile.

Après avoir donné un tract à la dernière personne le demandant, le groupe avait déjà atteint le nombre de cent quatre vingt dix feuilles distribuées.

...

« -Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller maintenant ? demanda Tanoo au reste du groupe.

-Il vous faut combien d'objet ?

-Cinq est le maximum Mélindra, lui répondit Boonty.

-Je vais rester avec vous une bonne heure, mais après, je devrai m'en aller, j'espère que ça vous conviendra ?

-Bien sûr ma chère, inutile de vous faire du mauvais sang pour nous ! déclara Harik.

-En ce moment, on a en notre possession deux objets. Celui du patron du stand de jeu qui est un vase ancien et l'espèce de mannequin donné par cette gentille dame... »

...

« -Hé les garçons, vous pourriez m'aider à accrocher cette boule à facettes ? demanda Jenna à ses deux comparses ?

-Bien sûr ! dit Elder.

-Heu, je vais m'assurer que Toadico ne passe pas par là pour faire tomber l'escabeau, ironisa Pitt. »

Les deux autres sourirent et regardèrent dans la direction de la décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle était concentrée à placer les serviettes ressemblant à des circuits imprimés bleus et jaunes. Lays quant à lui posait différentes décorations à l'effigie d'appareils électriques sur les tables.

...

Les trois joueurs faisant partie du Groupe Publicité faisait du très bon travail. Ils croisèrent le Groupe Séduction et leur proposèrent de faire une pause. D'abord réticents, ils décidèrent d'accepter l'offre et offrirent quelques rafraîchissements à Mélindra. Ils ne virent malheureusement pas le temps passer et Mélindra dut s'en aller. Voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, les deux groupes se séparèrent, l'un plus avancé que l'autre dans sa tâche.

« -J'ai un plan, suivez-moi. »

...

Le Groupe Administration venait de terminer son avant-dernière tâche. Ils avaient délimité la piste de danse avec le ruban adhésif jaune et noir que le Groupe Décoration avait apporté.

« -Et voilà, s'est fait !

-Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à régler la sono pour la musique, leur rappela Elder.

-Ca va être dur, je ne m'y connais pas trop en technologie, admit Jenna.

-Moi non plus, compatit Elder.

-Inutile de préciser qu'en tant que peintre, je ne suis pas trop dans ce genre de trucs...

-Ca s'annonce mal. »

De leur côté, Toadico et Lays semblait avoir quelques difficultés eux aussi...

« -Heu... Toadie ?

-Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas été particulièrement attentifs en achetant ces panneaux à l'aspect futuriste.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? lui demanda son interlocutrice, perplexe.

-Je crois que l'on n'a pas vu qu'il y avait une prise au bout...

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il nous a demandé beaucoup de fois si l'on était sûr de vouloir les prendre ?

-Heu... Peut-être. Bon, bah on n'a qu'à laisser Jenna, Elder et Pitt brancher leur matériel et utiliser les autres prises qu'il reste.

-On aurait dû penser à acheter une multiprise...

-Hé ! Peut-être qu'il y en a une dans la remise ! Je vais voir, lui dit Lays. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller voir, le Groupe Séduction ouvrit les portes de la salle, stupéfait par le changement d'ambiance.

 **Harik** : Lays et Toadico ont fait du beau travail, ça s'est sûr ! Hahaha ! Avec moi à l'intérieur, ce lieu rayonnera de beauté !

« -Si c'est ça ton plan, permets-moi de douter de son efficacité Boonty, dit Tanoo, adoptant un ton sérieux pour l'occasion.

-Laisse-moi faire, veux-tu ? Tout le monde ! cria la Boo pour attirer leur attention. VENEZ ICI ! »

Les cinq accoururent, se demandant le pourquoi de la présence de ce groupe.

« -Bon, voilà, commença Boonty pleine d'assurance, il ne nous reste qu'un peu plus d'une heure et nous avons trouvé trois objets seulement.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? l'interrompit Jenna, un mélange de surprise et d'incrédulité dans la voix.

-Pas du tout. Bref, on est venu ici pour une seule raison. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a emmené des objets avec lui qui seraient susceptibles d'intéresser les insulaires. Il faudra que vous vous en sépariez, bien entendu...

-C'est contre les règles Boonty ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! intervint rapidement Tanoo.

-Tu verras que non, répliqua la Boo.

-Hé bien, je dois avoir un miroir dans mon sac, dit alors Harik, semblant adhérer au plan de l'ectoplasme.

-Vous pouvez prendre n'importe laquelle de mes oeuvres, se contenta de déclarer Pitt.

-Moi je dois avoir un porte bonheur à l'effigie d'un mainate !

-J'ai quelques bouquins dans mon sac qui pourrait intéresser les gens.

-Oh, allez Jenna, qui est intéressé par les livres de nos jours ?

-Regarde dans la poche arrière de mon sac, il devrait y avoir une paire de boucles d'oreille neuves ainsi qu'un piercing, je ne m'en suis jamais servie.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai rien pris d'intéressant avec moi...

-Ce n'est pas grave Elder. En tout cas, merci, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réponses !

-On a tous envie de gagner la récompense, tu sais ! »

...

Le Groupe Publicité avait quasiment terminé de distribuer les tracts, il en avait encore une vingtaine en leur possession. Sûrs de leur succès, ils décidèrent de ralentir la cadence et de donner quelques tracts par ci par là. Gamble n'utilisait plus le mégaphone, et à dire vrai, il ne pouvait plus.

 **Gamble** : Stupide extinction de voix ! J'ai du mal à me faire entendre maintenant, Angelina va sûrement me battre complètement maintenant si on se dispute encore.

...

Le Groupe Séduction, le seul pressé par le temps, venait d'atteindre les portes de l'hôtel, ils décidèrent d'accélérer le mouvement pour ne pas manquer le prochain ferry et se ruèrent dans la chambre des candidats. Ils se dépêchèrent de rassembler tous les objets des candidats et choisirent ce qui leur plaisait le plus.

 **Boonty** : S'il y avait un moment ou quelqu'un dans l'équipe devait saboter, c'était celui-ci. On n'avait presque pas de temps et on ne pouvait pas réfléchir longtemps. J'espère qu'on a fait le bon choix.

« -Bon, s'exprima Tanoo, Harik, toi qui aime les belles choses, choisis !

-Hahaha ! Vous ne cessez de découvrir mes qualités aujourd'hui ! Je suppose que je vais choisir cette peinture de Pitt et... J'hésite entre le porte-bonheur de Lays et les boucles d'oreilles de Toadico... D'un côté, ce porte-bonheur est impossible à trouver sur cette île, mais il est peut-être unique, tandis que Toadico se fiche de ses boucles d'oreilles... Prenons les bijoux ! »

...

Le Groupe Séduction arriva, hors d'haleine dans la salle des fêtes. Elder leur proposa un verre d'eau qu'ils acceptèrent sur le champ.

« -La fête commence dans sept minutes ! annonça joyeusement la taupe aux candidats.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla Toadico en manquant de s'évanouir. »

Tanoo cracha le contenu de son verre lorsque le cri perçant de Toadico retentit alors que Boonty s'étrangla. Seul Harik semblait avoir eu assez de chance, il avait déjà bu le contenu de son verre.

« -Oh, ce n'est que TT...

-Je vous jure, ce gars fous les jetons ! lança Gamble à l'hilarité générale.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, il faisait déjà ça lors de la saison précédente, les informa Jenna, l'experte de l'émission.

-Désolé, je fais tout le temps peur à cause de mes apparitions soudaines, plaisanta le présentateur avec eux. Je vois que la décoration a été bien choisie, je me demande ce que va en penser l'expert ou plutôt l'experte...

-Est-ce que ce serait une Birdo, par tout hasard ? tenta Dayzee en souriant.

-Non, désolé Dayzee !

-Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je vais commencer à prendre la place du DJ, leur dit Lays. A tout à l'heure ! »

Le Yoshi partit prendre sa place sur la scène tandis que les autres décidaient des places à occuper.

« -Je veux bien m'occuper des annonces ! dit Gamble.

-Mais tu ne peux pas en ayant perdu ta voix ! lui rappela Angelina. Je vais m'en occuper pour le début.

-Si ça va mieux par la suite, tu pourras toujours prendre le relais, suggéra Elder.

-Au fait Elder, tu pourrais t'occuper de la préparation des repas ? Moi je servirai les clients.

-Sans vouloir te vexer Toadico, lui murmura Jenna dans l'oreille, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles en cuisine avec Elder... Tu es assez maladroite après tout... Je me charge de servir les gens, qui m'aide ?

-Je veux bien, fit Gamble. Après tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Et nous on fait quoi ? demanda Dayzee.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à intervenir si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide ou de renseignements. Ou pour nettoyer aussi ! Bon, tout le monde en place, les somma Tanoo.

-Je vais accueillir nos invités ! Hahaha ! ria le prince Harik. »

Et la fête commença. Harik s'était posté aux portes de la salle pour accueillir chaleureusement les fêtards, des insulaires lui remirent des piécettes qu'il s'empressa de refuser jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rappelle qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un pourboire mais du prix d'entrée.

« -Ah la la... Harik, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, dit un Topi-Taupe amusé. »

En cuisine, Elder et Toadico n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Bien que le plus âgé des deux ait préparé de nombreux plats à l'avance, beaucoup d'invités défilaient et prenaient place à table. Gamble et Jenna faisaient face aux mêmes difficultés, étant donné la masse importante d'invités qui passaient leur commande. Tanoo vint en renfort quand il vit que ses deux amis étaient débordés.

« -Merci Tanoo, tu nous sauves, le remercia Gamble.

-De rien, c'est normal, répondit ce dernier. Toadico, il me faudrait une salade aux champignons s'il te plaît !

-Oh, excusez-moi, nous aimerions deux sodas Hilaro, lui demanda poliment un Noki.

-Et deux Sodas Hilaro s'il vous plaît ! reprit Tanoo.

-Regarde dans le congélateur, je les ai mis il n'y a pas longtemps, mais ils doivent être frais quand même ! l'informa Elder. »

...

Topi-Taupe avait envie de prendre un bon bol d'air. Il alla dehors dans l'espoir de s'aérer et tomba nez à nez avec Pitt. L'artiste semblait regarder le ciel d'un air rêveur.

« -Alors Pitt, on rêvasse ?

-Disons que j'imprime les images de cette nuit dans mon esprit pour pouvoir les réutiliser plus tard dans mes oeuvres. La journal que vous nous avez donné peut avoir différentes fonctions...

-Tu n'aimes pas trop l'ambiance de la fête, c'est ça ?

-Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise quand il y a beaucoup de personnes dans un si petit espace. Et de toute manière, je ne vois pas en quoi les autres ont besoin de ma présence. Ils se débrouillent très bien, je pense. »

...

« -Mesdames et messieurs, notre DJ Lays va vous passer la nouvelle chanson en vogue du Royaume Champignon ! Interprétée par la fameuse bande des 'Hit-Five' composée de Raya, Ghos Spell, Papy Bibi, Tom Ate et Kass Roll ! Distinctive Novel ! cria Angelina, attirant tous les regards de la foule.

-Let's Roll ! se déchaîna Lays, le sourire aux lèvres, en levant deux doigts pour chacune de ses mains. »

De nombreuses personnes quittèrent leur table pour aller danser. Jeunes et vieux, beaux et laids, minces et gros, pendant l'espace d'un instant, toutes ces personnes si différentes avaient un but en commun : s'amuser. Boonty réalisa à quel point les insulaires étaient différents des citadins.

 **Boonty** : Ils sont si différents de nous... Je veux dire, jamais au Royaume Champignon vous ne verrez un vieux millionnaire danser avec une jeune ouvrière. Pour les habitants de cette île, une fois la fête commencée, les différences sont effacées. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie et ça me surprend beaucoup.

De son côté, Dayzee ne trouvait pas particulièrement d'intérêt à regarder les gens s'amuser, ni à s'amuser avec eux comme Harik le faisait d'ailleurs. Elle aurait certainement apprécié ce moment de détente avec Toadico et Lays, mais les deux étaient pris par leur tâche respective. S'ennuyant, elle remarqua la Birdo bleue qui la fixait. Intriguée, elle se déplaça et s'assit en face d'elle.

« -Tout se passe comme vous le voulez ? lui sourit la fleur.

-Bien entendu. Mais la question est plutôt est-ce que tout se passe bien pour toi ? dit la Birdo en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-C'est à dire ? la questionna Dayzee, encore plus confuse que d'habitude.

-La Taupe... Un étrange personnage dont l'identité est gardée secrète... Comment se passe ta quête pour démasquer cet individu ?

-Je... Comment ? Qui êtes-vous ? fit Dayzee en écarquillant les yeux.

-Mon nom est Francesca Von Birdetta. Je suis en fait une joueuse de la saison précédente. J'ai perdu à mis chemin, lors de l'épisode numéro cinq. Comme tu dois t'en douter, je pense, ma venue n'a rien d'une coïncidence, si je suis présente aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Si une personne venait me proposer un tract publicitaire, elle aurait le droit de se voir remettre une exemption... Mais attention, toute exemption a un prix. Es-tu prête à entendre ce qu'il te faut faire pour l'obtenir ? »

Dayzee ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se contenta ne hocher positivement la tête.

 **Dayzee** : Wahou ! Je suis vraiment chanceuse ! J'ai eu le privilège d'adresser la parole à une candidate de la saison précédente ! Et en plus elle me propose une exemption ! C'est vraiment trop cool ! J'espère juste que Jenna ne l'a pas reconnue, sinon je pourrais avoir des problèmes...

...

Topi-Taupe attendait toujours à l'entrée du bâtiment. Pitt était rentré quelques minutes auparavant. Topi-Taupe allait faire de même pour annoncer le prochain évènement, mais Francesca, la joueuse la plus intelligente de la saison précédente alla à sa rencontre.

« -Ca y est, Dayzee a été avertie de ce qu'elle devrait faire lors du prochain défi, lui annonça clairement la Birdo bleue.

-Bien. Cela ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs ? lui demanda le présentateur.

-Oh que si, lui sourit Francesca, Beaucoup de souvenirs, tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Même si ce jeu était stressant, j'aurais aimé qu'il ne s'arrête jamais tant il était intéressant. Il m'a permis de rencontrer neuf personnes avec qui j'ai gardé contact d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Haha ! C'est le cas de le dire ! J'espère que tu nous feras encore l'honneur de ta présence demain.

-Oh je viendrais, ne t'en fais pas TT. »

Ensemble ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Francesca était peut-être fatiguée, mais elle voulait absolument connaître l'issue de cette épreuve.

...

Le présentateur se hâta d'aller voir Angelina pour lui annoncer que la vente aux enchères ne saurait tarder. Lays reçut le message et mis en route la dernière chanson. Alors que la détective allait voir Gamble pour lui demander s'il pouvait présenter l'activité, des cris retentirent et une table s'effondra. Elle accourut aux côtés du groupe des huit personnes et les aida à se relever en compagnie de Boonty, Harik et Dayzee.

« -Vous allez bien ? tenta de se rassurer Boonty.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! demanda Angelina à voix haute. Tout se déroulait bien, pourquoi a t-il fallu que la Taupe ne frappe à ce moment là ? »

Cette dernière phrase fit s'inquiéter plus d'une dizaine d'invités qui se tenaient non loin de là.

« -Nous sommes désolés du dérangement mesdames et messieurs. Excusez-nous, nous vous rembourserons à la fin de la fête. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener à une autre table, déclara Boonty d'un ton professionnel. »

 **Boonty** : Angelina... Tu viens peut-être de nous faire perdre la somme de cinquante pièces avec ton commentaire stupide ! Enfin, il n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça si tu es la Taupe...

« -Bon, je vais chercher Gamble ! Désolée de vous laisser avec le problème.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça Harik ? lui demanda gentiment Dayzee.

-Hé bien ma chère, je pense qu'il faut garder ça entre nous, mais Angelina a raison. La Taupe ou quelqu'un, a délibérément essayé de nous nuire. Tu vois ce trou ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu ne devrais pas le voir. Quelqu'un a dû enlever une vis, je pense... Ah ! La voilà ! »

 **Harik** : Si la Taupe est bien la personne qui a retiré cette vis, alors il ne peut que s'agir du Groupe Administration ou de ceux qui servaient ou de ceux qui ne faisaient rien. Cela exclurait Toadico, moi, Lays et Angelina. En sachant que Lays et Toadico se trouvaient dans cette salle bien avant nous, ils auraient aussi pu saboter. La seule personne que je peux rayer de ma liste est Angelina.

...

Zodiac Circus arriva à sa fin. Lays resta à sa place de DJ et attendit qu'Angelina débute l'annonce, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Gamble qui arriva sur scène. Derrière lui, Angelina, Jenna, Dayzee, Toadico et Boonty se tenaient en ligne, tenant chacune un objet dans la main. Tanoo avait pris place à côté de Lays, et les quatre autres garçons étaient dispersés dans la salle.

« -Nous allons commencer la vente aux enchères ! Cinq objets vous seront proposés, la personne qui offrira le plus d'argent repartira avec le dit objet si au bout de trois secondes personne n'augmente la mise.

-Il pense que ce sont des débiles ou quoi ? chuchota Tanoo à Lays qui se mit à rire.

-Hem ! s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge Gamble, tout en se retournant vers Tanoo et Lays, leur signalant qu'il les avait entendu, commençons sans plus attendre ! Angelina, apporte le premier objet s'il te plaît. »

Angelina posa le mannequin bien en évidence et se plaça à ses côtés tout en faisant un tas de gestes ridicules pour mettre en valeur l'objet.

« -Ce magnifique mannequin pourra vous aider à confectionner vous même vos vêtements ! Il est dit qu'il a appartenu au célèbre Goudchiotts, le Goomba qui a révolutionné le monde de la mode ! »

Les gens se turent un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieux Noki propose vingt pièces. Gamble allait attribuer le mannequin au Noki lorsqu'une main s'éleva de la foule et en proposa trente pièces. Pris par surprise, le Noki fit face au Sniffit et ajouta vingt pièces de plus. Le Sniffit n'alla pas plus loin, mais une Maskass monta à cinquante-cinq pièces. Exaspéré, le Noki monta jusqu'à quatre vingt pièces. Personne ne le suivit !

« -Monsieur, il faudra venir chercher votre acquisition une fois que nous aurons fini. Jenna, à ton tour.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu vendre ce mannequin quatre vingt pièces alors qu'on en trouve partout.

-C'est un roublard ce Gamble, il a de l'expérience, lui rappela Lays. »

Jenna apporta un vase ancien aux motifs étrangers aux habitants de l'île Delphino.

« -Ce vase ancien est un artefact dérobé à des bandits il y a environ un siècle. Alors qu'une personne normale penserait qu'il s'agit d'un vulgaire, mais néanmoins joli vase, un oeil averti saurait sans aucun doute percer le mystère de cette poterie... »

L'annonce de Gamble fit mouche ! Trois mains se levèrent en même temps, se disputant le vase. Il fut vendu à cent pièces. Fort de son succès, Gamble continua sa démarche.

« -La bague que vous voyez aurait, d'après une rumeur, appartenu à la princesse d'un ancien temps, habitant sur cette île. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'inverse. Les habitants de l'île n'étaient pas dupes, il n'y avait jamais eu de prince ou de famille royale sur l'île Delphino. Elle avait simplement été colonisée puis montée en démocratie. Des bruits de fond se firent entendre et une vague de protestation ne tarda pas à éclater. Voyant Gamble pris au piège, Angelina vint à son aide et s'empara rapidement du micro.

« -Bien entendu, nous savons tous qu'il n'y a jamais eu de monarchie sur l'Île Delphino, mais ça n'empêche pas les rumeurs de circuler... »

La foule, apaisée, mais toujours sceptique, ne donna que trente pièces pour cet objet. Il ne restait plus que deux autres articles et l'équipe n'avait besoin que de quatre vingt dix pièces supplémentaires pour compléter cette partie du défi. Le quatrième objet, apporté par Toadico, était en fait sa paire de boucles d'oreilles.

« -Ces boucles d'oreilles neuves étaient la propriété de ma charmante assistante, Toadico. Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas à son goût, alors elle ne les a jamais mises. Offertes par la célèbre princesse Peach, ces boucles d'oreilles ont beaucoup de valeur... »

Tout de suite, quelques mains se levèrent, et bientôt, les boucles d'oreilles furent vendues pour cent dix pièces.

« Veuillez m'excuser un instant, mais Pitt Geez est-il présent dans la salle ?

-Oui, répondit une voix au fond de la salle.

-On a déjà atteint notre objectif, est-ce que tu veux conserver ton objet ?

-C'est bon, tu peux le vendre, j'en peindrai un autre.

-Mesdames et messieurs, voici un tableau peint par Pitt Geez, il s'appelle le Papillon Rêveur. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agit d'une image de rêve à l'intérieur d'un immense papillon. Qui ne voudrait pas détenir ce magnifique coucher de soleil ? »

La foule se mit à hurler, et un grand amateur d'art repartit avec le tableau de Pitt, pour la somme de trois cent vingt pièces.

« -Merci de votre attention ! La fête va reprendre dans quelques instants ! »

...

Le dernier invité referma la porte derrière lui, laissant les onze candidats et Topi-Taupe seuls dans la salle autrefois pleine à craquer. Epuisés, les candidats s'assirent à une table avec le présentateur et furent servis par Toadico et Elder.

« -On a eu de la chance qu'il nous reste quelques provisions après tout ça, soupira Elder, Sans quoi, on aurait dû jeûner.

-Ouaip, t'as raison, acquiesça Gamble.

-Hé bien je ne sais pas pour vous, commença Lays, mais je pense qu'on a légèrement carrément tout défoncé !

-Ta phrase n'est pas très correcte, mais je pense qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Jenna au reste du groupe.

-J'insistais, c'est tout.

-En tout cas, c'était bien bon, merci Toadico, merci Elder, dit sincèrement Angelina.

-Oh, tu sais, c'est Elder qui a quasiment tout fait, on peut le remercier, répondit modestement la Toadette. »

Le reste du repas s'effectua dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Une fois qu'il fut fini, Topi-Taupe voulut leur annoncer les résultats.

« -Cette épreuve, comme vous le savez tous, valait énormément d'argent. Plus de trente mille pièces, pour être exact. Je vais dans quelques instants vous révéler les résultats, mais d'abord, place à la critique de la salle. Tu peux entrer.

-Coucou tout le monde, c'est moi la juge de la décoration ! Ca vous en bouche un coin, non ? »

La majorité des candidats était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, tant la surprise était grande. Jenna fut la première à sauter au cou de l'invitée surprise.

« -Lara ? C'était toi qui devait nous juger ?

-Vous êtes surpris ? Je ne vous avais jamais dit que j'avais été diplômée de l'université des arts de Koopoera ?

-Non, jamais, lui répondit Jenna. »

Après ces joyeuses retrouvailles, Topi-Taupe décida de se mettre aux côtés de Lara, et lui demanda d'annoncer les résultats spécifiques à son épreuve.

« -Hé bien, commença t-elle d'une voix grave, malheureusement pour vous, vous...ajoutez la somme de six mille pièces à votre cagnotte pour la magnifique décoration ! Franchement, bravo ! J'imagine que c'est vous deux qui avez fait ça ? dit-elle en désignant Toadico et Lays.

-Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Lors de cette épreuve, vous avez aussi réussi à dépasser les trois cent pièces récoltées lors de la vente aux enchères ! Vous ajoutez donc dix mille autres pièces à la cagnotte ! »

Des cris de joie retentirent dans la salle.

« -Lors de cette fête, cent douze personnes sont venues. Seules vingt trois ont été remboursées. Si je fais le calcul, vous avez amplement atteint votre objectif ! Bravo ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit alors.

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 20 000 + 10 000 + 6 000 = 36 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **58 000**

« -Lors de cette épreuve, il s'est passé quelque chose que nous n'avions pas prévu... Vous avez atteint la somme de cinq cent pièces alors qu'on ne vous en demandait que trois cent. Pour récompenser vos efforts, une exemption sera offerte à quelqu'un. Vous décidez de la personne qui doit l'obtenir.

-Personnellement, je pense que cette exemption devrait revenir à Pitt ! s'exclama Tanoo.

-Sans sa peinture, nous n'aurions pas pu atteindre cinq cent pièces, ça me paraît juste, souligna Elder.

-Pitt obtiendra cette exemption ?

-Oui, fut la réponse finale des autres joueurs.

-Heureusement que vous n'avez pas choisi de la donner à Boonty où elle aurait été perdue...

-Hein ? fit une Jenna étonnée.

-Boonty a refusé de prendre un objet qui avait une certaine valeur sentimentale pour une dénommée Mélindra. Mélindra fait partie de l'équipe, elle avait pour ordre de donner une exemption à la personne du groupe qui refuserait de prendre l'objet. Tanoo voulait l'objet et Harik s'est abstenu. Boonty a donc gagné une exemption. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que la Taupe n'a pas croisé les bras pendant cette épreuve, dit mystérieusement Topi-Taupe... »

La phrase habituelle fit encore une fois mouche : tous les candidats commencèrent à s'inspecter.

« -Oh, et pendant cette épreuve, Boonty, voyant que son groupe n'arriverait pas à avoir cinq objets, vous a demandé des objets personnels, je me trompe ?

-Non, fit simplement Harik, se souvenant très bien de ce moment.

-En effet, j'ai bien pris des objets appartenant aux autres-

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire, lança Tanoo, mécontent.

-Oui, mais vois-tu, Tanoo, en faisant ceci, je n'ai pas été à l'encontre des règles, répliqua Boonty. TT nous a dit que les objets devaient nous être donnés par des personnes étant sur l'île. Or, la peinture de Pitt et les boucles d'oreilles de Toadico nous ont été donné par eux même alors qu'ils étaient sur l'île. Ce que j'ai fait était donc dans les règles et Topi-Taupe ne peut, par conséquent, pas nous pénaliser. Il n'a jamais dit que les habitants de l'île étaient les seuls à pouvoir donner des objets.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que vous ne serez pas pénalisés. Bon... Nous pouvons rentrer à l'hôtel ! »

 **Harik** : Hahaha ! Grâce à mes cheveux soyeux, nous avons réussi à collecter trois cent pièces ! Heureusement que j'étais positionné à l'entrée ! Suite à cette épreuve, j'ai rayé définitivement Angelina de ma liste de Taupes potentielles. Si elle avait été la Taupe elle n'aurait pas secouru Gamble qui aurait perdu toute sa crédibilité. Ce dernier est suspect, quand même, comment pouvait-il ignorer qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de roi sur cette île ?

 **Angelina** : Même si au début de l'épreuve, Gamble n'arrêtait pas de m'ennuyer, je dois dire que nous ne nous sommes pas autant bagarré que d'habitude. J'avais l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure de l'épreuve, il appréciait de plus en plus ma présence. Peut-être qu'on pourrait travailler ensemble pour l'épisode prochain ?

 **Jenna** : Wahou ! Quelle surprise d'avoir vu Lara ! Je suis vraiment très contente de l'avoir revue, même si ce n'est que peu de temps. Lors de cette épreuve, Toadico a vraiment agi bizarrement. D'abord elle déchire la tapisserie, puis ensuite elle veut devenir serveuse ? Pour renverser des plats peut-être ?

 **Pitt** : La Taupe... Récapitulons les personnes qui peuvent être suspectes. Tanoo, Boonty, Toadico, Gamble, Angelina, Lays et Harik. Je me suis déjà éliminé pour des raisons évidentes, Dayzee parce qu'elle ne me paraît pas suspecte, et la même chose pour Elder et Jenna.

 **Gamble** : Franchement, malgré ce que TT a dit, je ne vois pas comment la Taupe a pu saboté quoi que ce soit... Enfin, notre groupe a été l'un des meilleurs, je trouve. Après, je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé ailleurs, il faudra que je demande.

 **Toadico** : Cette mission a été un succès sur toute la ligne ! Je me demande pourquoi TT a commencé à dire que la Taupe avait fait quelque chose... Peut-être que c'est pour rire ou pour augmenter le suspense, non ?

 **Lays** : Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Harik a particulièrement aimé la fête ! Il est assez sympa, je trouve. Pour ma part, je tenais le rôle de DJ, et même si je n'ai pas trop bougé, je pouvais garder un oeil sur toute la salle... Et je dois dire que Pitt était rarement présent...

 **Elder** : Malgré mon âge plus avancé que celui des autres joueurs, j'ai aimé cette fête. Bon, c'est vrai, je ne me suis peut-être pas déhanché sur les nouveaux tubes, mais je m'amusais quand même. Heureusement que je ne suis pas tout le temps resté en cuisine, sinon je me serais ennuyé, je pense.

 **Dayzee** : Apparemment, je suis la seule à avoir vu Francesca. D'un côté ça m'arrange, mais de l'autre ça me trouble... Est-ce qu'une exemption vaut vraiment tout ça ? J'ai des doutes...

 **Tanoo** : Boonty s'est franchement montrée plus que suspicieuse... C'était quasiment elle le centre d'intérêt de toute l'épreuve ! Elle utilise peut-être une sorte de psychologie inversée ? En nous montrant qu'elle est la Taupe, elle pense peut-être qu'on l'ignorera tant elle est évidente ? Ca reste à voir...

 **Boonty** : En fait, j'ai remarqué que les règles de ce jeu étaient très élastiques. Du moment que l'on ne fait pas quelque chose qui est interdit, tout est permis. Je pense que ça me servira prochainement... Cette épreuve était très facile à saboter, et en de multiples points. J'attends de voir la suite. J'ai aussi mes yeux sur quelqu'un qui a peut-être, ou peut-être pas, voulu faire perdre de l'argent à l'équipe intentionnellement...


	6. Ruée Tropicale

_Précédemment, les candidats ont achevé leurs préparatifs pour la fête. De nombreuses personnes ont répondu présentes à l'appel, permettant au final à l'équipe de repartir avec les pièces prévues à cet effet. L'argent gagné lors de la vente aux enchères était si important qu'une exemption a été offerte à Pitt, choisi par les autres candidats. Et pour terminer, la décoration de la salle par Lays et Toadico a plu à la juge, ce qui leur a fait gagner six mille pièces. Malgré le fait que cette mission se soit bien passée, la Taupe ne s'est pas tourné les pouces... Arriverez-vous à découvrir qui est la Taupe ?_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Angelina

Nom : Frost

Date de Naissance : 15/11

Métier : Détective Privée

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

6 : **Ruée Tropicale**

Dans l'hôtel Sirena, c'était le calme plat. Personne n'était encore réveillé à part Dayzee qui pensait à ce qui allait se passer cette journée. Apparemment, elle avait abandonné l'idée de retourner se coucher puisqu'elle se leva et s'apprêta avant de partir vers le salon de l'hôtel, son journal en main.

 **Dayzee** : Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais accepter l'exemption... Je n'ai pas envie de trahir les autres, mais d'un autre côté, Lara a pensé à la même chose et a été éliminée. Je n'aimerais pas suivre son chemin de sitôt.

La fleur descendit l'escalier et trouva Pitt, installé dans le salon depuis un bout de temps. Elle s'assit non loin de lui et commença à lui parler.

« -Dis, ça te fait quoi le fait d'avoir une exemption ?

-Pas grand chose. Il faut dire qu'on me l'a donnée aussi, c'est pas comme si j'avais dû accomplir quelque chose pour l'avoir. Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin.

-Ah bon ? s'exclama Dayzee, surprise d'entendre de tels propos. Tu sais déjà qui est la Taupe ?

-Non, bien entendu, il est trop tôt pour ça... Mais je pense que je ne partirai pas tout de suite. J'ai encore quelques épisodes devant moi... »

 **Pitt** : Dayzee, qui d'habitude ne m'adresse pas la parole vient me demander comment je me sens après avoir eu une exemption. Bien entendu, ça aurait pu être un sujet de conversation banal, mais j'ai des doutes là-dessus...

...

Tous les candidats mangeaient dans le plus grand des silences. Topi-Taupe fut le seul à oser briser ce calme qui devenait angoissant.

« -Ce soir, nous connaîtrons le nom de la seconde victime de la Taupe, déclara nonchalamment le présentateur.

-Tu dis ça d'un calme TT...

-C'est parce que c'est malheureusement comme ça que le jeu avance. Tu sais Dayzee, parfois il faut savoir faire des sacrifices... »

Dayzee comprit aussitôt ce à quoi il faisait allusion et hocha la tête.

« -Mais de toute manière, avant d'en arriver là, nous avons notre quatrième épreuve à préparer. Pour ça, je vais vous demander plusieurs petites choses. Qui sont les trois personnes les plus claustrophobes ici ?

-Moi ! cria aussitôt Dayzee.

-Sans pour autant être claustrophobe, je préfère rester à l'extérieur, expliqua Jenna.

-Et il me semble normal de préférer l'extérieur aussi, étant donné que je suis un explorateur, termina Elder.

-Je vois, maintenant, il me faudrait deux personnes qui sont fortes pour jouer au pendu.

-Hahaha ! Il s'agit d'une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aimerait se passer la corde autour du cou ici ?

-Moi quand je t'entends dire des choses comme ça, lui répondit Pitt.

-Je suis plutôt bonne en ce qui concerne les puzzles, donc on peut dire que je suis forte au pendu.

-Je me dévoue pour faire parti des gens fort au pendu, termina le Pidgit.

-A part ça... Vous aimez votre séjour dans ces îles paradisiaques ? leur demanda poliment Topi-Taupe.

-Trop d'épreuves ! hurla Gamble, ce qui fit rire tout le petit monde attablé.

-Ah, il faudra que tu t'y habitues... Nous aurons toujours deux épreuves par épisode, et parfois plus, l'informa le présentateur. Quelqu'un reprendra bien de la tarte aux myrtilles, non ?

-Si c'est si gentiment demandé... accepta Elder. »

Avec lui, Gamble et Boonty en reprirent. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Topi-Taupe leur demanda de le suivre à l'extérieur, ce qu'ils firent tous sur le champ. Alors qu'ils croyaient prendre le ferry comme ils en avaient l'habitude, le présentateur leur montra du doigt une montgolfière. Nos amis allaient profiter d'une magnifique vue... Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, et ce que la Taupe savait, c'était que le voyage en montgolfière n'était pas là que pour leur plaisir...

…

 **Lays** : C'était vraiment impressionnant... Je pense que la plupart des joueurs ne sont jamais montés à bord d'une montgolfière... C'est trop méga cool !

 **Tanoo** : Alors que tous les candidats étaient « émerveillés » par la vue, ils n'ont pas fait attention au reste... Il y avait des espèces de drapeaux rouges qui flottaient. Trois pour être plus précis... Je parie que personne d'autre que moi ne les a vus. Oh, pas grave, j'en profiterai...

« -Yay for the Mole ! s'écria joyeusement Lays.

-Tu l'as dit Lays, lui sourit Jenna.

-Je trouve cette Taupe plus énervante qu'autre chose, ronchonna Gamble.

-Ouais, mais grâce à elle tu pourras peut-être gagner beaucoup d'argent, rétorqua Tanoo.

-Oui, mais je m'en fiche un peu... Ce n'est pas ma motivation première. »

 **Angelina** : Gamble a soulevé une bonne question. Pourquoi chacun d'entre nous s'est-il inscrit à ce jeu ? Pour moi, c'est évident, c'est pour améliorer mes techniques de détective...

« -C'est vraiment trop bleu ici, se plaignit Harik.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le bleu ? lancèrent simultanément Boonty, Pitt et Lays au prince.

-Heu, rien du tout, oubliez ce que je viens de dire !

-Où va se dérouler la prochaine épreuve TT ? lui demanda Angelina.

-Toujours sur la place Delphino !

-Oh, c'est dommage... J'aurais bien aimé voir un peu autre chose que cette place...

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tout l'épisode prochain se passera ailleurs !

-Encore faut-il que je passe le prochain épisode, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca ne devrait pas être difficile pour quelqu'un comme toi, remarqua Jenna. »

Isolé dans un coin, Pitt dessinait quelque chose dans son journal. Tanoo alla le voir, feignit de s'intéresser au travail de son ami, et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert, lui donnant par la même occasion quelques consignes.

« -Je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention, mais il y a des espèces de drapeaux rouges qui flottent sur l'île Delphino. Il y en a trois pour être exact.

-Et en quoi cela m'intéresserait-il ? demanda patiemment le Pidgit.

-On est dans un jeu, le minimum serait de s'intéresser, non ? grogna Tanoo.

-D'accord, d'accord, ça m'intéresse, même si en fait je m'en fiche totalement, souffla le peintre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Tanoo.

-Quoi ? le questionna Tanoo, pensant qu'il avait quelque chose sur le visage.

-J'attends. Tu as sûrement autre chose à me dire à propos de ces fameux drapeaux, non ?

-Héhé, tu es perspicace, comme d'habitude, sourit Tanoo, satisfait par la réponse de son allié. »

 **Pitt** : Parmi tous les joueurs, Tanoo me semble être le plus stratégique. Il s'adapte à toutes les situations, est beaucoup plus intelligent que ce l'on pense et a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Comparé à lui, des candidats comme Harik, Toadico, Lays, Dayzee et Elder ne font pas le poids. Par contre, Gamble, Boonty, Jenna et Angelina ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Ils m'ont l'air coriaces.

...

La Montgolfière se posa tout doucement à quelques centaines de mètres de la statue du grand Pianta. Sous le regard admiratif des insulaires, les onze candidats et le présentateur sortirent et partirent vers la statue. Une fois arrivés, certains se mirent à rire en voyant trois cages dorées tandis que d'autres lancèrent des regards interrogatifs à Topi-Taupe.

« -Chers joueurs... Soyez les bienvenus. Vous allez concourir dans votre quatrième épreuve pour la somme de trente mille pièces. »

Les candidats se lancèrent des regards amusés : trente mille pièces n'était pas une somme à négliger.

« -Je suis certain que vous mourrez d'envie d'ajouter cette somme à la cagnotte de l'équipe. Mais avant de pouvoir vous laisser faire, je vais devoir m'assurer que vous remportiez cette mission. Nous l'avons baptisée « La Cage aux Oiseaux ». Derrière moi se trouvent trois cages dorées. Les trois d'entre vous qui sont les plus claustrophobes devront s'installer dans ces petites beautés.

-Dites moi que c'est une blague, fit faiblement Jenna en posant une main sur son front.

-Ca n'en a pas l'air, lui répondit Elder.

-On aurait dû s'en douter.

-En effet Dayzee, c'était plutôt prévisible, gloussa le présentateur. Trois équipes de deux personnes devront trouver la combinaison qui ouvrira le cadenas des cages. Une fois votre cage ouverte, continua t-il en s'adressant aux trois claustrophobes, vous devrez courir jusqu'à la porte du soleil et donner votre combinaison à la personne se trouvant près d'un panier à fruits. Ensuite, suivant le nombre de bons chiffres donnés à cette personne, Angelina et Pitt auront des chances supplémentaires de trouver une phrase cachée. Si les neuf chiffres sont correctement donnés à la Pianta de la porte du soleil, ils auront droit à neuf erreurs. Compris ? »

Les règles que Topi-Taupe avait énoncées était claires. Seule Jenna demanda comment seraient réparties les pièces.

« -Pour chaque prisonnier libéré, cinq mille pièces seront ajoutées à votre cagnotte. Si la phrase cachée est découverte, six mille pièces seront gagnées, et pour finir, chaque nombre correct rapporté à la Pianta vous récompensera de mille pièces. Laissez-moi vous donner un indice, les coureurs : l'endroit où vous devez vous rendre est facilement localisable en hauteur. Vous avez quatre vingt dix minutes à partir de maintenant pour que les trois prisonniers puissent donner les chiffres de leur combinaison à la Pianta. Allez, bonne chance ! »

Les candidats commencèrent à parler entre eux de l'épreuve. Angelina discutait avec Jenna, Elder et Dayzee, Pitt restait dans son coin, et les autres se mirent par paire. Toadico s'allia avec Lays, Gamble se joignit à Harik, et les deux participants restants décidèrent de faire équipe.

 **Tanoo** : A vrai dire, c'est une occasion en or pour moi ! Si Boonty fait quelque chose de suspect, je serai aux premières loges pour le constater !

 **Elder** : Je suis plutôt anxieux. Dans cette cage, je suis vulnérable car je ne pourrais pas savoir ce qu'ont fait les autres équipes. J'espère sincèrement que ce manque d'information ne me sera pas fatal.

 **Lays** : C'est super franchement, Toadico et moi sommes encore dans la même équipe ! On va faire de notre mieux et avec un peu de chance, on gagnera comme hier !

« -Au fait, cria Angelina pour avoir l'attention du groupe, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que l'indice de Topi-Taupe voulait dire ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Elle pensa donc tout naturellement que personne n'avait compris l'indice.

 **Angelina** : Dans un sens, ça me soulage, car si c'était un indice sur la Taupe, je ne l'avais pas compris. Mais de l'autre sens, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était important.

...

Gamble et Harik furent les premiers à partir. En chemin, ils discutèrent de leurs impressions sur le jeu, ainsi que de leurs coups de cœur. Ils continuaient leur chemin tranquillement, en oubliant presque pourquoi ils étaient là, quand à un moment donné, Gamble se rappela de leur objectif.

« -Mince Harik, c'est bien beau de discuter avec toi, mais à ce rythme là, on n'arrivera jamais à temps pour libérer Dayzee de sa cage !

-Tu as raison, il faudrait que l'on se dépêche, mais pour aller où ? Même mes magnifiques cheveux me sont inutiles dans une situation comme celle-ci...

-On a quand même un avantage par rapport à Lays et Toadico. On a déjà visité la plage et on la connaît presque comme notre poche... Réfléchis, quel endroit te semble être le plus important sur cette île ?

-Voyons voir, fit Harik en fronçant les sourcils... La Porte du Soleil me semble être l'endroit le plus important... Le Coiffeur du coin aussi... N'oublions pas l'esthéticienne qui pourrait être utile pour-

-Harik, je ne te demande pas quel endroit te semble le plus important de ton point de vue mais du point de vue d'une personne normale !

-Oh. Dans ce cas, je dirais probablement le phare. »

...

Toadico et Lays se baladaient dans la ville en quête de quelque chose qui pourrait les amener à leur destination, quand soudain, Toadico aperçut Topi-Taupe en train de boire quelque chose sur une terrasse.

« -Lays ! s'écria t-elle. TT est là-bas ! Je pense qu'il n'est pas ici pour rien, ça doit avoir un rapport avec notre mission !

-Tu dois avoir raison ! sourit Lays, amusé. On va y jeter un coup d'œil ? proposa t-il à sa partenaire. »

Pendant ce temps, Topi-Taupe les regardait s'approcher d'une manière étonnée.

...

 **Boonty** : Tanoo m'énerve ! Il n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en coin ! S'il tient tant à sortir avec moi, qu'il me le dise droit dans les yeux au lieu de me dévorer du regard. Je sais que je suis belle, mais quand même !

 **Tanoo** : Je n'arrête pas de la regarder depuis tout à l'heure... C'est sûr, elle me cache quelque chose. A chaque fois elle tourne la tête pour que je ne puisse pas voir son visage et ses mains tremblent. Je suis définitivement sur une piste.

« -On va où ?

-Je ne sais pas... Franchement je ne vois pas comment on est sensé trouver la combinaison avec un indice aussi maigre, s'emporta Boonty. »

Alors qu'ils passaient près du clocher, le bruit d'un avion se fit entendre. Curieux, ils levèrent la tête et la rabaissèrent aussitôt en écarquillant les yeux. Au dessus de leur tête flottait un drapeau de couleur rouge.

...

« -J'en ai marre, se plaignit Jenna.

-Pour la énième fois Jenna, prends ton mal en patience, la supplia Elder.

-C'est vrai, c'est déjà assez saoulant de devoir attendre, alors si tu te mets à gémir sans arrêt on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge...

-Et si je vous racontais une de mes enquêtes ? proposa aimablement Angelina.

-Pitié, non ! hurlèrent en même temps les quatre autres joueurs.

-Tu as raconté cinq fois la même enquête depuis le début de la mission il y a une demie-heure, lui dit Pitt.

-Oh ça va hein ! Je faisais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'est tout.

...

Harik et Gamble étaient enfin arrivés au phare, et à la grande surprise de Gamble, un drapeau rouge flottait au sommet du bâtiment.

« -C'était donc ça que ça voulait dire ? constata Gamble. J'aurais dû m'en douter...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Hé bien... L'indice de Topi-Taupe tout à l'heure... Il faisait référence à ce que nous aurions pu voir lors du voyage en Montgolfière...

-Ah... D'accord... Bon, et si nous trouvions le numéro de la combinaison de Dayzee ? »

Ils furent accueillis par un Goomba vert à pois oranges.

« -Oh mon brave, je ne puis vous laissez dans cet état ! Il est de mon devoir de prince de vous donner quelques pièces pour que vous puissiez vous soigner !

-Harik...

-Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre ? Ces points oranges sur son visage sont disgracieux !

-Harik, je crois que c'est sa couleur naturelle.

-Oh. »

Le prince se sentit légèrement seul pendant l'espace de quelques secondes puis redevint lui même.

« -Excusez-moi ! Nous participons à un jeu qui-

-Vous être des joueurs du jeu 'La Taupe' ? Dans ce cas, regardez ! »

Il leur montra une feuille où étaient posées trois questions.

1 : Mois de naissance de Lays – Jour de naissance de Lays ?

2 : Jour de naissance de Boonty – Mois de naissance de Boonty ?

3 : Mois de naissance de Jenna + Mois de naissance d'Elder ?

« -Oula Harik, je crois qu'on va y passer un petit moment... »

...

Du côté de Lays et Toadico, c'était la confusion totale.

 **Toadico** : Je pensais que la présence de Topi-Taupe sur cette terrasse n'était pas un hasard, mais en fait, si. Il s'avère qu'il était en train de prendre une limonade fraîche pour se désaltérer. Il nous a aussi dit que c'était sa boisson préférée.

« -On a déjà perdu pas mal de temps, déclara Lays.

-On pourrait peut-être aller au phare, non ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je viens juste de le voir, mais on dirait qu'une sorte de drap rouge flotte au sommet.

-Peut-être qu'il y en a un plus près, non ? suggéra Lays. »

Ils scrutèrent l'horizon et ses hauteurs, mais ne virent pas les deux autres drapeaux pour des raisons simples : le Soleil de la Porte du Soleil éclairait trop fortement le sommet et empêcha les deux joueurs de voir le drapeau tandis que le drapeau du clocher était dans leur dos.

...

Boonty et Tanoo venait de trouver la dernière des réponses attendues pour libérer Elder de sa cage. Tanoo regarda une dernière fois les questions et les réponses qu'ils avaient apportées.

1 : Jour de naissance d'Angelina + Jour de naissance de Gamble : 22

2 : Jour de naissance de Harik + Mois de naissance de Lara : 21

3 : Jour de naissance de Toadico - Mois de naissance de Dayzee : 01

Les deux participants se ruèrent hors du clocher en dévalant les escaliers et arrivèrent essoufflés sur la place où se trouvaient Angelina, Jenna, Elder, Dayzee et Pitt. Avant même que l'un de ces cinq là se mette à parler, Boonty entra la combinaison « 22-21-01 » et libéra Elder. Il lut les trois nombres, les répéta quelques secondes à voix haute et s'élança en direction de la Porte du Soleil. Il lui restait environ trente cinq minutes, mais il préférait se débarrasser de sa tâche le plus vite possible.

 **Elder** : Plus vite j'aurais fini, plus vite je pourrais rejoindre les autres et plus vite je pourrais me reposer.

« -Vous voulez un peu d'eau ? leur proposa Angelina. »

...

Lays et Toadico venait d'atteindre le phare. Les voyant arriver, le même Goomba qui avait accueilli Harik et Gamble vint à leur rencontre.

« -Oui, nous participons à ce jeu télévisé, acquiesça Lays.

-Dans ce cas... Je suis désolé, mais vous devrez trouver un autre endroit.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ? lui demanda le Yoshi.

-Une autre équipe est déjà passée avant vous.

-C'est bien notre veine...

-Merde ! se contenta de jurer Lays. »

 **Lays** : Comment aurait-on pu savoir qu'une autre équipe était déjà passée avant nous ? C'était impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je me sens frustré en ce moment...

 **Toadico** : On joue vraiment de malchance pour cette épreuve... Je pense que nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû faire équipe Lays et moi. Après tout, on est les plus désavantagés étant donné qu'hier nous sommes restés la plupart du temps dans la salle des fêtes.

...

Harik et Gamble étaient arrivés peu après Boonty et Tanoo, mais contrairement à eux, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver la combinaison du premier coup. De ce fait, ils durent se dépêcher de retourner au phare pour retrouver les bons nombres.

1 : Mois de naissance de Lays – Jour de naissance de Lays : 1

2 : Jour de naissance de Boonty – Mois de naissance de Boonty : 26

3 : Mois de naissance de Jenna + Mois de naissance d'Elder : 20

« -Bon, commença Harik, il faut que l'on recommence tout depuis le début !

-Et pourquoi ? demanda suspicieusement Gamble. On pourrait très bien n'en avoir qu'un seul de faux parmi les trois. Non ? Je pense tout simplement que l'on a fait une erreur de calcul quelque part ?

-Et comment va t-on faire pour deviner où nous nous sommes trompés à ton avis ?

-On va vérifier, voilà tout. Tout à l'heure, on a trouvé facilement la première question. Lays n'est pas quelqu'un qui parle difficilement de lui même. Ensuite Elder est dans ma chambre il m'a dit qu'il était né en décembre.

-Et l'autre jour, Jenna m'a dit qu'elle était née en août, compléta Harik.

-Donc... On s'est trompé quelque part avec Boonty. »

 **Gamble** : Ce challenge reposait sur les données que nous avions acquises les jours précédents. Il n'y avait que deux moyens de saboter lors de ce défi : faire semblant de ne pas connaître ces données ou les falsifier. Mais maintenant que j'y pense... Il y avait une autre manière de saboter. Il suffisait que la source des données ne soit pas correcte. En d'autres termes, Boonty nous a menti.

 **Harik** : Je ne comprends pas où nous avons pu faire une erreur. On avait tout vérifié avant de partir pour délivrer Dayzee. A mon avis, c'est Gamble qui a dû faire une erreur quelque part... C'est vrai, je me suis occupé de la première question, lui de la deuxième et ensemble on a résolu la troisième.

« -Si je me souviens bien, se remémora Harik, elle est née le vingt-sept janvier.

-Hein, tu es sûr ? Je pensais qu'elle était née le vingt-huit février...

-Réglons ce problème logiquement, fit le prince d'un ton déterminé. Si elle était née le vingt-huit février, la combinaison aurait fonctionné du premier coup.

-Mmh... C'est vrai, accepta Gamble. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Gamble trouve quelque chose à redire.

« -Hé, ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, si elle était née le vingt-sept janvier, la combinaison aurait aussi fonctionné ! A mon avis on a chacun une partie, donc soit le dernier numéro est vingt-cinq, soit c'est vingt-sept. Allez, on y va ! pressa le Maskass de couleur jaune. »

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dayzee fut libérée à son tour. Gamble venait d'entrer le numéro vingt-cinq. Il s'empressa d'aller voir Boonty pour lui dire deux mots à propos de son attitude.

« -Hé Boonty, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de nous refourguer tes informations pourries ! Si tu le refais encore une fois, tu pourras toujours courir pour obtenir quelque chose de moi !

-Heu... Oui ? répondit simplement la Boo, éberluée.

-Harik était persuadé que tu lui avais dit que tu étais née le vingt-sept janvier et moi le vingt-huit février.

-D'accord, si tu le dis... »

 **Jenna** : J'ai trouvé ça vraiment intéressant de savoir que Boonty avait menti à son sujet. A l'avenir, j'essaierai de ne plus lui faire confiance. Ou peut-être que je devrais en parler aux autres pour que nous fassions pareil avec elle, histoire que nous soyons quittes.

 **Boonty** : Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, mais je n'ai jamais menti par rapport à des informations aussi triviales. C'est vrai, que je dise que je suis née en mars ou en juin ne changera rien à ma vie, alors autant dire la vérité dans ces cas-là.

...

Elder était désormais perdu dans les rues de la place Delphino. Certes, il était parti en avance et avait toujours assez de temps, mais ça l'inquiétait quand même. Il allait tourner les talons lorsqu'il entendit deux voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« -Lays ! Toadico ! cria le vieux champignon le plus puissamment possible pour que les deux intéressés l'entendent. »

Derrière une foule d'individus, Toadico et Lays tentait d'apercevoir Elder. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, ils décidèrent de se frayer un chemin dans la foule et trouvèrent Elder, qu'il laissa s'échapper un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il les vit arriver.

« -Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la porte du soleil. J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? demanda le Toad à ses deux compères qui le regardaient d'une manière étrange.

-C'est que... La Porte du Soleil est juste à côté de ton nez Elder, fit Toadico en montrant du doigt l'immense monument.

-C'est ça la porte du Soleil ? Ca ne ressemble pas du tout à une porte pourtant. Merci de m'avoir aidé en tout cas.

-De rien ! »

 **Lays** : Attendez, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer là ? Elder nous a fait perdre un peu moins de dix précieuses minutes pour nous demander où se trouvait la Porte du Soleil ? En effet, c'est un sabotage assez subtil, mais il ne croyait tout de même pas que nous allions gober son histoire comme ça, si ?

 **Toadico** : Elder vient tout à coup de remonter dans mes suspects. Depuis le départ il excelle dans toutes les épreuves, et maintenant il n'arrive pas à reconnaître la Porte du Soleil ? Ca a de quoi faire réfléchir. D'ailleurs tout son parcours sans tâche jusqu'à présent me fait me demander s'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être. Un vieillard innocent serait une bonne couverture pour la Taupe au contraire d'un prince narcissique.

Les trois joueurs atteignirent peu après la Porte du Soleil où ils purent avoir la surprise de retrouver Dayzee. La marguerite était déjà arrivée alors qu'elle était partie environ dix minutes après Elder.

 **Dayzee** : Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'Elder fait là ? Il était parti bien avant moi... Je trouve ça suspect, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Peut-être qu'il a gagné une exemption pendant ce temps-là, non ? Et que font Lays et Toadico avec lui ? Ils sont sensés libérer Jenna de sa cage, pas flâner sur la place.

 **Elder** : Je me suis peut-être un peu perdu, mais je ne vois pas comment Dayzee aurait pu me rattraper aussi vite.

Elder donna sa combinaison à la Pianta et allait repartir en même temps que Dayzee, lors qu'il entendit Lays murmurer « Cette fois, on est définitivement morts... ». Curieux, Dayzee et Elder se retournèrent et aperçurent ce qui posait problème.

1 : Jour de naissance de Pitt – Mois de naissance de Boonty ?

2 : Jour de naissance d'Angelina / Mois de naissance de Lays ?

3 : Jour de naissance de Tanoo – Mois de naissance de Tanoo ?

« -On va vous aider ! cria Dayzee à l'adresse de ses amis.

-Oui, après le service que vous m'avez rendu tout l'heure, ça serait la moindre des choses !

-Merci ! les remercièrent Toadico et Lays. »

...

Topi-Taupe venait d'annoncer la fin du temps imparti alors que Lays et Toadico arrivaient au loin. Malgré leur déception, ils essayèrent d'entrer la combinaison « 12-05-16 » et parvinrent à libérer Jenna, un peu trop tard malheureusement.

« -Avant d'annoncer les résultats, Angelina et Pitt doivent tenter de trouver la phrase mystère. Ils ont trois chance d'échouer et ne peuvent utiliser que deux voyelles. »

« -Je pense qu'on devrait utiliser les voyelles « a » et « e », elles sont les plus utilisées dans notre langue, expliqua la détective au Pidgit.

-Je suis d'accord. »

-a –a- - -e- -e - e- -e -e-.

« -Hem... On dirait que la lettre « a » n'était pas beaucoup utilisée dans cette phrase... Je vais utiliser un « p », essaya Pitt.

-Et ensuite un « t », compléta Angelina. »

-a Ta-pe -t -e- -e - e- -e -e-t.

« -Un « h ».

-Un « z » pour moi.

-Plus qu'une erreur possible, les informa Topi-Taupe.

-Essayons un « k », proposa aimablement Pitt. Ou un « q ».

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Angelina, incertaine.

-On connaît déjà certains mots comme « La », « Taupe ». Et les mots en deux lettres on aura vite fait de les trouver.

-D'accord, consentit enfin Angelina, allons-y pour un « k » !

-Je suis désolé, mais cette lettre n'est pas présente dans la phrase... Vous avez une chance de trouver la bonne réponse.

-« La Taupe est bien le mâle en ce moment » ?

-Pourquoi pas « La Taupe est bien le mort en ce moment » ? Ca ne veut rien dire !

-Pitt a raison en effet, c'est incorrect. La réponse était : La Taupe rit bien de vous en ce moment. ». Avant de continuer avec les résultats, j'aimerais accueillir une invitée ! »

Francesca Von Birdetta prit la peine de sortir de sa cachette et de venir aux côtés de Topi-Taupe à la grande surprise de Jenna.

« -Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis Francesca Von Birdetta, candidate de la saison précédente ayant perdu juste après avoir passé la moitié du jeu sans grand problème, les salua chaleureusement la Birdo.

-Oh mon dieu, ça paraît bien trop réel ! gloussa Jenna comme si elle avait en face d'elle sa star favorite.

-Nous allons pouvoir commencer, reprit Topi-Taupe. Premièrement, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur l'indice que j'avais donné avant que vous ne partiez.

-Il était facile à comprendre, le coupa Pitt. Il faisait référence aux drapeaux rouges que nous aurions pu voir si nous avions observé la place lors du vol...

-Hein ? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ? J'avais même demandé à tout le monde si quelqu'un avait compris l'indice !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas dû entendre, se contenta de répondre le Pidgit bleu.

-Pitt a tout expliqué. Vous avez libéré deux personnes sur trois, dix mille pièces sont ajoutées à votre cagnotte. Le nombre de bons chiffres restitués à la Pianta était de trois, donc trois mille autres pièces sont ajoutées à votre tirelire. Malheureusement, Angelina et Pitt n'ont pas réussi à déchiffrer la phrase, donc vous restez à treize mille pièces gagnées. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 10 000 + 3000 + 0 = 13 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **71 000**

« -Heu... On n'aurait pas dû obtenir six mille pièces à la place de trois mille ? Dayzee a été libérée après tout, remarqua habilement Jenna.

-C'est là que j'arrive, intervint Francesca. Hier lors de la distribution des tracts, Dayzee est venue me voir pour m'en proposer un, alors que j'étais seule dans mon coin. Plus tard, lors de la fête, elle est venue de parler et je lui ai annoncé qu'elle pourrait gagner une exemption si elle donnait la combinaison « 00-00-00 » à la Pianta. Elle l'a fait et a donc gagné une exemption.

-Ce qui signifie que ce soir, Pitt, Dayzee et Boonty ne pourront pas partir, ajouta Topi-Taupe.

-Trois exemptions en un épisode ? Ca n'est jamais arrivé lors de la saison précédente ! s'emporta Jenna, mal à l'aise de ne pas connaître toutes les ficelles de l'émission.

-Oui, le maximum d'exemptions distribuées en un épisode la dernière fois était de deux, lorsque nous n'étions plus que cinq. C'est d'ailleurs lors de cet épisode que j'ai dû quitté l'émission, se rappela Francesca.

-Candidats, candidates, l'heure du second questionnaire approche ! Mais avant tout ça, demandons à Francesca ses idées sur l'identité de la Taupe, sourit le présentateur, heureux de retrouver une de ses anciennes connaissances.

-A ce stade de l'émission, j'ai déjà rayé quelques uns d'entre vous de ma liste de Taupes potentielles... A vrai dire, je viens de rayer l'un d'entre vous rien que grâce à ce moment passé en votre compagnie. Personnellement, je pense que la Taupe est un garçon cette fois-ci. Je penche plutôt vers Gamble ou Tanoo. Et je pense que Jenna pourrait bien gagner cette émission, continua Francesca.

-Merci de ta présence Francesca, c'était vraiment agréable de te revoir à nouveau !

-De rien ! Oh, je voulais juste ajouter une dernière petite chose pour les candidats... Certains d'entre vous feraient mieux de se réveiller un petit peu, parce que la Taupe ne va pas vous attendre ! Il faut vraiment avoir beaucoup d'endurance lors de ce jeu, ne baissez jamais votre garde, et bonne chance ! »

...

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, jusqu'au moment du repas où l'élimination de l'un des candidats était proche. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, Topi-Taupe commença à les appeler les uns après les autres pour qu'ils aillent prendre leur quizz.

1 : Quelle est l'occupation de la Taupe ?

\- Pilote d'Hélicoptère

\- Magicienne

\- Artiste

\- Détective Privée

\- Croupier

\- Explorateur

\- Professeur d'Anglais

\- Prince/Escrimeur de Renom

\- Couturier

\- Décoratrice d'Intérieur

\- Animatrice de Télévision

 **Pitt** : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sûr d'atteindre le prochain stade de la compétition que je vais me reposer sur mes lauriers. Lors de cet épisode, il s'est passé de nombreuses choses et vu notre nombre important, il était facile pour la Taupe de camoufler ses actes. Toadico a tout de même attiré mon attention avec ses petits sabotages.

2 : Lors que le groupe a été divisé en deux, la Taupe a mangé...

\- Du Chamboon

\- Du Ragoût

Jenna : C'est le genre de question cinquante/cinquante qui ne sont que du bonus. S'il y en a une autre du genre, il suffit de répondre l'inverse et on sait qu'on a quand même un point coup sûr. Personnellement, je ne suis pas trop choquée par le fait que Toadico et Lays n'aient pas réussi à me libérer, mais plutôt par l'acte égoïste de Dayzee. Elle n'a peut-être fait perdre que trois mille pièces, mais ajouté au fait qu'on ne la voit pas beaucoup, ça pourrait être une diversion. Toadico aussi me paraît suspecte, rien que parce que Lara ne la suspectait pas.

3 : Lors de l'épreuve de l'organisation de la fête, dans quel groupe était la Taupe ?

\- Groupe Organisation

\- Groupe Publicité

\- Groupe Décoration

\- Groupe Séduction

 **Tanoo** : C'est le genre d'épreuve dans lequel on est grandement désavantagé, car le groupe est morcelé. On doit ensuite récolter des informations pour savoir qui a fait quoi, mais on n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent de la véracité des informations trouvées.

 **Harik** : Je me souviens de cette épreuve. J'étais jeune, fougueux et inconscient, alors j'ai laissé une exemption me filer entre les doigts ! Mais fois de mes cheveux, ça n'arrivera plus ! Alors que personne ne la soupçonne, Angelina pourrait être la Taupe en agissant peu, mais efficacement.

4 : Pour la vente aux enchères de la fête, la Taupe a t-elle donné l'une de ses possessions ?

\- Oui

\- Non

\- Elle ne pouvait pas

 **Boonty** : Le fait que j'ai gagné une exemption me sécurise pour le prochain round. De toute manière, je pense que même sans exemption, j'aurais pu l'atteindre facilement. Je sais que je ne suis certainement pas la plus intelligente des participantes, mais je ne suis pas la plus naïve non plus. Il en faudra plus que ça pour me piéger.

 **Dayzee** : Lors de la dernière épreuve, Elder a clairement augmenté dans mon classement des gens les plus suspects. Aussi bizarre que cela peut sembler, je crois que Lays et Toadico peuvent eux aussi être la Taupe. Toadico a échoué a quelques défi, tout comme Lays. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont réussi à moitié, et il me semble que c'est un bon pourcentage pour la Taupe.

5 : Quel poste occupait la Taupe lors de la fête ?

\- Accueil

\- Service

\- DJ

\- Annonce

\- Service/Annonce

\- Cuisine

\- Aucun

 **Lays** : Pitt n'a rien fait du tout lors de cette fête. Même s'il a contribué à notre succès, je trouve qu'il est resté à l'écart. Qui sait, il aurait pu faire tomber cette table, non ? Il y a aussi le fait qu'il savait où se trouvaient les combinaisons et qu'il n'a rien dit à personne.

6 : Que devait faire la Taupe dans l'épreuve de la « Cage aux Oiseaux » ?

\- Trouver la combinaison d'une des cages

\- Atteindre la Porte du Soleil et donner la combinaison

\- Découvrir la phrase cachée

 **Elder** : Pitt a franchement été suspicieux lors de cette quatrième épreuve, à peu près autant que Boonty lors de la troisième. Elle est arrivée avec un plan comme ça, alors que personne n'y avait pensé, a reçu une exemption et a fait comme ci elle était l'héroïne. Le problème, c'est qu'elle a refusé de participer aux deux premières épreuves. Pitt lui, est la cause de notre échec. S'il avait dit à tout le monde où se trouvaient leurs indices, on aurait tout gagné ! On a aussi pu constater son choix de lettres bizarres... Je ne sais pas, mais à sa place, j'aurais proposé un « l », un « m », ou encore un « n » avant tout le reste !

7 : La Taupe a t-elle participé au gain de monnaie lors de l'épreuve de la « Cage aux Oiseaux » ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Toadico** : En voyant que cette mission a été réussie à environ cinquante pourcents, je dirais qu'il est fort probable que la Taupe y ait ajouté son grain de sel. Gamble et Tanoo se sont moins fait remarquer lors de cette mission, en particulier Tanoo. Peut-être qu'il essaie de se fondre dans le décor avant de frapper un grand coup ?

8 : La Taupe a t-elle reçu une exemption ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Angelina** : Ca devient un peu plus compliqué de répondre à cette question, car trois personnes ont reçu un passe pour le prochain épisode. Je pense fortement que l'un d'entre eux pourrait être la Taupe...

9 : La Taupe est de sexe...

\- Masculin

\- Féminin

 **Tanoo** : Je vais suivre le conseil de cette Francesca qui a plus d'expérience et choisir que la Taupe est de sexe masculin. Pour le moment, je me fie à ses pensées, car je doute encore très fortement de son identité. Toadico et Dayzee qui n'ont pas trop été suspectées jusqu'à présent deviennent de plus en plus Taupesques ! Je trouve quand même ça bizarre que Jenna soit si informée que ça sur l'émission.

10 : Qui est la Taupe ?

\- Toadico

\- Dayzee

\- Lays

\- Elder

\- Gamble

\- Angelina

\- Pitt

\- Jenna

\- Boonty

\- Tanoo

\- Harik

...

Onze chaises avaient été placées sur la terrasse de l'hôtel Sirena. Les candidats prirent place les uns après les autres, certains plus angoissés que jamais. Topi-Taupe leur rappela rapidement le déroulement d'une élimination, et commença à appeler Pitt.

L'oiseau entra sa carte verte dans la fente prévue à cet effet et regagna sa place sans se retourner, sachant qu'il aurait automatiquement un écran vert.

 **PITT**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Topi-Taupe demanda ensuite à Boonty de passer. Elle se leva, utilisa sa carte d'exemption, sourit et attendit que l'écran vert arrive.

 **BOONTY**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Elle regagna sa place et regarda Dayzee passer paisiblement à son tour, serrant son exemption contre sa poitrine.

 **DAYZEE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Personne ne décida à passer ensuite, donc le présentateur les appela complètement au hasard. Gamble se leva et s'avança vers l'écran, en croisant les doigts pour que du vert s'affiche.

 **GAMBLE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Rassuré, il reprit son siège et regarda Angelina passer. Elle cacha son anxiété et s'arrêta devant l'écran.

 **ANGELINA**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ROUGE**

« -Angelina, je suis désolé, mais tu es la deuxième victime de la Taupe, déclara solennellement Topi-Taupe.

-Oh, dommage, fit la détective ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Et dire que personne ne te suspectait d'être la Taupe. C'est vraiment nul que tu partes maintenant ! s'écria Elder.

-Maintenant que tu es éliminée du jeu, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été injuste, réalisa Gamble. J'espérais même que l'on puisse travailler en équipe au prochain épisode !

-Tant pis ! J'ai passé de bons moments avec vous tous ! Je félicite la Taupe d'avoir réussi à tromper une détective de ma trempe, termina Angelina avant de s'en aller en compagnie de Topi-Taupe. »

Les dix autres candidats restèrent quelques secondes à regarder l'écran rouge avant que l'un d'entre eux ne prenne la parole.

« -J'aimais vraiment beaucoup Angelina, commença Elder. Toujours positive, elle nous encourageait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Elle ajoutait aussi un peu de peps à cette émission en se disputant continuellement avec Gamble, se rappela Toadico, souriante face à ses souvenirs.

-C'est sûr qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas très bon goût, plaisanta Jenna, mais elle jouait le jeu. Et elle le jouait bien. Je me rappelle lorsque Gamble avait gaffé lors de la vente aux enchères. C'est elle qui nous avait sauvé la mise !

-Je me sens un peu honteuse d'avoir pris cette exemption, expliqua Dayzee. Peut-être que j'aurais dû partir à sa place... Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de voir plus loin que la place Delphino, la plage Sirena, et un tout petit peu de la baie Noki. C'est vraiment bête... »

...

Topi-Taupe et Angelina venaient de franchir les portes de l'hôtel. Topi-Taupe se tourna vers la candidate éliminée et se décida à lui demander ses impressions.

« -Comment une détective comme toi a pu se laisser berner par la Taupe ? la questionna Topi-Taupe.

-Je pense tout simplement que la Taupe a mieux joué que moi. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette élimination ! J'avais une chance sur sept ou huit d'être éliminée, donc je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis, répondit sincèrement la détective.

-Qu'as-tu pensé de cette expérience ?

-Premièrement, ça m'a fait penser que je n'étais pas parfaite et qu'il m'arrivait moi-même de faire des erreurs. J'ai aussi pu voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Ca fait du bien de connaître ses limites. Je pense que ce jeu m'aura beaucoup servi pour mes prochaines enquêtes, et il m'a aussi appris l'importance du travail collectif.

-Apparemment, tu ne repars pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit qu'au départ de ton parcours, réalisa Topi-Taupe. Une dernière petite question pour la route : quel a été ton moment favori lors de cette aventure ?

-Lorsque j'ai rectifié Gamble lors de la vente aux enchères. C'est bon de se sentir l'héroïne d'un jour... Oh, on dirait que le Ferry est là, je souhaite bonne chance aux autres joueurs et remercie de tout cœur toutes les personnes qui réalisent cette émission. Merci de m'avoir donné la chance de participer à ce jeu ! cria t-elle joyeusement avant d'embarquer sur le ferry. »


	7. Vive Champi-Lanta !

_Précédemment, les candidats ont participé à la quatrième épreuve du jeu. Trois participants enfermés dans leur cage devaient attendre que six autres les libèrent pour donner leur combinaison à la porte du Soleil tandis que les deux derniers devaient trouver une phrase cachée. Suite à cette mission remportée à moitié, Francesca Von Birdetta est venue à leur rencontre et a discuté un peu avec eux. L'épisode deux se termina par le départ de la détective Angelina, la seconde victime de la Taupe._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

7 : **Vive Champi-Lanta !**

Le soleil venait de se lever il y avait une heure, et quelques paresseux dormaient encore dans l'Hôtel Sirena. Ceux qui étaient déjà levés se trouvaient sur une table de l'hôtel et discutaient de tout et de rien.

« -Vous avez vu mes cheveux ? Ne sont-ils pas magnifiques ?

-Okay Harik, on a compris au bout d'un moment, lui répondit Pitt en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sois un peu plus aimable ! rouspéta Toadico.

-Parle toujours...

-Tu sais Harik, tes cheveux sont très beaux, mais je pense qu'ils n'égalent pas la beauté des miens, le taquina Jenna en cachant un fou rire.

-Comment ? Mais c'est insensé ! On m'a toujours dit que j'étais le plus beau du monde !

-Et ça ne serait pas ta mère qui te disait ça ? soupçonna Lays en levant un sourcil.

-Comment as-tu deviné ? fit le prince en arborant une mine déconfite.

-Oh, ce n'était qu'une simple hypothèse... »

 **Lays** : Ca fait maintenant quelques jours qu'on se connaît et pour tout vous dire, j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus de temps que ça. On a tissé des liens d'amitié très facilement et très rapidement, c'est super, je trouve. D'ailleurs j'aimais bien Angelina et c'est dommage qu'elle soit déjà éliminée...

 **Harik** : C'est inconcevable ! Personne ne devrait avoir d'aussi jolis cheveux que moi ! **Passe la main dans ses cheveux**

 **Jenna** : Ca fait quand même déjà deux filles en moins avec l'élimination d'Angelina. J'espère que ça ne continuera pas comme ça et qu'il n'y a pas de mauvais sort contre nous... Quand Angelina est partie, j'étais soulagée de pouvoir rester un épisode de plus, mais elle était très appréciée et personne ne la soupçonnait je pense... Alors c'est un peu dommage.

Alors que certains discutaient en bas, d'autres restaient tranquillement dans leur chambre pour dormir ou pour compléter leur journal. Dans la chambre 109, Elder et Gamble se questionnaient l'un et l'autre sur leurs activités favorites.

« -Forcément, j'adore tout ce qui touche aux cartes ! J'ai toujours adoré bluffer et jouer avec l'esprit de mon adversaire ! s'exclama joyeusement Gamble.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu sadique par hasard ? plaisanta Elder.

-Non non, pas du tout ! s'esclaffa le Maskass jaune.

-Tu tortures l'esprit des malchanceux qui relèvent tes défis alors ?

-Dans un sens, oui. Et toi Elder ?

-J'aime principalement pratiquer des activités sportives, c'est pour cela que j'excelle dans la majorité des épreuves physiques alors que d'autres joueurs, plus jeunes, n'arrivent pas à triompher des missions.

-Ca m'étonne quand même, à te voir, on ne dirait pas que tu fais beaucoup de sport, déclara Gamble, intrigué.

-Je n'étais pas un ancien champion de marathon pour rien à l'époque, tu sais...

-Vraiment ? s'exclama le croupier. Il faudra que tu m'en parles un peu un jour...

-D'accord, accepta Elder.

-Oh... Ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je te demande quelque chose...

-Quoi donc ? demanda Elder à la fois intéressé et intrigué.

-Hé ben... Tu sais, l'autre jour Jenna a parlé d'indices cachés tout au long de ce jeu. Je voulais savoir si, si tu pensais en avoir trouvé un, tu voudrais bien le partager avec moi, et vice-versa.

-Ca ressemble à une sorte de coalition pour moi, réfléchit à voix haute Elder.

-Un peu, avoua Gamble. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être d'accord.

-Je veux bien, mais uniquement si j'en trouve et ça risque d'être dur.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que Jenna avait aussi dit qu'ils n'en avaient pas trouvé lors de l'édition précédente... »

 **Gamble** : Elder n'est pas la Taupe et il n'est pas du genre à mentir. Je pense que s'il trouve quelque chose, il viendra m'en parler. Et comme je lui fais confiance, je ferai pareil. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on dure longtemps dans le jeu.

 **Elder** : Ma foi, j'ai trouvé ça quand même surprenant que Gamble me demande de l'aide. Ce n'est pas comme si l'on allait aussi bien ensemble que Dayzee et Toadico par exemple...

...

Les candidats venaient de prendre leur déjeuner une heure en avance et prenaient place à bord du ferry qui devait les amener à l'île Delphino. Topi-Taupe ne leur avait rien dit par rapport à ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'après-midi, mais la plupart d'entre eux se doutaient qu'une épreuve allait prendre part dans l'après-midi. Alors que certains s'amusaient comme des petits fous sur l'embarcation, d'autres méditaient en silence et remplissaient silencieusement leurs journaux.

« -Au fait TT, pourquoi est-ce qu'on retourne encore une fois sur l'île Delphino ? Je pensais que cet épisode devait se dérouler ailleurs ? lui fit remarquer Lays.

-Perspicace Mister Terryns ! dit Topi-Taupe en se tournant vers lui. A vrai dire, une fois que nous arriverons à destination, nous reprendrons un autre bateau qui cette fois nous amènera là où se déroulera la prochaine mission.

-Ca n'aurait pas été plus rapide de prendre un Ferry qui joignait la plage Sirena à cette fameuse destination ?

-On aurait pu manger à l'heure habituelle si on avait pris une ligne directe.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on parle de « ligne » dans ce cas Toadico, l'informa le présentateur. Mais il y a une raison qui nous pousse à prendre un second bateau, vous verrez pourquoi tout à l'heure. »

Toujours aussi confus, Lays et Toadico haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent s'asseoir.

...

« -Ah, revoilà la bonne vieille place Delphino ! s'écria Gamble. Comme elle m'a manqué ! ajouta t-il ironiquement. »

Les autres comprirent tout de suite et se mirent à rire avec lui. Même Topi-Taupe les rejoignit avant de s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la seule fois que vous verrez la place pendant cet épisode, les rassura le présentateur.

-C'est bon à savoir, dit Elder, recevant des hochements de tête positifs de la part des autres joueurs.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons bientôt embarquer dans le fameux Coolapic !

-Hé ! Ca ne serait pas le bateau utilisé lors de la première saison de Champi-Lanta ? demanda Jenna au groupe.

-Si c'est bien ça, je m'en souviens, lui répondit Lays, visiblement euphorique. »

Lays et Jenna n'étaient pas les seuls à être euphoriques à l'idée de suivre les pas de leurs vedettes favorites. Les autres étaient eux aussi excités.

« -On va sur l'île Crabbino ! chantonna Dayzee, réjouie.

-J'ai hâte d'y être aussi, avoua Toadico, toute aussi enjouée que la marguerite.

-Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant qu'on a tous hâte d'arriver ! sourit Gamble. »

 **Jenna** : Si j'avais su l'espace d'une seconde qu'en rentrant dans cette émission j'aurais pu poser mes pieds sur l'île Crabbino, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. C'est immense !

 **Pitt** : Il n'y a que des idiots qui regardent ce genre d'idioties idiotes.

 **Tanoo** : Pitt n'a pas l'air très enjoué... Enfin, c'est lui, j'imagine donc que c'est normal. Je suis plutôt content de pouvoir aller sur cette île ! C'est presque un monument historique !

 **Boonty** : Je dois dire que je suis assez contente de pouvoir aller sur cette île. A ce qu'il paraît, personne ne peut y aller exceptés quelques chanceux. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir fouler ce sol à mon tour. J'espère simplement que cela ne distraira pas les autres joueurs...

...

A bord du Coolapic, la détente était au rendez-vous. Topi-Taupe avait une fois de plus mystérieusement disparu, laissant les candidats vaquer à leurs occupations. Il leur avait dit que le paquebot n'arriverait qu'une demie-heure plus tard sur l'île Crabbino. Tanoo et Pitt s'étaient une fois de plus isolés pour parler stratégie alors que la majorité des joueurs s'amusait à jouer au Volley Ball.

« -Beau smash Harik ! le félicita Gamble.

-Je sais, je suis né avec un don particulier, avoua le prince en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Essaie de faire en sorte que tu n'aies pas les chevilles qui enflent, lui dit Boonty, assise aux côtés d'Elder en tant que spectatrice du match.

-Ah là là, Harik ne changera jamais, sourit le vieux champignon. »

La balle fut donnée à Lays qui servit d'une manière malhabile. Elle fut réceptionnée par Dayzee qui l'envoya sur Toadico. La maladresse de Toadico fut tout de fois bénéfique à son équipe, car au lieu d'avoir passé la balle de l'autre côté du filet, elle l'avait propulsée dans les airs et permit à Gamble d'effectuer un smash du tonnerre.

« -Point pour Gamble, Toadico et Dayzee ! cria Elder. Donnez leur la balle pour la remise en jeu.

-Dis Elder, je sais que nous n'avons pas particulièrement beaucoup parlé jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça te dirait d'échanger tes suspicions avec moi ? lui proposa la Boo.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je te laisse le soin de commencer, lui répondit-il en sortant son journal de son sac.

-Personnellement, je pense que la Taupe est soit Harik, soit Dayzee. Harik est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'on ne le pense, et ses faux airs d'idiots pourraient être une couverture. Pour Dayzee, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais au début du jeu, elle a commencé à sauter la première et elle est tombée dans l'eau lors de la seconde épreuve. Jusqu'à lors, elle passait inaperçue. Mais une fois qu'elle a senti qu'elle était hors d'atteinte, elle a commencé saboter pleinement. Quand elle a choisi de prendre l'exemption, elle a sacrifié à peu près dix mille pièces et je trouve que c'est un bon sabotage pour la Taupe.

-C'est intéressant, en effet, constata Elder. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve Tanoo et Pitt plus suspects. Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

-Aucune idée... »

 **Elder** : Boonty m'a fait part de ses suspicions concernant Harik et Dayzee. Je pense qu'elle a tort pour Harik, il ne semble pas être du genre à endosser un déguisement. Par contre, elle a raison quand elle dit que Dayzee est suspicieuse. Elle laisse couler les choses et dès que l'on ne pense plus à elle, elle refait surface avec un nouveau sabotage. Je vais garder mes yeux sur elle prochainement...

 **Boonty** : J'ai un peu honte d'avoir fait ça, mais c'est le jeu. D'ailleurs, le titre de l'émission contient le mot « trahison », alors j'imagine que j'ai joué le jeu. Tout ce que je viens de raconter à Elder est faux, je n'y crois pas. Par contre, j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas la vérité ou mon plan se retournera contre moi.

...

Cachés sous l'ombre d'un parasol, Pitt et Tanoo s'échangeaient des informations concernant les autres joueurs.

« -Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose au sujet de Jenna, informa Pitt en regardant une page de son journal. Son groupe sanguin est A+. »

 **Tanoo** : Ce que j'aime avec Pitt, c'est qu'il est direct. Il va toujours droit au but sans passer par des déviations.

« -Je ne sais pas si les autres joueurs y ont pensé, mais tu trouves ça équitable toi ?

-De ? le questionna Pitt d'un air absent.

-Ben, le fait qu'elle ait déjà regardé la saison précédente. Elle est beaucoup plus informée que nous et pourrait gagner grâce à cet avantage.

-A moins qu'elle ne soit la Taupe...

-C'est aussi ce à quoi je pensais. Si elle était la Taupe son avantage ne lui servirait à rien. Enfin, un peu quand même, elle pourrait tirer profit des sabotages de la Taupe précédente, suggéra Tanoo en prenant une pose de penseur.

-Intéressant, fit une voix située non loin de là qu'ils n'entendirent pas. »

 **Pitt** : Même si à la base, j'avais pensé ne pas faire partie d'une alliance, je me rends compte que cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

 **Gamble** : Alors comme ça, Pitt et Tanoo sont dans une coalition ? Ca pourrait m'être utile pour plus tard... J'ai noté les quelques bribes d'informations qui m'étaient parvenues dans mon journal, j'imagine que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de voir ces deux-là.

...

Le Coolapic venait d'arriver à destination, et déjà les candidats sortaient à toute hâte. A la vue du splendide décor sauvage qui s'offrait à eux, ils oublièrent le pourquoi de leur présence ici. Toadico fut la première à sortir de transe et se renseigna auprès de ses amis pour savoir où était passé le présentateur.

« -Vous savez où est passé TT ?

-C'est le cadet de mes soucis, répondit Pitt.

-Merci de ton aide précieuse, lui lança la marguerite sur un ton ironique.

-C'est bon, il ne s'est pas perdu quand même. Ce n'est plus un gamin, leur rappela Boonty.

-Il n'empêche que j'aimerais connaître la localisation de notre hôte, dit à vive voix Harik.

-Je me demande où il va chercher tout ça ! s'esclaffa Jenna.

-Ca doit être naturel chez lui, remarqua Gamble.

-Ses tournures de phrases doivent être plus vieilles que moi, lança Elder. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Harik qui n'avait visiblement pas compris que tous les autres se moquaient de lui.

« -Excusez-moi de mon retard ! cria Topi-Taupe en apparaissant comme par magie. »

Tout le monde se mit à hurler avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Topi-Taupe.

« -J'ai failli faire un arrêt ! reprocha Tanoo au présentateur.

-Oh, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, si ? leur demanda Topi-Taupe.

-Non, pour la peine on va bouder, dit simplement Pitt en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas grave !

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, allons sur les lieux de la prochaine épreuve, voulez-vous ?

-Enfin un peu d'action ! se réjouit Tanoo.

-Tu es si impatient que ça à l'idée d'une nouvelle mission ? le questionna Topi-Taupe.

-Ben, en fait c'est surtout que la balade en bateau m'a un peu rouillé, et je n'aimerais pas perdre la main.

-C'est normal, j'imagine, lui dit simplement Dayzee. »

 **Dayzee** : Je pense que Tanoo, comme huit autres joueurs, est un joueur normal. Pour moi, il n'est vraiment pas la Taupe.

 **Harik** : Hahahaha ! Tanoo est aussi enjoué que moi lorsque je vais chez le coiffeur !

 **Lays** : Ce n'est pas normal, non Dayzee. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait si impatient que ça alors que d'habitude il s'en fiche carrément... Il a trouvé son enthousiasme dans une pochette surprise ? C'est franchement stupide.

...

« -Candidates, candidats ! s'exclama Topi-Taupe. Je suis sûr que vous reconnaissez ce temple, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit instantanément Jenna. C'est l'endroit où Goombarrow a été découvert par Peach, Mario et Toad lors de la première saison de Champi-Lanta.

-Exactement, et c'est aussi ici que va se dérouler votre cinquième mission ! « Fuite du Temple », c'est son nom.

-Je préférais le nom de la mission précédente, il était plus inventif, ajouta Toadico.

-On ne peut pas toujours être inspirés, vous savez, fit-il en laissant s'échapper un rire nerveux.

-On constate, dit Pitt.

-Hem. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais que vous nommiez le candidat le plus fort et le candidat le plus faible.

-Par rapport à quoi ? demanda Boonty, intriguée.

-Par rapport à n'importe quoi... Ses résultats dans les épreuves... Sa force physique, sa force mentale... »

 **Toadico** : Quand Topi-Taupe a commencé à donner des exemples, je me suis faite toute petite parce que j'avais l'impression qu'on allait me sélectionner comme candidate la plus faible.

« -Okay, alors c'est plutôt simple je pense ! Toadico pour la candidate la plus faible et moi pour le plus fort !

-Heu... C'est bien d'être humble Gamble... Rien que pour ça je propose que tu ne sois pas sélectionné pour le plus fort.

-Pitt a raison, et puis c'est vraiment méchant de ta part de dire que je suis la plus faible, souligna Toadico.

-Désolé, s'excusa Gamble, j'imagine que j'aurais pu être un peu plus délicat... Mais ça ne change rien Toadico. Parmi tous les candidats restant, tu es celle qui possède le moins de force physique et en plus tu as saboté pas mal de défis !

-Et Pitt alors ? Il n'est pas beaucoup plus fort que moi et a aussi saboté pas mal de mission, argumenta Toadico.

-Vois plutôt ça sous un autre angle, lui suggéra Harik. Imaginons que la personne désignée occupe un poste important, tu ferais plus confiance à Pitt ou à toi ?

-Mmh... A moi, forcément. Bon, d'accord, j'accepte !

-Enfin ! soupira Boonty. Et le candidat le plus fort ? Je pense que c'est Elder.

-Ca me va, répondit le doyen.

-Pareil pour moi, accepta Jenna.

-Pas d'objection de ce côté, déclara Lays.

-Bien, Toadico, viens à ma gauche et toi Elder à ma droite. Vous avez tous les deux le droit de choisir quatre coéquipiers pour cette mission. Toadico, à toi l'honneur pour avoir été sélectionnée candidate la plus faible.

-Je choisis Lays.

-Cool ! s'exclama le Yoshi bleu.

-Dayzee, appela Elder.

-Mince ! Je voulais aussi que Dayzee soit dans notre équipe !

-Je sais que c'est à toi qu'appartient la décision, mais je vais te donner mon avis : prends Jenna. Comme elle a déjà vu l'émission précédente, elle doit savoir pas mal de trucs et pourra t'aider mieux que quiconque. »

 **Toadico** : J'ai pensé à ce que Lays m'a dit... Et après, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Jenna est intelligente, si cette épreuve repose sur l'intelligence des joueurs, on sera avantagés.

 **Lays** : Toadico a tendance à vouloir rester uniquement avec les personnes qu'elle préfère. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bien, mais ce n'est pas pour autant stratégique.

Au final, Toadico se retrouva avec Lays, Jenna, Harik et Gamble tandis qu'Elder prit Dayzee, Pitt, Tanoo et Boonty.

 **Elder** : Ma stratégie lors de ce choix était de prendre les personnes que je trouvais les plus suspectes d'être la Taupe. Je pense que Toadico a choisi les personnes qui pourraient l'aider davantage. Chacun sa stratégie.

...

Toadico fut amenée dans une petite salle. Dans cette pièce se situaient une télévision avec une caméra au dessus ainsi qu'une table avec une feuille posée dessus. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et s'en empara.

MISSION 5 : FUITE DU TEMPLE

Objectif : Parvenir à la fin de nombreuses épreuves en combinant les forces du guide et du reste de l'équipe.

Principe : Le guide ne pourra communiquer avec ses alliés que par le langage des signes. Il pourra néanmoins entendre et voir la progression de son équipe. Pour obtenir des indices, le guide devra répondre correctement à des questions concernant le jeu.

Exemption : Lors du premier croisement, si vos alliés changent de direction et que vous terminez en premier, vous aurez une exemption et vous pourrez en donner une à la personne de votre choix. Si vous la prenez, les 15 000 pièces de ce défi seront perdues.

IMPORTANT : Si la seconde équipe s'échappe avant la votre, ils gagneront des +2 pour le prochain questionnaire. Si vous terminez avant la seconde équipe, ils auront des –1.

« -Hé ben, ça va pas être facile... »

...

Tout comme Toadico, Elder entra lui aussi dans une pièce quasiment vide. Topi-Taupe alluma un ordinateur dans le coin de la pièce et lui expliqua à quoi il servirait pendant l'épreuve. Il repartit très vite ensuite, laissant le vieux Toad s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur.

...

Avant de séparer les huit autres joueurs, Topi-Taupe leur donna les dernières consignes.

« -Dans ce long couloir seront parsemés différents obstacles. Vous aurez avec vous un ordinateur portable qui vous permettra de communiquer avec votre allié. Malheureusement, il ne pourra pas vous parler, mais seulement effectuer des gestes. Par contre, il pourra vous voir et vous entendre. Il vous donnera des directives et vous aidera à traverser ce corridor. Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin. Si aucune des deux équipes ne sort après deux heures passées dans ce labyrinthe, vous aurez automatiquement échoué. »

...

Dans le couloir de l'équipe de Toadico, l'ordinateur venait de s'allumer. Lays appela la Toadette qui répondit avec un signe de main, ils allaient pouvoir commencer. Toadico leur indiqua qu'il fallait qu'ils commencent à marcher en effectuant un mouvement continu avec son index et son majeur. Gamble se dévoua pour porter l'ordinateur et le reposa à terre, face à lui et aux trois autres joueurs qui s'étaient empressés de s'agglutiner autour de la première barrière.

« -Ecrivez la phrase cachée dans ce slot, lut à voix haute voix Harik.

-Nous avons comme indice o_er_t_o_, expliqua Lays à Toadico. »

Toadico commença à se retourner pour gagner un indice sur l'ordinateur lorsque Jenna poussa un cri. Surprise, elle se rassit et écouta ce que Jenna avait à dire.

« -C'est très simple, commença t-elle, excitée par sa découverte. Regardez, le mot caché est le mot opération !

-Cool, entrons-le ! s'écria Gamble.

-Pas si vite Gamble ! l'interrompit la jeune femme brune. Le « e » n'a pas d'accent, ce qui signifie que c'est le mot anglais.

-Oui, et ? la questionna Gamble qui devenait de plus en plus impatient.

-Laisse la finir, veux-tu ? lui somma Lays.

-Hé bien, regardez les lettres manquantes. Il manque le « p », le « a », le « i » et le « n ». En gros, le mot « pain » manque à l'appel. Ce qui fait que la phrase que nous cherchons est : « Painless Operation. ».

-Wahou, je n'aurais jamais trouvé, admit Lays.

-Hahahaha ! J'avais bien évidemment résolu cette énigme avant même de l'avoir lue, s'esclaffa le prince.

-No shit Sherlock ! fit Gamble en levant les yeux au ciel. »

 **Harik** : Je suis surpris que Jenna ait réussi à trouver cette énigme pourtant si compliquée pour des humains normaux (donc facile pour moi). Elle n'a même pas eu besoin de faire appel à Toadico, ça a quand même marqué mon esprit.

 **Gamble** : Quelqu'un ici est un peu trop intelligent, je trouve...

Ils purent franchir le second obstacle et Toadico décida de s'installer à l'ordinateur pour tenter de découvrir un indice pour la prochaine question. Elle savait qu'elles ne seraient pas toutes aussi simples que celle-ci.

...

 **Elder** : C'est un peu la panique, on est bloqué au premier obstacle, ce qui est un fort mauvais présage pour la suite des événements.

« -Elder, tu es SÛR que tu ne peux rien faire pour nous aider ? lui demanda Tanoo de l'autre côté de la télévision.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire, j'ai beau réfléchir à votre énigme, je ne comprends rien ! s'énerva le Toad.

-Je ne veux pas paraître vexant ou autre chose, mais tu as oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas t'entendre ou quoi ? lui rappela Tanoo. »

Elder hocha simplement la tête.

« -Il y a forcément qu'il peut faire pour nous aider, ça serait stupide d'être séparés sinon, remarqua intelligemment Pitt.

-Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne solution, souffla Dayzee, dépitée.

-Elder, regarde dans la salle au cas où il y aurait quelque chose susceptible de t'aider ! retentit la voix de Boonty. »

Elder scanna la salle et ses yeux s'agrandirent avec effroi lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur l'ordinateur que Topi-Taupe avait amené peu avant. Il courut et répondit à la première question avec facilité. L'indice disait que la réponse avait un rapport avec le métier de Jenna. Elder comprit aussitôt qu'il faisait référence à la langue qu'elle enseignait.

Il rejoignit les autres et commença à mimer une personne en train de parler.

« -Parler ? demanda Pitt avant de recevoir une réponse négative.

-Bavarder ?

-Discuter ? »

Voyant que cela n'amenait à rien, Elder chercha autre chose. Il sortit soudainement sa langue et la pointa du doigt.

« -Une langue ! s'écria Dayzee. Comme l'organe humain ou un langage ? »

Elder lui montra le chiffre deux avec ses doigts. Il traça ensuite avec ses mains une croix verticale et une croix en diagonale, dont les milieux concordaient.

« -Heu, je ne comprends pas bien, dit Tanoo visiblement confus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus...

-Pareil que Boonty, fit Pitt en voyant Elder soupirer.

-Angleterre ? demanda Dayzee, faisant sursauter puis acquiescer Elder.

-Nous sommes bêtes, déclara Boonty. On aurait dû le comprendre avec l'absence de l'accent sur le « e »...

-Mince... C'est tellement évident maintenant !

-Heu je ne trouve pas Tanoo.

-Les lettres manquantes forment le mot « Pain ». Vu qu'elles ont été enlevées du mot, c'est devenu « operation » sans « pain ». Donc en rajoutant le suffixe « -less », on obtient « Painless Operation » ! s'exclama Tanoo.

-Nous sommes vraiment bêtes, sourit alors Pitt.

-Maintenant, ça serait mieux si Dayzee tentait de déchiffrer ce que dit Elder vu qu'elle le comprend pendant que nous essayons de découvrir les réponses, proposa astucieusement Boonty au groupe qui fut d'accord. »

 **Tanoo** : Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps, et Elder en est la principale cause. J'espère juste que l'autre groupe n'a pas pris trop d'avance sur nous. A mon avis, Jenna a dû passer sans problème la première énigme vu qu'elle la concernait...


	8. Course dans le Temple

_Précédemment, le petit groupe d'aventuriers s'était rendu sur l'île Crabbino, île réputée pour avoir été utilisée de nombreuse fois lors des émissions de Champi-Lanta. Topi-Taupe avait amené les joueurs au milieu de l'île, près du temple ancien et leur avait alors donné les règles de l'épreuve. Toadico et Elder, meneurs de chaque groupe, jouaient pour des avantages intéressants. Retrouvons maintenant les deux équipes au beau milieu de l'épreuve._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

8 : **Course dans le Temple**

Toadico faisait désormais de nombreux va-et-vient entre l'ordinateur et la télé. Son groupe était bloqué au troisième obstacle. Jenna avait facilement trouvé la réponse à la première question et avait deviné la seconde énigme grâce à une phrase que Gamble avait dite

 **Toadico** : On est restés plus d'un quart d'heure sur cette question. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre quand on voit que Jenna a mis moins de cinq minutes à trouver les deux premières. En même temps, je n'avais aucune idée de la réponse moi non plus, mais bon…

« -Je ne peux jamais voir ma jumelle, mais nous sommes pourtant liées par le destin. Nous avons la même utilité et pourtant, lorsque l'une de nous deux disparaît, rien n'est plus normal.

-C'est vraiment difficile, dit Lays sans arrière pensée.

-Sans blague, tu m'en diras tant ! fit ironiquement Gamble.

-Oh ça va, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à boucher tes oreilles ! s'offusqua Lays.

-Hahaha ! Regardez mes magnifiques cheveux et vos soucis s'envoleront ! proposa le prince à ses deux amis.

-ON S'EN FOUT ! hurlèrent les deux concernés. »

Dans un coin de la pièce, Jenna réfléchissait.

 **Jenna** : J'avais l'impression qu'à ce point là de l'épreuve, mes trois alliés m'avaient abandonnée. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être la seule à réfléchir. Abandonner si tôt... Ca me fait penser que l'un d'entre eux pourrait peut-être être la Taupe...

« -Toadico, tu penses avoir trouvé ? lui demanda Lays, son partenaire. »

Toadico lui répondit d'un hochement de tête vertical. Elle lui montra ensuite l'endroit où devraient être ses oreilles.

« -Je m'en charge ! sourit Harik. »

OREILLE

Le chemin s'ouvrit et ils purent continuer à avancer. Les quatre compagnons portaient toujours l'ordinateur qui les reliait à Toadico. En avançant, ils purent constater que le chemin se séparait et que deux routes s'offraient à eux.

« -Par où on va ? demanda Gamble par le biais de l'ordinateur. »

 **Toadico** : A ce moment là, je devais prendre ma décision. Elle n'était pas facile, mais pas difficile non plus. J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et s'il ne fallait pas que je fasse ça, tant pis !

 **Lays** : Toadico a hésité. Peut-être que ses instructions ne disaient pas quel était le bon chemin ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Toadico pointa vers la droite.

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut qu'on aille à droite ? Il n'y a qu'un mur ! s'exclama Gamble.

-Attends un instant et réfléchis un peu, lui ordonna Jenna. Les directions sont inversées parce qu'elle est face à nous, donc en fait, elle nous dit d'aller à gauche.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ça bizarre...

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ça serait bizarre ? lui demanda Jenna.

-Hé bien, reprit Harik, depuis tout à l'heure, notre joyeuse bande n'a cessé de marcher en ligne droite. C'est étrange de devoir prendre une autre route tout à coup.

-Tu te poses trop de questions ! plaisanta Lays. »

...

Le second groupe bloquait désormais devant la seconde énigme.

« -C'est pas pour dire, mais on est vraiment nuls ! rigola Dayzee.

-Parle pour toi, lui renvoya Pitt.

-T'es vraiment pas sympa, murmura la marguerite.

-Bon, concentrons-nous ! lança Tanoo à l'adresse du groupe, n'ayant visiblement pas entendu Dayzee.

-Je vais redonner l'énigme pour que tout le monde l'ait en tête. Je suis mon cours, et malgré toutes les perturbations, je continue incessamment ma route sans jamais revenir en arrière. Quelqu'un a t-il une idée ? »

Elder, toujours dans la pièce, réfléchissait à la signification de cette énigme. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qui lui posa une question.

« -Combien d'exemptions ont-elles été distribuées jusqu'à présent ? C'est facile, le bon nombre est le nombre quatre ! répliqua t-il triomphalement. »

L'ordinateur lui indiqua qu'il se trompait.

 **Elder** : C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que ce jeu se basait sur des connaissances précises. Même si quatre exemptions ont été proposées, seules trois ont été acceptées et donc distribuées. La plus petite nuance dans une question peut porter à l'erreur...

 **Pitt** : Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je trouve ces épreuves d'une banalité déconcertante... Jusqu'à maintenant, seule la première épreuve du second épisode était sympathique, à mon goût.

Elder répondit « 3 » à la question et put voir une ligne avec quelques zigzags apparaître sur son écran. Tout de suite, il assimila ce dessin à un électrocardiogramme. Il repartit devant la télévision et commença à faire un « V » avec ses doigts puis un « I ».

« -Je pense qu'il essaie de nous dire que le mot est la « vie », expliqua Dayzee à ses camarades. »

Il essayèrent mais ce n'était pas la bonne réponse.

 **Tanoo** : Le meilleur moyen de saboter cette épreuve est d'occuper un poste important. Comme celui de la personne seule dans chaque salle. Je ne sais pas comment se débrouille Toadico, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Elder se débrouille comme un pied ! Et ça me fait réfléchir.

 **Boonty** : Ce n'est pas commun pour Elder d'être aussi peu investi dans une épreuve. Une erreur est vite arrivée, c'est sûr, mais il fait preuve de beaucoup de négligence. Ca me fait penser qu'il excellait dans les épreuves précédentes. Ca ressemble beaucoup à ce que la Taupe ferait, si vous voulez mon avis...

 **Dayzee** : Je suis certaine d'avoir bien analysé les gestes d'Elder. L'erreur ne vient donc pas de moi.

« -Elder, pourrais-tu nous dire, ou plutôt nous montrer, à quoi ressemble l'indice sur ton ordinateur ? le questionna Boonty. »

Elder reproduisit la ligne qu'il voyait sur l'ordinateur et le petit groupe se mit à réfléchir aux différentes possibilités.

« -Pour ma part, je ne vois rien, fit Dayzee. Je veux dire, je croyais que la réponse était le temps, mais ce n'est pas rond.

-Ca pourrait quand même être un axe chronologique. Les zigzags indiqueraient une discontinuité de l'espace-temps et-

-Attends une minute ! l'arrêta Boonty. On n'est pas dans une science fiction ici...

-Si ça ne symbolise ni la vie, ni le temps, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait symboliser à ton avis ? répliqua Tanoo.

-Ca me fait penser à quelque chose... A mon avis, les mots « cours » et « perturbations » ne sont pas placés là par hasard, réfléchit Pitt à voix haute.

-Ce qui voudrait dire ?

-Ce qui voudrait dire que la réponse à un rapport avec l'élément aquatique. A mon avis, la réponse doit être un cours d'eau... Un fleuve ou une rivière, au choix.

-On peut toujours tenter le coup, proposa joyeusement Dayzee en se levant pour entrer la réponse. »

FLEUVE

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer le petit groupe.

« -Dépêchons-nous ! Nous ne savons pas si les autres sont en avance ou pas ! »

...

Pendant ce temps, Jenna, Lays, Gamble et Harik avançaient plus loin dans le couloir de gauche sans pour autant rencontrer d'obstacle notoire. Gamble commençait à penser qu'ils s'étaient trompés de direction lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une porte.

« -On entre ?

-C'est écrit « Entrée Interdite », dit Lays en pointant du doigt l'insigne.

-On s'en fiche pas mal, il ne doit pas y avoir plein d'autres portes comme celle-ci, répondit Gamble.

-Oh mon Dieu, vous n'êtes que de misérables scélérats ! Jamais je n'oserai défier un interdit de la sorte, cria le prince, choqué par l'attitude de Gamble.

-Il faut bien une première fois à tout, gloussa Jenna en le poussant. »

De son côté, Toadico ne se faisait pas de soucis. S'ils arrivaient à sortir en premier de ce temple, sa place lors du prochain épisode serait assurée. Les autres n'étaient pas aussi sereins, en particulier lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« -On doit escalader tout ça ? J'ai le vertige, je ne peux pas ! prétexta Jenna.

-Je refuse de monter dans le cadre d'activités illégales ! refusa Harik.

-J'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin, sourit bêtement Lays.

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous croire ?

-Soyons positifs, il y a peut-être une autre porte plus loin qui nous amènera directement à la sortie ! espéra Jenna.

-Une telle porte n'existe pas. Allez, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait vous tuer ! grogna Gamble. »

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, et ce que la Taupe savait, c'est qu'il y avait en effet une porte plus éloignée pouvant les mener droit au but. Lays décida de passer le premier en sautant de bloc en bloc. Jenna et Harik le suivaient, puis Gamble fermait la marche.

« -Je ne peux pas croire que nous fassions ce que nous sommes en train de faire, fit Harik, plutôt énervé qu'apeuré.

-Plus vite on sera arrivés, plus vite nous pourrons nous reposer, lui assura Lays.

-Erf, c'est pas dit avec Topi-Taupe.

-Il ne va tout de même pas nous faire concourir dans une autre épreuve juste après, ce serait du suicide, pointa Gamble.

-Tout peut arriver dans cette émission, leur fit remarquer Jenna.

-Et c'est bien pour cette raison que j'en fais partie, affirma Gamble en affichant un sourire triomphant. »

Ils en étaient à la moitié de leur ascension.

 **Jenna** : Je pense que cette mission était la plus compliquée jusqu'à maintenant. Toutes les autres étaient plutôt physiques et ne demandaient pas beaucoup d'efforts mentaux. Celle-ci requiert nos capacités mentales ET physiques.

...

De leur côté, Dayzee, Boonty, Pitt, et Tanoo, portant l'ordinateur les reliant à Elder, arrivaient à la quatrième porte. Ils avaient su répondre plutôt rapidement à la troisième énigme grâce au vieux champignon.

 **Tanoo** : Ce jeu est compliqué. Lors de cette mission, Elder a commis pas mal d'erreurs, mais le problème, c'est qu'il nous a aussi grandement aidé. On ne peut pas savoir qui est la Taupe en claquant des doigts, il faut réfléchir en fonction d'éléments logiques et ne pas laisser le hasard décider à notre place.

 **Pitt** : Si la Taupe ne se souciait que de saboter, le jeu serait tellement plus facile. Notre groupe est celui qui a le plus de risque de contenir la Taupe... Enfin, si l'on oublie Toadico et Jenna seulement.

Dayzee s'était écartée du groupe et restait plantée devant l'intersection. Apparemment, elle se demandait pourquoi il y avait un autre chemin. Tanoo vint la rejoindre rapidement pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

« -Je sais pas... Tu n'as pas envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil toi ? l'incita implicitement la fleur.

-Tu veux dire qu'on aille tous les deux explorer cette partie-là ? Et d'abandonner les deux autres ici ?

-On pourrait toujours leur demander de venir avec nous...

-Bah, pas la peine, ils se débrouilleront bien sans nous ! Allons-y ! »

Tanoo et Dayzee empruntèrent le chemin de droite. Au bout de deux minutes de marche, ils ne voyaient toujours rien. Légèrement agacé, Tanoo allait proposer à Dayzee de rebrousser chemin, mais une porte apparut devant eux. Ils l'ouvrirent à la volée mais ne virent rien d'autre qu'une espèce de parcours du combattant.

« -On dirait qu'il n'y avait rien dans cette salle, dommage, soupira Dayzee.

-Tu pensais qu'il y aurait une exemption peut-être ? lui chuchota Tanoo.

-Evidemment, lança la marguerite à haute voix.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla une voix féminine qu'ils connaissaient bien.

-C'est bon, je te tiens, allez, fais un petit effort Jenna ! cria Gamble.

-Hey ! Ce sont Dayzee et Tanoo ! Faut qu'on se dépêche ou ils vont nous rattraper ! les conseilla Lays.

-Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons ! lui répondit Harik tout en se réceptionnant habilement. »

Lorsque Jenna et Gamble tournèrent leur tête, ils ne virent aucune trace de Dayzee et de Tanoo. Ils étaient déjà partis. Les deux candidats arrivèrent haletants là où ils avaient laissé Pitt et Boonty.

« -Vous étiez où ? commença à les réprimander l'ectoplasme.

-Pas le temps pour ça !

-Vite, par là ! les commanda Tanoo. »

Pitt, Boonty, Dayzee, et Tanoo coururent jusqu'à la porte que les deux derniers avaient franchie auparavant et entrèrent en trombe dans la salle. Malheureusement pour eux, une fois entrés, ils ne virent que la robe rouge de Jenna, virevoltant et s'échappant dans une autre salle. Sachant que le temps leur était compté, ils commencèrent leur escalade, moins laborieuse que celle du groupe précédent.

 **Boonty** : Quand Dayzee et Tanoo sont arrivés, j'étais genre : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ?! ». Quelque chose me dit que l'un d'entre eux a voulu nous faire perdre du temps... Ils sont restés au moins dix minutes ! Bon, j'exagère peut-être, mais bon...

 **Pitt** : Nous avons de la chance d'être moins désavantagés sur le plan physique que l'autre groupe. Boonty peut flotter, Dayzee doit être la plus sportive d'entre nous, et Tanoo et moi pouvons sauter assez loin.

...

Lays et Harik consultèrent Toadico pour savoir quel chemin emprunter. Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'une manière nonchalante, leur indiquant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

 **Toadico** : A ce stade de l'épreuve, j'étais perdue. Les événements s'étaient bousculés à une vitesse phénoménale !

Gamble aperçut au dessus des deux arches deux dés. L'un semblait n'avoir qu'un point tandis que l'autre était parsemé de points. Ne sachant pas quelle allée choisir, il demanda à Jenna de bien vouloir choisir pour le groupe. Jenna choisit de prendre la première allée et ils coururent aussi rapidement qu'ils purent car ils commençaient à sentir le vent provenir de l'extérieur.

 **Jenna** : Il était temps que l'on finisse, j'étais complètement HS !

 **Harik** : Hahaha ! Mes cheveux soyeux pourront à nouveau briller et aveugler les autres joueurs. Ils sont ma fierté !

 **Lays** : Je me demandais si nous avions vraiment fini, et je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir. Pendant que nous courrions, j'ai tenté de me souvenir des personnes nous ayant beaucoup désavantagées durant cette épreuve. Bizarrement, je n'ai trouvé personne. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'Harik est resté en retrait...

 **Jenna** : Lays, Harik et Gamble nous ont carrément laissées nous débrouiller, Toadico et moi. Pendant cette épreuve, je crois que nous avons été les seules à faire fonctionner notre cerveau !

...

Peu après, le second groupe arriva à la même intersection. Ils ne firent pas attention au décor et se précipitèrent vers le second chemin. Ils marchèrent, marchèrent et finirent enfin par se retrouver dans une impasse. Elder soupira dans sa salle, fortement déçu d'avoir perdu.

 **Elder** : Nous sommes désormais à un grand désavantage face aux autres. Je suis quasiment certain qu'une personne de notre groupe partira cet épisode. Mais toute la question est de savoir qui ?

 **Dayzee** : Alors que nous repartions, j'ai remarqué quelque chose écrit en rouge, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu laisser un message avec son sang... Brrrr... Bref, ça m'a intriguée alors j'ai décidé de m'en approcher.

Le mur que Dayzee approcha comportait les inscriptions suivantes :

LA TAUPE VOUS A BIEN EUS !

« -Mais c'est que c'est une comique cette Taupe ! dit Tanoo d'un ton sarcastique.

-Elle a raison quand même, grinça des dents Boonty.

-Ne soyez pas défaitistes ! On peut peut-être rattraper les autres !

-Ecoute Dayzee, c'est impossible. Ils avaient trop d'avance sur nous et ne se sont apparemment pas trompés de chemin. Sinon on les aurait croisés.

-Oh... »

...

« -Ah ! Ca fait du bien de revoir la lumière du jour ! cria Dayzee en sortant du temple !

-Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé cette épreuve ? fit Topi-Taupe en les accueillant.

-Nulle.

-Pitt !

-Quoi ? Ce sont mes impressions !

-Dure, déclara Tanoo sans faire attention à la remarque de Pitt. Les énigmes étaient tordues, on a perdu trop de temps en essayant d'y répondre...

-Vous souhaitez connaître les résultats de l'épreuve ? il continua en voyant les joueurs acquiescer, Hé bien, il semblerait que l'équipe menée par la joueuse la plus faible soit arrivée en première position. Toadico nous a donc prouvé à tous qu'elle n'était pas sans ressource. Toadico, tu pourrais expliquer aux autres ce que cela signifie ? lui demanda gentiment le présentateur. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Toadico qui se fit d'abord toute petite, puis qui décida d'assumer la conséquence de ses actes.

« -Sur les instructions, il était écrit que si notre groupe arrivait à sortir du temple en premier, je pourrais avoir une exemption et faire bénéficier des même avantages la personne de mon choix, mais en contre-partie, nous ne gagnerions pas les quinze mille pièces de ce défi. Désolée.

-Bah... J'aurais fait la même chose...

-Ce qui est bien pour notre équipe Lays, c'est que le groupe d'Elder ne bénéficiera pas de +2 pour le Quizz. Mais ce qui n'est pas bien pour ce même groupe, c'est qu'ils viennent de récolter des –1 pour la prochaine élimination...

-Quoi ? Mais c'est totalement injuste ! hurla Tanoo, complètement dévasté. Nos chances de rester sont quasiment nulles !

-Ce n'est pas injuste mon cher Tanoo, c'est le jeu. Et malheureusement pour vous cinq, il semblerait que Toadico l'ait mieux joué que vous...

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 0

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **71 000**

« -Toadico, tu as jusqu'au repas de demain soir pour me donner le nom de la personne qui aura l'exemption ! Choisis bien et choisis sagement. Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer, direction le Loft des Perdants !

-Mais je pensais qu'il avait été détruit ! s'exclama un Lays incrédule.

-Il a été détruit, sembla se souvenir Dayzee, mais genre, au moins quatre ou cinq fois !

-Que de barbarie ! lança un Harik choqué, ce qui fit rire les autres joueurs. »

...

Le petit groupe de onze individus traversa l'île Crabbino en direction du Loft des Perdants. Après avoir traversé une bonne partie de la jungle, ils arrivèrent à destination et furent agréablement surpris de voir que leur bagage avait été rapporté. Un Goombapic doré leur fit signe au loin.

« -Par ici ! leur cria t-il avec entrain.

-Oh ! Mais c'est Goombarrow ! hurlèrent les fans de l'émission Champi-Lanta.

-Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir, rit Goombarrow.

-C'est un plaisir de te revoir Goombarrow ! lui dit amicalement Topi-Taupe.

-Hein ? TT le connaît ? fit un Gamble aussi confus que la plupart des candidats.

-Hé bien, commença à expliquer Jenna, Goombarrow n'a pas été choisi au hasard pour participer à cette émission… Il participait à la première édition et a été éliminé lors de l'épisode quatre.

-Exactement ! acquiesça l'ancien participant.

-Et il participera aussi à la prochaine épreuve ! lança Topi-Taupe, faisant peur aux joueurs qui pensaient pouvoir se reposer. »

 **Elder** : Hahaha ! Ce Topi-Taupe ne sait jamais s'arrêter ! Je dois avouer que ça ne m'enchante pas trop, mais c'est le jeu !

 **Dayzee** : Ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème, mais je ne suis pas sûre pour les autres. Avoir deux épreuves dans une même journée est un peu difficile…

 **Tanoo** : Après cette épreuve, j'ai complètement tourné mes soupçons vers Toadico. Encore une fois, elle nous a fait perdre de l'argent. Bon, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle m'énerve à nous avoir pénaliser, mais quand même.

Les personnages, désormais au nombre de douze, pénétrèrent dans le loft et posèrent leurs affaires dans les chambres, sans savoir qu'elles joueraient un rôle important lors de la prochaine épreuve.

« -Bien, cette mission s'appellera « Cuisine Sauvage », leur annonça Topi-Taupe.

-Ça pourrait être mieux, lança Pitt.

-Hem… Vous serez répartis en trois groupes. Il faut qu'il y ait au moins une personne dans chaque groupe.

-Heu… On pourrait savoir ce qu'on doit faire dans chacun des trois groupes ? demanda Boonty.

-Le premier groupe est le groupe « Cuistot ». Le second groupe est le groupe « Sauvage ». Le dernier est le groupe « Enquête ». Vous avez une minute trente pour choisir vos groupes.

-Qui sait faire la cuisine ? questionna Gamble.

-Elder et Toadico, je pense, lui dit Tanoo.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire partie de ce groupe, déclara la Toadette.

-Tu nous as fait perdre de l'argent alors c'est juste que tu ne fasses pas ce que tu veux faire, lui répondit Tanoo.

-Ça n'a aucun sens ! réalisa subitement Harik. De toute façon, mes cheveux et moi avons envie de faire partie du groupe sauvage !

-Il ne faut pas des groupes trop déséquilibrés, leur rappela Gamble.

-Si vous voulez, je peux faire la cuisine à la place de Toadico, proposa Lays au groupe.

-Merci Lays, je peux toujours compter sur toi ! »

Après une minute et demie, Topi-Taupe fit le récapitulatif des différents groupes.

Cuistots : Elder, Lays.

Enquêteurs : Jenna, Toadico, Boonty, Tanoo.

Sauvages : Harik, Gamble, Dayzee, Pitt.

« -Venez avec moi, Elder et Lays. »

...

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine et virent une série d'ustensiles disposés sur la table.

« -Vous avez pu vous en douter, mais votre tâche consiste à préparer à manger pour les autres candidats. Il y a un maximum de trois plats à faire. Vous avez le droit de vous servir des ustensiles sur la table, mais vous ne pouvez pas utiliser ce qu'il y a dans le frigo. Le groupe enquête devra trouver quels sont les plats que vous devrez préparer et le groupe sauvage devra vous apporter les ingrédients nécessaires. Bonne chance ! »

Topi-Taupe sortit à une vitesse telle que les deux garçons se demandaient s'il était humain.

« -Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas humain, c'est la Taupe après tout ! plaisanta Elder.

-J'avoue c'était pas mal ! Vu qu'on n'a rien à faire pour le moment, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de remplir nos journaux ? »

...

« -Harik, Pitt, Gamble et Dayzee ! Vous composez le groupe sauvage et vous serez obligés d'aller chercher les ingrédients qu'utiliseront Elder et Lays. Seulement, il n'y a pas de supermarché par ici… Vous avez compris ce que ça implique ?

-Oh, suuuuuper ! ronchonna Pitt.

-Allons-y mes camarades ! fit Harik à l'équipée sauvage.

-Attendez ! Jenna, Toadico, Boonty et Tanoo, vous formez le groupe des enquêteurs. Votre objectif sera de découvrir quelles recettes doivent préparer Lays et Elder. Vous devrez bien entendu d'abord les donner au groupe sauvage pour qu'il puisse aller chercher les ingrédients. C'est là que notre invité spécial entre en jeu. Goombarrow va vous poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant dans ce jeu. Si vous répondez bien, il vous donnera un indice quant à la localisation d'une des recettes. Si vous répondez mal, il ne vous posera une question qu'au bout de trois minutes. Vous avez compris ? »

Les candidats acquiescèrent tous et Topi-Taupe enclencha ensuite le chronomètre tout en sortant du loft.

« -Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, expliqua sournoisement Topi-Taupe, c'est qu'ils ont tout intérêt à remporter cette épreuve...s'ils souhaitent manger ce soir, bien entendu. »

...

Le petit groupe, incluant Lays et Elder qui étaient sortis de la cuisine, attendit sagement que Goombarrow prenne la parole pour commencer son épreuve. Le candidat de la saison précédente prit tout de suite la parole et commença à leur poser une question.

« -Alors... Quel était le numéro du journal qu'Angelina avait choisi ? »


	9. Cuisiniers Improvisés

_Précédemment, le petit groupe de dix avait concouru dans une épreuve qui opposait l'équipe de la joueuse la plus faible, Toadico, à l'équipe du joueur le plus fort, Elder. Après une course endiablée, l'équipe de Toadico remporta la victoire, permettant à cette dernière d'obtenir une exemption et d'en faire bénéficier un autre joueur. L'équipe d'Elder repartit sur une note maussade car le fait d'avoir perdu les désavantageait pour le futur quizz. Topi-Taupe les avait ensuite amenés au loft des perdants où une autre épreuve avait lieu..._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

9 : **Cuisiniers Improvisés**

« -Alors... Quel était le numéro du journal qu'Angelina avait choisi ? »

La question fit un choc au groupe des enquêteurs. La question les faisait revenir au premier jour de leur arrivée sur l'île.

 **Toadico** : C'était une question un peu marrante, parce que je pense que seule Angelina a vraiment fait attention aux numéros des journaux.

 **Jenna** : Ce que je veux, c'est jouer le jeu le mieux possible pour mener ma mission à bien.

Le groupe des enquêteurs fit d'abord la liste des journaux qu'ils savaient pris. Puis ils décidèrent d'éliminer un à un les autres numéros.

« -Voyons voir, réfléchit Jenna, je pense que son journal était le journal numéro deux. Ma réponse est le numéro deux !

-Incorrect, vous allez devoir subir trois minutes de pénalité.

-Oh, au moins j'aurais essayé...

-Ce qu'il faut faire, ce n'est pas essayer, mais réussir ! souligna une Boonty un peu plus sur les nerfs que d'habitude.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute...

-Facile à dire pour toi Toadico, ce n'est pas toi qui subit tes erreurs !

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Boonty, ce sont souvent les même qui font des bêtises, les accusa implicitement Tanoo. »

 **Harik** : Hahaha ! Je sens que je vais être le héros du jour ! Sérieusement, qu'avait Jenna dans la tête en répondant cela ? Je me souviens parfaitement qu'elle avait donné elle-même le journal 9 à Angelina !

Au bout de trois minutes, Goombarrow posa une autre question au petit groupe de quatre personnes.

« -Lays a t-il des frères et soeurs ? demanda le goomba doré.

-Oui ! s'écria soudainement Toadico. Il a un petit frère !

-C'est bon ! fit un dynamique Goombarrow. La recette que vous cherchez est arrivée en même temps que vous dans ce loft !

-Okay, fouillez vos poches ! ordonna Tanoo au reste. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta mais personne ne découvrit la première des trois recettes. Ils se mirent à réfléchir très fort excepté Tanoo qui se dirigea calmement vers l'endroit où ils avaient déposé leurs affaires. Après avoir ouvert les différents sacs, il découvrit une feuille dans le sac du prince Harik.

« -Harik, avant de partir on aimerait bien savoir ce que faisait cette chose dans ton sac avec le reste de tes affaires...

-Hahahaha ! N'ayez crainte ! fit-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Topi-Taupe a dû la glisser dedans car je ne me souviens l'avoir mise à cet endroit !

-Allons-y ! souffla Dayzee, entraînant les autres avec elle. »

Une fois le groupe sauvage parti, Goombarrow posa une autre question à laquelle le groupe enquête devait répondre s'il espérait trouver la seconde recette.

« -Combien de bons numéros ont été restitués à la porte du Soleil ? »

...

Lays et Elder étaient repartis dans la cuisine une fois que Toadico avait donné la bonne réponse.

« -Alors comme ça, tu as un frère ? Comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Vico, répondit Lays tout en inspectant la cuisine.

-Oh, c'est un nom original, ajouta Elder avant de mettre cette information dans son journal. »

Le Yoshi bleu aperçut alors une boîte en fer dans un placard. Dessus étaient imprimées les instructions suivantes : « NE PAS OUVRIR ». Poussé par la curiosité, Lays prit la boîte, la posa sur la table et demanda à Elder ce qu'il en pensait.

« -J'ai vraiment envie de l'ouvrir, rien ne nous dit qu'il n'y a pas une exemption dedans, lui proposa Lays.

-Si j'étais toi, je pense que je respecterais les ordres et donc que je n'ouvrirais pas cette boîte...

-Oui, mais s'il y a une exemption ou deux à l'intérieur, et que l'un de nous deux est éliminé lors du prochain quizz, on l'aura mal...

-Certaines interdictions sont faites pour être contournées tandis que d'autres sont faites pour être respectées. Je pense que celle-ci fait partie de la seconde catégorie.

-Okay, bouda Lays en plaçant la boîte sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Tu connais l'histoire de la boîte de Pandorre, non ? »

 **Elder** : On aurait dit que Lays voulait vraiment me persuader d'ouvrir cette boîte, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a dedans du coup. C'était vraiment suspicieux de sa part.

 **Lays** : Si cette action lui coûte sa place dans le jeu, qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre !

...

Au bout de dix minutes, l'équipe sauvage n'était toujours pas partie, elle attendait Pitt, le quatrième membre chercheur d'ingrédient. Gamble commençait à s'impatienter. Voyant le changement de comportement de Gamble, Dayzee intervint rapidement.

« -Bon, on ne vas pas continuer à perdre notre temps à l'attendre, allons voir ce qu'il nous faut pour cette recette !

-Apparemment, il nous faudrait chercher des fruits étant donné que nous allons devoir concocter une salade de fruit…

-Au moins ils ne pourront pas la rater ! Hahaha ! rit le prince en montrant ses dents blanches. »

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant de trouver des noix de coco, des bananes, des pêches, des figues, des fraises, des cerises et des abricots. Ils rentrèrent directement au loft pour donner la recette et les ingrédients à Lays et Elder.

« -Merci beaucoup et bonne chance pour la suite ! les encouragea Lays.

-Allez, nous on va se mettre au travail ! dit Elder d'un ton enjoué.

-Alors, voyons voir…

-Il commence à faire frisquet ! fit Elder en fermant la fenêtre. »

En attendant que le groupe recherche ne s'empare de la deuxième recette, les trois personnages décidèrent de se reposer. Ils prirent chacun place sur le canapé et discutèrent de choses et d'autres, notamment de l'émission Champi-Lanta.

...

« -Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé ? fit Goombarrow en leur lançant un regard compatissant.

-Non, murmura Tanoo, et ça commence légèrement à m'énerver.

-Garde ton calme ! le supplia Toadico.

-Souhaitez-vous que je vous pose une seconde question pour que vous bénéficiez d'un second indice ?

-Oui, on aimerait bien, accepta Boonty.

-Combien de personnes ont réussi à ne pas tomber à l'eau lors de la seconde épreuve ?

-Je suis quasiment certaine que quatre personnes sont tombées à l'eau ! s'écria Jenna.

-Moi je dirais cinq, pensa Toadico à voix haute. Parce qu'on a gagné quatorze mille pièces et que Lara nous avait permis de recevoir deux mille pièces pour chaque passage.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec Toadico, acquiesça Tanoo.

-C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle là… Et toi Boonty, t'en penses quoi ? »

Boonty prit un petit moment pour réfléchir et leur donna sa réponse.

« -Je crois que…quatre personnes seulement sont tombées à l'eau. Si je me souviens bien, je ne suis pas montée sur le fil, leur rappela Boonty.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Notre réponse est quatre !

-Et c'est la bonne réponse ! Votre indice se trouve là où la nourriture est confectionnée. Il est confiné quelque part à cause d'une interdiction.

-Direction cuisine ! »

Les quatre joueurs se ruèrent dans la cuisine où Lays et Elder préparaient la salade de fruit. Interrompus et intrigués, ils s'arrêtèrent de préparer le repas.

« -On peut savoir pourquoi vous revenez dans la cuisine ? demanda Lays à Toadico.

-La deuxième recette est dans la cuisine, confinée à cause d'une interdiction, lui expliqua Toadico.

-Dans ce cas Lays, ça doit vouloir dire que la boîte que tu as trouvée tout à l'heure contient la recette.

-Elle est sur l'appui de fenêtre, précisa Lays.

-Il n'y a rien sur l'appui de fenêtre…

-Quoi ? Mais j'en suis sûr pourtant ! Je l'ai laissée sur l'appui !

-Ca devient vraiment intriguant, souligna d'une manière totalement évidente Jenna.

-Okay, c'est fini les plaisanteries ! Où est cette boîte de malheur ?!

-Oh, du calme Boonty, j'ai rien fait ! s'expliqua Lays maintenant appeuré.

-Tu mens ! rugit l'ectoplasme. »

 **Tanoo** : Je me demande pourquoi Boonty était si virulente à ce moment là... On aurait dit qu'elle était sûre d'elle et qu'elle accusait Lays d'être la Taupe. Mais ça n'a aucun sens, pas vrai ? Lays ne peut pas être la Taupe, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Oh, je me souviens ! s'exclama Elder dont la voix était couverte par celle de Boonty.

-Et tu vois quoi au juste ? s'enquit Jenna.

-Tout à l'heure, je trouvais qu'il faisait froid. J'ai fermé la fenêtre d'un coup sec ! Peut-être que la boîte est tombée ?

-Génial, comme si on n'était pas déjà assez en retard ! déclara ironiquement Toadico en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Attends, c'est pas ça le pire... Regarde dehors...

-Heu, je ne vois rien...

-C'est bien ça le problème. Ca va être difficile de la retrouver s'il fait nuit, lui expliqua Tanoo.

-Je suis sûre que tu l'as cachée quelque part ! Laisse moi te fouiller !

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !

-Ca aussi c'est un autre problème, sourit Jenna. »

...

Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche, le Groupe Sauvage mit la main sur cette fameuse recette. Harik sortit par la même occasion une carte de la boîte. Cette carte marquait d'un point rouge leur position et le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre pour se rendre à leur prochaine destination. Une tâche verte était aussi présente sur la carte, mais la nuit les empêcha d'y faire attention. Dayzee, Harik et Gamble arrivèrent après quelques minutes de course près d'un stand de tir à l'arc installé pour l'occasion. Gamble, agissant comme un leader, s'empara de l'arc présent et décocha une flèche qui termina son chemin non loin du cercle indiquant neuf points.

« -Apparemment, il faut que nous arrivions à plus de soixante-dix points avec dix flèches ! fit Dayzee en regardant l'affiche du stand. »

Cette équipe, composée des candidats les plus habiles, réussit haut la main ce défi. Ils furent remerciés de leur exploit en obtenant des ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'une pizza. Le groupe se dépêcha de donner les ingrédients à Lays et Elder qui se tournaient les pouces depuis un moment déjà.

 **Dayzee** : C'était trop facile. Il faut dire que nous avions un bon groupe aussi...

 **Gamble** : Et hop ! Une autre tâche menée à bien par Gamble l'intrépide !

...

Le groupe Enquête venait de trouver la troisième recette lorsque Topi-Taupe souffla dans un sifflet, indiquant la fin du défi. Tous les candidats, Pitt y compris, se réunirent autour de la table avec Topi-Taupe.

« -Alors, vous avez aimé cette mission ? »

« Pas vraiment » fut la réponse retenue.

« -Je sais que vous aviez déjà eu une épreuve aujourd'hui, mais le jeu deviendra de plus en plus dur, vous savez ? Bon, je vois que Lays et Elder ont réussi à préparer la salade de fruit et la pizza. Cela nous fait donc deux plats sur trois ce qui nous amène à la modique somme de dix mille pièces ! Félicitations ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 15 000 – 5 000 = 10 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **81 000**

Les candidats se regardèrent et sourièrent, pour la plus part. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir pallié à la perte des pièces de l'autre défi.

« -Je dois avouer que cette épreuve m'a surprise, pas vous ?

-C'est à dire ? demanda un Gamble méfiant.

-Hé bien... Des personnes ont répondu subitement à des questions, vous faisant perdre du temps. D'autres ont perdu une boîte. Et certaines se sont volatilisées. Difficile de croire que la Taupe n'a pas agi pendant cette épreuve, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon repas ! Ce que vous avez préparé est l'unique chose que vous mangerez ! A demain !

-Bonne chance pour la suite ! Essayez d'aller plus loin que moi, les encouragea sportivement Goombarrow avant de quitter lui aussi le loft à la suite de Topi-Taupe. »

Les candidats le saluèrent et le regardèrent, certains tristes de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec lui.

...

Lays servit les joueurs puis s'assit à son tour. La pizza que lui et Elder avaient préparée était suffisamment grande pour que tout le monde en ait une part, mais trop petite pour qu'il y ait des restes.

« -Maintenant que j'y pense, commença Dayzee d'un ton serein, tu étais où pendant l'épreuve Pitt ? On t'a attendu une éternité !

-Je faisais ceci, répondit ce dernier en montrant un dessin fait sur l'une des pages de son journal.

-Tu as abandonné l'équipe pour faire un dessin ? fit Tanoo visiblement estomaqué.

-Oh, je me suis dit qu'ils se débrouilleraient très bien sans moi.

-Mais tu nous as fait perdre un temps fou ! lui rappela aussitôt Gamble.

-Et alors ? Au final Lays et Elder ont préparé deux plats, non ? Si les trois plats n'ont pas été préparés, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Demandez plutôt au groupe Enquête pourquoi il a été trop long. »

 **Pitt** : Pour les autres, c'est de ma faute si on n'a pas pu préparer les trois plats. Mais c'est complètement stupide étant donné que Jenna, Boonty, Tanoo et Toadico ont obtenu la troisième recette juste avant la fin du temps imparti !

 **Tanoo** : Je me demande si je ne suis pas resté dans une coalition avec la Taupe... Nan, c'était pour rire. Croyez-moi, j'ai la situation bien en main...

 **Gamble** : Pitt est le suspect évident. Tout comme Boonty, il reste à l'écart, ne participe pas lors des épreuves assez simples mais en plus il agit de façon totalement suspecte. Et en plus je ne l'apprécie pas trop. Il est trop égoïste à mon goût.

...

Environ une demie-heure plus tard, certains candidats étaient partis dans leur chambre pour compléter leur journal tandis que d'autres avaient décidé de fouiller le loft pour trouver d'éventuels indices.

« -Ow... J'ai encore faim, se plaignit Lays assit sur le haut du lit double.

-Oui, moi aussi, affirma Toadico. Ce n'est pas que la pizza n'était pas bonne, mais je ne serai pas contre un encas supplémentaire...

-J'ai envie d'aller voir s'il y a un truc comestible dans le frigo, fit Lays, la tête en bas pour faire face à Toadico.

-Hé, si vous allez manger quelque chose, amenez-nous un petit quelque chose ! leur demanda Boonty.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, acquiesça Harik.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un goinfre ! rit tout à coup Lays.

-Dis pas ça, voyons ! Sinon je vais me sentir boulimique moi aussi ! Tu veux qu'on t'amène un truc Pitt ?

-Non.

-Attendez, je viens avec vous ! dit aussitôt Tanoo. »

La petite expédition se pressa dans les couloirs du loft et atteignit rapidement la petite cuisine. Ils allumèrent la lumière et ouvrirent la porte du réfrigérateur. A l'intérieur, ils virent des tas de choses délicieuses, notamment des patisseries. Ils choisirent de toutes les prendre et de voir ensuite ce qu'ils en feraient. Ironiquement, il y avait dix sortes de gâteaux, le nombre exact de joueurs à cet instant précis du jeu. S'ils avaient fait attention, ils se seraient rendu compte que ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard... Les gourmands étaient tombés dans le piège tendu par la Taupe.

Tanoo porta le plateau vers la chambre en faisant très attention de ne pas les faire tomber. Toadico était trop maladroite pour cette tâche et Lays ne semblait pas très attentif. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et virent toutes les personnes présentes les accueillir. Ils posèrent les gâteaux sur la table et commencèrent à choisir chacun ce qu'ils voulaient. Lays prit un éclair au chocolat, Toadico s'empara d'une religieuse au café, Boonty choisit une tartelette à la fraise, Tanoo saisit un Paris-Brest, Jenna prit un éclair au café et Pitt, tenté malgré lui, attrapa une part de tarte aux pommes.

« -Mmmh, c'est délicieux, se régala Tanoo.

-Ferme ta bouche quand tu manges ! le réprimanda Jenna.

-Oups, pardon ! s'excusa le raton-laveur.

-C'est vraiment meilleur que ce qu'on a mangé ce soir, sans vouloir te vexer Lays.

-Pas grave, je pense la même chose de toute manière.

-Ca va Pitt ? s'enquit Toadico.

-Oui oui, comme d'habitude...

-Aïe ! »

Boonty venait de rencontrer un obstacle dans sa dégustation. Au début, les joueurs pensaient qu'elle s'était mordue et lui adressèrent des regards compatissants, mais il s'avèra que ce n'était pas la cause du problème. Lorsqu'ils virent l'ectoplasme inspecter sa patisserie, ils se demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait et furent extrêmement étonnés de la voir sortir une carte verte où le mot « EXEMPTION » était inscrit.

 **Toadico** : Boonty a vraiment beaucoup de chance... Enfin, je ne peux rien dire, j'ai une exemption pour ce round moi aussi.

« -Oh mon dieu, on dirait que j'ai encore gagné une exemption pour cet épisode...

-Mais c'est totalement injuste ! Tu savais déjà que cette tartetelette avait une exemption, non ? l'accusa à tort Tanoo.

-Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai eu de la chance ! En plus je ne me suis pas servie la première, comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il y avait une exemption dedans, tu m'expliques ?

-Bah, t'es pas une magicienne pour rien à ce que je sache, non ? continua Tanoo.

-Je trouve ça plutôt injuste, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Toadico.

-Et alors ? Les moins un pour notre équipe, tu y as pensé quand tu nous as fait perdre les vingt mille pièces ? contre-attaqua Boonty.

-C'était une situation où il y avait forcément un gagnant et un perdant, remarqua Lays, tu ne peux pas la blâmer !

-Vous non plus d'ailleurs ! riposta la Boo. »

L'ambiance fut calme pendant quelques temps, les esprits étaient encore chauds suite à l'altercation entre les membres de l'équipe. Tous allaient prendre place dans leur lit quand Boonty reprit la parole.

« -Alors comme ça, ce petit morceau de plastique vert vous intéresse ? demanda Boonty, un nouveau plan ayant germé dans sa tête. J'imagine que vous seriez prêts à beaucoup de choses pour l'acquérir, non ? Des choses comme...me révéler l'intégralité de votre journal, par exemple... »

 **Boonty** : Je sais que je me mets dans une position difficile avec ce plan, mais j'ai déjà quelques mouvements d'avance sur mes adversaires pour la suite... Et si personne n'accepte mon marché, je peux toujours garder l'exemption...

 **Lays** : Boonty est une excellente manipulatrice, elle retourne toujours la situation en sa faveur. Ce sont des qualités telles que celle-ci que la Taupe doit posséder.

 **Jenna** : Lui montrer mon journal, c'est un peu comme si je me dévoilais. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête pour ça.

 **Pitt** : Nous voilà dans une bien belle impasse. Je ne peux évidemment pas lui présenter mon journal, elle verrait que Tanoo et moi sommes dans la même équipe...

...

De leur côté, Harik, Elder, Dayzee et Gamble commençaient à penser que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une espèce de remise où ils croisèrent le tableau de la Belle au Bois Dormant, endormie sur son lit. Elder ne put s'empêcher de pointer l'anomalie de cette scène. En effet, la belle s'était piquée à cause d'un fuseau qui se situait dans une des plus hautes tours du château et le prince la retrouvait allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre.

 **Gamble** : Elder semble remarquer les incohérences des choses l'entourant. Il a un bon sens critique et je pense qu'il pourrait faire un bon allié pour les épreuves à suivre.

Gamble se rapprocha un peu plus d'Elder pour tenter de communiquer avec, laissant Harik et Dayzee à leur exploration.

« -Tu as du nouveau depuis tout à l'heure ? le questionna le Maskass jaune. Tu sais, à propos des indices...

-Sans vouloir te mentir, non. Je n'ai rien trouvé de pertinent, lui répondit Elder.

-Oh... Je vois... Hé ! Attends une minute ! Tu viens de dire que tu n'avais rien trouvé de pertinent, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as rien trouvé du tout ! remarqua habilement Gamble.

-Hahaha ! Bien joué ! s'esclaffa Elder. Tu as l'oeil ! Ou plutôt l'ouïe, si j'ose dire. J'ai en effet remarqué quelque chose. Ca concerne Jenna, tu vois...

-Beaucoup de choses laissent penser qu'elle pourrait être la Taupe, acquiesça le Maskass.

-Oui. Et tu as remarqué ? Lors de la mission Fuite du Temple, on aurait dit que les questions étaient là pour l'avantager ! Je veux dire, rien que la première, ça sautait aux yeux ! L'indice de l'ordinateur indiquait que la réponse avait un rapport avec le métier de Jenna. Si ça n'est pas une coïncidence, je me demande ce que c'est ! s'exclama le vieux champignon.

-Wow... Il faudrait que je me renseigne... »

...

Dayzee et Harik étaient quant à eux toujours sans l'ombre d'un indice sur l'identité de la Taupe.

« -Je commence à croire qu'on ne va rien trouver ici, souffla une Dayzee dépitée.

-Allons ! Ne nous décourageons pas, il y a toujours de l'espoir !

-Tout ce que je vois, ce sont des vieilles paperasses inutiles ! râla la marguerite.

-Certes, mais ils sont tout de même comiques ! Regarde celui-ci !

Le 17 Janvier 2003.

Cette Taupe commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Chaque année elle revient pour saccager mon travail ! Mon dur labeur ! Je suis sûr qu'elle me le paiera un jour ! L'année prochaine elle reviendra, et je pense que si je m'améliore au Chasse-Taupe, d'année en année, je pourrais la chasser. Si seulement je pouvais inverser quelques chiffres, seulement deux, par exemple. Je pourrais remonter le temps et trouver cette Taupe et l'assommer de toutes mes forces.

Bref, tous les ans, c'est la même chose et je commence en avoir assez ! A l'année prochaine mon journal ! Je sais que je radote, mais c'est essentiel pour que tu comprennes mon message ! Oh, mais attends, tu ne peux pas me comprendre, tu es un journal. Haha, et maintenant que j'y pense, si je n'arrive pas à l'avoir c'est parce que j'oublie de devenir tangible !

« -Heu, dis-moi, par qui cette lettre a t-elle été écrite ? demanda Dayzee, qui devenait de plus en plus craintive.

-PaAâr MoOÖi...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla la marguerite en s'enfuyant.

-Hmm... Il semblerait que ce soit un certain fantôme du Crésuss Express. Oh, mais n'est-ce pas celui qui...quand on lit son journal ?

-Sïiiî...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! cria à son tour le prince en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

-Hahaha ! J'adore effrayer les gens, sourit le fantôme.

-Je sens que certaines personnes ne vont pas bien dormir cette nuit, blagua Topi-Taupe qui venait d'apparaître une fois de plus.

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais vous êtes fou, j'ai failli avoir un infarctus !

-Désolé, on m'en fait souvent le reproche, s'excusa Topi-Taupe. En tout cas je vous remercie de vous être prêté au jeu. Harik et Dayzee ne savent pas que cette page de journal est fausse, ils ne vont pas beaucoup dormir à mon avis… »

...

« -De toute évidence, cette exemption ne me servira à rien, déclara Toadico. Je vais me coucher, voyez ça entre vous...

-Je préfère jouer le jeu selon mes propres règles, fit Pitt en repartant lui aussi vers son lit.

-Désolé, mais mon journal est beaucoup plus important qu'une exemption, ajouta simplement Tanoo en s'en allant, lui aussi.

-Il ne reste que nous deux... Je vais être galant Jenna, mais j'espère que tu me renverras l'ascenseur ! sourit finalement Lays en partant se coucher.

-Donne-moi ton journal et je te donne cette exemption. »

Jenna soupira et donna à contre-coeur son journal à Boonty qui lui donna son exemption en échange.

« -Un marché est un marché, dit Boonty avec une grande satisfaction. »

 **Boonty** : J'ai fait l'affaire du siècle...


	10. Recherche Forestière

_Précédemment, les dix joueurs encore en lice ont dû participer à une épreuve de coordination et d'entraide qu'ils ont partialement réussie. Pendant la soirée, certains sont partis explorer le loft en quête d'un indice quelconque tandis que d'autres sont simplement restés dans leur lit. Ceux-ci avaient fin et choisirent de se rendre dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Boonty découvrit une exemption dans sa nourriture et l'échangea à Jenna contre la lecture intégrale de son journal._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

10 : **Recherche Forestière**

Les candidats et Topi-Taupe déjeunaient tranquillement dans le loft des perdants. La plupart d'entre eux avaient passé une bonne nuit, tandis que deux joueurs particuliers avaient eu du mal à fermer l'oeil.

 **Dayzee** : C'est la pire nuit de ma vie...

 **Harik** : Mes cheveux ont perdu de leur éclat à cause de la peur bleue que j'ai eu hier ! C'est scandaleux !

Autour de la table, les discussions allaient bon train. Gamble parlait avec Toadico à propos d'un nouveau parc d'attraction qui avait ouvert ses portes, Boonty, Lays, Elder et Jenna discutaient du jeu et s'échangeaient leurs impressions, Tanoo et Pitt chuchotaient et amélioraient leur stratégie pendant que Dayzee et Harik se fixaient, encore secoués par les évènements s'étant déroulés dans la soirée. Topi-Taupe, quant à lui, se contentait de regarder la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux, en esquissant un petit sourire.

« -Bah ? Dayzee ? Harik ? Vous n'allez pas bien ? s'inquiéta Elder en croisant leur regard.

-On dirait qu'ils ont vu un fantôme ! plaisanta Gamble, sans se rendre compte de la justesse de ses propos.

-Je suis une Boo et donc une ectoplasme, lui rappela Boonty en se massant les tempes.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... »

Soudainement, Pitt, qui n'avait jusque là pas encore parlé au reste de l'équipe à part Tanoo, se dressa sur sa chaise et s'empara d'un morceau de papier que personne n'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? se demanda Tanoo tout en regardant avec Pitt.

-Je pense que c'est un indice laissé par la Taupe, déclara Pitt, ce qui eut pour effet de faire de lui le centre d'attention.

-Fais-voir !

-Non moi !

-Du calme, on va regarder chacun notre tour ! intervint Elder.

-J'abandonne, c'est trop compliqué, fit Pitt en passant la note à Tanoo. »

Ils étudièrent tous chacun leur tour la mystérieuse note, puis Topi-Taupe demanda à la reprendre. Certains candidats notèrent cette information rapidement dans leur journal, provoquant un silence. Topi-Taupe profita de l'occasion pour se racler bruyamment la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention des dix joueurs encore présents dans l'aventure.

« -Avant toute chose, je souhaitais revenir sur les évènements de la journée d'hier. »

Une vague d'interrogation prit le contrôle de la salle. C'était la première fois que Topi-Taupe faisait quelque chose de la sorte, les candidats étaient confus.

« -Lors de la seconde épreuve, Lays et Elder ont eu le temps de préparer deux plats, continua Topi-Taupe. Une fois que vous avez mangé, certains d'entre vous sont partis dans leur lit tandis que d'autres ont parcouru le loft à la recherche d'indices concernant l'identité de la Taupe. Ceux qui sont partis se coucher ont d'abord grignoté un petit quelque chose sortant du frigo, suite à quoi Boonty a gagné une exemption.

-Encore ? s'exclama Elder.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Dayzee.

-En effet, reprit Topi-Taupe. Si je me souviens bien, j'ai précisé que ce que vous aviez préparé serait la seule chose que vous mangeriez... Or, six personnes ici présentes n'ont pas respecté les règles du jeu. Je me dois donc de vous pénaliser en soustrayant à la cagnotte la somme de six mille pièces. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces perdues : 6 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 7 **5 000**

 **Lays** : Je n'avais pas compris la phrase de Topi-Taupe dans ce sens là, mais maintenant qu'il l'a dit, je me rends compte qu'elle n'avait pas trente-six sens non plus.

 **Tanoo** : J'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention à cela. Heureusement, ce ne sont que six mille pièces, pas de quoi en faire un drâme.

 **Harik** : Même si mes cheveux et moi-même voulons bien croire que les autres participants n'aient pas fait attention à la phrase de Topi-Taupe, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de penser que l'un d'entre eux était au courant et savait clairement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il a consommé ce qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur.

« -La seconde chose que je voulais vous annoncer, c'est que vous allez participer à une troisième épreuve sur cette île. Nous irons dès que vous aurez fini de manger, bien entendu. »

Après avoir entendu la dernière phrase de Topi-Taupe, les candidats, impatients, engouffrèrent très rapidement ce qui restait dans leur assiette.

...

Topi-Taupe menait le petit groupe vers le temple, situé quasiment au beau milieu de l'île. Certains étaient agâcés par le fait qu'ils y avaient déjà été une fois.

« -J'espère qu'on ne restera pas coincés dans ce temple encore une fois pour cette épreuve, bougonna Tanoo.

-Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Topi-Taupe. Au contraire, vous aurez tout le loisir de visiter l'île, ajouta t-il mystérieusement.

-Ca a l'air cool ! s'exclama une Toadico joyeuse.

-Clair ! ajouta Dayzee, qui s'était finalement remise du choc de la veille.

-Je pourrais peut-être m'entraîner à peindre ce temple...

-Ah non, cette fois-ci tu participes à l'épreuve si on a besoin de travail collectif ! lui ordonna Jenna. »

Ils atteignirent finalement leur destination et se tournèrent vers Topi-Taupe, attendant qu'il leur donne les consignes de la prochaine épreuve.

« -Cette mission s'appellera « Chasse à l'Indice », leur expliqua Topi-Taupe. Un indice est caché quelque part sur cette île et se sera votre mission de le retrouver. A moins que vous ne préfériez ajouter des pièces à votre cagnotte.

-Ca me fait penser à une mission de la saison dernière. La troisième de l'épisode un, si je me souviens bien, se remémora Jenna.

-Oh, quelle bonne mémoire ! C'est en effet la même mission ! Je vais vous donner une carte qui vous permettra de vous repérer sur cette île. Vous avez une heure pour trouver l'indice et revenir ici, au point de rendez-vous. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous expliquer jusqu'à combien vous pouvez gagner grâce à cette épreuve. Si vous décidez tous de rester ici et d'attendre pendant une heure, vous pouvez ajouter cinquante mille pièces à la tirelire de l'équipe, mais si vous allez tous récupérer l'indice et que vous n'arrivez pas à temps, vous pourrez perdre cent mille pièces. Chaque joueur qui arrivera en retard fera perdre dix mille pièces à l'équipe, chaque joueur qui lira l'indice ne fera pas gagner de pièces à son équipe tandis que chaque joueur qui ne lira pas l'indice lui en fera gagner cinq mille. Vous avez compris ? les interrogea le présentateur. »

Il reçut des réponses positives de la part des dix joueurs. Ils reçurent tous une carte de l'île ainsi qu'un indice concernant la localisation des dix enveloppes.

« Odeur / Inondation / Fleur »

Les joueurs partirent les uns après les autres, comprenant plus ou moins bien l'indice et laissant Topi-Taupe seul près du temple.

« -C'est étrange, j'aurais pensé qu'au moins une personne serait restée loyale à l'équipe en restant ici... C'est pourtant la seule fois où ils pourront rapporter une si grande somme à l'équipe en ne faisant rien...Je dois avouer que c'est assez plaisant de les voir motivés ! »

...

Lays, Toadico et Dayzee avaient décidé de travailler ensemble pour trouver l'indice caché quelque part sur l'île.

« -Personnellement, je pense que l'indice est caché précisément à un endroit mentionné. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, se reprit le Yoshi, c'est que l'on doit trouver un rapport entre les différents lieux et l'énigme qu'on nous a donné.

-Oui, enfin, en même temps, je ne pense pas que le but de cette épreuve était de ratisser l'île au peigne fin pour trouver l'indice...

-C'est sûr que de ce point de vue là, je n'ai fait que constater l'évidence...

-Bah, continuons à avancer ! On trouvera peut-être au bout d'un moment. »

Les trois joueurs se dirigeaient vers le Ruisseau Avenant.

...

Harik était totalement perdu mais continuait de chercher, il se trouvait près des toilettes. Jenna et Tanoo se trouvaient eux aussi dans cette zone.

Elder lui, pensait avoir totalement compris le sens de l'énigme et se dirigeait vers la cascade, Pitt se trouvait lui aussi dans cette zone et peignait ce lieu emprunt d'une beauté sans pareille.

Gamble, lui, était parti rendre visite à la Tribu des Maskass. Il rencontra Masskon, l'un des participants de Champi-Lanta 3.

« -Salut ! Je suis un participant du jeu la Taupe, est-ce que vous savez où se trouve l'indice que je recherche ?

-MATRIX ! Comment t'es trop nul de participer à ce jeu pourri ! Regarde ma roulade de la mort ! lança t-il à l'adresse de Gamble alors qu'il se faisait assommer par une noix de coco.

-Okay... C'était vraiment très spécial... »

...

Après avoir erré pendant plus d'une demie-heure sans pour autant trouver quoi que ce soit, Boonty décida d'abandonner sa recherche et de vite retourner au point de départ Là-bas, elle retrouva Topi-Taupe qui s'était visiblement endormi. Elle profita de l'occasion pour l'effrayer. Topi-Taupe hurla en sursautant, laissant une Boonty morte de rire.

...

Harik allait s'en retourner vers le campement, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Jenna. Elle venait apparemment de découvrir l'indice. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et se dépêcha d'accourir vers la source du bruit. Lorsqu'il arriva, Jenna était déjà partie, car Harik ne vit que neuf enveloppes près des toilettes. Il se saisit de l'une d'entre elle et en lut le contenu.

« FRIENDLY FIRE »

...

Tanoo fut moins vif qu'Harik, mais parvint tout de même à trouver l'endroit où étaient posés les indices. Il fut tenté, un court moment, de repartir, mais il s'avança finalement et prit une enveloppe. Il allait revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut de quelque chose.

« -Ma carte ! Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ? »

...

« -Faut se rendre à l'évidence Dayzee, on ne trouvera pas l'indice avec le temps qu'il nous reste, autant revenir sur nos pas, l'informa Toadico.

-C'est clair, ça ne sert à rien de perdre notre temps ici ! approuva Lays.

-Vous n'avez qu'à y retourner tous les deux, je vous rejoindrai dans pas longtemps. »

Lays et Toadico se regardèrent en haussant les épaules puis repartirent.

« -Au fait, tu vas la donner à qui l'exemption ? demanda subitement le dinosaure à la Toadette.

-Ah... J'espérais que tu ne me le demanderais pas, soupira Toadico.

-Hein ? Tu la donnes à qui tu veux cette exemption ! C'était juste pour savoir, se justifia Lays.

-Je crois que je vais la donner à Dayzee. Il faut être réaliste, je pense que tout le monde dans notre groupe va passer parce que l'équipe d'Elder est désavantagée. Avec leur moins un, je pense que quelqu'un dans leur groupe va partir, et comme Dayzee est la personne que je préfère parmi eux, je vais lui donner l'exemption, pour qu'elle continue encore un peu.

-D'accord, je pense que c'est un bon choix, lui sourit Lays. »

...

« -Tiens, Gamble aussi est arrivé, remarqua Topi-Taupe.

-Et il n'a pas d'enveloppe ! se réjouit Boonty.

-Et oui, me voilà de retour ! J'ai rencontré un Maskass complètement débile ! leur raconta Gamble en riant. Son nom, c'est Masskon, l'abruti de la saison trois de Champi-Lanta.

-Tu as dû t'amuser, fit Topi-Taupe en esquissant un sourire.

-Un peu que je me suis amusé ! Il m'a traité de nul parce que je participais à la Taupe, puis a fait une roulade et s'est assommé. »

 **Boonty** : Je ne pense pas que Gamble soit la Taupe. S'il l'est, il fait un très bon acteur.

...

Topi-Taupe attendait que les derniers retardataires refassent leur apparition avant d'annoncer les résultats de cette épreuve à l'équipe. Lorsque Tanoo fut visible et atteignit le reste du groupe, il commença à parler.

« -Désolé, fit un Tanoo essoufflé. J'ai perdu...ma carte...alors...bref...vous voyez...

-Tiens, une bouteille d'eau.

-Merci Pitt.

-Je vais donc vous dire si vous avez gagné ou perdu de l'argent lors de cette épreuve. Prenons vos cas un par un. Tanoo, comme vous le voyez, est arrivé en retard et a avec lui une enveloppe, ce qui signifie qu'il vous fait perdre dix mille pièces.

-On ne peut pas dire que nous sommes très bien partis, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harik.

-On avait vu ! contra Toadico en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Attendez un peu avant de râler, Topi-Taupe n'a pas encore fini ! les alerta Elder.

-Merci. Harik quant à lui a trouvé l'endroit où se trouvaient les indices, grâce à la discrétion de Jenna. Il ne vous fait pas gagner de pièces non plus, tout comme Jenna. Dayzee n'a pas trouvé l'indice, mais n'est pas non plus revenue à temps, elle vous fait perdre cinq mille pièces. Restent Boonty, Gamble, Elder, Pitt, Lays et Toadico. Ces six là vous font gagner trente mille pièces. Donc, si je récapitule, vous avez gagné quinze mille pièces ! Bravo ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 50 000 – 35 000 = 15 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **90 000**

L'équipe se congratula et applaudit.

« -On dirait que votre cagnotte s'élève à un peu moins de cent mille pièces, c'est plutôt pas mal, les félicita Topi-Taupe. Enfin, cela aurait pu être mieux si la Taupe n'avait pas agi lors des épreuves... Bon, vous avez quartiers libres jusqu'à ce soir ! Détendez-vous et profitez en bien, car ce soir l'un de vous nous quittera. »

...

Tanoo et Pitt se promenaient sur la plage leur journal à la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent non loin d'un palmier, à l'abri du soleil et des regards.

« -Okay ! s'écria joyeusement Tanoo. Je sais qu'on a des moins un sur le prochain quiz, mais je suis certain malgré ça que nous ne serons pas éliminés !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda Pitt, d'un ton étonné.

-Ce ne sont que des moins un Pitt. Pas des moins deux, ni des moins trois. Des moins un. Bien sûr, si l'on perd un point de la note totale, ça ne sera pas terrible, mais si l'on peut placer nos moins un, autant les mettre sur la dixième question, vu qu'on a une chance sur dix de bien y répondre de toute manière.

-Ah, je vois où tu veux en venir.

-En plus, sans être méchant, je pense que les autres vont nous choisir pour leur quiz, et comme nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre la Taupe, ils partiront. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-C'est vrai que je me suis montré suspect lors de la deuxième épreuve et toi lors de la troisième.

-Ca fait partie du plan, répondit Tanoo. Mais je pense qu'il faudra passer à la vitesse supérieure après ce quiz.

-C'est à dire ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant, quand nous nous montrions suspects, on ne disait rien. Par exemple, quand tu n'as rien fait hier, je ne t'ai pas blâmé pour la perte de cinq mille pièces et toi tu n'as rien dit quand j'ai fait perdre dix mille pièces à l'équipe.

-En fait, tu voudrais que l'on joue la comédie, c'est ça ? Tu voudrais qu'on leur fasse croire que nous ne sommes pas dans une alliance alors que nous y sommes ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Ils vont forcément se douter un jour ou un autre que nous sommes dans une alliance étant donné que nous ne communiquons pas avec eux et que nous restons toujours à deux. L'idéal, ça serait d'aller les voir et de leur raconter n'importe quoi, mais que ça reste cohérent dans l'ensemble.

-Je vois... Et sinon, pour l'indice ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je te rappelle.

-Oh ! J'avais oublié, désolé, s'excusa Tanoo. « Friendly Fire », c'est ce que l'indice disait. »

Tanoo sortit le papier de son journal et le montra à Pitt.

« -Mmh... Je vois.

-Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut nous aider. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà mentionné ces deux mots ou était désigné par ces deux mots...

-On n'a qu'à laisser tomber ça pour le moment. Pendant que j'y pense, regarde un peu ceci. »

Pitt désignait une page de son journal. Les yeux de Tanoo augmentèrent significativement de taille lorsqu'il vit que Pitt avait reproduit la note que la Taupe avait laissé le matin même sur la table.

 **Tanoo** : Pitt a des capacités, il a sûrement plus d'un tour dans son sac. Je sais que c'est mon allié, mais je pense que je devrais m'en méfier un peu plus.

...

Harik était passé au loft des perdants pour prendre quelques affaires. Il fourra de la crême solaire, des serviettes et son journal dans son sac et entreprit de quitter l'habitation quand Jenna et Lays le virent et décidèrent de partir avec lui. Les trois amis s'installèrent non loin du loft. Ils posèrent leurs serviettes sur le sable chaud et placèrent un parasol dont l'ombre couvrait leur tête.

 **Lays** : Ah... S'allonger sur la plage de l'île Crabbino, c'est comme un rêve qui devient enfin réalité. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette Taupe, le jeu serait tellement plus calme et paisible... Mais d'un autre côté, j'imagine qu'il n'y aurait pas de jeu.

 **Jenna** : Pouvoir se reposer physiquement tout en s'échangeant nos impressions sur la Taupe, c'est plutôt sympa. C'est ce que j'aime dans ce jeu, ce n'est pas qu'une succession d'épreuves sans intérêt. C'est un jeu où la discussion et l'échange ont une place aussi importante, ou même plus importante que les épreuves en question.

 **Harik** : Hahaha ! Mes beaux cheveux dorés ont l'habitude de prendre des bains de soleil. C'est une façon pour moi de me rapprocher de mes habitudes et donc, dans un sens, de tout ce qui me manque depuis mon arrivée dans ce jeu.

« -Je resterai bien là toute ma vie ! plaisanta Lays.

-Oh non quand même pas, nos fans s'impatienteraient et s'ennuieraient de ne plus nous voir démasquer cette Taupe ! sourit le prince.

-De toute manière, on est sûrs de passer cette élimination vu que les autres ont des moins un, leur rappela le Yoshi de couleur bleue.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons relâcher notre attention, les avertit Jenna.

-C'est vrai, fit Lays en ouvrant son journal. Je note toujours le nom des candidats les plus suspects à la fin de chaque épisode et pour cette épisode, j'ai mis Pitt, plus pour son manque d'investissement dans l'équipe que pour son sabotage et Elder. Si j'avais ouvert la boîte comme je l'avais proposé, on aurait pu avoir quinze mille pièces facilement !

-Moi je pense que la Taupe pourrait être Dayzee, mais elle n'a rien fait de particulier pendant cet épisode...

-C'est ce que tu crois !

-Que veux-tu dire, Lays ? lui demanda Harik.

-Hé bien, cet après-midi pendant l'épreuve, Toadico et moi on était avec elle, et quand il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, on a décidé qu'il était temps de rentrer mais elle n'a pas voulu nous suivre, du coup, elle nous a fait perdre cinq mille pièces. Et j'ai entendu dire des membres de l'autre équipe qu'elle devinait plus que facilement ce que les gestes d'Elder voulaient dire.

-Ah bon ? C'est bon à savoir ça... Sinon, Boonty aussi pourrait être la Taupe. Elle est suspecte en général pour moi. Et toi Harik ? »

Sur la page du journal d'Harik, on pouvait lire ceci :

Suspects pour l'épisode 3 : Jenna, Tanoo, Gamble.

« -C'est un peu compliqué, lui répondit le prince. Je n'ai encore personne en ligne de mire. Mais quelque chose me dit que Gamble, même s'il agit normalement, pourrait être la Taupe.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à lui, avoua Lays.

-Pour commencer, reprit le prince Harik, ses nombreuses disputes avec Angelina nous ont fait perdre beaucoup d'argent, et dans l'épisode deux, on a perdu pas mal d'occasion de gagner de l'argent à cause de ses petits sabotages. La Taupe ne devrait jamais prendre de très gros risques, elle risquerait d'être exposée. Le meilleur moyen pour elle de rester dissimulée, c'est de saboter efficacement et subtilement. »

...

Elder, Boonty, Toadico, Dayzee et Gamble étaient restés dans le loft et discutaient de choses et d'autres. Bien évidemment, ce genre de discussion ne dure jamais longtemps et la conversation s'orienta peu à peu sur le jeu.

« -Ah, ma femme doit se demander où je suis passé ! soupira Elder. J'ai oublié de lui annoncer que je partais pour jouer à ce jeu...

-Bah, peut-être qu'elle te regarde en ce moment même, le réconforta Dayzee.

-Quand même, ce n'est pas une raison !

-De toute manière, si tu n'es pas la Taupe, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, si ? sourit malicieusement Boonty.

-Mon but est tout de même de remporter la victoire, un peu comme vous tous...

-Si je passe cet épisode, je serait contente de moi ! fit Dayzee d'une manière enjouée.

-Moi aussi, approuva Toadico tout en souriant au reste du groupe.

-Si vous souhaitez tant rester, il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire, dit Gamble en sortant son journal. Essayons de discuter du jeu.

-Désolée, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas trop. Je préfère me reposer un peu en attendant le quiz ! bailla Boonty. »

Elle partit laissant les quatre candidats seuls.

 **Toadico** : Tout ceci est très louche. Depuis quand elle n'a pas besoin d'informations sur le jeu ? A mon avis, elle ne veut pas rester parce qu'elle a peur de se vendre en nous parlant de ses impressions et tout. De toute manière, à partir du moment où elle a échangé son exemption à Jenna contre la lecture intégrale de son journal, elle est passée en tête de ma liste de suspects. Et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir fait ça.

« -C'est pas grave, on peut toujours discuter du jeu sans elle, n'est-ce pas ? lança joyeusement Dayzee.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'était l'indice dans l'enveloppe...

-Moi aussi, lui assura Elder. Mais c'est le jeu.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais je pense qu'il y a de fortes possibilités que toi et Lays soyiez la Taupe.

-Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons fait quelque chose de suspect...

-Tu as sacrifié quinze mille pièces pour une exemption pendant la mission « Fuite du Temple ».

-Oh allez, tu aurais fait la même chose Gamble ! s'exclama Toadico en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, je n'aurais pas sacrifié quinze mille pièces pour une exemption...

-Je ne parle pas de ça, voyons... Je parle du fait que si je n'avais pas pris l'exemption, le groupe d'Elder aurait reçu des plus deux, nous handicapant beaucoup plus que leur moins un lors du prochain quiz !

-C'est vrai qu'il y a quand même une petite différence, intervint Dayzee. Topi-Taupe nous expliquera certainement mieux ce que veulent dire ces chiffres... »

 **Dayzee** : Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de faire ce genre de remarque, parce que Toadico va me donner l'exemption, mais en admettant que l'on choisisse l'endroit où l'on place les moins et les plus, le groupe de Toadico aurait été plus désavantagé. Nous, on peut très bien placer notre moins sur une question qui nous pose carrément une colle, du coup, ça revient au même. Tandis qu'avec les plus, on aurait pu répondre aux questions pour lesquelles on était sûrs, mais en plus on aurait pu répondre correctement aux questions troubles.

 **Gamble** : Je persiste à croire que Toadico n'est pas aussi innocente qu'elle le prétend.

« -Et sinon, vous pensez quoi de Tanoo et de Pitt ? fit Elder pour relancer la conversation. »

...

Le soir était tombée sur la petite île Crabbino, et les candidats s'étaient rassemblés sur une table à l'extérieur du loft des perdants pour partager un repas en compagnie de Topi-Taupe, repas qui serait le dernier pour l'un d'entre eux.

« -Mmh, c'est vraiment bon ! se réjouit Tanoo.

-Hé ne prends pas tout ! le gronda Boonty. J'aimerais bien en avoir un peu aussi !

-C'est vrai, depuis tout à l'heure tu es le seul à te servir ! l'appuya Dayzee.

-C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai faim ! se défendit le Tanoomba.

-Allons, allons ! Ne nous disputons pas pour si peu ! les raisonna Elder.

-Bah, il peut prendre ma part, je n'en veux pas de toute façon...

-Merci Lays ! »

Un petit moment plus tard, le dessert fut servi. C'était de la mousse au chocolat.

« -Oh ! Le chocolat me donne mal à la tête, désolée, je n'en veux pas, refusa Boonty.

-Je n'aime pas, dit Pitt sur son ton habituel.

-Dis-nous ce que tu aimes, ça ira plus vite ! le mit au défi Toadico.

-Rien.

-Ah bah comme ça c'est clair ! ria Jenna. »

Topi-Taupe se racla bruyamment la gorge, la fin du repas était proche.

« -Comme vous le savez tous, la troisième élimination approche à grands pas, je vous souhaite donc à tous bonne chance ! fit le présentateur. Toutefois, avant de débuter, je dois savoir à qui Toadico va donner une exemption.

-A Dayzee, répondit la Toadette en respirant à pleins poumons.

-Bien, voici donc quelque chose de réglé. Pour ce troisième quizz, un nouvel élément apparaît. Vous vous doutez bien que je fais référence aux moins un que la moitié d'entre vous a récolté pendant l'épreuve « Fuite du Temple », non ? Leur utilisation est très simple. Vous devrez tout d'abord répondre entièrement à votre questionnaire. Ensuite, juste avant de valider, vous devrez cocher la case de la question sur laquelle vous voudrez poser ce moins un. C'est plutôt simple, non ? Qui veut passer en premier ? »

Les candidats acquiescèrent et Gamble fut le premier à lever la main. Il partit aussitôt dans la salle où se trouvait un ordinateur.

...

1 : Quel poste occupait la Taupe lors de l'épreuve « Fuite du Temple » ?

\- Joueur le plus faible

\- Joueur le plus fort

\- Equipe du joueur le plus faible

\- Equipe du joueur le plus fort

 **Gamble** : Je me suis souvenu de la vitesse à laquelle Jenna avait répondu aux questions ainsi qu'à la discussion que j'avais eue avec Elder. Elle était définitivement l'un de mes choix principaux pour ce quiz...

2 : La Taupe a t-elle récupéré un « -1 » suite à l'épreuve « Fuite du Temple » ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Pitt** : Quelque chose m'a semblé étrange. Boonty a récupé un moins un mais a quand même laissé son exemption à Jenna en échange de la lecture de son journal. C'est bizarre...

3 : De quel groupe la Taupe faisait-elle partie pendant l'épreuve « Cuisine Sauvage » ?

\- Groupe Enquête

\- Groupe Cuisine

\- Groupe Sauvage

 **Dayzee** : Pitt a vraiment saboté cette épreuve... Je veux dire, il ne s'est même pas manifesté, ne nous a pas aidé et nous a fait perdre du temps. La Taupe n'a pas nécessairement besoin de se fondre dans le décor d'après moi. Par exemple, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a trop d'indices menant à une personne sur la scène du crime, que cette personne est innocente. Chacun a son approche, bien sûr.

4 : La Taupe a t-elle désobéi aux règles en mangeant autre chose que la pizza et la salade de fruits ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Tanoo** : C'est une erreur qui peut arriver à tout le monde, après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un écriteau indiquant que l'on ne pouvait pas manger ce qui se trouvait dans le réfrigérateur...

5 : La Taupe a t-elle bénéficié d'une exemption lors de cet épisode ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Elder** : Jenna fait partie de mes principaux suspects, principalement à cause de ce que l'ordinateur disait pendant l'épreuve, mais aussi car elle me semble trop avantagée pour être une candidate ordinaire. J'ai d'autres suspects bien sûr, car personne n'est innocent.

6 : La Taupe a t-elle réussi à atteindre l'indice caché sur l'île Crabbino ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Harik** : Lors de cette épreuve, Jenna s'est mise dans une position particulière, qui est pour moi celle qui conviendrait le mieux à la Taupe ! Nous n'avons point remporté d'argent grâce à elle, mais nous n'en avons point perdu non plus. Elle a aussi été la première à trouver l'indice... Oh, et Tanoo... Je ne vois pas comment il a pu perdre la carte en sachant qu'il en avait besoin pour se diriger pour arriver jusqu'aux enveloppes...

7 : Quelle somme la Taupe a t-elle remportée lors de l'épreuve « Chasse à l'Indice » ?

\- 5000 pièces

\- 0 pièces

\- -5 000 pièces

\- -10 000 pièces

 **Lays** : Pendant cette épreuve, Dayzee et Tanoo ont été les plus intrigants. On avait pourtant dit à Dayzee qu'il n'y avait presque plus de temps, mais elle nous a quand même fait perdre des pièces...

 **Boonty** : Tanoo, Pitt, Lays et Toadico sont assez hauts dans ma liste de Taupes tandis qu'Elder, Gamble et Dayzee se situent tout en bas. Jenna et Harik sont suspicieux, surtout ce dernier qui n'arrête pas de changer de personnalité. Tanoo est quand même le premier parce qu'il a saccagé beaucoup d'épreuves.

8 : Quand la Taupe est-elle revenue au Temple lors de l'épreuve « Chasse à l'Indice » ?

\- 1ère position

\- 2ème position

\- 3ème/4ème position

\- 5ème position

\- 6ème position

\- 7ème /8ème position

\- 9ème position

\- 10ème position

 **Toadico** : Je commence à croire que la Taupe est une fille pour la simple et bonne raison que jusqu'à maintenant, ce sont Angelina et Lara qui sont parties. Généralement, on a plus tendance à faire confiance à une personne du même sexe que soi, c'est sur ça que je base mon raisonnement.

 **Elder** : Je pense que je vais utiliser mon moins un sur cette question car quand je suis arrivé, quasiment tout le monde était là.

9 : La Taupe est de sexe...

\- Masculin

\- Féminin

 **Jenna** : Personnellement, je pense que la Taupe est quelqu'un entre Tanoo, Boonty et Pitt. Je n'exclue qu'Elder parce que le travail de la Taupe doit être de saboter et qu'il n'a quasiment rien fait pour nous nuire jusqu'à maintenant.

10 : Qui est la Taupe ?

\- Elder

\- Jenna

\- Toadico

\- Lays

\- Dayzee

\- Tanoo

\- Boonty

\- Pitt

\- Harik

\- Gamble

...

Les dix sacs des concurrents étaient posés en face de la télévision qui avait servi à regarder un DVD des Teletubbies, dans l'édition quatre de Champi-Lanta 4. Un à un, les candidats arrivèrent dans la salle et prirent place sur des chaises confortables, attendant que l'exécution commence. Topi-Taupe s'installa à son tour près de la télévision et rappela le déroulement de cette cérémonie.

« -Je vais taper vos prénoms les uns après les autres, si une lumière verte s'affiche, vous continuez. Si au contraire, une lumière rouge apparaît, vous serez la troisième victime de la Taupe et vous devrez quitter le jeu. Toadico, on commence avec toi, n'oublie pas de passer ta carte d'exemption dans la fente prévue à cet effet. »

La joueuse s'avança et glissa sa carte comme Topi-Taupe le lui avait dit. Elle était sereine étant donné qu'elle allait rester une fois de plus.

 **TOADICO**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Dayzee la suivit peu après et exécuta les même mouvements.

 **DAYZEE**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Dayzee partit se rassoir et regarda Jenna s'avancer jusqu'à la télévision pour y glisser sa carte d'exemption. Tout comme les deux candidates sauvées, Jenna ne semblait pas montrer le moindre signe de peur.

 **JENNA**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Jenna s'en retourna et regarda avec anticipation la personne qui passerait après elle. Les trois candidates exemptées étaient déjà passées, il ne restait plus qu'une chance sur sept au maximum à Gamble pour qu'il puisse se qualifier.

 **GAMBLE**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de sa bouche et souhaita bonne chance à Tanoo. Le Tanooki s'avança avec un air solennel et attendit de voir la couleur s'afficher.

 **TANOO**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Il écarquilla ses grands yeux et laissa Elder prendre sa place. Le vieux champignon semblait impassible.

 **ELDER**

…

…

…

 **ROUGE**

La plupart des candidats était sous le choc. Elder, le pilier de l'équipe, le joueur le plus actif lors des défis, et aussi le participant le plus sage venait de se faire éliminer du jeu.

« -Monsieur Wise, désolé, mais vous êtes la troisième victime de la Taupe.

-C'est le jeu, déclara Elder, quelque peu abattu.

-Oh non, c'est franchement nul ! Les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers ! râla Gamble.

-Elder, tu vas nous manquer…

-Vous aussi vous allez me manquer, Tanoo, vous aussi… »

Et sur ce, il quitta le loft en compagnie de Topi-Taupe. Peu après, la voix de Pitt retentit dans la salle.

« -Hé bien, la Taupe doit être plus habile que nous ne le pensions.

-Il était vraiment un bon candidat… Je me souviens lors des premiers défis, il était toujours prêt à accomplir quelque chose qu'un Toad normal de son âge n'aurait jamais fait, se remémora mélancoliquement Lays.

-Il était toujours là pour nous raisonner, se souvint Dayzee.

-C'est vraiment une honte qu'il soit parti, déclara tristement Toadico. »

Tous les candidats ne purent qu'approuver les propos de Toadico.

...

Topi-Taupe portant les affaires d'Elder, et ce dernier, se dirigeaient en direction de la plage où les participants de Champi-Lanta 2 avaient bâti leur campement. Un hélicoptère devait venir chercher Elder.

« -Ca devait être une surprise d'être éliminé aujourd'hui, non ?

-Mmh… Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, j'avais réellement un désavantage avec mon « -1 ». Mais c'est vrai que j'espérais ne pas être éliminé… Je pensais vraiment avoir trouvé qui était la Taupe.

-A part ça, ton séjour sur l'archipel Atlanta t'a plu ?

-Oh oui, je regrette déjà de devoir partir de cet endroit féérique. Je suis sûr que je reviendrai un jour ! Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de Taupe pour me mettre des batons dans les roues !

-Ah, voilà l'hélicoptère qui arrive ! As-tu un dernier message à nous faire passer ?

-Oui, je tenais à féliciter la Taupe ainsi que tous les participants restant, l'animateur pour son travail remarquable même s'il nous fait peur la plupart du temps, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont permi la réalisation de ce jeu. C'est une expérience que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier !

-Hahaha ! A bientôt Elder, nous risquons de nous revoir plus vite que prévu ! »


	11. Splendastique Défi

_Précédemment, les dix personnes avaient eu leur première opportunité de découvrir un indice concernant l'identité de la Taupe lors d'une épreuve. Ils avaient tous cherché, mais seuls trois d'entre eux étaient parvenus à découvrir l'emplacement de cet objet de convoitises. Les joueurs avaient ensuite pu se reposer et discuter entre eux, en attendant l'élimination de la troisième victime de la Taupe. A la fin des dix questions, ce fut Elder qui rencontra un écran rouge, l'empêchant de progresser davantage lors de cette aventure._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

11 : **Splendastique Défi**

Malgré l'élimination d'un troisième participant, l'agitation était toujours aussi importante dans la salle à manger de l'Hôtel Sirena. Les joueurs prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en toute tranquilité tout en discutant paisiblement des événements récents.

 **Gamble** : C'est vraiment bête qu'Elder soit la troisième victime de la Taupe. On savait tous qu'il ne voulait pas nous nuire et qu'il donnait son maximum lors de toutes les épreuves. C'est quand même bizarre... A chaque fois que je veux débuter une alliance avec quelqu'un, cette personne se fait éliminer...

 **Dayzee** : Quelque part, j'ai l'impression que si Toadico ne m'avait pas donné cette exemption, c'est moi qui serait partie hier soir... Elder va me manquer.

 **Pitt** : L'élimination d'Elder nous permet de nous rapprocher de la finale. Ca m'arrange un peu qu'il soit parti, il était un adversaire de taille.

« -Je suis très contente d'avoir participé à cette émission ! On a pu voir la place Delphino, la Plage Sirena, la Baie Noki, l'Île Crabbino aussi ! Bref, c'est excellent ! s'exclama Jenna, visiblement ravie de son séjour sur l'île.

-Et c'est pas fini ! répondit gaiement Lays.

-J'espère qu'on pourra retourner à la Baie Noki, fit la voix rêveuse de Toadico.

-Hahaha ! C'était un lieu digne de ma beauté !

-Harik, t'en fais un peu trop là...

-Mais pas du tout voyons, sourit le prince.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce qui nous attend plus tard, déclara pensivement Gamble.

-Ton élimination, sûrement, lança Pitt.

-Haha, très drôle.

-J'ai trouvé ça marrant !

-C'était une blague de mauvais goût Tanoo, fit Boonty en soufflant d'exaspération.

-Je me demande si les autres suivent nos progrès de chez eux, pensa à voix haute Lays.

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, lui répondit aimablement Dayzee. »

Tout à coup, Topi-Taupe tapota sa cuillère contre son verre, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes attablées.

« -Tout d'abord, je souhaitais vous féliciter et vous applaudir, vous êtes tous arrivés à l'épisode numéro quatre ! Félicitations, vous devez déjà avoir une bonne idée de qui est la Taupe...ou alors une chance insolente, ajouta le présentateur en plaisantant, ce qui engendra quelques sourires forcés dans la salle.

-Sans vouloir dire que c'est de la chance, je pense tout de même avoir une assez bonne idée de qui est l'intrus, se vanta Tanoo.

-On verra ça Tanoo, le mit au défi Gamble.

-Je vais vous l'annoncer tout de suite, il n'y aura qu'une seule exemption distribuée lors de cet épisode.

-Wahou... C'est déjà la huitième ! Si je me souviens bien, il n'y en avait pas autant dans la saison précédente, remarqua Jenna.

-Oui, apparemment on a décidé d'augmenter sévèrement le nombre d'exemptions distribuées lors de cette saison. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais vous annoncer. L'exemption de cet épisode sera 'achetée' par l'un ou l'une d'entre vous avec vos sous.

-Comment ça, 'achetée avec nos sous' ? demanda Boonty en levant un sourcil.

-Je veux dire par là que l'argent que vous utilisez pour acheter cette exemption sera déboursé de votre cagnotte, mais vous ne pourrez pas utiliser plus de cinquante mille pièces ni proposer plus d'une mise...

-C'est plus de la moitié de ce que nous avons actuellement ! s'exclama Toadico sous le choc.

-Si deux personnes ou plus misent la même somme, alors l'exemption reviendra à la personne qui a misé le plus de pièces après elles. L'ordinateur est là-bas, vous pouvez y accéder quand vous le voulez. Je vous laisse vous concerter pour savoir qui ira en premier. Une dernière chose : je souhaite que vous me retrouviez cet après-midi à treize heures trente devant la statue du grand Pianta sur la Place Delphino. »

Topi-Taupe quitta la salle pour les laisser discuter tranquillement.

« -Je pense qu'on devrait laisser passer cette occasion, commença Dayzee.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, t'as quand même reçu deux exemptions déjà, lui rappela Tanoo.

-Et si on se fixait un montant maximal ? suggéra Lays.

-Il est déjà à cinquante mille pièces.

-Non, je veux dire qu'on devrait se limiter nous même à trente mille ou vingt mille pièces par exemple.

-Aaah... Pas bête, le complimenta Pitt.

-On est tous d'accord pour vingt mille pièces ? demanda Toadico au reste du groupe. »

Elle reçut des formes d'acceptation variées.

« -Dans ce cas, bonne chance à tous. »

 **Toadico** : J'espère sincèrement que tout le monde tiendra sa promesse. C'est dur de faire confiance à toutes ces personnes en sachant que l'un de ces sourires est hypocrite.

 **Dayzee** : Je ne compte pas participer, ça serait vraiment égoïste de ma part. Surtout que j'ai déjà pas mal fait perdre d'argent à l'équipe avec mes deux exemptions précédentes.

...

Gamble avait décidé de passer le premier, étant donné qu'il avait terminé son repas avant les autres. Dayzee avait décidé de ne pas participer pour que le résultat final soit plus juste par rapport aux autres tandis que Boonty et Harik jouaient à pile ou face pour savoir qui passerait après Gamble. Toadico avait annoncé aux autres qu'elle passerait la dernière, pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu plus. Elle et les autres joueurs étaient toujours en train de déjeuner.

« -Vous allez faire quoi vous ?

-De quoi, on va faire quoi ?

-Ben, vous allez faire quoi en attendant la prochaine épreuve ? développa Lays.

-Rien.

-Hem, mais à part ça ? continua le dinosaure bleu.

-Je pense que je vais compléter mon journal tout en profitant des merveilleuses installations dont dispose cet hôtel, déclara un Tanoo subjugué par l'Hôtel Sirena.

-A votre avis, est-ce que Gamble va continuer à écrire comme un fou dans son journal ? leur demanda malicieusement Jenna.

-A mon avis, oui ! fit Toadico en riant.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? fit Gamble en arrivant.

-De ce qu'on va faire en attendant le rendez-vous que Topi-Taupe nous a donné.

-Je vais rester dans ma chambre et me concentrer sur le jeu ! cria Gamble en levant un poing au ciel. »

A la suite de cette remarque, les cinq autres joueurs se mirent à rire extrêmement fort, ce qui inquièta Gamble, Boonty et Harik à propos de la santé mentale de leurs amis.

...

Dans la chambre 109, Gamble était seul avec son journal. Il avait apparemment prévu de rester une heure ou deux pour se concentrer sur le jeu puis de partir pour l'île Delphino pour manger en compagnie de Lays, Toadico, Jenna, Harik et Dayzee.

 **Gamble** : A ce stade de la compétition, je sens que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour continuer à avancer. Ce que je fais est très simple, je suis en train de regarder ce qu'il s'est passé durant les épreuves précédentes pour choisir mon allié.

Voici ce qui était écrit sur la page de résumé de Gamble :

Dayzee : + Sympathique Investie

/ Pas une lumière Facilement Déconcentrée

Pitt : + Heu... Fait de beaux dessins ?

/ Tout en alliance avec Tanoo.

Tanoo : + Intelligent Stratège

/ Suspect en alliance avec Pitt

Boonty : + Intelligente Organisée

/ Suspecte au possible pas vraiment investie

Jenna : + Intelligente Bonne culture générale Avantagée

/ Plus suspecte que Boonty et Tanoo réunis

Harik : + Sportif Sens de la compétition

/ N'excelle pas dans les épreuves d'intelligence pas taillé pour ce jeu

Toadico : + Gentille Aimable Sympathique

/ Maladroite pas maligne faible

Lays : + Equilibré au niveau physique et mental facile à vivre

/ Trop gentil et amical ne s'impose pas

Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, on put voir Gamble entourer les noms de Jenna et Lays.

...

Boonty, quant à elle, avait aussi décidé de rester dans l'Hôtel Sirena, mais elle s'accordait un peu de temps pour se détendre.

 **Boonty** : On pourrait ne pas me croire, mais ce jeu est épuisant. Pour ma part, je suis plus épuisée mentalement que physiquement, mais ça fait du bien de souffler par moment.

Elle passa prêt du casino et entendit du bruit, ce qui la convainquit d'entrer. Arrivée dans une salle remplie de machines à slot dorées, de roulettes, de tapis verts n'attendant que le lancer des dés ainsi que la mise de jetons, elle se dirigea vers le bar et discuta avec des habitués.

...

A l'intérieur de la chambre 103, Tanoo et Pitt discutaient une fois encore de leur stratégie. Les deux compères avaient formé une alliance dès le début de l'épisode 2 et semblaient bien s'entendre.

 **Tanoo** : Au début je n'aimais pas trop Pitt, mais à force de parler avec lui, j'ai appris à le connaître. Il est vraiment très sympathique, intelligent et organisé.

 **Pitt** : J'étais un peu réticent à l'idée de m'allier avec Tanoo au départ. Je pensais pouvoir arriver au bout par moi-même, mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas possible. Si nous n'avions pas commencé ceci, je serai sûrement parti à la place d'Elder...

« -Ah, c'est vraiment génial d'avoir réussi à accéder à l'épisode numéro quatre ! sourit Tanoo à son partenaire.

-Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'on a battu déjà un tiers des participants, renchérit Pitt.

-Je me demande quand même ce qu'on va pouvoir faire comme épreuve...

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas mon problème actuellement.

-Hein ?

-Ecoute, tout à l'heure j'ai essayé de rentrer une somme dans l'ordinateur pour avoir l'exemption. Tu as essayé ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit simplement Tanoo.

-Hé bien... Je crois que quelqu'un s'amuse avec nous. »

...

Sur la place Delphino, Jenna, Toadico, Lays, Dayzee et Harik prenaient place sur la terrasse d'un restaurant. Ils prenaient des photos en attendant que Gamble arrive.

« -Fais « Cheese » ! s'exclama Lays sur un ton enfantin.

-Ca va nous faire de beaux souvenirs, remarqua Dayzee.

-On pourra en refaire d'autres de toute manière ! lui sourit Jenna.

-Oui, mais quelqu'un partira lors de cet épisode, pointa Harik.

-Hey ! Gamble arrive ! Souris ! »

Lays prit une photo et se mit à rire en voyant l'expression du visage surpris de Gamble. Il fit circuler l'appareil photo à toute la petite communauté qui suivit son exemple.

« -Bien joué Lays ! le félicita Toadico.

-Vous ne m'avez pas trop attendu j'espère ? leur demanda Gamble.

-Bien sûr que non ! le rassura Jenna.

-Dommage que les autres ne soient pas là...

-C'est pas de notre faute Dayzee. En plus tu as été leur demander ! »

...

Aux alentours de quatorze heures trente, les neuf joueurs et Topi-Taupe débarquèrent du bâteau les ayant amené jusqu'au Village Pianta, village entouré d'une vaste forêt et où la culture des plantes était très présente. Le premier réflexe des joueurs fut de photographier cet environnement qui ne leur était pas familier.

« -Nous voici arrivés au Village Pianta, même si cet endroit devrait être qualifié de ville à cause du fait qu'il est en constant agrandissement, mais bref, passons, fit Topi-Taupe en effectuant un geste désinvolte de la main. »

Le petit groupe marcha sur une distance d'une petite centaine de mètres avant de tomber sur une surprise monumentale.

« -Salut TT ! cria un champignon aux pois bleus foncés.

-Allez, tous en choeur ! s'exclama un Sniffit de petite taille vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

-TT ! C'est bon de te revoir ! firent neuf figures bien particulières à l'unisson. »

Devant Topi-Taupe et les neuf participants actuels se trouvaient les neufs joueurs de la première saison de la Taupe : Toady Dress, Harmonie Caprio, Kylie Koopa, Sniff Hitt, Francesca Von Birdetta, Goombarrow Goldenstrike, Draka Toada, Kamek Koopeace et Tubba Blubba.

 **Jenna** : Oh là là ! Je suis vraiment excitée ! C'est génial ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre !

 **Lays** : Ca alors ! Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

 **Boonty** : Ca n'augure rien de bon pour notre prochain défi... Mais j'admets que c'est plaisant de voir les vétérans !

Après plusieurs échanges amicaux, Topi-Taupe demanda l'attention des dix-huit personnes se trouvant à ces côtés.

« -Aujourd'hui, vétérans et débutants vont s'affronter lors d'une épreuve qui nécessitera la coopération de tous les membres. Encore une fois, ce sera une course, désolé.

-Comment s'appelle cette mission ? lui demanda un Tubba Blubba très content de pouvoir jouer à nouveau.

-Je l'ai baptisée « Beat the Original-9 » ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer les règles, qui sont très simples. Derrière-moi se trouvent deux fourgons, un par équipe. Votre but sera de vous rendre le plus vite possible au point d'arrivée. Seulement, vous devrez tout d'abord compléter huit petites épreuves en cours de route, chacune d'entre elle ne pouvant être réussie que par une seule personne du groupe. Une fois la tâche accomplie, un membre du staff viendra vous donner un papier sur lequel sera écrit votre prochain arrêt. Mais ! Car il y a un mais, une fois qu'un des membres de l'équipe a complété un mini-défi, il ne pourra plus monter dans le van. Vous devrez bien évidemment penser aux conséquences de vos choix, car elles pourraient vous être fatales...

-Mais... Pourquoi on ne pourra plus remonter dans le véhicule ? On sera attachés quelque part au moins ? demanda naïvement Harmonie.

-Mais quelle cruche ! fit une Dark Toadette exaspérée.

-Haha ! C'est comme au bon vieux temps ! se réjouit Goombarrow.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer parce qu'on va gagner maintenant que nous n'avons plus de Taupe ! s'exclama Toady.

-Oh, je vous ai quand même aidés de temps à autres, sourit Kylie en se souvenant de son ancien rôle.

-Pas possible, on va gagner, déclara simplement Pitt.

-On a peut-être une Taupe dans nos rangs, mais ça ne va pas nous empêcher de remporter la victoire !

-C'est vrai ce que tu dis Tanoo. Vous devrez vous replonger dans le bain tandis que nous avons l'habitude de ce rythme, constata habilement Boonty.

-Nous verrons bien si nous avons rouillé ou pas, s'esclaffa Kamek.

-Bonne chance à tous ! lança Harik au reste du groupe. »

Les deux groupes montèrent à bord de leur fourgonette respective et entamèrent une course contre la montre.

...

Dans le van numéro 1, Gamble conduisait tandis que Tanoo lui indiquait la direction à prendre. Tous deux étaient très concentrés, laissant les autres joueurs discuter entre eux.

« -C'est vraiment splendastique ! s'écria Dayzee.

-Splendastique ? Voilà un adjectif bien simiesque, plaça convenablement Harik.

-Je me demande si on pourra les battre... Ce sont des experts !

-Mais non ! fit Lays en s'adressant à Toadico. On a tous survécu à trois épisodes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh oui ?

-Donc, nous sommes plus entraînés qu'au moins deux d'entre eux !

-Ca n'a aucun sens...

-Il veut dire par là que nous avons participé à plus d'épreuves que Tubba Blubba et Kamek Koopeace et que nous sommes plus avantagés qu'eux du coup, expliqua Jenna. »

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés au premier point de passage avec une légère avance sur les vétérans. Un Koopa portant un foulard rouge et une carapace bleue dit à Gamble que la première épreuve consistait à confectionner un bouquet qui serait vendu à plus de trente pièces. Le Maskass Jaune fit passer le message et Pitt se dévoua.

...

« -Go Sniff ! retentit la voix de Tubba Blubba.

-Je suis certaine qu'il va réussir avec brio, fit Francesca en souriant.

-Je ne veux pas paraître défaitiste, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas le mieux taillé pour ça.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda une Harmonie incrédule.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Draka. C'est très simple, vraiment. Je pense que tu aurais dû y aller. Après tout, les belles choses c'est ton truc, non ?

-Elle aurait encore été capable de saboter sans le vouloir, remarqua Goombarrow, ce qui fit rire tout le petit monde.

-Heu, il est pas un peu bizarre son bouquet ? questionna Toady en regardant attentivement ce que faisait Sniff.

-Je pense tout simplement qu'il a opté pour l'originalité. S'il veut vendre à un bon prix un bouquet contenant une dizaine de fleurs, il est obligé de sortir de l'ordinaire car les gens connaissent le prix des bouquets normaux.

-Hé bien, Francesca et Sniff ont toujours autant de neurones à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Kylie en riant. »

Peu de temps après, les deux équipes repartirent, laissant Sniff et Pitt discuter ensemble.

 **Pitt** : Ha ! Partir le premier faisait partie de ma stratégie. Comme ça, je pouvais passer plus de temps au côté de l'un des joueurs de la saison précédente. Et j'ai eu de la chance, Sniff a été celui qui a démasqué la Taupe le premier. Il m'a dit que lors de l'épisode 3 il avait déjà basé son questionnaire sur elle.

...

Les deux équipes arrivèrent quasiment en même temps au second point de passage. Une corde reliait deux marques au sol séparées par un point d'eau. L'équipe des vétérans sélectionna sur le champ Tubba Blubba tandis que l'équipe actuelle fut plus indécise.

« -Sans vouloir être méchant, il faudrait qu'une personne qui pense ne pas être très utile à l'équipe se dévoue... Vu que de toute manière, on va perdre.

-Okay, j'ai compris, en gros vous voulez que ça soit moi ? fit Toadico en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hahaha ! Je veux bien y aller si cela peut te faire plaisir ! s'exclama le prince. »

 **Tanoo** : C'est stupide, Toadico aurait dû y aller à la place d'Harik. Maintenant on a perdu quelqu'un qui aurait été utile contre Goombarrow, par exemple...

Les deux adversaires se positionnèrent face à face et commencèrent à tirer la corde de toutes leurs forces. Après un duel acharné, ce fut néanmoins Tubba Blubba qui remporta la victoire. Son équipe partit tout de suite tandis que celle des joueurs actuels dut subir une pénalité de trois minutes.

 **Harik** : Tubba Blubba était un adversaire coriace. Je pensais pouvoir l'aveugler grâce à la beauté de mon cuir chevelu, mais j'imagine que c'était raté.

...

« -On doit prendre des photos dans ce défi ? Je pense que vous pouvez me laisser faire, dit Kylie d'un ton enjoué.

-Okidoki, mais fais attention, on te surveille...Taupe ! plaisanta Toady en tirant la langue.

-On a trois minutes d'avance sur les autres, c'est génial ! s'écria Harmonie.

-Oui, mais on n'a rien à gagner de toute façon, lui rappela Kamek.

-Le fait de participer à une nouvelle épreuve me suffit amplement.

-Je pense que c'est le cas de tout le monde ici Francesca... »

Sur le terrain, Kylie devait photographier trois scènes différentes. Elle s'acquitta de la deuxième lorsque l'équipe des joueurs actuels débarqua à toute allure.

« -J'y vais ! cria Lays.

-Allez, on peut encore gagner cette épreuve ! le motiva Dayzee.

-C'est dans la poche ! lui répondit Lays en s'emparant d'un appareil photo digital proche. »

Il reçut des instructions de la part d'une personne du staff et se mit aussitôt au travail. Il profita du fait que Kylie avait déjà rempli certaines tâches pour faire gagner du temps à son équipe.

Au final, les vétérans quittèrent le stand de photographie une minute et demie avant les autres.

 **Lays** : J'ai fait exprès de me porter volontaire lors de cette épreuve, parce que j'ai vu que Kylie était déjà là. Je me suis dit : si je reste avec elle, je pourrais lui parler, lui demander ce qu'elle a fait en tant que Taupe comme ça, ça pourra me faciliter la tâche de savoir comment une Taupe doit se comporter. S'il y avait bien une seule personne qui pouvait m'aider à atteindre la finale, c'était bien elle.

...

Environ cinq minutes après être partis, les vétérans arrivèrent au quatrième stand où se trouvaient deux meubles dans lesquels pouvaient être disposés cinq objets. Des notes étaient attachées un peu partout.

« -J'aimerais tester mes compétences dans cette épreuve, déclara Francesca, une fois mise au courant de ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Moi aussi, mais tant pis. Les dames d'abord, comme on dit !

-C'est sympa de ta part Kamek ! lui sourit Goombarrow.

-Si c'est une épreuve d'intelligence, on peut être sûrs que Francesca y arrivera ! fit Draka, un petit sourire disposé sur ses lèvres. »

La joueuse la plus intelligente de la saison précédente fit signe à ses amis avant de se diriger vers le meuble où étaient disposées les notes.

« Le Lézard est voisin du Cube. »

« La Voiture ne se trouve pas à l'extrême droite. »

« La Taupe occupe une place similaire à celle qu'elle occupe dans ce jeu. »

« Le Champignon est entouré. »

C'est avec une extrême facilité qu'elle termina le puzzle.

« -C'est bizarre, commença Harmonie, j'étais pourtant sûre que les autres étaient sur nos talons...

-Meh, c'est peut-être le travail de la Taupe ?

-Cette Taupe est toujours mêlée aux incidents étranges, à ce que je vois, murmura Kamek.

-Bof, Harmonie a causé pas mal de troubles et n'était pas la Taupe pour autant, pointa Draka.

-Hé !

-C'est un cas spécial, fit Goombarrow qui avait pris le volant suite au départ de Francesca.

-J'entends tout je vous signale ! »

Mais cela n'empêcha pas les quatre autres de rire aux dépends de la nourrice...

...

« -Comment ça on est perdus ? se fâcha Boonty.

-Et à part ça je suis inutile ? Même moi je sais lire une carte ou respecter des consignes. »

 **Toadico** : Apparemment on était perdus. C'était soit la faute de Tanoo, soit la faute de Gamble... On était au beau milieu d'une course, c'était le meilleur moyen de saboter...

 **Dayzee** : C'est dans ces moments-là que je regrette l'absence d'Elder...

 **Jenna** : C'était impossible que ce sabotage passe inaperçu. J'allais le mettre dans mon journal tout de suite après l'épreuve.


	12. Vétérans VS Débutants

_Précédemment, les neuf joueurs encore en lice ont pu découvrir le Village Pianta et son magnifique décor. Ils ont aussi débuté la première mission de l'épisode quatre, mission dans laquelle ils devaient affronter les neufs joueurs de la première saison de la Taupe. Les joueurs avaient complété trois tâches sur huit et s'apprêtaient à commencer la quatrième lorsqu'ils s rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient perdus..._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

12 : **Vétérans VS Débutants**

« -Comment ça on est perdus ? se fâcha Boonty.

-Et à part ça je suis inutile ? Même moi je sais lire une carte ou respecter des consignes.

-On se calme...

-Si t'essaies d'endosser le rôle d'Elder, tu t'y prend très mal ! lança Boonty d'une voix véhémente.

-La ferme ! cria Dayzee. »

Les joueurs se retournèrent tous vers la fleur en la fixant, mais gardèrent leur calme.

« -La première chose qu'i faire dans ces cas-là, c'est de se repérer. Demandons à quelqu'un dans la rue. »

 **Dayzee** : Je suis d'accord avec les filles sur un point : Tanoo et Gamble nous ont réellement planté des épines dans le pied à la place d'en ôter. Mais ça ne servait à rien de se disputer, on a perdu plus de temps qu'on n'en a gagné. Je pense que Boonty et Toadico voulaient nous distraire. Action de Taupe ? Peut-être...

Jenna sortit du fourgon et chercha quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva quelque chose et repartit rapidement vers le van.

« -J'ai vraiment l'impression que certaines personnes se moquent vraiment du monde, commença t-elle en jetant des regards froids à Tanoo et Gamble, le stand est situé à deux rues d'ici ! J'ai aperçu le fourgon de l'autre équipe et Kamek était déjà en train de résoudre l'épreuve. »

Sans plus attendre, Gamble redémarra et fonça vers leur prochaine destination.

...

Du côté de l'autre équipe, tout allait bien. Kamek venait de compléter un défi de mémoire : il devait mémoriser la moitié des quarante mots initiaux et avait réussi à en retenir trente-deux. Le sorcier adressa des encouragements à ses quatre partenaires encore dans la course avant d'apercevoir l'autre équipe débarquer. Cependant, un détail curieux attira son attention...

« -Pourquoi ils sont six ? »

...

La Paratroopa en charge de l'épreuve s'avança vers le groupe, très surprise.

« -C'est quoi ce défi ? demanda Gamble.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes six, non ? l'interrogea la Paratroopa.

-Mmh, mmh, fit Gamble sans détâcher les yeux de son interlocutrice.

-Dans ce cas, je regrette, mais vous devrez faire demi-tour. Vous avez dû manquer un défi...

-Hein ?

-Logiquement, l'un ou l'une d'entre vous devrait être avec Francesca en ce moment même, expliqua Kamek en venant à l'aide de la tortue ailée.

-Mais ça voudrait dire qu'on a une épreuve de retard sur votre groupe ! s'alarma Tanoo.

-A vrai dire, vous en avez deux maintenant...

-Supeeeer ! dit Toadico sur un ton sarcastique. Il y a vraiment des personnes qui se moquent du monde, en effet, lança t-elle à l'adresse de Jenna. »

 **Boonty** : Pour une fois qu'aucun événement mystérieux ne m'entoure, c'est fort ! Résumons un peu les faits : Gamble, Tanoo, ou les deux, nous perdent. Ensuite Dayzee propose de demander à quelqu'un ce qui nous fait perdre du temps. Puis Jenna en profite pour nous guider vers une mauvaise épreuve. Et maintenant, on est toujours perdus et super en retard. Je tiens à féliciter la Taupe pour le coup !

 **Jenna** : Soyons réalistes : comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce n'était pas le bon stand ? J'ai vu Kamek et l'autre fourgon, je me suis dit qu'on n'avait pas pu perdre autant de temps que ça !

...

Toady, Harmonie, Draka et Goombarrow étaient toujours à l'intérieur du fourgon. Ce dernier les conduisait vers la prochaine épreuve en toute tranquilité.

« -J'imagine qu'on a déjà remporté l'épreuve, se lamenta Harmonie.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, tu vas avoir ma main dans ta figure ! la menaça Draka.

-Pas de violence ici ! intervint rapidement Toady.

-Je comprends quand même pourquoi Harmonie s'ennuie. Nos adversaires n'ont pas vraiment été à la hauteur, constata Goombarrow.

-En même temps, ils ont une Taupe dans leurs rangs !

-Peut-être Toady, mais nous, nous avons Harmonie !

-Bien joué Goombarrow ! le félicita Draka.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, les ignora Harmonie.

-Prochain arrêt : Parcours du Combattant, annonça Goombarrow.

-Bon, bah c'est soit Draka, soit toi qui t'y colle. »

...

« -Franchement, on devrait peut-être abandonner. »

En prononçant ces mots, Boonty reçut des regards noirs.

« -Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que nous allons miraculeusement doubler les autres, si ?

-On peut toujours essayer, murmura Dayzee qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

-Je vois Francesca ! s'écria Tanoo. A droite ! C'est une énigme !

-Go ! Go ! Go ! fit Gamble en poussant Jenna hors du véhicule.

-A tout à l'heure Jenna !

-Bon, maintenant on retourne au stand de la Paratroopa ! annonça Boonty d'une voix sûre.

-Mais il faut attendre qu'elle ait fini, non ?

-Non, il faut juste qu'on finisse les huit défis et qu'on arrive les premiers. Et on parle de Jenna, je suis sûre qu'elle aura rapidement terminé l'épreuve.

-Okay, alors on y retourne ! »

 **Jenna** : Francesca est une tête, je peux me servir du temps qu'il nous reste pour discuter un peu avec elle et récolter quelques informations, même si j'ai déjà vu l'intégralité de la saison précédente.

...

Draka venait de terminer de grimper à une corde et balançait désormais tout son poids pour prendre de l'élan et atterrir sur l'estrade d'arrivée, entourée d'eau. Elle manqua de peu la plate-forme, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Harmonie dans le fourgon.

« -Petite vengeance personnelle, désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme en voyant les regards ahuris de Toady et Goombarrow.

-On peut comprendre, fit Toady en laissant s'échapper un rire forcé.

-En attendant, on a notre prochaine destination ! cria joyeusement Goombarrow. »

...

Toadico avait été envoyée pour l'épreuve de mémoire, elle réussit l'épreuve de justesse avec vingt et un mots mémorisés sur quarante. Son équipe repartit très vite en espérant combler son retard.

 **Tanoo** : C'est quand même étrange qu'elle n'ait pas eu beaucoup de bonnes réponses. Peut-être qu'elle voulait faire semblant de manquer le pallier ? Ou alors elle n'était pas motivée...

« -Allez, reprenons notre chemin ! lança Gamble aux trois autres joueurs restants. »

...

« -Goombarrow ! Goombarrow ! Goombarrow ! encouragèrent Toady et Harmonie, les deux derniers concurrents.

-Je me demande quand même si nous étions plus forts que les nouveaux, fit Toady en s'adressant à Harmonie.

-Tu as oublié qu'on est tous les deux arrivés en finale ?

-Non, mais on a eu beaucoup de chance quand même !

-Tu trouves pas ça ironique ? On était les finalistes de la saison précédente et on est les seuls à devoir encore faire quelque chose.

-Ca doit être le destin ? imagina Toady.

-Mon horoscope ne m'indiquait rien de cela pourtant... »

Entre temps, Goombarrow avait fini l'épreuve qui consistait à tondre une pelouse et apporta l'avant-dernière localisation à ses deux compagnons.

« -J'ai l'impression que de les laisser à deux n'était pas la meilleure idée, pensa à voix haute le Goomba doré. »

Pendant ce temps, Dayzee avait été sélectionnée pour effectuer le parcours du combattant. La marguerite peina quelque peu et perdit du temps à quelques obstacles mais termina tout de même le parcours en un temps convenable.

 **Dayzee** : On aurait dit que ces épreuves avantageaient grandement l'autre équipe. Je pense que la Taupe a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Elle a dû décider des épreuves à l'avance et a sûrement regardé la saison précédente...

« -Vous pensez qu'on aura l'opportunité de parler avec l'autre équipe après ? interrogea Tanoo, sans quitter la carte des yeux.

-Je sais pas...

-Moi non plus, soupira la Boo bleue. »

Un gros blanc suivit cette scène.

« -Vous n'êtes pas très bavards...

-C'est pas faux.

-Je pense à autre chose en ce moment, avoua Boonty.

-A quoi ?

-Je me demande si... Je me demande si je vais avoir l'exemption.

-Ah mince, j'avais complètement oublié ça ! J'espère juste que personne n'a rompu notre promesse, dit sincèrement Tanoo. »

...

Toady et Harmonie discutaient tellement qu'ils en oubliaient presque de regarder la carte. Ainsi, ce fut sans surprise lorsque l'un d'entre eux annonça à l'autre qu'ils étaient perdus. La princesse et le mage blanc sortirent du moyen de transport et interrogèrent un habitant du village.

« -Alors... Voyons, réfléchit le Pianta moustachu, vous êtes près de la mairie... Et vous devez vous rendre ici ! »

L'endroit qu'il venait de pointer sur la carte se trouvait très loin de l'endroit où ils étaient.

« -Rappelle-moi encore une fois comment on a fait notre coup ? demanda Harmonie.

-Aucune idée, mais on a fait fort. »

...

« -Mmmh... Goombarrow semble être ici... Ca veut dire qu'on a encore toutes nos chances !

-Heu, comment tu peux savoir ça ? lui demanda Tanoo, le seul autre occupant de la voiture.

-Une intuition. »

 **Boonty** : J'ai eu chaud. Un peu plus et je divulguais mon secret. Ce que j'entendais par la phrase précédente, c'est que Toady et Harmonie ont tendance à oublier certaines choses et sont facilement déconcentrés.

Quelques minutes après, Gamble termina de tondre la pelouse ce qui satisfit grandement la Boo et le Tanoomba.

...

Lorsqu'Harmonie et Toady arrivèrent sur le lieu de la dernière épreuve, ils furent surpris de voir que l'autre équipe était déjà présente. En effet, Boonty lançait déjà des dés pour essayer d'obtenir trois six ou plus en un lancer. Toady décida de participer à ce mini-défi et le termina en un lancer. Harmonie reçut la dernière localisation qui se trouvait 150 mètres devant elle. Boonty termina peu après le champignon et permit à Tanoo de partir à son tour.

« -Je me demande vraiment qui va arriver en premier, pensa le présentateur. »

...

« -Bien, vos deux équipes sont réunies et l'épreuve est terminée ! fit Topi-Taupe d'une voix joyeuse. Avant toute chose, est-ce que cette mission vous a plu ?

-Oui, beaucoup ! répondit tout de suite Jenna. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut rencontrer les anciens joueurs de la Taupe.

-Même si beaucoup de personnes ont saccagé cette épreuve et qu'on l'a perdue, j'ai vraiment été contente d'y participer. »

Toadico remarqua que Tanoo esquissait un léger sourire.

« -Je vais donc pouvoir vous annoncer les résultats moi-même ! Je suis heureux d'annoncer que...les vétérans ont échoué ! Ce qui veut dire que vous ajoutez vingt mille pièces à votre cagnotte ! Félicitations ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 20 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **110 000**

La plupart des joueurs des deux équipes étaient choqués par cette nouvelle, exceptés Harmonie, Toady, Boonty et Tanoo.

« -Hein ? Mais je pensais que nous avions perdu ! fit une Toadico étonnée.

-Et moi je pensais que nous avions de l'avance, ajouta Draka, très surprise elle aussi.

-Oh ça y est, j'ai compris ! dit Goombarrow en regardant les autres joueurs. Faut pas s'étonner si on a perdu, Toady et Harmonie étaient les derniers dans le véhicule !

-Ils auraient fait des meilleures Taupes que moi ! gloussa Kylie.

-Oh, tout s'explique alors ! réalisa Tubba Blubba en riant avec le reste de son équipe.

-En fait, Toady et Harmonie se sont perdus juste après le départ de Goombarrow. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, Boonty essayait déjà de gagner son défi. Toady a rattrapé le retard son équipe et Boonty a réussi le défi juste après. Ensuite, Tanoo et Harmonie ont dû se précipiter vers la ligne d'arrivée, mais Harmonie est partie en courrant alors que Tanoo a été plus judicieux et est parti avec son véhicule. »

Suite à cette explication, tous les joueurs se mirent à rire. Harmonie se frustra tandis que Toady essaya de la réconforter.

« -Hé bien, vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Cependant, je ne saurai vous rappeler que des évènements étranges se sont passés pendant cette épreuve et que vous devriez les écrire noir sur blanc dans votre journal... Votre équipe s'est perdue, c'était peut-être la faute de Tanoo qui tenait la carte, ou celle de Gamble qui conduisait ?

-Je suis innocent ! se contenta de dire Gamble en levant les mains.

-Une erreur peut arriver à tout le monde, j'imagine, déclara Tanoo.

-Nous ne pouvons pas oublier non plus Jenna qui vous a donné une mauvaise indication en plus de ne pas se renseigner.

-Dans le feu de l'action, on réagit différemment.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse ! termina Topi-Taupe en disparaissant de la vue des joueurs.

-Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas humain, plaisanta Kylie.

-Oh non ! Je devais lui parler de quelque chose ! se plaignit Tanoo.

-A vrai dire, moi aussi je voulais lui parler, souffla Lays.

-Tiens donc ? C'est très étrange, car je souhaitais aborder un certain sujet avec lui ! s'exclama Harik.

-Vous verrez ça plus tard, dit simplement le Pidgit. »

 **Lays** : Je me demande si le truc que les autres doivent dire à TT est le même que moi...

 **Toadico** : A vrai dire, je suis surprise et curieuse. Surprise de voir que nous avons gagné l'épreuve et curieuse à propos des questions que doivent poser Harik, Tanoo et Lays. D'habitude on ne lui demande rien et là trois personnes veulent lui demander quelque chose, ça sort de l'ordinaire.

Suite à cette remarque, le petit groupe des neuf candidats actuels s'enfonça un peu plus dans le Village Pianta, les neuf autres le suivant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tanoo fut le premier à les apercevoir.

« -Bah ? Pourquoi vous nous suivez ? les questionna le Tanoomba.

-Quelle impolitesse ! murmura Jenna exaspérée.

-Ben on vous suit, ça se voit pas ? répondit Toady.

-Hem, fit Kamek en mettant une main à son front, je ne pense pas que ce soit la réponse qu'il attende.

-Plutôt oui. En fait, Topi-Taupe a oublié de le mentionner, mais nous restons avec vous jusqu'au repas de ce soir, leur annonça Francesca.

-Donc, on fait quoi ? les questionna Harmonie. »

...

Le groupe avait quasiment choisi à l'unanimité de passer le reste de son après-midi aux sources chaudes. Alors que certains faisaient trempette avec joie, d'autres se prélassaient sur les longues chaises ou discutaient autour d'une petite table.

« -Tu peux me montrer ton journal Lays ?

-Bien sûr, fit le Yoshi en tendant son cahier à Harmonie. Fais juste en sorte que les autres joueurs ne puissent pas le voir, ça m'embêterait un peu.

-Et pourquoi ? lui demanda Toady d'une manière incrédule.

-On va dire que c'est notre outil de travail pour démasquer la Taupe, donc s'il tombe entre les mains des autres, ils peuvent nous voler des informations, lui expliqua Tanoo qui se reposait lui aussi dans l'eau chaude.

-La Taupe en a un aussi ?

-Euh oui. Tous les joueurs en ont reçu un au début de l'aventure donc elle doit en avoir un aussi.

-Je me demande ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans le journal de la Taupe... Peut-être que son journal raconte ses exploits ? s'enthousiasma Harmonie. »

 **Tanoo** : Lays pourrait être la Taupe. Il est toujours souriant et sera toujours là pour te parler.

 **Lays** : Tanoo est suspicieux, c'est un fait, mais je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il soit la Taupe. Du moins, je ne crois pas encore qu'il soit le traître, même si c'est une tête d'épingle. Pour le moment, j'ai placé Boonty en haut de ma liste et Harik en bas.

Non loin d'eux se trouvaient Francesca, Sniff, Pitt, Harik, Tubba Blubba et Boonty. Ces six là profitaient du soleil tout en discutant paisiblement.

« -Vous avez un avantage par rapport à nous, remarqua Sniff, vous avez un journal. Vous devriez vous en servir très souvent.

-Certains parmi nous chérissent cet « artefact », dit Boonty en faisant allusion à Gamble.

-C'est une bonne chose, mais il n'est pas non plus nécessaire de passer sa vie à écrire... Je suis sûre que ces personnes manqueront des éléments importants si elles sont toujours dans leurs livres, déclara intelligemment la Birdo bleue.

-Apparemment, les même personnes que tout à l'heure arrivent à faire les deux, fit un Pitt amusé.

-Vraiment, mais de qui parlez-vous ? demanda un Harik confus.

-Hein, tu ne le sais pas ? s'exclama Boonty.

-No comment.

-Tu dois être la dernière personne à ne pas le savoir, on parlait de Gamble !

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être franchement au courant de ce qui se passe, chuchota Tubba Blubba. »

 **Pitt** : Harik n'est pas la Taupe, il est toujours dans la lune et ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passe. Sa survie tient du miracle, je dois dire... Boonty est l'une de mes suspectes aussi...

 **Boonty** : Harik a des poussées d'intelligence par moments, il est un peu similaire à Harmonie et comme on le sait tous, elle n'était pas la Taupe pour autant. Pitt est juste étrange ET suspect.

 **Harik** : Pitt est dans mon Top 4, juste après Jenna. Il reste souvent avec Tanoo et je pense que l'un des deux est la Taupe, mais Tanoo manipule sûrement Pitt à mon avis. Boonty a quant à elle fait quelques erreurs, mais rien de très important à mes yeux.

Toadico, Dayzee, Kylie et Draka s'étaient appropriées un emplacement dans les sources chaudes non loin de l'endroit où Jenna et Gamble se trouvaient aux côtés de Kamek et Goombarrow.

« -J'ai été éliminée à l'épisode trois, raconta Draka aux deux joueuses. Kylie m'a bien eue !

-Hahaha ! s'esclaffa Kylie avant de marquer une pause. Attends un peu, c'est quand j'avais en quelque sorte volé la clé d'Harmonie ?

-Oui ! J'ai été vraiment bête sur le coup, se rappela Draka.

-Tu as voté contre Harmonie au quiz, c'est ça ?

-Bah elle était franchement suspecte ! se justifia la Toadette au chapeau noir.

-Mmh... On n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir cette première saison... Elle était bien ? les questionna Dayzee.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez nous la raconter ? Enfin, plutôt la résumer, se reprit Toadico.

-Bien sûr ! s'écrièrent en chœur Kylie et Draka. »

 **Toadico** : Dayzee et Lays sont deux joueurs que j'apprécie. Je pense que je préfère tout de même Dayzee parce que nous sommes toutes les deux des filles et que l'on a plus de choses en commun, désolée Lays ! Je leur fais confiance en tout cas.

 **Dayzee** : Toadico est comme une soeur pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elle s'avérait être la Taupe.

Sur les transats, Jenna, Gamble, Kamek et Goombarrow discutaient paisiblement.

« -C'est vraiment dommage, j'ai été éliminé au deuxième épisode ! Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas répondu à mon questionnaire intelligemment ! fit Kamek en frappant son front.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous en êtes arrivés à mon niveau, leur sourit Goombarrow. Vous irez sûrement plus loin, je le vois dans vos yeux.

-Vraiment ? dit Jenna qui gobait leur paroles.

-J'en sais rien, mais ça faisait stylé.

-Oh... Ce n'est pas grave, si on a passé trois épisodes, on peut bien en passer un autre.

-Heu Jenna, j'aimerais bien te parler en privé, lui chuchota Gamble.

-Ah, euh... On revient ! cria t-elle aux deux autres en s'éloignant avec Gamble.

-Voilà, je vais être direct. Je voudrais que nous formions une coalition. »

Jenna fut stupéfaite sur le coup puis se mit à réfléchir.

« -Une coalition m'aiderait sûrement à trouver qui est la Taupe, c'est vrai... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'être la Taupe selon toi ?

-Pour moi tu es une joueuse normale, lui mentit Gamble.

-Oh, c'est bon à entendre, je croyais que tout le monde me soupçonnait tout ça parce que j'avais regardé l'édition précédente. C'est vraiment stupide, non ?

-Heu oui, murmura le Maskass en affichant un sourire gêné. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu n'es pas non plus l'un de mes suspects après tout... »

 **Gamble** : Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que c'est débile de penser qu'une personne est la Taupe parce qu'elle a regardé la saison précédente... Mais bon, je préfère garder un oeil sur elle, on ne sait jamais.

 **Jenna** : Ma coalition avec Lara n'avait pas duré longtemps, c'est dommage, on aurait pu arriver en finale toutes les deux vu qu'on s'entendait bien... J'espère que celle-là tiendra plus longtemps...


	13. Bain Fortuné

_Précédemment, les neuf joueurs restants avaient complété la première épreuve de l'épisode quatre. L'ajout de vingt mille pièces à la cagnotte en a surpris plus d'un, étant donné qu'ils étaient très mal partis. A la suite de ce défi rocambolesque, les neufs joueurs et les vétérans partirent se relaxer dans les sources chaudes, sans savoir qu'une autre mission approchait à grands pas._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

13 : **Bain Fortuné**

Après avoir passé une journée sympathique en compagnie des neuf anciens candidats de La Taupe : Parfait Camouflage, les huit survivants et l'individu voilé entamaient désormais leur journée dans un gîte bien moins luxueux que l'Hôtel Sirena, mais toutefois confortable et agréable.

 **Pitt** : J'avais la sensation que cette journée allait démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue. Mais je ne savais pas si elle allait commencer par une note positive ou négative.

 **Tanoo** : Je crois connaître l'identité de la Taupe... La prochaine élimination pourra peut-être m'amener à en être certain.

« -La surprise d'hier vous a fait plaisir ? demanda Topi-Taupe aux candidats tout en s'installant au bout de la table.

-On peut dire que c'était une bonne surprise, répondit Boonty au nom de tous.

-Et en plus on a gagné la mission ! s'extasia Dayzee.

-Elle relevait plus de l'incompétence d'Harmonie que d'autre chose.

-Oh Pitt, arrête d'être négatif ! envoya Toadico.

-Il n'est pas négatif, il dit simplement la vérité, plaça convenablement Tanoo.

-Haha ! Les querelles des joueurs m'amusent toujours ! confessa joyeusement Topi-Taupe.

-Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ? le questionna Harik.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Hé bien, voilà mon problème. Hier, lorsque j'ai voulu envoyé une somme pour obtenir l'exemption, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de curieux. »

Les conversations autour de la table s'étaient atténuées et la plupart des joueurs regardaient successivement Harik et Topi-Taupe lors de leur échange.

« -J'ai voulu entrer une somme que je ne dévoilerai pas ici, reprit le prince sans perdre son assurance, et la machine a affiché un message consternant, expliquant que j'avais déjà misé.

-Il m'est arrivé la même chose ! s'exclama Tanoo.

-Pareil, se contenta d'ajouter Pitt.

-Et moi aussi ! s'écria Lays.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment dire, fit Dayzee. Je ne me suis pas approchée de l'ordi.

-Si je me souviens bien, je suis passée la dernière et je n'ai pas eu de problèmes pour autant...

-Bref, est-ce que c'est possible de voir s'il y a un dysfonctionnement ou pas ? interrogea Tanoo.

-Je suis désolé, commença le présentateur, mais je suis obligé de croire la machine. Contrairement à vous, elle est infaillible...

-Quoi ? Mais c'est une arnaque ! bondit Gamble.

-Comme si c'était à toi de parler ! Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes à ce que je sache !

-Toi non plus Boonty ! Et si je me souviens bien, tu es restée très longtemps devant l'ordinateur ! Tu l'as sûrement truqué pendant que j'y pense ! »

 **Boonty** : Même si je suis restée longtemps indécise, cela ne signifie pas forcément que je suis la Taupe. Je réfléchis avant d'agir, contrairement à certaines personnes.

Topi-Taupe laissa les candidats crier, ce qui créa une cacophonie sans précédent, puis décida de calmer le tumulte en se raclant très bruyamment la gorge. Les joueurs se tournèrent vers lui pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à l'écouter.

« -Par ailleurs, je souhaitais vous communiquer les résultats de notre petite affaire.

-Affaire truquée, oui, maugréa Tanoo.

-Les résultats vont s'afficher sur cet écran. »

 **GAMBLE : 18 400**

« -Tu es resté en dessous du seuil, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, le félicita Dayzee en lui adressant un grand sourire.

 **BOONTY : 7 651**

« -C'est peu, souligna le dinosaure bleu.

-J'ai déjà eu une exemption, lui rappela Boonty. Et j'ai pensé que dix mille pièces soustraites à la cagnotte ne feraient pas grand chose.

-C'est pas faux, approuva Pitt. »

 **JENNA : 15 000**

« -J'avais déjà eu une exemption lors de l'épisode précédent. »

 **DAYZEE : 50 000**

« -QUOI ?! Je pensais que tu n'y étais pas allée ! hurla Jenna.

-Mais je n'y suis PAS allée ! se défendit Dayzee. Je ne me suis jamais approché de cet ordinateur. Jamais ! »

 **PITT : 50 000**

« -Je suis innocent, plaida le Pidgit. »

 **HARIK : 48 000**

« -C'est grotesque ! Pourquoi aurais-je misé quarante huit mille pièces à la place de cinquante mille ? s'offusqua la personne concernée.

 **LAYS : 50 000**

« -Pfff, n'importe quoi. Comme si j'avais entré cette somme... »

 **TANOO : 50 000**

« -Maintenant on sait que ce n'est pas une erreur technique, déclara sarcastiquement le raton-laveur. »

 **TOADICO : 20 000**

« -Je me suis dit que si tout le monde respectait notre accord, personne ne penserait à miser vingt mille pièces et donc que j'aurais l'exemption.

-Donc, si je vois bien, Tanoo, Lays, Pitt et Dayzee ont proposé cinquante mille pièces pour l'exemption. Vu qu'ils ont choisi la même somme, l'exemption revient à Harik pour quarante huit mille pièces ! Bravo ! se mit à rire Topi-Taupe en voyant les mines déconfites des joueurs. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 0

Cagnotte de l'équipe : 110 000 - 48 000 = **62 000**

 **Jenna** : La cagnotte de l'équipe en a pris un coup... On est repassé au cap du nombre à cinq chiffres, c'est déprimant.

 **Lays** : C'est quand même bizarre que Dayzee, qui dit ne pas s'être approchée de l'ordinateur, soit la personne qui précède toutes les mises étranges.

 **Harik** : Alors comme ça, quelqu'un veut me blâmer ? Qu'ils tentent, ils ne peuvent rien face à la sublime beauté de mes cheveux !

 **Boonty** : En effet, c'est étrange de voir que Toadico et Dayzee ont des mises de ce genre. La première parce qu'elle était la dernière sur la liste et que malgré tout, elle a pu entrer la mise de son choix, et la deuxième parce qu'elle a entré une mise sans s'approcher de l'ordinateur.

 **Gamble** : Je trouve ça étrange de voir que la majorité des joueurs dont la mise était truquée est composée principalement de garçons. Ca doit sûrement vouloir dire quelque chose... Solidarité Féminine ? Je pense bien.

 **Toadico** : Pour le coup, on peut dire que la Taupe a bien joué... Elle a même trop bien joué, malheureusement pour nous.

 **Dayzee** : C'était vraiment bête de la part de la Taupe d'avoir entré une somme à ma place. Si les autres comprennent vraiment ce que ça implique, ils sauront que je ne peux pas être la Taupe.

 **Tanoo** : Tout ce que l'on peut dire c'est : « Oh. My. God. ». Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça... Au début, je pensais qu'une personne voulait m'empêcher d'avoir l'exemption, tout comme Pitt, mais là, la moitié des joueurs a eu un problème.

 **Pitt** : Au début de ce jeu, ça m'était égal de gagner ou de perdre. Mais maintenant, ça a changé, le jeu devient de plus en plus intense et il faut réfléchir pour survivre. Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que les apparences sont trompeuses. Harik, même s'il semble innocent, est tout de même la raison de la perte de quarante huit mille pièces. Il aurait très bien pu faire ça pour s'innocenter, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas miser cinquante mille pièces ? La raison est simple : s'il avait misé cinquante mille pièces, l'exemption serait revenue à Toadico pour seulement vingt mille pièces. Vous voyez où on peut en venir à l'aide d'un simple chiffre ?

« -Bon, c'est pas tout, mais cette annonce m'a donné envie de prendre un petit dessert, pas vous ?

-Tout dépend de ce que c'est, répondit aimablement Jenna.

-Hé bien, vous avez le choix entre un sorbet, El Pianta Vanilla qui est la spécialité du coin, et des pâtisseries.

-Un Pianta à la vanille pour moi ! J'ai vu assez de pâtisseries pour toute la durée de mon séjour sur l'île ! dit Lays en faisant référence à l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise lors de l'épisode précédent, ce qui fit rire la majorité des joueurs. »

Au final, seuls Boonty, Dayzee et Harik prirent autre chose que la spécialité du coin, les deux premières choisissant un sorbet tandis que le dernier accepta volontiers une religieuse au café.

...

« -On n'attendait plus que vous pour commencer ! cria Dayzee à l'adresse de Gamble et Harik.

-Désolé, je devais me changer, lui répondit Harik.

-C'est moi où je ne vois pas de différence ? s'enquit Jenna.

-Non, ce n'est pas toi, il n'y a aucune différence entre les deux tenues, la rassura Boonty.

-C'est scandaleux ! Vous ne remarquez pas que la matière utilisée pour la confection de cette tenue est plus légère ?

-Heu, c'est pas nous qui la portons...

-Certes. »

Le petit groupe de neuf participants attendait patiemment Topi-Taupe non loin des sources chaudes de l'hôtel dans lequel ils avaient passé la nuit. Le présentateur était en retard, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant l'hôtel et fut gentiment hué par les joueurs.

« -Désolé pour le retard, j'avais oublié quelque chose dans l'hôtel ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre...

-Ça mériterait une amende, plaisanta Boonty.

-Où va t-on cette fois pour l'épreuve ? demanda Toadico.

-Certains d'entre vous n'iront pas bien loin, je peux vous le garantir... A ce propos, il me faudrait trois personnes qui pensent ne faire qu'un avec l'élément aquatique. Vous avez une minute pour vous décider !

-Certainement pas moi, je ne veux pas me mouiller ! refusa Pitt.

-Qui est bon nageur ici ? interrogea Jenna.

-Moi, j'imagine, déclara Toadico en levant la main. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je fais un avec l'élément aquatique...

-La première idée qui vient lorsque l'on parle d'eau et de défi, c'est la nage, répliqua Jenna.

-Je ne tiens pas vraiment à nager, annonça Lays de manière étrange.

-Bon, moi alors ! fit Tanoo qui commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre.

-Je n'ai pas peur de me mouiller non plus, termina Harik au moment où la minute s'était écoulée.

-Donc les joueurs ne faisant qu'un avec l'élément aquatique sont... ?

-Toadico, Tanoo et Harik ! résuma Dayzee.

-Bien. Maintenant, je vous donne une minute pour que les six joueurs se mettent par équipe de deux et pour que les trois joueurs sélectionnés enlèvent les choses qui craignent l'eau. A partir de maintenant ! »

Toadico et Harik fouillèrent désespérément leurs poches tandis que Tanoo ôta sa montre ainsi que son chapeau en forme de feuille et les posa calmement avant d'aider Toadico à retirer ses boucles d'oreille. Les groupes quant à eux se formèrent rapidement. Dayzee se mit avec Lays, Boonty fit équipe avec Gamble et Jenna se retrouva avec Pitt.

« -Le temps est écoulé, vous ne pouvez plus rien changer, dit Topi-Taupe d'une voix solennelle. Je vais remettre à chaque équipe une enveloppe qui ne devra être ouverte qu'une fois que j'en aurais donné l'ordre. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer les règles de cette mission, appelée « Baignade à Rebours ». Toadico, Harik et Tanoo vont se trouver dans cette piscine, en train de porter une planche en bois sur laquelle seront posés des objets valant une certaine somme d'argent. Leur but sera de tenir cette planche en équilibre et éviter de cette manière que les objets ne tombent dans l'eau. Vous avez à tout moment le droit d'enlever un objet de votre planche, mais en aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de les remettre. Vous avez compris ? »

Les trois joueurs en question hochèrent positivement la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

 **Toadico** : En d'autres termes, en m'obligeant à prendre part à ce groupe, Jenna a agi comme une Taupe. Je sais peut-être bien nager, mais je ne possède pas une grande force physique, donc Harik et Tanoo devront faire beaucoup d'efforts pour m'aider.

« -Pendant que vous tiendrez cette planche, les trois équipes que voilà devront se rendre en ville et tenter de trouver une réponse aux questions posées dans leur enveloppe. Logiquement, vous devriez connaître la ville comme votre poche étant donné que la mission d'hier vous a fait visiter les environs. »

 **Pitt** : Etant donné que j'ai été le premier à descendre du van, on ne peut pas dire que je suis avantagé...

« -Les trois équipes peuvent soit demander de l'aide et trouver seules les réponses aux questions, soit avoir un peu d'aide extérieure leur donnant un indice supplémentaire ainsi qu'une carte du Village Pianta. Mais cela à un prix : l'un des deux joueurs appartenant à l'équipe devra se sacrifier et être laissé de côté si vous avez recours à la seconde option. Bien entendu, il n'y a que quelques endroits où vous pourrez faire un tel sacrifice. Le premier étant les sources chaudes, le second étant la mairie, et le troisième étant situé à l'endroit où nous avons terminé l'épreuve d'hier. Ironiquement, ces trois lieux forment un triangle équilatéral et sont le centre de cette mission... La mission se terminera avec une victoire si les trois réponses aux questions me parviennent avant que les trois joueurs dans la piscine ne lâchent la planche. S'il n'y a pas de question, chacun peut se mettre en position... »

Toadico, Tanoo et Harik entrèrent dans la source chaude, prirent la planche en bois et commencèrent à poser différentes choses dessus. Ils posèrent la totalité des objets, ce qui correspondait à la somme de vingt mille pièces. Les six autres joueurs se tenaient prêts à lire le contenu de leur enveloppe.

 **Harik** : Nous avions tous pour objectif de gagner le plus d'argent possible, étant donné que l'achat de l'exemption avait causé de grosses pertes.

« -Tout le monde est en place... ON COMMENCE ! hurla le présentateur. »

On entendit des bruits de papiers déchirés.

« -Mince ! fit Lays qui avait déchiré l'enveloppe dans le sens de la hauteur.

-Tu es vraiment malchanceux Lays ! lui sourit Topi-Taupe en lui tendant une nouvelle enveloppe.

-Merci TT ! lui sourit Dayzee en lisant la question qui leur était posée. »

 _En quelle année a été fondé le Village Pianta ?_

...

Pitt et Jenna se dirigeaient vers le centre du Village Pianta, pensant qu'il y aurait plus de monde pouvant répondre à la question qui leur était posée.

« -Quelle est la devise de la ville ? relut Jenna à voix haute. Ca devrait être facile à trouver.

-C'est ce que tu penses.

-Pardon ? »

 **Jenna** : On aurait dit que Pitt voulait me décourager... Peut-être qu'il savait aussi que ça ne serait pas facile à trouver car il est la Taupe et connaît la difficulté de l'épreuve.

En route, ils croisèrent quelques personnes, mais toutes étaient étrangères au Village Pianta. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, et ce que Topi-Taupe n'avait pas précisé, était que l'épreuve tombait en même temps que les périodes où les habitants prenaient leurs vacances...

...

 _Quel est le nom du héros du Village Pianta_?

« -Ouf, nous avons eu de la chance ! se réjouit Boonty. J'avais peur que ça ne tombe sur une question plus complexe...

-Comme quoi ? l'interrogea Gamble.

-Attends un peu... Comme : « En quelle année ce village a t-il été fondé » ou encore : « cette ville a une devise, qu'elle est-elle ? ».

-Je n'imagine même pas que l'on puisse poser des questions aussi compliquées et inutiles...

-Justement, généralement ce jeu garde en réserve des trucs irréalisables, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur que l'on tombe sur ça...

-Bon, tu proposes quoi ? On interroge les habitants ou on se renseigne ailleurs ?

-Tu n'as pas fait attention quand nous étions à l'Hôtel ?

-De quoi ?

-Il était bondé, rempli si tu préfères.

-Oui, et alors ? commença à s'impatienter le Maskass.

-Alors, ça signifie que la majorité des personnes se trouvant dans cette ville sont des touristes, lui expliqua nonchalamment l'ectoplasme. »

...

Dans l'eau tout allait bien. Aucun des trois joueurs ne semblait fatigué et l'eau chaude leur donnait des forces. Topi-Taupe regardait Harik, Tanoo et Toadico avec un sourire en coin.

« -Elle est bonne ? les provoqua Topi-Taupe.

-Oui, mais ça serait mieux si on n'avait pas à porter cette stupide planche ! se plaignit Toadico.

-C'est vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a décidé de faire ça déjà ? geignit Tanoo.

-Peut-être parce que les autres joueurs ne voulaient pas ? leur proposa amicalement le présentateur tout en sirotant une boisson.

-Sapristi, cessez de vous plaindre ! On dirait des vieilles mémés acariâtres ! les réprimanda Harik.

-PARDON ?! crièrent simultanément les deux autres joueurs. »

...

Dayzee et Lays avançaient au hasard des rues en quête d'indices pour répondre à leur question et revenir le plus rapidement possible vers Topi-Taupe et les trois porteurs. Dayzee interpella un jeune Koopa portant un foulard jaune et une carapace verte pour lui demander des renseignements.

« -Hum... Excusez-moi monsieur, pourriez vous nous dire quand le Village Pianta a été fondé ?

-Heu... Désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'ici ! Je ne pourrais pas vous aider ! s'excusa le Koopa.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, merci de votre aide...

-Comment on va faire ? demanda Lays à la marguerite.

-Continuons à avancer, on verra bien si quelqu'un a des informations !

-Désolé de vous interrompre, reprit le Koopa qui avait écouté leur conversation, mais vous aurez du mal à trouver ce que vous cherchez si vous demandez à des passants... C'est la période où il y a le plus de touristes. Vous devriez plutôt demander des informations aux propriétaires des boutiques par exemple, ils seront plus à même de vous répondre.

-Oh merci beaucoup ! Vous nous aidez énormément ! le remercia Lays.

-Encore merci ! Allez Lays, on se dépêche ! »

 **Dayzee** : Ce Koopa nous a vraiment beaucoup aidé ! S'il nous regarde, j'aimerais le remercier !

...

« -Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux être aussi sûre que la réponse est soit dans la mairie, soit au centre-ville ! s'étonna Gamble.

-C'est pourtant logique, non ? fit Boonty en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi pas à l'entrée de la ville ?

-Généralement, lorsque quelqu'un est le héros d'une ville, il a une statue à son effigie. Tu as vu une statue à l'entrée du village hier ?

-Hé bien non, mais...

-Rappelle-toi de la Place Delphino. Il y a bien une statue d'un Pianta, non ?

-C'est vrai qu'il y en a une ! Alors dans ce cas, il devrait y en avoir une ici pour que l'on s'en souvienne !

-Exact ! C'est pour ça qu'on va aller voir à la mairie si elle y est ou non. »

...

Pitt et Jenna étaient arrivés sur la place principale du Village Pianta, mais à chaque fois qu'ils demandaient de l'aide à une personne, celle-ci leur disait qu'elle n'était pas une habitante de l'île ou leur répondait qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Ne sachant plus que faire, les deux joueurs s'arrêtèrent dans un bar le temps de trouver un plan d'action.

« -Ce que je propose, c'est que nous me sacrifions pour l'indice.

-Et pourquoi tu veux être laissé de côté ? demanda suspicieusement Jenna.

-Je n'ai pas eu le loisir de visiter la ville.

-Oh, c'est vrai... »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux avant que Jenna ne reprenne la parole.

« -N'empêche, quel genre de question c'est, ça ? Comme si tout le monde connaissait la devise de la ville !

-J'avoue, c'est bête... »

 **Jenna** : Nous étions face à un dilemne, car rien ne nous disait que nous trouverions la réponse à la question, même avec l'indice...

...

« -On devrait peut-être prendre l'indice, soupira Dayzee.

-Il nous serait utile, mais à quel coût ? Tu riais j'espère quand tu disais ça ?

-Ben pas vraiment... Je veux dire, on est quand même pas mal perdu là...

-Bah c'est vrai que... Mais d'un autre côté, tu seras toute seule si on m'échange contre l'indice et la carte !

-Pourquoi on t'échangerait ?

-Tu es restée plus longtemps que moi dans le van.

-Point pour toi.

-Il faudrait que l'on se décide rapidement quand même, lui rappela Lays. Je ne sais pas combien de temps les autres peuvent tenir... »

...

De retour aux sources chaudes, les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme prévu. Toadico commençait déjà à flancher tandis que des crampes menaçaient de s'emparer des bras de Tanoo. Seul Harik se portait en parfaite condition.

« -Je commence à fatiguer légèrement, les avertit Toadico. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de prendre tous les objets...

-Il fallait bien que l'on rattrape la somme perdue ! se souvint Tanoo. Mais c'est vrai que c'était une erreur.

-Hé bien, nous avons plusieurs solutions, leur proposa alors Harik. La première consisterait à laisser Toadico se reposer. La seconde consisterait à pousser quelques objets dans l'eau, comme le pot de peinture par exemple. Et la troisième solution consisterait à regrouper plus d'objets de mon côté vu que je suis plus fort que vous. Par contre il faudrait choisir rapidement... »

 **Harik** : J'ai trouvé étrange de voir que Toadico et Tanoo semblaient manquer de force au même moment. Je plus suis suspicieux à propos du Tanoomba, après tout, il s'est proposé pour cette tâche, non ? Et je trouvais honnêtement que Toadico s'en acquittait beaucoup mieux que lui...


	14. Douche Froide

_Précédemment, Topi-Taupe avait annoncé les résultats de l'achat de l'exemption aux candidats. Les votes semblaient truqués et au final, ce fut le prince Harik qui repartit avec l'exemption pour 48 000 pièces. Peu après, les neuf aventuriers avaient dû se séparer en deux groupes. Le premier, composé de Toadico, Tanoo et Harik, devait porter une planche jusqu'à ce que les six autres joueurs ne ramènent la réponse à une question portant sur le Village Pianta. Aucune équipe n'était encore parvenue à trouver la réponse et deux porteurs semblaient déjà mal en point..._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

14 : **Douche Froide**

Toadico peinait de plus en plus, elle n'était pas habituée à porter de lourdes charges pendant une aussi longue période de temps, et elle était encore moins à l'aise à cause de l'environnement aquatique.

 **Toadico** : C'est nul ! Je ne devrais pas faire partie de cette équipe ! Gamble ou Elder auraient largement pu porter la planche... A la limite, Dayzee aurait pu aussi...

Voyant la difficulté de la Toadette, Harik baissa quelque peu son épaule pour faire glisser les objets de son côté. Malheureusement, durant son action, il fit tomber un sac d'une valeur de deux mille pièces.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'emporta Tanoo.

-J'essayais d'aider Toadico ! se défendit le prince.

-Merci Harik, ça va un peu mieux maintenant, lui sourit sa coéquipière. Mais j'espère que les autres vont bientôt arriver quand même... »

...

« -Bonjour ! Excusez-nous, mon amie et moi-même cherchons la mairie depuis dix minutes maintenant. Pourriez vous nous aider s'il vous plaît ? demanda poliment Gamble à une Noki très maquillée.

-Oh, je n'habite pas dans ce village, mais je peux vous renseigner. C'est pour ?

-En fait, commença Boonty, nous cherchons le nom du héros de ce village, donc nous avons pensé qu'il serait sur une statue placée à la mairie ou au centre du village.

-Mmh... Oui, il y a une statue au centre du village ! Je peux vous y emmener si vous le voulez ? leur proposa amicalement la jeune fille.

-Cool ! s'écrièrent les deux alliés. »

La Noki les conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture et la démarra avant d'ajouter quelque chose.

« -Vous savez, ça n'a aucun sens de mettre une statue dans une mairie... A l'extérieur non plus d'ailleurs, à moins que la mairie ne se trouve près de la grande place. »

 **Gamble** : Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant qu'elle le dit, c'est vrai ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans le comportement de Boonty. Elle voulait sûrement nous faire perdre du temps...

 **Boonty** : Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça a d'étrange... Même s'il n'y a pas de statue, il y aurait quand même eu des renseignements, non ?

...

« -Heu, vous avez bien dit que vous cherchiez la devise du village ?

-Oui !

-Alors vous auriez dû aller voir sur la place de la ville... Elle est inscrite sur la statue, c'était la phrase favorite du héros du Village Pianta ! Mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes là... La devise, c'est : Efforcez-vous de faire des efforts ! dit un vieux Goomba.

-Merci beaucoup ! cria Jenna en laissant un assez gros pourboire sur la table.

-Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à se dépêcher de retourner à l'hôtel. »

 **Pitt** : On aurait dû se douter que des habitués d'un pub saurait la réponse à notre question... On n'a pas joué intelligemment pour le coup...

...

« -Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez faire ça ? demanda quelqu'un appartenant au staff de l'émission à Lays et Dayzee.

-Nous n'avons pas réellement le choix, lui répondit Lays en soufflant.

-Comme ça on pourra peut-être gagner l'épreuve ! s'exclama la fleur pleine de vie.

-Bonne chance ! l'encouragea son partenaire, lorsque le membre du personnel de l'émission remit à Dayzee une enveloppe simple qui contenait une carte avec un indice.

-Bon, ben... Je crois que je vais me rendre en centre-ville... Il est entouré de rouge après tout ! »

Dayzee se mit ensuite à courir à vive allure vers le centre de la ville.

...

 **Tanoo** : J'avais vraiment envie de lancer Topi-Taupe dans l'eau à ce moment là...

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'horizon : Jenna et Pitt s'approchaient très rapidement vers les trois autres joueurs, toujours très tendus à cause de la lourde charge qui pesait sur leurs bras. Topi-Taupe fut très surpris lorsqu'il les vit, mais regagna rapidement son sang-froid et les accueillit chaleureusement.

« -J'aurais pensé que vous mettriez plus longtemps que cela, leur avoua le présentateur.

-On a failli me sacrifier pour avoir des informations, mais quelqu'un nous a aidé à la dernière minute ! résuma Pitt.

-Oui, c'était vraiment très juste... »

**PLOUF**

« -HARIK ! Tu viens de nous faire perdre quatre mille pièces ! beugla Tanoo.

-Il nous en reste toujours quatorze mille, ne vous plaignez pas ! Et je te signale que je porte quasiment tout depuis tout à l'heure !

-Essaie de nous en passer un peu, j'ai regagné un peu de force, lui dit Toadico.

-Pas question ! Il va encore en faire tomber après ! »

 **Harik** : Tanoo a vraiment très mal joué pendant cette épreuve. La clé du succès était le travail d'équipe, mais mes cheveux n'ont perçu que de l'agressivité de la part de ce Tanoomba...

 **Jenna** : Tanoo ne faisait que blâmer Harik, mais il ne faisait pas grand chose pour aider l'équipe non plus.

...

La Noki conduisait depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure et Gamble commençait à s'impatientait.

« -Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous être per-

-Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Boonty en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Non, on disait qu'on ne voulait pas perdre, répondit sagement la Boo.

-Vous participez à un jeu ?

-Oui ! Logiquement on joue pour la somme de vingt mille pièces en ce moment, avec des amis, comme la marguerite là-bas, par exemple, lui expliqua Gamble.

-Dayzee ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait sans Lays ? fit une Boonty surprise. »

Sans même attendre d'ordre précis, l'automobiliste s'arrêta près de la joueuse et l'invita à monter à bord de la voiture. La fleur s'assit sur le siège avant et remercia la Noki avant de constater avec stupeur que Boonty et Gamble étaient à l'intérieur.

« -On peut savoir ce que tu fais sans Lays ? l'interrogea impatiemment Boonty.

-On a choisi de prendre l'indice... Il faut que je me rende quelque part dans le centre ville.

-Ah ! Nous aussi ! s'exclama Gamble. On doit trouver la statue du héros et Sophie nous aide ! continua t-il en présentant par la même occasion la conductrice à la passagère.

-Ah... Bah nous on devait trouver quand ce village avait été fondé...

-Wow ! Votre jeu est sadique ! commenta Sophie avec humour.

-Comment ça ? la questionnèrent en choeur les trois joueurs.

-Le nom du héros, sa devise, la date de création de ce village, les noms des diverses fêtes du Village Pianta et tout... Tout est inscrit sur le piédestal de la Statue de la ville ! Regardez, nous y voilà !

-Aaaaaah ! réalisa Boonty. C'était donc ça qu'il voulait dire ?

-Tu peux t'expliquer ? J'aimerais bien comprendre moi aussi...

-Au début de la mission, Topi-Taupe a précisé que les trois lieux où l'on pouvait sacrifier un joueur formaient un triangle équilatéral. Il a ajouté qu'ils étaient le centre de cette mission. En fait, c'était un indice caché, parce qu'en eux-même, les trois lieux ne sont pas très utiles ! Regardez, je vais vous montrer avec la carte de Dayzee. »

Dayzee passa sa carte à Boonty qui traça un triangle équilatéral avec un stylo que lui avait donné Sophie. Elle traça ensuite un triangle reliant les trois lieux entre eux, et les deux autres joueurs purent constater que l'endroit entouré correspondait exactement au milieu du triangle.

« -Wahou ! Je n'y aurai jamais pensé ! s'exclama Dayzee.

-Votre jeu a l'air d'être très complexe...

-C'est « La Taupe », lui dit Gamble.

-Un jeu où des joueurs normaux tentent de réussir des épreuves et où la Taupe agit en traître pour ruiner nos efforts ! poursuivit Dayzee.

-Ce jeu demande beaucoup plus que des bras et des jambes, il nécessite d'avoir un cerveau en état de marche, termina Boonty. »

 **Boonty** : Je savais bien que la précision apportée par Topi-Taupe était étrange, mais je ne savais pas encore ce qu'elle signifiait... C'est vraiment dommage que dans ce jeu on comprenne toujours lorsqu'il est trop tard ! Enfin, c'est mieux que de pas comprendre, hahaha !

 **Gamble** : Boonty est vraiment très intelligente... Même trop intelligente à mon goût. Un joueur normal ne devrait pas être au courant de ce genre de détail, seule la Taupe devrait savoir.

 **Dayzee** : Avec l'aide de Sophie, on gagnera peut-être finalement l'épreuve !

...

« -Attention ! s'écria Toadico.

-Quoi encore ? râla Tanoo.

-Il y a un truc qui dépasse sur le devant de la planche ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'on l'oriente d'une autre manière si on veut être sûrs de garder l'argent, non ?

-Jenna, Pitt, pourriez-vous nous aider ? les implora Harik.

-Je refuse d'aller dans l'eau.

-De toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'on soit autorisés à interférer dans vos affaires...

-Dites-nous si des choses vont tomber si on penche la planche en arrière !

-Apparemment, non !

-Okay, alors on y va !

-Non ! Pas aussi brutalement ! »

**PLOUF**

« -Idiot ! rugit Toadico.

-C'est bien à toi de parler ! rétorqua Tanoo.

-Pas de quoi en faire un drame... Ce ne sont que deux mille pièces, relativisa Jenna.

-C'est que... En tout ça fait huit mille.

-Oh.

-Et oui !

-Mais que font Dayzee, Lays, Gamble et Boonty ?

-Eux, je ne sais pas, mais moi je suis là !

-Lays ? s'exclama Jenna stupéfaite.

-Dayzee a dû continuer sans moi, malheureusement, fit Lays en prévision de leur prochaine question. »

...

« -Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidés ! cria joyeusement Dayzee à l'adresse de Sophie la Noki.

-Oh, mais je n'ai pas encore fini ! Je vais vous guider jusqu'à la statue, si vous le voulez bien sûr ? leur offra Sophie.

-Merci mille fois ! Les insulaires sont vraiment aussi généreux qu'on le dit !

-C'est vrai, approuva Gamble, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais fait autant !

-Vous avez piqué mon intérêt, avoua leur guide en menant la route. »

Pendant plus d'une centaine de mètres, les joueurs marchèrent sans pour autant apercevoir de statue, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter, mais la Noki les rassura.

« -La statue est située en aval par rapport à l'endroit où nous sommes, ne vous inquiètez pas ! Tenez, on peut voir le bout au loin ! »

Boonty, Dayzee et Gamble coururent jusqu'à la statue et relevèrent les renseignements dont ils avaient besoin avant de retourner voir leur guide.

« -C'est bon ! Cette ville a été fondée en 1823 par Piantissaro Sublem.

-Dans ce cas c'est bon ! On retourne à la voiture ! »

...

Dix minutes plus tard, Dayzee, Boonty et Gamble sortirent de la voiture de Sophie en même temps que sa propriétaire et galopèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Topi-Taupe et donnèrent leur réponse.

« -Correct, cette ville a en effet été fondée en 1823, mais pas par cet homme !

-Quoi ? Mais je suis sûre que c'était Piantissaro ! Vous l'avez vu vous aussi, non ? fit Boonty en se tournant vers ses deux camarades.

-Si je peux me permettre, les coupa Sophie, j'ai été voir cette statue hier, et il me semblait que le nom de ce Pianta se terminait par une consonne...

-Piantissarol ? Piantissarob ? Piantissaroz ? Piantissarog ? Piantissarom ?

-Oui ! Excellent ! Je vous déclare donc vainqueurs de ce défi ! Vous gagnez le total de la somme présente sur cette planche, c'est à dire douze mille pièces, félicitations ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 20 000 – 8 000 = 12 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **74 000**

« -Vous auriez pu être plus rapide si vous aviez pris le temps de réfléchir aux consignes qui vous avaient été données, déclara Topi-Taupe en interrompant la joie des joueurs. Si vous aviez compris pourquoi j'avais parlé du triangle équilatéral et pourquoi j'avais dit que la mairie, l'hôtel, et le lieu d'arrivée d'hier formaient le centre de la mission, vous auriez pu sacrifier uniquement un joueur et partir tous ensemble pour le centre de la ville avec la carte...

Car je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais l'enveloppe donnée à Lays et Dayzee était vierge, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen de la reconnaître par rapport aux deux autres, ce qui voulait dire que nous vous donnions des enveloppes au hasard en étant sûrs qu'elles vous aideraient. Par conséquent, cela signifiait que les trois réponses se trouvaient au même endroit... Ensuite, il vous aurait simplement suffit de poser les trois questions pour savoir qu'il fallait vous rendre à la statue de Piantissarom Sublem. »

Face à cette explication, la majeure partie des candidats était bouche-bée. Boonty, Dayzee, Gamble et Sophie étaient les moins surpris.

« -Boonty nous avait déjà expliqué la première partie lorsque nous étions dans la voiture, juste après que Sophie a qualifié le jeu de sadique, raconta Gamble au reste du groupe.

-Sans elle, nous n'aurions pas gagné, alors remerciez-la ! leur ordonna gentiment Dayzee.

-Haha ! De rien, c'était normal ! Je regarderai cette émission une fois qu'elle sera diffusée, vous pouvez en être sûrs ! C'était fun de rester avec vous ! Bye ! »

Les participants la regardèrent s'éloigner et lui firent signe.

« -C'est dommage qu'elle soit déjà partie...

-Oui, elle était vraiment sympa, approuva Gamble.

-Oh, mais ne soyez pas déjà tristes car elle ne sera pas la seule à vous quitter. Ce soir, vous ne serez plus que huit.

-Parfois je me demande si TT n'est pas un sadique ! lança Lays, ce qui fit rire la majorité du groupe.

-Héhéhé, c'est juste pour ajouter un peu de piment au jeu ! se justifia Topi-Taupe en ayant un petit rire nerveux. En tout cas, je vous retrouverai ce soir. D'ici-là, tâchez de profiter du temps libre qu'il vous reste, car pour l'un ou l'une d'entre vous, ce sera la fin d'un merveilleux parcours. »

...

Jenna, Gamble et Pitt se reposaient et s'échangeaient des informations à l'ombre d'un champignon géant. Le Pidgit avait accompagné les deux autres pour une raison qui leur échappait totalement.

 **Gamble** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Pitt nous a suivi, il devrait être avec Tanoo en train de comploter normalement !

« -Tu sais Pitt, je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu nous as accompagnés... Tu es en froid avec Tanoo ou quoi ?

-Il a peut-être découvert quelque chose à propos de Tanoo qui l'a empêché de rester avec lui, suggéra implicitement Jenna.

-C'est à peu près ça... Je ne lui fais plus tellement confiance, avoua finalement l'artiste.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Franchement, j'ai l'impression que Tanoo en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le dit. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose quand il parle... En plus, je le trouve suspect. Et qui aurait envie d'être ami avec la Taupe ? »

 **Jenna** : Ca va peut-être paraître méchant, mais lorsqu'il a dit cette phrase, j'avais envie de lui répondre : « TOUT LE MONDE ANDOUILLE ! ». Heureusement, je me suis retenue. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est un piètre menteur... Mais peut-être qu'il sait en vérité mentir et qu'il ne nous le montre pas ?

« -J'ai l'impression que Tanoo m'utilise comme un outil en fait. Donc je préfère rester avec vous pour le moment, histoire de confronter mon point de vue avec celui d'autres personnes. »

...

Autre part, perchés sur l'arbre le plus haut du Village Pianta, Dayzee, Lays et Toadico discutaient du jeu et de cet épisode en général. Ils faisaient le point sur les différents évènements et tentaient de se remémorer de manière précise chaque détail de chaque mission.

 **Dayzee** : On a appris par le passé qu'il fallait être informés, car chaque petit détail a son importance dans ce jeu. Et les vétérans nous ont tous plus ou moins dit que notre journal était important. Je n'avais pas écrit grand chose dans le mien avant, donc j'essaie de le compléter.

« -Tanoo fait définitivement partie de mes suspects ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais c'est souvent à cause de lui qu'on manque de rater une épreuve et à chaque fois qu'on gagne, il fait style que c'est lui le héros alors que chacun a participé à notre victoire.

-Toadie ? Tu as une dent contre lui ou quoi ?

-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de me déstabiliser depuis quelques temps... J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours derrière moi en train d'essayer de me viser, s'expliqua la Toadette. Il doit m'avoir dans sa ligne de mire, c'est pas possible...

-Maintenant que j'y repense, lors de la mission « Beat the Original-9 », c'est lui qui nous a perdu, se rappela Lays.

-Et il est aussi la raison pour laquelle nous avons perdu huit mille pièces ! Monsieur avait des crampes ! cracha comme du venin Toadico.

-A mon avis, il doit penser que tu es la Taupe. Ou alors, il est la Taupe et as trouvé en toi sa victime idéale ! se ravisa Dayzee.

-Sans vouloir vous brusquer les filles, je dois quand même vous rappeler qu'Harik a été la cause de la perte de cinquante quatre mille pièces lors de cet épisode.

-Oui, mais les votes ont été truqués, non ? le reprit Dayzee.

-Je ne pense pas, réfléchit Lays, TT a bien dit que l'ordinateur était infaillible si mes souvenirs sont bons...

-Dans ce cas, la Taupe a très bien pu y ajouter son grain de sel, remarqua Toadico.

-Oui, et si Harik est la Taupe, il a fait d'une pierre deux coups !

-Non, c'est pas possible. Les mots Harik et Taupe ne collent pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à maintenant ? Trois fois rien ! Je suis même sûre que vous deux et moi-même avons fait perdre plus de pièces à l'équipe que lui ! s'emporta Dayzee.

-Tu as raison, mais quand même... On ne peut pas l'éliminer pour ça...

-Et Gamble ? Tout le monde l'ignore toujours celui-là...

-Une Taupe dirigeante ? Ca serait original ! rit Dayzee. »

 **Lays** : Chacun d'entre nous a fait des erreurs, c'est pour ça que c'est difficile de pointer du doigt la Taupe. Dès qu'on pense que la victoire est à portée de main, elle nous file entre les doigts.

 **Toadico** : On a tous plus ou moins soulevé des points valides, maintenant, il reste à savoir s'il est fiable de continuer dans cette voie.

...

Harik, Tanoo et Boonty se baladaient dans le Village Pianta à la recherche d'un coin confortable où s'installer. Les trois joueurs voulaient mettre le temps qu'il leur restait à profit. Le prince fut le premier à s'arrêter, à l'extérieur d'un restaurant deux étoiles. Ils commandèrent des rafraîchissements et entreprirent d'ouvrir leur journal pour y annoter quelques informations supplémentaires.

« -Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je trouve ça bizarre de voir que Pitt n'est pas resté avec toi aujourd'hui, dit calmement Boonty à l'adresse de Tanoo.

-Pense ce que tu veux, je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piquée... Puis bon, ça nous fera du bien de parler à d'autres personnes.

-Si tu le dis... »

 **Boonty** : Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce que Tanoo nous avait dit. Ca n'avait peut-être aucune importance...

« -Bon, chers amis, qui suspectez-vous ? demanda un Harik plein d'entrain.

-Je suspecte la personne qui a le plus saccagé nos efforts pendant un épisode... Et là, c'est toi.

-Moi ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal...

-Tu nous as fait perdre plus de cinquante mille pièces, lui rappela Boonty.

-Oh, réalisa le prince. Mais c'est grotesque ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de miser autant pour l'exemption. En effet j'allais me montrer particulièrement fourbe en misant 20 500 pièces pour être sûr de l'avoir, mais enfin...

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! fit Tanoo en se massant les tempes. Bon, j'imagine que c'est mon tour ? Depuis quelques temps je suspecte Toadico... Je trouve ça bizarre d'être aussi inutile lors des épreuves...

-Toadico est loin d'être inutile, contesta Harik en fronçant les sourcils.

-Même si Jenna s'est montrée moins suspecte que d'habitude, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Pas avec tout ce qu'elle a déjà fait, ajouta Boonty. »

 **Harik** : Que Tanoo pense que Toadico est la Taupe, d'accord. Mais qu'il utilise ce fait pour « l'agresser », non. La seule personne que je ne suspecte pas, c'est Dayzee. Elle nous a peut-être fait perdre un peu de pièces à cause de son exemption, mais c'était vraiment peu, et il y a très longtemps.

...

Topi-Taupe et les candidats dînaient à l'intérieur de l'hôtel où ils avaient passé la nuit précédente en parlant de manière très détendue, même s'ils savaient pertinemment que le soir-même, l'un ou l'une d'entre eux partirait. Juste avant que les participants ne prennent leur questionnaire, Topi-Taupe leva un toast à leur magnifique petite épopée.

« -Je voulais vous dire que j'étais fier de vous avoir en ma compagnie pendant si longtemps ! Vous avez particulièrement bien joué lors des épreuves de cet épisode où la Taupe a joué d'infortune ! les félicita le présentateur.

-C'est vrai, je suis fier de nous ! s'exclama le Maskass jaune.

-Prends ça la Taupe ! renchérit joyeusement Lays.

-Vive nous !

-N'oublions pas Topi-Taupe ! leur rappela Pitt. »

...

L'heure du quiz était arrivée, Lays était parti le premier pour être sûr d'être concentré.

1 : Quelle somme la Taupe a t-elle rentré dans l'ordinateur pour acheter l'exemption ?

\- Entre 0 et 10 000 pièces

\- Entre 10 001 et 20 000 pièces

\- Entre 20 001 et 30 000 pièces

\- Entre 30 001 et 40 000 pièces

\- Entre 40 001 et 50 000 pièces

 **Lays** : Même si les actions d'Harik ont été plus que suspectes lors de cet épisode, on ne peut pas oublier l'attitude agressive de Tanoo, la gaffe de Jenna et le fait que Boonty soit trop intelligente.

2 : Lors de l'épreuve « Beat the Original-9 », la Taupe s'est arrêtée en même temps que...

\- Sniff Hitt

\- Francesca Von Birdetta

\- Harmonie Caprio

\- Kamek Koopeace

\- Toady Dress

\- Draka Toada

\- Tubba Blubba

\- Goombarow Goldenstrike

\- Kylie Koopa

 **Dayzee** : Lors de cette épreuve, Tanoo et Gamble ont vraiment failli nous faire perdre. Si Harmonie et Toady ne s'étaient pas perdus, nous n'aurions pas gagné. D'ailleurs, ce que Toadie a dit est vrai Tanoo s'est vraiment comporté comme un héros à la fin de l'épreuve.

3 : La Taupe s'est-elle plaint d'un dysfonctionnement de l'ordinateur ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Gamble** : Je me suis souvenu à quel point c'était étrange de voir que quasiment tous les garçons avaient été pris au piège... Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Boonty avait pris un temps fou devant l'ordinateur aussi. Ca a de quoi m'alarmer...

4 : Lors de l'épreuve « Baignade à Rebours », la Taupe a...

\- Tenté de répondre à une question

\- Porté une planche dans une piscine

 **Tanoo** : Lors de cette épreuve, Harik nous a fait perdre la somme de six mille pièces. Si l'on ajoute à ça le fait qu'il soit en possession de l'exemption, ça fait gros.

5 : Lors de l'épreuve « Baignade à Rebours », la Taupe a...

\- Trouvé la réponse à sa question en premier

\- Trouvé la réponse à sa question en deuxième/troisième position

\- A été sacrifiée

\- La Taupe n'a pas recherché de réponse

 **Pitt** : J'ai trouvé ça bizarre de voir que Jenna avait déjà baissé les bras. D'ordinaire, elle est beaucoup plus enjouée que ça... Notre victoire n'a reposé que sur de la chance, sérieusement. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que nous faisions dans ce bar à part perdre du temps. Sinon, j'ai pensé que le sacrifice de Lays était étrange. Si Dayzee n'avait pas croisé Boonty et Gamble, nous aurions pu perdre le défi, encore une fois.

6 : Lorsque Topi-Taupe a expliqué comment l'épreuve pouvait être résolue facilement, la Taupe était-elle déjà au courant ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Boonty** : Je dois avouer que j'ai dû paraître suspecte sur le coup, mais ce n'est que de la simple déduction. Dans ce jeu, rien ou presque rien n'est laissé au hasard, les autres devraient en être conscients normalement.

7 : Lors de l'épreuve « Baignade à Rebours », quelle somme la Taupe a t-elle fait tomber à l'eau ?

\- 0 pièce

\- 2 000 pièces

\- 6 000 pièces

\- La Taupe ne portait pas la planche

 **Harik** : Ce n'était qu'un malentendu, je souhaitais aider Tanoo et Toadico qui ne semblaient pas en très bonne forme. Je suspecte un peu moins Gamble qu'avant, mais il est toujours dans ma liste des Taupes potentielles. Boonty m'a dit qu'il n'avait quasiment rien fait lorsqu'ils devaient répondre à leur question.

8 : Après l'épreuve « Beat the Original-9 », avec qui la Taupe a t-elle passé son temps ?

\- Toady Dress/Harmonie Caprio

\- Draka Toada/Kylie Koopa

\- Kamek Koopeace/Goombarrow Goldenstrike

\- Francesca Von Birdetta/Sniff Hitt/Tubba Blubba

 **Jenna** : Ah, c'est à ce moment là que Gamble est venu pour me demander de commencer une coalition avec lui. J'ai dit oui parce que j'avais besoin d'un allié, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas sa motivation première...

9 : Quelle est l'occupation de la Taupe ?

\- Décoratrice d'Intérieur

\- Animatrice de Télévision

\- Couturier

\- Pilote d'Hélicoptère

\- Magicienne

\- Professeur d'Anglais

\- Prince/Escrimeur de renom

\- Artiste

\- Croupier

 **Toadico** : Tout au long de ce questionnaire, mes réponses visaient principalement Tanoo, Pitt et Jenna. Bien entendu, j'ai aussi répondu à certaines questions qui incriminaient d'autres joueurs, histoire d'être sûre d'avancer vers l'épisode suivant.

10 : Qui est la Taupe ?

\- Gamble

\- Dayzee

\- Pitt

\- Tanoo

\- Jenna

\- Lays

\- Toadico

\- Boonty

\- Harik

...

Un par un, les candidats rejoignirent Topi-Taupe sur la terrasse. Ils s'assirent sur des chaises disposées en ligne et attendirent patiemment que la cérémonie d'exécution ne commence. Topi-Taupe était positionné devant l'ordinateur contrairement aux autres fois, les joueurs se doutaient de quelque chose...

« -Avant que nous ne commencions cette exécution, j'ai quelque chose à demander à l'un d'entre vous. Harik, tu as l'exemption ?

-Evidemment, lui répondit le prince.

-Je vais te proposer quelque chose. Tu regrettes certainement d'avoir été égoïste et d'avoir sacrifié quarante huit mille pièces pour une simple exemption, non ?

-C'est que... Je ne suis pas celui qui a rentré cette somme.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que tu accepteras volontiers d'échanger ton exemption contre la moitié de ce qu'elle a coûté à l'équipe, c'est à dire vingt quatre mille pièces...

-Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ben, c'est pas vraiment à nous de choisir, c'est ton exemption après tout, déclara Lays.

-Il a raison, même si on préfèrerait sûrement tous que tu fasses l'échange, continua Dayzee.

-Il ne l'a pas vraiment méritée, intervint rapidement Pitt.

-Ta décision ?

-C'est difficile... Mais je pense que je vais jouer le jeu, voilà l'exemption. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 24 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **98 000**

Les autres applaudirent le prince pour son geste puis se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'écran.

« -Vous connaissez les règles. Vert, vous restez, rouge, vous êtes la quatrième victime de la Taupe. Commençons maintenant avec Harik, pour abréger ses souffrances, fit Topi-Taupe dans un mouvement de tête.

 **HARIK**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Le prince retourna joyeusement à sa place en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et en montrant ses dents blanches. Dayzee fut appelée juste après. Contrairement au prince, l'animatrice ne semblait pas confiante. Il faut dire qu'elle avait bénéficié d'exemptions lors des deux épisodes précédents.

 **DAYZEE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ROUGE**

La couleur avait parlé, c'est sous les regards choqués des huit autres candidats que Dayzee, une candidate volontaire et investie dans le jeu, venait de se faire exécuter.

« -Je suis désolé pour toi Dayzee... Tu étais vraiment une joueuse exceptionnelle, la félicita Topi-Taupe.

-On se reverra plus tard alors ? pleura Toadico en enlaçant son amie.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Dayzee qui avait aussi du mal à contenir ses larmes. C'était vraiment cool de jouer avec vous tous !

-Tu vas vraiment, vraiment nous manquer à Toadico et moi, dit Lays d'une voix triste.

-Je pense parler au nom de tous en disant que tu étais LA candidate la plus appréciée, la réconforta Boonty. »

Dayzee suivit ensuite Topi-Taupe qui partait à l'extérieur en portant les bagages de la fleur.

« -Elle ne méritait pas de partir cette fois... Pas après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour l'équipe, se lamenta Toadico.

-Elle était vraiment une bonne joueuse, approuva Pitt.

-Dans ce cas, on gagnera les prochaines épreuves pour elle ! se réjouit Jenna. L'important c'est de positiver, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre !

-Il faudra que l'on aille le plus loin possible pour elle, chuchota Lays à Toadico. »

...

« -Alors Dayzee, triste de nous quitter maintenant ? lui demanda gentiment Topi-Taupe.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je suis un peu triste à l'idée de quitter ce jeu où je me suis fais plein d'amis… Mais en même temps, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à atteindre ce stade de l'aventure. Chaque bonne chose à une fin après tout. Puis sans vouloir mentir, ma famille me manque. Je les avais presque oubliés ! Nan, je rigole, je pensais tout de même à eux, mais le jeu était très prenant…

-Toujours optimiste, du début à la fin, hum ? Je pense que les autres vont aussi avoir du mal à se passer de ton entrain et de ton énergie. Quel a été ton moment favori ?

-Sans vouloir mentir, je préfère les phases d'échanges entre les joueurs. C'est toujours marrant de mener une enquête !

-Allez, une dernière petite question pour la fin… Qui va gagner d'après toi ?

-J'aimerais bien que ça soit Toadico ou Lays… Mais sans faire jouer mes affinités, je pense que Gamble en a la capacité, répondit franchement la marguerite.

-Oh, je vois ton carosse qui approche ! blagua le présentateur. Allez, à dans moins longtemps que tu ne le penses !

-Huh ? D'accord… ? fit une Dayzee stupéfaite avant d'entrer dans le taxi. A bientôt ! cria t-elle en faisant signe jusqu'à ce que l'hôtel disparaisse de sa vue. »


	15. Une Âme d'Enfant

_Précédemment, les neuf joueurs étaient en train de concourir pour vingt mille pièces. Suite à quelques gaffes et actions suspectes de la part des joueurs dans la piscine, c'est avec beaucoup de chance et l'aide de Sophie la Noki que la somme de douze mille pièces a été ajoutée à la cagnotte de l'équipe. Après avoir passé le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, les candidats ont dû prendre un questionnaire. Harik a renoncé à son immunité contre de l'argent puis Dayzee a été éliminée. La candidate que personne ne suspectait mais que tout le monde adorait devait quitter le jeu. Il ne sont désormais plus que sept joueurs et un (une) traître(sse), mais qui est la Taupe ?_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

15 : **Une Âme d'Enfant**

 **Toadico** : J'y crois pas, Dayzee est vraiment partie... Ces éliminations sont de plus en plus déprimantes parce qu'on s'attache de plus en plus aux joueurs. On est partis avec des inconnus et on se retrouve avec une petite famille... Je vais donner mon maximum pour rester encore plus longtemps ici !

 **Lays** : On dirait que les joueurs les plus loyaux à l'équipe partent les premiers. C'est un peu frustrant, car parmi Lara, Angelina, Elder et Dayzee, personne ne semblait être la Taupe, donc au niveau de la question « Qui est la Taupe ? », nous ne sommes pas plus avancés que ça. Pire encore, ce sont ces joueurs qui nous permettaient de mettre plein d'argent dans la cagnotte !

 **Tanoo** : C'est dommage, je m'attendais à ce que Dayzee aille loin dans l'aventure. Elle était investie dans les épreuves, elle prenait beaucoup de notes dans son journal et passait beaucoup de temps à discuter avec nous. Sa présence manquera à tout le monde.

« -Hey ! Regardez tout le monde ! La Taupe a laissé un message sur la table ! cria Pitt à l'adresse des arrivants qui descendaient pour la première fois de la journée au Rez-de-Chaussée. »

Les quatre personnes visées, Boonty, Jenna, Gamble et Lays, se précipitèrent pour voir eux-même de quoi il retournait.

« Hahaha, vous avez vu la tête de Dayzee hier soir ? C'était tellement amusant, elle n'a pas pensé un seul instant à me suspecter ! Faites attention, je vous ai dans ma ligne de mire, vous ne ferez peut-être pas partie des sept derniers !

La Septième La Septième La Taupe. »

« -Okay, cet indice ne veut apparemment rien dire et ne sert donc pas à grand chose, déclara Lays en ignorant le message de la Taupe.

-Je préfère attendre un peu avant de dire si ce bout de papier est utile ou non.

-Cette note de la Taupe, c'est franchement du n'importe quoi, fit Toadico en haussant les épaules.

-C'est vrai ! Après tout, si elle savait compter, elle saurait que nous faisons partie des sept survivants vu que la Taupe est exclue des joueurs normaux, expliqua intelligemment Jenna.

-Il y a peut-être un indice caché quelque part dans ces mots ? s'interrogea Tanoo.

-Elle est là depuis quand ? demanda Boonty à l'adresse de Pitt.

-Aucune idée. La Taupe a dû la placer avant que je n'arrive.

-Ou peut-être que tu es la Taupe ! lança Gamble d'une voix forte.

-Qui sait ? répondit subtilement le Pidgit bleu. »

Cette dernière réplique de Pitt laissa la majorité des participants stupéfaite.

 **Pitt** : Pour être sûr de gagner ce jeu, il faut le contrôler. Si tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez, si vous prévoyez les gestes de vos adversaires, alors vous serez victorieux. Si je sème le doute dans l'esprit des autres joueurs, ils seront confus et perdront leurs moyens lors des quizzes.

 **Harik** : Si les autres ne font pas attention aux indices laissés par la Taupe, qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas s'ils se font éliminer par la suite.

 **Jenna** : Je me demande...

Suite à cette petite découverte, les candidats s'installèrent tous à table, certains notant cette petite information dans leur journal, tandis que d'autres écrivaient un roman concernant leurs présomptions ou au contraire, se contentaient de manger tranquillement.

« -Vous savez, dit finalement Gamble en essuyant sa bouche avec une serviette, peut-être que certains de ces indices n'amènent pas à l'identité de la Taupe.

-Ils serviraient à quoi selon toi ? l'interrogea Boonty.

-Peut-être que ce sont des aides pour les prochaines épreuves ? suggéra Toadico.

-Oui, ou alors pour le moment ils n'ont aucune signification !

-Hein ? fut le seul mot émis par la bouche de Pitt.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit Jenna, c'est que ces indices là... Pour le moment, ils ne veulent rien dire. Mais peut-être que dans un ou deux épisodes, il se passera quelque chose qui reliera cette note à un joueur. Et dans ce cas-là, on pourra savoir qui est la Taupe !

-Ca pourrait aussi être un message ayant pour but de se moquer de nous, leur dit Boonty.

-Certes, mais dans ce genre de jeu, je trouve ceci un peu risqué. Et cela ne servirait à rien à la Taupe.

-Une petite montée d'adrénaline de temps en temps lui fait peut-être du bien ? plaisanta Tanoo.

-Certainement, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Topi-Taupe qui venait d'apparaître. »

Son entrée soudaine fit sursauter et crier plus d'un joueur.

« -Voyons ! commença t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Je fais vraiment si peur que ça ?

-Tu apparais toujours quand on s'y attends le moins ! s'exclama Toadico.

-C'est clair, pas étonnant qu'on soit toujours surpris, ajouta Lays en sourirant.

-Au moins, je suis votre première attraction de la journée, se vanta le présentateur.

-Pas vraiment, intervint Boonty. La Taupe a laissé une note, fit-elle en la tendant au présentateur.

-Ah ? Mmmh... Oh je vois, intéressant ! déclara t-il en lisant la note puis en la rendant aux joueurs.

-Tu as compris ce que ça voulait dire ? lui demanda Gamble, intéressé.

-Pas du tout ! Entre vous et moi, ces notes me paraissent indéchiffrables... »

 **Harik** : Cela me fait très plaisir de voir que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne point comprendre la signification des indices délivrés par la Taupe.

« -A part ça, où est-ce qu'on va aujourd'hui ? demanda Tanoo.

-J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être ! ne put s'empêcher de dire le prince Harik.

-Allons, vous n'aimeriez pas que je vous gâche la surprise tout de même ? répondit le présentateur avec un sourire rusé. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, sachez que cet épisode sera basé sur la vitesse !

-Oh... J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'on va au Port Ricco, soupira une Toadico déçue.

-Vous verrez bien quand nous y serons ! termina le présentateur. Si vous êtes prêts, on peut y aller... »

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, les joueurs suivirent Topi-Taupe en dehors de l'hôtel et prirent un bateau les emmenant vers un endroit qui leur était encore inconnu. Parmi eux, la Taupe était contente, et surtout très excitée à l'idée de ce qui allait l'attendre...

...

« -Nous voici arrivés ! Vous pouvez retirer vos bandeaux ! annonça l'animateur aux huit joueurs restants. »

Les uns après les autres, ils s'exécutèrent et furent agréablement surpris par leur destination. Les neuf personnages bien particuliers se trouvaient à l'entrée du Parc Pinna.

« -C'est génial ! hurla Jenna de toutes ses forces.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! s'exclama à son tour Tanoo en sautant sur le sable fin.

-C'est largement mieux que le Port Ricco ! déclara joyeusement une Toadico enchantée.

-Hahaha, mes cheveux sont ravis de découvrir l'endroit où nous nous trouvons !

-Tes cheveux parlent maintenant ? fit Pitt en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il a raison, t'es un peu pénible avec ça.

-Vous êtes réellement intolérants, se plaignit le prince. »

Tout en discutant, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus que Topi-Taupe s'était arrêté non loin des tournesols géants. Boonty fut la première à remarquer l'absence du présentateur parmi leurs rangs et força les joueurs à le rejoindre.

« -Je sais que ce parc d'attraction est l'endroit idéal pour se détendre, mais vous n'êtes pas de simples touristes. Si vous baissez votre garde, peut-être que vous nous quitterez, et ce serait fort dommage...

-Mouais, c'est quand même difficile de rester concentré quand on voit où on est ! intervint Lays.

-Pour moi, qui ai l'habitude d'habiter dans un palace, ce n'est rien.

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Harik, lui dit Pitt.

-Quelle va être notre première épreuve ? demanda Boonty en ignorant les plaintes des autres joueurs.

-Content que tu me le demandes. Cette mission s'appellera « Duo Déroutants ». Vous serez séparés en quatre équipes de deux-D'ailleurs, il faudrait que vous choisissiez votre partenaire maintenant. »

Après quelques échanges rapides, les duos étaient faits. Comme à leur habitude, Lays et Toadico s'étaient mis ensemble, Boonty et Jenna formaient une autre équipe, Tanoo et Pitt joignaient leurs forces pour cette épreuve, laissant Gamble et Harik à deux, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

« -Bien ! Cette mission est divisée en deux parties en fait. Une personne de chaque équipe aura une tâche à accomplir. Vous devrez soit répondre à des questions pour amasser des outils dont vous aurez besoin pour créer une poterie, en sachant que vous ne pourrez pas porter plus d'un objet à la fois, soit réaliser des mini-défis dans trois attractions pour acquérir trois fleurs en plastique.

-Ce défi a l'air amusant, constata joyeusement Tanoo.

-Le premier joueur devra fabriquer un vase, puis le passer à l'autre joueur à l'intérieur du parc. Ce dernier devra collecter trois fleurs, les placer dans le vase puis poser ce dernier dans le bassin. Ca va pour le moment ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, avoua Jenna. Pourquoi est-ce que les quatre équipes doivent agir individuellement alors qu'elles ont le même objectif ?

-Bien vu ! s'exclama joyeusement Topi-Taupe. C'est très simple ! La première équipe à placer son pot dans le bassin, à condition qu'elle fasse ça en moins d'une demie-heure, obtiendra des +2 pour le prochain questionnaire éliminatoire !

-Cool ! Les autres ont un lot de consolation ? demanda avidement Lays.

-Heu non.

-Ah. C'est moins cool.

-Bref, pour chaque équipe qui placera son pot fleuri en moins d'une demie-heure, cinq mille pièces seront ajoutées à votre cagnotte. Vous jouez donc pour la somme maximale de vingt mille pièces ! Je vous laisse quelques instants pour décider de vos rôles respectifs. »

Les quatre équipes décidèrent en fonction des qualités et des défauts de chacun et arrivèrent chacune à un accord.

Confection du Vase : Toadico, Pitt, Jenna, Gamble.

Confection du Bouquet : Lays, Tanoo, Boonty, Harik.

« -Lays, Tanoo, Boonty, Harik. Veuillez attendre aux portes du parc ! Les autres, suivez-moi ! »

...

Situés près d'un canon rouge à l'extrême droite de l'entrée du parc, Toadico, Pitt, Jenna et Gamble attendaient patiemment que Topi-Taupe donne le départ de la première épreuve. La Taupe se tenait de l'autre côté de la plage, un drapeau rouge à la main. Lorsqu'il le leva les joueurs coururent le plus rapidement possible vers les différentes personnes pouvant leur donner les objets nécessaires à la fabrication de leur pot.

Gamble était le plus rapide, il fut donc le premier à atteindre un Pianta vêtu d'un costume de marin.

« -Okay, voilà la première question ! Lequel de ces lieux n'existe pas sur l'île Delphino : La Plage Sirena ? Le Mont Corona ? Le Parc Pinna ? Le Cap Roc ?

-Heh, c'est facile ! se vanta le Maskass. Le Cap Roc ne fait pas partie des lieux présents sur l'île Delphino.

-Voici l'argile. Vous ne pouvez porter qu'une seule chose à la fois, ramenez donc ceci près de votre tour à potier. »

 **Gamble** : Les autres ne sont pas aussi athlétiques qu'Harik et moi-même. Je pense que l'on peut dire que nous avons gagné d'avance !

Quelques secondes après, Pitt arriva en courant. Les deux filles étaient assez loin derrière et ne faisaient que trottiner en discutant de choses et d'autres.

 **Lays** : Quand j'ai vu que Toadico et Jenna ne courraient pas, je me suis posé quelques questions. Etaient-elles fatiguées ? Etaient-elles peu motivées ? N'avaient-elles rien à faire d'un +2 ? Etaient-elles la Taupe ?

 **Boonty** : Allez Jenna ! Même si ce +2 t'est inutile, il ne l'est pas pour moi ! On dirait que je ne me mets jamais avec le bon partenaire !

Pitt alla lui aussi voir le Pianta vêtu d'un costume de marin.

« -Pourquoi l'île Delphino porte t-elle ce nom là ?

-Parce qu'elle a la forme d'un dauphin. »

Pitt repartit au moment même où Jenna et Toadico arrivaient. Jenna se plaça devant un jeune Noki marron portant des lunettes de soleil tandis que la Toadette s'adressa à Topi-Taupe.

« -Laquelle de ces attractions n'existe pas au Parc Pinna ? questionna le Noki. La Grande Roue ? Les Montagnes Russes ? Les Ballons d'eau ? Les Bateaux Volants ?

-J'ai vu une brochure concernant le Parc Pinna, le premier jour où nous sommes arrivés... Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'attraction appelée les Ballons d'eau.

-Voilà de l'eau ! »

« -Hmm, Toadico. Pendant combien d'épisodes la Taupe va t-elle rester ?

-On était douze, donc je dirais douze... Ca me paraîtrait logi- Ah non ! Pendant dix épisodes !

-Exact ! Voilà ta carte d'accès au tour de poterie.

-Hmm... Pourquoi les autres sont déjà repartis ? Ils ont déjà répondu à toutes les questions ? fit-elle en plaçant la carte dans sa poche. »

Elle se dirigea vite vers le Pianta et répondit correctement à sa question, emportant avec elle l'argile.

...

Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres joueurs regardaient avec espoir les actions de leur partenaire respectif et discutaient calmement, sachant que leur tour n'arriverait pas avant quelques temps.

« -Comment on va faire pour savoir ce qu'on doit faire ? Topi-Taupe ne l'a pas précisé, rappela Tanoo aux membres du groupe.

-Peut-être qu'on aura plus d'informations quand ils auront fini ? suggéra Lays.

-Il est aussi fort possible que le chemin nous soit indiqué à l'intérieur du parc ! déclara Harik.

-Pour le moment, Harik et Gamble sont ceux qui vont gagner les +2... Pitt a peut-être une chance de rattraper Gamble, remarquez...

-Jenna et Toadico sont à la traîne par contre.

-Relax, on gagnera peut-être les vingt mille pièces.

-Sans vouloir paraître égoïste, intervint le prince, je préférerais remporter un +2 que cinq mille pièces. »

 **Tanoo** : Quelque chose me chagrine. Si Harik avait réellement très peur de partir du jeu, il aurait gardé son exemption hier. Ça n'a aucun sens.

...

Gamble venait de récupérer l'eau après avoir correctement répondu à la question du Noki. En allant déposer sa récompense, il croisa Pitt qui courait en direction du même Noki. Jenna et Toadico venait simplement de repartir, plus rapidement que la première fois, pour récupérer chacune une chose nécessaire à la fabrication de leur poterie.

« -L'île Delphino fait partie d'un archipel. Comment s'appelle cet archipel ?

-Facile, c'est l'archipel Atlanta, répondit avec facilité le Pidgit bleu. »

Il récupéra de l'eau et retourna très rapidement vers son tour à potier. Une minute plus tard, les deux filles arrivèrent à leur tour. Toadico s'adressa au Noki et Jenna au Pianta.

« -Quelle est la particularité des Wiggler de Gelato-Les-Flots ? demanda le Pianta à Jenna.

-C'est leur couleur ! Et leur taille aussi, je suppose... Les Wiggler normaux sont jaunes et beaucoup plus petits que ceux de Gelato-les-Flots.

-Correct ! »

« -Quelle est l'originalité du village Pianta ?

-Les champignons en dessous du village ? proposa totalement aléatoirement Toadico.

-C'est ça ! »

Jenna repartit un peu avant Toadico qui décida d'accélérer le mouvement. Elles croisèrent Gamble en route, ainsi que Pitt, qui venait tout juste de déposer l'eau. Gamble parla avec Topi-Taupe, voulant récupérer au plus vite la carte d'accès à la machine.

« -Hé bien Gamble, quelle rapidité ! Voilà ta question ! Combien de lettres cela fait-il si l'on additionne les lettres des noms de Lara et Tanoo ?

-Tanoo a un nom extrêmement court de trois lettres et Lara s'appelle...Lara Trooper, je crois... Donc ça nous fait dix lettres !

-Bravo ! fit le présentateur en remettant la carte d'accès au Maskass. »

...

« -Qu'est-ce que fait Toadico ? fit Lays en plaçant une main au dessus de ses yeux pour les couvrir du soleil.

-On dirait que son tour ne fonctionne pas...

-Ou peut-être qu'elle fait exprès ? suggéra Boonty.

-Ca serait un peu gros quand même...

-Il m'est avis que la machine est défectueuse ! s'emporta le prince. »

...

 **Toadico** : Lorsque j'ai glissé ma carte d'accès dans la fente, rien ne s'est produit. J'ai réessayé plein de fois, mais ça n'a servi à rien, du coup, j'ai essayé de voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Toadico partit de son propre tour et essaya de glisser sa carte d'accès dans le tour de poterie de Gamble. Ce dernier l'aperçut et la chassa brusquement de son appareil.

« -Pas touche ! rugit-il.

-Du calme ! J'essayais simplement de voir ce qui n'allait pas avec ma carte d'accès ! J'aimerais bien commencer à réaliser mon « chef d'oeuvre » ! s'expliqua t-elle.

-Bah, tu as dû oublié d'aller chercher quelque chose, c'est évident !

-Je ne crois pas, non, fit-elle en désignant son matériel.

-Ben j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois me dépêcher. Bonne chance ! »

Pitt arriva peu après que Gamble a commencé à mettre en marche son tour et s'installa tranquillement, en regardant Toadico faire des efforts, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **Pitt** : C'était tellement amusant de la voir se démener alors que j'avais compris très rapidement quel était le problème.

Toadico tenta une dernière fois de faire fonctionner son appareil et aller abandonner lorsque Jenna arriva.

« -Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda la professeur d'anglais.

-J'essaie de mettre en marche ma machine, mais ça ne fonctionne pas...

-Ca ne fonctionne pas ? Bizarre, logiquement il n'y a aucun dysfonctionnement dans ce jeu. Tout est vérifié... Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Topi-Taupe, la conseilla Jenna. Le temps tourne toujours, après tout... »

La Toadette s'élança à pleine vitesse vers Topi-Taupe et lui demanda des conseils.

« -TT ! Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Ma carte d'accès ne fonctionne pas !

-Mmmh ? Fais voir ? dit-il en prenant le passe que Toadico venait de sortir de sa poche. Oh, je vois... Toadico ! Qui a gagné l'édition précédente de la Taupe ?

-Toady Dress, pourquoi ? »

Topi-Taupe lui rendit sa carte et Toadico retourna vers son tour de poterie.

 **Toadico** : Je retourne voir Topi-Taupe et là, au lieu de m'aider, il me pose une question. Ensuite il me rend la carte sans me dire autre chose... J'avoue ne pas avoir compris.

...

Toujours situés près de l'entrée du parc Pinna, Boonty, Tanoo, Lays et Harik regardaient impatiemment les quatre autres en train de compléter leur tâche.

« -Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils auront fini...

-Prenons notre mal en patience, chers amis ! leur recommanda le prince Harik.

-Tu sais, c'est pas très rapide de fabriquer un pot, lui dit Lays. Peut-être qu'ils n'auront même pas le temps de la terminer !

-Relax Lays. Ils doivent juste faire un pot, pas confectionner une oeuvre d'art, lui rappela Tanoo.

-Oui, mais je suis quasiment sûr que personne parmi eux n'a déjà touché à un tour de poterie.

-Pitt est assez fort dans ce domaine.

-Vraiment ? fit une Boonty à la fois intriguée et inquiète.

-Oui ! Les +2 sont pour nous, ma chère, se vanta Tanoo en prenant un ton goguenard.

-Les autres équipes ont toutes leur chance ! intervint Harik. »

 **Boonty** : Tanoo parlait comme s'il avait la victoire en poche. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, car dans ce jeu, on n'est jamais sûrs de rien. Bien sûr, s'il était la Taupe, son assurance serait justifiée.

...

Alors que le compteur de Topi-Taupe arrivait à dix-sept minutes et une seconde, la voix d'une personne retentit, indiquant qu'elle avait accompli sa tâche. Peu après, une autre personne cria, et courut dans la même direction que la première, tandis que les deux autres continuaient à travailler sur leur poterie.

Les deux premières figures approchaient de plus en plus des quatre autres joueurs. La première atteignit son coéquipier et lui remit sa poterie. Au moment même où elle tournait la tête, elle vit la deuxième figure trébucher.

A ses côtés gisait un pot brisé en mille morceaux.


	16. Pertes et Fracas

_Précédemment, huit joueurs restants, tout juste remis de leur dernière cérémonie d'exécution, avaient atteint le Parc Pinna en compagnie de Topi-Taupe, pour débuter la première mission de l'épisode numéro cinq. Ils durent se séparer en quatre équipes de deux joueurs, chaque joueur devant relever une certaine partie de l'épreuve, dans l'optique d'obtenir des +2 pour le quiz suivant. A la suite de la première partie, deux joueurs s'étaient élancés pour remettre leur poterie à leur partenaire, mais l'un d'entre eux avait brisé sa poterie en trébuchant..._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

16 : **Pertes et Fracas**

Deux figures accouraient vers l'entrée du Parc Pinna, chacune portant avec elle une poterie ressemblant plus ou moins à un pot. Mais alors qu'elles allaient atteindre leur partenaire, l'une d'entre elle trébucha et brisa sa poterie.

Gamble venait de perdre faire tomber son pot.

 **Tanoo** : Wow... Du coup, ça nous donne un super avantage ! Mais d'un autre côté, je pense pas qu'il aura le temps de refaire une poterie. Ca voudrait dire qu'on perdrait cinq mille pièces, et ça ressemble d'après moi à un travail de Taupe.

 **Lays** : Si Toadico avait trébuché, je n'aurais rien dit... Elle est super maladroite après tout. Mais là, c'est Gamble qui est tombé, et ça me dérange...

 **Jenna** : De loin je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir ce qui se passait, mais ce que j'ai entendu m'a suffit à comprendre que l'un des deux joueurs venait de briser sa poterie.

Pitt se retourna brièvement et aida Gamble à se relever une fois qu'il eut passé son pot à Tanoo. Ce dernier s'élança dans le Parc Pinna sans se retourner : le temps lui était compté.

« -Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? grogna Gamble. Je nous ai fait perdre toutes nos chances de gagner des +2 !

-On dirait bien, lui répondit Pitt de sa voix habituelle.

-Je te suggère de repartir sur le champ pour remplir ton objectif, lui dit le prince Harik.

-T'inquiète pas, le rassura Boonty, Pitt et Tanoo vont gagner de toute manière. Tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant, c'est augmenter notre cagnotte.

-Go Gamble ! l'encouragea Lays. »

 **Gamble** : J'ai comme qui dirait ruiné les chances de notre équipe. Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, ça serait stupide.

Gamble retourna prestement vers son tour de poterie, pour commencer une nouvelle « œuvre d'art ».

...

De leur côté, Jenna et Toadico discutaient tranquillement alors qu'elles terminaient leurs poteries.

 **Jenna** : Toadico et moi avions besoin d'encore un peu de temps, alors on s'est tout simplement mises à parler de tout et de rien, mais principalement du jeu.

 **Toadico** : Jenna et moi n'avions pas envie de refaire la même erreur que Gamble. On est restées un tout petit peu plus longtemps que prévu pour consolider la base de nos chefs d'œuvres.

« -J'espère qu'on aura le temps de s'amuser un peu dans ce parc d'attraction ! sourit Jenna à Toadico.

-Moi aussi ! Ca serait bête de repartir sans être tous montés sur les montagnes russes !

-Je ne pense pas que tout le monde voudra bien monter avec nous par contre.

-Haha ! J'imagine bien Harik invoquer l'aide de ses ancêtres, se mit à rire Toadico.

-« Oh non ! Je m'en vais occire cette créature métallique ! », l'imita Jenna. »

...

Tanoo entra dans le Parc d'attraction et fut stupéfié par la beauté des lieux, mais aussi par la multitude de personnes présentes, alors qu'ils étaient sortis de la période des vacances scolaires.

Il se remit rapidement de sa surprise et se dirigea vers les Coquillages Mélodieux pour remplir sa première tâche. Là-bas l'attendait Kooper, l'un des assistants de la première saison.

« -Bonjour Tanoo ! s'écria t-il avec joie. Ta première épreuve est très simple, mais encore faut-il l'aborder avec calme et intelligence. Je vais placer une jonquille dans l'un de ces six coquillages. Ils vont tous se déplacer et tu devras me dire lequel d'entre eux possède la jonquille que tu recherches. Bien sûr, ce serait trop simple si tu pouvais les voir, avec les couleurs différentes, donc nous les couvrirons de bâches. Compris ?

-Oui, et prêt à remporter cette épreuve haut la main ! »

Kooper plaça la jonquille à l'intérieur d'un coquillage rose puis le manège se mit à tourner à une très grande vitesse. Une fois qu'il s'arrêta, Tanoo montra du doigt l'un des six coquillages et manqua de peu la jonquille.

« -Ah ouais, c'est quand même trèèès rapide, déclara un Tanoo aux yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, mais ça ne devrait pas tellement te gêner. On recommence ? »

Lors de la seconde fois, Tanoo rata de peu la jonquille mais remarqua quelque chose.

« -Je crois que j'ai compris... Le manège effectue toujours le même nombre de rotations... Et il semblerait qu'à chaque fois, il s'arrête à une place après sa position de départ. »

En utilisant cette logique, Tanoo réussit à découvrir où était placée la fleur. Il la plaça dans son pot et repartit vers la seconde attraction avant même qu'un autre joueur ne franchisse les portes du parc d'attraction.

...

Gamble venait de retourner à son tour de poterie après avoir récupéré de l'argile donné par le Pianta. Là-bas, il vit que les filles avaient presque terminé leur tâche.

« -Bon, je pense qu'on est prêtes ! s'exclama Jenna.

-Je vais rester tout seul ici ?

-Hé, on dirait bien ! Allez, bonne chance à toi ! »

Jenna et Toadico trottinèrent très lentement pour être sûres de ne pas casser leur pot respectif, puis les passèrent à Boonty et Lays.

« -Vous devriez faire équipe, les conseilla Toadico. »

Sans un mot de plus, la Boo et le Yoshi pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du Parc Pinna, curieux à l'idée de savoir ce qui les attendait.

...

Tanoo approchait désormais des Bateaux Tournants. Cette attraction portait elle aussi le drapeau sur lequel figurait le logo de l'émission. Il courut et atteignit une Birdo jaune portant un foulard rouge.

« -Bonjour, tu es Tanoo ?

-Oui ! Je viens pour la tâche.

-Bien, suis-moi. »

La Birdo mena Tanoo sur le bâteau et le fit monter sur le mat de celui-ci. Elle sortit de derrière son dos un appareil photo qu'elle tendit au raton laveur. Il s'en saisit et attendit patiemment les explications.

« -Pendant que l'attraction sera en route, tu devras photographier quatre lieux marqués d'une croix rouge. Je vais te montrer les lieux, tu auras dix secondes pour essayer de mémoriser ces images. »

La première image montrait le nez d'un arbre possédant la forme d'un visage de Pianta.

La seconde image montrait l'un des pieds de la grande roue.

La troisième image montrait une croix à l'ombre grâce à une petite construction légère.

La quatrième image montrait le dessus du carroussel des Yoshi.

« -C'est parti ! lança la Birdo au bout de dix secondes. »

...

« -Alors... Il nous reste combien de temps à peu près ?

-Environ dix minutes.

-Bon, on reste ensemble ou on se sépare ?

-On reste ensemble. »

Lays et Boonty coururent jusqu'aux Coquillages Mélodieux et firent face à Kooper qui leur expliqua la même chose qu'à Tanoo. Boonty prit aussitôt les devants.

« -Laisse-moi passer la première, s'il y a une astuce, je la trouverais. »

 **Lays** : C'était risqué. Rien ne me disait que Boonty n'allait pas partir sans me donner les indications nécessaires.

 **Boonty** : Il n'aurait pas dit que l'épreuve était facile si elle était difficile, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'il y avait un truc.

Boonty observa longuement les différents coquillages, puis remarqua quelque chose qui la fit sourire. Elle détourna ensuite son attention du manège et attendit que l'attraction s'arrête.

« -Alors ? leur demanda Kooper.

-Celui-ci, fit Boonty en pointant du doigt un coquillage.

-Correct ! Prends ta fleur.

-Merci. »

 **Lays** : Boonty n'a même pas regardé jusqu'au bout le manège tourner et a réussi à découvrir quel coquillage contenait la jonquille. Alors que moi, qui ai suivi le coquillage des yeux, je me suis trompé !

 **Boonty** : Il y avait une petite astuce, je ne m'étais pas trompée.

« Ecoute Lays, c'est très simple. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est regarder dans quel coquillage Kooper pose la jonquille et te souvenir de l'endroit où elle est placée par rapport au drapeau ! expliqua Boonty à son allié. »

...

 **Harik** : Je commençais vraiment à me faire du soucis. Je veux dire, même mes cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat.

 **Pitt** : Je ne me fais aucun soucis. Grâce à son avance, Tanoo peut facilement nous décrocher la première place.

Harik, Pitt, Toadico et Jenna attendaient à côté de la porte d'entrée que Gamble finisse son travail et discutaient de tout et de rien pour faire passer le temps.

« -N'empêche, c'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir aller dans ce parc juste pour s'amuser...

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment été fan des parcs d'attraction de toute manière, leur dit Pitt.

-Quoi ? Impossible ! fit une Toadico plus que surprise.

-Hum... Je n'ai jamais été dans un parc d'attraction non plus, avoua Harik.

-Il faudra que l'on règle ce problème alors, leur sourit Jenna. »

...

Dans le bateau, Tanoo prenait des photos. Il avait facilement repéré la croix du Carrousel des Yoshi qui était à sa gauche ainsi que la croix placée sous une tonnelle bleue, mais il ne savait pas où étaient les deux autres.

 **Tanoo** : C'est là que ça m'est venu à l'idée : peut-être que les croix sont situées de l'autre côté du bateau ?

Lorsque le bateau se retourna complètement, Tanoo aperçut le nez de l'arbre ressemblant à un Pianta et en prit une photo in extremis. Il faillit ne partir qu'avec trois photos, mais au dernier moment il aperçut la grande roue et prit un cliché.

« -Mmh... On voit toutes les croix... C'est bon, voici ta tulipe !

-Et de deux, il n'en manque plus qu'une ! »

...

« -Hé ! Regarde un peu, c'est Tanoo là-bas ! s'écria Lays.

-Plus vite ! On pourra peut-être le rattraper ! »

Les deux alliés se dépêchèrent de monter les marches menant aux Bâteaux Tournants et se retrouvèrent face à la Birdo jaune qui leur expliqua le but de l'épreuve.

« -C'est plutôt facile vu qu'on a le droit de communiquer ! se réjouit le Yoshi bleu.

-Peut-être, mais je ne trouve pas que ça soit très pratique ! »

Les deux alliés prirent très rapidement deux photos chacun, s'échangèrent leur appareil et prirent les deux même photos, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de l'attraction.

 **Lays** : Travailler avec Boonty est vraiment différent de travailler avec les autres joueurs. Elle a toujours plein d'idées et arrive toujours à contourner les règles sans les enfreindre. Elle m'a fait découvrir le jeu sous un autre angle.

...

Gamble se rua vers le groupe des quatre joueurs, dans l'espoir d'apporter à temps son vase à Harik.

« -Que veux-tu que je fasse de cela ? Nous n'avons plus que cinq minutes, il m'est impossible de terminer à temps cette épreuve !

-Tu peux toujours essayer ! l'encouragea Toadico.

-Le prince a peur d'attractions ? rit Jenna.

-Non, pas du-

-Il est juste réaliste, le coupa Pitt.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir cassé le premier, s'excusa Gamble. Mais allez Harik, on peut peut-être encore y arriver !

-Bon, d'accord... »

Le prince partit lentement, laissant les quatre autres entre eux.

...

Arrivé au Carrousel des Yoshi, Tanoo chercha quelqu'un pouvant l'aider et tomba sur un Toad portant une doudoune blanche. Ce dernier l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui expliqua sa dernière tâche.

« -Pour avoir la fleur qu'il te manque, il faut que tu montes en compagnie de quelqu'un sur ce manège.

-Mince ! Où est-ce que je vais trouver quelqu'un qui veuille monter avec moi ? »

 **Tanoo** : Je ne pouvais pas demander à des enfants de monter avec moi, ils n'auraient pas voulu ou auraient pris peur. Je ne pouvais pas non plus demander à leurs parents...

Tanoo chercha pendant plus de deux minutes avant de trouver quelqu'un susceptible de monter avec lui dans le Carrousel des Yoshi.

« -Excusez-moi monsieur ! Voudriez-vous monter avec moi dans le Carroussel des Yoshi ?

-Huh ? Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le Noki marron. Je suis le directeur de ce parc d'attraction, ça ne serait pas très bien vu si je m'amusais au lieu de travailler...

-C'est vraiment très important pour moi !

-Bon, d'accord...

-Merci ! Je vous expliquerai pourquoi lorsque nous serons dessus. »

Le directeur du parc et Tanoo retournèrent à la dernière attraction et ce dernier vit avec stupeur que Boonty et Lays l'avaient rattrapé.

 **Boonty** : Ca allait être une véritable course contre la montre...

 **Lays** : Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir gagner les +2...

 **Tanoo** : J'ai trouvé ça étrange de voir que Lays et Boonty s'étaient alliés. De un parce qu'ils ne se parlent pas plus que ça, et de deux parce que l'on avait justement besoin d'être alliés pour une partie de l'épreuve.

...

Harik attendait patiemment que Boonty, Lays et Tanoo arrivent près du bassin et posent leur vase. Il savait depuis un petit moment qu'il ne lui restait pas assez de temps, donc il décida de se rendre directement à l'arrivée.

 **Harik** : Si Gamble n'avait pas fait tomber le vase, j'aurais pu gagner ces +2 haut la main !

Soudain, il remarqua que les trois joueurs précédemment cités se déplaçaient très rapidement dans sa direction. Tous les trois étaient côte à côte, mais à la fin, l'un d'entre eux accéléra et posa son vase dans l'eau, juste derrière le rebord du minuscule bassin.

« -Bravo Tanoo ! Tu remportes les +2 pour toi et Pitt ! le félicita Harik. Boonty, Lays, c'était bien joué de votre part, mais malheureusement vous avez perdu.

-Je suis un peu déçu, mais bon… Au moins on a gagné cinq mille pièces.

-A condition d'être arrivés avant la limite de temps, lui rappela Boonty.

-Ce sont donc quinze mille pièces qui sont ajoutées à votre cagnotte ! sourit Topi-Taupe. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 20 000-5 000= 15 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **113 000**

« -J'ai donc le plaisir et l'honneur de vous annoncer que la cagnotte de l'équipe s'élève à plus de cent mille pièces ! s'écria un Topi-Taupe enjoué. »

Les joueurs, excités, manifestèrent leur joie en criant, s'enlassant et riant, à la grande surprise de tous les touristes.

« -Mais… La Taupe est tout de même responsable en partie de vos échecs… Votre cagnotte serait beaucoup plus élevée si aucun sabotage n'avait été réalisé… Rien que pour cette épreuve par exemple, il s'est passé des choses suspectes. Toadico et Jenna prenaient leur temps alors que l'épreuve était chronométrée, la première n'a pas respecté les règles en prenant avec elle plus d'un objet à la fois.

-J'avais placé la carte dans ma poche, donc je ne pensais pas que ça comptait, intervint Toadico.

-Gamble qui, juste avant de passer sa poterie à Harik, l'a fait tomber et Harik qui a abandonné alors qu'il lui restait un peu de temps... Le questionnaire n'est pas prévu pour ce soir, mais vous feriez mieux de prendre en compte ces éléments. »

 **Harik** : Je suspectais déjà Gamble d'être la Taupe dans les premiers épisodes. Sa 'chute' m'avait tout l'air d'être factice. Je sais que je ferais mieux d'étudier les indices laissés par la Taupe avant d'arriver à une conclusion, mais…

 **Jenna** : On a pris notre temps pour que le vase ne se casse pas s'il tombait à terre, pas par plaisir. J'ai vraiment trouvé étrange le fait que Toadico ne se souvienne plus des règles…

 **Lays** : Que dire de cette épreuve ? Pas grand chose. Je n'ai pas gagné les +2, mais on a ajouté des pièces à la cagnotte. Ça me suffit amplement. Toadico a fait une erreur surprenante, mais je pense que j'aurais pu faire la même…

 **Tanoo** : A moi les +2 et le passage sans risque au prochain épisode ! Ça fait du bien de se sentir en sécurité dans ce jeu où l'on ne contrôle pas grand chose.

 **Pitt** : Il n'y a pas à dire, Tanoo et moi formons une bonne équipe. Je pense même qu'on pourra arriver jusqu'au dernier épisode si on continue de cette manière.

 **Toadico** : Comme d'habitude, Topi-Taupe dit à tout le monde que j'ai fait des erreurs. Je suis peut-être faible et maladroite, mais j'ai déjà battu Lara, Angelina, Elder et Dayzee. Alors qui est faible ? Je me le demande.

 **G** **amble** : Les réponses les plus évidentes ne sont pas toujours les meilleures. Je suis sûr depuis un bout de temps que certaines personnes visent Boonty, Toadico et Pitt dans leur questionnaires… Et si la Taupe n'était pas l'un d'entre eux ?

 **Boonty** : Malgré l'alliance que Lays et moi avons passé dans ce défi, nous n'avons pas réussi à battre Tanoo. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, mais plutôt celle de nos alliés respectifs qui nous ont fait perdre quelques minutes précieuses en peaufinant leur vase.


	17. Subtil Sabotage

_Précédemment, les sept candidats encore en lice et la Taupe concouraient dans la première épreuve de l'épisode cinq. Toadico, Jenna, Gamble et Pitt devaient façonner une poterie et la remettre à leur partenaire, lui permettant ainsi de relever la seconde partie de l'épreuve. Alors que Gamble allait remettre sa poterie à Harik, il trébucha et la fit tomber, handicapant le groupe et laissant Tanoo prendre le large. Lorsque Toadico et Jenna finirent, Lays et Boonty décidèrent de coopérer pour empêcher Tanoo d'obtenir des +2. Au final, ce dernier les remporta de justesse, et quinze mille pièces furent ajoutées à la cagnotte, son total dépassant ainsi la barre des cent mille pièces._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

17 : **Subtil Sabotage**

Les huits joueurs, réveillés un petit moment au préalable par les rayons du soleil, venaient de terminer de faire leur toilette. Ils sortirent du bateau faisant office d'hôtel et rejoignirent Topi-Taupe sur la plage du Parc Pinna.

 **Lays** : Je me demandais ce que Topi-Taupe nous voulait. D'ordinaire il nous appelle plutôt l'après-midi...

 **Gamble** : Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt anxieux. J'espérais qu'on ne partirait pas si tôt de cet endroit. J'aimerais bien y retourner pour m'amuser un jour...

« -Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! s'écria un Topi-Taupe plutôt bien réveillé. »

Il reçut différentes réponses, chacune d'entre elles voulant dire bonjour.

« -Ce matin, vous allez jouer pour dix-huit mille pièces. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous n'avez pas pris un petit déjeuner consistant...

-Dix huit mille ? C'est un chiffre singulier, remarqua Jenna.

-En effet, lui sourit le présentateur. Avant toute chose, il faudrait que vous nommiez deux personnes étant concentrées, vous avez quarante secondes.

-Des personnes concentrées sur le jeu ou des personnes ayant une bonne concentration ? demanda Lays.

-C'est à vous de voir...

-Je pense en toute sincérité que Boonty est la plus qualifiée pour ce rôle ! s'emporta Harik.

-C'est peut-être un piège, suggéra Boonty.

-Bah, moi je propose Jenna ! dit Toadico.

-Bon, d'accord, ça me dérange pas plus que ça...

-J'aurais bien proposé Gamble, mais bon, avec ce qu'il a fait ce matin...

-Hé, c'est bon ! C'était pas intentionnel, répliqua Gamble. Pas comme toi, Tanoo.

-Je me propose.

-Heu Pitt, je pense que tu es la personne la moins impliquée et concentrée, alors non, pas toi, lui dit amèrement Toadico.

-Je verrais bien Gamble avec Jenna... A mon avis, ils feraient une bonne équipe, déclara Lays.

-Ca me va, lui répondit Boonty. En plus je ne voulais pas faire partie du groupe de deux.

-Vous avez fini de délibérer ? s'enquit Topi-Taupe.

-Oui. Nous avons choisi Jenna et Gamble, annonça Tanoo. »

Topi-Taupe hocha la tête et mena le petit groupe à l'intérieur du Parc. Ils passèrent devant les Coquillages Mélodieux, à droite des Bateaux Tournants, puis longèrent le chemin, jusqu'à arriver à un petit pont de bois. Ils l'empruntèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec les Montagnes Russes.

 **Jenna** : J'espérais ne pas avoir à monter dedans... En temps normal, j'aurais pu, mais là on avait une épreuve sur le dos.

 **Pitt** : Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime particulièrement les manèges à sensation.

 **Toadico** : C'est génial, on n'est pas venus pour rien finalement !

 **Lays** : J'ai vraiment trop hâte de monter dedans ! Ça va être fun !

Alors que la majorité des candidats était intriguée et quelque peu effrayée, Lays et Toadico sourirent et se tapèrent dans les mains. Topi-Taupe se retourna en prenant une grande inspiration, puis commença à parler.

« -Cette seconde épreuve s'appelle « Vitesses Contrastées ». Le but de cette épreuve est de répondre correctement à dix-huit questions qui vous seront posées. Jenna et Gamble, la Grande Roue avancera à chaque fois que vous répondrez correctement à une question et vous n'avez aucune limite de temps. Par contre, je ne saurais vous suggérer de vous presser.

-D'accord ? hésita Gamble en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour le second groupe, c'est un peu différent. Vous devrez répondre aux questions tout en étant sur cette attraction grâce à une oreillette. Vous passerez les uns après les autres, et trois questions vous seront posées pendant que vous effectuerez un tour. Si vous répondez tous les six correctement aux trois questions qui vous seront posées, vous gagnerez facilement les dix huit mille pièces, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, la première personne à être passée devra recommencer un tour pour répondre aux questions qui n'auront pas été trouvées. Bien sûr, vous avez une limite qui n'est pas fixée par la production, mais par vos deux congénères, qui obtiendront des exemptions s'ils répondent à leur dix-huit questions et sont de retour ici avant que vous ne terminiez. »

 **Boonty** : Je le savais, c'était encore un piège. On aurait dû envoyer Toadico et Harik pour être sûrs de gagner facilement cette épreuve. Il faut croire que mes adversaires sont tous plus naïfs les uns que les autres.

 **Lays** : Je vais finir par penser que c'est truqué. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout le monde s'est vu proposer une exemption sauf moi ! Et peut-être Harik si l'on considère que la Taupe a truqué les mises... Non, mais franchement, Boonty, Jenna et Toadico ont déjà dû avoir deux ou trois exemptions, c'est la deuxième de Pitt aussi. Dayzee qui a été éliminée à l'épisode précédent en avait eu deux, et Lara, même en se faisant éliminer la première a eu la possibilité d'en prendre une ! Je rage et ça doit se voir, mais c'est compréhensible...

 **Tanoo** : Encore une fois, Boonty nous démontre qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut l'avouer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire au juste ? C'est toute la question.

« -Vous êtes prêts ? Parce que si c'est le cas, l'épreuve débute...maintenant ! hurla Topi-Taupe en dépliant sa main et laissant apparaître une oreillette. »

Aussitôt, Jenna et Gamble coururent vers la Grande Roue, laissant les six autres joueurs dans un désarroi total.

« -Alors, qui y va le premier ? demanda Toadico.

-Vas-y ! On n'a pas le temps de parler de ça, nos places sont en jeu ! cria Tanoo.

-Oui, bon, ça va hein ! répondit la Toadette.

Toadico plaça l'oreillette sur son oreille droite et s'installa à bord de l'attraction, très inquiète à propos de ce qui allait arriver. Le wagon dans lequel elle se trouvait commença son ascension. Une fois arrivée en haut, la candidate regarda avec horreur ses partenaires.

« -Go Toadico ! l'encouragea joyeusement Lays. C'est comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois on te pose des questions ! Ca devrait être facile pour toi !

-Facile pour elle de saboter plutôt, chuchota Pitt à Tanoo.

-Toadico, tu m'entends ?

-Cinq sur cinq Topi-Tau-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! cria Toadico alors qu'elle descendait à toute vitesse les rails.

-Lors de la saison précédente, qui a été éliminé lors de l'épisode trois ? »

Topi-Taupe ne reçut néanmoins pas de réponses avant que la descente ne soit terminée. Les autres joueurs commençaient à s'inquiéter.

« -H-heu... C'était pas Draka par hasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ?! cria t-elle alors que son bolide recommençait à foncer à toute allure.

-Correct ! se réjouit Topi-Taupe.

-Je savais qu'elle pourrait le faire ! lança Harik.

-Ca a vraiment l'air dur, grogna Pitt.

-Tu peux toujours fermer les yeux, ça t'aidera à te concentrer, lui conseilla Boonty.

-Deuxième question : comment s'appelait la quatrième épreuve ?

-Aaah ! Je sais plus, se lamenta la Toadette.

-Vous le savez vous ? demanda un Lays étonné aux quatre autres joueurs.

-On devait pas organiser une fête ou un truc du genre ?

-Non Tanoo, se souvint Harik, le nom de cette épreuve était la Cage aux Oiseaux si je me souviens bien.

-Je crois que c'était la cage dorée ! Ou la cage aux oiseaux ! »

 **Harik** : Toadico gaspillait un temps fou pour répondre aux questions. En sachant qu'on a qu'un tour pour répondre à trois questions, je me serai dépêché davantage.

« -Bien ! Pour la dernière question, à combien de pièces a été vendu le tableau de Pitt lors de la troisième épreuve qui consistait à organiser une fête ? »

Les cinq autres joueurs se regardèrent, stupéfaits de devoir répondre à une question de ce genre.

« -Comment je pourrais me souvenir ? Je sais pas moi, cent cinquante pièces ?

-Faux, fit Topi-Taupe. »

Progression : 2/18 questions correctes.

Peu après, la Toadette arriva totalement sonnée sur la plate-forme de départ.

 **Toadico** : J'adore monter sur des manèges à sensation, mais généralement je n'ai pas à me concentrer, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est crier et m'amuser.

« -Désolée, mais c'est vraiment dur de se concentrer. En particulier lors des loopings et de la première descente.

-Je me porte volontaire pour monter à ta suite, se proposa Harik.

-Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi, l'implora Tanoo.

-C'est bon, laisse-le respirer. Après tout, tu n'es pas la personne la plus effrayée pour l'élimination de ce soir... »

...

Au moment même où Toadico terminait son tour, Gamble et Jenna arrivaient au pied de la Grande Roue. Ils virent que l'accès leur était réservé et se dépéchèrent de monter à bord d'une capsule déjà occupée par Kooper, un Koopa bleu étant habitué à aider les joueurs lors des épreuves.

« -Salut ! leur lança joyeusement Kooper. Vous connaissez déjà ce que vous avez à faire donc nous allons directement passer aux questions.

-D'accord, lui dit Gamble en regardant Jenna.

-Première question ! annonça Kooper. Lors de la saison précédente, qui a été éliminé lors de l'épisode trois ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire. Tu as oublié que j'étais l'experte du jeu au moins ? lui sourit Jenna. »

 **Gamble** : Avec Jenna dans cette équipe, je suis sûr de remporter l'exemption ! Mais tout cela me fait penser qu'elle pourrait être la Taupe. En faisant style de jouer pour rester dans la course, elle nous fait perdre dix huit mille pièces.

« -La réponse est forcément Draka Toada. J'en suis sûre à cent pour cent.

-C'est une bonne réponse ! s'exclama Kooper. On va maintenant passer à la deuxième question. Comment s'appelait la quatrième épreuve ?

-Je ne m'en souviens plus ! s'affola Gamble.

-Calme-toi voyons, n'oublie pas qu'on est deux... La réponse est La Cage aux Oiseaux. J'en suis encore une fois sûre, car je me souviens d'être restée jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve dans cette satanée cage.

-On passe maintenant à la troisième ! Je trouve que vous vous débrouillez super bien... A combien de pièces a été vendu le tableau de Pitt lors de la vente aux enchères de la troisième épreuve ? les questionna le Koopa appartenant à la production.

-Heu... On doit vraiment répondre à ça ? s'enquit Jenna.

-Il me semble qu'il a été vendu pour trois cent pièces ou plus... Trois cent...vingt ? demanda Gamble en prenant un air interrogateur.

-Hé bien, je suis surpris, admit Kooper. C'est correct !

-J'ai pas vraiment de mérite... C'était moi qui présentait l'événement. »

...

« -Harik, tu m'entends ?

-Cinq sur cinq ! répondit le prince.

-D'accord... »

Lorsque le prince s'approcha de la première descente, Topi-Taupe lui posa la question.

« -Combien de personnes avaient misé cinquante mille pièces pour obtenir une exemption lors de l'épisode quatre ?

-Cinq ! cria Harik alors qu'il était en train de descendre.

-Wow... Je suis impressionnée, déclara Toadico. Vous avez vu, il a répondu en pleine descente !

-Peut-être, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il prenne plus son temps, lui dit Lays.

-C'est clair. Ca aurait été mieux s'il avait fait fonctionner son cerveau pour une fois. Il aurait pu avoir bon, souffla Pitt.

-C'est faux. Cinquième question : l'île Delphino possède la forme d'un dauphin. Sur quelle partie du corps de ce dauphin se trouve l'Aéroport Delphino ?

-Sur la nageoire dorsale ? répondit précipitamment le prince.

-Mais quel abruti ! fit Tanoo en levant les bras au ciel.

-C'est vrai que tout le monde ne peut pas être fort en géographie, admit Toadico.

-Le problème ici, c'est que ce n'est pas de la géographie mais de l'observation. On prend la majeure partie du temps des bâteaux, mais par deux fois on a pu voir à quoi ressemblait l'île Delphino vue de haut, lui rappela Boonty.

-Encore faux ! Question suivante : Combien de pièces ont été perdues lors de la première épreuve ?

-S'il n'a pas réussi à répondre aux deux précédentes, c'est-

-Quatorze mille ! hurla Harik lors de son looping.

-impossible qu'il réponde correctement à celle-ci ? termina un Tanoo confus.

-Correct ! le félicita Topi-Taupe. »

Progression : 3/18 réponses correctes.

Harik revint de son tour, un peu déçu par son taux de réponses majoritairement incorrect. Pitt passa devant lui et prit l'oreillette. Il sauta ensuite dans le véhicule et fit signe qu'il était prêt.

« Bonne chance ! s'écrièrent les joueurs. »

 **Pitt** : Je n'aime vraiment pas ce genre d'attraction, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré partir dans les premiers, plutôt que d'attendre mon tour et de désespérer.

Topi-Taupe posa une question au Pidgit alors qu'il allait entamer sa descente initiale.

« -Pitt !

-Oui ?

-En comptant les exemptions qui sont proposées aujourd'hui, combien d'exemptions ont circulé jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Cette question risque de prendre un peu de temps, commenta Tanoo. »

Ce n'est qu'après la seconde descente que Pitt répondit.

« -Il me semble que dix exemptions ont été proposées...

-Correct !

-Super ! se réjouirent les joueurs.

-La prochaine : En additionnant les nombres des lettres des deux derniers candidats éliminés, combien cela nous donne t-il ?

-Onze, répondit instantanément l'oiseau bleu.

-Bien !

-Je trouve cela ironique. Le joueur le moins à l'aise arrive excellemment bien à répondre aux questions nécessitant une grande concentration, remarqua Harik.

-Dernière question pour toi Pitt. Lors de l'épreuve Beat the Original-9, quelle personne de l'autre équipe est partie du fourgon en troisième ?

-J'aurais du mal à répondre à cette question vu que je suis parti le premier. A tout hasard, je dirais... Draka ?

-C'est faux malheureusement... »

Progression : 5/18 réponses correctes.

« -A moi ! fit Boonty. »

...

« -Combien de personnes avaient misé cinquante mille pièces pour obtenir l'exemption de l'épisode quatre ?

-Il me semble que c'est quatre, répondit Gamble, appuyé par Jenna.

-Encore bon ! Vous enchaînez les bonnes réponses, dites-moi ! L'île Delphino possède la forme d'un dauphin. Où est placé l'aéroport sur le corps de ce dernier ?

-Sur sa nageoire caudale, je crois.

-Bien joué ! Combien de pièces ont été perdues lors de la première épreuve ?

-J'en ai aucune idée, déclara simplement Gamble.

-Je pense que c'est dix mille parce que Lays n'avait pas réussi à faire quelque chose...

-Allons-y pour dix mille pièces alors.

-C'est faux malheureusement.

-Dommage... »

 **Jenna** : Je trouve que Gamble et moi faisons une très bonne équipe. En fin de compte, on se complète peut-être mieux que moi et Lara.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gamble demanda à Kooper pourquoi il ne posait plus de questions. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'à chaque réponse fausse il faudrait attendre trente secondes.

« -Je savais bien que ça paraissait trop facile, grommela Gamble.

-J'espère juste que les autres font moins bien que nous, dit Jenna en observant le Parc Pinna.

-C'est bon, on peut reprendre ! En comptant les exemptions qui sont proposées aujourd'hui, combien d'exemptions ont circulé jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Je dirais neuf...

-Moi aussi ! confirma Jenna.

-Désolé, mais c'est encore une fois incorrect...

-Bah, on ne peut pas toujours gagner... »

Ils attendirent que trente secondes passent puis Kooper reprit son travail.

« - En additionnant les nombres des lettres des deux derniers candidats éliminés, combien cela nous donne t-il ?

-Onze ! répondirent en chœur les deux joueurs.

-Correct ! Lors de l'épreuve Beat the Original-9, quelle personne de l'autre équipe est partie du fourgon en troisième ?

-Oula, ça se complique, remarqua Jenna.

-On n'a qu'à procéder par élimination. Toady et Harmonie étaient arrivés à la fin, donc ça ne peut pas être eux.

-Ensuite, je me souviens que Sniff et Tubba Blubba sont sortis les deux premiers du van.

-Je ne suis pas passé en troisième et mon adversaire était Goombarrow. Donc ça l'exclut de la liste, dit Gamble.

-Pareil pour moi et Francesca. On se retrouve donc avec Draka, Kylie et Kamek...

-C'est pas Draka il me semble...

-Je crois que c'est Kylie ! s'écria Jenna. Oh, désolée pour vos oreilles.

-Bonne réponse ! »

Progression : 7/18 réponses correctes.

...

Boonty était sur le point d'amorcer sa première descente lorsque Topi-Taupe la contacta.

« -Boonty, comment s'appelait le héros du Village Pianta déjà ?

-C'est un nom que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! cria Boonty en levant les yeux au ciel. Piantissarom Sublem ! reprit-elle à la fin de la descente.

-C'est bon, sourit Topi-Taupe. Onzième question : Où n'a t-on pas encore été lors de ce jeu ?

-Comment je devrais le savoir si nous n'y sommes pas allés ? lança Boonty à Topi-Taupe. »

Cette dernière remarqua amusa beaucoup les cinq autres joueurs.

« -Ce n'est pas faux. Un endroit avec beaucoup d'eau.

-Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment... Port Ricco, à tout hasard ?

-C'est bon ! Dernière question pour ce tour... Comment Lara s'est-elle vu proposer une exemption ?

-Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre... Mais il me semble qu'elle a vu que Topi-Taupe avait quatre fourchettes ou quatre couteaux et qu'elle a pris le journal quatre !

-Une fois de plus, c'est bon, bravo ! »

Progression de l'équipe : 8/18 réponses correctes.

 **Toadico** : Boonty a répondu aux questions avec beaucoup de facilité. Ca me fait penser qu'il y a un très grand écart de niveau entre elle et moi. Heureusement que ce jeu laisse sa chance à tout le monde.

Boonty accourut vers ses amis qui la félicitèrent. Elle sortit ensuite l'oreillette de sa poche et la donna à Lays qui tendait la main droite. Il mit l'oreillette à cette oreille et courut vers l'attraction, impatient de pouvoir s'amuser.

...

« -Comment s'appelait le héros du Village Pianta ?

-Jenna, je ne sais plus...

-Moi aussi, j'ai un petit trou de mémoire pour le coup... »

Néanmoins, ils trouvèrent la bonne réponse une minute plus tard.

« -C'était Piantissarom Sublem, pas Piantissarol, corrigea Jenna.

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens ! se rappela Gamble en se frappant le front.

-C'était en effet la bonne réponse, bravo !

-Wahou, on est tout en haut ! s'enthousiasma Jenna.

-Ca veut aussi dire qu'on est à la moitié du parcours ! Continuons comme ça !

-Voyons voir, question suivante... Où n'a t-on pas encore été lors de ce jeu ? C'est un endroit où il y a beaucoup d'eau...

-Ca n'aide pas beaucoup, sans vouloir vous vexer...

-Je dirais Collines Bianco !

-C'est faux, désolé...

-Pas grave, au moins on pourra regarder où en sont les autres. »

Ils virent Boonty en train de dévaler à toute vitesse la première pente. Ils l'entendirent même crier.

« -Ouh, ça doit pas faire du bien...

-J'aurais bien aimé être avec eux quand même, avoua Gamble.

-C'est bon, je peux vous poser la question suivante. Comment Lara s'est-elle vue proposer une exemption ?

-Ça, c'est une question pour Jenna, sourit Gamble.

-Elle a remarqué que Topi-Taupe avait quatre fourchettes et a choisi le journal numéro quatre en conséquence.

Progression : 9/18 réponses correctes.

...

« -Alors Lays, tu m'entends ?

-Heu oui, plus ou moins !

-Bien, tu sais ce qui va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te poser une question quand tu arriveras en haut de la descente !

-Mmmh, okay ! »

A côté de Topi-Taupe, les autres joueurs se demandaient comment l'autre équipe se débrouillait.

« -A mon avis, ils ont bientôt fini ! spécula Tanoo.

-Leur épreuve est moins dure que la notre, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils y arrivent mieux, les rassura Pitt.

-Oh, regardez, Lays entame la première pente ! s'écria Toadico.

-Lors de la première épreuve, quels joueurs n'ont pas sauté de l'avion ? demanda le présentateur.

-Celle-là me paraît plutôt simple ! Angelina, Boonty, Gamble et Tanoo je crois.

-Bien répondu ! Prochaine question : Combien de recettes ont pu être récoltées dans Cuisine Sauvage ?

-J'ai pas bien entendu TT ! répondit Lays. »

Les cinq autres joueurs furent surpris de la réponse de Lays.

 **Pitt** : Je savais bien qu'il y aurait quelque chose de louche lors de cette épreuve, mais quand même !

 **Harik** : Sincèrement, j'espère que le matériel que nous a prêté Topi-Taupe n'est pas défectueux !

« -Je t'ai demandé combien de recettes ont pu être récoltées lors de l'épreuve Cuisine Sauvage, répéta Topi-Taupe.

-Mmh... Deux ! Non, trois ! On a récolté trois recettes mais on n'a cuisiné que deux plats.

-Correct ! Dernière question pour toi... Depuis combien de jours sommes nous dans ce jeu ?

-Go Lays ! l'encouragea Toadico.

-Mmmh... Aujourd'hui est le dixième jour, il me semble !

-Très bien ! »

Progression : 11/18 réponses correctes.

Lays sortit de l'attraction et enleva l'oreillette de son oreille gauche pour la tendre à Tanoo. Celui-ci la mit aussitôt puis embarqua à bord de l'attraction. Comme tous les concurrents précédents, il dut attendre d'atteindre le sommet de la première montée avant que Topi-Taupe ne lui pose une question.

« -Tanoo, voilà ta première question ! Quel objet Toadico a t-elle donné pour la vente aux enchères de la troisième épreuve ?

-Hein ? Topi-Taupe ? Je n'entends pas !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna une Boonty un peu désemparée par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

-Quel objet Toadico a t-elle donné pour la vente aux enchères de la troisième épreuve ? répéta une nouvelle fois Topi-Taupe.

-Je n'entends rien ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? YOUHOU !

-De quoi parle t-il ? Je n'ai eu aucun problème avec l'oreillette pourtant, déclara le prince Harik, l'air pensif.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a perdu l'épreuve ? demanda Lays au reste du groupe.

-Non, je ne pense pas, Topi-Taupe devrait pouvoir nous donner une autre chance si c'est le matériel qui ne fonctionne pas, lui répondit Pitt. »

Les joueurs regardèrent alors Topi-Taupe dont les yeux étaient dirigés en direction de Tanoo qui venait de terminer son parcours.

« -Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? grogna t-il. »


	18. L'Attraction du Retour

_Précédemment, Topi-Taupe et les joueurs étaient retournés à l'intérieur du Parc Pinna pour participer à une seconde épreuve. Une fois les explications délivrées par Topi-Taupe, Jenna et Gamble, deux joueurs sélectionnés au préalable à l'aide d'une question, s'étaient précipités vers la Grande Roue dans l'espoir de répondre plus rapidement que les six autres joueurs aux dix-huit questions qui les attendaient dans le but de gagner une exemption chacun. Les six autres essayaient tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions dans les Montagnes Russes quand soudain, Tanoo n'entendit plus la voix de Topi-Taupe à travers l'oreillette, alors que les autres entendaient parfaitement Tanoo parler au présentateur. Pourront-ils continuer à jouer malgré cela ?_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

18 : **L'Attraction du Retour**

« -Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? grogna t-il. »

Tanoo venait de faire un tour dans les Montagnes Russes, mais l'oreillette donnée au groupe par Topi-Taupe ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne put pas répondre aux questions posées par le présentateur.

« -Topi-Taupe, le matériel ne marche pas, il faut le remplacer ! le somma Toadico.

-Je regrette, commença le présentateur, mais je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce défaut. Elle fonctionnait lorsque je vous l'ai donnée et est sensée encore fonctionner...

-La Taupe serait derrière tout ça ? suggéra Harik, profondément surpris.

-Comment elle aurait fait d'après vous ? C'est peut-être un simple bug ! Je vais réessayer ! dit alors Toadico. »

 **Toadico** : Sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment la Taupe aurait pu saboter cette oreillette pendant le tour, ou même avant. Et puis, peut-être que la Taupe est en fait Jenna ou Gamble et qu'elle contrôle l'oreillette à distance ! Personne n'y a pensé ? Normal, c'est tellement peu réaliste.

 **Boonty** : Toadico devrait vraiment s'investir un peu plus dans le jeu. La Taupe a forcément saboté l'oreillette, qui d'autre sinon ?

La Toadette monta à bord de l'attraction et partit peu après, mais lorsque Topi-Taupe lui posa une question, elle n'entendit rien.

« -Super ! s'écria ironiquement Pitt.

-C'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter avec ton +2 ! lui lança Boonty avec véhémence.

-Elle n'a pas tort sur ce coup là, l'appuya Lays. »

...

Progression : 14/18 réponses correctes.

« -On a encore eu faux ? s'étonna Jenna.

-Apparemment...

-Pas grave, on n'a juste à attendre trente secondes. J'espère vraiment qu'on va avoir ces exemptions, dit la jeune femme au Maskass.

-C'est vrai que ça vaut le coup ! D'habitude une exemption est gagnée quand on sacrifie vingt mille pièces, là on en a deux pour même pas la moitié d'une ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent proposer une autre réponse.

« - Depuis combien de jours sommes nous dans ce jeu ? leur redemanda Kooper.

-Dix jours ! s'exclamèrent Jenna et Gamble en choeur.

-C'est bon ! Il vous en a fallu du temps, plaisanta le Koopa. »

...

Harik venait de passer et pour lui non plus l'oreillette ne fonctionnait pas. Les six joueurs se retrouvaient dans une impasse et décidèrent d'en discuter un peu étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que la Taupe a choisi cette épreuve pour saboter ? se plaignit Lays.

-C'est vraiment la pire chose qu'elle a fait jusqu'à présent, en convint Boonty.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve ça bizarre que l'oreillette se soit arrêtée de fonctionner d'un coup... Plus spécialement pendant ton tour, lança Toadico à Tanoo.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui l'ait sabotée ?

-Il me semble que moi, Toadico et Pitt sommes hors de cause, non ? déclara Harik.

-Non, vous auriez très bien pu contrôler à distance l'oreillette, rationalisa Boonty.

-En tout cas, si j'étais la Taupe, je ne serais pas assez stupide pour trafiquer l'oreillette pendant mon tour ! Ca me paraît évident, fit un Tanoo énervé.

-C'est peut-être ce que tu voudrais nous faire croire...

-Quoi !? Pas toi aussi Pitt ?

-Je dit simplement ce que je pense de cette situation. Mais c'est vrai que si j'avais dû saccagé cette épreuve, j'aurais sans doute trafiqué l'oreillette, mais pas pendant mon propre tour. Ca serait stupide.

-Avant Tanoo, c'était au tour de Lays, se rappela Toadico.

-Non, j'y crois pas, t'as vraiment fait ça Lays ? demanda un Harik éberlué.

-Hé oh ! J'ai rien fait, d'accord ? se défendit le Yoshi bleu foncé.

-Si c'est pas moi, c'est forcément toi ! l'accusa Tanoo.

-Sans vouloir te vexer Tanoo, non, répondit calmement Lays. Comment dire ça...l'oreillette était déjà un peu bizarre quand je l'ai eue.

-C'est à dire ? questionna Toadico.

-Bah ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. J'entendais des grésillements et ça m'empêchait de comprendre tout ce que me disait TT...

-Et avant Lays, il y avait Boonty ! se rappela Harik.

-Oui, et avant moi, c'était Pitt ! dit l'intéressée sur un ton sarcastique.

-On peut aller loin comme ça, les avertit Lays.

-En gros, n'importe qui aurait pu saboté l'épreuve, résuma habilement Pitt. »

Harik se décida à monter dans l'attraction, dans l'espoir de faire avancer les choses.

 **Harik** : La personne ayant saccagé cette épreuve savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait fait. Mais personne et je dis bien personne n'avait l'air plus innocent qu'un autre. Je ne suis pas sorti de mes gonds, mais presque !

 **Pitt** : Tanoo peut dire ce qu'il veut, il est quand même le suspect numéro un de cette affaire.

 **Tanoo** : Ce n'est pas moi ! Qui nous prouve que Lays n'a pas complètement saboté l'oreillette avant de me la refiler ?

 **Lays** : Une chose est sûre. Le sabotage de cette oreillette était le plus grand sabotage entrepris par la Taupe jusqu'à maintenant. Je sens que mon journal va bientôt être rempli avec le mot « oreillette ».

...

Jenna et Gamble n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes. Il ne leur manquait que quelques questions avant de terminer leur tour, à la suite duquel ils devraient atteindre les Montagnes Russes afin de réclamer leurs exemptions.

« -On approche de la fin ! s'enthousiasma Kooper.

-Cool ! fit un Gamble enjoué. »

 **Gamble** : Y'a pas à dire, cette épreuve est clairement supérieure à la précédente.

« - Quel objet Toadico a t-elle donné pour la vente aux enchères de la troisième épreuve ?

-Ah, c'est plutôt facile, déclara Jenna. Il me semble qu'elle a vendu ses boucles d'oreilles.

-Très bien ! »

Les deux joueurs se tapèrent dans la main.

« -Avant dernière question ! Qui sont les trois premiers joueurs à avoir sauté de l'hélicoptère lors de la première épreuve ?

-Oulà ! Ca remonte à loin ! souffla Gamble.

-Il y avait Elder parmi eux, j'en mettrai ma main au feu.

-Peut-être toi aussi ? proposa Gamble.

-Non, mais peut-être Dayzee et Lara ?

-Comme tu veux...

-On propose Elder, Dayzee et Lara ! dit Jenna à Kooper.

-Incorrect, désolé. Vous devrez attendre trente secondes.

-Dommage ! lui sourit Gamble.

-Aaaah ! Je m'en souviens ! La réponse c'est Elder, Dayzee et Pitt ! »

 **Gamble** : J'ai bien fait de proposer une alliance à Jenna, comme ça je peux la surveiller. Lors de l'épreuve « Fuite du Temple », ça m'avait déjà marqué un peu, mais là, c'est flagrant. Elle arrive toujours à avoir réponse à des questions réellement difficiles. Ca me fait penser qu'elle pourrait connaître les réponses avant qu'on nous pose les questions...

...

Harik et Pitt étaient déjà passés, et Boonty venait de terminer son second tour. Lays s'assit à nouveau sur le siège du wagon sans réelle conviction et attendit que le tour se termine. Mais à sa grande surprise, il entendit Topi-Taupe.

« -TT ! Je t'entends !

-Vraiment ? fit un Harik surpris.

-Il débloque, dit simplement Pitt.

-Allez Lays, on compte sur toi ! l'encouragea avec vigueur Toadico.

-Quel objet Toadico a t-elle donné pour la vente aux enchères de la troisième épreuve ? demanda Topi-Taupe.

-Des boucles d'oreilles ! répondit instantanément Lays. »

Les joueurs encore au sol se réjouirent d'entendre une réponse correcte.

« -Deuxième question pour ce tour ! Qui sont les trois premiers joueurs à avoir sauté de l'hélicoptère lors de la première épreuve ?

-Oh la la, je crois que je vais me sentir mal ! lança Lays au bout de la ligne, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire les six personnes au sol. Dayzee, Elder et Pitt, je dirais !

-Encore bon, bravo ! Dernière question pour ce round... Combien de personnes ont réussi à obtenir un indice dans l'épreuve « Chasse à l'Indice » ?

-Si je me souviens bien, Jenna en a eu une... Tanoo et Harik aussi. Et c'est tout !Donc ça nous fait trois personnes ?

-C'est bon ! »

Progression : 14/18 réponses correctes.

Lays sauta sur le sol et vit accourir les cinq autres joueurs qui lui posèrent des tas de questions.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit un Tanoo très suspicieux.

-Ca va peut-être vous paraître invraisemblable, mais j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre, comme de l'électricité statique ! Puis tout à coup, hop, je vous ai entendus !

-Mais c'est génial ! s'emporta Harik. Maintenant, on peut continuer à répondre aux questions !

-Personnellement, je pense qu'on devrait élucider le mystère de l'oreillette, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

-Et comment on pourrait faire ? l'interrogea Toadico.

-C'est simple, vraiment. Si quelqu'un a sur lui un objet suspicieux, comme un tournevis par exemple, on saura qui est la Taupe.

-Ben désolé, mais j'ai pas le temps pour vos trucs ridicules ! Je vais passer une deuxième fois et bien répondre à trois questions pour qu'on gagne l'argent !

-J'ai bien peur que vous n'en ayez pas besoin, fit une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. »

Derrière eux venaient d'arriver Jenna et Gamble, le dernier brandissant une carte qui lui avait été remise par Kooper.

« -Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous six, mais il semblerait que vous ayez échoué... Jenna et Gamble remportent donc une exemption chacun ! Félicitations ! les applaudit Topi-Taupe.

-Oreillette débile, grommela Pitt.

-Je vous propose de déjeuner au restaurant du parc maintenant ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 0

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **113 000**

 **Lays** : Et voilà comment partent dix huit mille pièces ! Ca m'exaspère franchement de voir que la Taupe se fout de nous comme ça !

 **Pitt** : Ce challenge était très facile à saboter et la Taupe a sauté sur l'occasion. Que dire de plus ?

 **Tanoo** : Heureusement que Pitt et moi avons des +2 pour le quiz de ce soir ! Si je n'avais pas été avantagé, vous auriez pu voir à quoi ressemble un véritable fou furieux.

 **Toadico** : J'ai vraiment peur pour l'élimination de ce soir ! Jenna et Gamble ont des exemptions, ils sont donc saufs. Tanoo et Pitt ne partiront certainement pas avec leurs +2. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai une chance sur quatre de partir, à moins que la Taupe n'ait aucun avantage auquel cas j'ai une chance sur trois de partir...

 **Harik** : La Taupe a fait preuve d'une grande intelligence lors de cette épreuve, intelligence que possède Boonty. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Jenna est celle qui a le plus de connaissances dans ce jeu et qu'elle est aussi apte à saboter. Pour finir, Gamble est quand même celui qui me paraît être le plus coupable. Si on regarde en profondeur, il nous a fait perdre vingt trois mille pièces pendant cet épisode...

 **Boonty** : La Taupe choisit toujours le pire moment pour nous ennuyer. C'est vrai que sans suspense il n'y aurait pas de jeu, mais il y a des limites parfois !

 **Gamble** : Je ne fais qu'entendre des trucs du genre : « Saleté de Taupe ! », « Oreillette à la noix ! », « Jeu stupide... »... Quelque chose de bizarre s'est passé dans l'autre équipe et je compte bien découvrir quoi !

 **Jenna** : Depuis tout à l'heure, les six autres ne parlent que de problèmes d'oreillette. Il va falloir que je demande à quelqu'un à qui je fais confiance de quoi il retourne si je veux poursuivre l'aventure...

...

Arrivés au restaurant du parc, les huit joueurs et Topi-Taupe s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait pas de table et que les vendeurs ne proposaient que des choses simples à déguster n'importe où. Bredouillant quelques excuses sous le regard amusé des joueurs, Topi-Taupe passa une commande de groupe et remit à chacun des joueurs un pack dans lequel se trouvaient deux petites bouteilles d'eau, une brique de jus d'orange, deux sandwiches, deux paquets de chips et une petite salade.

« -Si Harmonie était ici, elle serait aux anges ! commenta une Jenna heureuse. »

Le petit groupe décida de pique-niquer dans le parc juste devant une petite plage où il y avait moins de bruit. Topi-Taupe profita de ce moment pour leur donner une brochure du parc.

« -Il nous reste beaucoup de temps jusqu'à l'exécution de ce soir, donc j'ai pensé que vous voudriez en profiter un peu. Gardez cette brochure, elle vous sera certainement utile dans un futur proche, leur confia le présentateur.

-J'ai l'impression de redevenir un gamin ! rit Lays.

-C'est vraiment prudent de passer notre journée à nous amuser dans ce parc d'attraction ? demanda Harik, plus anxieux que d'habitude.

-C'est vrai qu'on a un questionnaire ce soir, leur rappela Boonty.

-Faut voir les choses sous un autre angle, commença Gamble. Ce soir, l'un d'entre nous va être éliminé. Vous pensez vraiment que vous voudriez partir sans profiter de cette journée ? C'est là, vous ne retournerez jamais sur l'île Delphino, c'est une expérience unique !

-Tu marques un point, approuva Pitt. Mais je n'aime pas trop les attractions à sensation...

-Moi je dis, on va tous dans les Montagnes Russes, et on prend une photo juste après, histoire de voir nos têtes !

-Haha ! Pas bête Gamble ! Faudra aussi en faire une avant, histoire de jouer aux sept différences ! sourit Lays.

-En plus, d'après ce que j'ai vu, on peut rentrer à trois dans un compartiment. Il n'y aura aucune fuite possible vu qu'on prendra trois wagons et qu'ils seront remplis ! fit Tanoo.

-Sans vouloir m'incruster dans la conversation, vous n'êtes que huit, il manquera donc une personne ! démontra habilement Topi-Taupe.

-Je crois que certaines personnes ici n'ont pas vraiment compris, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? dit Toadico de manière sournoise. »

Gamble, Tanoo, Toadico et Lays regardèrent ensuite Topi-Taupe avec insistance et lui montrèrent leurs plus beaux sourires.

« -Je n'aime pas trop la manière dont vous me regardez... »

...

Les joueurs et le présentateur décidèrent de tester les cinq attractions du Parc Pinna, en commençant par les moins effrayantes d'abord. La première qu'ils firent fut celle des Coquillages Mélodieux.

« -Y'a pas à dire, ce manège est vraiment relaxant ! articula Topi-Taupe d'une voix calme.

-Parfait pour digérer ! approuva Toadico.

-Faites attention à ne pas vous endormir non plus ! les avertit Jenna qui voyait déjà Lays fermer l'œil. Hé ! Vous m'écoutez au moins ?

-Cherche pas, ils sont dans leur monde, lui répondit Boonty.

-Et si on leur jouait un petit tour une fois que ça sera fini ? proposa Toadico. »

 **Toadico** : On a bien ri lorsqu'on a soufflé dans le cor du Noki qui tenait l'attraction ! Ils croyaient à une attaque ! Enfin, tous sauf Pitt, lui il ne dormait pas...

...

La seconde attraction qu'ils firent fut le Carrousel des Yoshi.

« -Youhou ! Mon attraction favorite ! s'écria Lays en chevauchant un Yoshi de couleur orange.

-On se demande pourquoi, fit Pitt de manière ironique en esquissant un sourire.

-Il avait raison, on pourrait croire que nous sommes des gosses ! gloussa Jenna.

-Le preux chevalier sur son fidèle destrier allait délivrer la princesse du maléfique sorcier !

-Harik, redescends sur terre ! le somma Tanoo. Tu vas avoir la honte de ta vie !

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'exerçais mon talent artistique ! se justifia le prince.

-Et quel talent ! ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Pitt. »

 **Lays** : Vive le Carrousel des Yoshi ! J'ai toujours voulu monter sur cette attraction !

...

Avant de s'attaquer aux Bateaux Tournants ainsi qu'aux Montagnes Russes, les neuf personnages décidèrent d'un commun accord de monter dans la Grande Roue.

« -J'aime ce genre d'attraction paisible ! déclara Topi-Taupe.

-Ca change de toutes ces épreuves dans lesquelles on joue ! ajouta Boonty.

-Surtout la dernière ! approuva Tanoo.

-Je l'ai trouvée vachement relaxante moi ! se mit à rire Gamble.

-On va dire que toi et Jenna êtes chanceux, maugréa Pitt en se remémorant l'événement qui avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant.

-Oh allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé l'épreuve...

-Hé bien, pour tout te dire Jenna, j'ai détesté cette épreuve Taupesque !

-Taupesque ? explosa de rire Lays. C'est quoi ce mot ?

-C'est mon génie artistique qui s'exprime, lui sourit Pitt.

-Ce nouveau mot ne désignerait-il pas par hasard une épreuve suspicieuse ?

-Un peu, mais pas entièrement. Il désignera aussi une action digne d'une Taupe.

-Ouais, j'aime bien ! approuva Gamble. Utilisons ce mot à partir de maintenant ! »

 **Jenna** : Je pense que l'équivalent en anglais serait Molish ou Moleish... Je n'en suis pas sûre par contre.

...

Les sept joueurs, la Taupe et l'autre taupe se tenaient devant les Bateaux Tournants. Alors que certains paraissaient euphoriques, d'autres comme Pitt, Topi-Taupe et Jenna semblaient inquiets.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas comme si l'attraction allait s'auto-détruire et nous envoyer vers une mort certaine ! les charria Tanoo.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Tanoo, il n'y a rien à craindre, confirma Boonty.

-Vous verrez, une fois que vous serez montés dedans, vous voudrez y retourner !

-Heu, je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit Topi-Taupe à Lays.

-Faites pas vos poules mouillées ! s'exclama Gamble.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre les oiseaux à la fin ? D'abord Angelina, et maintenant moi ? »

 **Tanoo** : Je trouve que Pitt s'ouvre de plus en plus avec les autres et je pense que ce jeu l'a changé d'une certaine manière. Il n'est plus le Pitt asocial que nous avons rencontré il y a une dizaine de jours.

...

Finalement, la petite troupe arriva devant les Montagnes Russes. Là-bas, ils prirent une photo puis embarquèrent à bord de l'attraction. Après avoir crié sur toute la durée du parcours, la majorité des candidats, lessivée mais contente, manifesta sa joie en riant. Ils demandèrent une fois de plus à quelqu'un de prendre leur photo et achetèrent celle qui avait été prise pendant le parcours pour pouvoir jouer au jeu du Avant-Pendant-Après.

« -Tu m'as déchiré les tympans Toadico ! commença Lays en se tapant légèrement la tête.

-Désolée ! s'excusa t-elle en souriant. Mais maintenant je connais ta faiblesse !

-Regardez la tête de Pitt ! C'est hilarant ! pouffa Gamble.

-Je me suis pris les cheveux de Boonty dans la figure ! leur dit Topi-Taupe.

-Ben, la prochaine fois t'auras qu'à être devant TT ! lui suggéra la Boo.

-Sans façon ! répondit ce dernier.

-On s'est bien amusés, maintenant, il va falloir reprendre le travail, conclut Jenna. »

 **Gamble** : Rien de tel qu'un petit moment entre amis pour réchauffer l'atmosphère ! Je suis quasiment prêt pour le quiz de ce soir !

...

Harik, Lays, Toadico et Boonty avaient choisi de s'échanger des informations afin d'être sûrs d'être préparés au mieux pour le questionnaire de cet épisode.

 **Toadico** : D'ordinaire, Lays, moi et Dayzee échangeons des informations, mais vu qu'elle n'est plus là, on n'est plus que deux, et comme les deux autres n'étaient pas partis, on a décidé de rester ensemble.

« -J'espère que je vais rester une fois de plus ! s'inquiéta Toadico devant ses amis.

-Harik et Lays sont dans le même sac, ils sont eux aussi en danger, lui rappela Boonty.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Tanoo est suspicieux ? leur demanda Lays.

-C'est que...tout le monde est suspicieux dans ce jeu.

-Pas faux Boonty, pas faux.

-En quoi est-il une Taupe potentielle pour toi ? le questionna Harik.

-A part le fait que l'oreillette ait arrêté de fonctionner pendant son tour j'ai remarqué qu'il paraissait suspect, puis qu'il faisait profil bas. Ensuite il redevient suspect puis encore une fois il s'efface. Il a des qualités de Taupe...

-C'est vrai qu'il a été prompt à rejeter la faute sur Lays et moi, acquiesça Boonty.

-Et Pitt qui est bizarre se trouve toujours avec lui, ajouta Toadico.

-Mais peut-être qu'il se sert de Pitt comme d'une sorte de bouclier, suggéra Boonty.

-Si la Taupe se servait d'un joueur, elle aurait une très bonne couverture, approuva Harik.

-Il y a aussi le problème de Jenna qui connaît trop de choses à propos de ce jeu et qui a encore eu une exemption ! dit Toadico.

-Et dire que je n'en ai pas encore eu ! râla le Yoshi bleu.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser et rentrer au bateau, les informa Harik. »

Boonty le suivit, et lorsque les deux s'en allèrent, Toadico et Lays reprirent leur discussion.

« -Il ne faut pas oublier que Boonty est très haute dans ma liste, reprit Lays.

-Elle doit être top-tier dans la liste de tout le monde ! se mit à rire Toadico. »

Une centaine de mètres devant eux, Boonty et Harik parlaient eux aussi du jeu.

« -Je ne pouvais pas leur dire, mais Toadico est placée dans la moitié supérieure de ma liste.

-Hé oui Boonty, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait être couronnée Miss Taupe de l'année, se mit à rire Harik.

-Quel sens de l'humour bizarre... »

...

A l'instar des quatre joueurs précédents, l'alliance de Gamble et Jenna et l'alliance de Pitt et Tanoo s'échangeaient des informations en vue du questionnaire amenant à l'élimination du cinquième joueur qui aurait lieu le soir même.

« -Je sais que toi et Pitt êtes dans une alliance, dit Gamble d'une voix sûre.

-Ah bon ? fit une Jenna étonnée.

-Même moi je ne suis pas au courant ! lança Tanoo en prenant un faux air étonné.

-Pas la peine de nier, je vous ai entendus sur le Coolapic, poursuivit le Maskass en arborant un air triomphant.

-Ah...

-Non Pitt ! Pas de « Ah ! » ! s'énerva Tanoo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Chacun a sa stratégie dans ce jeu. Tu crois peut-être qu'ils vont arrêter de nous dire ce qu'ils ont vu parce qu'on travaille ensemble ?

-C'est une bonne idée !

-Sauf que si vous faites ça, nous ne vous dirons plus rien non plus. C'est donnant-donnant, répliqua habilement le Pidgit. »

Les quatre joueurs étaient sortis du Parc Pinna et s'assirent sur les marches menant à son entrée.

« -Qui commence ? demanda alors Jenna.

-Vous ! répondit Tanoo.

-Pendant la première épreuve de l'épisode. Vous vous souvenez de Toadico ? Elle a fait perdre un temps fou à Lays !

-C'est tout ? s'enquit Tanoo.

-C'est qu'on n'était pas avec vous pour la deuxième épreuve.

-Mais je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez d'Harik lors de la première épreuve. Bon, okay, je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup de temps vu que je suis tombé, mais il me semble qu'il vous a directement attendu, toi, Lays et Boonty.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas fait beaucoup d'effort, dit Pitt.

-Et sinon, vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe avec l'oreillette ou je ne sais quoi ? leur demanda Gamble. »

Tanoo et Pitt se regardèrent un moment puis Tanoo prit l'initiative.

« -Pendant que vous jouiez pour l'exemption, on devait répondre à des questions sur les Montagnes Russes grâce à une oreillette, et quelqu'un ou quelqu'une, je pense, a dû saboté quelque chose parce que Lays avait du mal à entendre et que lorsque mon tour est venu, je n'ai entendu que des grésillements.

-Vous avez une idée sur l'identité de la Taupe ?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Tanoo après un petit temps d'hésitation. »

 **Tanoo** : Je n'étais pas fou au point de leur dire qui je suspectais d'être la Taupe...

...

Plus tard cette soirée, les joueurs prenaient leur repas. Topi-Taupe, voyant qu'ils avaient bientôt fini pour la plupart, décida de leur dire que le moment était venu.

« -Vous allez bientôt répondre au questionnaire portant sur la Taupe. Cet épisode aura été bien mouvementé, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ce qu'on pourra dire c'est que la Taupe vous aura fait tourner en bourrique pendant cet épisode ! »

Peu après, les joueurs terminèrent leur repas et Topi-Taupe appela Boonty la première.

...

1 : Lors du défi « Duos Déroutants », de quelle équipe la Taupe faisait partie ?

\- Tanoo/Pitt

\- Jenna/Boonty

\- Gamble/Harik

\- Toadico/Lays

2 : Lors de la mission « Duos Déroutants », que devait faire la Taupe ?

\- Fabriquer un Pot

\- Récolter des Fleurs

 **Boonty** : Lors de cet épisode, Gamble est celui qui a le plus attiré l'attention, suivi de près par Jenna qui a encore obtenu une exemption, mais ce n'est rien face aux joueurs qui étaient dans mon groupe lors de la seconde épreuve... A moins que Gamble ou Jenna n'ait saboté l'épreuve à distance ?

3 : La Taupe a t-elle reçu une exemption lors de cet épisode ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Lays** : Je suis vraiment sceptique par rapport au fait que Jenna obtienne ces exemptions par hasard. Pour un temps on montrait Boonty du doigt, mais Jenna monte de plus en plus dans ma liste de Taupes.

4 : En quelle position la Taupe est-elle montée sur les Montagnes Russes lors de l'épreuve « Vitesses Contrastées » ?

\- Première

\- Deuxième

\- Troisième

\- Quatrième

\- Cinquième

\- Sixième

\- La Taupe n'est pas montée sur les Montagnes Russes

 **Toadico** : Tanoo et Boonty étaient les plus suspects pendant cette épreuve. Lays un peu aussi, parce qu'il est passé entre les deux. Je pense qu'Harik n'a franchement rien fait de mal et Pitt...aurait pu le faire, j'imagine...

5 : La Taupe a t-elle reçu un +2 lors de cet épisode ?

\- Oui

\- Non

 **Harik** : Gamble est responsable de la perte de cinq mille pièces pour ce défi. Il est aussi responsable de la perte des dix huit mille autres pièces que valait la deuxième épreuve. Difficile de passer à côté de ça si facilement.

6 : Lors du défi « Duos Déroutants », la Taupe a passé sa poterie à son allié en...

\- Premier

\- Deuxième

\- Troisième

\- Quatrième

\- La Taupe était dans l'autre groupe

 **Tanoo** : Arrivé à ce stade du jeu, c'est difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à soi-même. Je réussis encore à croire une personne : Pitt, mais les autres sont tous plus ou moins suspects pour moi.

7 : Lors de la mission « Vitesses Contrastées », quelle attraction a accueilli la Taupe ?

\- Montagnes Russes

\- Grande Roue

 **Gamble** : Je ne sais pas si je dois considérer Jenna comme innocente ou non. Jusqu'à maintenant elle a été plutôt Taupesque, si je puis me permettre de réemprunter ce terme...

8 : La Taupe est de sexe...

\- Masculin

\- Féminin

 **Pitt** : Etant donné que depuis le début de ce jeu, trois filles ont attiré mon attention par leurs différents sabotages et qu'aujourd'hui encore elles sont parmi nous, je pense que je vais choisir la seconde réponse.

9 : Quelle est l'occupation de la Taupe ?

\- Professeur d'anglais

\- Couturier

\- Décoratrice d'intérieur

\- Artiste

\- Croupier

\- Prince/Escrimeur de Renom

\- Pilote d'hélicoptère

\- Magicienne

 **Jenna** : Je porte mes soupçons vers Tanoo lors de cet épisode car il me semble qu'il nous cache quelque chose à moi et Gamble. Il a l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il n'en dit, comme la Taupe.

10 : Qui est la Taupe ?

\- Jenna

\- Toadico

\- Boonty

\- Gamble

\- Lays

\- Pitt

\- Tanoo

\- Harik

...

Sur le pont du bateau devant ramener les joueurs vers l'Hôtel Sirena, huit chaises étaient disposées en deux rangées de quatre. Ces chaises furent peu à peu remplies par l'arrivée des joueurs.

« -Je pense que vous connaissez le principe des cérémonies d'exécution, mais je vais tout de même le rappeler brièvement. Je vais taper vos noms les uns après les autres dans cet ordinateur. Si l'écran qui se trouve derrière moi laisse s'échapper une lumière verte, vous restez parmi nous. Si au contraire l'écran diffuse une lumière rouge, vous êtes celui ou celle ayant le moins bien répondu aux questions et vous devez partir sur le champ. »

Les joueurs attendirent qu'il commence à les appeler, mais la taupe ne le fit pas.

« -Mais ce soir, les choses sont un peu différentes... Deux d'entre vous ont un score équivalent. Dans ce cas, la règle du jeu stipule que la personne ayant répondu le plus lentement au quiz est éliminée. Cette précision établie, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Jenna ! »

La jeune femme brune s'avança sereinement et passa sa carte d'exemption dans la fente prévue à cet effet.

 **JENNA**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Elle s'assit sans plus attendre et vit Gamble faire la même chose qu'elle.

 **GAMBLE**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Il fit un grand sourire et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Topi-Taupe appela ensuite Pitt.

 **PITT**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **VERT**

Le Pidgit bleu s'assit aussi calmement qu'il s'était levé. Derrière lui, Harik semblait très inquiet à l'idée d'être éliminé ce soir.

 **HARIK**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ROUGE**

« -Harik, je suis désolé, mais tu es la cinquième victime de la Taupe, s'excusa poliment Topi-Taupe.

-Ooooh...

-Tu vas nous manquer, ne put s'empêcher de dire Toadico.

-Tes phrases alambiquées aussi, lui sourit Jenna.

-Tu peux parler toi ! plaisanta Gamble.

-J'étais très heureux de faire votre connaissance, et je vous souhaite bon courage pour les épreuves futures ! déclara le prince avant de s'éloigner avec Topi-Taupe tout en leur faisant signe. »

Une fois partis, les candidats échangèrent leur réaction.

« -Je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait ce soir étant donné qu'il avait déjà réussi à passer quatre étapes, avoua franchement Lays.

-Désolé de me montrer si peu émotif, mais il y a une autre grande question que je me pose ce soir... Qui était à égalité avec Harik ? demanda Pitt au reste des joueurs.

-Je suis déçue, dit alors Boonty. Harik, même s'il n'était pas une tête, avait un bon esprit de compétition et on pouvait compter sur lui pour les tâches physiques. A une ou deux minutes près, il serait peut-être encore avec nous... »

...

Dehors, un hélicoptère attendait le joueur déchu. Mais avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement le jeu, Topi-Taupe le questionna sur son aventure.

« -Alors Harik, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne me suis pas assez concentré sur le jeu... Je crois aussi que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi naïf et prendre pour argent comptant tout ce qu'on me disait. La Taupe n'est pas la seule qui ment après tout...

-Tu penses que tu as été dupé par les autres ?

-Mmmh... Je pense que je me dupe moi-même encore maintenant. Peut-être que la voie à sens unique que j'empruntai n'était qu'une impasse...

-Il est vrai que l'on ne peut jamais savoir si l'on est dans le vrai ou dans le faux dans ce jeu. Il y a quelque chose que tu vas regretter ?

-Oui, définitivement ! Les joueurs pour commencer ! Ils sont tous sympathiques, même Tanoo qui est un peu énervant. Ensuite, les épreuves tirées par les cheveux ! Je félicite la personne qui s'occupe de tout ça. Finalement, je crois que ce que je vais regretter le plus, c'est le fait de ne pas avoir été plus loin...

-Hahaha ! Tu es beau joueur Harik ! A bientôt !


	19. Avantage sur Avantage

_Précédemment, Jenna et Gamble avaient répondu aux dix-huit questions avant les six autres joueurs, remportant des exemptions leur garantissant de passer à l'épisode suivant. Mais ils avaient gagné à cause d'une oreillette défectueuse... L'était-elle vraiment ? Topi-Taupe n'avait pas l'air de cet avis... A la suite de cet évènement, les joueurs et Topi-Taupe profitèrent de leur visite du Parc Pinna pour tester ensemble chacune des attractions. Après s'être amusés, les joueurs durent se reconcentrer pour prendre leur cinquième quiz. Le prince Harik termina ainsi son parcours dans cette aventure, étant celui ayant le moins bien répondu au questionnaire. Ils ne sont plus que sept et l'un d'entre eux est la Taupe. Mais qui exactement ?_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

19 : **Avantage sur Avantage**

 **Toadico** : Harik était vraiment un bon joueur et il va me manquer. Je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir suspecté tellement il était bon lors des épreuves. La Taupe fait vraiment un bon travail...

 **Pitt** : A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de voir qu'Harik a été éliminé hier. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris par contre, c'est le fait qu'il soit resté si longtemps. Je pensais qu'il serait éliminé le premier ou le deuxième, contrairement à Angelina... Les apparences sont trompeuses, j'imagine...

 **Lays** : La Taupe fait du très bon travail, franchement. Nous ne sommes plus que sept, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, je ne suis pas encore fixé sur son identité. On entre dans la deuxième partie du jeu, il va falloir être très vigilant si on veut continuer. Si je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de l'identité de la Taupe d'ici un ou deux épisodes, je suis fichu.

 **Boonty** : Beaucoup de personnes me suspectent d'être la Taupe ou de savoir qui elle est, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. J'ai vraiment eu peur hier soir lorsque Topi-Taupe a annoncé qu'il y avait une égalité...

 **Jenna** : Je pense qu'à ce stade du jeu, c'est crucial d'avoir quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Harik était seul et a été éliminé. Je pense que le prochain sera plutôt une prochaine... Sûrement Boonty si vous voulez mon avis.

 **Gamble** : J'ai fait équipe avec Harik quelque fois... Il était un bon partenaire et n'était pas aussi bête que ce que la majorité des joueurs pensaient. En même temps, en tant que prince, il devait savoir beaucoup plus de choses que nous. Je pense qu'il va plus nous manquer qu'autre chose. J'aurais dû être plus démonstratif hier soir.

 **Tanoo** : Bon, apparemment Harik a quitté le jeu. Un de moins ! Il n'en reste plus que quelques uns avant d'accéder à la finale ! J'ai hâte d'y être et je sens que j'ai les capacités requises pour y arriver.

Le nombre de joueurs avait considérablement diminué et ils entraient à présent dans la seconde moitié du jeu. Toadico occupait désormais toute seule la chambre 105, Gamble avait déménagé dans la 103 en compagnie de Lays, Pitt et Tanoo s'étaient rejoints dans la 109 tandis que Jenna et Boonty étaient restées ensemble dans la 107.

Dans la 103, Lays et Gamble parlaient de tout et de rien, mais principalement de rien.

« -On a survécu un autre épisode, c'est vraiment super ! se réjouit Lays.

-Et oui ! On approche de plus en plus de la fin du jeu !

-Je me demande comment Toadico fait dans sa chambre. Elle est toute seule depuis le départ de Dayzee.

-J'ai pas compris pourquoi elle a préféré rester toute seule plutôt que de déménager dans la chambre de Boonty et Jenna...

-Bah, c'est peut-être un truc de filles... Moi par contre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Tanoo est parti... Je suis un colocataire si énervant que ça ? plaisanta Lays.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, lui mentit Gamble. »

 **Gamble** : On a promis à Tanoo et Pitt qu'on ne dirait à personne qu'ils faisaient partie d'une coalition. Je préfère ne pas me faire d'ennemis maintenant.

La chambre 105 était vide, Toadico était probablement sortie pour se changer les idées.

Pitt et Tanoo, situés dans la chambre 109, fêtaient le fait qu'ils aient réussi à passer le cinquième épisode.

« -Encore trois autres, et après c'est la finale ! observa joyeusement Tanoo.

-Qui aurait crû que j'arrive jusque là ?

-On peut dire la même chose de moi. On a eu de la chance, mais le reste ce sont des compétences mon cher. On a correctement identifié la Taupe !

-Je pense qu'on est les seuls à en être arrivés là, déclara Pitt.

-Imagine ce qu'on pourra faire avec la somme qu'on possède déjà !

-Je pourrais m'offrir un studio pour exprimer mon art ! »

 **Pitt** : On dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas être trop sûr de soi-même, mais Tanoo et moi savons qui est la Taupe. Lors du prochain quiz, on ne basera nos réponses que sur une seule personne pour être sûrs de rester.

La chambre 107 accueillait une invitée qui n'était autre que Toadico. Jenna fut contente de la retrouver, mais Boonty était plus sceptique.

« -Hé Toadico ! Pas trop seule dans ta vaste chambre ? lui demanda Jenna sous un ton amusé.

-Non pas vraiment, les fantômes aiment avoir de la compagnie, lui répondit son interlocutrice sur le même ton.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? la questionna Boonty, intriguée par la venue de la Toadette.

-J'étais venue vous proposer de créer une alliance vu que nous sommes les trois seules filles restantes.

-Girl Power ! plaisanta Jenna.

-On part les unes après les autres alors on doit rester soudées si l'on veut qu'au moins l'une de nous parvienne jusqu'en finale, argumenta Toadico.

-Une alliance à trois... Ca fait quand même un peu bizarre, dit Jenna.

-Pourquoi ? Une fois qu'on sera parvenues jusqu'à l'épisode neuf, ça sera du chacun pour soi...

-Mais je pensais que Lays et toi formiez une alliance ? fit une Boonty confuse.

-On est principalement alliés. Dayzee, moi et Lays on parlait toujours de ce qui se passait et de qui on suspectait, mais on n'avait aucune stratégie. On restait ensemble pour passer le temps et parce qu'on s'appréciait.

-Et si l'une d'entre nous est la Taupe ? la défia Boonty. Tu feras comment ?

-Parce que tu l'es ? lui demanda Jenna en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez la Taupe... Bref, vous me donnerez votre réponse ?

-Okay. »

Toadico emprunta la porte pour sortir, mais ne retourna pas directement à sa chambre. Elle préféra espionner la conversation des deux autres filles.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Cette idée de coalition est peut-être risquée, mais quand même intéressante, dit Jenna.

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Toadico n'a aucune idée de l'identité de la Taupe. A mon avis, on est son dernier espoir. Elle sait qu'elle va être éliminée lors du prochain questionnaire et tente de se raccrocher désespérément à nous pour la sortir de sa situation. Je vais refuser, mais si elle m'embête avec ça, je lui dirais tout simplement n'importe quoi.

-Wow... T'es un peu méchante là ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Jenna.

-Appelle ça de la méchanceté ou ce que tu veux, c'est quand même la vérité. »

 **Jenna** : Je n'ai pas dit à Boonty ce que je pensais à propos de l'idée de Toadico, mais je sais que je vais refuser. J'ai déjà Gamble comme allié, et Toadico est la personne la plus faible de ce jeu. Si je m'allie avec elle, je n'en tirerais aucun bénéfice. Elle si.

 **Toadico** : Puisque tu le prends comme ça Boonty, accroche-toi bien. Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir jouer salement.

...

Le midi, les sept joueurs restants descendirent dans la salle principale de l'hôtel Sirena afin de prendre leur déjeuner. Arrivés à environ la moitié de leur repas, Topi-Taupe attira leur attention en se râclant bruyamment la gorge, comme à son habitude.

« -Bravo à vous sept, commença le présentateur. Je voulais vous féliciter d'être arrivés aussi loin dans le jeu. Vous avez tous passé le questionnaire de l'épisode cinq avec succès et vous voilà donc dans la seconde moitié du jeu. »

De modestes applaudissement se firent entendre.

« -Je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais à partir de maintenant le jeu va s'intensifier. Il deviendra de plus en plus intense au fil des épisodes, au point qu'une seule erreur pourra vous être fatale. »

Les joueurs continuèrent à l'écouter. Il reprit peu de temps après.

« -Chacune des questions que vous vous poserez, chacun des choix que vous ferez... Tout deviendra de plus en plus décisif au fur et à mesure que vous progresserez. D'ailleurs, l'un de ces choix vous ait imposé maintenant. »

Les sept personnes en compagnie de Topi-Taupe retinrent leur souffle, anticipant d'avance ce que Topi-Taupe allait leur demander.

« -Vous avez cinq minutes pour décider... Qui parmi vous mérite une exemption ? Il me faut quatre personnes. »

Cette simple question résuma entièrement ce que Topi-Taupe venait de leur dire. Donner une exemption, à quelqu'un, c'était comme perdre une chance de gagner le jeu.

« -Okay, je ne vais pas y aller par plusieurs chemins, fit une voix. Je veux que vous me choisissiez. Je mérite amplement une exemption et c'est justifié par le fait que je n'en ai jamais eu !

-Je suis à cent pour cent d'accord avec toi Lays ! dit alors Tanoo. Et c'est pour la même raison que je pense en mériter une aussi !

-Toadico et moi on n'en a eu qu'une seule.

-Et moi alors ? retentit la voix de Gamble. Je n'en ai eu qu'une lors de l'épisode précédent !

-Je veux bien ne pas tenter ma chance, choisit Jenna. Boonty, tu devrais faire comme moi.

-Ca ne me plaît pas vraiment mais bon... Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir une exemption.

-Ca va se jouer entre nous cinq, remarqua Toadico. Aucun d'entre nous ne va se désister j'imagine...

-Plus que deux minutes ! les avertit Topi-Taupe.

-Vous avez tous eu une exemption à part Lays et Tanoo. Mais toi Pitt, tu as eu des +2 en plus de ça ! constata Jenna. Tu devrais laisser l'exemption à Toadico et Gamble.

-Non. Rien ne m'y oblige. »

Les joueurs commençaient rapidement à perdre patience lorsque Boonty eut une idée. Elle alla en cuisine et s'empara de spaghettis crus. Elle coupa le bout de l'un d'entre eux et retourna voir les joueurs alors qu'il ne restait plus que trente secondes.

« -Prenez chacun un spaghetti, sauf Jenna. La personne qui aura le plus court n'aura pas d'exemption. »

Ils en sélectionnèrent chacun un, et finalement, ce fut Toadico qui eut le plus court.

 **Toadico** : Comme par hasard... Elle ne perd rien pour attendre.

« -Les joueurs choisis sont donc ?

-Les quatre garçons, lui répondit aimablement Jenna.

-Je vois ! A tout à l'heure et bon repas ! leur sourit le présentateur en se faufilant vers la porte. »

 **Boonty** : J'espère juste que les quatre garçons n'auront pas chacun une exemption, sinon moi ou Toadico risquons de partir... Jenna semble savoir ce qui va se passer par la suite vu qu'elle a tout de suite proposé de se retirer de la course. Peut-être qu'elle est la Taupe et qu'elle essaie de m'éliminer ?

...

Plus tard lors de cette même journée, les joueurs se demandaient quelle était leur prochaine destination lorsque Topi-Taupe vint les chercher et les ramena dans l'hôtel, à la plus grande surprise de la majorité d'entre eux.

 **Lays** : D'habitude Topi-Taupe nous demande de l'attendre ou de le rejoindre sur la plage Sirena, mais cette fois il nous oblige à rentrer. Je me demande ce qu'il mijote.

Le présentateur répondit quasiment aussitôt aux questions des joueurs lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes du casino en grand, émerveillant la majorité d'entre eux. Une personne cependant, regarda avec un sourire en coin la magnifique salle.

 **Gamble** : Je sens que je vais adooorer cette épreuve. Les autres n'ont aucune chance contre moi, ils vont mordre la poussière !

« -Tout le monde est là ? demanda le présentateur à personne en particulier. On dirait bien que oui. La première mission de cet épisode s'appelle « Chance ou Compétence ? » et vaut un maximum de...cinquante mille pièces. »

Les joueurs se regardèrent, un peu plus excités que d'habitude. La seule mission valant déjà cinquante mille pièces était « La Chasse aux Indices », mais seulement quinze mille pièces avaient été ajoutées à la cagnotte de l'équipe une fois qu'elle fut accomplie.

« -Cette épreuve sera divisée en plusieurs partie, continua Topi-Taupe. La première partie, dans laquelle joueront Jenna, Boonty et Toadico, vaut vingt mille pièces. Je vous donnerai à toutes les trois la somme de dix mille pièces. Libre à vous de ne pas tenter le diable et de la conserver, ou alors d'aller jusqu'à la doubler en misant cette somme, ou une partie et en remportant les différents jeux se trouvant ici. Si, par malheur, vous perdez toutes vos pièces, vous n'êtes pas autorisées à quémander quoi que ce soit aux personnes présentes dans la salle, vous m'avez compris ? L'épreuve sera terminée lorsque vous n'aurez plus de pièces ou lorsque la seconde partie de l'épreuve se terminera. »

Les trois joueuses acquiescèrent simplement et commencèrent déjà à discuter de ce qu'elles allaient faire.

« -Ce qui m'amène maintenant à la seconde partie du défi, dit Topi-Taupe en se tournant vers les quatre garçons. Tanoo, Pitt, Lays, Gamble, vous allez vous défier lors d'un tournoi de Poker. Le gagnant remportera une exemption. »

 **Gamble** : La victoire est dans le sac !

 **Tanoo** : Ca commence à devenir suspect toute cette histoire avec Gamble. Si ça continue il va même dépasser Boonty dans ma liste de Taupes potentielles.

« -Mais, car il y a un mais, il pourra aussi la refuser et dans ce cas ajouter la somme de trente mille pièces à la cagnotte de l'équipe ! Je sais qu'une exemption n'a pas de prix pour la plupart d'entre vous, mais avouez que l'ajout de trente mille pièces dans votre cagnotte semble alléchant... Nous utiliserons aussi des jeux de carte différents pour éviter tout système de triche. Les deux épreuves commenceront lorsque je l'indiquerai, allons nous installer. »

Topi-Taupe amena les quatre garçons à une table sur laquelle siégeait un tapis vert. Il donna en passant un chèque aux filles sur lequel était écrit « 10 000 pièces only ». Il remit aux garçons la valeur de deux cent cinquante jetons chacun, puis se plaça en face d'eux. Aussitôt, il souffla dans son sifflet et commença à distribuer les cartes aux quatre joueurs.

« -Que le jeu commence ! dit-il d'une voix solennelle. »

...

Jenna avait aussitôt pris possession du chèque donné par Topi-Taupe l'inspecta, cherchant probablement un indice quelconque pouvant l'amener à l'identité de la Taupe. Agacée, Boonty prit la parole.

« -Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Est-ce qu'on risque les dix mille pièces ou est-ce qu'on les garde ?

-On les utilise.

-Et comment ?

-En se servant de sa tête, répliqua Toadico de manière irritée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?

-J'ai tout entendu ce matin...et je n'ai pas apprécié le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir une exemption à cause de toi.

-Désolée si la vérité blesse ! lança Boonty d'une voix sèche. Bon, Jenna, on peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ce chèque ?

-La question est plutôt : qu'est ce qu'on va pouvoir faire avec ce chèque ? dit mystérieusement la professeur d'anglais.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Toadico, légèrement surprise.

-Je ne me vois pas insérer un chèque dans une machine à sous, voilà tout. »

Les trois femmes se mirent à la recherche d'un endroit pour échanger ce chèque en jetons.

 **Jenna** : Je me retrouve avec deux suspects de choix... Boonty, agissant bizarrement lors des défis et étant aux limites de briser les règles à chaque fois, et Toadico, joueuse ayant beaucoup saboté par le passé.

...

« -Et c'est parti pour la première manche ! s'exclama un présentateur enthousiaste. »

Il sortit deux jeux de cartes sur la table et les posa bien en évidence devant les joueurs. Il distribua ensuite cinq cartes à chacun des joueurs. Tous les retournèrent et contemplèrent leur main.

Gamble : 7 carreau-5 carreau-As de carreau-Dame de pique-Dame de carreau

Lays : 6 coeur-6 carreau-5 coeur-3 coeur-5 trèfle

Pitt : As de pique-8 trèfle-8 pique-9 carreau-As de trèfle

Tanoo : 9 pique-10 coeur-Valet de carreau-5 pique-6 trèfle

 **Gamble** : Je savais qu'au poker la main que l'on avait importait peu. C'est l'un des seuls jeux de cartes pour lequel il faut savoir être fourbe et jouer avec l'esprit de ses adversaires.

 **Pitt** : On m'a déjà dit plus d'une fois qu'il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Peut-être que mon jeu est meilleur que celui des autres...

 **Lays** : Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de jouer au Poker, mais il parait que c'est plus de la psychologie qu'autre chose. Je pourrais peut-être en tirer profit, qui sait ?

 **Tanoo** : Les jeux de cartes, c'est pas vraiment mon truc...

« -Allez vous échangez vos-

-Eteignez vos téléphones portables s'il vous plaît, retentit la voix forte d'un serveur à la table d'à côté.

-Donc, comme je disais... Allez vous échanger vos cartes ? »

Gamble échangea son cinq de carreau et son sept de carreau. Il reçut la Dame de Coeur et le deux de carreau.

Tanoo échangea son cinq de pique et son six de trèfle. Il reçut le Roi de carreau et le valet de trèfle.

Lays échangea son trois de coeur et récolta un trois de carreau.

 **Lays** : Oh, l'ironie...

Pitt changea son neuf de carreau et reçut un quatre de pique.

« -Vous misez chacun votre tour. Pour vous retirer, dites « Je ne poursuis pas. ». »

Gamble commença par miser trente jetons. Lays suivit avec quarante. Pitt mit cinquante puis Tanoo misa cinquante cinq. Gamble poursuivit et ajouta trente en ayant l'air plutôt sûr de lui. Lays ajouta vingt et un jetons. Pitt continua lui aussi, sa figure encore plus impététrable qu'à l'accoutumée, et posa vingt jetons de plus. Tanoo s'arrêta. Gamble ajouta nerveusement vingt jetons. Lays pensa qu'il était plus sage de s'arrêter et regarda le duel de Gamble et Pitt. Pitt ajouta cette fois-ci trente jetons. Gamble essayait de sonder Pitt, mais n'y arrivait apparemment pas. Il hésita quelque peu avant de placer quarante jetons de plus. Agacé, Pitt dit « Tapis » et paria tous ses jetons. Tous à la table semblaient surpris de voir ce geste si tôt dans le jeu. Tous, sauf un, qui avec un sourire en coin mima le geste du Pidgit.

 **Gamble** : C'est comme ça que ça se passe dans mon business ! On roule les gens dans la farine, on les dupe et on les plume, dans le cas de Pitt. J'ai quand même de la chance d'être employé dans un casino, mon expérience m'a beaucoup aidé.

« -Révélez vos mains, les somma Topi-Taupe. »

Gamble retourna ses cartes en premier, et sourit lorsqu'il vit l'air déconfit de l'oiseau bleu. Il avait été plus malin que lui.

« -Pitt, je suis désolé, mais tu viens de perdre la partie. Gamble, bravo ! Ca a ses avantages de travailler dans un casino à ce que je vois... »

Gamble : 616 jetons

Lays : 189 jetons

Pitt : Eliminé

Tanoo : 195 jetons

 **Lays** : C'était la première manche et Gamble avait d'ores et déjà le triple de nos jetons. J'ai trouvé ça singulier dans le sens où ça fait deux épisodes qu'il est particulièrement avantagé...

 **Tanoo** : Gamble a éliminé Pitt dès le premier tour. Soit il a triché, soit il savait que Pitt avait une main moins importante et a donc été informé, auquel cas il est la Taupe.

Topi-Taupe s'empara alors du jeu de carte bleu et distribua des cartes à chacun des joueurs.

Gamble : As de Carreau-6 trèfle-Dame de Coeur-Dame de Trèfle-Dame de Carreau

Lays : 8 coeur-7 coeur-8 trèfle-2 coeur-3 pique

Tanoo : As de Trèfle-Roi de Carreau-Dame de Pique-Valet de Coeur-10 coeur

...

De leur côté, Boonty, Toadico et Jenna étaient plus relaxées. Il ne leur fallut que cinq minutes pour découvrir l'endroit où elles pourraient échanger leur argent contre des jetons. En parlant d'argent, Toadico voulait conserver l'intégralité des pièces tandis que Boonty souhaitait tout miser. Jenna opta pour un compromis.

« -On pourrait garder trois mille pièces de côté et essayer de gagner le double de nos sept mille pièces. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas cinquante/cinquante ?

-Parce que j'ai aussi envie de jouer, avoua Jenna.

-Oh, et puis faites ce que vous voulez avec les pièces, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre ou quoi que ce soit. Moi je vais voir comment se débrouille Lays ! »

La Toadette s'éloigna sous le regard intrigué de ses deux collègues.

 **Boonty** : Est-ce qu'elle était autorisée à faire ça ? Je n'en savais rien, mais c'était très suspicieux de sa part.

« -Bonjour ! les accueillit le Pianta s'occupant des clients du casino. Que puis-je faire pour vous, mesdames ?

-Bonjour, nous sommes des participants du jeu télévisé la Taupe ! Nous voudrions échanger le chèque que nous a donné le présentateur contre des jetons si c'est possible.

-Ah oui, on m'en a parlé. Alors voyons voir... Voici cent jetons ! Amusez-vous bien !

-Merci, c'est gentil ! lui répondit aimablement Jenna. »

Elle retourna vers Boonty et lui donna cinquante jetons. Sans un mot, Jenna s'aventura vers les machines à sous contrairement à Boonty qui souhaitait jouer à la roulette.

Jenna plaça son premier jeton dans la machine à sous et remarqua avec stupéfaction que pour son premier essai, trois motifs étaient alignés. Seulement, les pièces ne tombèrent pas comme elle se l'imaginait. Un gentil Koopa lui vint en aide et lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'elle mette cinq jetons si elle voulait que les diagonales soient prises en compte. C'est là qu'elle réalisa à quel vitesse elle pouvait perdre ses jetons.

 **Jenna** : Si je joue cinq jetons à chaque fois, au bout de dix fois je n'aurais plus rien. On peut facilement être ruiné dans un casino donc il va falloir faire attention...

Boonty avait décidé de jouer à la roulette, mais le premier essai n'était pas concluant et elle s'était fait rouler dans la farine par un couple d'habitués. Dépitée, elle s'aventura vers une table et s'assit.

 **Boonty** : Toadico avait peut-être raison finalement. On aurait dû garder l'argent et regarder tranquillement la partie des garçons. J'ai déjà perdu quinze jetons en une partie, alors ce jeu peut se terminer très rapidement... Tiens, quand j'y pense, c'est peut-être pour ça que Toadico est partie ! Elle savait que l'on n'arriverait pas à gagner et laisse reposer l'épreuve sur nos épaules pour que les autres pensent que Jenna ou moi est la Taupe !

...

« -Salut, me voilà ! lança joyeusement Toadico à la petite troupe.

-Toadie ? s'étonna Lays.

-Tu peux prendre un siège, l'autorisa Topi-Taupe.

-Merci ! Alors, vous en êtes où ?

-Je te le dirais après, là on est un peu concentrés... Tanoo a misé beaucoup de jetons et Gamble aussi.

-Révélez vos cartes ! retentit la voix magistrale du présentateur.

-Carré de neuf, dit Tanoo, un demi-sourire posé sur ses lèvres. »

Les joueurs, Topi-Taupe, et même d'autres personnes retinrent leur souffle devant se match endiablé. Une personne âgée s'évanouit tant la tension était à son comble.

« -Oh, répliqua un Gamble ayant l'air déçu. »

Il abattit soudainement ses cartes et révéla qu'il ne possédait qu'une...

« -Royal Flush. »


	20. Jacktaupe !

_Dans l'épisode précédent, les joueurs sont allés au casino accompagnés de Topi-Taupe afin de participer à la première épreuve de l'épisode 6. Choisis au préalable, les quatre garçons jouaient au Poker pour tenter de remporter trente mille pièces ou une exemption pendant que les trois filles pouvaient doubler la somme les dix mille pièces qui leur avaient été remises par le présentateur. Dès la première manche, Gamble réussit à éliminer Pitt en bluffant, choquant tout le monde dans la salle. Du côté des filles, Toadico et Boonty étaient encore en froid, la première décidant de laisser se débrouiller les deux autres joueuses. De retour à la table des garçons, Tanoo avait fièrement dévoilé son carré de neuf, mais à la surprise générale Gamble révéla qu'il possédait une Royal Flush, la combinaison de carte la plus dure à avoir en plus d'être la plus forte._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

20 : **Jacktaupe !**

Tanoo était sidéré et surtout dégoûté à la vue de la main de Gamble.

 **Tanoo** : Même pour un professionnel c'est quasiment impossible d'obtenir ces cartes. Alors vous pourrez comprendre que d'avoir une Royal Flush pendant ce jeu télévisé ressemblait plus à de la triche qu'à de la chance pour moi. Ou du trucage si vous préférez.

« -Mais comment... ? C'est impossible ! Avoue que tu as triché ! l'accusa Tanoo.

-Je n'ai pas triché, il suffit de regarder le dos de mes cartes pour s'en apercevoir, expliqua t-il en retournant ses cartes, chacune marquée par un champignon vert. »

Dans la salle, tout le monde applaudit la performance de Gamble.

« -La triche ne sert pas à grand chose au Poker... On peut facilement gagner avec une main pourrie si l'on joue bien.

-Wow ! Tu es fort à ce jeu Gamble ! le congratula Toadico.

-J'ai aussi pas mal d'expérience à force de jouer avec mes amis et mes collègues au Casino, lui rappela Gamble.

-Regardons combien de jetons il vous reste chacun... »

Gamble : 804 jetons

Lays : 132 jetons

Pitt : Eliminé

Tanoo : 54 jetons

« -Hein ? Pitt n'a déjà plus de jetons et Gamble gagne avec déjà quatre cinquièmes des jetons ? fit Toadico de manière surprise.

-Je me suis fait éliminé dès la première manche.

-Quoi ? C'est possible ?

-Il a tout misé, lui expliqua Lays. Et comme Gamble avait une meilleure main que lui, il a tout perdu.

-Je pense que la première manche est la plus importante de toutes. C'est elle qui détermine qui va prendre l'avantage, leur dit posément Gamble.

-C'est la vérité, ajouta Topi-Taupe. »

 **Toadico** : Ca m'a vraiment surprise de voir que Gamble avait déjà une avance énorme sur les autres, parce que l'épreuve n'avait commencé que depuis quinze minutes environ...

 **Pitt** : Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte, mais Gamble accumule actions suspicieuses sur faits suspicieux.

Le présentateur distribua aux trois joueurs restants cinq cartes chacun. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Gamble lorsqu'il vit sa main, tandis que Tanoo semblait plus ou moins stressé. Lays se mordait les lèvres.

Gamble : As de Coeur-Dame de Pique-7 pique-3 trèfle-6 trèfle

Lays : Valet de Trèfle-2 carreau-4 trèfle-4 pique-2 coeur

Tanoo : 8 coeur-8 pique-8 carreau-5 pique-3 carreau

Gamble n'échangea aucune de ses cartes, tout comme Lays. Tanoo échangea son 3 de carreau et reçut un 7 de trèfle.

« -C'est maintenant au tour de Gamble de commencer à miser. »

Gamble misa trente jetons. Lays en plaça quarante. Tanoo en mit cinquante. Gamble continua avec soixante-dix sept et les autres s'arrêtèrent.

Gamble montra ensuite quelles cartes il possédait, et les autres remarquèrent avec surprise qu'il n'avait même pas une paire. Tanoo ragea et Lays fut quelque peu dépité.

« -J'abandonne ! s'exclama enfin la raton-laveur. Avec ses quatre jetons, il ne risquait pas d'aller loin.

-Il ne reste plus que Lays et Gamble dans la course, même si ce dernier a une avance considérable. »

 **Gamble** : J'y suis presque. Lays a moins de cent jetons, si j'arrive à lui diminuer sa réserve, je pense qu'il abandonnera de lui même.

 **Lays** : Je sais que Gamble pourrait me faire perdre en un coup, mais heureusement, c'est à mon tour de miser en premier. Ca ne changera peut-être pas grand chose, mais l'important est que je gagne du temps jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de le battre. S'il existe bien sûr.

Gamble : 894 jetons

Lays : 92 jetons

Pitt : Eliminé

Tanoo : Eliminé (4 jetons)

...

 **Boonty** : Toadico avait raison, finalement. Comment pourrait-on espérer gagner le double des jetons que nous possédions ? C'est impossible, nous ne sommes pas taillées pour cette mission.

Jenna était frustrée et décida de s'asseoir à une table, attendant ainsi la fin du temps imparti. Elle ne voyait pas que Boonty était dans une situation étrangement similaire, de l'autre côté de la salle.

« -Comment pourrais-je regagner les pièces que j'ai perdues...

-Bonjour mademoiselle ! la salua courtoisement un Xhampi blanc aux pois bleus. Je suis Xhampooing et j'ai l'habitude des casinos, vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

-C'est drôle, j'ai une impression de déjà vu par rapport à la saison précédente, ne put s'empêcher de dire Jenna.

-La saison précédente ? s'enquit Xhampooing.

-Je participe à une mission appelée la Taupe et-

-Aaaah ! Pas étonnant que vous ayez une sensation de déjà vu. Toady et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps et on se retrouve souvent dans des casinos. Vous êtes son amie ?

-Disons que je le connais... Malheureusement on n'a pas pu faire faire plus connaissance que ça. »

Xhampooing marqua une légère pause, puis claqua des doigts.

« -Vous connaissez Toady, vous participez à un jeu difficile et vous êtes actuellement désespérée, je me trompe, hmmm... Quel est votre nom déjà ?

-Oh, désolée, je m'appelle Jenna.

-Jenna, joli nom, la complimenta Xhampooing. Je vais vous montrer quelques trucs qui pourront peut-être vous aider... »

Xhampooing et Jenna s'éloignèrent et atteignirent une roulette. Xhampooing emprunta une vingtaine de jetons à Jenna et les positionna sur le 12 noir. Jenna regarda la roulette avec anticipation, et remarqua avec stupeur que la boule s'arrêta presque sur le douze noir. Elle remporta tout de même vingt jetons supplémentaires et remercia Xhampooing.

« -Vous devez savoir que si Topi-Taupe, votre présentateur, a organisé une épreuve de ce genre, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils ne peuvent pas vous demander de faire des choses impossibles, ce serait vraiment cruel s'ils le faisaient. Prenons cette épreuve. Vous êtes dans un casino et vous devez gagner des jetons. La plupart des personnes iront vers les machines à sous et perdront tout leur argent dedans. D'autres se dirigeront vers d'autres activités, tenues par des employés du casino. Ceux-là remporteront des jetons.

-Pardon, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe, déclara Jenna, visiblement confuse.

-Pour faire revenir les gens au casino, les employés les laissent gagner la première fois qu'ils viennent, généralement. S'ils plumaient tous les nouveaux venus, leur commerce ne fonctionnerait pas.

-Ah, je vois...

-De plus, je pense que vous l'avez réalisé depuis le temps, il y a toujours une petite astuce pendant vos épreuves apparemment. Vous connaissez déjà l'astuce pour cette mission, je pense. Mais encore une fois, peut-être qu'il y en a plusieurs... Bon, je dois y aller alors bonne chance ! »

Jenna le regarda s'en aller tout en lui faisant signe, puis s'assit à une table. Elle vit ensuite Boonty qui ne faisait rien et eut une soudaine idée.

 **Jenna** : A mon avis, Xhampooing n'était pas là par hasard. Le fait qu'il soit venu me parler, qu'il connaisse Toady, qu'il connaisse le jeu, ce qu'il a dit... Tout ça amène à penser que la production l'a engagé. Je suis vraiment de m'être aperçue de ça, car maintenant, je crois comprendre les mots de Xhampooing. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que dans le jeu, il y a toujours une solution pour s'en sortir. Rien n'est impossible.

Boonty fut surprise par l'apparition précipitée de Jenna et leva un sourcil.

« -Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Oui, oui tu peux ! s'exclama Jenna.

-Heuuu, hésita Boonty, clairement déstabilisée par l'attitude de Jenna.

-J'ai un plan pour que l'on réussisse cette mission, mais on n'a peut-être plus beaucoup de temps. Je vais avoir besoin de tes talents par contre. »

...

« -On dirait que la chance a tourné Gamble ! fit Lays en prenant les quarante jetons positionnés sur la table de jeu.

-Le Poker n'est pas un jeu de chance, le corrigea le Maskass jaune.

-C'est pas pour m'immiscer dans votre conversation, mais si on n'a pas de bonne main, on ne peut jamais gagner ! remarqua Toadico.

-Au contraire Toadico, au contraire... »

Gamble : 854 jetons

Lays : 132 jetons

Pitt : Eliminé

Tanoo : Eliminé (4 jetons)

« -Bonne chance Lays ! l'encouragea la Toadette. Essaie de ne pas faire d'erreur, parce que sinon l'exemption va te filer sous le nez !

-Je sais ! lui sourit Lays.

-Tu devrais pas aller voir ce que les autres font ? suggéra Pitt.

-Non, elles n'ont qu'à se débrouiller. »

 **Tanoo** : Je pense que quelque chose s'est passé entre les filles… Enfin, connaissant Toadico, qui est une bonne comédienne, je pense qu'elle a dû mal prendre une toute petite chose et faire tout un plat de celle-ci… C'est typique de Toadico, vraiment.

Topi-Taupe distribua ensuite les cartes aux deux joueurs restants.

Gamble : Roi de Pique, Roi de Trèfle, Roi de Coeur, 8 trèfle, 8 coeur.

Lays : Valet de Cœur, Valet de Pique, Valet de Carreau, 7 pique, As de Cœur.

Lays échangea son sept de pique contre une carte et reçut un As de Carreau. Son sourire apparent fut aussitôt remplacé par un visage plein d'incompréhension : Gamble n'avait échangé aucune de ses cartes.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes Gamble ? lui demanda Lays en plaisantant. »

Gamble décida de se concentrer pleinement et ignora totalement Lays, qui fronça ses sourcils.

 **Gamble** : J'avais envie de finir cette partie en beauté, et pour ça, mettre le plus de doute à Lays. Ca va être une belle finale à mon avis…

 **Lays** : Je commence à comprendre un peu comment fonctionne Gamble, il bluffe quand il a de très bonnes cartes et ne bluffe pas quand il en a des mauvaises. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose comme ça dans son jeu.

« -Placez vos mises ! les commanda Topi-Taupe. »

Gamble misa dix jetons. Lays vingt. Gamble en ajouta trente. Lays suivit et en mit cinquante. Gamble joua ensuite le tapis.

« -Whoa… C'est vraiment sérieux là ! Fais attention Lays.

-Elle a raison, confirma Tanoo.

-On verra bien ce qui arrivera, fit Pitt en haussant les épaules. »

Lays suivit Gamble dans son mouvement, pensant qu'il avait une main moins importante que la sienne.

Gamble révéla son huit de cœur. Lays son As de Cœur. Gamble continua avec son huit de trèfle, tandis que Lays dévoilà son As de Carreau.

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent un instant puis étalèrent leurs trois dernières cartes restantes d'un coup.

« -Mmmh… Il se passe quoi en cas d'égalité ? questionna un Lays perplexe.

-Où tu vois une égalité, toi ? lui sourit Gamble.

-On a chacun un full Gamble, ça me paraît logique qu'on soit à égalité, répliqua Lays, surpris de la réponse du Maskass.

-Hé bien, c'est plus compliqué que ça Lays, l'informa Topi-Taupe. Au Poker, s'il y a une quelconque égalité, on regarde la valeur des cartes. Les trois rois de Gamble sont supérieurs à tes trois valets Lays. Gamble a gagné la partie. »

Topi-Taupe souffla dans un sifflet, annonçant la fin de l'épreuve.

...

« -Arriverez-vous à relever le défi ? cria Jenna à l'adresse de nombreux joueurs dans le casino. Notre magicienne ici présente, Boonty Ghoste, vous propose de jouer pour des jetons ! Contre cinq petits jetons, vous pourrez essayer d'en gagner cinquante ! »

Assise à une table, Boonty avait dans ses mains un paquet de cartes, et attendait patiemment que Jenna termine son annonce

 **Boonty** : Jenna est intelligente. Elle pourrait être la Taupe… On dirait qu'elle arrive toujours à trouver des solutions de dernière minute… Des solutions qui fonctionnent en plus. Peut-être que ce sont les producteurs qui les lui suggèrent ? Nous ne sommes plus que sept et sérieusement, chaque comportement louche est à étudier. On ne peut plus se permettre d'oublier des choses.

 **Jenna** : Toadico nous a tout bonnement abandonnée pendant cette épreuve, mais Boonty n'a pas fait grand-chose non plus. Elle a perdu beaucoup de jetons et je l'ai retrouvée assise à une table à ne rien faire. C'est sûr qu'on n'allait pas gagner comme ça…

Etant une magicienne, Boonty savait parfaitement quel genre de 'tours' fonctionneraient pour duper les joueurs du casino. Elle commença évidemment par le plus simple.

« -Bonjour ! s'exclama un joyeux Paratroopa.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment l'ectoplasme. Choisissez une carte. »

Boonty disposa ses cartes en éventail et laissa le Paratroopa choisir celle de son choix. Il replaça la carte dans le paquet se se remémorant laquelle elle était. Boonty remélangea le paquet tout en s'assurant de ne pas séparer la carte du Paratroopa de celle la précédant. Elle posa ensuite les cartes une à une sur la carte, jusqu'à ce que le quatre de Trèfle apparaisse.

« -C'est bien votre carte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca alors ! Incroyable ! Oui, c'est bien la mienne ! Je n'en reviens pas… Bon, vous avez gagné, au revoir ! »

Jenna salua la tortue ailée, puis adressa un clin d'œil à Boonty. La magicienne exécuta divers tours de passe-passe, jusqu'à ce que le temps soit écoulé.

...

Les sept joueurs étaient réunis autour de la table sur laquelle avaient joué les quatre garçons, tous souhaitant acquérir une exemption.

« -Je vais commencer par récompenser le travail des filles. Enfin, le travail de Jenna et Boonty, puisque apparemment Toadico n'a pas souhaité se joindre à elles.

-J'avais mes raisons, expliqua la concernée.

-D'accord… Bref, Boonty et Jenna se sont retrouvées avec cent quarante jetons à la fin de l'épreuve ! Ce qui signifie que vous avez gagné quatorze mille pièces grâce à la seconde partie de l'épreuve !

-Et moi qui pensais que vous alliez tout perdre… »

Topi-Taupe s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et attira une fois de plus l'attention des joueurs.

« -J'aimerais attirer votre regard sur plusieurs choses, cependant… Toadico n'a pas daigné participer à cette épreuve, Boonty est restée longtemps à ne rien faire, et Jenna a reçu de l'aide… Alors, qu'a fait la Taupe selon vous ? »

Les trois candidates furent observées sous toutes les coutures avant que Topi-Taupe ne reprenne la parole.

« -Se pourrait-il aussi que la Taupe ait participé à la première partie de l'épreuve, qui consistait à battre trois joueurs afin de gagner une exemption ? En parlant de cela, Gamble, notre gagnant, a eu l'opportunité de choisir entre une exemption et trente mille pièces… Quelle a donc été sa décision ?

-J'ai choisi de ne pas prendre les…l'exemption, bien sûr ! rit Gamble lorsqu'il vit la tête que faisaient ses concurrents.

-Ce sont donc quarante quatre mille pièces qui sont ajoutées à votre cagnotte ! Félicitations ! cria l'animateur.

-Merci Gamble ! le remercia Lays.

-De rien ! Après tout, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été moral de la prendre vu que j'ai plus d'expérience que vous dans ce jeu. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 30 000 + 14 000 = 44 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **157 000**

« -Oh mon dieu ! C'est énorme ! se réjouit Jenna.

-C'est clair ! Même avec un dixième de cette cagnotte je serais content ! s'exclama Tanoo.

-Espérons que nous saurons réitérer l'exploit que nous avons fait aujourd'hui, approuva Pitt. Quarante quatre mille pièces d'un coup, c'est notre meilleure épreuve jusqu'à présent. »

 **Pitt** : Tanoo et moi pensons que la Taupe n'a pas besoin d'être véritablement cachée dans ce jeu. Après tout, on a tous plus ou moins saboté les épreuves dans le cacher. Moi le premier lors de l'épreuve Cuisine Sauvage…

 **Toadico** : J'aimerais bien savoir comment Jenna et Boonty s'en sont sorties. Tout le monde sait bien que c'est impossible de gagner aux machines à sous ! A la roulette, on gagne en soudoyant la personne qui s'en occupe, donc ce n'était pas possible non plus pour elles de remporter cette épreuve. Il y a un truc louche qui s'est passé, croyez-moi.

 **Lays** : Gamble n'a peut-être pas pris l'exemption et n'est peut-être pas très haut dans la liste de mes suspects, mais ça ne l'innocente pas pour autant. J'aimerais bien tomber sur l'un des indices cachés menant à l'identité de la Taupe, parce que mes soupçons sont plutôt dispersés. Ce qui signifie que la Taupe arrive à se mêler à la foule.

 **Gamble** : Je sais que beaucoup de personnes vont me trouver suspect après cette épreuve, mais je ne suis ni le producteur, ni le réalisateur de ce show, donc je n'ai aucun moyen de m'avantager.

 **Jenna** : Toadico nous a abandonnées durant l'épreuve, mais je peux la comprendre. Sans l'aide de Xhampooing et mon plan de dernière, nous étions cuites. Par contre, je ne comprends vraiment pas l'attitude de Boonty pendant l'épreuve. Toadico n'a certes rien fait, mais elle n'a pas fait perdre de jetons à l'équipe, tandis que Boonty n'a rien fait et nous en a quand même fait perdre.

 **Boonty** : J'ai l'impression que tout le monde oublie la pauvre performance de Tanoo, Lays et Pitt. S'ils avaient tenu plus longtemps face à Gamble, on aurait peut-être pu atteindre les cinquante mille pièces. D'ailleurs, Gamble est tout aussi suspect qu'eux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a fait durer l'épreuve moins d'une heure.

 **Tanoo** : Cette épreuve me conforte dans l'idée que je connais qui est la Taupe.


	21. La Taupe Crapahute !

_Précédemment, les sept joueurs restant continuaient leur épreuve. Pitt et Tanoo, rapidement éliminés par Gamble, regardaient avec passion le duel se déroulant entre Lays et Gamble. De leur côté, Jenna et Boonty avaient trouvé un plan pour gagner facilement des jetons : elles utiliseraient leurs atouts. Cependant, malgré leur plan de dernière minute, les deux filles ne réussirent pas à atteindre les deux cent jetons à temps à cause du simple fait que Gamble avait rapidement gagné la partie de poker qu'il disputait avec Lays. La cagnotte de l'équipe s'élève désormais à plus de cent cinquante mille pièces, les joueurs arriveront-ils à l'augmenter ou la Taupe parviendra t-elle à la faire stagner ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite…_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

21 : **La Taupe Crapahute !**

DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS EN BAS D'ICI DIX MINUTES DES PIECES SERONT PERDUES ! DEBOUT ! DEBOUT ! DE-…

« -Et merde ! râla Gamble. Ils peuvent pas nous foutre la paix cinq minutes dans ce jeu ? »

...

Suite à ce réveil brusque, tous les candidats arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée de l'Hôtel Sirena, certains moins réveillés que d'autres, et d'autres plus mécontents que certains.

 **Gamble** : S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être réveillé par une stupide alarme et de ne pas avoir le temps de me préparer.

« -Ca pue l'épreuve à plein nez ! lança un Tanoo visiblement tout aussi bien réveillé que Gamble.

-Sans blague ! répliqua Pitt en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh la ferme tous ! Pas besoin de râler pour si peu, je ne suis pas particulièrement contente non plus d'être réveillée ! se plaignit Toadico.

-Je vous jure, si c'est une blague Topi-Taupe va m'entendre ! grogna Boonty. »

Un peu à l'écart se tenaient Jenna et Lays, clairement moins énervés que leurs comparses. Ils échangèrent des regards ahuris en voyant comment se comportaient les cinq autres.

« -Hé bah dis donc, c'est pas vraiment joli à voir, pointa Lays.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais les réveiller la nuit, déclara une Jenna toute aussi choquée que le dinosaure.

-C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis content de ne pas être Topi-Taupe, sourit Lays.

-Ils vont faire un massacre, plaisanta Jenna. »

Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, leur présentateur apparut, clairement rafraîchi. Il avait dû prévoir à l'avance de les réveiller. Avant que cinq compétiteurs enragés ne lui sautent dessus, il se défendit en sortant sept enveloppes de sa veste.

« -Prenez-en une, chacun, ce sont les instructions pour la prochaine épreuve qui aura lieu dans moins d'une heure. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à partager les informations avec les autres joueurs, et vous devrez me remettre les enveloppes juste avant l'épreuve. Suivez-moi, nous allons nous déplacer en hélicoptère… »

 **Tanoo** : Je pense que tout le monde l'a compris, mais si Topi-Taupe nous a donné à chacun des enveloppes différentes, c'est qu'il y a des choses qui changent en fonction des instructions données…

 **Lays** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Topi-Taupe nous a donné sept enveloppes à la place de nous expliquer l'épreuve comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

Les joueurs se suivirent les uns après les autres, et n'ouvrirent leur enveloppe qu'une fois bien installés dans l'hélicoptère.

MISSION 13 : SAUVEZ LA TAUPE !

Objectif : Parvenir à protéger pendant quarante cinq minutes une taupe en plastique.

Principe : Les sept joueurs doivent coopérer pour cette mission. Ils ont un quart d'heure afin de se positionner comme ils veulent et établir une stratégie. Au delà de ce quart d'heure, des soldats ennemis commenceront à essayer de toucher la taupe avec des bombes colorées. Si un des joueurs se fait toucher par une bombe colorée, il est immédiatement éliminé. L'épreuve se termine une fois que les quarante cinq minutes sont écoulées, ou quand la Taupe ou les sept joueurs sont touchés.

IMPORTANT : Les gains pour cette épreuve sont fixés à 20 000 pièces.

VOUS N'ÊTES PAS AUTORISES A RIPOSTER AUX ATTAQUES ! Les seuls outils auxquels vous avez droit sont : des cordes, des pioches, des lampe torches, des boucliers et des appareils vous permettant de communiquer.

Ayant pris connaissance de ce que racontait la lettre, les joueurs la replacèrent dans leur enveloppe respective. Cependant, six d'entre eux n'étaient pas au courant d'un certain détail…

...

Ce sont sept candidats fatigués, et un Topi-Taupe clairement réveillé, qui descendirent de l'hélicoptère. La Baie Noki était un endroit merveilleux de jour, mais la nuit, elle était obscure au possible. Topi-Taupe laissa l'hélicoptère s'envoler, puis posa une caisse sur le sol.

« -Equipez-vous avec ce qu'il y a dans cette caisse. Vos ennemis apparaîtront au sommet de la falaise… L'épreuve commence dans cinq minutes, bonne chance ! »

 **Lays** : Enfin un peu d'action, c'est ce qui manquait dans ce jeu !

 **Tanoo** : Une épreuve comme celle-ci est encore plus simple à saboter que celles qui comportent une part de réflexion. N'importe qui peut prétendre être fatigué et s'arrêter et nous faire perdre…

 **Pitt** : Contrairement à ce que les autres pensent, je trouve que cette épreuve est plus axée sur la stratégie qu'autre chose.

« -L'épreuve commence maintenant ! annonça fièrement le présentateur. »

...

Les sept joueurs, portant désormais des casques et des lampes torches, formaient un cercle autour de la taupe. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur leur objectif principal : la défense de la taupe.

« -Moi je pense qu'on devrait donner la taupe en plastique à Tanoo, Lays ou Gamble. Peut-être aussi Jenna à la limite.

-Comment ça « à la limite ? » ? le questionna une Jenna peu amusée.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois la plus sportive d'entre nous, expliqua posément Pitt.

-Bon, on verra peut-être plus tard pour le rôle du protecteur de la Taupe. On devrait plutôt se focaliser sur notre positionnement, déclara Toadico.

-Tu t'y connais en stratégies ? demanda un Lays surpris.

-Un peu. Mais la stratégie n'est pas la seule chose importante ici. Il faudra que l'on communique souvent pour pouvoir progresser en toute sécurité. Je propose aussi que quelqu'un soit en retrait et nous informe des mouvements de nos adversaires…

-On devrait être dispersés ou groupés ? s'enquit Boonty.

-A mon avis on devrait rester groupés, pour la simple et bonne raison que si la personne qui a la Taupe en plastique se fait toucher, personne ne pourra la récupérer et on perdra l'épreuve, leur dit Tanoo.

-Oui Tanoo, mais on devrait tout de même garder nos distances… En fait, il faudrait que quelqu'un puisse récupérer la taupe si le protecteur se fait toucher.

-Mmmh… Faut pas oublier non plus de couvrir nos arrières, constata Tanoo. Je doute qu'ils ne visent que la Taupe en plastique… »

Les sept joueurs commencèrent à descendre les feuilles ressemblant à des marches, quand soudain, Jenna réalisa quelque chose.

« -Nos Talkie-Walkies ! On aurait pu commencer à se positionner et continuer à parler en même temps !

-On n'a plus le temps là, paniqua Lays. Comment on va faire ?

-Calme ! intervint Tanoo. Qui préfère nous avertir du danger ? Toadico ?

-J'ai pas envie de m'être levée pour rien, ne comptez pas sur moi.

-De toute façon une vigie ne nous servirait à rien. Je propose qu'on fasse trois groupes, deux de deux et un de trois. Tanoo, Pitt et moi, on sera dans ce dernier groupe, et nous n'aurons pas la taupe. Pourquoi nous trois ? Parce que physiquement, nous sommes plus à craindre, donc je pense que ce sera plus facile pour le deuxième groupe, qui sera composé de Lays et Toadico, de s'enfuir avec la taupe. Le troisième groupe, composé de Jenna et Boonty, servira à nous donner des informations, choisit Gamble.

-Oh, j'ai une idée ! Tiens Lays, prends la taupe. Donc, mon idée c'est qu'un membre de chaque groupe prenne un objet dans ses mains comme s'il tenait la taupe. Ca sera plus facile de les piéger comme ça, ou de les confondre comme dirait Harik ! s'exclama Boonty. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire en se remémorant le prince.

 **Pitt** : On a beau dire, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Gamble a une fois de plus décidé pour tous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres continuent à l'approuver alors que ses décisions sont parfois coûteuses pour notre équipe, mais bon. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais changer quelque chose.

 **Toadico** : L'épreuve allait s'avérer dure, surtout sans aide extérieure. Je pense qu'on aurait dû suivre mon plan, ça aurait été plus simple.

Tout le monde savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, les joueurs se séparèrent en trois groupes. Jenna, Boonty, Toadico et Lays franchirent le pont qui les séparait des ruines Noki, tandis que Pitt, Tanoo et Gamble se dirigèrent vers les falaises pour commencer leur ascension.

 **Lays** : J'avais juste l'impression que Toadico et Gamble avaient oublié quelque chose quand ils avaient préparé le plan…

...

Un puissant son retentit sous une pleine lune, indiquant que les tireurs ennemis allaient commencer à se déplacer. Le groupe de Jenna et Boonty comptait se réfugier en hauteur, près d'un palmier solitaire. Jenna déplaça sa torche vers l'endroit et fut surprise lorsqu'un faisceau lumineux éclaira sa figure.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-elle à Boonty.

-COURS ! ILS SONT PARTOUT ! »

Les deux filles partirent à toute hâte, évitant des balles de peintures lancées dans leur direction.

« -On aurait dû faire plus attention, utiliser les torches est dangereux vu qu'ils connaissent nos positions, haleta Boonty pendant sa course. »

...

« -Les filles sont en difficulté ! Il faut faire diversion, vite ! souffla Pitt en pointant sa torche vers la cascade, autrefois obstruée par un bouchon.

-NON PITT ! hurla Tanoo.

-Courrez, vous venez de leur donner notre position ! »

Les trois garçons avaient beaucoup plus de difficultés à éviter les tirs ennemis. Ils devaient faire très attention à l'endroit où ils étaient, pour ne pas tomber à l'eau et les plate-formes sur lesquelles ils étaient positionnés n'offraient pas une très grande marge de mouvement.

 **Gamble** : Pour le coup, je n'ai vraiment pas compris. Boonty et Jenna avaient été repérées à cause de leur négligence, et Pitt a reproduit le même geste… C'est très suspect et digne d'une Taupe. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé de mes suspicions, pas vrai ?

...

Toadico et Lays avaient été plus prudents pour faire diversion. Ils avaient positionné leur torche contre un mur, et Lays, juste après l'avoir allumée, s'était enfui pour rejoindre Toadico qui l'attendait avec la taupe.

« -En fait, je crois que tu aurais dû rester à l'écart et protéger la taupe pendant que nous aurions tenté de distraire nos ennemis. C'était une erreur de stratégie, j'imagine. Et vu que les cinq autres se sont fait repérer, ils vont venir ici parce que c'est un endroit couvert. On sera protégés un moment, mais après les tireurs vont descendre et nous serons cuits...

-Débarrassons nous des torches et des piquets, ça nous déchargera et on fera moins de bruit comme ça. »

Les deux alliés jetèrent leur matériel à l'entrée des ruines Noki, puis s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans ce lieu sombre, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

 **Lays** : Ce n'est pas que je doute de Toadico ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle nous a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était maladroite. J'espère que son handicap ne refera pas surface pendant cette épreuve.

...

Courant et flottant, les deux joueuses haletantes parvinrent finalement à atteindre les ruines, en ayant fait usage de leurs boucliers plus d'une fois.

« -Vite, entre dedans ! la pressa Boonty.

-Je fais ce que je peux, geignit Jenna. »

Une fois totalement hors de danger, les deux filles sortirent leur talkie-walkie et le mirent à leur oreille.

« -Hé, Toadico, Lays, vous me recevez ? demanda Jenna aux deux autres.

-Pas de réponse... J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils se sont fait avoir...

-Non, sinon Topi-Taupe aurait terminé l'épreuve.

-Pas faux... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont éteint leur appareil ? Je veux dire, ils servent à quoi à par communiquer ? soupira l'ectoplasme en mettant une main sur son front. »

 **Boonty** : On nous a donné ces talkies-walkies pour nous aider, pas pour nous ralentir ! Je trouve ça extrêmement suspicieux que Lays et Toadico aient éteint le leur.

« -Essayons avec l'autre groupe, on n'a plus rien à perdre, fit Jenna en appelant ses autres alliés. »

Quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu se fit entendre de l'autre côté du fil...

...

« -Oh mon dieu ils ont touché Gamble ! COURS PITT ! hurla Tanoo de toutes ses forces.

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX ! cria le Pidgit bleu, à la traîne. »

 **Pitt** : Je suis plutôt petit, et même si je suis rapide, je ne suis pas aussi athlétique que Gamble, Tanoo ou Lays. Par contre j'ai franchement trouvé ça étrange de voir que Gamble a été le premier à se faire avoir.

PAF !

« -Pitt, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas fait toucher, le supplia Tanoo.

-Désolé, mais j'ai encore quelques ressources, sourit l'oiseau bleu en montrant son bouclier teinté de peinture.

-Oh ouf vous êtes là ! souffla Jenna en accourant vers les deux joueurs.

-On avait cru que vous vous étiez fait avoir en même temps que Gamble, déclara Boonty en les rejoignant.

-Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, dit calmement Tanoo.

-Où sont Toadico et Lays ? les questionna Pitt.

-C'est toute la question... Ils sont injoignables. A mon avis ils sont partis à l'intérieur depuis plus longtemps.

-Ah bah c'est génial ! En plus ce sont eux qui ont la taupe ! râla Tanoo. »

Pitt commença à avancer puis se retourna.

« -Essayons de les rejoindre, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre à rester en groupe maintenant. »

...

Toadico et Lays, les protecteurs de la Taupe, avançaient prudemment dans les ruines, sachant que les tireurs d'élite engagés par la production les attendaient peut-être à chaque tournant. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir une croisement, ils entendirent du bruit et firent rapidement marche arrière sur la pointe des pieds.

Trois tireurs passèrent à côté d'eux à toute vitesse, sans toutefois les repérer. Une fois assurés qu'ils étaient partis, les deux joueurs sortirent l'appareil leur permettant de communiquer avec les autres pour les avertir du danger qui les attendait.

« -Hé, c'est Toadico, chuchota la Toadette. Vous m'entendez ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? ragea Tanoo en criant assez fort.

-Tais-toi où on va nous repérer ! lança vaillamment Toadico.

-Hé, c'est Lays ! Des tireurs sont à votre poursuite. Nous on progresse dans les ruines pour arriver tout en haut. Dans l'hélicoptère, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une sorte de trappe en haut des ruines. Si on arrive à leurrer nos ennemis, on pourra sortir à l'air libre et la refermer pour gagner facilement.

-Bon plan, retentit la voix de Boonty.

-Bon, on ferme l'appareil maintenant, les avertit Toadico. »

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne le fasse, un bruit perçant se fit entendre, Jenna venait de se faire toucher de l'autre côté. Lays et Toadico devaient bouger afin de ne pas se faire prendre.

...

« -JENNA EST TOUCHEE COURREZ ! hurla Boonty au groupe.

-J'arrive ! cria Tanoo à son tour en suivant l'ectoplasme. »

La Boo et le Tanoomba se hâtèrent dans les corridors obscur des ruines antiques. Trop fatigué pour les suivre, Pitt opta pour une différente stratégie : il fonça vers ses assaillant et glissa jusqu'à la sortie, pour faire gagner du temps à ses alliés.

Malheureusement, ce la ne fonctionna pas et il se fit toucher quelques secondes après. Cependant, Boonty et Tanoo étaient désormais introuvables.

 **Jenna** : Pitt ne s'est pas forcé du tout et n'a offert qu'une toute petite protection à Boonty et Tanoo. c'est très suspicieux.

 **Pitt** : Jenna s'est fait toucher. Paf. Elle était sensée couvrir nos arrières mais n'a rien fait. Au final on se retrouve avec deux autres joueurs en moins.

...

« -Mince !

-Vite, j'entends des bruits de pas ! la pressa Lays. »

Lays et Toadico, protecteurs de la Taupe, suivaient un chemin au hasard, et s'étaient rapidement retrouvés à tourner en rond. Ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ils pourraient se perdre dans les ruines. Sans torche, il leur était impossible de retrouver leur chemin, ni de se localiser.

 **Toadico** : On n'a pas du tout pensé à cette éventualité. Lays et moi avions un plan, mais on n'a pas pu le mettre en place. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes piégés. Notre seul espoir serait de sortir des ruines... C'est plutôt ironique...

...

« -J'ai l'impression qu'ils se rapprochent ! commenta Tanoo en bifurquant vers la droite.

-Non ? Sans blague ? lança Boonty en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête de geindre ! riposta Tanoo.

-C'est bien à toi de parler, lui fit remarquer l'ectoplasme. »

Poursuivis par deux tireurs, Boonty et Tanoo remarquèrent tout de même une petite alcôve, située deux têtes au dessus d'eux. Pensant qu'ils pourraient en tirer profit plus tard, ils mémorisèrent son emplacement.

« -Ils sont là ! cria un garde.

-Huh ?

-Oh non, ils doivent parler de Lays et Toadico, on est mal... »

...

Dehors, Topi-Taupe regardait le ciel avec insistance, le chronomètre à ses côtés indiquant que vingt-trois minutes étaient écoulées.


	22. Journal d'Adieux

_Précédemment, les sept joueurs avaient débuté une épreuve nocturne, dans laquelle ils devaient protéger une taupe en plastique de tireurs d'élites engagés par la production. Essayant de commencer l'épreuve avec un plan, les joueurs durent rapidement rejoindre les ruines afin de gagner un peu de temps. Malheureusement pour eux, ces même ruines qui les avaient protégés étaient devenues l'endroit le moins sécurisé pour la taupe. Gamble, Jenna et Pitt ont déjà été éliminés, comment vont faire les quatre autres afin de protéger la Taupe ? Comment vont faire Toadico et Lays, sans lampe torche, pour s'enfuir sans se faire toucher par les tireurs ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

22 : **Journal d'Adieux.**

Lays et Toadico courraient désormais sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Lays avait éternué lorsque des gardes étaient proches d'eux, en faisant des proies faciles. Désormais à la recherche de la sortie, les deux joueurs se ruèrent dans des directions hasardeuses.

« -Lays ! Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc ! l'interpella Toadico. J'ai toujours ma lampe torche tu sais ! Tu as utilisé la tienne mais la mienne est restée dans ma poche.

-Oui, je veux bien, mais comment tu veux t'en servir ? On ne peut pas se repérer vu qu'on a avancé un peu au hasard...

-Attention, projectile derrière-toi ! cria Toadico en plongeant sur le sol.

-Aaaaah ! hurla Lays en essayant de se protéger.

-Ouf, c'est pas passé loin, va falloir qu'on accélère le pas ! commenta Toadico en aidant Lays puis en courant vers ce qu'elle pensait être la sortie. »

Les deux amis progressaient rapidement dans le dédale, lorsqu'ils entendirent quelque chose de surprenant.

« -AÏE ! cria Boonty d'une voix fausse.

-Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Tu vas les attirer vers nous ! l'insulta Tanoo.

-Non mais tu t'es vu franchement ? Tu ne sais rien faire à part te plaindre ! Utilise ton cerveau une fois de temps en temps ! lança de manière virulente l'ectoplasme. »

 **Tanoo** : Boonty et moi sommes hors de danger, et il faut qu'elle la ramène pour que les autres se mettre à notre poursuite. C'est pas parce qu'un sabotage est évident qu'il n'est pas un sabotage pour autant. En plus, ça va bien cinq minutes, c'est tout le temps elle qui nous met dans des situations inextricables.

 **Boonty** : Tanoo et ses airs supérieurs me courent sur le haricot. On voit bien qu'il fait tout pour gagner, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable avec tout le monde. Il n'a qu'à rester avec Pitt, s'il préfère sa petite alliance minable à un travail de groupe unique.

Trois agents engagés par la production se mirent à poursuivre Boonty et Tanoo qui fuirent dans deux directions différentes.

 **Boonty** : Tant pis pour Tanoo. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire à ce moment là.

...

« -A terre ! ordonna Lays alors que deux balles de peintures allaient les atteindre, lui et Toadico.

-Je commence à fatiguer, fit Toadico en se relevant.

-Je me demande combien de temps il reste...

-Avec un peu de chance, plus beaucoup de temps... »

...

Ailleurs, Boonty était parvenue à atteindre le sommet de la falaise en passant par les Ruines Noki. Satisfaite, elle sourit et se frotta les mains. Elle n'avait pas décroché le gros lot, mais n'allait pas repartir bredouille...

 **Boonty** : L'égoïsme, c'est mal. Mais n'est-on pas tous plus ou moins égoïstes ?

...

Lays et Toadico avaient désormais la majorité des gardes à leur trousse. Un peu surpris, déconfits et mécontents à la fois, les deux compères firent leur maximum et atteignirent finalement la sortie.

« -Echec et Mat. »

Malheureusement, les agents engagés par la production leur avaient tendu une embuscade... Lays, et Toadico, deux des trois survivants, furent escortés auprès de Boonty, la troisième survivante, avec les quatre autres éliminés, Gamble, Jenna, Pitt et Tanoo, touché peu de temps avant la fin du jeu.

...

Topi-Taupe et les sept joueurs encore en lice se tenaient au sommet de la Cascade Noki, attendant l'hélicoptère qui leur permettrait de rentrer au plus vite à l'Hôtel Sirena. Malgré la montée d'adrénaline récente, certains joueurs commençaient à piquer du nez, annonçant qu'ils étaient épuisés par cette escapade nocturne.

« -Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette épreuve ? demanda gaiment Topi-Taupe aux joueurs.

-Sadique, lança un Gamble quelque peu irrité d'avoir été surpassé par certains joueurs. »

D'autres grognements quasiment inaudibles et incompréhensibles se firent entendre.

« -Oh, vous n'avez donc pas aimé ma surprise ? sourit mystérieusement Topi-Taupe.

-Je pense l'avoir appréciée, confirma Boonty en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ne me dites pas... Ne me dites pas qu'elle a ENCORE eu une exemption ? s'enquit Tanoo, encore une fois énervé.

-Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas gagné d'exemption pour le prochain quiz. »

Tanoo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« -Par contre j'ai gagné un +1 pour ce même test, ajouta l'ectoplasme arborant un sourire en coin à la vue de l'expression singulière du Tanoomba.

-Oui, acquiesça Topi-Taupe. L'un d'entre vous a reçu une enveloppe avec des instructions complémentaires. Cette personne était Boonty. Elle avait la possibilité de gagner un +1, comme n'importe quelle personne atteignant par ses propres moyens le sommet de cette colline. Il me semble que Lays et Toadico avaient aussi envisagé de s'enfuir par les hauteurs. S'ils avaient réussi, eux aussi auraient bénéficié de +1. Boonty avait aussi le choix de briser la Taupe, une fois la dernière survivante, afin de remporter une carte d'exemption.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire de toute manière. Un +1 est suffisant.

-Je suis content que tu n'aies pas essayé de nous faire perdre, déclara un Lays rassuré.

-On ne peut pas dire ça de tout le monde, lança amèrement Tanoo.

-Parce que tu étais d'une grande aide toi, c'est sûr, dit sarcastiquement Toadico.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'avez tenu que trente trois minutes, ce qui est malheureusement trop insuffisant pour vous récompenser. Je regrette de vous annoncer que vous avez perdu. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 0

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **157 000**

« -Wee-hoo. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas totalement échoué à une épreuve, remarqua difficilement Gamble.

-Bah, il y en a toujours d'autres.

-Ce n'est pas faux Pitt. Mais tout d'abord, je pense que vous aimeriez bien vous reposer, n'est-ce pas ? L'hélicoptère arrive ! »

 **Jenna** : De toute manière, je pense qu'on était trop désorganisés et fatigués pour pouvoir remporter cette épreuve. Je crois qu'on n'a jamais frôlé la victoire durant cette épreuve, on a juste évité de perdre plusieurs fois au début du jeu.

 **Lays** : C'est clair, tout le monde n'essayait pas de donner son maximum pendant cette épreuve. Les seuls qui ont essayé sont Toadico et moi, et je n'ai pas peur de le dire. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire en quoi les autres n'ont pas été performants du tout...

 **Boonty** : J'ai remarqué que Gamble échouait souvent lorsque l'on attendait de lui des résultats probants. Ça m'a d'autant plus choquée que je pensais que cette épreuve était faite pour lui. Stratégie d'un joueur sincère ou Taupe ? Mon cœur balance.

 **Pitt** : Boonty est trop avantagée dans ce jeu. Si la personne que je suspecte d'être la Taupe se fait éliminer, je voterais à cent pour cent pour elle pendant les quizzes. C'est impensable qu'elle récolte avantages sur avantages.

...

Après une grasse matinée bien méritée, les six joueurs et le mystérieux intrus connu sous le nom de La Taupe prenaient un petit déjeuner, sans aucune animosité. Il semblerait qu'il ne leur fallait qu'un peu de repos afin de retrouver leurs personnalités habituelles.

 **Gamble** : Ce jeu est réellement stressant, même s'il n'en a pas l'air. Au début, on pensait jouer pour le fun, mais on accumule de plus en plus de pression au fil des épisodes, parce qu'on n'a justement pas envie de quitter le jeu, mais qu'une erreur est bien vite arrivée. Personnellement, je sais que je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver qui est la Taupe.

A table, les discussions allaient bon train, et on parlait même de l'épreuve de la veille comme d'une plaisanterie.

« -Et là, Pitt était du genre : « UNE DISTRACTION ! ». Il a allumé sa lampe torche et on s'est fait capter, conta le Maskass jaune.

-Oh bah tu sais, avec Boonty on n'a pas été mieux, pas vrai ? la questionna Jenna de manière aimable.

-Je ne peux pas le nier, répondit cette dernière sur le même ton.

-Lays et moi on n'a pas arrêté de faire des plongeons ! se rappela Toadico.

-C'était fun ! On se serait cru dans Matrix ! approuva le Yoshi bleu.

-Oh pitié, ne parle pas de Matrix. Je crois que je ne verrais plus ce film de la même manière après avoir rencontré Masskon... »

Une fois cet échange terminé, les joueurs allaient vaquer à leurs occupations, lorsqu'ils virent le présentateur arriver, leurs journaux à la main.

 **Jenna** : Lorsque j'ai vu Topi-Taupe arriver avec nos journaux, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je regrette encore d'avoir passé ce marché avec Boonty lors de l'épisode trois. J'espère vraiment qu'on ne va pas les échanger. Pour peu que je me retrouve avec celui de la Taupe, je suis cuite.

 **Pitt** : Ça semblait à la fois effrayant et intéressant. Je me demandais ce qu'il comptait faire avec eux.

« -Bonjour ! Bonjour ! les salua de manière joviale la taupe.

-Heu... Salut ? tenta Tanoo, surpris par l'apparition soudaine de l'animateur.

-Que dites-vous de participer à un petit jeu ?

-Laisse-moi deviner... Une épreuve à laquelle nous sommes obligés de participer est-elle le synonyme du petit jeu ? demanda ironiquement et de manière inoffensive Toadico.

-Pas du tout ! Vous n'êtes même pas obligés d'accepter ! les surprit Topi-Taupe. Souhaitez-vous tout de même que je vous explique ce qu'est cette épreuve ? Cette quatorzième mission est facultative après tout.

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Gamble pour les autres. »

Topi-Taupe s'éclaircit la gorge puis hocha la tête.

« -La mission quatorze se nomme « Mémoires du Passé ». Etant donné que nous sommes arrivés à l'Episode six, j'arracherais la sixième page de chacun de vos journaux. Je lirais à voix haute cette page, et vous devrez identifier l'auteur de cet extrait. Celui-ci n'a pas le droit d'indiquer par un quelconque moyen que c'est le sien. Cette épreuve vaut douze mille pièces et vous la remporterez si vous identifiez correctement quatre extraits sur sept. Pourront répondre les joueurs dont les noms seront cités dans le passage que je lirais... Peut-être vais-je vous laisser quelques minutes pour vous concerter d'abord. »

Les joueurs acquiescèrent et détournèrent leur attention de leur présentateur.

 **Jenna** : Ce n'était peut-être qu'une seule page, mais ça faisait toujours des informations perdues, ou plutôt des informations gagnées pour les autres...

 **Toadico** : Si seulement je me souvenais de ce que j'avais écrit sur ma sixième page... Je pourrais refuser ou accepter plus facilement. Mais à voir la tête de certains « mâles Alpha » du groupe, je doute que refuser soit une option...

« -Vous pensez vraiment que douze mille pièces valent nos journaux ? Le mien est un peu personnel, hésita Lays.

-Tu as des trucs à cacher au moins ? demanda de manière inquisitrice Gamble.

-Non ! dit brusquement Lays, pris au dépourvu. Je disais qu'il y avait des choses personnelles, du genre vraiment personnelles.

-Relax, je ne pense pas que tu sois la Taupe de toute manière. »

 **Lays** : Quand on me dit que je ne suis pas la Taupe, ça me soulage et ça m'exaspère un peu aussi. Si personne ne me suspecte, je pense que j'ai moins de chance d'arriver en finale.

« -Et ce n'est qu'une page de toute manière, relativisa Tanoo.

-Imagine, si tu atteins le dernier quiz et que tu as besoin d'une réponse, mais que comme par hasard, tu te rends compte que la réponse se trouvait dans la page arrachée. Si tu perds à quelques secondes ou à une réponse près, tu seras vraiment vexé, non ? tenta de le coincer Toadico.

-Ça ne marche pas, parce que l'autre aussi aura perdu sa sixième page, nota Boonty.

-On n'a pas tous la même sixième page, lui sourit Toadico.

-Pitt, t'en penses quoi ? le questionna Jenna.

-On peut gagner douze mille pièces sans trop se fatiguer, donc je suis plutôt pour. Mais ne me demandez pas de trancher.

-Trop tard ! rit Gamble.

-Nous acceptons ! résuma Tanoo à l'adresse de Topi-Taupe. »

Topi-Taupe hocha la tête, puis ouvrit un journal non-identifiable aux yeux des joueurs. Il compta jusqu'à la sixième page, puis l'arracha.

« -'Ma coalition avec Lara... Quel désastre ! Je pensais sincèrement qu'on pourrait arriver jusqu'en finale. Ca me dérange un peu de dire ça aussi, mais son élimination ne m'a pas apporté grand chose non plus, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas la Taupe. Après tout, quel genre de Taupe-'

-Il n'y a pas de suite ? le questionna Gamble.

-Je vous ai lu tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette page, répondit Topi-Taupe.

-Bah peu importe. Je pense qu'on sait tous plus ou moins que c'est le journal de Jenna, pas vrai ?

-C'est plus facile que je ne le pensais, déclara Jenna après que Topi-Taupe a confirmé la réponse de son partenaire. »

Topi-Taupe répéta son manège, mais cette fois, il ne lit rien et montra simplement la page aux joueurs.

« -PITT ! crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

-Une fois de plus, c'est correct. Passons à la suivante. 'Boonty... Si elle n'est pas la Taupe, je me demande ce qu'elle est. Elle obtient exemption sur exemption, remporte tous les prix et est au courant de toutes les surprises de l'émission. Tout à l'heure encore, elle a suggéré que nous allions chercher nos affaires pour la vente aux enchères. Peut-être que j'exagère, parce que c'est seulement sa première exemption, mais je trouve ça louche...' C'est à Boonty d'essayer de deviner.

-Je sais déjà que ce journal n'appartient pas à trois d'entre nous... Ça ne m'avance pas plus que ça, mais bon... Je dirais Lays ?

-Incorrect ! Bon, je passe au suivant.

-On ne peut pas savoir à qui était ce journal ? demanda Pitt.

-Non, ça serait bien trop facile sinon, rétorqua Topi-Taupe en souriant. 'Quels genres de groupe Gamble a t-il encore imaginé ? Ça me dépasse... Je pense qu'il y a eu du sabotage dans l'air, de sa part. Quoi que Harik pourrait bien être la Taupe lui aussi, avec ses poussées d'intelligence.' Gamble, bonne chance...

-Vu le style d'écriture et l'attitude d'un certain individu ici... Je dirais que c'est Tanoo qui a écrit ça, lui dit le Maskass.

-Hmm, c'est incorrect, désolé, répondit le présentateur avant d'arracher une autre sixième page. 'J'ai encore pas mal gaffé pendant cet épisode. Le super trio a survécu à un nouvel épisode ! J'espère qu'on continuera comme ça, jusqu'à la fin. L'élimination d'Angelina était un peu triste par contre... Elle qui voulait visiter l'Île Delphino, elle n'a pas vu grand chose.' N'importe qui peut essayer de deviner.

-C'est celui de Toadico vu que je ne me souviens pas avoir écrit ça, déclara posément Lays.

-Correct ! s'écria Topi-Taupe. Encore un et vous avez gagné. »

Topi-Taupe prit un autre journal au hasard, puis arracha sa sixième page.

« -'Taupes Potentielles : Boonty, Tanoo, Pitt et Jenna. Innocents : Lays, Gamble, Dayzee et Harik. Inclassables : Elder et Toadico.' Boonty, Tanoo, Pitt et Jenna peuvent essayer de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, commença Jenna, mais je serais d'avis à suivre la logique. Généralement, quand on dresse une liste de possibilité, on met celle pour laquelle on est le plus sûr en premier.

-J'ai juste un peu peur de la logique de certaines personnes ici, railla Pitt.

-Donc... Lays a écrit ce passage, pas vrai ?

-C'est faux. Ce journal est votre dernière chance d'ajouter les douze mille pièces à la cagnotte... »

Topi-Taupe allait déchirer la sixième page du dernier journal lorsqu'il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il prit le journal à deux mains et entreprit de l'ouvrir afin de montrer son contenu aux joueurs. Le journal semblait...vide.

« Super ! On vient de perdre douze mille pièces ! ragea Tanoo.

-Il semblerait que ça soit le cas en effet, confirma Topi-Taupe.

-Vraiment ? Je me le demande, dit Boonty en riant.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te marres alors qu'on a perdu je ne sais combien de pièces en si peu de temps ? l'interrogea Gamble.

-En fait, je crois que je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire, fit pensivement Jenna. Tu vas utiliser une autre méthode pour identifier l'auteur de cet extrait, c'est ça ? Tu vas procéder par élimination, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Tu as tout à fait compris. Laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi nous avons gagné. Nous savons déjà que trois personnes ont été confirmées : Jenna, Pitt et Toadico. Je sais aussi quelle est l'entrée de journal que j'ai écrit. Il ne reste plus qu'à identifier trois autres choses. Si l'avant-dernier journal n'est pas celui de Lays, il est forcément celui de Gamble, je ne pense pas me tromper sur ce point là. Ce qui nous laisse Lays et Tanoo. Mais n'oublions pas que pour un certain journal, n'appartenant encore à personne, j'ai proposé la réponse « Lays », qui m'a été refusée. Si ce journal n'est encore attribué à personne et que Lays n'en est pas l'auteur, cela signifie donc que Tanoo a écrit cette page. Lays est donc celui qui possède le journal vide, voilà ma réponse Topi-Taupe.

-C'est une bonne réponse... Je suis un peu choqué par ce retournement de situation de dernière minute, à vrai dire...

-Je suis persuadée que certains joueurs de la saison précédente auraient utilisé la même méthode que moi, répondit sincèrement Boonty.

-Il y a toujours quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, avoua Lays.

-Moi aussi. Comment ton journal peut-il être vide alors que je t'ai vu écrire dedans plus d'une fois ? Je suis sûre que tu as dépassé la sixième page en plus, se rappela une Toadico convaincue de ce qu'elle disait.

-Ben c'est ça le problème, je ne sais pas non plus... »

Jenna s'approcha du journal de Lays et le prit dans ses mains.

« -Hey ! Tu pourrais au moins demander si tu veux des informations ! cria Lays à l'injustice.

-J'ai l'impression... Ah ! Je m'en doutais ! s'écria la jeune femme. »

Lays avait commencé son journal par la fin, sûrement en le tenant à l'envers au début du jeu.

« -Wooo... J'avais jamais remarqué, avoua le dinosaure bleu.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, félicitations ! Vous venez de remporter les douze mille pièces ! les congratula Topi-Taupe. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 12 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **169 000**

Les joueurs se félicitèrent de voir que la cagnotte de l'équipe atteignait des proportions plus qu'intéressantes. Malheureusement pour eux, Topi-Taupe brisa cette courte harmonie.

« -C'est avec une bien belle victoire que vous terminez l'épisode six, les complimenta Topi-Taupe. Ce soir, vous prendrez votre sixième questionnaire, bonne chance à tous ! Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations en attendant cette heure fatidique, à plus tard ! »

 **Toadico** : J'ai de plus en plus de doutes concernant Boonty. Lays pense qu'elle n'est pas la Taupe et qu'on devrait se focaliser sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais il y a quelque chose à propos d'elle qui cloche. Je ne la sens pas du tout...

 **Jenna** : Lays a peut-être fait une erreur depuis le début du jeu en commençant son journal à l'envers, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est excusé. La Taupe sait à l'avance quels sont les challenges qui vont venir, alors il aurait facilement pu faire passer un sabotage pour une étourderie. En plus de ça, c'est Lays. Qui ne lui pardonnerait une erreur ?

 **Gamble** : Je dois avouer que Boonty était particulièrement clairvoyante pendant cette épreuve. Peut-être même trop. Son raisonnement était logique et sans faille notoire, mais elle sait mentir, donc ça ne prouve pas grand chose. C'est plus l'accumulation de choses suspicieuses qui me fait penser qu'elle pourrait être la Taupe.

 **Boonty** : Beaucoup de personnes me suspectent d'être la Taupe, c'est un fait. Mais ces même personnes oublient bien souvent que malgré les divers avantages auxquels j'ai eu accès durant le jeu, je n'ai pas saboté tant d'épreuves que ça. D'accord, je veux bien avouer que pour les premières, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé. Mais en tout, ça faisait combien de pièces perdues ? Trois mille. Uniquement trois mille sur un épisode.

 **Pitt** : Tout le monde s'intéresse à Boonty et oublie clairement que Gamble a été la raison de deux mauvaises réponses. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais c'est la vérité.

...

Tanoo et Pitt se trouvaient dans leur chambre, à l'écart des autres participants, afin de mettre au point leurs plans pour le soir. Après avoir complété avec succès cinq questionnaires, ils n'étaient pas prêts à repartir chez eux au bout du sixième.

« -N'empêche, ce jeu est presque trop facile, se plaignit Tanoo.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, lui répondit Pitt.

-J'aurais tout de même bien aimé trouver la Taupe un peu plus tard dans le jeu... Vers la fin de l'épisode sept par exemple. Parce que là, j'ai plus l'impression d'être en vacances que de démasquer l'intrus du groupe.

-Les épreuves sont tout de même un peu plus intéressantes qu'au début du jeu, pointa Pitt. »

 **Tanoo** : Au début du jeu, je voulais créer une coalition avec un partenaire fort et robuste, mais pas très malin, afin de l'embobiner facilement et de le faire paraître suspect au possible. Pitt n'est pas fort ni robuste, mais il n'est pas bête pour autant, je suis très content de m'être allié avec lui. Il y a juste quelque chose qui me gêne. Parfois, il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'il n'en dit.

 **Pitt** : Je pense que j'ai grandi. Cette aventure m'a donné quelques leçons déjà, notamment par rapport au travail d'équipe. Avant je serais resté dans mon coin et j'aurais tout fait tout seul, ou au contraire je n'aurais rien fait. C'est un point positif pour moi, et j'espère m'améliorer davantage lors des prochains épisodes.

...

« -Boonty me fait un peu de peine à rester toute seule comme ça, remarqua Lays.

-Faut dire qu'elle ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressée au groupe. Enfin, c'est pas ce que je veux dire mais bon, tu me comprends quoi, sourit Toadico.

-Pas vraiment...

-Oh Lays ! lui reprocha pour rire Toadico. »

 **Lays** : J'imagine qu'à ce stade de l'aventure, c'est pas encore du chacun pour soi, mais on s'en rapproche progressivement. Le seul problème, c'est que Boonty n'a pas vraiment de partenaire. On est tous associés par paires, sauf elle...

 **Toadico** : J'ai face à moi six adversaires... Je ne me sens pas super confiante pour l'élimination de ce soir.

« -Hey Boonty ! l'interpella le Yoshi bleu. Tu veux pas rester avec nous en attendant le quiz ?

-Pourquoi pas ? »

 **Toadico** : Lays a la capacité étonnante de pouvoir lier contact avec n'importe qui. C'est impressionnant parfois... Je me demande comment il fait parce que j'ai franchement du mal avec Tanoo et Boonty.

...

Jenna et Gamble se trouvaient dehors, sur les chaises longues, et discutaient aussi du jeu. Contrairement à Tanoo et Pitt qui se faisaient entièrement confiance, ces deux-là, alliés depuis moins longtemps, ne se partageaient pas toutes leurs découvertes.

 **Gamble** : Je pense que vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai raconté la dernière fois, pas vrai ? Je ne fais toujours pas confiance à cent pour cent à Jenna... Alors oui, je veux bien croire qu'elle a fait moins de gaffes durant cet épisode, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'oublie. Loin de là !

« -Tu ne trouves pas que Lays avait un comportement bizarre pendant l'épreuve ? s'enquit Gamble.

-Boonty aussi. Elle m'a surprise, une fois de plus.

-En même temps, cite-moi les moments durant lesquels elle n'a pas été suspicieuse...

-Tu n'as pas tort, se mit à rire la professeur d'anglais. Sérieusement, tu vas partir sur qui pour ce questionnaire ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas trop, avoua franchement le Maskass jaune.

-Est-ce qu'on...devrait essayer de mettre les même réponses ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Heu, je ne sais pas ? Peut-être parce que tu t'es imposé comme chef de groupe et que c'est toi qui a voulu débuter cette coalition, non ? répondit intelligemment Jenna.

-Bon d'accord, t'as gagné. Perso, je pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée que ça, mais on pourrait toujours essayer de coincer la Taupe, non ?

 **Jenna** : Un sabotage évident reste un sabotage. Je vais me baser là-dessus pour répondre au quiz de ce soir.

...

Topi-Taupe et les joueurs étaient, comme à l'accoutumée avant chaque questionnaire d'élimination, attablés. Contrairement à la majorité des repas, Topi-Taupe se joignit à la conversation.

« -Ça fait vraiment longtemps que vous êtes là, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-J'avoue, on dirait des journées qui comptent triple, répondit aussitôt le dinosaure.

-Ma famille me manque énormément, soupira Toadico.

-C'est vrai que...je n'ai rien contre vous, mais je me sens un peu seul parfois, compléta Gamble. »

Des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre dans la salle.

« -Hé bien, rassurez-vous ! A un certain moment du prochain épisode, vous aurez l'opportunité de retrouver un membre de votre famille, ainsi que de récents amis ou ennemis, qui sait ?

-Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir revoir Vico, mon petit frère ? s'extasia Lays.

-Heuuu... Tu penses pas qu'il soit un peu...jeune pour ça ? le questionna Toadico.

-C'est pas faux, mais il me manque vraiment tu sais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'adore et me suit partout quand je suis à la maison ! rit Lays.

-Hé, t'es pas le grand frère pour rien ! J'espère que je verrais maman pour ma part.

-Oh, c'est mignon ! se moqua Lays.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! s'exclama Toadico en plaisantant.

-J'aimerais bien voir Sean ! sourit Jenna. C'est mon petit ami.

-Et moi ma sœur, Nocta ! se réjouit Boonty.

-Haha ! On verra bien. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'un d'entre vous reverra malheureusement sa famille plus tôt que prévu... Je parle bien sûr de la sixième victime de la Taupe. Ce qui me fait penser que le questionnaire n'attend plus que vous... »

Aussitôt, Tanoo, l'un des joueurs les plus concentrés pendant les questionnaires, si ce n'est le plus concentré, sauta de sa chaise et partit précipitamment pour répondre au questionnaire.

...

1 : La Taupe a t-elle reçu un avantage quelconque durant cet épisode ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Tanoo** : Il est vrai que Boonty est un suspect de choix, mais Pitt et moi avons d'autres projets pour ce soir. Des projets qui, je pense, nous permettront de continuer à jouer dans ce jeu.

2 : Lors de l'épreuve Chance ou Compétence, qu'a fait la Taupe ?

-Elle a disputé une partie de Poker

-Elle a tenté de faire fructifier la somme de vingt mille pièces

-Elle n'a rien fait

3 : Lors de l'épreuve Chance ou Compétence, la Taupe s'est-elle vue offrir une exemption ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Toadico** : Ça me paraissait évident que Gamble avait été avantagé lors de cette épreuve. D'ailleurs, cela me fait penser que Jenna était elle aussi souvent avantagée dans les anciennes épreuves. Elle a peut-être fait profil bas ces derniers temps, mais ça ne l'enlève pas de ma liste de suspects...

4 : Lors de l'épreuve Chance ou Compétence, quelle place la Taupe occupait-elle lors de la partie de poker ?

-Gagnant

-Deuxième

-Troisième

-Quatrième

-La Taupe n'a pas joué au poker

5 : Lors de l'épreuve Sauvez la Taupe, la Taupe s'est fait éliminée en...

-Première position

-Deuxième position

-Troisième position

-Quatrième position

-La Taupe a survécu

 **Lays** : Lors de cette épreuve, Gamble nous a offert une bien piètre performance. Pitt et Tanoo, qui étaient dans son groupe, ont même réussi à s'échapper. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Gamble semble plus athlétique que ces deux-là. Enfin, je ne peux pas oublier les deux gaffes de Jenna, l'une d'entre elle nous ayant quasiment fait perdre le jeu, le fait que Boonty a comme par hasard réussi à atteindre le sommet, et le fait que Pitt a donné sa localisation aux agents engagés par la production. L'air de rien, il s'est passé pas mal de choses pendant cette épreuve !

6 : Lors de l'épreuve Mémoires du Passé, le passage écrit pas la Taupe a t-il été correctement identifié ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Gamble** : Boonty nous a peut-être fait gagner l'épreuve, mais ça ne l'innocente pas pour autant ! J'aimerais tout de même porter votre attention sur le parcours de cette Boo, qui a été très mouvementé. Un coup elle nous fait gagner une épreuve, un autre elle ne fait rien, un coup elle ne participe pas à l'épreuve, un autre elle enfreint une règle... Bref...

7 : Lors de l'épreuve Sauvez la Taupe, quelle direction la Taupe devait-elle prendre initialement ?

-Les Ruines Noki

-Les Falaises Noki

-Le Palmier Isolé

 **Pitt** : Gamble a encore une fois pris une décision, et sa décision nous a encore une fois fait perdre. Toadico reste pour moi la plus suspicieuse, principalement parce qu'elle a refusé d'aider Jenna et Boonty pendant la première épreuve de cet épisode. Je pense qu'elle aurait aussi pu saboter pendant la deuxième épreuve, mais Lays n'a rien dit de tel. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas remarqué...

8 : Au dernier repas, la Taupe a t-elle mentionné le nom de son être cher ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Jenna** : Ça fait maintenant six épisodes que nous participons à ce jeu... Six épisodes, et je n'ai toujours aucune certitude quant à l'identité de la Taupe. Alors oui, c'est sûr, j'ai quelques idées. Mais ces idées peuvent très bien être balayées du jour au lendemain. On n'est jamais sûrs de rien dans ce jeu.

9 : Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Décoratrice d'Intérieur

-Couturier

-Croupier

-Professeur d'Anglais

-Artiste

-Magicienne

-Pilote d'Hélicoptère

 **Boonty** : Apparemment, je suis la seule à ne pas avoir d'alliance. Personnellement, je trouve que je mérite d'empocher la récompense plus que quiconque, étant donné que je suis arrivée seule jusqu'ici. Pour le moment, je vais baser mon vote par rapport aux résultats des épreuves, en espérant que je trouve rapidement un indice qui pourrait me mener à l'identité de la Taupe. J'en ai déjà un mais il m'en faudrait plus.

10 : Qui est la Taupe ?

-Gamble

-Toadico

-Tanoo

-Jenna

-Lays

-Boonty

-Pitt

...

Cette fois-ci, Topi-Taupe avait donné rendez-vous aux joueurs sur la terrasse de l'Hôtel Sirena pour la sixième élimination. Les candidats ne se firent pas prier et s'installèrent sur les chaises mises à leur disposition.

« -Bienvenue pour ce qui sera votre sixième cérémonie d'exécution. Laissez-moi vous rappeler brièvement les règles de cette élimination. Si, lorsque votre nom est entré dans l'ordinateur, une lumière s'affiche, cela signifie que vous poursuivez l'aventure. Par contre, si l'écran est teinté de rouge...cela signifie que vous êtes la sixième victime de la Taupe. Des volontaires ? questionna le présentateur. »

Deux personnes levèrent la main, l'une toutefois plus rapide que l'autre. Tanoo s'avança jusqu'à la télévision et attendit le verdict, confiant.

 **TANOO**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Il repartit s'asseoir, son habituel sourire en coin ne le quittant pas un instant. Pitt se leva à son tour, tout aussi sûr de lui que son partenaire de coalition.

 **PITT**

…

…

…

 **ROUGE**

« -Pitt, je suis désolé, mais tu es la sixième victime de la Taupe. Tu vas devoir quitter le jeu instamment, lui annonça formellement Topi-Taupe. »

Le verdict était tombé, Pitt était exécuté. A la surprise de la majorité des joueurs, il se leva et prit la peine de les saluer individuellement avant de partir. Le Pidgit bleu alla ensuite rejoindre Topi-Taupe tout en portant ses bagages. Il se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois vers les joueurs, puis prononça ces mots :

« -C'était amusant le temps que ça a duré. Bonne chance à tous. »

Il fixa ensuite Tanoo quelques secondes puis s'en alla vers le quai de la Plage Sirena. Ce silence dû au départ de l'énigmatique Pitt fut brisé par des joueurs surpris et impatients à l'idée de connaître les raisons de l'élimination de l'oiseau.

« -Ça fait bizarre de dire ça, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se ferait éliminer. C'était le genre de joueur discret, mais pas assez discret pour passer inaperçu, se rappela Jenna.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne l'entendait pas beaucoup, mais c'est normal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire, contrairement à certaines personnes, lança Tanoo avec véhémence.

-Relax Tanoo, ce n'est pas de notre faute s'il s'est fait éliminer ! tenta de le calmer Toadico. Il a juste marqué le moins de bonnes réponses au questionnaire.

-Son départ était pas mal classe, remarqua Lays. On aurait dit quelqu'un de différent... »

Gamble hocha la tête verticalement.

« -Je pense que le jeu l'a changé. S'il avait été éliminé au départ, il nous aurait lancé une remarque piquante et ne serait pas venu nous dire au revoir.

-On ne le remarquait pas, enfin, surtout vous parce que moi... Mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, vous vous rendez sûrement compte qu'on a perdu une partie de l'équipe. Il était temps, déclara Tanoo.

-Mais son départ n'apporte certainement pas que de la tristesse à notre groupe. A mon avis, il doit laisser pas mal d'entre nous dans la confusion, pointa Boonty.

-C'est vrai que j'avais basé quelques unes de mes réponses sur lui, avoua difficilement Lays. »

Les joueurs marquèrent un gros blanc.

« -A chaque élimination, c'est la même chose. C'est la déprime, soupira finalement Jenna, recevant beaucoup de signes affirmatifs de la part des joueurs. »

...

Pitt et Topi-Taupe se tenaient sur le pont du bateau qui allait ramener Pitt sur la Place Delphino.

« -Tiens, TT vient avec moi ? Ça ne présage rien de bon, sourit Pitt.

-J'ai quelques affaires à régler. Bon Pitt, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que le jeu t'a plu, pas vrai ?

-J'ai vraiment eu du mal au début... Il faut dire que je n'aimais pas vraiment vos épreuves. Heureusement, elle se sont améliorées au fil du temps.

-On va peut-être dire qu'il est temps que je me recycle, mais qu'as-tu le plus apprécié ?

-Le jeu, tout simplement. C'était très enrichissant, et ça m'a changé, d'un certain point de vue. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai changé tout en restant moi-même. Enfin, je suis certain que c'est le cas de nombreux autres joueurs.

-Et, tu as un moment favori ?

-Mon moment préféré ? Sûrement lorsque la Taupe sabotait avec habileté les défis, comme celui du Parc Pinna.

-Huh ? laissa s'échapper un présentateur surpris.

-Mmmh ? Qu'y a t-il ?

-Non rien, je suis juste surpris de constater que tu as préféré ce moment-là... Je veux dire, la plupart des joueurs se souviennent des moments où ils ont été le héros quand il se font éliminer, mais pas toi... C'est étrange et particulièrement amusant.

-Je suis singulier après tout, fit mystérieusement le peintre.

-Hahaha ! En tout cas, à très très bientôt ! »


	23. Question de Confiance

_Précédemment, les sept joueurs devaient protéger une taupe en plastique. Malheureusement, leur manque de préparation les a amenés vers une défaite lorsque les agents engagés par la production ont visé et atteint avec succès la taupe qui siégeait dans les bras de Lays. Néanmoins, l'épisode six se termina joyeusement. En effet, les joueurs sacrifièrent la sixième page de leur journal et tentèrent de deviner qui avait écrit quoi. Grâce à Boonty, le groupe remporta l'épreuve. Puis vint l'heure fatidique du questionnaire d'élimination. A la fin de la cérémonie d'exécution, Pitt dut partir devant les regards ébahis de la majorité des joueurs. Il ne sont plus que six... Seuls trois épisodes nous séparent désormais de la finale... Qui parviendra a l'atteindre ? Qui remportera la cagnotte de l'équipe ? Qui...est la Taupe ?_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

23 : **Question de Confiance**

Une fois de plus le soleil se leva sur la paisible Plage Sirena, et les joueurs se réveillèrent peu après. La Plage Sirena avait de splendide le fait que le soleil se levait et se couchait aux même heures, peu importe le jour de l'année. Les six survivants se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans la salle à manger.

 **Tanoo** : Je vais vous dire la vérité. Ça me fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment chier que Pitt soit parti ! Toute ma stratégie est foutue en l'air, j'ai perdu mon allié et la personne la plus cool de ce jeu, et maintenant je deviens une proie alors que j'étais un prédateur depuis le départ ! C'est naze !

 **Lays** : On a du mal à s'imaginer qu'il y a peu, nous étions douze. Notre groupe a considérablement rétréci. Le jeu va devenir de plus en plus dur, car à la moindre erreur, on est fichu. Avec le départ de Pitt, nous ne sommes plus que six. Ça va devenir de plus en plus simple de trouver la Taupe, mais cela va aussi être de plus en plus dur...

 **Gamble** : Actuellement, je ne me fais pas trop de mouron. Ça me peine de dire ça, mais le départ de Pitt avantage tout le monde. A part Tanoo, bien sûr. On était plein à penser que Pitt pouvait être la Taupe, donc ça réduit nos suspects. Il était temps que Tanoo revienne sur Terre de toute manière...

 **Jenna** : Gamble et moi sommes donc la seule alliance officielle restante, et même si Lays et Toadico travaillent ensemble, ils ne seront jamais aussi efficaces que nous deux, étant donné que nous essayons tout de même d'analyser les comportements de nos adversaires contrairement à eux. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien dans le jeu !

 **Toadico** : Pourquoi c'est si dur de découvrir qui est la Taupe ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas nous envoyer des signes ? Franchement, c'est un miracle que je sois arrivée si loin dans l'aventure. J'espère tout simplement que je n'ai pris la place de personne la méritant plus que moi.

 **Boonty** : Une fois que l'alliance de Jenna et de Gamble sera brisée, nous serons tous sur le même pied d'égalité, autant vous dire que j'ai hâte que cela arrive... Ne me méprenez pas, j'apprécie assez Jenna et Gamble, mais c'est une compétition, ce qui signifie qu'il y aura des perdants et des gagnants. Je compte bien me retrouver dans la seconde partie.

Les six joueurs étaient descendus à environ dix heures du matin, comme le leur avait dit Topi-Taupe. Ce dernier entra furtivement et s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter quelques uns des joueurs.

« -TT ! Faut arrêter les entrées surprises, c'est pas bon pour nos cœurs ! lui reprocha un Lays dynamique.

-Allons allons, vous commencez à savoir comment je fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en montrant ses belles dents blanches.

-Trop...de...lumière, articula péniblement Gamble en se servant de son bras comme d'un bouclier contrant la clarté du sourire du présentateur.

-Haha ! Bon, vous savez bien que je ne vous ai pas fait descendre pour rien, non ? Boonty, Gamble, Jenna, Tanoo, Lays et Toadico... Félicitations ! Vous êtes les six finalistes du jeu ! Courage, la finale arrive à grands pas ! »

Les joueurs s'applaudirent poliment tout en s'échangeant des sourires plus ou moins sincères.

« -J'ai eu vent de quelques disputes qui auraient eu lieu par le passé... Il faudra peut-être mettre votre rancœur de côté pour ce défi... Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'aura pas lieu ici ! ajouta Topi-Taupe en apercevant le regard courroucé de certains compétiteurs.

-C'est un endroit où nous sommes déjà allés ? demanda Jenna avec vigueur.

-Eh non, mais je ne dis plus un mot ! Sinon ça ne sera pas une surprise, sourit poliment l'animateur du jeu. Oh, et tant que j'y suis, il faudrait que vous me donniez le nom de la personne à qui vous faites le plus confiance ! J'imagine que ça ne sera pas évident pour tout le monde, mais faites de votre mieux. Oh, et dans votre intérêt, vous n'avez pas le droit de dire à la personne que vous choisirez que vous l'avez choisie, justement. Voici six papiers et six crayons, je vous laisse un peu de temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés après tout... »

Les six joueurs remplirent leur papier dans cet ordre : Lays, Toadico, Jenna, Gamble, Boonty et enfin Tanoo. Topi-Taupe collecta les intéressantes réponses puis invita les joueurs à le suivre. Ils allaient une fois de plus embarquer sur l'un des ferrys de l'île Delphino, mais celui-ci avait la particularité de les amener vers une destination qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité.

 **Jenna** : Dites de moi que je ne suis qu'une gamine, ça m'est égal ! Jusqu'à présent, cette aventure nous a fait vivre des moments forts ainsi qu'enrichissants, mais elle nous a permis de découvrir de magnifiques décors que je n'oublierai jamais. C'est ça aussi, la magie de la Taupe...

...

« -Oh mon dieu... C'est si joli ici, laissa s'échapper Jenna, le souffle coupé.

-Je me sens toujours coupable par rapport à Angelina... C'est vraiment triste qu'elle ne puisse pas voir de tels lieux, soupira Toadico. »

Topi-Taupe s'esclaffa silencieusement. Les six joueurs restants et le présentateur descendaient un chemin pavé de pierres de couleur pâle, arrosés légèrement par les brumisateurs environnants. Les Collines Bianco étaient véritablement un délice pour les yeux. La nature luxuriante se mariait admirablement bien avec les bâtiments nacrés, bâtis par les Pianta, s'élevant haut dans les cieux. Topi-Taupe et les candidats traversèrent un cours d'eau grâce à un pont de fortune, puis le présentateur les guida vers un musée.

« -Hey, c'est un musée du Jurassique, non ? demanda Lays, sans attendre de réponse pour autant.

-En effet, confirma Topi-Taupe. Il est nécessaire de connaître les réponses aux questions d'hier, afin d'avancer dans l'histoire, c'est pourquoi les musées sont des piliers du savoir, avec les livres, et c'est aussi pour cela que nous visitons celui-ci.

-Franchement, j'apprécie beaucoup les musées, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que nous ne sommes pas là que pour visiter... Ai-je tort ? questionna Boonty, pleine de tact, comme à l'accoutumée.

-Evidemment ! ne put s'empêcher de placer Tanoo.

-Avec un peu de chance, ce sera une épreuve plutôt simple, espéra sans trop de conviction Gamble. »

 **Gamble** : On sait tous que la Taupe est un superbe jeu... Mais il est surtout très fatiguant. On ne dort pas des masses la nuit, on réfléchit surtout. Enfin, on ne va pas se démoraliser maintenant, pas lorsque nous sommes si prêts du but ! La cagnotte de l'équipe attend que je vienne la sauver des griffes des producteurs après tout !

Topi-Taupe demanda aux joueurs de le suivre, puis les mena vers une salle particulière. Là-bas, la plupart d'entre eux en perdit ses mots. Malgré l'annonce qu'avait fait Topi-Taupe, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Les plus sensibles versèrent même une larme.

« -Maman ! s'écria Toadico, folle de joie.

-Mais c'est mon père ! sourit à pleine dent Gamble.

-Vico !

-Oh là là ! Sean est toujours aussi beau, s'extasia Jenna.

-Nocta est là aussi ! s'enthousiasma Boonty.

-Racoun est là lui aussi ! C'est mon meilleur ami, se reprit Tanoo calmement.

-C'est bizarre, ils n'ont pas l'air de nous voir, remarqua habilement Gamble. C'est du double vitrage ?

-Précisément, lui répondit majestueusement Topi-Taupe. Vos êtres chers ne peuvent ni vous entendre, ni vous voir. Ils sont ici car je les ai fait venir en tant que 'récompenses' de la future épreuve qui est plus qu'imminente. C'est l'une des épreuves les plus simples du jeu, elle ne vous demandera pas une grande force physique, n'ayez crainte. Cependant, vous ne pourrez pas vous blâmer si vous n'arrivez pas à voir vos proches... »

La curiosité des cinq joueurs avait été piquée au vif. La Taupe, elle, savait bien ce qui allait suivre et n'eut donc aucun mal à feindre un état d'anxiété.

« -Ce qui signifie ? demanda Tanoo, dans l'attente d'une réponse plus concise.

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai demandé il y a peu ? Je vous ai demandé à qui vous faisiez le plus confiance, non ? Hé bien, c'est maintenant que cette donnée va entrer en jeu. La personne en qui vous avez placé vos espérances tentera de vous réunir avec votre être cher. »

 **Lays** : Dès que Topi-Taupe a dit ça, j'ai commencé à stresser. Je suis sûr que de nombreux joueurs ont placé leur confiance en moi et j'ai vraiment peur de les décevoir et de ne pas pouvoir les laisser voir les membres de leur famille.

 **Gamble** : J'ai senti qu'il fallait que j'essaie de montrer à une personne que je lui faisais confiance, histoire de poursuivre à entretenir de bons rapports avec elle.

« -Cette épreuve se nomme 'Six proches et pourtant si lointains', elle vaut trente mille pièces. Situés devant cette même vitre, vous devrez répondre à cinq questions concernant la personne qui vous a choisis. Si vous répondez de la même manière que le proche de ce participant, mille pièces seront ajoutées à votre cagnotte. Il faut que trois de vos réponses concordent avec celles de l'être cher pour réunir ce dernier au candidat qu'il connaît. Vous êtes prêts ? »

 **Boonty** : Contrairement aux autres épreuves, nous avions une lourde part de responsabilité sur nos épaules. On ne jouait pas pour de l'argent, mais pour des sentiments. Je sentais que ça allait être lourd à porter pour certaines personnes.

 **Tanoo** : Aucun doute, c'était l'épreuve la plus stressante et la plus perfide de toutes celles que nous avions connues jusque là. Qui sait quels genres de questions vont être posées ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part des candidats, Topi-Taupe assuma qu'ils n'avaient aucune question et poursuivit. Il invita les autres joueurs à l'attendre dans la salle principale du Musée alors que Toadico allait passer un test de vérité.

« -Toadico, es-tu prête ? Lays t'a choisie pour ce challenge, tu dois bien savoir pourquoi, non ?

-J'imagine qu'il m'a choisie parce que nous sommes liés depuis le début de l'aventure. Ca m'aurait choqué s'il ne m'avait pas sélectionnée, pour tout t'avouer, TT.

-Bien, nous verrons s'il a bien fait de te faire confiance. La première question qui va t'être posée est la suivante : quelle est la couleur favorite de Lays ? Le blanc, le bleu foncé ou le bleu ciel ?

-Techniquement, le blanc n'est pas une couleur. Mais bon, à part ça je crois vraiment que c'est le bleu foncé, il en a déjà parlé je pense.

-Bien ! Deuxième question... Quel est le fruit préféré de Lays ? La fraise, l'abricot ou le citron ?

-Ça pourra paraître bizarre, mais c'est le citron ! confirma la Toadette, sûre de sa réponse.

-Troisième question. Combien de frères et sœurs Lays possède t-il ? Un, deux ou trois ?

-Je pense qu'il n'a qu'un frère, il ne parle que de lui d'ailleurs.

-Quatrième question. Quel est l'animal favori de Lays ? La souris, le dauphin, le lézard ?

-Heu... On n'en a jamais parlé... Mais c'est sûrement le lézard !

-Cinquième et dernière question : que voulait faire Lays lorsqu'il était petit ? Architecte, mannequin ou électricien ?

-Je l'aurais bien vu en mannequin, mais ça serait trop facile. Je vais dire... Architecte !

-Voyons si Vico, le petit frère de Lays, va sortir... »

A la fois angoissée et confiante, Toadico se plaça devant la porte, fermant les yeux bien qu'elle eût l'impression d'avoir bien répondu aux questions. Son silence fut récompensé par des petits bruits de pas, appartenant au petit Yoshi bleu clair, clairement intimidé par les caméras.

« -Oh mon dieu, j'ai réussi ! s'exclama Toadico. Bonjour Vico, je suis Toadico, une amie de ton frère ! Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? »

Le petit Yoshi, enthousiasmé à l'idée de revoir son modèle, hocha vivement la tête.

...

Les cinq autres joueurs attendaient impatients à l'idée de connaître les résultats du test de Toadico. Elle fut acclamée en triomphe lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle avec l'être cher de Lays. Vico accourut vers son grand frère, mais ce dernier lui fut arraché seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Il allait devoir accomplir sa part du travail.

« -Occupez-vous bien de lui ! leur ordonna Lays au loin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas des brutes ! fit Boonty en levant les yeux au ciel. »

...

Lays s'installa confortablement en face de Topi-Taupe, alors que ce dernier lui posait une question.

« -A ton avis, qui t'a choisi ?

-Toadico !

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Ça pourrait aussi être Gamble, Jenna ou Boonty, vu que je leur ai parlés à plusieurs reprises, à propos de sujets variés.

-Ton premier choix est le bon ! Allez, on commence. Quel est le nom de la mère de Toadico ? Claudia, Toadine ou Terra ?

-C'est Claudia, j'en suis convaincu.

-Deuxième question : quel est le dessin animé préféré de Toadico ? Koopa Bros Teenages Turtles, Toad Force V ou les aventures de Cheap Cheep ?

-Toad Force V ! Les autres sont des ratés contrairement à lui.

-Quelle est le type d'habits que Toadico préfère ? Les robes, les jupes ou les shorts ?

-Le rêve de la majorité des filles est de porter une robe de princesse un jour, non ? Donc pour moi c'est la réponse.

-Quatrième question : Parmi ces trois adjectifs, lequel caractérise le mieux Toadico ? Maladroite, Tendre, Impulsive ?

-Entre nous, j'aurais tendance à dire maladroite... Mais vu que c'est sa mère qui répond aux questions... J'imagine qu'elle a dit qu'elle était tendre.

-Dernière question ! Quel âge a Toadico ? Vingt-deux ans, vingt trois ans ou vingt quatre ans ?

-Heu... C'est pas le genre de question que j'irai poser à une fille... Vingt-deux, à tout hasard ?

-Place-toi devant la porte si tu veux bien te donner cette peine... »

Lays se plaça devant la porte, un air mêlant confusion et joie marqué sur son visage. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et la mère de Toadico, une ravissante Toadette blonde aux pommettes rosies par la chaleur du musée, s'évapora de la salle où elle était retenue captive.

...

« -Maman ! hurla Toadico en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère, alors que cette dernière souriait, plus qu'heureuse de retrouver sa fille. »

Vico retrouva aussi son frère qui décida de lui faire une place sur son dos.

« -Alors, c'était pas trop dur ? lui demanda Jenna.

-Ben, vu que Toadico et moi avons beaucoup parlé, non. Mais pour deux des questions, je n'étais vraiment pas sûr du tout, avoua le lézard bleu.

-Il faudrait que l'on ait un plan pour trouver facilement ce qu'on nous demandera, annonça Gamble.

-Pas le temps, tu es le prochain, dit finalement Lays en pointant du doigt Topi-Taupe qui attendait à l'autre bout de la salle. Bonne chance !

-Bonne chance ! s'écrièrent en chœur les six autres personnes présentes dans la salle. »

 **Tanoo** : Voir Toadico et Lays réunis avec leur proche, ça faisait chaud au cœur. Je dois avouer que j'étais moi-même incertain du choix que j'avais fait...quant à la personne à qui je faisais le plus confiance. En toute honnêteté, je crois que cette mission ne sera pas saccagée par la Taupe.

...

« -Gamble ! Pourquoi es-tu ici, à ton avis ? lui demanda malicieusement Topi-Taupe.

-Pour sauver l'adorable Sean, je parie, répliqua le Maskass avec une pointe d'humour. Heureusement que son copain ne s'appelle pas Willy ou j'aurais eu des problèmes, termina t-il en s'esclaffant.

-Sacré Gamble, toujours le mot pour rire, n'est-ce pas ? Passons aux questions... Jenna a étudié une autre langue lors de son cursus universitaire. Laquelle est-elle ? L'Allemand, l'Espagnol ou l'Italien ?

-Je dirais... L'Italien !

-Deuxième question... Quelle est la couleur favorite de Jenna ? Le marron, le rouge ou le orange ?

-Rouge ? répondit par une question Gamble ; il avait une mine déconfite.

-Troisième question : quel est le groupe préféré de Jenna ? Le Champi-Hit 5, les Starliums ou les Floral Beauties ?

-Je n'ai jamais écouté de musiques de ces groupes... A part celles du Champi-Hit 5, donc c'est ma réponse.

-Quatrième question. Parmi ces adjectifs, lequel décrit le moins Jenna ? Passionnée, Joyeuse, Déconcertante ?

-Elle est passionnée et joyeuse pour moi. Donc l'adjectif qui la décrit le moins bien doit être déconcertante.

-Dernière question...Quel âge a Sean ? Vingt quatre ans, vingt cinq ans ou vingt six ans ?

-Vingt quatre... J'imagine...

-Okay, allons voir si tu as bien répondu aux questions, déclara Topi-Taupe d'une voix neutre. »

Gamble marcha directement vers la porte, les bras croisés. Il attendait désespérément la venue de Sean. Après quelques minutes, c'était évident. Il n'avait pas réussi à répondre correctement aux questions. Déçu par lui-même, il retourna seul dans la grande salle, la tête entre les bras.

...

Le regard de Jenna s'illumina l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle aperçut Gamble. Elle comprit néanmoins assez tôt que Gamble n'avait pas réussi à lui ramener son amant.

 **Jenna** : J'étais vraiment déçue, mais je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Gamble. Il était mon choix, je ne lui avais pas donné assez d'informations, j'imagine. Et il était dévasté lui aussi... S'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas faire, c'est faire payer aux autres ce qu'ils m'ont infligé.

 **Gamble** : Comment j'ai pu passé à côté de ce quiz ? Comment j'ai pu ? J'ai complètement réduit à néant la confiance qu'elle m'accordait... Et si elle ramène mon père, je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir...

 **Boonty** : Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on est entré dans ce jeu que l'on n'a pas parlé à nos proches depuis plus de deux semaines. Nous sommes peut-être tous ensemble et nous formons peut-être un bon groupe, mais rien ne remplace la famille.

« -Jenna, c'est à ton tour, lui rappela Toadico, clairement peinée pour la joueuse.

-Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, murmura Jenna, peu convaincue.

-Allez, on sait que tu peux le faire ! l'encouragea Tanoo. »

...

Jenna s'assit lentement en face de Topi-Taupe, le cœur battant. Celui-ci la regarda avec sympathie puis recommença à poser des questions.

« -Désolé Jenna. Peut-être as-tu deviné pour qui tu vas jouer ? s'enquit Topi-Taupe.

-Gamble, j'imagine, répondit clairement la professeur d'Anglais.

-Exact. Voici la première question ! Quel est le nom du père de Gamble ? Game ? Chip ? Ou est-ce Lotry ?

-Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu dire que son père s'appelait Game Guy et qu'il était plutôt connu.

-Question suivante... Gamble a travaillé dans de nombreux casinos... Dans lequel n'a t-il jamais posé pied ? L'Avenante Roulette, le Sous à Gogo ou la Bonne Etoile ?

-Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée... Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'ait pas pu libérer Sean si ses questions étaient aussi dures que les miennes. A tout hasard, je dirais le Sous à Gogo, il sonne moins bien que les autres.

-Bien... Question trois : quel est le chiffre préféré de Gamble ? Cinq, Sept ou Neuf ?

-C'est frustrant... Je n'en ai aucune idée- A moins qu'il n'ait choisi son journal par rapport à son chiffre préféré ? Le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens plus s'il l'a pris volontairement ou non... Tentons neuf.

-Gamble adore une couleur, laquelle est-elle ? Le jaune, le vert ou le marron ?

-Le...jaune. C'est comme ça qu'il est venu le premier jour après tout.

-Gamble a un plat préféré, lequel est-il ? Spaghettis Bolognaise, Curry ou Sushis ?

-Qui n'aime pas les Spaghettis à la Bolognaise ? C'est ma réponse ! »

Le présentateur invita la jeune femme à attendre devant la cloison. Elle accepta et attendit, espérant que Gamble ne subisse pas le même sort qu'elle. A son plus grand bonheur, Game Guy, un Maskass habillé de rouge et portant un ruban violet sortit de la salle en trottinant.

 **Jenna** : J'avais un énorme poids sur les épaules... J'étais donc plus que contente lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais réussi à faire sortir le père de Gamble.

...

Jenna et l'invité furent acclamés par des applaudissements triomphaux. Gamble fut le plus surpris de tous, il se leva et s'excusa auprès de Jenna.

« -Je suis content que tu aies ramené mon père, mais... Vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'espère que je pourrais me racheter.

-C'est vrai que je suis un peu déçue de ne pas voir Sean, mais tu as fait de ton mieux... Enfin, j'espère ! plaisanta la jeune femme.

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! C'est à toi Lays ! lui indiqua Gamble. »

Lays se leva et partit en direction de la salle où l'attendait Topi-Taupe, mais cela après avoir lancé un dernier regard en direction des deux derniers joueurs, sans nouvelles de leur être cher.

...

« -Alors Lays, te revoilà ? Es-tu surpris d'avoir été sélectionné par plus d'une personne ? le questionna le présentateur, Topi-Taupe.

-Pas vraiment, à vrai dire, dit le Yoshi. Je me doutais que ça arriverait. Alors, je joue pour qui ?

-Pour Boonty. Es-tu prêt ? Parce que ça commence maintenant ! Question numéro une : quel est le métier de la sœur de Boonty ? Avocate, Policière ou Gouvernante ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, fit Lays, son sourire se changeant en une expression négative. Gouvernante, je suppose... Vu que Boonty est très intelligente et bien éduquée...

-Deuxième question. Quel est le tour de magie favori de Boonty ? La Disparition, la Lévitation ou l'Apparition ?

-C'est une Boo, donc... Peut-être Lévitation ? En fait je n'en sais rien du tout, rit jaune Lays.

-Troisième question : quelle est la couleur favorite de Boonty ? Le bleu, le rouge ou le blanc ?

-Le bleu ! Ça, j'en suis sûr ! s'écria joyeusement le joueur.

-Passons à la quatrième question ! Quel est l'animal préféré de Boonty ? Le dauphin, l'orque ou le requin ?

-Heu... A tout hasard, le dauphin ?

-Question finale : quel est le second prénom de Boonty ? Boonita, Boolessa ou Teresa ?

-Boonita, parce que ça ressemble à son premier prénom et tout le monde sait que les parents ne sont pas très originaux en matière de prénoms, sourit l'interrogé. »

Lays, connaissant déjà ce qu'il devait faire, s'avança près de la porte et croisa les doigts afin que Nocta sorte de l'endroit.

...

Boonty regarda avec espoir Lays sortir de la pièce. Malheureusement, il était seul. Il s'excusa au près de Boonty et décida de discuter un peu avec elle dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner. A la fois déçue et compréhensive, Boonty ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

 **Tanoo** : Soyons réalistes. Lays a échoué et n'a pas su ramener le proche de Boonty. S'il n'y est pas arrivé, il n'y a aucune chance pour que la personne que j'ai choisie réussisse à me réunir avec Racoun... Enfin,

c'est un jeu, dans lequel il y a des gagnants et des perdants, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Toadico, c'est à toi, l'informa Lays, toujours honteux de n'avoir pu réunir Boonty avec sa sœur.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? le questionna la candidate, visiblement surprise de cette issue.

-Je crois que ça veut dire que Tanoo t'a choisie...

-Q-quoi ? balbutia t-elle. Okay, il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre qui se trame, mais si tu le dis, j'imagine que je vais devoir y aller quand même. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

-Tu peux y arriver, j'en suis sûr ! l'encouragea le Yoshi bleu foncé. »

...

Toadico fit face à Topi-Taupe une nouvelle fois, toujours surprise par le fait que Tanoo l'ait choisie pour le réunir avec Racoun, son meilleur ami.

« -Toadico ? Pourquoi cette tête ?

-Pour rien... Je suis juste totalement décontenancée...

-Parce que Tanoo t'a choisie pour cette épreuve ?

-Oui, car le courant ne passe pas très bien entre nous. En plus, je crois qu'il me suspecte d'être la Taupe. Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être qu'il se sert de cette épreuve comme d'un test... Même si je pense que la Taupe a assez d'éthique pour ne pas ruiner les espoirs des autres joueurs.

-Qui sait ? Seule la Taupe, j'imagine. Bon, commençons-nous ? Première question : lorsque Tanoo était petit, quel était son rêve ? Devenir pilote d'avion, devenir capitaine d'un bateau ou devenir une éminente figure politique ?

-Que de projets grandioses ! commenta Toadico en souriant et en levant les yeux au ciel en même temps. Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié... Et entre nous, je pense qu'il voulait devenir pilote d'avion.

-Deuxième question. Quel est le modèle d'hélicoptère que Tanoo adore piloter ? Le Mushy K-7, le Tresk 32 ou l'Ominous Z ?

-Heu... Je ne me souviens déjà plus de leurs noms... On va dire le deuxième...

-Quelle est la couleur préférée de Tanoo ? Le bleu, le vert ou le orange ? demanda la taupe.

-Je dirais que c'est le...vert.

-Quatrième question. Nous avons demandé à Racoun ce qu'il pensait de la nature de Tanoo, qu'a t-il répondu ? Solitaire, Ambitieux, Sérieux ?

-Sérieux, sans aucun doute, confirma Toadico.

-Enfin, dernière question... Comment s'appelle la petite amie de Tanoo ? Tenti, Olive ou Tania ? »

 **Toadico** : …..Vous n'avez aucune idée de la surprise que j'ai eue à ce moment là... Tanoo, une petite amie ? S'il vous plaît, c'était une blague ? Je suis sûr que même Pitt sera surpris d'entendre ça plus tard...

« -On va dire Tania, fit Toadico en étouffant un rire. »

Elle se plaça devant la porte et espéra que Racoun en sorte. Même si elle et Tanoo n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, elle espérait pouvoir le réunir avec son être cher.

...

Tanoo faisait des va-et-vient dans la salle où il se situait, et donnait mal à la tête aux autres personnes présentes à ses côtés. Lays décida d'aller le calmer.

« -Du calme Tanoo ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va arriver avec ton ami d'une minute à l'autre !

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la choisir, souffla Tanoo.

-Oh allez, sois pas défaitiste. En plus- »

Lays fut coupé par des bruits de pas singuliers. Il leva la tête et vit Topi-Taupe arriver en compagnie de deux personnes. Aussitôt il comprit que Toadico avait réussi. Tanoo fut sortit de sa torpeur lorsque la voix de Racoun retentit dans le musée vide de visiteurs.

« -Yo Tanoo ! Ton amie m'a libéré ! cria le raton-laveur, content, lui aussi, de retrouver son meilleur ami.

-Wow ! s'écria Tanoo, exprimant sa joie. Merci Toadico ! Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content... »

Topi-Taupe s'éclaircit la gorge, capturant l'attention de chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle. Les invités se demandèrent pourquoi il faisait cela, mais ne questionnèrent point leurs proches et tournèrent leur tête vers le présentateur.

« -Je vais désormais annoncer les résultats de cette épreuve. Comme vous le savez tous, à chaque passage, vous aviez la possibilité d'ajouter cinq mille pièces à la cagnotte de l'équipe.

-Wow, ne purent s'empêcher de commenter Racoun, Claudia et Game.

-Lays, lors de son premier passage, a répondu correctement à trois questions sur cinq, contre deux lors de son second passage. Il ajoute cinq mille pièces à votre cagnotte. Toadico a répondu à la perfection aux cinq questions qui lui ont été posées lors de son premier passage, puis a trois d'entre elles lors de son second passage. Elle ajoute huit mille pièces à votre cagnotte. Gamble, lors de son unique passage, a récolté deux mille pièces pour vous. Quant à Jenna, elle vous a fait gagner trois mille pièces pendant son passage. Vous totalisez donc la somme de dix-huit mille pièces pour cette épreuve, bravo ! les félicita le présentateur. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 18 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **187 000**

« -Votre cagnotte s'élève désormais à cent quatre vingt sept mille pièces ! Toutefois, elle aurait pu être beaucoup plus élevée si la Taupe n'avait pas agi. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle a pu faire ou ne pas faire pendant celle-ci d'ailleurs... »

Les joueurs avaient tant l'habitude d'entendre une petite phrase comme celle-ci sortir de la bouche de Topi-Taupe, qu'ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, au grand chagrin du présentateur qui aimait leurs réactions. Ils applaudirent cependant à la mention du nombre de pièces présentes dans leur cagnotte. Les invités étaient, quant à eux, trop estomaqués pour articuler le moindre le son de leur bouche.

« -Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit Topi-Taupe. Toadico a répondu correctement à huit questions, faisant d'elle la personne la plus efficace pendant ce défi. Pour cette raison, elle remporte une exemption. »

Tout le monde était choqué par cette annonce.

 **Gamble** : Je me doutais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et que Toadico était meilleure que d'habitude pendant cette épreuve. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle avait été prévenue à l'avance... Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais essayer d'être particulièrement attentif pendant cet épisode pour trouver qui est la Taupe.

 **Toadico** : Je suis surprise, c'est sûr, mais qui refuserait une exemption servie sur un plateau d'argent comme celle-ci ? Personne. Franchement, je dois vous avouer que cette exemption ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

« -Lays, Toadico, Gamble et Tanoo ont été réunis avec leurs proches. Je suis désolé pour vous deux, Boonty et Jenna, mais votre torture ne s'arrête pas là. Voyez-vous, il vous reste une chance, une seule et unique chance, pour que vous puissiez passer du temps avec vos proches. »

Boonty et Jenna se lancèrent des regards intrigués. Les autres étaient eux aussi particulièrement intéressés par le nouveau tournant que prenait cette épreuve. Topi-Taupe sortit de nulle part deux cartes blanches.

« -J'ai, dans la main, deux neutraliseurs. Un neutraliseur, comme son nom l'indique, neutralise. Dans ce cas, il neutralise la personne qui le prend et l'empêche d'obtenir une exemption pour ce round. Enfin, il ne l'empêche pas de l'obtenir, mais plutôt de l'utiliser, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'à ce stade de la compétition, une exemption peut s'avérer décisive ! expliqua le présentateur en effectuant de grands mouvement pour montrer l'importance de la chose.

-Donc en gros, si Jenna et moi voulons voir nos proches, nous risquons notre place dans le jeu, c'est bien ça ? questionna Boonty en levant un sourcil inquisitoire.

-Pas exactement, et c'est là que ça se corse... Vous ne serez pas les personnes qui devront choisir ou non de prendre ces neutraliseurs. Lays et Gamble le seront par contre, étant donné qu'ils ont échoué.

-Aïe, commenta Gamble en se mordant la lèvre supérieure.

-Je sens que ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour ces deux-là, murmura Tanoo à Jenna, qui hocha la tête.

-Les filles auront cinq minutes pour vous convaincre. Une fois que vous acceptez, courrez vite rejoindre la salle où ils se trouvent car cinq minutes trente après le départ du chronomètre, elles seront verrouillées. Lays et Gamble, le sort de Sean et Nocta repose entre vos mains, ajouta t-il dramatiquement. »

Lays et Gamble effectuèrent un signe positif de la tête, s'échangeant de rapides regards et jetant des coups d'œils aux deux autres joueuses qui ne savaient pas très bien comment réagir suite à cette annonce.

« -Hé bien messieurs ? Quel sera votre choix ? Le chronomètre débute...maintenant ! »


	24. Chaleureuses Retrouvailles

_Précédemment, le groupe, qui était composé de douze joueurs au départ et qui était désormais réduit de moitié, avait été emmené par Topi-Taupe aux belles Collines Bianco, calmes et sereines contrées connues de tous sur l'Archipel Atlanta. Une fois là-bas, ils virent leurs proches, n'attendant que le succès de leur mission afin de les rejoindre pour la totalité de cet épisode. Cependant, un problème majeur pointa le bout de son nez : les joueurs ne tenteraient pas de retrouver leur proche, ce rôle reviendrait à la personne à laquelle ils faisaient respectivement le plus confiance. Lors de la première partie de ce défi, quatre personnes avaient été réunies avec leur proche. Seules Jenna et Boonty étaient restées sans nouvelles de leur proche, Lays et Gamble n'ayant pas réussi à répondre correctement à au moins trois questions chacun. Mais ils avaient la possibilité de se racheter, au prix de coûteux neutraliseurs. Qu'allaient être leurs choix ?_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

24 : **Chaleureuses Retrouvailles**

« -Hé bien messieurs ? Quel sera votre choix ? Le chronomètre débute...maintenant ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Topi-Taupe ne perdit pas une seconde et appuya sur le bouton de son chronomètre, les cinq minutes trente commençant déjà à s'écouler sous le regard éberlué des invités qui pensaient que ce jeu était décidément bien cruel. Personne ne bronchait dans la salle, pas même Vico, d'ordinaire si fougueux. L'ambiance était réellement pesante. Boonty se décida à rompre le silence.

« -Bon Lays, je sais que je vais te demander quelque chose de vraiment dur à réaliser, mais j'aimerais que tu prennes ce neutraliseur pour moi. Tu sais que j'aurais fait la même chose, non ?

-Oui, je sais... Je sais aussi que c'est de ma faute si Nocta n'est pas avec toi en ce moment...

-Heu non, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Si j'avais passé plus de temps avec toi, peut-être que tu aurais été apte à répondre aux questions qui me concernaient. Mais tu sais, Nocta compte beaucoup pour moi, et comme chacun d'entre nous ici, ma famille me manque... Ça fait combien de temps que l'on a commencé à jouer déjà ? Beaucoup de temps si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et imagine un seul instant que ce soit toi à ma place... Continuerais-tu vraiment à me considérer de la même manière si j'étais responsable du fait que tu ne pourrais pas voir ton petit frère ?

-De toute façon, je ne comptais pas vraiment te refuser cette faveur... Et puis, quel exemple j'aurais été pour mon petit frère si je ne l'avais pas pris ! se mit-il à rire en prenant un neutraliseur et s'élançant vers l'endroit où Nocta et Sean se trouvaient. »

De l'autre côté, la salle était tout aussi muette qu'au départ, à l'exception de Game qui encourageait silencieusement son fils à prendre le neutraliseur pour réparer l'erreur qu'il avait faite.

« -Gamble, pourrais-tu prendre le neutraliseur s'il te plaît ? Nous sommes alliés depuis quelques épisodes déjà, et je prendrais ton acte pour une trahison si tu m'empêchais de voir Sean... En particulier vu que j'ai réussi à libérer ton père.

-Prends-le ! cria subitement Game, n'en pouvant plus.

-Je comptais aussi le prendre, comme Lays, de toute manière. Pas la peine de t'affoler pour rien p'pa, répondit Gamble en grognant. »

Et c'est ainsi que Gamble partit à la suite de Lays, afin de délivrer Sean de sa cellule à la grande satisfaction et reconnaissance de Jenna.

 **Jenna** : Je suis vraiment contente de voir qu'il a accepté de libérer Sean. Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un d'autre comme Tanoo, qui n'a que la victoire en tête, aurait accepté de prendre un neutraliseur pour un autre joueur.

 **Boonty** : Hé bien, si Lays et Gamble étaient la Taupe, je ne vois pas en quoi ils auraient refusé. Cela aurait été vraiment stupide de se faire des ennemies alors que la solution leur tendait ouvertement les bras. Pour moi, ils ont cédé un peu trop facilement à mon goût, mais en même temps leurs proches les épiaient, donc peut-être qu'ils ont voulu montrer l'exemple. Je me demande franchement comment ils auraient réagi si personne d'autre que nous et Topi-Taupe avait été présent dans cette pièce.

Peu de temps après leur départ, les joueurs et leurs êtres chers purent voir quatre figures émerger de la salle où étaient entrés Lays et Gamble. Le Maskass menait la voie alors que Lays discutait avec Nocta et Sean. Aussitôt qu'elles les virent, Boonty et Jenna accoururent et les prirent dans leurs bras. Les joueurs et leurs être chers applaudirent ce geste de fair-play et se réunirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« -Lays et Gamble ont décidé d'agir pour le groupe. Ils obtiennent donc un neutraliseur pour la durée de tout l'épisode, ce qui est fort malheureux, je vous l'accorde, mais en contrepartie ils permettent à Boonty et Jenna de voir leurs proches. Félicitations ! les congratula Topi-Taupe.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien, osa Boonty en souriant.

-Comme tu dis, Boonty, approuva Toadico, malicieusement.

-Bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons poursuivre notre conversation dehors, mais avant tout, place aux Interviews ! Maintenant que les joueurs sont réunis avec des gens qui les connaissent, nous allons leur poser quelques questions ! écourta Topi-Taupe en prenant les devant de la discussion. »

Le petit groupe de treize personnes se hâta et sortit au grand jour. A la grande surprise de douze d'entre eux, plusieurs espaces avaient été aménagés afin que les entretiens se passent dans le calme le plus complet. Chaque paire s'installa en face d'une caméra et les entrevues commencèrent sous le regard amusé de l'animateur.

 _Quel est le trait de caractère que vous aimez le plus chez votre être cher ?_

Toadico & Claudia – Fille/Mère

« -Toadico est douce et bien intentionnée, comment ne pas l'aimer ?

-Arrête maman, tu me fais rougir, grogna la Toadette.

-Mais c'est vrai ! continua Claudia. En plus, je dois dire que tu n'hésites pas à aider les autres. Par contre, le seul inconvénient avec toi, c'est que souvent, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire aux autres ce qui te dérange à leur sujet.

-Mais je suis juste comme ça, il n'y aura pas moyen de me changer, et tu le sais bien, pas vrai ? »

Tanoo & Racoun – Meilleurs Amis

« -Tanoo est plutôt franc, et quand je dis franc, je dis carrément honnête et c'est ça qui est bien avec lui. Même si parfois, la vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, pas vrai ?

-Oh ça va, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai tendance à en dire trop, ronchonna le Tanoomba.

-Tu dois avouer que parfois, ça te joue des tours, sourit Racoun. D'ailleurs, je crois me souvenir d'une histoire comme ça, tu te souviens, c'est quand tu-

-BLA BLA BLA ! cria Tanoo, pour couvrir la voix de son meilleur ami.

-C'est ça, aie recours a des stratégies bidons, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de leur dévoiler ton histoire embarrassante, fronça des sourcils Racoun.

-Oh misère ! se plaignit dramatiquement Tanoo. »

Lays & Vico – Frères

« -Lays est vraiment cool ! C'est le meilleur grand frère ! C'est un peu mon héros, dit le petit Vico, les yeux plein d'admiration.

-Ah la la, crois-moi, je suis loin d'être un héros. Si tu veux voir un vrai héros, on rendra visite à Mario, un jour, à condition qu'il le veuille bien.

-Mais si, je te dis que tu es le Yoshi le plus cool du monde !

-Hahaha ! rit Lays, balançant la tête de gauche à droite. Tu es vraiment quelque chose toi ! »

Boonty & Nocta – Sœurs

« -Ma sœur est très astucieuse, c'est ce que je préfère chez elle. Oh, et elle sait accessoirement cuisiner, ce que je ne sais pas faire du tout, commenta Nocta en riant. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle ne vous ait jamais montré l'un de ses tours de magie...

-Tu sais Nocta, on n'en a pas vraiment l'occasion. Ce jeu ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de répit, souligna Boonty avec adresse.

-Par contre, c'est vrai que tu peux paraître un peu froide au premier abord. C'est sûrement dû à ton visage, on ne peut pas le lire.

-Ce qui m'avantage grandement dans ce jeu ! sourit Boonty. »

Gamble & Game – Fils/Père

« -Ce que j'aime le plus chez mon petit Gamble ? Je serais tenté de dire son arrogance ! déclara le Maskass, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage.

-C'est pas vraiment très reluisant...

-Non, mais c'est ce qui te caractérise le plus ! Je trouve aussi que tu es pas mal intelligent et que tu as ce qu'il te faut pour réussir tout ce que tu entreprends !

-Ah, là c'est déjà mieux ! se vanta Gamble.

-Ah là là, ces jeunes ! soupira le vieux Maskass. »

Jenna & Sean – Petits Amis

« -Ce que j'aime chez elle ? Je n'aime pas une chose, mais tout, évidemment. J'aime chacun de ses détails, tout ce qui fait d'elle une personne unique, flirta Sean.

-Mais tu es toujours aussi beau-parleur, dis-moi, lui chuchota Jenna, évidemment sous le charme.

-Ma verve n'a d'égale que ta beauté...

-Oh arrête, on va nous prendre pour des romantiques incurables... »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

 _Quelle est l'histoire la plus embarrassante qui soit arrivée à votre être cher ?_

Toadico & Claudia – Fille/Mère

« -Oh oui, je me souviens d'une bonne histoire, bien amusante ! gloussa Claudia, sous le regard effrayé de sa fille. Elle était en quatrième à l'époque et avait craqué sur le bassiste du Champi-Hit 5-

-Oh non maman, pitié, pas cette histoire ! l'implora Toadico. Je ferai la vaisselle tous les jours en rentrant si tu ne révèles rien !

-C'est une offre alléchante, mais non, je vais quand même continuer avec cette histoire là, pouffa la Toadette plus âgée. Alors je vous explique, elle m'avait suppliée pour lui acheter des places VIP pour le concert de ce groupe – enfin, on dira plutôt qu'elle m'avait harcelée pendant quelques semaines – et le jour tant attendu arrive enfin.

-Pitié, passe les détails ! geignit Toadico en enfonçant la tête dans les mains.

-Nous allons donc toutes les deux au stade Champignon où se représentent tous les plus grands artistes et écoutons donc le concert. Puis vient le moment où les VIP sont appelés afin de rencontrer quelques minutes les artistes en tête à tête. Quand notre tour arrive, nous entrons dans la loge, nous discutons, puis soudainement...nous sentons quelque chose d'horrible. Oui, vous avez bien compris, quelqu'un avait relâché quelques flatulences. Le bassiste et moi en avons rigolé, mais la pauvre Toadico ne savait plus où se mettre... C'était hilarant !

-Maman ! Tu viens de dire ça devant la télé ! Tu vas ternir ma réputation ! Oh la honte !

-C'était un moment très embarrassant pour elle. »

Tanoo & Racoun – Meilleurs Amis

« Yes ! s'exclama Racoun. On passe enfin au moment le plus intéressant, ajouta t-il en regardant sournoisement Tanoo.

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas raconter ce que je pense que tu vas raconter... Je vais être ridiculisé par mon meilleur ami en direct sur la télévision nationale...

-C'est pas du direct, hein. Bref, cette histoire commence lors d'une journée pluvieuse. En fait, elle commence bien avant, mais je vais écourter pour que ça soit plus compréhensible. Bref, Tanoo et moi, comme d'habitude, on trainait ensemble. Et il y avait cette fille que Tanoo aimait particulièrement, Rataune, je crois. Enfin bref, son nom n'est pas super nécessaire... Bref, Tanoo va voir la fille et lui récite un poème super mignon de sa composition-

-Je crois que ma crédibilité en a pris un coup, commenta Tanoo en faisant semblant de se tirer dans les tempes.

-Bref, il arrive à la séduire et ils sortent ensemble. Tout va bien, mais deux heures après, Tanoo commence à lui faire la liste des choses qu'elle devrait songer à changer chez elle. Alors vous imaginez, elle n'était pas des masses contente et lui a foutu la main dans la figure après l'avoir copieusement insulté, et ce, pendant une soirée où il y avait plein d'autres étudiants !

-Je pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait mal ! se justifia Tanoo. »

Lays & Vico – Frères

« -C'est quoi un moment embarrassant ? questionna le plus jeune des deux Yoshi.

-En fait, ils te demandent si tu peux te souvenir d'un moment dont je n'aimerais pas me souvenir, expliqua le Yoshi bleu foncé.

-Oh, comme le moment avec le ballon de foot ! sourit le Yoshi clair.

-Mmmh... J'imagine que ça peut compter, mais c'était pas vraiment un moment fun, commença à stresser Lays.

-Mais si, c'était marrant ! Tu pouvais marquer un but et quand quelqu'un t'a passé le ballon, tu t'es emmêlé les pieds et tu es tombé ! Le moment le plus marrant, c'est quand même quand le ballon est allé dans ta figure, rit Vico.

-Rah, grogna Lays, c'était un mauvais jour pour moi. J'étais pas trop réveillé, ben laissez-moi vous dire qu'après l'impact, j'étais parfaitement réactif. Après cette honte monumentale, j'ai quitté l'équipe. Dommage, parce que j'étais quand même un bon joueur, mais bon... Les études arrivaient derrière, elles aussi. »

Boonty & Nocta - Sœurs

« -Oh oui, je me souviens parfaitement de ce moment ! Il est gravé dans ma mémoire à tout jamais ! s'esclaffa Nocta.

-Je ne préfère pas entendre la suite de ton récit, déclara Boonty en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Parfait, la voix est libre ! Comme je vous l'annonçais, il y a un moment particulièrement amusant de la vie de Boonty que je vais m'empresser de vous raconter. C'était lors d'une émission en live, une émission de magie, pour être plus exacte. L'on cherchait à découvrir de jeunes prodiges, donc nous avions inscrit Boonty pour qu'elle tente sa chance, car elle a toujours aimé piéger les gens et les mystifier, c'est dans sa nature. Boonty voit des tas de gens passer avant elle mais ne se décourage pas, ou du moins, elle ne le montre pas, puis lorsque son tour arrive, elle ne se dégonfle pas et passe devant les juges. Le seul petit problème étant qu'elle a oublié de dissimuler certaines choses, ce qui faisait que son tour allait facilement être découvert. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que les juges souriaient pour une autre raison que pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, d'ailleurs... Bref, elle exécute son tour, et lorsque vient le dénouement, elle se rend compte qu'il lui manque quelque chose et commence à fouiller dans ses poches, devant les juges hilares. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux lui a indiqué qu'une carte dépassait de la poche de sa chemise... Vous auriez vu la tête de Boonty, elle était horrifiée ! Je tiens à signaler qu'elle s'est améliorée depuis le temps et qu'elle ne commet plus ce genre d'erreur de débutant.

-C'est pas encore fini ? redouta Boonty.

-Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit sa sœur en affichant un sourire plein de malice. »

Gamble & Game – Fils/Père

« -Aaaah... Gamble... Vous savez, lorsqu'il était petit, son école organisait des spectacles de fin d'année. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter remonte à cette époque-là, fit le Maskass rouge.

-Oh non papa, va pas leur dire ça ! protesta Gamble.

-Je l'ai enregistré donc je me souviens vraiment bien de ta performance ce jour-là, gloussa le plus vieux des deux.

-Pitié papa, tout mais pas ça ! C'est vraiment, mais vraiment la honte ! supplia Gamble.

-En fait, Gamble et ses amis devaient créer un petit spectacle bien sympathique auquel ont assisté toutes les familles des élèves présents, l'ignora Game. Tous les enfants étaient déguisés, Gamble y compris. Ils jouent leur petite scène quand tout à coup, Gamble tombe à la renverse à cause d'une peau de banane, comme prévu dans leur script... Seulement-

-Papa ! vociféra Gamble.

-Oh voyons, du calme... Lors de sa chute, Gamble avait arraché une partie du costume qui laissait découvrir ses sous-vêtements... Et disons qu'ils n'étaient pas très propres ! éclata de rire le vieux Maskass.

-J'ai des envies de suicide, commenta Gamble, ennuyé par le récit de son père. »

Jenna & Sean – Petits Amis

« -Si je me souviens bien, c'était lors de notre quatrième année de faculté. On était rassemblés pour discuter d'un problème majeur qui avait éclaté au sein de notre établissement, se rappela Sean.

-Ce n'est pas là fois où...? s'interrompit Jenna, posant la main droite sur la bouche.

-Si, c'est exactement ce à quoi tu penses, siffla Sean. Donc comme je le disais il y avait un problème et les étudiants se sont tous retrouvés dans un grand amphithéâtre. Lors de ce genre de convention, il est normal de se déplacer et de se mettre devant toute l'assemblée si l'on a quelque chose à dire. Ce jour-là, Jenna avait quelque chose à dire...

-Hé ! C'était un pari que j'ai perdu ! objecta Jenna, rougissante.

-Bref, Jenna monte sur la petite estrade et s'empare du micro, chantant une chanson... Barbie Girl. Vous imaginez bien que tout le monde avait un air ahuri, et le pire, c'est qu'à la fin de sa 'représentation', le proviseur est sorti de sa cachette – car il écoutait à la porte, le bougre – et l'a félicitée en applaudissant, provoquant l'hilarité générale ! Ah là là, qu'est-ce qu'on a passé de bons moments là-bas aussi ! »

 _Pensez-vous que votre être cher est la Taupe ?_

Toadico & Claudia – Fille/Mère

« -Mmmh, marqua un temps de pause Claudia, je pense que Toadico pourrait être la Taupe. Tout à fait. Il me semble qu'elle a les qualités requises afin de mener cette tâche à la perfection !

-Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! balbutia Toadico. Et puis en quoi je serais parfaite pour ce rôle, d'abord ?

-Pour commencer, il me semble que tu sais comment faire des coups en douce. Je suis ta mère, je suis plus que bien placée pour savoir cela, sourit calmement Claudia. Sans compter qu'il suffit que tu souries pour que tout le monde te croie, ma chérie.

-Si tu le dis, haussa les épaules Toadico, peu satisfaite par l'explication de sa mère. Qu'ils votent pour moi, je les attends. »

Tanoo & Racoun – Meilleurs Amis

« -Honnêtement ? questionna Racoun. Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit la Taupe pour la simple et bonne raison que s'il l'était, il n'y aurait que quelques piécettes dans la tirelire de l'équipe, rit Racoun.

-Ouf, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu doutais de mes compétences, souffla Tanoo.

-Non, non, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais que tu ferais une très bonne Taupe, c'est pour ça que je pense qu'ils ne t'ont pas choisi. En plus, je suis certain que ça ne t'aurait pas trop plu. Je te connais bien après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami ! fit Racoun en levant un sourcil.

-Mouais, t'as pas tort, songea Tanoo. »

Lays & Vico – Frères

« -Impossible ! Mon grand frère ne peut pas être le méchant, il est trop gentil pour ça et en plus je sais bien qu'il n'aimerait pas être une taupe. Être un Yoshi, c'est plus cool que d'être une taupe !

-S'il vous plaît, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache réellement ce qu'est une 'Taupe', dans ce jeu ! s'exclama Lays, un sourire gêné marquant son visage. Enfin, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu me fais tant confiance ! »

Boonty & Nocta – Sœurs

« -Est-ce que Boonty pourrait être la Taupe ? J'en suis persuadée ! Je suis même quasiment sûre qu'elle a été choisie par la production. Je veux dire, en tant que magicienne, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et sa mystifiante personnalité n'est qu'un autre de ses atouts, vanta les mérites de sa sœur Nocta.

-Nocta a raison sur toute la ligne, il est fort probable que je sois la Taupe... Ou le suis-je vraiment ? J'imagine que vous ne pourrez qu'attendre afin d'obtenir les réponses à vos questions, dit la maligne Boo.

-Okay, là, je suis confuse. J'étais sûre avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche, mais à peine as-tu commencé à parler que tu m'as perdue ! s'esclaffa Nocta. »

Gamble & Game – Fils/Père

« -Si l'ambiance du casino n'a pas forgé à mon fils une personnalité de roublard, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait ! rit bruyamment le plus âgé des deux Maskass. Plus sérieusement, c'est de mon fils qu'on parle. Il est plus que capable d'assumer les fonctions de Taupe et de s'en sortir avec brio, de surcroît !

-Merci papa, tu t'es bien rattrapé ! soupira Gamble en affichant un sourire satisfait.

-Oh allez fiston, tu sais bien que je te charriais tout à l'heure ! plaisanta Game. Sérieusement, je pense que le fait que tu sois focalisé sur ce jeu te rend plus fort que tout ! »

Jenna & Sean – Petits Amis

« -No way ! s'exclama Sean. Franchement, si Jenna est la Taupe, je serais estomaqué. Elle m'aura bien roulé dans la farine. C'est vrai qu'elle a toute les qualités requises pour être la Taupe. Je suis même sûr que de nombreux joueurs pensent qu'elle est la Taupe, mais ça ne change en rien mon verdict. Elle sera toujours déclarée innocente pour moi.

-Oh, t'es si mignon ! le complimenta Jenna en l'embrassant tendrement. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu être la Taupe, pour essayer. »

L'interview terminée, les joueurs et leurs êtres chers purent vaquer à leurs occupations. Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas question de parler stratégie. L'on préféra profiter du calme des Collines Bianco et laisser de côté les suspicions un instant. Assis à une table sous l'ombre d'un palmier, les six joueurs et six nouvelles figures discutèrent gaiment et apprirent à faire connaissance.

« -Ah ! On dirait que ma mère apprécie ton petit frère, Lays, lui fit remarquer Toadico, en pointant du doigt sa mère qui s'occupait du petit Yoshi.

-Ça m'arrange un peu ! sourit Lays. Avec de la chance elle pourra s'occuper de lui lors du prochain challenge.

-Il suffisait de demander, ne sois pas timide, Lays. Les amis de ma fille sont aussi mes amis ! s'exclama la Toadette qui avait entendu leur conversation.

-Merci ! s'exclama Lays.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un petit frère comme ça, même si ça doit pas être facile tous les jours de s'en occuper, souligna Boonty.

-Oh, ça va, il ne cause pas trop de problème.

-C'est vraiment génial d'être là avec vous, renchérit Racoun. On se croirait dans le jeu. Enfin, pas tellement, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ?

-Je vois surtout que tu as un peu forcé sur la limonade, pointa Tanoo, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Oh la la, soupira Racoun.

-Et sinon, vous avez visité beaucoup d'endroits ? demanda Game à toute la petite troupe.

-Alors, on a vu le Parc Pinna où l'on s'est bien amusés, se souvint Boonty.

-La plage Sirena aussi. C'est plus ou moins l'endroit où nous résidons en fait, expliqua Jenna aux six personnes étrangères au jeu.

-Rien que le nom me donne envie d'y aller ! remarqua Sean, très enjoué.

-On a aussi vu la Plage Delfino en long et en large, intervint Lays.

-Oh, et la baie Noki ! cria Toadico, avant de se reprendre. Désolée, mais la baie Noki est extraordinaire, c'est vraiment un endroit féérique. Sean, tu devrais emmener Jenna là-bas un jour, sourit-elle en donnant un léger coup de coude au jeune homme.

-J'y penserai, sourit à son tour le petit ami de Jenna.

-Vous savez où vous allez aller par la suite ? demanda Nocta.

-Difficile à dire... Je ne pense pas qu'on ira au mont Corona... On a déjà visité le Village Pianta... Très exotique !

-Ensuite il y a le Port Ricco, poursuivit Gamble, et peut-être aussi Gelato-les-Flots. J'ai hâte d'y être !

-J'imagine bien ! dit Vico à son tour. »

Les échanges continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, moment où les douze personnalités se retirèrent dans leurs quartiers, heureux d'avoir passé du bon temps en compagnie d'un de leurs êtres chers.


	25. Retour dans le Passé

_Précédemment, Lays et Gamble avaient un choix décisif à faire, qui influerait très certainement sur le cours du jeu. N'ayant pas réussi à libérer Nocta et Sean, Topi-Taupe leur avait proposé de laisser à Jenna et Boonty l'opportunité de les voir, en échange de quoi ils devaient prendre un neutraliseur, empêchant les effets d'une exemption sur ce round. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux garçons pour se décider : ils choisirent de permettre à Jenna et Nocta de voir leur proche. Suite à cela, les joueurs se firent interviewer avec les nouveaux arrivants et profitèrent d'un après-midi reposant dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

25 : **Retour dans le Passé**

Les candidats avaient tous passé une bonne nuit dans le petit hôtel des Collines Bianco. La venue de leurs êtres chers les avait vivifiés et ils se sentaient capables de gravir des montagnes. Ils savaient cependant qu'ils participaient à un jeu télévisé et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils se munissaient toujours de leur journal, même en compagnie de leurs proches.

 **Toadico** : Voir ma maman m'a redonné un peu de peps ! On a beau dire, même si on se fait des amis pendant ce jeu, ils restent avant tout nos adversaires, et on ne peut jamais leur faire confiance à cent pour cent.

 **Boonty** : Quand Lays et Gamble ont choisi de prendre ces neutraliseurs pour nous épargner la torture d'être seules, j'ai vraiment trouvé ça héroïque. Et aussi stupide, d'une certaine façon. Je sais bien que j'aurais fait la même chose à leur place, mais tout de même, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment suspect. A ce stade de la compétition, nous ne sommes plus que cinq vrais joueurs. En admettant que Toadico ne soit pas la Taupe, cela veut donc dire que nous avons une chance sur quatre de partir ce soir. A moins d'être sûre de rester, je ne prendrais en aucun cas un neutraliseur. Cela ruinerait mes chances d'arriver en finale. C'est pour ça que je garde un œil sur eux.

 **Lays** : J'aime beaucoup mon petit frère, mais il me distrait souvent de mon but principal, vu que je porte toute mon attention sur lui. En y repensant, hier, j'ai fait mon choix sans réfléchir. Vico était là, je n'allais pas lui montrer le mauvais exemple et refuser cette faveur à Boonty alors que je savais que c'était de ma faute si Nocta et elle étaient séparées.

Les joueurs et leurs être chers étaient attablés et discutaient gaiement. Depuis l'arrivée des proches des joueurs, ceux-ci se sentaient tous libérés d'un certain poids et sentaient que les tensions s'étaient apaisées au sein du groupe, de quoi les motiver à aller de l'avant. Topi-Taupe leur avait dit d'attendre dans la grande salle, donc les joueurs et leurs proches s'exécutaient. Jenna les avait mis au courant du fait que briser des règles aussi simples que celle-ci pouvait engendrer des pertes de pièces parfois colossales.

 **Gamble** : Au début de l'alliance, je suspectais grandement Jenna et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais décidé de la rejoindre. Mais au fur et à mesure du jeu, mes soupçons se sont portés sur quelques autres personnes. Je la suspecte toujours, bien sûr, mais je tiens surtout compte des actions des autres joueurs.

 **Tanoo** : J'attends de voir ce qui se passe pendant la deuxième épreuve de cet épisode avant de m'avancer. Après tout, je ne suis même pas sûr que Pitt ait suivi mes instructions lors du questionnaire précédent. Je n'aimerais pas devenir le nouveau Sniff de la saison, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

 **Jenna** : Habituellement, les joueurs qui connaissent tout sur tout du jeu se font éliminer les premiers, car ils sont trop confiants. Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement heureuse d'avoir dérogé à cette règle, même si j'admets que je comprends l'échec des 'Know-it-All'. Regarder ce jeu et le vivre sont deux choses diamétralement opposées.

« -Et à votre avis, on devra faire quoi, nous ? s'enquit Racoun.

-Bah, vous aurez sûrement quartier libre, répondit de manière lasse Tanoo. Pourquoi vous demanderait-il de participer à une autre épreuve ?

-Ça pourrait toujours être sympa, contra Racoun, un peu déçu.

-Hahaha ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas au programme, sourit Topi-Taupe avec malice après avoir surpris une nouvelle fois le petit groupe. Comme Tanoo l'a si bien fait remarquer, vous avez quartier libre, les êtres chers.

-Claudia, pourriez-vous vous occuper de mon frère pendant mon absence, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit l'intéressée.

-On s'en occupera tous ensemble si tu veux ! lança un Sean plus que joyeux.

-Merci ! remercia Lays, visiblement content de voir que son frère ne serait pas entre de mauvaises mains. »

Topi-Taupe toussota légèrement afin de recentrer l'attention sur sa personne. Quand les joueurs lui accordèrent finalement leur attention, il poursuivit.

« -Bien. La mission à laquelle je vais vous proposer de participer s'intitule 'Retour Haut en Couleurs !' ! Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi elle porte ce nom ?

-Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua la majorité d'entre eux.

-Les Collines Bianco sont colorées et surélevées. Quant à la partie 'Retour', voyez par vous-même, finit Topi-Taupe en désignant une ère broussailleuse un peu plus loin. »

Les joueurs tout comme les êtres chers plissèrent les yeux mais ne virent rien. Ils se tournèrent vers Topi-Taupe qui faisait de grands signes à un caméraman et se mirent à rire. Topi-Taupe se vit découvert et les rejoignit.

« -Un petit problème de communication. Ah, les voilà ! s'exclama t-il. »

Quelque peu déconcertés, les six joueurs restants portèrent à nouveau leur attention sur les buissons qu'avait désignés Topi-Taupe puis exprimèrent leur joie de manière bruyante. Toadico fut la première à courir vers les six anciens venus.

« -Dayzee ! cria t-elle à l'intention de la pâquerette. Ça alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il n'y a pas que moi ! Angelina, Lara, Elder, Pitt et Harik sont aussi ici ! »

Dayzee avait dit vrai. Aussitôt, les six joueurs déchus rejoignirent les six joueurs en lice ainsi que les six êtres chers qui étaient confus par les évènements récents.

« -Wow, il y a tout de suite beaucoup plus de monde ! rit Topi-Taupe, enjoué de se tenir devant une telle assemblée. Mais revenons-en à nos affaires. Comme je vous le disais, cette mission s'intitulera 'Retour Haut en Couleurs'. Avant toute chose, j'ai besoin que vous nominiez une personne qui voit les choses d'en haut. Quinze secondes.

-Pas moi, contesta Lays, j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire des acrobaties périlleuses suspendu dans le vide.

-Et moi, je reste avec Lays ! s'écria Toadico.

-Pareil, j'ai pas envie, énonça simplement Tanoo.

-Moi non plus, suivit la voix de Gamble.

-Quelle fougue ! Quel entrain ! soupira inutilement Jenna. Bon, je me dévoue.

-On a choisi Jenna, simplifia Boonty.

-Très bien. Je vais maintenant demander aux six candidats déchus de faire de même.

-Hein ? On est de retour dans le jeu ? Mais c'est génial ! s'enjoua Lara.

-Je me propose pour cette tâche, dans ce cas, intervint Elder. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une tâche plutôt mentale et comme je ne souhaite pas vous ralentir, il est préférable que vous me laissiez derrière.

-Donc ce sera Jenna pour les compétiteurs et Elder pour les visiteurs ? résuma calmement Topi-Taupe, obtenant une réponse positive de la part des douze joueurs. Je vais maintenant vous expliquer le but de cette épreuve. Elle est très simple : les cinq joueurs restants, sous les directions de Jenna, vont devoir récupérer toute une série de pièces venant d'un puzzle, puis devront assembler ce dernier sous une limite de quatre vingt dix minutes.

-Jusque là, ça a l'air simple. Un peu trop simple, je dirais même, pointa habilement Boonty.

-Très perspicace. Voyez-vous, Dayzee, Harik, Pitt, Angelina et Lara auront pour mission de vous empêcher de récupérer ces pièces. Comment ? C'est très simple. Je vais leur donner à chacun des appareils photo spéciaux. Leur but sera de vous photographier entièrement afin de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Etant donné qu'ils sont assez nombreux, vous serez éliminés s'ils vous photographient trois fois entièrement.

-Mais... Ils vont gagner à coup sûr ! Ils n'auront qu'à nous photographier trois fois de suite et c'est tout, on sera cuits ! protesta Tanoo avec véhémence.

-Ces appareils photo sont spéciaux. Dès que vos adversaires auront pris une photo, ils ne pourront plus bouger et leur vue sera obstruée pendant trois minutes, de quoi vous laisser amplement de temps pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Par contre, ce phénomène est individuel. Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez utiliser certains d'entre vous comme appâts. »

Les joueurs se dévisagèrent, tous anxieux à cette idée. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de riposter face à leurs adversaires.

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ? demanda finalement Dayzee.

-Cette épreuve vaut trente mille pièces. Vous êtes six. Si vous la remportez, cinq mille pièces seront remises à chacun d'entre vous ! s'exclama un Topi-Taupe qui n'en pouvait plus de cacher tant d'informations.

-C'est plutôt alléchant, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Elder. Et puis, on aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'action ! »

Sa dernière exclamation fut approuvée par tous les joueurs déchus. Les êtres chers regardaient les douze joueurs d'un œil amusé. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais assisté à une telle épreuve, cela serait leur première fois aussi.

« -Elder fera quoi au juste ? s'enquit Angelina.

-J'imagine qu'il fera la même chose que Jenna, supposa Lara en faisait un clin d'œil à son ancienne partenaire.

-Exactement ! répondit Topi-Taupe. Bien, si vous n'avez plus de questions, on va vous équiper ! Jenna, Elder, suivez-moi, on va vous amener à votre poste de contrôle ! plaisanta le présentateur. »

 **Tanoo** : C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais dû me dévouer pour être la personne voulant voir les choses d'en haut. Je ne fais pas plus confiance à Jenna qu'aux autres joueurs et j'ai toujours l'impression que la Taupe est une femme.

 **Jenna** : J'étais plutôt satisfaite d'avoir obtenu ce rôle. De ma tour, je pouvais vérifier tout ce que faisaient les autres joueurs, j'avais donc un avantage certain. Cependant, il m'incombait aussi d'être très vigilante, le mission reposait sur mes épaules. On avait contre nous cinq chasseurs, ils pouvaient très bien concocter des plans afin d'éliminer en un coup les autres joueurs.

...

Jenna et Elder se trouvaient tous les deux en haut d'une tour qui leur permettait de balayer du regard le terrain. Ils mirent leur oreillette dans leur oreille afin d'entendre les instructions de Topi-Taupe.

« -Vous avez tous les deux un rôle crucial au sein de votre équipe. Jenna, tu dois à la fois donner la possibilité à tes alliés de trouver des pièces du puzzle et leur faire éviter leurs adversaires. Elder, tu dois guider tes alliés en faisant attention au mouvement adverse. L'équipe de Jenna aura un avantage de cinq minutes afin de ne pas perdre dès le début. Jenna, récupérer les pièces du puzzle ne suffira pas à remporter l'épreuve. Il faudra que d'ici une heure et demie le puzzle soit complété. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, bonne chance ! termina Topi-Taupe. »

Les deux joueurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, ils ne laisseraient pas leur adversaire gagner cette partie. Jenna observa silencieusement la carte qui lui avait été remise par Kooper. Dessus, elle pouvait voir l'emplacement de tous les sacs plein de pièces. Derrière la carte se trouvaient quelques indications qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

Les joueurs doivent déposer leur sac de pièce dans un endroit spécifique marqué par un drapeau vert. Il existe plusieurs de ces endroits. Une fois que les 15 sacs de pièces seront récoltés, les photographes se retireront et laisseront le champ libre aux survivants afin qu'ils puissent compléter le puzzle.

 **Jenna** : Elder avait beaucoup moins de restrictions que moi, je savais que cette épreuve allait être très importante et surtout très difficile. J'espérais juste que tout se déroule comme prévu et que chacun joue son rôle à la perfection.

...

De leur côté, les cinq joueurs étaient préparés par des personnes appartenant à la production, Kooper leur donnait leurs dernières consignes.

« -Il y a vingt sacs de pièces de puzzle, votre but est de tous les mettre dans des paniers marqués par des drapeaux verts, leur expliqua t-il. Dès que vous entendrez la voix de Topi-Taupe, faites immédiatement ce qu'il vous demande de faire. En gros, si vous êtes éliminés, vous vous retirez du jeu, compris ?

-On a compris, acquiesça rapidement Lays. Bon, on se motive les amis ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai bien envie d'ajouter ces trente mille pièces à notre cagnotte ! »

Son engouement était contagieux, semble t-il, car tous les joueurs se mirent à crier en chœur qu'ils allaient triompher.

 **Lays** : A vrai dire, je pense qu'il serait très facile pour la Taupe de nous faire perdre cette mission. Qu'elle soit sur le terrain ou dans les airs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il y a tellement de façons de ruiner cette mission que je ne vois pas quelles conclusions je pourrais en tirer.

 **Gamble** : On a de la chance d'être tous plus ou moins athlétiques, mais l'autre équipe a Dayzee et Harik qui sont tous deux de formidables adversaires. Heureusement qu'Angelina et Pitt n'ont pas l'air très rapides, sinon ça aurait pu être notre fin avant l'heure.

...

Kooper partit ensuite annoncer les règles à l'équipe adverse, bien que celle-ci fût déjà au courant. Pendant ce temps, les joueurs complotaient déjà afin de trouver une façon de réussir rapidement et simplement leur mission.

« -Surtout, ne restez jamais à découvert ! ordonna Tanoo, insistant bien sur ce dernier point. Il faudrait, dans l'idéal, que vous vous trouviez près d'une intersection.

-Et pourquoi ça ? questionna Toadico, suspicieuse du raton-laveur.

-Parce que, ma chère, si tu te trouves au milieu d'un carrefour, tu pourras t'enfuir facilement. Si tu vois que quelqu'un essaie de te prendre en photo, tu déguerpis de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas te prendre dans ta totalité.

-Le problème dans ta théorie, intervint Boonty, est que tu ne prends pas en compte le fait qu'ils puissent agir à plusieurs afin de nous coincer et de nous éliminer en un instant.

-Je la sens pas trop, cette mission, fit Gamble. Le village n'est pas bien grand, il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils ne nous repèrent pas !

-Sans compter qu'Elder peut les soutenir à distance. Il faudrait peut-être tenter de trouver les angles morts pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous voir, mais ça n'augmenterait pas nos chances de survie...

-C'est vrai ce que tu dis, Lays ! Personnellement, je pense qu'on devrait par dessus tout faire confiance à Jenna, termina la Toadette blonde. »

 **Toadico** : Notre victoire repose principalement sur les épaules de Jenna. Si elle ne nous prévient pas de l'arrivée des chasseurs, on sera des proies faciles.

Après cela, les candidats prirent leurs positions et attendirent que Topi-Taupe donnât le départ.

...

Topi-Taupe tira à blanc une fois à l'aide de son pistolet, signalant aux joueurs le début de l'épreuve. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les cinq joueurs se ruèrent vers le petit village, espérant semer leurs adversaires et trouver quelques sacs facilement.

« Dépêchez-vous derrière ! cria à Lays pour les motiver. On n'a que cinq minutes ! »

Le Yoshi bleu était le premier arrivé au village, du fait de sa stature et de la vitesse naturelle de son espèce. Il décida illico de se fondre dans le décor afin de voir s'il pouvait facilement tromper ses adversaires ou non. Il repéra une cachette ou deux avant de tomber sur un sac plein de pièces de puzzle. Il s'en empara et se dépêcha de tourner à droite. Toadico et Tanoo arrivèrent peu après et commencèrent à s'éloigner, tandis que Boonty et Gamble étaient à la traîne. Ils n'eurent le temps que de se faufiler dans l'ombre avant qu'un second tir ne fasse partir l'autre équipe.

Bientôt, les dix joueurs étaient localisés dans la ville. Cinq d'entre eux armés d'appareils photo tandis que les autres n'avaient que leurs jambes pour les soutenir. Peu de temps après l'arrivée des cinq anciens joueurs, on entendit le bruit d'un flash. Lara venait d'appuyer sur le sien par mégarde.

« -On voit vraiment rien quand les lentilles se referment ! Faites attention à ne pas vous tromper ! hurla t-elle de toutes ses forces à l'adresse de ses alliés. »

Durant les premières minutes, rien ne se passa, tout le monde était trop focalisé sur la survie tandis que les chasseurs ne voulaient pas prendre de photo inutilement. Tout changea lorsque Toadico, qui se situait aux abords du village et qui n'avançait pas rapidement, trop préoccupée par ses alentours, allait bientôt être encerclée par Dayzee et Pitt. Jenna, située du haut de sa tour, la repéra et lui demanda de s'activer.

« -Toadico ! Reste pas là, Dayzee et Pitt vont bientôt t'encercler ! s'exclama la demoiselle en rouge, un peu trop fort. »

Elder entendit les paroles de Jenna et alerta ses deux compagnons.

Cela marqua le _vrai_ début du jeu.

Toadico entraperçut Pitt et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée en hurlant comme une dératée, alertant de ce fait les autres chasseurs proches. Tanoo, caché non loin de là, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **Tanoo** : LA chose à ne pas faire. Elle l'a faite.

 **Boonty** : C'était vraiment stupide de sa part. Non seulement elle avait donné sa position à tout le monde, mais en plus, elle nous avait mis en péril.

« -Pas par là ! s'exclama Jenna dans l'oreillette, à l'adresse de Toadico. Tu vas les mener vers Boonty ! Prends la prochaine à droite puis celle à gauche et cache-toi sous le camion ! »

Toadico courut de plus belle afin d'atteindre son point de sauvetage, mais elle ne vit pas Angelina qui la prit en traître. Le flash l'éclaira mais elle continua sa route alors que les lentilles spéciales d'Angelina lui obscurcirent la vue. La Toadette réussit malgré tout à attraper un sac de pièces au passage et le jeta dans un panier prévu à cet effet avant de se cacher sous le dit camion.

« -Angelina a photographié Toadico entièrement, encore deux fois et cette dernière est éliminée ! »

 **Toadico** : Même si c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû paniquer de la sorte, c'est de la faute de Jenna si je me suis fait photographier. Je veux dire, en tant que Toadette, je peux courir très vite et donc j'aurais pu semer les autres ! Jenna m'a juste jetée dans la gueule du loup.

Lays profita de la course poursuite pour déposer son premier sac ainsi qu'un deuxième qu'il avait trouvé durant les cinq minutes qui avaient été imparties aux vrais joueurs au début du jeu. Il reçut un appel de Jenna à ce moment là.

« -Lays, tu me reçois?

-Oui, répondit-il brièvement dans un chuchotement.

-Il faudrait que tu fasses diversion pour que Tanoo et Gamble puissent sortir de leur cachette.

-Mais je vais me faire repérer si je fais ça, non ?

-Mais non ! Allez, vas-y !

-Okay, mais dis-moi où- »

Lays n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Lara. Dans un instant de panique, il fonça vers elle à toute allure alors qu'elle alertait ses alliés de la présence du dinosaure bleu. Elle prit une photo, mais étant donné que Lays s'était rapproché d'elle à toute vitesse, son objectif était décalé et lui lui manquait le bras droit de ce dernier. Alors qu'Harik accourait afin d'aider sa coéquipière, Lays sauta du côté d'une autre ruelle. Une fois de plus sa stratégie s'avéra payante, car Harik ne réussit pas à prendre en photo la tête du dinosaure bleu. Lays profita de l'aveuglement de ses adversaires et récupéra un sac de pièces de puzzle. Néanmoins, il tomba nez à nez avec Dayzee qui réussit à le prendre intégralement en photo. Il battit en retraite suite à cette altercation.

« Dayzee a pris en photo Lays, encore deux fois et il est éliminé. »

 **Lays** : Jenna m'a distrait assez longtemps pour que Lara puisse me trouver. Elle était censée nous aider, mais au final c'est elle qui a indiqué notre position aux ennemis. Sabotage ou non ?

Sacs Sauvés : 3/20

Lays : 2/3

Toadico : 2/3

Boonty : 3/3

Tanoo : 3/3

Gamble : 3/3

Temps Restant : 1h09

Vu que trois des photographes étaient sur Lays, Toadico sortit de sa cachette, suivant les ordres de Jenna et partit mettre de la distance entre elle et les photographes. Tanoo et Gamble, cachés au même endroit, se ruèrent vers le panier le plus proche afin de déposer chacun un sac, pensant que la voie était libre. Malheureusement pour eux, Elder les aperçut et envoya Pitt les photographier. Jenna était trop occupée à venir en aide à Lays et Toadico pour se préoccuper des deux autres qui tombèrent en plein dans le piège.

« -Dommage, pour vous ! sourit Pitt mesquinement. »

Tanoo eut assez de réflexes et plongea derrière Gamble pour éviter le flash, mais le Maskass était trop surpris pour bouger et rentra en plein dans l'objectif.

« Pitt a photographié Gamble, encore deux fois et il est éliminé du jeu. »

Grommelant, Gamble déposa son sac dans le panier et fut suivi par Tanoo. Les deux joueurs prirent ensuite des routes différentes afin de ne pas se faire surprendre une fois de plus.

 **Gamble** : Tanoo s'est juste servi de moi comme bouclier tout comme il se sert des autres joueurs. Il est rusé et fourbe, deux qualités associées à la Taupe, d'habitude.

Du haut de sa tour, Jenna tempêtait contre Boonty.

 **Jenna** : Boonty ne faisait strictement rien pour aider les autres. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il valait mieux que la voie soit libre avant de se révéler, mais j'avais beau m'efforcer de lui dire que c'était bon elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil ! C'est à cause d'elle que Gamble s'est fait prendre, elle accaparait toute mon attention ! J'avais beau lui expliquer que la tâche deviendrait plus dure si les chasseurs étaient en supériorité numérique, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse dans ces conditions-là ?

 **Boonty** : J'avais observé Jenna, et elle faisait du très mauvais travail. Je suspectais qu'elle essayait de faire en sorte que l'on se fasse photographier, c'est pour ça que je ne la croyais pas lorsqu'elle voulait me guider.

Trois minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Toadico et Lays avaient été photographiés, Jenna dirigeait donc ses troupes avec prudence. Elle aperçut un sac se trouvant près de Boonty et l'en informa. Cette dernière refusa de bouger, elle avait entendu des bruits de pas suspects et redoutait qu'on la prenne en photo. Jenna fit un mouvement brusque de la tête, gagnée par la colère.

« -Je ne voulais pas prendre ce rôle ! Ugh... »

Elle tourna son attention sur le terrain juste à temps pour prévenir Toadico du danger qui l'approchait. Dayzee, Pitt et Angelina avançaient tous les trois côte à côte. Elder leur avait donné des directives claires et précises : appuyer sur la gâchette de leur appareil photo dès qu'ils verraient un joueur. Toadico fit donc demi-tour et disparut à une intersection au moment où les trois acolytes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.

« -Merci Jenna, j'ai failli y passer ! sourit intérieurement la Toadette.

-De rien. Regarde sur ta gauche, il devrait y avoir un sac, prends-le et va vite le jeter dans le panier avant que l'on te trouve. »

La Toadette s'exécuta. Une fois qu'elle fit ce qui lui avait été demandé, elle dévala la petite pente pour être en sûreté mais se heurta à quelqu'un.

« -AÏE ! se plaignit-elle, un peu trop fort.

-Toadico ? s'alarma Lays. Viens vite, les autres approchent ! »

Il attrapa la Toadette par la main et l'entraîna derrière un stand de vente. Il acquit un nouveau sac en cours de route et jeta les deux qu'il avait sur lui dans le panier le plus proche. Harik et Lara passèrent sans voir les deux compagnons, cachés par des sacs de pommes de terre.

Un peu plus loin, Tanoo et Gamble s'étaient retrouvés. Le premier avait un sac sur lui, tandis que le second en avait deux. Ils hochèrent la tête, voyant que personne ne se situait sur leur passage et s'élancèrent vers le panier à l'instant même où les trois mousquetaires, Dayzee, Pitt et Angelina pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Les deux groupes étaient tétanisés pendant un moment, mais Tanoo et Gamble fuirent vers le panier marqué par un drapeau vert lorsque les trois autres levèrent leur appareil.

Trois sac tombèrent dans le panier, puis trois flashes illuminèrent les environs juste après.

Non loin de là, Topi-Taupe examina les clichés... Gamble et Tanoo seraient-ils éliminés de l'épreuve ?


	26. Sauver ou Supprimer ?

_Précédemment, les joueurs et leurs êtres chers avaient pris du bon temps et échangé beaucoup de choses. Cependant, le temps devait suivre son cours, il était impossible que la journée ensoleillée passée aux Collines Bianco poursuive son cours sans trouble apparent. En effet, la seconde mission de cet épisode fut démarrée par Topi-Taupe. Les joueurs furent surpris de voir les six éliminés revenir participer à une épreuve pour la dernière fois. A la fois heureux et anxieux, les joueurs reçurent les instructions. Jenna, parce qu'elle s'était dévouée, occupait un poste important : celui de la vigie, tandis que les autres devaient récolter vingt sacs en évitant les flashes de leurs anciens compagnons. Nous avions quitté Tanoo et Gamble alors qu'ils allaient se faire photographier par leurs comparses déçus, arriveraient-ils à s'en sortir ?_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

26 : **Sauver ou Supprimer ?**

Tanoo et Gamble lancèrent leurs trois sacs en direction d'un panier marqué d'un drapeau vert, les trois autres s'armant de leur appareil photo. A cinq mètres environ se trouvait une petite ruelle qu'ils pouvaient emprunter afin d'échapper à Dayzee, Pitt et Angelina.

Juste avant que les trois chasseurs aient appuyé sur le bouton de leur appareil, Tanoo parvint à plonger vers la ruelle tandis que Gamble tomba lamentablement par terre. Il ne put rien faire.

Les trois flashes retentirent.

« Gamble s'est fait photographier quatre fois, il est éliminé ! s'exclama Topi-Taupe d'une voix forte. Tanoo garde toutes ses vies ! »

Tanoo profita de la gêne des trois photographes pour s'emparer d'un autre sac de pièces de puzzle et l'ajouta à la collection des joueurs.

Sacs Sauvés : 11/20

Lays : 2/3

Toadico : 2/3

Boonty : 3/3

Tanoo : 3/3

Gamble : Eliminé

Temps Restant : 54 minutes

 **Tanoo** : J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Jenna ne nous a pas prévenus de l'arrivée du groupe des photographes. On aurait pu perdre deux joueurs d'un coup à cause d'elle ! Il faudra que je force les réponses de sa bouche une fois l'épreuve terminée.

 **Gamble** : Trop, c'est TROP ! Vous pensez peut-être que je suis tombé, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! J'ai clairement senti quelqu'un me pousser, et devinez quoi ? La seule personne à côté de moi était Tanoo ! Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de ce raton-laveur !

Pendant ce temps, Boonty s'était enfin emparée d'un sac de pièces de puzzle mais était vite retournée se cacher derrière son abri car elle avait entendu du bruit. Elle épia les personnes qui passèrent et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lays et Toadico. Elle vit qu'ils se cachèrent juste en face d'elle et se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait les entendre. Elle ne le savait pas, mais la conversation l'intéresserait beaucoup...

« -Jenna ? Jenna ! chuchota fortement Toadico, appelant sa guide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda t-elle à son compagnon.

-Je sais pas... Ça fait quand même cinq minutes qu'elle ne nous répond plus... On ne risque pas de trouver les pièces du puzzle et encore moins de l'assembler sous le temps imparti ! grogna t-il, quelque peu décontenancé. On n'aurait pas dû la laisser prendre ce job.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben... Entre nous, je la suspecte un peu. Je pense que la Taupe est une fille, donc ça serait soit elle, soit Boonty, lui répondit le dinosaure bleu foncé. Ça peut pas être toi, parce que je n'ai jamais voté pour toi aux quizzes d'élimination et je suis toujours là.

-Bizarre, fit Toadico en plissant le front. J'ai toujours cru que la Taupe était un garçon. Donc soit Tanoo, soit Gamble, vu que comme que je n'ai jamais voté non plus contre toi. Ça serait bête de pas se faire confiance en tant que membres d'une alliance ! »

Lays leva un sourcil.

« -C'est quand même bizarre qu'on survive tous les deux si on ne vote pas pour les mêmes personnes...

-Peut-être que les personnes pour qui on vote ont des réponses communes avec la Taupe ! s'exclama Toadico.

-C'est une possibilité, remarqua Lays. Il faudrait qu'on voit ça au- »

Un flash l'illumina, lui faisant perdre le fil de la discussion. Harik venait de les surprendre.

 **Lays** : Nous étions tellement pris par notre conversation que nous n'avons pas vu Harik arriver. Alors oui, c'est de notre faute, mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas entendu Jenna nous aider. Qu'est-ce qu'ils se passe au juste...?

 **Toadico** : Cette épreuve était définitivement truffée de sabotage. Et ça commence à m'énerver, franchement. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout le monde sabote tout ? 'est le job de la Taupe ! Pas le leur !

« -Lays s'est fait photographier ! Encore une fois et il est éliminé !

-Hâtez-vous, compagnons ! Lays se trouve non loin d'où ma voix provient ! cria le prince, sa véritable personnalité revenant au galop. »

Toadico et Lays écarquillèrent les yeux un instant avant de fuir prestement. Toadico aperçut un autre sac qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et de déposer dans un panier, évitant de justesse le flash de l'appareil photo de Lara.

 **Boonty** : Je dois avouer avoir un certain don lorsqu'il s'agit de passer inaperçue, mais dans ce genre de jeu, c'est tellement important que c'est devenu mon arme primaire contre les autres joueurs. Que voulez-vous, c'est dans les objectifs d'une magicienne de mystifier les spectateurs, non ?

...

Pendant ce temps, sur sa tour de contrôle, Jenna cherchait désespérément l'objet qui la reliait aux autres joueurs. Elle avait fait tomber son oreillette et n'arrivait plus à la retrouver. Lors du choc contre le sol, l'objet avait dû se détériorer car elle n'entendait pas non plus les appels des autres joueurs.

« -Où a bien pu passer ce fichu objet ? ragea t-elle, furieuse de ne pas pouvoir récupérer l'appareil clé de cette mission. »

 **Jenna** : L'oreillette s'est mise à grésiller à un moment donné, j'ai donc voulu la retirer pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais je l'ai fait tomber. Et ce genre d'appareil est plutôt petit, ce n'est pas une simple oreillette. Mais pour être honnête, j'avais l'impression qu'on émettait des interférences. Un peu comme le sabotage du parc Pinna.

...

Sacs Sauvés : 14/20

Lays : 1/3

Toadico : 2/3

Boonty : 3/3

Tanoo : 2/3

Gamble : Eliminé

Temps Restant : 41 minutes

Tanoo et Lays avaient trouvé un autre sac chacun. Avec celui de Boonty, ils en avaient désormais quinze et trouvaient difficilement la localisation des cinq derniers sacs. Harik avait d'ailleurs surpris Tanoo au abords d'une ruelle, car il l'inspectait en quête d'un sac de pièces de puzzle. Jenna avait la carte mais était injoignable.

Tanoo, Toadico et Lays voyageaient désormais en groupe malgré le danger omniprésent. Boonty était introuvable, il fallait donc qu'ils se dépêchent de trouver les pièces manquantes.

« -Fallait s'en douter, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ici ! râla Tanoo tout en courant à travers les rues du village des Collines Bianco.

-Le fait que Jenna soit totalement inutile ne nous aide pas non plus, pointa Lays.

-Je veux juste qu'on en finisse avec cette mission, car elle commence à me courir sur le haricot ! s'écria Toadico un peu trop fort, ce qui alerta Dayzee et Angelina.

-Merci Toadico, merci ! dit Tanoo, plus ironique que jamais. »

Ils partirent vers la gauche et trouvèrent un sac qu'ils avaient oubliés.

Malheureusement pour eux, un Pidgit qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien les attendait et cadra parfaitement la photo. Tanoo eut juste le temps de se saisir des épaules de Lays pour l'utiliser comme un bouclier.

« -HEY ! hurla Lays. Ça va pas de faire des coups en traître comme ça ? »

Il partit, totalement dégoûté, rejoindre Gamble sur les bancs.

 **Lays** : Rectification, la Taupe pourrait être un individu de sexe masculin !

« -Lays s'est fait toucher trois fois, il est éliminé du jeu ! Toadico s'est fait toucher, encore une fois et elle est éliminée ! Tanoo conserve ses deux vies ! déclare Topi-Taupe haut et fort dans son interphone. »

Toadico jeta un regard noir à Tanoo et l'abandonna à son sort, fuyant dans une direction opposée.

 **Boonty** : Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il est stupide de rester groupé dans ce genre de situations. Parfois, j'ai tendance à me dire que je n'ai aucune compétition tant le niveau est bas. Et non, je ne me vante pas, c'est la stricte vérité.

Le tension était désormais palpable. Avec moins de la moitié du temps imparti restante, les joueurs avaient beaucoup de pression sur les épaules étant donné que les chasseurs étaient désormais en supériorité numérique. Tanoo trouva un autre sac et faillit se faire photographier par Lara, mais il parvint à faire une roulade, masquant une partie de son corps. Toadico en trouva un autre elle aussi et eut juste le temps de le déposer dans un panier marqué à cet effet avant de se faire éliminer par Dayzee.

Sacs Sauvés : 17/20

Lays : Eliminé

Toadico : Eliminée

Boonty : 3/3

Tanoo : 2/3

Gamble : Eliminé

Temps Restant : 33 minutes

Tout reposait sur les épaules de Tanoo. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, un crépitement se fit entendre dans son oreille. Il sursauta, surpris, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Jenna. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« -Enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? On a déjà perdu Gamble, Lays et Toadico à cause de toi ! Et on ne sait même pas combien de sacs il nous reste à trouver ! ronchonna le Tanoomba.

-Oui, eh bien excuse-moi ! Logiquement, il ne reste plus que deux sacs à trouver ! lui répondit Jenna rapidement. Les deux derniers sont localisés à peu près au même endroit. J'ai besoin que tu écoutes avec précision mes instructions... D'abord, prends une gauche.

-Je vais essayer de te faire confiance, tenta Tanoo, insistant bien sur le verbe de sa phrase. »

Il décida de suivre les instructions de Jenna.

« -Arrête-toi. Tu devrais voir un croisement plus loin. Si tu prends à droite, tu ne devrais pas avoir d'ennui. Fais attention, parce qu'Angelina ne se trouve pas loin...

-Bah, je peux la battre dans une course quand je veux ! se vanta le joueur.

-Certes, répondit la demoiselle en rouge, pas impressionnée pour deux sous. Fais-toi le plus discret possible ! »

Le Tanoomba hocha la tête, bien que Jenna ne pût le voir, et s'élança vers les sacs. Malheureusement, dans son élan, il renversa un pot de peinture vide, qui, lorsqu'il atteignit le sol, créa un tintamarre sans pareil. Les chasseurs furent vite alertés de la présence de Tanoo par Elder et se mirent à avancer très rapidement vers lui. Il ne fit ni une ni deux et bondit en direction des sacs. Il s'en saisit et parvint à les envoyer dans un panier avant de se faire mitrailler de flashes.

« -Tanoo est éliminé ! Il ne reste plus que Boonty ! Il ne reste plus qu'un sac à trouver pour passer à la seconde partie de l'épreuve. »

Boonty était la dernière chance du groupe. Jenna décida donc de la contacter.

« -Boonty, tu as deux minutes trente pour jeter ton sac dans un panier et il y en a un à trente mètres ! Les autres chasseurs sont aveuglés, tu peux y aller sans problème !

-Qui me dit que tu ne m'envoies pas dans un piège ? se méfia la Boo aux cheveux dorés.

-Les autres sont éliminés de toute manière, et tu as le dernier sac. Donc si on perd l'épreuve, ne vient pas me blâmer. Tu es restée cachée pendant toute sa durée à la place d'aider les autres. »

Boonty haussa les épaules et avança à tâtons vers le panier. Elle y déposa son sac et aussitôt, la voix de Topi-Taupe retentit.

« -La première partie de l'épreuve est remportée par les joueurs ! Boonty étant la seule survivante, elle aura exactement vingt-neuf minutes pour compléter le puzzle ! annonça le présentateur au reste du groupe. »

...

La seconde partie du challenge n'était pas très intéressante. Seule Boonty pouvait s'en occuper et il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Le tension était palpable dans les tribunes : Gamble, Lays et Toadico fusillaient Tanoo du regard pendant que ce dernier faisait comme si de rien n'était. L'épreuve n'était pas terminée mais les règlements de comptes se faisaient déjà sentir.

Boonty progressait assez rapidement, à la surprise générale. Elle devait certainement reconstituer des puzzles quand elle avait du temps libre, car ses mouvements étaient fluides. Trop fluides, d'après certains.

 **Tanoo** : Je sais qu'elle est assez intelligente, mais je ne trouve pas normal le fait qu'elle arrive à faire ce puzzle avec tant de facilité. Il y a juste un truc qui cloche.

« -Hé, regardez, on dirait qu'elle a bientôt fini ! constata Jenna, dont le regard s'était illuminé.

-Je sais pas si elle aura assez de temps pour finir, lança Gamble, incertain de la réussite de son équipe.

-Ben, je vois pas trop ce qui pourrait arriver, nota Toadico. Si elle invente un prétexte juste à la fin pour justifier le fait qu'elle n'ait pas fini, on saura tous quelles étaient ses intentions principales.

-Pas la peine de faire l'innocente, on sait que tu es la Taupe, murmura Tanoo entre ses dents. »

 **Tanoo** : Etant donné que Pitt a été éliminé, j'ai été obligé de revoir ma stratégie entière. J'ai essayé d'élaborer quelques plans pour me rapprocher un peu plus loin de la finale, et j'ai fini par en trouver un convenable. Je vais prendre le contrôle du jeu pour me propulser en finale. Pas que j'en aie trop besoin, m'enfin...

« -Continue sur ta lancée, répliqua la Toadette, mais ne viens pas pleurer quand tu te feras éliminer. »

Soudainement, Boonty s'arrêta et un air confus s'afficha sur son visage. Depuis les bancs, les joueurs se demandaient ce qui se passait. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation d'intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit, sous peine d'être pénalisés. Et ils savaient que briser des règles ne ferait que diminuer leur cagnotte.

Boonty semblait gratter le sol, avec une frénésie particulière. Les joueurs se demandaient bien ce qu'elle pouvait fabriquer. A cinq minutes de la fin, il semblait vraiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 **Boonty** : J'avais fini le puzzle. Mais il me manquait une pièce. Une petite pièce. J'ai bien regardé par terre mais, je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Etait-ce normal ? Une erreur ou un sabotage ? Mon cœur balance.

« -Merci Toadico, merci de nous avoir maudits, Tanoo la remercia amèrement.

-Comme si c'était ma faute. »

Malheureusement, les minutes s'écoulèrent et le puzzle ne fut jamais terminé. Pitt, Harik, Elder, Angelina, Dayzee et Lara se tapèrent dans les mains, se félicitant par la même occasion. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient gagné par un coup de chance, mais étaient par dessus tout heureux d'avoir pu participer à une nouvelle épreuve. Topi-Taupe arriva subitement et effraya tout le monde, chose qui lui avait manquée.

« -Hahaha ! J'adore vous surprendre, vos réactions sont si amusantes...

-Hahaha, fit Gamble mollement. Désolé, on est tous un peu à nerf.

-Je comprends bien, sourit Topi-Taupe. Comme vous devez déjà vous en être rendus compte, Boonty n'a jamais pu finir le puzzle, c'est donc l'équipe des visiteurs qui remporte la victoire.

-Oh bon... Au moins, l'argent profitera à quelqu'un, c'est déjà ça, fit Lays, esquissant un sourire. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 0

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **187 000**

Topi-Taupe s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment et reprit de plus belle.

« -Beaucoup de choses étranges se sont passées pendant cette mission... La Taupe était-elle perchée sur une tour, tentant de nuire à l'équipe en ne faisant rien du tout ?

-J'ai eu un problème avec mon oreillette, le corrigea Jenna. Et je ne suis pas la Taupe.

-En parlant de ne rien faire, j'en connais une qui s'y connaît, dirigea t-il à Boonty.

-Si j'avais agi, j'aurais très bien pu me faire éliminer avant Tanoo. J'agissais en tant que dernier rempart pour l'équipe, témoigna Boonty.

-Mais Gamble n'a pas fait grand chose lui non plus. Rappelez-vous qu'il s'est fait éliminer le premier.

-Aucun commentaire, dit sobrement le Maskass jaune.

-D'autres personnes, cependant, en ont trop fait. Tanoo a eu des envies de sacrifice tandis que Toadico souhaitais attirer l'attention des ennemis avec son cri perçant...

-C'était un accident, se justifia Toadico.

-De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'une seule personne ne se fasse photographier. Et j'ai trouvé plein de sacs ! déclara fièrement le Tanoomba.

-En parlant de ces sacs... Il manquait une pièce du puzzle dans l'un d'entre eux. Maladresse ou sabotage ? Vous auriez bien besoin de vous faire une idée là-dessus, car cela pourrai très bien être la pièce manquante du puzzle de la Taupe, s'exprima mystérieusement Topi-Taupe. »

Sa phrase avait fait mouche. Tous les joueurs ne purent s'empêcher de s'envoyer des regards en coin. Finalement, Topi-Taupe brisa la glace.

« -Ce soir, vous prendrez votre septième questionnaire. Réfléchissez bien et découvrez qui se cache derrière le personnage de la Taupe ! Quant à moi, je vais raccompagner les anciens joueurs ! Merci de leur participation, d'ailleurs ! les remercia la taupe. »

Les anciens participants accompagnèrent Topi-Taupe vers le ferry qui les ramènerait vers la place Delfino d'où ils prendraient un avion afin de retourner dans leur pays. Les joueurs, quant à eux, retournèrent auprès de leurs êtres chers, le cœur lourd et l'esprit en pagaille...

...

A peine retournés à l'hôtel, les joueurs s'enflammèrent, se blâmant mutuellement pour la perte de leur mission.

« -Non mais sérieux Jenna, tu te rends compte que tu nous as fait perdre trente mille pièces ? cria Tanoo d'une voix forte.

-Tu peux parler ! s'égosilla Gamble. Tu n'as pas arrêté de saboter l'épreuve comme un débile ! C'est pas Jenna qui m'a poussé pour que je me fasse avoir par les trois autres, ça c'est sûr !

-Sans compter qu'au final, ce n'est pas moi qui ait pu perdre la dernière pièce du puzzle ! intervint l'intéressée. Ça ne peut être que la faute de Boonty qui n'a pas daigné nous aider !

-Hé bien, suite à l'exhibition de tes compétences, avant que tu ne 'perdes' le contrôle de la situation, j'ai jugé qu'il fallait mieux ne pas t'écouter, exposa sournoisement la Boo. De plus, je n'ai pas perdu la pièce. Ça devait être la faute de Toadico qui passait son temps à alerter les anciens joueurs, pouffa t-elle.

-Ah ! Vous me sous-estimez tous ! Et franchement, je vous trouve pitoyables !

-Lays, pourquoi ils se disputent tes amis ? demanda le petit Vico.

-Mmmh, viens ! On va jouer dehors ! se dépêcha de dire Lays, esquivant la question et protégeant son jeune frère. Vous feriez mieux de passer le temps ailleurs, continua t-il, dirigeant son attention vers les êtres chers. Ils en ont pour un moment, vu comme ils sont partis.

-Bon... Qui veut faire un tour dans le village ? proposa Sean au reste des êtres chers. »

 **Lays** : Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me disputer avec les autres. De un, leur dévoiler mes suspects n'aurait pu que me nuire et de deux, c'est exactement ce qu'attend la Taupe de nous. Diviser pour mieux régner, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Même si, pour tout vous dire, cette simple épreuve m'a fait suspecter Tanoo plus que jamais. Gamble et Toadico ne sont pas la Taupe pour moi, donc l'un des trois autres doit l'être...

 **Toadico** : C'est fini, si un jour on me demande un service dans ce jeu, je refuserais, sauf s'il s'agit de Lays. Ils ont sûrement censuré la scène, mais je peux vous dire que j'étais vraiment sur le point de pleurer après ce qu'ils m'ont dit. A part Jenna qui est restée courtoise.

 **Boonty** : J'avoue que j'ai été surprise de ce qu'il est ressorti de cette 'mésentente'. Les garçons n'y ont pas été de main morte... Je ne pense pas qu'il était nécessaire d'en venir aux insultes.

 **Jenna** : J'aurais dû suivre Lays quand il est parti. Il a fait la chose la plus intelligente qu'il y avait à faire :relativiser au calme. De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne pourra pas revenir sur les erreurs du passé. Mais ils auraient vraiment besoin de s'excuser...

 **Tanoo** : Ouin ouin, je suis Toadico et je suis une petite Taupe pleurnicharde qui passe son temps à chialer dans le giron de sa mère ! Oui, vous l'aurez compris, elle m'énerve. Je n'arrive pas à la supporter avec tous ses sabotages.

 **Gamble** : J'ai peut-être été un peu vexant, mais j'ai envie de dire : et alors ? On se fait tous critiquer un jour, faudrait vraiment être immature pour rester éternellement affecté...

Les joueurs passèrent par la suite le reste de leur après-midi avec leur être cher, tentant de faire abstraction de la scène qui s'était produite.

...

Le soir vint rapidement sur les Collines Bianco. La hache de guerre enterrée, mais l'altercation encore claire dans leur esprit, les joueurs firent comme si rien ne s'était passé lors du repas, et échangèrent du mieux qu'ils purent pour ne pas faire davantage mauvaise impression à leurs invités.

« -Je tenais juste à vous féliciter d'être parvenus jusqu'à ce point de l'aventure... Aventure qui a sans doute dû être éprouvante pour nombre d'entre vous ! les félicita Topi-Taupe, toujours aussi jovial. Cependant, avant que ne sonnent les douze coups de minuit, l'un d'entre vous devra rejoindre son carrosse et nous quitter définitivement.

-Belle métaphore, le congratula Jenna amicalement.

-Merci, dit humblement le présentateur. Mais ne pense pas que cela va te suffire à passer ce quiz ! Bien qu'à ce point de l'aventure, ça ne devrait plus être un problème pour toi.

-Mmmh... Chaque épisode apporte son lot de surprises, donc je ne suis pas certaine d'être sauvée une fois de plus, remarqua la jeune professeur.

-J'espère que je ne partirais pas non plus ! s'exclama Lays. Il y a tellement d'endroits qu'on n'a pas visités... Et j'aimerais bien faire mienne cette cagnotte ! termina t-il.

-Oui, j'avoue que ça me serait très utile aussi, approuva Boonty.

-Vous pourrez bientôt savoir si vous allez rester dans le jeu ou non, leur indiqua Topi-Taupe. Mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin d'un volontaire pour prendre le quiz. »

Jenna se leva la première, voulant en finir le plus vite possible. Elle embrassa Sean et suivit Topi-Taupe dans une chambre de l'hôtel qui avait été aménagée de manière à ce que les joueurs puissent répondre à leur questionnaire.

...

1 : Lors de la mission 'Six proches et pourtant si lointains', la Taupe a...

-Eté choisie par deux personnes pour aller délivrer les êtres chers

-Eté choisie par une personne pour aller délivrer les êtres chers

-N'a pas été choisie du tout

 **Jenna** : Il serait logique de penser que la Taupe n'a pas été choisie du tout. Personne ne voudrait confier à la Taupe le sort de quelqu'un qu'il ou qu'elle aime. C'est un raisonnement assez simple, mais qui dit qu'il ne portera pas ses fruits ?

2 : Lors de la mission 'Six proches et pourtant si lointains', la Taupe a t-elle été réunie du premier coup avec son être cher ?

-Oui

-Non

3 : Quelle est la relation qu'entretient la Taupe avec son être cher ?

-Fille/Mère

-Fils/Père

-Frère

-Sœur

-Meilleur Ami

-Petite Amie

 **Tanoo** : Prendre un neutraliseur à ce stade de l'aventure... Il faut vraiment être fou pour se sacrifier comme ça ! Surtout que ces neutraliseurs durent jusqu'à la fin du prochain épisode. Il est vrai que Lays et Gamble ont fait le bon choix, moralement parlant, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse être aussi altruiste que ça vers la fin de ce jeu.

4 : La Taupe a t-elle reçu quoi que ce soit lors de cet épisode ?

-Une exemption

-Un neutraliseur

-La Taupe n'a rien reçu.

 **Gamble** : Si la Taupe n'a rien reçu, c'est très mauvais pour nous. Ça voudra dire que l'on a une chance sur quatre de partir cette fois-ci... Enfin, je suis confiant, je pense avoir cerné notre individu. Et puis, je n'aimerais pas partir de sitôt.

5 : Lors du défi 'Retour Haut en Couleurs', quel rôle a joué la Taupe ?

-Vigie

-Chercheur de Sacs remplis de pièces de puzzle

6 : Lors du défi 'Retour Haut en Couleurs', quand la Taupe s'est-elle fait éliminer ?

-En première position

-En deuxième position

-En troisième position

-En quatrième position

-La Taupe ne s'est pas fait éliminer

-La Taupe ne pouvait pas se faire éliminer

 **Boonty** : En regardant de plus près, c'est vrai que Jenna a vraiment fait du mauvais travail et qu'elle aurait pu être responsable de notre défaite si la pièce finale du puzzle n'avait pas disparu. Cependant, c'est l'absence de cette même pièce qui, au final, nous a fait perdre la totalité de la mission. Se pourrait-il que la Taupe ait délibérément enlevé une pièce d'un des sacs ? Je ne sais franchement pas quoi en penser.

7 : Lors du défi 'Retour Haut en Couleurs', la Taupe a t-elle participé à la construction du puzzle ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Lays** : Boonty était celle qui avait le plus de possibilités pour saccager notre épreuve. Le problème, c'est qu'un tel acte de sabotage serait visible des kilomètres à la ronde ! Et la Taupe doit rester camouflée, non ? C'est ce qui me porte à croire que la perte d'une pièce du puzzle est un accident. Ou peut-être que c'est ce que Boonty veut essayer de nous faire croire. Elle est tellement mystérieuse que je n'arrive pas à avoir ce qu'elle pense !

8 : Lors du défi 'Six proches et pourtant si lointains, la Taupe a répondu correctement à...

-8 questions

-5 questions

-3 questions

-2 questions

-La Taupe n'a pas eu à répondre à une question

 **Toadico** : Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moyens pour nous faire perdre de l'argent lors de cette épreuve. Le seul moyen était d'échouer aux questions, mais pour répondre aux questions, il fallait d'abord être nommé par les autres pour faire ça. Et je ne pense franchement pas que quelqu'un serait assez stupide pour demander à la Taupe d'aller sauver son proche. C'est ce qui me fait penser qu'il n'y a pas eu de sabotage lors de cette épreuve. Et, coïncidence, ni Tanoo, ni Boonty n'ont participé à celle-ci.

9 : Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Décoratrice d'Intérieur

-Professeur d'Anglais

-Couturier

-Pilote d'Hélicoptère

-Magicienne

-Croupier

10 : Qui est la Taupe ?

-Jenna

-Tanoo

-Gamble

-Toadico

-Boonty

-Lays

...

Cette fois-ci, il avait été convenu que le grand moulin serait un endroit parfait pour célébrer la septième cérémonie d'exécution. Les êtres chers avaient été conviés à cette célébration et s'étaient assis à côté de chacun de leur proche. Si les joueurs avaient été attentifs, ils auraient pu remarquer qu'une corde se tenait à côté de chacun de leurs sièges, ce qui aurait peut-être pu les aiguiller quant à la direction que prendrait cette exécution.

Topi-Taupe s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et les joueurs se tournèrent vers lui, quelque peu décontenancés par le squelette, sûrement emprunté au musée, suspendu dans les airs.

« -Bienvenue à tous pour cette septième cérémonie d'exécution. Comme vos proches ne sont au courant de rien, je vais détailler les règles que nous appliquons, d'ordinaire. On entre d'abord vos noms dans cet ordinateur, les uns après les autres. Si une lumière verte apparaît à l'écran, cela signifie que vous restez avec nous un épisode de plus. Cependant, si une lumière rouge apparaît, cela signifie que vous avez obtenu le moins de bonnes réponses au test que vous venez de passer et que vous êtes la septième victime de la Taupe. En cas d'égalité, votre temps vous départagera, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en a pas eu aujourd'hui, expliqua sereinement Topi-Taupe. »

Les êtres chers acquiescèrent pour la plupart, signifiant qu'ils avaient compris.

« -Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est ce qu'il se passe ordinairement. Ce soir, vous aurez votre part de décision dans ce qui arrivera, lança t-il alors aux joueurs.

-C'est à dire ? intervint Gamble, posant la question que tout le monde avait envie de poser.

-A côté de vos chaises se trouvent des cordes. Lorsque la roulette derrière moi désignera l'un de vous, cette personne aura vingt secondes pour convaincre trois d'entre vous de tirer sur ces cordes, commença le présentateur.

-Il se passe quoi si on fait ça ? questionna Lays.

-Patience, j'y viens. Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui êtes vraiment les bourreaux ! Gracierez-vous l'un d'entre vous ? Epargnerez-vous tout le monde ? A chaque passage de la roulette, deux mille pièces seront ajoutées à votre cagnotte, quoi que vous décidiez de faire. Si trois d'entre vous tirent sur la corde durant l'un des passage, la personne en risque d'élimination sera épargnée...donc exemptée.

-Hé mais... Ça veut dire qu'on peut tous survivre à cet épisode ! réalisa Toadico, enchantée.

-En effet. Bien, commençons ! »

La roulette se mit à tourner, tourner et tourner, puis s'arrêta finalement sur le visage de Toadico. La Toadette étant exemptée, deux mille pièces furent directement ajoutées à la cagnotte de l'équipe.

« -Ouf, ça me rassure un peu ! s'écria cette dernière. »

Topi-Taupe refit tourner la roue, qui s'arrêta cette fois-ci sur le visage de Lays. Celui-ci, paniquant, se leva de sa chaise pour faire face aux autres.

« -S'il vous plaît, sauvez-moi ! Je promets de tirer la corde de chacun d'entre vous si vous le faites ! les conjura le Yoshi. »

Toadico tira sans plus attendre sur la corde, mais les autres étaient plus réticents. Voyant que cette argumentation seule ne le tirerait pas de là, il employa une autre tactique.

« -S'il te plaît Boonty, j'ai pris un neutraliseur pour que tu puisses voir ta sœur ! l'implora t-il.

-C'est vrai que ce que tu as fait mérites une récompense, nota Boonty. Je te dois bien ça après tout, termina t-elle en tirant sur sa corde. »

Les secondes s'écoulaient et Lays paniquait davantage. Il se tourna vers les trois autres.

« -Allez, soyez sympa, on a tous une chance de s'en sortir cette fois, ne me laissez pas tomber ! cria t-il en adoptant un air de chien battu.

-Désolé Lays, fit Gamble, je t'aime bien mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on m'aide à passer ce round donc je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

-Je ne compte pas du tout tirer sur cette corde, refusa catégoriquement Tanoo au grand désarroi du Yoshi.

-Je t'en prie Jenna ! J'ai un neutraliseur pour le prochain round, je fais tout ce que je peux pour faire gagner l'équipe et je ne vous ai jamais rien fait de mal ! Je jure que je te rendrais l'ascenseur.

-Cinq...

-Steuplaît !

-Quatre... Trois... »

Jenna ferma les yeux et tira sur sa corde. Le siège de Lays s'illumina d'une lueur verte. Le dinosaure hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Deux mille autres pièces avaient été ajoutées à la cagnotte du groupe. Le panel de Lays fut grisé et la roulette se mit à retourner. Elle s'arrêta sur Tanoo.

« -Oh l'ironie... Bon, on vise les douze mille pièces dans la cagnotte, non ? Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de sauver tout le monde ? tenta le Tanoomba, conscient de la bourde qu'il avait faite.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, je crois que je n'ai plus la force de tirer sur ma corde, tout à coup, se moqua Lays en la tripotant.

-Moi non plus, curieusement, renchérit Toadico en fronçant les sourcils. »

Tanoo fronça alors les sourcils.

« -Vu que Lays a été sauvé, c'est normal que je le sois aussi, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Oh vraiment ? sourit Boonty en levant un sourcil. Et qu'est-il arrivé à ta stratégie précédente ? Tu sais, celle où tu ne comptais sauver personne ?

-Je n'ai pas sauvé Lays juste parce que j'ai peur pour ma place dans le jeu. Mais même si je n'avais pas eu peur, je n'aurais jamais fait en sorte de te sauver, déclara Gamble. Fallait pas te mettre tout le monde à dos.

-Laissons le destin en décider pour toi, conclut Jenna en secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Bah, en fait, je n'étais pas trop inquiet, termina le raton-laveur en haussant les épaules. »

 **TANOO**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Le Tanoomba orange se retourna vers les joueurs et leva les yeux au ciel. La personne suivante fut Jenna.

« -Comme promis... »

Lays tira sur sa corde, montrant qu'il était sérieux. Il fut suivi par Gamble.

« -On ne peut pas se débarrasser de l'experte du jeu comme ça, ricana t-il. »

Jenna lui lança un regard amusé puis se tourna vers les trois autres.

« -Hé, je suis sauf, et personne ne m'a aidé. C'est même plus la peine de vous adresser à moi, dit simplement Tanoo.

-Hmmm... Contrairement à Lays, tu n'as jamais fait grand chose pour moi, Jenna. Lorsque tu m'as montré ton journal, c'était contre mon exemption... Et je ne pense pas que tu me sauverais, de toute manière, considéra Boonty.

-S'il te plaît Toadico ? Si j'ai dit un truc qui a pu te blesser tout à l'heure, j'en suis désolée ! Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais avec tout ce stress accumulé et tout le monde qui me blâmait, j'ai dû laisser quelques mots malheureux s'échapper de ma bouche.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai rien contre toi, et tu es gentille... Tu as aussi sauvé Lays et tu n'as jamais été désagréable avec moi... »

La Toadette mit longtemps avant de prendre sa décision. Elle tira la corde et le visage de Jenna fut baigné d'une lumière verte. Suite à cela, ce fut au tour de Boonty de passer devant les juges.

« -Tu m'as aidé, je te dois bien ça... »

Lays tira sur la corde, mais ce fut le premier et le dernier. Boonty ne chercha même pas à convaincre les autres. Elle n'avait pas tiré la corde de Jenna et savait donc qu'elle devrait faire face aux résultats du questionnaire.

« -Je ne vais pas me donner la peine de vous convaincre, je sais que vous ne m'aiderez pas... On verra bien ce que me réservait cette cérémonie, annonça t-elle d'un air digne. »

Décontractée, elle attendit calmement ses résultats sous les yeux ébahis des autres candidats.

 **BOONTY**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Seul Gamble devait passer. Il commença donc à essayer de convaincre les joueurs de la garder en vie. Jenna tira sa corde instantanément, mais il devrait encore faire face à d'autres joueurs.

« -Désolé Gamble, mais tu ne m'as pas sauvé, donc je ne vais pas t'aider non plus, souligna Lays.

-Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider après ce que tu as dit cet après-midi ! cria Toadico avec véhémence.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, dit Boonty.

-Même si je te sauvais, tu devrais faire face à l'écran. Bonne chance, avec un peu de chance, tu n'es pas celui qui a le moins bien répondu aux questions ! »

Terrorisé, le Maskass souffla un grand coup.

 **GAMBLE**

…

…

…

 **ROUGE**

Le verdict avait sonné pour le croupier du jeu. Gamble devait quitter l'aventure immédiatement. Triste, il fit un dernier adieu à ses camarades puis suivit Topi-Taupe, portant ses bagages au dessus de son épaule. Il fit un dernier signe de main à Jenna et partit, accompagné de son père.

« -C'est dommage, soupira finalement Jenna, si certaines choses ne s'étaient pas passées durant cet épisode, on aurait certainement tous pu continuer l'aventure. »

Les autres fixèrent l'écran rouge, incapables de commenter son élimination. Ils se sentaient comme la Taupe et réalisaient enfin ce qu'ils avaient fait ; la Taupe n'avait pas exécuté leur camarade. Ils étaient les seuls responsables de sa défaite.

...

Gamble et Topi-Taupe attendaient un hélicoptère au nord du village des Collines Bianco, lorsque ce dernier décida de poser les habituelles questions au Maskass jaune.

« -J'imagine qu'il ne sert à rien de te demander comment tu te sens après cette exécution ?

-Ça c'est sûr... Franchement, j'ai un peu la rage de m'être fait éliminer comme ça... Je n'avais pas du tout calculé que ça se finirait de la sorte pour être honnête, mais j'ai creusé ma tombe, j'imagine... Je n'aurais pas dû ignorer Lays. En y repensant, c'était stupide de ma part, j'avais tout à gagner. Toadico aurait sûrement suivi sa décision et on serait tous repartis pour un autre épisode, expliqua tristement le croupier.

-J'espère tout de même que tu garderas un bon souvenirs de ce jeu, malgré ton exécution soudaine.

-Définitivement ! sourit le Maskass. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir pu participer à une telle aventure. C'est juste dommage que toutes les bonnes choses aient une fin. Enfin, en même temps je suis soulagé. Le jeu me montait à la tête et j'étais tellement stressé que j'en ai oublié mes priorités. Et ma famille me manquait aussi, termina t-il en regardant son père.

-Tu nous as aussi manqué à la maison, confirma Game.

-Gamble, c'était un honneur de t'avoir parmi nous ! Bon retour ! conclut Topi-Taupe en faisant signe au joueur vaincu et à son père. »

Leur taxi arriva enfin, ils montèrent à bord et décollèrent doucement. Gamble serra contre lui son journal et sourit une dernière fois.

« -Bonne chance, Jenna. »

...

Topi-Taupe retourna auprès des joueurs restants et les félicita.

« -Bravo à tous ! Vous êtes nos cinq finalistes. Soyez fiers de votre parcours et n'oubliez jamais que vous avez déjà battu sept de vos compagnons. Nous entrons dans la dernière ligne droite, il ne vous reste plus que deux épisodes pour découvrir qui est la Taupe et ainsi obtenir votre place en finale ! »

Les joueurs et leurs proches applaudirent sagement. Topi-Taupe afficha ensuite un large sourire sur son visage.

« -Six personnes sont passées ce soir devant la roulette. Toutes les six n'ont pas survécu à cette cérémonie, commença t-il, en marquant une pause pour augmenter la tension présente dans la salle, cependant, six passages restent six passages, votre cagnotte augmente donc de douze mille pièces ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 12 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **199 000**

« -Vous allez bientôt dépasser la barre des deux cent mille pièces ! »

Cette fois-ci les joueurs hurlèrent de joie. La journée avait été longue... Et pour la Taupe, elle le serait davantage...


	27. Rouge de Rage

_Précédemment, les joueurs continuaient leur épreuve avec beaucoup de difficultés. En effet, l'alliance créée par les joueurs déchus afin de les photographier avait porté ses fruits et Gamble s'était fait éliminer. En jouant des coudes, Tanoo avait pu s'échapper, mais il avait creusé la tombe de l'un de ses coéquipiers. Les problèmes continuaient de s'accumuler tout au long de l'épreuve, étant donné que Boonty refusait de quitter sa cachette et que les joueurs n'étaient désormais plus qu'au nombre de trois et que Jenna était injoignable pendant un très long moment, ayant apparemment perdu son oreillette, empêchant ainsi les autres de la contacter afin de recevoir de nouvelles instructions et les livrant à eux-mêmes. Au cours de l'épreuve, Lays se fit éliminer à cause de Tanoo qui l'avait utilisé pour se protéger des flashes adverses. Peu de temps après, Toadico se fit elle aussi éliminer, puis vint le tour de Tanoo. Finalement, l'unique survivante, Boonty, déposa le dernier sac de pièces de puzzle dans un endroit prévu à cet effet, et put donc démarrer la seconde partie de l'épreuve. Alors qu'elle semblait tout d'abord bien partie, elle se heurta à une difficulté majeure : l'une des pièces du puzzle manquait à l'appel, elle ne put donc pas terminer le puzzle. L'épreuve perdue, les joueurs entamèrent une bataille de blâme, tentant de rejeter la faute sur chacun d'entre eux, au grand désarroi des êtres chers. Finalement, l'heure de l'exécution arriva, et après un cruel et sordide jeu du destin, c'est Gamble qui quitta l'aventure, déçu de la manière dont il était parti, mais heureux d'en être sorti grandi. Cependant, le jeu continue de battre son plein, la Taupe est toujours au large et continue de passer à travers les mailles des filets des participants. Parviendront-ils finalement à la capturer ? Où échoueront-ils à quelques pas de la finale ?_

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

27 : **Rouge de Rage**

 **Tanoo** : Episode 8... Si l'on m'avait dit au début du jeu que j'arriverais jusqu'ici, j'aurais ri au nez de cette personne. Ce jeu est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît et demande d'avoir une bonne capacité d'analyse, un peu de chance, un mental d'acier, de l'intelligence, des muscles et de la clairvoyance. Personnellement, je pense que j'ai presque tout, il ne me manque plus qu'un peu de chance. Faut dire que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup.

 **Toadico** : Gamble est parti... Je ne vais pas dire qu'il va me manquer vu ce qu'il a dit à mon sujet hier, mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis particulièrement heureuse de son absence. Il aidait beaucoup lors des défis et était moins désagréable que Tanoo. Ce raton-laveur m'énerve au plus haut point ! J'espère qu'il sera le prochain éliminé.

 **Jenna** : Je suis horriblement déçue de la manière dont a été éliminé Gamble. C'était mon allié et mon confident, je lui faisais entièrement confiance et c'est pour cette raison que sa disparition m'affecte le plus. J'ai l'impression que les alliances disparaissent peu à peu. D'abord Pitt se fait éliminer, ensuite c'est au tour de Gamble... J'imagine donc que Toadico ou Lays se fera éliminer cet épisode-ci, si tout se passe comme prévu. A chaque exécution qui passe, le stress s'accentue. J'ai maintenant une vague idée de l'identité de la Taupe, mais je devrais rester sur mes gardes. Rien ne me dit que je n'ai pas été extrêmement chanceuse.

 **Lays** : Je suis l'un des cinq derniers survivants... Hier, j'ai eu la chance d'être sauvé par mes amis et je leur en suis complètement reconnaissant, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me reposer sur ma chance éternellement. Il va falloir que je change ma manière de jouer ou je serai le prochain éliminé et je n'ai nullement envie de voir tous mes efforts réduits à néant à cause d'une simple erreur de jugement. Peu de joueurs me suspectent actuellement, et même si j'ai envie de dire que c'est plutôt sympa, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est ça qui pourrait peut-être mettre fin à mon jeu. Je vais donc essayer de faire deux-trois trucs louches durant cet épisode. Pas grand chose, mais assez pour que les autres soient dupés et répondent à quelques questions me concernant.

 **Boonty** : Me voilà donc à l'épisode 8. Je ne suis pas particulièrement sûre de moi en ce qui concerne mon choix de Taupe, cependant, il ne me reste plus que deux suspects. Comme je me souviens l'avoir dit au début du jeu, je base ma stratégie sur quelques notions clés : les sabotages, les preuves que j'accumule contre les autres joueurs, et finalement, mon instinct. Je pense que cette stratégie m'a réussi dans le sens où je ne suis toujours pas éliminée. Alors certes, j'ai bénéficié d'un certain nombre d'avantages tout au long du jeu, mais je refuse de croire que seule la chance m'a portée jusqu'ici. Pour moi, tout est une question de compétences.

Les joueurs se levèrent plutôt tard à l'Hôtel Sirena, cette journée-là. Les êtres chers étaient depuis longtemps repartis vers leurs foyers – mais pas avant de souhaiter bonne chance à leur favori – et les joueurs étaient désormais au nombre de cinq, quatre d'entre eux aspirant au titre de vainqueur tandis que le quatrième individu, fourbe et malicieux à loisir, avait un chemin tout tracé. Cette personne était la Taupe, l'individu le plus mystérieux du jeu, le candidat qui menait en bateau la majorité des joueurs et téléspectateurs.

Tanoo venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de l'escalier. Les autres joueurs étaient descendus depuis longtemps et il était le dernier à arriver afin de prendre part à leur réunion habituelle autour d'une table bien garnie. Il s'étira longuement puis descendit les dernières marches le séparant du petit groupe animé.

« -Ah, rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! s'exclama t-il en prenant sa place habituelle.

-Oui, et rien de tel que des carottes râpées pour rendre aimable ! fit Toadico en esquissant un sourire mielleux à l'attention de Tanoo, lui proposant en même temps un plat de carotte.

-Ha ha ha, très drôle, déclara le Tanoomba, restant de marbre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne reste plus que ça, j'imagine que tu t'es goinfrée pour augmenter tes chances de ne pas faire fuir les gens auxquels tu parles. »

Lays, placé à côté de Toadico, soupira longuement, Jenna ignora les piques que Tanoo et Toadico se lançaient tandis que Boonty leva un sourcil, doucement amusée par la scène.

 **Lays** : C'est quasiment impossible de tenir une conversation sans que Toadico et Tanoo se mettent à se chamailler. Bon, c'est sûr, ça a quasiment toujours été comme ça, mais c'est pas vraiment une raison pour que ça continue. Parfois, je me demande s'ils ne le font pas exprès pour diminuer les chances du groupe de travailler en harmonie. Puis ça devient lourd à force, ils gâchent ce qui pourraient être de formidables vacances...

« -Donc ! s'exclama Jenna, changeant totalement le sujet de conversation qui l'ennuyait fortement. A votre avis, où ira t-on pour cet épisode ? Le Mont Corona ?

-J'en doute fortement, Boonty sourit énigmatiquement. Après tout, la production ne voudrait pas qu'un malheureux incident nous arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bof, je vois pas trop ce qui pourrait nous arriver là-bas ! lança Tanoo d'un ton désinvolte.

-C'est un volcan en activité, Tanoo, lui rappela Jenna en soupirant.

-Ah... Ouais ben c'est clair qu'on n'ira jamais là-bas dans ce cas.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on aille à Gelato-les-Flots ! fit une Toadico, très enjouée.

-Ouais, il paraît que c'est l'un des sites touristiques les plus visités au monde ! sourit Lays. Enfin, ça ne sera jamais plus visité que la Colline aux Etoiles Filantes. »

Soudainement, Topi-Taupe apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il la poussa délicatement et se faufila à table sans même que les candidats ne le remarquent. A ce moment-là, il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : les saluer en fanfare.

« -BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! hurla la taupe, visiblement satisfaite de son effet de surprise, alors que les candidats se cachaient sous la table en criant de toutes leurs forces. »

Entendant des éclats de rire qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien, les joueurs sortirent les uns après les autres de leur bunker improvisé : le dessous de la table.

« -Super marrant, dit Tanoo ironiquement.

-Topi-Taupe, franchement, ça fait un peu gamin ! le réprimanda Toadico.

-Oh allez, c'est bon enfant ! justifia le présentateur, arborant un sourire malicieux.

-J'imagine que nous faire peur n'était pas l'objectif de ta présence ? supposa ingénieusement Boonty, allant droit à l'essentiel.

-C'est vrai qu'il a toujours une sorte de motif pour se pointer à l'improviste comme ça, souligna Lays, se rendant compte du caractère aléatoire des visites du présentateur.

-En effet, vous avez raison, témoigna Topi-Taupe, troquant son habituel sourire pour un visage impossible à lire. »

 **Jenna** : J'aime beaucoup TT, il est sympa et c'est un présentateur parfait pour ce jeu, cependant je dois avouer que ses arrivées soudaines sont un trait de sa personnalité que je déteste au plus haut point. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de lui faire cesser ces enfantillages...

« -J'aurais besoin que vous nominiez la personne qui, selon vous, est à la fois un penseur et un athlète, Topi-Taupe continua ses explications. Vous avez une minute pour faire votre choix. »

Les joueurs se jaugèrent subitement, se demandant qui serait l'heureux élu. Il leur fallait déterminer qui était la personne dont ils avaient besoin mais après l'épreuve de la veille, ils ne savaient plus trop en qui placer leur confiance.

« -Hors de question que je m'y colle, fit enfin Toadico, résolue à ne pas être la personne désignée.

-Tu croyais peut-être qu'on allait te faire confiance à toi ? pouffa Tanoo en se moquant de la Toadette qui lui rendit un regard méchant.

-Toi non plus, Tanoo, tu n'es pas digne de confiance, Jenna trancha subitement.

-Si c'est entre nous trois, je propose de confier la tâche à Lays, Boonty choisit facilement. Il est clair qu'il nous est largement supérieur en terme de capacités physiques et je ne doute pas qu'il sache se servir de sa tête.

-D'accord ! s'écria Jenna. En plus, c'est souvent la personne qui a un rôle particulier qui a la possibilité de gagner une exemption. Si Lays est cette personne, il n'a aucune motivation pour échanger les pièces de l'équipe contre une exemption, dit-elle intelligemment.

-Bon, ben je vais pas refuser une telle offre, sourit le dinosaure bleuté. Je suis à la fois penseur et athlète, déclara t-il au maître du jeu.

-Très bien, confirma Topi-Taupe en hochant la tête. Je vous vois plus tard ! termina t-il en s'esquivant sur le champ. »

Les cinq survivants se regardèrent d'un air circonspect avant de retourner vaquer à leur occupation. Nul ne savait ce qui les attendait, à part pour la Taupe qui avait bien l'intention de leur jouer quelques tours...

...

Topi-Taupe et les joueurs riaient et conversaient au gré des vagues qui les éclaboussaient. Situés sur un magnifique bateau blanc bravant les eaux profondes, ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit apparemment paradisiaque, Gelato-les-Flots.

« -Woohoo ! Je me sens revivre ! lança Lays en effectuant un signe du pouce devant la caméra. Gelato-les-Flots, c'est un endroit parfait pour une épreuve ! On pourra même en profiter pour bronzer un peu !

-Ouais, enfin, je préfèrerais qu'on se concentre sur l'épreuve, bougonna Tanoo. »

Toadico, exaspérée, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Boonty resta impassible devant cette action, elle scrutait quelque chose au loin. Fronçant les sourcils, elle parvint à apercevoir quelque chose d'étrange vers le centre de la plage.

« -Est-ce que c'est un...enclos ? Qu'est-ce qu'un enclos ferait sur cette magnifique plage ? murmura t-elle.

-Un problème, Boonty ?

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vu un enclos de ce genre sur la brochure que j'avais lue il y a peu, Jenna. Et j'ai l'impression que ça a quelque chose à voir avec notre prochain défi, termina la Boo.

-Difficile de penser autrement dans un jeu tel que celui-ci, hmm ? Sans compter qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un enclos de cette taille figure sur une plage touristique telle que celle-ci, ordinairement, analysa la professeur d'Anglais avec intelligence. »

 **Boonty** : Dans un jeu tel que celui-ci, rien n'est laissé au hasard. C'est pour cette seule et unique raison que j'essaie de repérer toutes les choses étranges que j'aperçois dans ce jeu. Qui sait ? L'une d'entre elle pourrait très bien s'avérer être un indice caché...

Les joueurs tentèrent de percer le mystère de l'enclos, sans succès, et bientôt leur bateau heurta la berge sablée de la merveilleuse plage de l'Île Delfino. Lays sauta en dehors du bateau énergiquement et il fut suivi de Jenna qui avait pris soin de retirer ses chaussures auparavant afin de ne pas les salir. Boonty, Toadico et Tanoo suivirent le reste de l'équipée de manière plus conventionnelle et attendirent que le bateau stoppe sa course définitivement.

« -Voyons-voir ce qui se cache derrière cet endroit suspect, commença Jenna d'un ton mutin.

-Hop hop hop, attendez un instant ! Vous aurez l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil derrière cette bâche lors de l'épreuve ! Essayons de faire les choses avec un minimum d'ordre, ordonna le présentateur avec un sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Fallait se douter qu'on n'était pas là pour visiter, plaisanta Tanoo.

-Alors, c'est quoi notre challenge ? tenta Toadico, essayant de soutirer des informations à Topi-Taupe.

-Plus tôt on en sera débarrassés, mieux ce sera ! rit Lays.

-Ma foi, vous m'avez l'air particulièrement enjoués ! s'exclama Topi-Taupe, feignant la surprise.

-Ils déchanteront vite à la fin de l'épreuve, ricana Boonty. »

Topi-Taupe hocha la tête, comme pour se donner une contenance, puis démarra les explications de la première épreuve de l'épisode huit.

« -Cette épreuve est intitulée 'La Fureur de Wiggler'. Comme vous devez déjà vous en doutez, elle concerne des Wiggler et leur caractère de cochon. Ces Wiggler vous attendent dans cet enclos, faites attention, car ils sont tous quelque peu énervés, et tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'ils s'énervent...

-Je ne préfère pas m'imaginer, commenta Lays avec frayeur.

-Lays, tu as été élu par tes camarades comme étant le meilleur athlète et penseur de l'équipe. Ton rôle sera de parcourir un certain nombre d'obstacles afin de répondre à des problèmes variés. Si tu réponds correctement, une porte de l'enclos s'ouvrira afin de laisser passer l'un de tes camarades qui pourra alors s'empresser de récupérer de l'eau de mer grâce à un arrosoir.

-Tout ça pour ça ? se demanda Toadico à haute voix. Ça me paraît plutôt facile.

-Si Lays a tort, il devra continuer sa route en suivant le parcours balisé, il pourra toujours revenir au lieu où il s'est trompé en faisant le tour du parcours.

-Mmmh... Le parcours semble vachement long, remarqua Tanoo, ayant finalement repéré les marqueurs qui s'étalaient sur une longue distance et faisaient le tour de Gelato-les-Flots.

-Et que sommes-nous censés faire avec l'eau et l'arrosoir...? questionna Jenna qui était visiblement perdue pour une fois.

-Il est dit que le héros Mario a autrefois parcouru ces plages afin de recouvrer les soleils de l'Île Delfino. Armé de son fidèle allié, J.E.T, une sorte de pompe à eau, il a nettoyé l'île en long et en large. Lors de sa quête, il a été amené à visiter Gelato-les-Flots et caché en dessous d'une pousse des sables se trouvait un de ces fameux soleils. Nous avons décidé de reprendre l'histoire, en changeant le soleil par des pièces. Et le seul moyen pour atteindre ces pièces, situées sous ces plantes, est de les arroser copieusement avec de l'eau. Seulement, ces plantes ont une réaction spéciale au contact de l'eau... »

Topi-Taupe reprit son souffle et ajouta dans un sourire :

« -Je vous en laisserai la surprise...

-Tout ça, c'est bien, mais où interviennent les Wigglers dans cette histoire ? Est-ce qu'on est chronométrés ? Il reste encore plein de questions sans réponses, pointa habilement Tanoo.

-Les Wiggler enragés sont dans l'enclos et se déplacent à une vitesse prodigieuse. Tel des taureaux, les Wiggler voient rouge et n'hésitent pas à charger à la moindre anomalie dans leur territoire. C'est pourquoi vous porterez ces tenues molletonnées ainsi que des casques pour des raisons de sécurité. »

Lays souffla un bon coup, heureux de ne pas avoir à faire face à ces bêtes tandis que ses compagnons blanchirent aussitôt, leur donnant un aspect exsangue.

 **Toadico** : Le pire à ce moment là, c'est qu'on savait très bien que Topi-Taupe ne plaisantait pas et qu'on allait vraiment devoir affronter ces furies...

 **Boonty** : Je dois avouer que j'étais moi-même plutôt décontenancée face à cette annonce. Je me demandais si le show télévisé était vraiment encadré, ou bien même si ce n'était qu'une autre farce de Topi-Taupe. Bien, sûr, lorsque j'ai vu les tenues, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence...

 **Tanoo** : Le truc génial, c'est que Lays aurait définitivement dû être dans l'enclos parce qu'il est de loin le plus rapide de notre groupe, donc il pouvait facilement esquiver les chenilles nous fonçant dessus à toute allure...

 **Jenna** : Tout ce que j'aurais donné pour m'être désignée d'office au moment où Topi-Taupe nous a demandé de choisir un rôle spécial...

 **Lays** : J'étais content, mais aussi déçu. Content, parce que je n'avais pas à aller dans l'enclos, mais déçu parce que j'aurais bien voulu aller dans l'enclos aussi ! Je pense que ça aurait pu être une expérience incroyable et puis, malgré le danger il y a cette poussée d'adrénaline qui aurait pu m'aider.

« -Ensuite, vous êtes vos propres chronomètres. Dès que l'un d'entre vous se fait toucher par un Wiggler, il est éliminé du jeu et doit quitter le ring sur le champ, indiqua Topi-Taupe.

-Okay, donc il vaut mieux ne rien risquer, fit Jenna, élaborant une stratégie dans sa tête.

-Si un joueur parti récupérer de l'eau met trop longtemps à revenir dans l'enclos, il est lui aussi éliminé du jeu. L'arrosoir vous sera redonné par Kooper.

-Et moi qui pensais qu'on serait tranquille une fois sortis de ce calvaire, soupira Toadico.

-Finalement, le challenge est terminé si l'arrosoir est brisé. Ce qui est un peu logique, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Evidemment, renchérit Boonty. Il serait assez compliqué de continuer le jeu dans ces conditions-là. »

Les explications du présentateur terminées, chacun s'empressa de se diriger là où il se devait être. Topi-Taupe guida Lays vers le début de sa course d'obstacles tandis que les autres avancèrent à reculons vers l'enclos des Wiggler.

...

« -Le défi commence maintenant ! retentit la voix de Topi-Taupe, qui s'était judicieusement équipé d'un mégaphone. »

Lays ne fit ni une ni deux et se hâta vers le premier drapeau, symbolisant le premier obstacle. A sa droite se trouvait un escalier naturel, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'emprunter. Le Yoshi bleu foncé se devait d'escalader un pan de mur assez conséquent afin de pouvoir répondre à sa première question.

« Hé bien, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir ! déclara t-il alors qu'il se trouvait au pied du mur. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lays entreprit de gravir l'obstacle devant lui, sécurisant chacune de ses prises.

« -Je me demande comment se débrouillent les autres... »

...

Dans l'enclos, Toadico, Boonty, Jenna et Tanoo ne savaient trop que faire. L'équipe avait confié l'arrosoir à Boonty, en premier lieu, mais Tanoo, méfiant à l'égard de la magicienne, décida de donner l'outil à Jenna.

 **Boonty** : Du moment que Tanoo n'a pas l'arrosoir en main, ça me va. Je ne lui fais pas plus confiance que ça, il commence à nous montrer ses vraies couleurs...

 **Jenna** : J'ai l'impression que Tanoo suspecte Boonty... Me tromperais-je ? Dans tous les cas, s'il est éliminé, je pense que je pourrais rayer Boonty de ma liste définitivement. Même si je pense que ce raton-laveur va certainement survivre au moins un épisode de plus.

Facilement apeurés par les spécimens offensifs habitant l'enclos, les joueurs s'étaient tous réfugiés derrière un abri, attendant qu'on leur demande d'aller chercher de l'eau à l'aide de l'arrosoir. Cependant, Jenna ne voyaient pas ce que les autres comptaient accomplir en restant dissimulés derrière une protection.

« -Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous aille au moins vérifier où se trouvent les plantes des dunes ! fit la demoiselle exaspérée. Il faut mettre tout le temps que l'on a à profit ou sinon on restera tous cloîtrés ici sans bouger jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

-T'es marrante, toi. On va pas tenter une approche suicide alors qu'on n'a même pas encore d'eau dans l'arrosoir, répondit Tanoo en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pour une fois, il dit vrai. Il ne faut pas oublier que si on est touchés, on est éliminés, rappela Toadico.

-Donc votre plan, si je comprends bien, commença la jeune enseignante, c'est de vous cacher jusqu'à ce que vous ayez de l'eau. Puis, une fois que vous en aurez, vous commencerez à chercher. Avec un arrosoir rempli d'eau en main, à l'aveuglette. Franchement, je peine à voir la logique derrière votre raisonnement, se lamenta t-elle. »

Boonty resta silencieuse pendant un instant tandis que Tanoo et Toadico se jetèrent un coup d'oeil discret, se demandant si Jenna n'avait pas raison.

« Et puis, il ne faudrait pas oublier que si l'arrosoir se brise, l'épreuve est terminée. A mon avis il faudrait que quelqu'un se charge de localiser les plantes pour qu'on puisse récupérer facilement et rapidement les pièces enfouies une fois qu'on aura de l'eau, termina l'érudite.

-Hmm... Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Boonty d'un hochement de tête. Il faut avouer que l'on prend plus de risque à rester cachés qu'autre chose. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si judicieux que ça de chercher les plantes des dunes tous ensemble...

-Ben, vu que Jenna propose l'initiative, je pense qu'elle devrait s'y coller, dit Toadico en haussant les épaules.

-Après tout, c'est son idée, l'appuya Tanoo. »

 **Toadico** : Personnellement, j'imaginais bien qu'on soit tous éliminés avant que Lays ne nous donne la possibilité de remplir notre arrosoir d'eau... C'était plutôt suicidaire de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, comme ça.

Agacée par ses compères, Jenna prit l'initiative de s'aventurer en dehors de la zone de sûreté, mettant sa sécurité en péril. La jeune femme laissa l'arrosoir derrière elle pour des raisons de sécurité et s'élança rapidement derrière une autre palissade, remarquant une plante cachée juste derrière l'endroit où se trouvaient les compétiteurs.

« -Il y en a une juste devant notre barrière ! clama t-elle à haute voix.

-Okay ! cria Tanoo à son tour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait reçu son message.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a une derrière chaque palissade, curieusement ! s'égosilla Jenna.

-C'est curieux, murmura Boonty en essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de cette facilité.

-Il n'y aurait que quatre plantes...? se demanda Toadico.

-Il y a aussi pas mal de plantes à l'air libre ! ajouta Jenna au loin. Et je crois que-Aaaah !

-Qu'est-ce que-

-Elle se fait courser par un Wiggler ! Cours, Jenna, cours ! l'encouragea Tanoo.

-On n'est pas là pour référencer Forrest Gump, le sermonna Toadico. »

Cependant, la jeune femme s'empêtra dans sa tenue molletonnée et tomba la tête la première, suite à quoi elle fut percutée de plein fouet par la chenille enragée. Les autres virent cette scène avec stupeur et furent choqué de la violence de l'impact. Heureusement, l'équipe de la production arriva peu après et sortit Jenna de l'enclos, assurant les joueurs que celle-ci n'avait rien. Les trois survivants avaient grise mine.

« -Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir risquer ma vie pour une simple épreuve, commenta Boonty en s'asseyant sur le sable chaud.

-Pareil. »

...

Pendant ce temps, Lays était enfin parvenu au bout de ses peines et avait gravi le mur d'escalade. Prenant une petite pause et s'hydratant avant de reprendre le chemin, il vit au loin quelque agitation mais ne prêta pas une grande importance à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« -Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, peu importe ce qu'il se passe je dois continuer de l'avant ! se remotiva t-il. »

Devant lui se trouvait une simple borne, et sur cette borne était écrite une simple question. Le dinosaure fronça les sourcils et lut ce qui était écrit à haute voix.

« -'Quelle est la particularité des Wiggler de Gelato-les-Flots ?' Hmm, je me le demande... »

 **Lays** : Pour être honnête, je ne connaissais pas du tout la réponse mais j'espérais pouvoir répondre de façon logique.

« -Vu que les autres doivent éviter des Wiggler furieux et qu'ils sont super équipés et protégés, je dirais que les Wiggler de Gelato-les-Flots sont très bien bâtis... Ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Repérant le combiné posé à ses côtés, Lays s'en empara et tenta de communiquer.

« -Allo, il y a quelqu'un ? s'enquit le Yoshi.

-Ah, Lays ! C'est Kooper ! répondit l'assistant de Topi-Taupe. Alors, dis-moi, quelle est la particularité des Wiggler de cette région ?

-Je dirais qu'ils sont gigantesques...? Lays supposa.

-En fait, c'est le cas. Ils sont juste énormes. Le petit problème, c'est que ce n'est pas leur particularité vu que d'autres Wiggler d'autres régions du monde sont eux aussi géants. Dommage !

-Oh bon, je suppose que je vais devoir repasser par cette question par la suite ! A plus tard ! »

Lays reposa le téléphone et s'empressa de continuer son chemin, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qu'il venait d'engendrer...

...

« -Aaah ! La palissade s'enfonce dans le sol ! On est à découvert ! s'écria Toadico en fuyant vers un autre abri. »

Sans crier garde, la barrière qui leur servait d'abri depuis le début du jeu venait de disparaître sous leurs yeux effarés, il leur fallait rejoindre une nouvelle palissade afin d'être protégés des Wiggler. Cependant, dans leur surprise ils oublièrent l'arrosoir derrière eux, et c'est seulement lorsque Boonty était à mis chemin entre un abri et sa position initiale qu'elle fit demi-tour pour sauver leur mission.

« -Je l'ai ! cria t-elle à l'adresse de Tanoo et Toadico. »

La Boo se hâta de rejoindre ses amis mais fut surprise par un Wiggler et trébucha avec l'arrosoir. Heureusement, la chenille géante et verte passa juste à côté d'elle et ne la toucha point. Boonty se redressa subitement et fonça à toute allure vers ses alliés alors qu'un autre Wiggler se dirigeait droit vers elle...

...

Pendant ce temps, Lays était arrivé à son second défi. Il devait se servir de trampolines afin d'augmenter sa hauteur et d'atteindre le sommet de la tour du soleil, où sommeillait l'oiseau de sable géant. Un peu hésitant au début, de peur de tomber d'une hauteur vertigineuse, le dinosaure décida finalement de tenter le coup lorsqu'il vit des filets de sécurité qui empêcheraient qu'il ne se blesse en chutant. Enjoué et optimiste, Lays rebondit sur le premier trampoline en toute insouciance.

« Wahou ! C'est juste génial ! J'ai toujours adoré le trampoline, et vu que je suis un Yoshi j'ai de bonnes capacités de saut ! déclara t-il d'un ton enjoué au caméraman. »

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son objectif, se demandant ce que faisaient les autres joueurs...


	28. Sables Enlisants

_Précédemment, les cinq survivants avaient, en compagnie de Topi-Taupe, mis les voiles vers Gelato-les-Flots afin de débuter le premier défi de l'épisode huit. Lays, ayant été sélectionné par les joueurs comme étant celui qui était à la fois athlète et penseur car il ne pouvait pas obtenir d'exemption lors de cet épisode, devait répondre à des questions concernant Gelato-les-Flots et parcourir une série d'obstacles afin de laisser les quatre autres sortir et récupérer de l'eau pour arroser les plantes des dunes et libérer des pièces. Malheureusement pour l'équipe, Jenna avait déjà failli à sa tâche et seuls Tanoo, Boonty et Toadico étaient en lice pour obtenir la récompense de l'épreuve. Cependant, l'épreuve avait plus d'un aspect caché, et alors que Lays pensait qu'une mauvaise réponse ne pénaliserait pas son équipe, chaque fois qu'ils se trompaient, une barricade disparaissait pour l'autre équipe. Surpris par ce qui se passait, Tanoo et Toadico purent échapper aux Wiggler, mais Boonty n'était pas aussi chanceuse..._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

28 : **Sables Enlisants**

Un Wiggler fonçait droit sur Boonty qui n'avait plus beaucoup de possibilités pour lui échapper. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout, joueuse, et parvint in extremis à rejoindre Tanoo et Toadico qui l'aidèrent à se relever. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, l'incompréhension générale se fit sentir.

« -Pourquoi notre abri s'est fait la malle ? questionna Tanoo sans vraiment attendre de réponse pertinente.

-Aucune idée ! s'exclama Toadico. De toute façon je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment si important de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Après tout, c'est derrière nous, on devrait arrêter d'y penser.

-Ah oui ? Et si ça le refait avec cet abri cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Tanoo d'un ton hargneux.

-Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour si peu, et puis si ça le refait on devra juste trouver un autre abri et ainsi de suite. Je ne vois pas trop où est le problème ! s'énerva la Toadette.

-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, il y a peut-être un aspect caché à cette mission, vous ne pensez pas ? les interrogea Boonty, interrompant ainsi la dispute des deux autres.

-C'est à dire ?

-Hé bien, je suppose que Lays devrait déjà avoir atteint la première question depuis quelques temps, mais nous n'avons toujours pas reçu le feu vert pour aller chercher de l'eau, j'en conclus donc qu'il a dû faire une erreur à la première question. Et c'est sûrement à cause de son erreur que nous avons dû fuir vers une autre palissade, conclut intelligemment Boonty. »

Pensifs, les joueurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander si ce que Boonty avait dit était vrai. Ils jetèrent tous un œil vers les collines, mais ne purent rien voir, l'enclos les entourant formant une barrière visuelle.

 **Toadico** : Personnellement, je trouve que Boonty en sait, encore une fois, un peu trop sur le jeu. Si c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé, alors elle est encore plus suspecte que ce que je ne pensais. Lays dit qu'elle est trop suspecte pour être la Taupe, mais je trouve que son jeu a été plutôt bon jusque là.

...

« Yeaaah ! cria de toutes ses forces le Yoshi bleu foncé qui avait finalement atteint le sommet de la tour du soleil. »

Lays atterrit sur l'édifice tel un gymnaste, effectuant un petit salut final avant de reprendre ses esprits. Scannant l'horizon, il finit par découvrir une borne située dans le creux d'une alcôve. Il prit son temps et fit attention à ne pas tomber puis lut la question qui lui était posée.

« -Voyons voir, quelle question m'ont-ils réservée...? Alors, 'Au cours de ses aventures sur l'Île Delfino, Mario a rencontré quelques difficultés, notamment avec des dépôts de substance gluante jaune. Comment s'en est-il débarrassé ?' Et comment je devrais savoir ça, moi ? réfléchit le reptile. »

 **Lays** : La mission aurait été beaucoup plus simple si Topi-Taupe nous avait distribué des guides touristiques à tous la veille ou le matin même... On aurait eu le temps de les étudier et je n'aurais pas galéré autant.

Incertain, Lays décrocha le combiné et entendit la voix de Kooper à l'autre bout du fil.

« -Hey Kooper, c'est encore Lays !

-Salut ! répondit le Koopa. Tu es à la seconde borne et la question à laquelle tu dois répondre est la suivante : 'Au cours de ses aventures sur l'Île Delfino, Mario a rencontré quelques difficultés, notamment avec des dépôts de substance gluante jaune. Comment s'en est-il débarrassé ?' Quelle est ta réponse ?

-Si je me souviens bien, commença le Yoshi en se grattant le menton, un journal avait fait mention des aventures de notre héros préféré... Et je crois qu'ils avaient parlé d'une machine du professeur Karl Tastroff qui s'appelait J.E.T. Donc c'est ma réponse.

-Bon raisonnement, mais c'est malheureusement faux, J.E.T ne pouvait pas enlever cette substance, Mario a donc dû avoir recours à autre chose pour effacer ces traces dégoûtantes de l'île.

-Raah, ça devient franchement frustrant ! râla Lays après avoir raccroché. »

Le Yoshi plissa les yeux puis trouva le chemin à suivre. Il devait rebondir sur d'autres trampolines puis devait franchir un précipice, accroché à une simple corde. Etant donné que celle-ci montait, le couturier devait probablement utiliser la seule force de ses bras pour se hisser.

« -Je sens que ce challenge va être très long... »

...

« -Rah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! mugit Tanoo en se précipitant vers un nouvel abri, l'autre ayant disparu peu de temps avant. »

Le Tanoomba et la Toadette couraient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient afin d'être en lieu sûr, suivis de près par Boonty qui se chargeait de la protection de l'arrosoir. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient été chanceux. Ils s'étaient préparés à l'éventuelle disparition de leur barricade et n'avaient donc pas perdu de temps inutilement. Les trois survivants avaient été très chanceux car les Wiggler se trouvaient dans l'autre partie de l'enclos, ils n'avaient pas à craindre pour leur santé.

« -Non mais sérieux, que fait Lays ? se plaignit Tanoo. Il sabote ou quoi ? »

Toadico leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement du Tanoomba tandis que Boonty, calme et sereine, attendait qu'une porte ne s'ouvre. Tous les trois ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose tant que Lays n'avait pas répondu correctement à au moins une question, aux yeux des Wiggler ils n'étaient que des mouches empiétant sur leur territoire.

« -Je suis sûre que tu ne ferais pas mieux que lui, de toute manière ! rétorqua la Toadette rose à pois blancs. Tu ne fais que critiquer mais tu ne te regardes jamais dans la glace...

-Elle n'a pas tort, avoua Boonty d'un air malicieux.

-C'est ce que vous croyez, je suis beaucoup plus fort que ce vous pouvez imaginer, se vanta le Tanoomba. Et je ne suis pas en train de me lancer des fleurs, c'est la stricte vérité ! »

 **Boonty** : Tanoo, plus fort que nous ? Laissez-moi en douter.

 **Tanoo** : Ils pensent tous que je suis nul quand on joue aux épreuves, mais leur vision des choses est erronée. Je sais très bien que je suis très bon, ils se posent juste les mauvaises questions.

 **Toadico** : Le culot de Tanoo ! Il m'énerve à toujours vouloir nous rabaisser ! Nous au moins, on se comporte comme une équipe tandis qu'il est égoïste et égocentrique. Il doit toujours tout rapporter à lui-même, c'est extrêmement pénible à la longue.

« -Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on poireaute et que rien ne se passe. Voilà, j'énonce les faits. Quinze minutes, zéro pièce. Quel rendement ! »

Boonty détourna le regard de la scène, ennuyée par le raton-laveur.

...

Lays transpirait à grosses gouttes, l'épreuve était beaucoup plus physique que ce que les autres pouvaient s'imaginer, et il était déjà à bout de force alors qu'il n'avait pas encore passé le troisième obstacle.

 **Lays** : Pour être honnête l'épreuve était largement plus physique que mentale, et je suis bien content qu'aucun des quatre autres n'ait été élu à ma place parce qu'ils auraient eu beaucoup plus de mal que moi. Et quand on voit à quel point j'ai du mal à progresser sur cette course d'obstacle...

« -Allez, une dernière impulsion et je devrais atteindre la prochaine plateforme, s'encouragea Lays, suspendu à une trentaine de mètres au dessus du vide. »

Balançant son corps d'avant en arrière, le Yoshi bleu foncé parvint à atterrir près de la borne suivante. Il enleva sa sécurité et s'accrocha à une poignée métallisée, située juste à côté du téléphone. Lays s'attarda sur la question.

« -Hmmm... 'A Gelato-les-Flots quel fruit a donné son nom à une fête que connaissent désormais des milliers de vacanciers ?' Oh, celle là est super facile ! Je me souviens que ma mère m'avait dit que lorsqu'elle était venue ici, c'était la fête de la pastèque ! »

Heureux d'avoir finalement trouvé la réponse à une question, le dinosaure s'empressa de décrocher le combiné afin de communiquer sa réponse à Kooper.

« -C'est encore moi ! s'écria t-il.

-Hé Lays ! Alors, tu es arrivé à la troisième borne ! Tu es prêt pour cette question ?

-Oui, et cette fois-ci j'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce qu'est la réponse, donc vas-y, ne te fais pas attendre, sourit le joueur.

-D'accord, comme tu veux ! 'A Gelato-les-Flots quel fruit a donné son nom à une fête que connaissent désormais des milliers de vacanciers ?'

-Je dirais que c'est la pastèque !

-Et tu as entièrement raison ! Bravo ! Les autres vont pouvoir remplir leur premier seau.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Lays. Il était temps que j'y arrive ! »

En partie revigoré par cette annonce, le couturier allait continuer dans sa lancée lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ses prochaines instructions.

« Quoi ? Je dois plonger dans la mer de cette hauteur ?! »

...

Après ce qui semblait être une attente éternelle, une porte s'ouvrit dans l'enclos où se trouvaient Toadico, Boonty et Tanoo. Boonty, alors en possession de l'arrosoir, courut jusqu'à l'ouverture alors que Toadico en profitait pour la couvrir et attirer les Wiggler de l'autre côté de l'enclos.

« -Par ici mes petits ! lança t-elle à l'adresse des chenilles enragées.

-Merci Toadico ! fit Boonty en esquissant un léger sourire alors qu'elle partait en direction de la mer.

-NON ! hurla Tanoo une fois que Boonty était hors de portée. Toadico, regarde derrière-toi !

-Quoi enco- »

La Toadette n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et voltigea plus loin dans l'enclos, suite à l'impact d'une charge d'un Wiggler. Des professionnels engagés par la production se hâtèrent de lui porter secours et la sortirent de l'enclos.

 **Tanoo** : Okay, d'une part j'avais un peu peur pour elle vu comment elle avait volé, mais d'un autre côté je savais qu'elle était protégée donc je me doutais qu'elle allait bien. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle était restée plantée au beau milieu de l'enclos pendant une bonne minute alors qu'elle attirait les débiles de chenilles ! Pour moi, elle a tenté de saboter...

 **Toadico** : Croyez-moi, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, je pense que je vais garder quelques bleus suite à cette collision. Ah, ça fait mal...

Pendant ce temps, Boonty était enfin parvenue sur la plage et ce fut avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle plongea le récipient vert dans la mer afin de le remplir d'eau. Bizarrement, elle entendit quelque chose bouger contre le rebord de l'arrosoir mais n'eut pas le temps d'inspecter le récipient de peur que la porte de l'enclos ne se refermât subitement.

« -Bon, il est temps de gagner un peu d'argent maintenant ! murmura t-elle alors qu'elle regagnait l'enclos. »

Malheureusement pour elle, la Boo ne remarqua pas que l'arrosoir était percé et qu'il perdait son eau peu à peu... L'ectoplasme blonde fit de son mieux pour se placer derrière une barrière ssans faire tomber d'eau et fut rejointe par Tanoo, ce dernier remarquant aussitôt la fuite d'eau.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?! cria t-il en fixant des yeux le trou dans l'arrosoir.

-Rien du tout, contra Boonty en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Je suppose que l'arrosoir était déjà percé à la base, pour nous rendre la tâche plus difficile.

-Heu, non. Je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure et il n'avait rien du tout. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être se bouger avant qu'on ne perde toute notre eau, non ? »

Boonty hocha la tête nonchalamment et versa toute son eau sur la plante des dunes de sable, située derrière leur abri, qui se mit à gonfler et gonfler jusqu'à ce qu'une forme émerge du sable et expulse les deux participants surpris dans les airs, emportant avec elle une troisième palissade. Une fois remis de leur émotion, Tanoo récupéra le seau et se dépêcha de rejoindre un lieu sûr tandis que Boonty déposa un sac de pièces dans un panier avant de le rejoindre.

« Aaaah ! cria t-elle alors qu'un Wiggler la percutait.

-C'est pas vrai ! ronchonna Tanoo en donnant un coup de pied dans un amas de sable. Me voilà désormais tout seul ! »

 **Boonty** : Tanoo ne fait que râler, mais franchement il ne fait pas grand chose lui-même. Monsieur se plaint alors qu'il est resté assis à l'ombre pendant la quasi-totalité de l'épreuve... C'est plutôt ironique. De plus, il passe son temps à nous blâmer pour des choses pour lesquelles nous ne sommes pas responsables.

Tanoo jeta un coup d'œil aux Wiggler puis à l'arrosoir, pensif.

...

« -AAAAAAAAH ! hurla Lays de toutes ses forces, voyant toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. »

Il atteignit finalement la surface de l'eau, éclaboussant les alentours dans un vacarme assourdissant. Sonné et euphorique suite à sa chute, le dinosaure bleu foncé regagna la berge à la nage, prenant soin de se sécher les mains avec une serviette mise à sa disposition avant de s'approcher de la machine.

« -Quatrième question ! 'Lorsque la plante des sables localisée sur la presqu'île de Gelato-les-Flots est arrosée, que laisse t-elle apparaître ?' Err... Aucune idée, encore une fois... Bon, faut appeler Kooper maintenant.

-Lays, c'est ta quatrième question ! Tu es prêt ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua le Yoshi adepte de la mode.

-Eeeh... C'est à voir, mais voilà la question : 'Lorsque la plante des sables localisée sur la presqu'île de Gelato-les-Flots est arrosée, que laisse t-elle apparaître ?'

-Une crème glacée ? se demanda Lays, peu convaincu par sa propre réponse.

-Heu non, désolé pour toi ! Enfin, pas que ça change grand chose, l'épreuve vient de se terminer malheureusement pour vous.

-Hein ?

-Des gens de l'équipe vont t'accompagner jusqu'à l'enclos où Topi-Taupe annoncera les résultats de votre épreuve.

-Okay dans ce cas... Pas de problème, hésita le dinosaure. »

Et l'épreuve prit fin ainsi.

...

Escorté par la production, Lays arriva finalement près de l'enclos où sévissaient les Wiggler. Topi-Taupe l'attendait, en compagnie des quatre autres joueurs qui se demandaient quels étaient les résultats de la mission.

« -Comme vous le savez déjà tous, l'épreuve est désormais terminée, mais vu que vous étiez séparés, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé, commença le présentateur. Lays devait répondre à des questions concernant Gelato-les-Flots tout en relevant le défi d'une course d'obstacles géante. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'à chaque mauvaise réponse, une protection pour les joueurs dans l'enclos disparaissait.

-Vous voyez, c'est ce que je vous avais dit, Boonty remarqua habilement. Je trouvais ça suspect qu'il n'ait aucune pénalité pour une mauvaise réponse.

-On aurait pu me le dire, ça aurait été sympa, souffla Lays.

-Mais depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir qu'il faut s'attendre à tout dans ce jeu, non ? leur rappela Topi-Taupe. Bref, pendant que Lays relevait des défis, Jenna, Toadico, Boonty et Tanoo étaient dans l'enclos, ils essayaient de ne pas se faire toucher par les Wiggler enragés. Jenna s'est fait éliminer très tôt alors qu'elle tentait de repérer les lieux. Après que Lays a répondu correctement à la troisième question, Boonty est partie remplir l'arrosoir tandis que Toadico distrayait les Wiggler. Malheureusement, l'un des Wiggler a percuté Toadico et l'a ainsi éliminée du jeu.

-C'était pas vraiment un moment mémorable, geignit la Toadette en se massant le bras.

-Peu après, Boonty s'est elle aussi fait éliminer, mais pas avant d'avoir récupéré quelques piécettes. Deux mille pour être exact.

-Nous n'avons pas fait chou blanc, au moins, constata Jenna, préférant rester optimiste.

-Quant à Tanoo, il n'a jamais été éliminé, mais c'est à cause de lui que cette épreuve s'est subitement arrêtée. Des explications ?

-J'ai détruit l'arrosoir, répondit l'intéressé.

-Hein, mais pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? questionna un Lays dubitatif. »

Tanoo esquissa un léger sourire narquois alors qu'il sortait une carte verte de sa poche, carte que ne connaissaient que trop bien les candidats.

« -Je pense que ça répond à vos questions. Dès le début j'ai trouvé ça louche qu'on ait un arrosoir de couleur verte, et mes doutes ce sont confirmés quand on nous a expliqué que s'il était cassé, c'était game over, expliqua le pilote d'hélicoptère.

-Oh, c'était donc ça, la chose qui faisait du bruit lorsque je transportais l'arrosoir, réalisa Boonty.

-Exactement ! Donc sur vingt cinq mille pièces, vous n'en avez gagné que deux mille. Un bien faible score, conclut Topi-Taupe. »

Topi-Taupe reprit son souffle.

« -La Taupe était dans son élément lors de l'épreuve, peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas fait mouche ? »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 2 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **201 000**

 **Toadico** : C'est complètement stupide, Tanoo aurait pu essayer de gagner encore de l'argent, mais non, il fallait absolument qu'il casse notre arrosoir pour bénéficier d'une exemption ! Ça me met en rogne, d'autant plus que je n'ai plus qu'une chance sur quatre, ou même sur trois de passer au round suivant à cause de ça ! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que Tanoo se rende compte qu'il y avait une exemption dans l'arrosoir ?!

 **Jenna** : Je dois avouer que par le passé je considérais Lays comme étant un joueur comme les autres, mais mes doutes s'accentuent de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait exprès ou non, mais il était particulièrement mauvais lors de cette épreuve. Je veux bien croire qu'il ne sache pas grand chose des environs, mais tout de même, n'avoir bon qu'à une seule question sur quatre... Il n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air.

 **Tanoo** : Toadico, Toadico, Toadico... Je ne connais qu'une personne assez bête pour rester plantée au beau milieu d'un enclos infesté de Wiggler enragés, et c'est elle. Sérieusement, on lui a demandé de faire diversion, pas de servir de sacrifice. Enfin, je suppose que c'est une notion qui la dépasse, comme quatre vingt dix pour cent des choses qui se passent.

 **Lays** : Apparemment, il y avait un trou dans l'arrosoir d'après Tanoo, et il m'a aussi dit que c'était Boonty qui se chargeait de le transporter la majeure partie du temps. Donc ma question est la suivante : Boonty a t-elle fait exprès de l'endommager ? Peut-être qu'elle comptait le casser elle-même, cherchant le prétexte parfait pour parvenir à ses fins ? Il y a tellement de possibilités que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête...

 **Boonty** : Jenna s'est fait éliminer dès le départ parce qu'elle souhaitait que l'on explore un peu l'enclos. J'ai trouvé ça quelque peu stupide et vraiment intéressant dans la mesure où Jenna n'est pas une personne qui prend des risques à la légère. Et pourtant, le simple fait qu'elle se soit fait éliminer si tôt me pousse à réfléchir. Jenna a vraiment insisté pour que nous explorions tous ensemble, il est fort probable qu'elle espérait que nous succombions aux Wiggler, les uns après les autres. Quand elle a vu que sa ruse ne fonctionnerait pas, elle a fait en sorte d'être éliminée pour nous corser la tâche.

...

Les joueurs profitaient de l'aspect paradisiaque de la plage pour se reposer en toute tranquillité, mais bien entendu, ils restaient à l'affût de la moindre information. Après tout, baisser sa garde était synonyme de signer son arrêt de mort dans un tel jeu.

« -Donc d'après toi, c'est la faute de Boonty si tu as décidé de prendre l'exemption à la place de continuer le challenge ? redemanda Lays en fronçant les sourcils.

-Puisque je te le dis ! rétorqua de manière arrogante le Tanoomba.

-Oh, c'est bon, du calme ! C'est juste que pour moi, tu es plus responsable qu'elle. Après tout, elle n'a pas défoncé l'arrosoir, c'est toi qui t'en es chargé si mes souvenirs sont bons, n'est-ce pas ? riposta le dinosaure bleu foncé. »

 **Lays** : J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter Tanoo. Au début, ça allait, je pensais juste qu'il était mystérieux et stratégique, mais quand on se sert des autres comme d'un bouclier pendant une épreuve et qu'on les rabaisse tout le temps, j'ai du mal à tolérer.

« -Erf, de toute manière je vois pas trop en quoi ça m'avancerait de te raconter n'importe quoi à ce sujet là. Boonty a feint la surprise quand je lui ai fait remarquer qu'on perdait de l'eau. C'est une bonne comédienne, je dois avouer.

-Pour moi, elle n'est pas super suspecte... Et s'il y avait eu un trou dans l'arrosoir avant le début de l'épreuve ?

-Je pense qu'on l'aurait vu. »

Plus loin, Jenna et Boonty discutaient aussi de l'épreuve, en possession de leurs journaux. Les deux filles prenaient soin de noter tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'à ce stade de l'aventure toute information était bonne à prendre.

« -Depuis l'épreuve des journaux, je me suis intéressée au cas de Lays, expliqua Jenna à Boonty.

-Oh, vraiment ? Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt particulier et très suspect. S'il était la Taupe, il saurait forcément qu'une telle épreuve arriverait un jour ou l'autre... Il aurait pu faire exprès de commencer son journal par la fin, songea Boonty. Le seul problème, c'est que Toadico ne semblait pas vraiment penser que c'était un sabotage.

-Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir...

-Le simple fait que Toadico soit toujours en lice me fait douter que Lays est la Taupe, pour être honnête. Il me semble que ces deux-là forment une coalition depuis le début de l'aventure et qu'ils ne se suspectent pas du tout.

-Ah, tu penses que si l'un des deux était la Taupe, l'autre aurait été éliminé il y a longtemps ? Ta théorie se tient, supposa Jenna. Cependant, il se pourrait aussi qu'ils aient réussi à profiter des erreurs des autres pour continuer l'aventure... »

 **Boonty** : Je ne donne à personne le nom des joueurs que je suspecte, pour la simple et bonne raison que si je reste mystérieuse, les autres me suspecteront. Après tout, ils se demanderont comment j'ai fait pour atteindre ce stade de l'aventure sans suspect définitif...

Quant à Toadico, elle se prélassait à l'ombre des palmiers, son journal en main. A l'intérieur, les informations suivantes étaient écrites :

Lays : A galéré pendant l'épreuve et n'a pas été très utile.

Tanoo : A saboté l'épreuve en détruisant notre seul espoir de gagner des pièces alors que rien n'était joué. Exemption obtenue, mais ça reste très louche.

Boonty : Aurait pu casser l'arrosoir à de multiples reprises... Suspecte aussi.

Jenna : S'est fait éliminer au début de l'épreuve et a insisté pour que nous cherchions les plantes. Aurait pu tous nous faire perdre...

« -Dur de se faire une opinion avec toutes ces variables... »


	29. Fin de la Fête

_Précédemment, les cinq candidats encore en lice continuaient la première épreuve de l'épisode 8 afin d'ajouter jusqu'à vingt cinq mille pièces dans leur cagnotte. Cependant l'épreuve était beaucoup plus dure qu'elle n'y paraissait pour Lays qui peinait à répondre correctement aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Ce n'est qu'à partir de la troisième question que le Yoshi parvint à donner une bonne réponse et laissa ses coéquipiers récupérer de l'eau afin d'arroser des plantes des sables et récupérer une sac rempli de pièces. Cependant, les joueurs situés dans l'enclos tombèrent les uns après les autres et lorsque Tanoo se retrouva seul face aux Wiggler enragés avec pour seul atout un arrosoir percé, il décida de mettre fin à l'épreuve en s'emparant de l'exemption présente dans le récipient._

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

29 : **Fin de la Fête**

Les joueurs avaient passé le restant de leur journée sur la plage de Gelato-les-Flots et avaient profité du fait que leur seconde épreuve de l'épisode huit avait lieu au même endroit à peu près pour passer la nuit dans une cabane mise à leur disposition par la production. Les lits n'étaient pas particulièrement confortables et l'habitat ne respirait pas le luxe, contrairement à l'hôtel de la Plage Sirena, cependant les cinq candidats encore en lice ne semblaient pas être dérangés par ce cadre rustique, appréciant même son charme pittoresque.

 **Toadico** : Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on n'a plus l'habitude de passer des nuits autre part que dans un hôtel !

« -C'est plutôt rare qu'on se retrouve livrés à nous-même, commenta Toadico en mettant la table pour les autres candidats.

-Tu as raison, à part la fois où nous étions partis habiter l'île Crabbino pour un épisode, on a toujours été servis par la production, renchérit Tanoo, s'occupant de préparer du jus d'orange pressé maison pour toute la joyeuse petite communauté.

-C'est pas plus mal comme ça, témoigna Lays avec un sourire. Ça ne me déplairait pas d'avoir à tout faire en plus de devoir participer aux épreuves, ça rajouterait encore plus de peps à l'émission, je pense.

-Je nous imagine en train de pêcher et de tomber à l'eau suite à une erreur, s'exclama Jenna en riant. Pour ma part, même si je trouve l'idée distrayante, je pense que je préfère être servie. Le jeu ressemble davantage à des vacances paradisiaques comme ça.

-Hmm... Cet aspect m'importe peu, avoua Boonty en croquant dans un toast, après tout, je suis venue pour participer à un jeu, pas à une simulation de vie sur une île abandonnée...

-Tu parles de Champi-Lanta ? questionna un Tanoo à l'air ahuri.

-Disons qu'il est préférable que certaines choses restent secrètes, fit Boonty dans un clin d'œil. »

Jenna se leva pour brancher le grille-pain tandis que Tanoo servait un verre de jus d'orange à chacun. Tout le monde s'affairait dans le petit espace de vie, et même la Taupe mettait la main à la pâte.

« -Je me demande ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Toadico. On pourrait croire qu'après autant d'épreuves les producteurs seraient à cours d'idées, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

-Hé bien, il faut dire que le show est planifié longtemps à l'avance, ça demande un travail de minutie, répliqua Jenna qui savait de quoi elle parlait. Imaginez un seul instant que rien de tout ça n'ait été prévu... Nous serions dans un sacré pétrin. »

 **Boonty** : Jenna a totalement raison, pour préparer une jeu télévisé de cette envergure, il faut s'en donner les moyens et prévoir le tout quelques mois à l'avance. Et même lorsque le jeu est en route, il faut avoir une sacrée capacité d'adaptation sans quoi on pourrait tout simplement gâcher le jeu.

« -Hé ! Vous savez que rien n'est laissé au hasard dans ce jeu, pas vrai ? commença un Lays très enjoué.

-Heu oui, je crois qu'on a tous fini par comprendre que chaque petite chose avait son importance, lui répondit Toadico de manière directe.

-Je me disais... Et si la prochaine épreuve portait sur les habitudes de vie des habitants de Gelato-les-Flots ? Je trouve ça assez suspect qu'on nous laisse ici, seuls, alors qu'on pourrait certainement faire autre chose. Il y a anguille sous roche d'après moi, expliqua Lays. »

Boonty leva un sourcil, peu convaincue par l'explication avant de continuer à passer le rouleau sur une pâte feuilletée pour l'aplanir et espérer créer une tarte aux pommes. Elle découpa certains morceaux et les roula en boule dans ses mains, au cas où elle en aurait besoin par la suite.

« -Tu m'excuseras, Lays, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont nous poser des questions sur les habitudes des habitants de cette plage, surtout quand on sait qu'ils t'en ont posé lors de l'épreuve d'hier, Boonty déclara d'un ton sûr.

-J'ai pas trop envie de m'avancer à ce sujet, n'importe quoi pourrait se passer, énonça Tanoo, buvant une gorgée de jus d'orange par la suite.

-Faire des pronostics, c'est toujours sympathique, dit Jenna en haussant les épaules, ne remarquant pas qu'elle venait de rimer. »

 **Jenna** : J'apprécie souvent les moments en communauté car j'écoute très attentivement les conversations des joueurs. Ils ont de très grandes chances de faire des lapsus lorsque leur attention est relâchée, donc j'en profite. Enfin, je dois avouer que je préférais quand Gamble faisait toujours partie du jeu.

...

Les candidats étaient finalement sortis dehors, après un bon déjeuner, où ils étaient attendus par Topi-Taupe, le présentateur et principal animateur de l'émission. Souriant à pleines dents, la taupe fit signe aux candidats de le suivre jusqu'à la plage.

« -Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne nuit, ici, sur la plage de Gelato-les-Flots ! les salua le présentateur surexcité.

-Une très bonne nuit ! répondit Jenna sur le même ton. C'était différent de l'hôtel, mais pas déplaisant pour autant !

-Jenna a complètement raison, approuva Lays en effectuant un clin d'œil.

-On est tous d'accord sur le fait que c'était vraiment génial, sourit Toadico, de très bonne humeur.

-Vous m'en voyez enchanté ! rit le présentateur. Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie, il est temps que vous découvriez le thème de votre prochaine épreuve.

-Ah, déjà ? s'enquit Boonty.

-Et oui ! s'exclama Topi-Taupe dans un mouvement de tête. Il faut dire que cette épreuve n'a rien de sorcier, elle est même très simple, presque autant que la deuxième épreuve à laquelle vous avez participé.

-Une épreuve simple, hein ? questionna un Tanoo dubitatif. Peut-être en théorie, mais en pratique ce n'est jamais le cas...

-L'épreuve peut durer d'une heure à dix minutes, selon votre performance lors de la première phase. Je vais vous poser une question concernant votre aventure, j'espère que vous saurez y répondre parce que pour chaque bonne réponse, dix minutes seront ajoutées à votre chronomètre. Et croyez-moi, plus vous aurez de temps et plus l'épreuve vous paraîtra simple.

-Ça serait beaucoup plus facile si on avait accès à nos journaux, remarqua Jenna en croisant les bras.

-Ah, mais c'est tout simplement là la magie de la Taupe ! Topi-Taupe déclara dans un grand sourire. »

Les candidats attendirent patiemment que le présentateur daigne leur poser une question. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et s'empara d'une feuille où étaient notées ces dernières.

« -La première question est pour Boonty ! s'exclama Topi-Taupe un peu trop fort. Lors de l'épreuve intitulée 'Cuisine Sauvage', quels étaient les trois joueurs qui composaient le groupe 'Sauvage' ? »

Boonty eut un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant franchement pas à ce qu'une question de ce genre lui soit posée. Elle regagna vite ses sens et fit fonctionner les rouages de son cerveau afin de se souvenir de la composition des groupes de cette épreuve.

« -Je vais dire Harik, Gamble et Dayzee, répondit la charmante Boo d'un ton assuré. Je sais qu'ils n'étaient pas dans mon groupe et qu'ils ne se sont pas chargés de la cuisine, donc ça ne peut être qu'eux.

-C'est...incorrect, désolé, s'excusa le présentateur.

-Il y avait aussi Pitt dans le groupe, murmura Tanoo d'une voix réprobatrice. Je vois pas comment t'as pu oublier ça, surtout avec l'histoire que ça a fait lorsqu'on a découvert qu'il n'avait rien fait de l'épreuve... »

 **Tanoo** : Ça n'avait aucun sens, je ne vois pas comment Boonty aurait pu faire pour oublier LE sabotage de l'épreuve. Pitt avait déclaré qu'il préférait peindre plutôt que de perdre son temps, il n'avait pas du tout aidé l'équipe et tout le monde avait trouvé ça suspect, sauf moi bien sûr... Je pense qu'elle a répondu de travers exprès.

« -Votre chronomètre est donc toujours à dix minutes, commenta Topi-Taupe en voyant la mine déconfite des candidats. La prochaine question est pour Lays... »

Le Yoshi bleu foncé déglutit difficilement et pria intérieurement pour obtenir une question facile.

« -Lors de l'épreuve 'Vitesse Contrastée', à combien de questions l'équipe de six joueurs était parvenue à répondre avant l'arrivée de Jenna et Gamble ? questionna Topi-Taupe avec un sourire malicieux. »

Contrairement à Boonty, Lays poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la question. Il faut dire que le reptile était dans le groupe concerné, il était donc très bien placé pour trouver la réponse.

« -Je me souviens... Je suis le dernier à être passé sur les montagnes russes et il me semble qu'à la fin de mon passage, on avait répondu correctement à quatorze questions ! répondit vivement le couturier.

-C'est correct ! Lays ajoute dix minutes à votre chronomètre. »

 **Lays** : J'ai juste eu de la chance de tomber sur une question dont je connaissais la réponse. Après tout, c'est juste une question de hasard. On ne peut pas prévoir sur quoi on va tomber.

« -Passons à la prochaine question qui sera posée à Toadico ! fit Topi-Taupe, levant un sourcil pour augmenter le suspense.

-J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dur ! pria intérieurement la Toadette, joignant ses mains à l'occasion.

-Hé bien, tu seras la seule juge de cela, je suppose, Topi-Taupe répondit mystérieusement. Voyons voir... Ah, voici la question : lors de la première épreuves, quels joueurs n'ont pas sauté en parachute ? »

Toadico avait l'air surprise, elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à répondre à une question datant du tout premier épisode. Elle réfléchit intensément pendant quelques minutes avant de baisser les bras.

« -Je ne me souviens plus du tout... Boonty... Angelina... Harik ? Et peut-être Pitt aussi. Franchement, ça fait longtemps que ça s'est passé, je ne fais généralement pas attention à ce que j'ai écrit dans mon journal il y a quelques temps, se justifia la décoratrice d'intérieur, complètement perdue.

-C'est malheureusement faux, Tanoo, Boonty, Gamble et Angelina sont restés à bord de l'hélicoptère, lui rappela la taupe. »

 **Tanoo** : Toadico est tellement nulle que je ne suis même plus étonné de la voir échouer à chaque chose que l'on entreprend. Elle a dû passer un diplôme quelque part pour foirer tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est pas possible autrement. Je ne sais pas si elle le fait exprès ou pas, mais dans tous les cas c'est stupide et pathétique.

 **Toadico** : Je relis mes notes de temps en temps, mais pas les informations aussi triviales que celles-ci ! Je pense que c'est inutile de relire ce genre de passage, après tout lors des questionnaires nous ne devons répondre qu'à des questions concernant l'épisode que nous venons de vivre.

« -Le prochain sur la liste est Tanoo ! Espérons qu'il parvienne à augmenter le temps de votre chronomètre, lança Topi-Taupe d'un ton narquois.

-On verra bien selon la question, fit Tanoo d'une manière désinvolte.

-Très bien, dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps et passons sans plus attendre à ta question, déclara Topi-Taupe en hochant la tête. Lors de la mission 'Baignade à Rebours', quel était le nom de la personne, représentée par une statue, que les joueurs devaient trouver ? demanda le présentateur amicalement. »

Tanoo semblait énervé.

« -Oh allez, c'est pas possible ça ! ronchonna le Tanoomba orange. Comme par hasard, c'est une question qui porte sur une partie d'épreuve à laquelle je n'ai pas participé !

-Oui, tu étais trop occupé à faire tomber nos sacs remplis de pièces dans la piscine, minauda Toadico, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Oh tais-toi, toi. Tu n'étais pas bien meilleure, rétorqua Tanoo en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais répondre au pif et dire que c'était Piantissimo Magnifico.

-Incorrect, indiqua Topi-Taupe d'un mouvement négatif de la tête. »

 **Boonty** : Tanoo est toujours très rapide pour placer le blâme sur les épaules des autres joueurs, mais lorsqu'il fait une erreur, monsieur ne veut jamais entendre raison. De plus, il amène souvent des conflits au sein de l'équipe, ce qui l'arrangerait beaucoup s'il était la Taupe étant donné qu'il pourrait agir en étant un peu plus dissimulé.

 **Jenna** : Franchement, je suis exaspérée par l'attitude de Tanoo. On ne fait pas trop attention à lui, mais il rate beaucoup plus de choses que ce que l'on croit. Ça fait longtemps que je m'intéresse à son cas, bien que d'autres joueurs ne soient pas à écarter.

« -Je suppose que c'est finalement mon tour ? s'enquit Jenna de manière rhétorique.

-En effet, acquiesça Topi-Taupe. Jenna, ta question est la suivante : lors de l'épreuve 'La Cage aux Oiseaux', quelles étaient les personnes enfermées dans les cages ? »

Jenna émit un petit rire, heureuse d'avoir une question facile. Tout comme Lays, elle était rassurée de savoir qu'elle pourrait y répondre sans soucis.

« -Les trois claustrophobes étaient Elder, Dayzee et moi-même, répondit la demoiselle vêtue de rouge sûre de son choix.

-Correct, bravo ! la félicita son interlocuteur. Hé bien, c'est décidé ! Etant donné que Lays et Jenna ont correctement répondu à leur question respective, vous aurez trente minutes pour cette épreuve. Maintenant que cela a été déterminé, laissez-moi vous amener quelque part... »

Intrigués, les candidats se lancèrent des regards inquisiteurs, bien qu'aucun d'entre ne sût vraiment de quoi il en retournait, à part la Taupe, évidemment. Quelques légères foulées plus tard, les joueurs furent face à face avec d'énormes pastèques. Inutile de dire qu'ils redoutaient le pire. Topi-Taupe laissa s'échapper un léger rictus en tendant les bras vers les gigantesques fruits ronds.

« -Voilà votre mission !

-On pourrait avoir plus de précisions ? Jenna sourit calmement.

-Oui, ça ne serait pas de refus, confirma Boonty en croisant les bras.

-Bien entendu, ce ne serait pas très sympathique de ma part de vous laisser sans aucune directive, remarqua Topi-Taupe. Cette épreuve s'appelle 'Pastèques Dirigeables'. Le but du jeu est très simple, vous devez pousser ces cinq pastèques sur toute la longueur de la plage, les hisser sur les pontons et faire attention à ne pas les faire tomber à l'eau pour obtenir des pièces. Chacune de ces pastèques vaut trois mille pièces, et ces pièces ne seront obtenus que si la pastèque atteint la cabane aux cocktails.

-Ça n'a pas l'air si dur que ça, pointa Tanoo, visiblement pas très impressionné. On n'a pas vraiment à porter les pastèques, il suffit de les pousser...

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Lays en jaugeant les aliments d'un regard perçant, elles ont l'air plutôt imposantes...

-Tu as tout à fait raison Lays, approuva le présentateur. Non seulement elles sont assez lourdes, mais en plus vous n'êtes pas seuls sur la plage. Nous avons relâché des Catacouak, cette espèce joueuse se promène d'habitude sur la plage et n'hésitent pas à propulser dans les airs tout ce qui est à portée de bec. Inutile de vous dire que la chute est souvent assez désagréable... Si une pastèque se crashe au sol, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle se brisera en mille morceaux, il vous faudra donc une stratégie afin de mener à bien votre mission. N'oubliez pas, vous n'avez que trente minutes ! leur rappela la taupe. Des questions ? »

Devant le silence et le stoïcisme des joueurs, il continua sur sa lancée et sonna le départ de l'épreuve.

« -Dans ce cas, bonne chance ! L'épreuve débute...maintenant ! »

 **Tanoo** : A ce moment là, je me disais que cette épreuve allait être du gâteau. Franchement, il aurait fallu être nul pour louper cette épreuve d'une facilité déconcertante.

 **Jenna** : Je dois avouer que je préfère plutôt les épreuves dites 'mentales'... Et jusqu'à présent, on en a eu à foison... Je suppose qu'il fallait bien qu'on tombe sur quelque chose de physique un jour ou un autre... Cet épisode est vraiment difficile sur le plan physique, je vous le garantis.

Les candidats partirent au quart de tour et commencèrent à pousser les pastèques de toute leur force. Déjà ils semblaient peiner, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite de l'épreuve.

« -Oh, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi on aurait pu avoir jusqu'à une heure afin de pousser ces maudites boules vertes jusqu'à la cabane, maugréa Toadico en s'allongeant littéralement contre la pastèque que le groupe poussait.

-Est-ce que c'est une blague ? lança finalement Boonty, très déçue de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Ugh, j'arrête de pousser, je n'ai pas la force de faire ça, grommela la Boo, préférant s'asseoir à même le sable chaud et regarder ses compères se démener.

-Ah non alors ! Pas question que tu refuses encore de participer à un challenge ! s'opposa clairement Tanoo, laissant Toadico, Jenna et Lays s'occuper du sale travail.

-On ferait mieux de réfléchir à une manière de s'y prendre, suggéra Jenna en se tenant le menton. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen plus facile de parvenir à nos fins...

-J'arrête ! Je n'arrive à rien, se plaignit Toadico en rejoignant Boonty sur la plage. A quoi ça sert de toute manière ? Personne dans notre groupe n'a la force nécessaire pour pousser ces mastodontes. Autant abandonner ! »

Essuyant la sueur de son front, Lays se recula puis prit son élan sur quelques mètres afin de pousser la pastèque. Fonçant sur cette dernière, il parvint à la faire rouler sur plusieurs mètres sous les regards choqués de ses compagnons. Cependant, emporté par son élan, il ne réussit pas à s'arrêter et continua sa course sur une dizaine de mètre avant de trébucher et de s'étaler dans le sable fin. La pastèque continua malheureusement sa route et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'un petit groupe de Catacouak.

« -Oh non ! s'écria Lays en se relevant. »

Le dinosaure bleu foncé courut en direction de l'objet désormais arrêté mais ne fut pas assez rapide, les Catacouak l'envoyèrent valser dans les airs. Lays jugea bon de se décaler sur le côté afin de ne pas se faire écraser par le fruit génétiquement modifié. Cependant, en ce faisant il en oublia les Catacouak situés à ces côtés qui n'hésitèrent pas à l'envoyer rejoindre sa pastèque.

« -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla le Yoshi en agitant les bras pour retrouver son équilibre.

-Oh mon dieu, pauvre Lays ! cria Toadico en courant vers son ami.

-Ça va faire mal à l'atterrissage, commenta Boonty, amusée. »

Alors que Toadico s'apprêtait à venir en secours à Lays, la maladroite Toadette s'emmêla les pinceaux et tomba la tête la première dans une dune des sables, à côtés du reste des Catacouak.

« -Oh-oh... Non ! NOOOOOOOOON ! s'égosilla t-elle alors qu'elle était envoyée dans les airs.

-Haha, c'est énorme ! se mit à rire Tanoo en voyant les Catacouak jongler avec le Yoshi et la Toadette.

-Peut-être, mais nous avons perdu une pastèque et par conséquent trois mille pièces, soupira Boonty.

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini vos commérages, vous m'aiderez à distraire les oiseaux ? s'enquit Jenna impatiemment, tapant du pied. »

 **Toadico** : Ce n'était pas plaisant du tout de se faire envoyer valser comme ça dans les cieux... A la fin j'avais le tournis. Je pense que Lays n'ont plus n'a pas trop apprécié...

 **Lays** : C'était horrible ! Ces piafs ne perdent rien pour attendre.

 **Jenna** : Une fois de plus, Boonty refuse de nous aider tandis que Tanoo préfère se moquer de nous. Je ne supporte vraiment plus son arrogance, et je pense parler pour tout le monde quand je dis qu'on en a vraiment assez de ses gamineries.

Après avoir sauvé Toadico et Lays des becs de leurs opposants, le groupe se retira vers ses pastèques afin de concocter un plan.

« -En fait, je pense que les pastèques ne sont pas si dures que ça à pousser, notifia Lays en pointant du doigt le sol autour de ces dernières. Regardez bien, il on déblaie un peu la zone autour des pastèques on devrait pouvoir les mouvoir plus simplement.

-Très bonne observation, sourit Toadico. Ça expliquerait pourquoi on n'arrivait pas à les bouger tout à l'heure.

-Je vous signale qu'on a déjà perdu presque dix minutes, leur fit remarquer Boonty. Si l'on espère ajouter plus de pièces à la cagnotte et faire en sorte que cette épreuve ne soit pas un fiasco total, je suggère qu'on mette au point une espèce de dispositif pour remporter cette épreuve.

-Dans ce cas là, il faut que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte, sermonna Jenna. Ça signifie toi aussi, Boonty.

-Très bien, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour pousser les pastèques, elles sont bien trop lourdes.

-Il faudrait qu'on s'active un peu donc toute aide est bonne à prendre, dit Toadico avec entrain. Je propose qu'on fasse deux groupes, Lays et moi pousserons une pastèque tandis que Jenna et Gamble pousseront l'autre. Boonty nous servira de distraction et attirera les Catacouak dans la direction opposée, planifia habilement Toadico.

-Ça pourrait marcher, fit Tanoo. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Le petit groupe s'élança sous l'ordre de Tanoo. Lays et Toadico se mirent à se débarrasser du sable empêchant leur pastèque de bien rouler tandis que Jenna et Tanoo s'occupaient de l'autre. Les deux groupes finirent quasiment en même temps et se rendirent compte que Lays avait raison, les pastèques n'étaient pas si lourdes qu'elles ne paraissaient.

« -Bon, on commence à pousser ! fit Jenna, donnant du courage aux troupes.

-N'oublie pas de nous dire si on s'approche de Catacouak, Boonty !

-Oui, oui, répondit la magicienne, quelque peu agacée. »

Les deux pastèques s'approchaient dangereusement des Catacouak, donc Boonty prit sur elle-même et décida de distraire les volatiles.

« -Venez par ici mes petits ! les charma la Boo. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est humiliant...

-Continue, ça a l'air de fonctionner ! la somma Tanoo.

-Ah, ça commence vraiment à peser, souffla Jenna avec difficulté. Ce sont ces moments qui me font regretter le départ de Gamble.

-Lays, Toadico, arrêtez-vous et poussez la pastèque vers la droite, il y a moins de Catacouak de ce côté-là. Jenna et Gamble, continuez sur votre chemin, je pense que ça peut aller et- Ah ! Non, vous ne me propulserez pas dans les airs ! réprimanda la blonde. »

 **Boonty** : Ça n'en avait pas l'air, mais j'avais le job le plus difficile. Il fallait que je me concentre sur la situation et que je gère au moins trois fronts différents tout en anticipant les réactions de tous.

« -On continue dans cette voie-là ? s'enquit Toadico, poussant toujours sa pastèque avec Lays.

-Oui, je ne vois aucun obstacle, confirma Boonty. Jenna, Tanoo, faites attention, vous vous rapprochez dangereusement d'un Catacouak rose. »

Cependant, la vue de Boonty était obstruée par la pastèque de Jenna et Tanoo. Lorsque ces derniers dévièrent de leur chemin, elle aperçut un Catacouak approcher Lays et Toadico. Ces derniers furent très surpris lorsqu'ils virent leur pastèque décoller du sol.

« -Retraite ! cria Toadico en riant.

-Boonty, tu nous as dit qu'on pouvait continuer ! lui reprocha Lays.

-Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne l'ai pas vu arriver ! Ma vue était bloquée par la pastèque de Jenna et Tanoo ! se défendit l'ectoplasme.

-Bon bah on n'a plus qu'à les aider, soupira la Toadette blonde. »

En combinant leurs efforts, Boonty, Toadico et Lays attirèrent les Catacouak et purent dégager le chemin pour laisser passer Jenna et Tanoo.

« -Par ici Catacouak ! lança Boonty à l'adresse du dernier Catacouak pouvant menacer la pastèque de Tanoo et Jenna.

-Nous sommes enfin arrivés ! remarqua une Jenna plus que fatiguée.

-Pas vraiment, on doit encore passer la pastèque sur ce pont... Qui est l'idiot qui a décidé de lui donner cette forme de toute manière ? grogna Tanoo en observant le ponton de bois.

-Hé bien, j'espère qu'on sera chanceux...

-Lays, Boonty et moi-même pourrions nous mettre sur les coins du pont afin de guider vos mouvements, suggéra Toadico.

-Okay ! s'empressa d'acquiescer Lays en se plaçant sur un bout du ponton. »

Il fut rejoint peu de temps après par Toadico et Boonty qui tendirent les bras afin de faire barrière au cas où Jenna et Tanoo pousseraient un peu trop fort. Jenna et Tanoo hissèrent la pastèque sur le pont et commencèrent à la pousser doucement. Une fois qu'ils sentirent une légère résistance, ils changèrent de côté et la firent rouler sur la droite. Un bruyant 'splash' leur indiqua qu'il ne fallait mieux pas continuer à pousser.

« -Vous auriez pu faire attention ! les rouspéta Boonty, trempée jusqu'aux os.

-Sincèrement désolée ! s'excusa Jenna en changeant désormais d'angle. On ne pouvait pas te voir.

-Bon allez, encore un petit effort ! encouragea Tanoo. »

Toadico les guida sereinement et le duo parvint à donner la pastèque au raton-laveur qui s'occupait de la petite buvette. L'équipe s'auto-congratula, forte de son premier succès. Cependant, ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il ne leur restait qu'un tout petit plus de neuf minutes, il leur fallait se hâter s'ils voulaient ajouter au moins trois mille pièces de plus à leur cagnotte.

« -Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de rapporter une pastèque de plus seulement, il serait inutile d'être trop gourmands et de tenter de ramener deux autres pastèques, on a vu ce que ça a donné tout à l'heure, réfléchit Boonty avec sagesse.

-Comme vous voulez, mais je pense que Tanoo et moi méritons une pause, clama Jenna.

-Ça ne me dérange pas de pousser, mais qui m'aidera ? Toadico, je suppose ? se demanda Lays.

-Pas comme si j'avais le choix vu que Boonty refuse carrément de nous aider, dit Toadico en jetant un regard amer à la fantôme.

-Allez ! Pas de temps à perdre, les sermonna Jenna en accélérant la cadence.

-Erf, vous avez entendu la patronne ? plaisanta Lays. »

Slalomant entre les nombreux Catacouak qui parsemaient la plage de Gelato-les-Flots, les joueurs parvinrent finalement à rejoindre leur point de départ avec seulement un peu plus de sept minutes à leur compteur. Aussitôt, ils déblayèrent le terrain autour de la pastèque la moins proche du rivage, puis Lays et Toadico entamèrent leur pèlerinage vers la cabane aux cocktails.

« -Continuez tout droit ! leur ordonna Boonty en ne remarquant pas un Catacouak s'approchant du groupe.

-Non ! cria Jenna en courant vers la pastèque. »

Alors que le Catacouak fonçait sur la pastèque, Jenna réussit à contourner le groupe et distraire l'oiseau en lui jetant du sable dans les yeux. Déchaîné, l'animal ne se fit pas prier et envoya valser la professeure d'Anglais dans les airs.

« -Ow ! gémit la pauvre demoiselle en se levant avec précipitation, évitant une autre charge.

-Fais plus attention que ça, Boonty ! aboya Tanoo en attirant plus de Catacouak dans sa direction. »

 **Lays** : Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé ça assez intriguant... Boonty a quand même fait pas mal d'erreurs sur cette mission, pourrait-elle vraiment être la Taupe ? Pour être honnête, elle n'est pas la suspecte principale, à mon avis... Mais certainement pas la dernière.

 **Tanoo** : J'ai gardé cette fantôme à l'œil, elle est beaucoup plus fourbe que ce qu'on pourrait penser... Et croyez-moi, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Toadico s'arrêta subitement de pousser, complètement exténuée. Lays parcourut quelques mètres de plus, mais il ralentissait clairement depuis que la petite Toadette blonde avait cessé de joindre ses forces aux siennes.

« -Désolé Lays, je n'en peux plus, s'excusa t-elle tristement en massant ses bras.

-Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer tout seul, haleta Lays, en grande difficulté. Ça aurait été sympathique si Boonty était venue nous aider...

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais Toadico ? s'enquit Tanoo en fixant la Toadette avec insistance. Tu vas pas laisser Lays tout seul quand même ?

-Je n'en peux plus ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit seul à pousser la pastèque, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas me remplacer ? ajouta Toadico avec un sourire sournois.

-Ugh ! D'accord, d'accord ! Mais tu nous avertis si un piaf s'approche de nous ! râla le raton-laveur. »

Ensemble les deux garçons réussirent tant bien que mal à atteindre le pont alors que les filles étaient occupées à distraire les animaux. Jugeant qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas assez de temps pour les attendre, ils entreprirent de pousser calmement mais sûrement la pastèque sur le ponton fait de bois.

« -Attention à ne pas pousser trop fort, Lays, avisa Tanoo en ayant l'air concentré.

-Pas de problème, je ne suis pas stupide au point de l'envoyer à l'eau ! sourit Lays en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Bon, dépêchons-nous !

-Okay ! lança Tanoo en poussant la pastèque jusqu'à un certain point.

-Oula ! cria Lays, faisant rouler la pastèque vers la droite pour l'empêcher de tomber à l'eau. Tout doux Tanoo ! »

La pastèque continua sa route sur le pont, menaçant de chuter mais fut rattrapée à temps par les deux joueurs qui manœuvrèrent ensuite le dernier virage à la manière d'experts. Ils soufflèrent un peu puis continuèrent jusqu'à la hutte, où ils furent accueillis par un manager excité.

« -Merci pour cette seconde pastèque ! meugla t-il avec joie. Et juste à temps aussi !

-Wow, on a réussi ! réalisa Lays en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Bravo tout le monde !

-Yes ! Je savais qu'on y arriverait ! sourit Toadico en enlaçant son ami. Nous sommes les meilleurs !

-Cette épreuve m'a beaucoup donné à réfléchir, constata Jenna simplement, adossée à un poteau de bois.

-Mais pour le moment, l'heure est aux réjouissances, nota une Boonty satisfaite en rejoignant le reste du groupe.

-On n'a ramené que deux pastèques, on a été pitoyables ! Tout au long de l'épisode, contra Tanoo d'une manière exaspérée.

-Oh la ferme, tu aurais préféré qu'on n'en ramène aucune ? répondit méchamment Toadico. Tu es toujours en train de te plaindre mais tu ne fais pas grand chose pour nous aider.

-Des mots bien hypocrites venant de toi. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se disputer davantage que Topi-Taupe sortit de sa cachette et apparut dans leur champ de vision. Il avait visiblement observé les péripéties des cinq survivants en sirotant un cocktail à la pastèque, car il prit le temps de se lécher les babines pour enlever ses résidus de jus étant peut-être restés sur ses lèvres.

« -Hé bien, vous en faites du bruit ! Et moi qui pensais que vous seriez complètement lessivés après cette épreuve, dit Topi-Taupe sur un ton jovial. Il faut croire que vous aimez causer des ennuis où que vous alliez, continua t-il, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que tout le monde soit fatigué, rétorqua Jenna, sa phrase directement dirigée à l'adresse de Boonty qui l'ignora complètement.

-Vous devriez quand même être contents de vous, non ? s'enquit Topi-Taupe, scannant les environs.

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment fiers de nous, TT. Après tout, nous n'avons gagné que huit mille pièces en tout cet épisode, et encore ! C'est en assumant que nous n'avons pas transgressé les règles, pointa habilement Lays.

-Ça fait toujours huit mille pièces de plus, tout est bon à prendre. Et puis, on a été surpris lors de l'épreuve des Wiggler, se rappela Toadico prestement.

-Mais il faut dire que de fil en aiguille, la Taupe mène son jeu d'une main de maître, remarqua Topi-Taupe, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous êtes tous apparus suspects lors de cette épreuve.

-Franchement, je ne trouve pas, objecta Boonty.

-Prenons le cas de Boonty... N'était-elle pas censée vous aider à distraire les Catacouak ? J'ai cru entendre qu'une des pastèques avait explosé parce qu'elle n'avait pas repéré l'un des volatiles. N'a t-elle pas aussi répondu de manière incorrecte à sa question, privant votre groupe de dix minutes supplémentaires ? »

L'ectoplasme resta impassible, légèrement amusée par les allégations du présentateur.

« -Qu'en est-il de Jenna ? N'est-elle pas apparue comme une héroïne en sauvant l'une de vos pastèques d'un Catacouak, alors qu'elle était censée se débarrasser des oiseaux de ce côté ? N'oubliez pas que la Taupe n'avait pas forcément besoin de faire grand chose lors de cette épreuve, elle pouvait simplement vous faire perdre un peu de temps en sachant pertinemment que vous ne pourriez pas faire grand chose en une demie-heure. D'ailleurs, poussait-elle vraiment la pastèque aux côtés de Tanoo ? »

Jenna posa les mains sur ses hanches, lançant à Topi-Taupe un regard accusateur.

« -N'oublions pas Tanoo ! Sa mauvaise humeur et son manque de volonté vous ont fait perdre un temps considérable au début, sans compter qu'il fait aussi partie du groupe qui n'a pas réussi à trouver la réponse à sa question. Notons aussi qu'il a dû pousser un peu trop fort l'une de ses pastèques lors du passage du ponton et a manqué de la faire tomber. Suspect, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le raton-laveur regarda Topi-Taupe avec une expression d'ennui profond sur le visage.

« -Parlons de Lays. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit montré très volontaire tout au long de l'épreuve, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de constater qu'une des pastèques a été éclatée par sa faute. Sabotage ou erreur involontaire ? Sa bourde au départ de l'épreuve vous a bien fait rire, mais elle vous a aussi fait perdre un temps précieux, peut-être était-elle en réalité intentionnelle ? »

Le dinosaure remua la tête de gauche à droite, visiblement peu réjoui.

« -Pour terminer, Toadico a bien vite baissé les bras au départ lorsqu'il fallait bouger la première pastèque, et elle non plus n'est pas parvenue à répondre correctement à la question que je lui avais posée. L'une de ses pastèques a été envoyée dans les airs par un Catacouak et elle n'a pas vraiment fait beaucoup d'efforts en général au cours de l'épreuve. Taupe potentielle ? »

Toadico leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« -Que de questions en attente ! s'enthousiasma Topi-Taupe. J'espère pour vous que vous parviendrez à faire lumière sur certains problèmes avant le questionnaire de ce soir, il serait vraiment dommage de nous quitter maintenant, alors que la finale se fait sentir... En tout cas, vous remportez six mille pièces pour cette épreuve, une somme non-négligeable ! »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 3 000 x 2 = 6 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **207 000**

 **Lays** : Cette épreuve était difficile, mais franchement pas autant que la précédente. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être entouré de Taupe, même si je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je me pose toujours des questions sur l'identité de la Taupe, mais mon regard se tourne désormais vers Tanoo. J'ai effacé Toadico de ma liste il y a longtemps, et la façon qu'il a de la blâmer pour toutes nos erreurs me rend méfiant.

 **Jenna** : Il est vrai que je n'ai certainement pas donné tout de ma personne lors de cette épreuve, mais j'estime avoir fait mon travail de manière correcte. De toute façon peu importait étant donné que nous allions perdre de la faute des autres... Enfin, je reviens toujours sur le cas de Boonty... Elle était quand même prête à abandonner dès le départ !

 **Tanoo** : Même si Lays était visiblement le héros de ce jeu, il nous a quand même fait perdre un temps considérable au départ ainsi qu'une pastèque, ce n'est pas le genre de chose à côté duquel je passe, loin de là. A trop vouloir paraître innocent, on ressemble à la Taupe, à mon avis. Même si j'ai quelques réserves, parce que c'est vrai que Lays n'a pas vraiment beaucoup saboté jusqu'à lors. Ou s'il l'a fait, je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

 **Boonty** : Jenna est un personnage intriguant, il est difficile de la lire et encore plus d'interpréter ses actions. Elle paraît assez sûre d'elle-même, arrive souvent à des conclusions intelligentes mais ne brille pas lorsque l'on s'attend à ce qu'elle maîtrise complètement une épreuve et nous permette de remporter la victoire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que par le passé elle s'est montrée très suspecte et qu'elle continue de l'être aujourd'hui. Pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin de saboter cette épreuve, quand on remarque que l'on a complètement raté la précédente ?

 **Toadico** : Encore une victoire pour la Taupe ! Combien de temps ça va encore durer tout ça ? Je commence à en avoir assez de perdre toutes les épreuves les unes après les autres. C'est vrai, on a plus de deux cent mille pièces dans la cagnotte, mais vous imaginez ce qu'on aurait pu avoir si l'on retire les sabotages intentionnels des autres joueurs ? Ça me donne la nausée quand je pense à tout cet argent gâché.

...

Topi-Taupe avait accordé aux joueurs la possibilité de profiter de la plage pour le reste de la journée, mais il leur avait aussi ordonné de revenir à la maison dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit avant le repas du soir, et donc avant le questionnaire.

« -Rien que pour continuer à profiter de la plage ensoleillée, je souhaite que cette aventure ne s'arrête jamais, Jenna sourit, bronzant sur les dunes dorées.

-Du moment qu'une ombrelle m'accompagne, je n'ai aucune objection à rester plus longtemps sur cette île, ajouta Boonty en faisant tourner son ombrelle.

-Hey les filles ! les salua Lays avec entrain. Je vous ai ramenés vos cocktails !

-Oh merci Lays, c'est vraiment sympa ! le remercia agréablement Jenna. C'est vraiment cool que TT nous ait laissé de quoi faire un pique-nique.

-Ça cache quelque chose, plaisanta le dinosaure bleu foncé en dressant le tapis et plaçant les denrées dans les assiettes appropriées. Tanoo et Toadico se baignent encore, je suppose ?

-En plein dans le mille, répondit Boonty en hochant la tête.

-Ça améliorera peut-être leur relation ! s'esclaffa Jenna. »

Lays sourit puis partit avertir les deux 'ennemis jurés' que les préparatifs étaient terminés. A peine eut-il le dos tourné que Boonty se tourna vers Jenna, un sourire apposé sur les lèvres.

« -C'est bientôt la fin du jeu, commença la Boo en secouant sa chevelure.

-Et oui...

-Cela signifie aussi que le nombre de suspects diminue lui aussi... Il faudra bientôt faire un choix, il n'y aura plus qu'à espérer que les conséquences soient positives, continua Boonty. »

Confuse, Jenna jeta un regard à l'ectoplasme qui ne prit pas le temps de se tourner.

« -Un seul d'entre nous obtiendra la récompense finale, ce qui signifie que trois autres tomberont... Il va falloir se méfier encore plus des gens autour de nous, sans pour autant céder à la paranoïa. Il n'y a qu'une Taupe après tout, remarqua la fantôme.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, fit Jenna en levant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la raison du comportement étrange de Boonty.

-Ça va arriver très vite... Bonne chance, souhaita Boonty. »

 **Jenna** : Dire que Boonty est mystérieuse ne suffit pas, elle est plus que mystérieuse. Il semblerait que chacune de ses actions soit calculée et pensée à l'avance, ce qui est plutôt déconcertant. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais réussi à la cerner, comme tout le reste des joueurs je suppose... Quelque chose me dit qu'elle connaît l'identité de la Taupe... J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas le cas, vu qu'elle n'a pas d'exemption ce soir...

Non loin de là, Toadico et Tanoo profitaient du bon temps pour faire trempette. Bien entendu, comme à l'accoutumée, ils se lançaient des piques. Mais ils avaient fini par s'y habituer, si bien que ce genre de formalités leur paraissait élémentaire.

« -Aaaah, c'est la belle vie, soupira Toadico avant de se laisser submerger par une délicate vague chaude.

-On dirait une vieille, réagit aussitôt Tanoo en retenant un rire.

-Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais félicité pour ta copine... Ça a dû être dur d'en trouver une qui te supporte, rétorqua Toadico, une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

-Quoi ? Qui t'en a parlé ? questionna un Tanoo surpris et rougissant.

-C'était l'une des questions auxquelles je devais répondre te concernant ! rit Toadico en voyant la tête que faisait Tanoo. Tu passeras le bonjour à Tania de ma part quand tu seras éliminé.

-Si je me fais éliminer un jour, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver, décréta Tanoo en arborant un large sourire. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, vu que tu n'as pas d'exemption.

-Au moins je n'ai pas saboté de manière totalement visible l'épreuve d'hier, contre-attaqua son interlocutrice. Tu n'en manques vraiment pas une !

-Pff, tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place.

-Hé les tourtereaux ! Quand vous aurez fini de patauger, vous viendrez nous rejoindre ? Le 'repas' est prêt, gloussa Lays.

-HEY ! Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? cria Toadico en plaisantant, sortant précipitamment de l'eau.

-Je ne ferai aucun commentaire, fronça les sourcils Tanoo. »

 **Toadico** : Tanoo a beau dire tout ce qu'il veut, il n'en reste pas moins suspect à mes yeux. Le fait est que la Taupe sabote, et il nous a montré ses vraies couleurs cet épisode en étant responsable d'une perte de pièce notable. Il n'est pas vraiment mon seul suspect, parce que franchement je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

...

A la tombée de la nuit, les cinq survivants pointèrent le bout de leur nez devant la cabane où Topi-Taupe les attendait, le visage grave. Le groupe le savait, l'heure de la huitième élimination approchait à grands pas.

« -Comme vous le savez tous, ce soir l'un d'entre vous va nous quitter. Observez bien les personnes vous entourant, l'une d'entre elle n'est pas celle que vous croyez connaître... Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler comment fonctionne les questionnaires à cette étape de l'aventure, pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai que nous sommes un peu rodés, sourit Jenna en essayant de lever l'atmosphère pesante.

-Dix questions concernant notre mystérieux individu, à vous de faire votre mieux pour triompher de ce quiz. Nous commencerons par l'ordre alphabétique aujourd'hui, Boonty passera donc la première.

-Très bien, acquiesça la dénommée en suivant le présentateur dans le bâtiment. »

...

1 : La Taupe est de sexe...

-Masculin

-Féminin

 **Boonty** : Je ne pense pas me tromper ni partir aujourd'hui. Après avoir passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à réviser tout ce que j'avais écrit dans mon journal, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter aux faits concrets. Tout me porte à croire qu'une certaine personne est la Taupe. Je ne pense pas être éliminée parce que je sais qu'au moins un autre joueur ne suspecte pas cette personne.

2 : Lors de l'épreuve 'La Fureur de Wiggler', que faisait la Taupe ?

-Elle suivait un parcours prédéfini dans Gelato-les-Flots afin d'aider ses camarade

-Elle arrosait des plantes des dunes de sable dans l'enclos des Wiggler

 **Toadico** : C'est vrai que Lays n'a pas vraiment été très fort pour le coup, mais quand je vois Jenna qui s'est fait éliminer dès le départ et a essayé de nous convaincre de sortir de nos abris, Boonty met deux heures à mettre un sac de pièce dans un autre sac, se faisant éliminer par la même occasion, et qui fait apparemment un trou dans l'arrosoir et Tanoo qui détruit carrément le seau... Je me dis qu'il y a pire.

3 : Lors de l'épreuve 'La Fureur de Wiggler', quand la Taupe s'est-elle fait éliminer par un Wiggler ?

-En premier

-En deuxième

-En troisième

-En quatrième

-La Taupe ne s'est pas fait éliminer

 **Jenna** : Je me souviens encore de cette épreuve et je n'en ai pas de bons souvenirs. Vu que j'étais l'une des premières personnes éliminées, je n'ai pas pu vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur, j'ai juste entendu des personnes en parler. Lays n'est pas dans le même cas que moi car son alliée, Toadico, est toujours dans le jeu.

4 : Lors de l'épreuve 'La Fureur de Wiggler', la Taupe s'est-elle, à un moment donné, trouvée à l'extérieur de l'enclos aux Wiggler ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Lays** : Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que Boonty est la seule candidate à être sortie de l'enclos à un moment donné, en possession de l'arrosoir. En sachant que c'est la seule fois où quelqu'un s'est retrouvé seul avec l'arrosoir, elle aurait très bien pu saisir l'occasion et l'endommager, poussant plus tard Tanoo à prendre l'exemption. Parce que c'est vrai qu'avec un seau troué, il aurait eu du mal à arroser les plantes...

5 : Lors de l'épreuve 'Pastèques Dirigeables', la Taupe a t-elle été propulsée dans les airs par des Catacouak ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Tanoo** : Franchement, je dois dire que je suis plutôt content d'avoir pu obtenir une exemption parce que je pense que les résultats de cet épisode vont être très serrés. J'espère personnellement que la dernière alliance toujours en vigueur va finalement disparaître, ça serait avantageux pour moi.

6 : Combien de fois la pastèque de la Taupe a t-elle été réduite en bouillie par des Catacouak, lors de l'épreuve 'Pastèques Dirigeables' ?

-Zéro

-Une

-Deux

 **Jenna** : Au tout début de cette épreuve, lorsque tout le monde avait abandonné l'idée de gagner cette épreuve, Lays était un vrai soutien moral. Il s'est élancé contre la pastèque et a prouvé à tout le monde que cette épreuve était réalisable, et je l'en félicite. Vraiment. Le seul problème que j'ai, c'est qu'il nous a fait perdre trois mille pièces à partir de ce moment là. Même s'il est vrai qu'il nous restait une pastèque à la fin de notre épreuve, il en a quand même détruit une au départ. Ça pourrait être un sabotage.

7 : Combien de pastèques la Taupe a t-elle apporté au propriétaire de la cabane aux cocktails, lors de l'épreuve 'Pastèques Dirigeables' ?

-Zéro

-Une

-Deux

 **Tanoo** : Boonty s'est montrée extrêmement suspecte lors de cette épreuve, elle a littéralement refusé de nous aider sans aucun scrupule. J'aurais peut-être compris si la tâche était impossible, mais on aurait peut-être pu ramener trois pastèques si elle s'était donné la peine de bouger son fessier...

8 : La Taupe bénéficie t-elle d'une exemption pour cet épisode ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Boonty** : A ce stade de l'aventure, il n'est plus question de choisir les réponses qui concernent la majorité des joueurs encore en lice. Si notre suspect fait partie d'une catégorie, alors il faut choisir cette catégorie, sinon on pourrait le regretter. En l'occurrence, Tanoo pourrait parfaitement être la Taupe. Non seulement il a une exemption, mais il a fait perdre des pièces à notre équipe.

9 : Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Décoratrice d'Intérieur

-Couturier

-Magicienne

-Pilote d'Hélicoptère

-Professeur d'Anglais

 **Toadico** : J'ai beau avoir ouvert les yeux, je ne suis jamais tombée nez à nez avec un indice montrant clairement qui est la Taupe. A ce stade du jeu, il faut principalement se fier à son instinct ou à des faits logiques, ce que je compte bien faire ce soir.

10 : Qui est la Taupe ?

-Jenna

-Tanoo

-Lays

-Toadico

-Boonty

 **Lays** : Une seule de ces réponses est la bonne, et mon séjour dans ce jeu dépend entièrement de la décision que je vais faire... Une seule erreur pourrait m'être fatale. Je sais déjà que Toadico et moi avons un suspect différent, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'on atteigne tous les deux la prochaine manche...

...

Cinq chaises pavaient le ponton de bois qui avait supporté le poids de très lourdes pastèques pendant la journée. Les uns après les autres, les joueurs prirent place et s'assirent dessus, certains frileux tentant de se réchauffer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La nuit était assez froide, lorsque l'on la comparait à la journée et certains des candidats n'avaient pas pensé à se vêtir chaudement. Ils cessèrent toute activité lorsque Topi-Taupe apparut dans le champ de vision devant un écran qu'ils avaient dû affronter sept fois déjà. L'organisateur prit la parole.

« -Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour cette huitième cérémonie d'exécution ! s'écria la taupe de manière magistrale, accentuant l'aspect solennel de la réunion. Vous devriez tous savoir comment se déroule ce genre de réunion, mais je me dois tout de même de le répéter une fois de plus. Je vais entrer vos noms les uns après les autres dans cet ordinateur. Si, lorsque votre nom est tapé, une lumière verte illumine l'écran, cela veut dire que vous êtes sauf et que vous continuez l'aventure. Cependant, si c'est une lueur rouge qui prend place sur l'écran, cela veut dire que vous êtes la huitième victime de la Taupe et devez nous quitter immédiatement. Je vais sans plus tarder débuter la cérémonie avec Tanoo qui a une exemption. »

Tanoo hocha la tête puis se leva d'un air décidé. Il glissa sa carte d'exemption dans la fente prévue à cet effet puis regagna sa place, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne quitterait pas le jeu.

 **T-A-N-O-O**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

« -Nous allons maintenant passer à Boonty... »

L'ectoplasme se leva sereinement et se plaça devant l'écran, attendant son verdict. Bien qu'elle parût calme, elle n'en était pas moins proie au doute au plus profond d'elle même.

 **B-O-O-N-T-Y**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Hochant la tête de manière positive, la fantôme regagna sa place, un petit sourire positionné sur ses lèvres.

« -Lays ! »

Le Yoshi bleu déglutit difficilement et chercha le regard de Toadico avant de se placer devant l'écran. Son alliée lui fit un petit signe de tête afin de le motiver.

 **L-A-Y-S**

…

…

…

 **VERT**

Lays laissa s'échapper un sourire de soulagement, mais son expression redevint vite sérieuse lorsqu'il entendit le nom de la prochaine personne à passer.

« -Au tour de Toadico. »

Toadico et Jenna se lancèrent un regard apeurés, chacune des demoiselles au courant que l'issue de cette exécution serait déterminée par la couleur de l'écran que recevrait la Toadette. Les regards étaient d'ailleurs posés sur cette dernière qui s'avança difficilement vers Topi-Taupe.

 **T-O-A-D-I-C-O**

…

…

…

 **ROUGE**

La couleur ne mentait pas, il était temps pour la décoratrice d'intérieur de plier bagage. Un voile de stupeur s'était abattu sur l'assemblée qui n'osait dire mot. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Topi-Taupe ne brise ne silence.

« -Toadico, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais tu es la huitième victime de la Taupe.

-Je sais, murmura lentement la candidate nouvellement éliminée. »

Elle se tourna vers Lays qui l'enlaça aussitôt. Il fallut tout le courage du monde au Yoshi pour ne pas fondre en sanglots alors que la Toadette, finalement alerte, pleura à chaudes larmes.

« -D-désolée... On n-ne pourra p-pas aller en fi-finale à deux, on d-dirait, pleurnicha Toadico en serrant encore plus fort son meilleur ami.

-Ça va être extrêmement dur sans toi ! lui répondit vivement le Yoshi en laissant s'échapper une larme ou deux. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on arrive en finale ensemble ! »

L'assemblée resta statique avant que Topi-Taupe ne s'éclaircisse la gorge, signifiant qu'il allait bientôt falloir y aller. La Toadette se tourna vers lui et acquiesça, partant récupérer son sac. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers les autres candidats émus et leur fit un petit signe de main. L'air hagard, ces derniers lui renvoyèrent le geste avant de la voir disparaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, certains d'entre eux commentèrent la récente exécution.

« -D'un côté je suis heureuse d'être toujours dans l'aventure, sourit tristement Jenna, mais de l'autre, je sais que j'ai perdu une amie qui était vraiment sympathique... Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de dire ça, mais j'étais vraiment soulagée lorsque j'ai vu la lumière rouge s'afficher quand Topi-Taupe a entré son nom...

-C'est tout à fait normal, le jeu est avant tout individuel, même s'il est vrai que ça fait toujours mal au cœur de voir quelqu'un éliminé... Mais encore une fois, c'est la nature du jeu, il faut que quelqu'un parte à chaque épisode, expliqua Boonty.

-On aimait bien se charrier, et c'est vrai qu'elle m'énervait beaucoup, mais au final je pense qu'elle va me manquer, conclut Tanoo. »

Lays continua à fixer l'écran.

...

Topi-Taupe et Toadico se tenaient de l'autre côté de la cabane aux cocktails, la production avait affrété un petit bateau à moteur afin que la personne éliminée puisse rejoindre l'aéroport de l'Île Delfino dans les plus brefs délais.

« -Je me doute bien que tu es déçue d'avoir été éliminée en étant si proche de la finale, mais comment tiens-tu le choc ? s'enquit Topi-Taupe en observant attentivement Toadico.

-Je suis plus que déçue... J'aurais sûrement dû écouter Lays et partir sur le même chemin que lui, peut-être que la personne pour qui j'ai majoritairement voté n'était pas la Taupe... Ou peut-être qu'elle l'était au contraire mais que tout le monde a voté pour elle, ce qui m'étonnerait sincèrement, répondit la Toadette. Et c'est vrai, Lays et moi étions si près de notre but... Si l'on avait pu passer tous les deux cette élimination, il ne nous aurait fallu que battre une autre personne en demi-finale...

-Tu as quand même passé de bons moments, non ? D'ailleurs, quel était ton moment favori ?

-C'est difficile à dire, là, maintenant... Mais tous les moments passés en compagnie de Dayzee et principalement de Lays étaient juste géniaux... Nous formions une très bonne équipe. J'ai aussi aimé la grande majorité des défis, notamment celui de l'île Crabbino où j'ai gagné une exemption et prouvé à tout le monde que je n'étais pas si faible que ça, se rappela t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Ça me paraît un peu stupide de te poser la question, mais qui souhaites-tu voir gagner le jeu ?

-Lays, fut la simple réponse de Toadico.

-Hé bien, c'était un plaisir de t'avoir avec nous, sourit Topi-Taupe à pleine dents.

-Et moi d'être une participante, conclut Toadico en faisant la bise au présentateur.

-A très bientôt ! »

Toadico embarqua dans le petit bateau et fit signe à Topi-Taupe. Tout au long de sa croisière improvisée, elle fixa la plage où elle s'était relaxée quelques heures auparavant, se creusant la tête et tentant de répondre à la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis quelques temps...

Qui est la Taupe ?


	30. Confortables Cellules

_Précédemment, les joueurs avaient passé la nuit dans une cabane située sur la plage de Gelato-les-Flots après une cuisante défaite lors d'une épreuve concernant des Wiggler fous de rage. Relaxés par les environs et reposés, malgré l'absence du confort de leur chambre d'hôtel quatre étoiles, les cinq survivants étaient prêts à bien démarrer la journée. Après un bon repas, Topi-Taupe avait appelé les joueurs afin de les mener sur les lieux de la dernière épreuve de l'épisode 7. Pour la première partie de l'épreuve, les joueurs devaient répondre correctement à des questions concernant leur aventure afin d'augmenter le chronomètre de l'épreuve. Au grand désarroi de la majeure partie d'entre eux, seuls Jenna et Lays parvinrent à résoudre leur problème, ce qui donna aux joueurs une demi-heure afin de compléter leur épreuve suivante. Cette épreuve leur demandait d'acheminer cinq énormes pastèques jusqu'à la hutte d'un raton-laveur, spécialisé dans les cocktails à la pastèque, le tout en faisant attention à ce que des Catacouak, une espèce réputée joueuse et espiègle, ne détruisent pas leurs fruits. Après de nombreuses tribulations, dont des problèmes de communication, des refus de pousser les pastèques, une fatigue grandissante et des pastèques éclatées, l'équipe réussit à amener deux pastèques au raton-laveur, gagnant six mille pièces pour ce challenge. Par la suite, les candidats profitèrent une dernière fois des plages de l'Île Delfino à cinq, sachant que le quiz approchait à grands pas. Au terme de la cérémonie d'exécution, c'est Toadico qui dut plier bagage et quitter l'aventure, ne laissant plus que Tanoo, Lays, Jenna et Boonty en compétition. Un seul épisode nous sépare désormais de la finale, lequel de nos aventuriers échouera à deux pas de la victoire ?_

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

30 : **Confortables Cellules**

 **Lays** : J'étais complètement dévasté hier. L'exécution de Toadico m'a vraiment donné une claque... On se pensait invincibles et on croyait pouvoir atteindre la finale ensemble, mais la vérité était tout autre. La seule raison qui nous a permis de rester ensemble autant de temps dans l'aventure est que les autres ont fait beaucoup d'erreur. Toadico a dû voter pour la mauvaise personne et se faire éliminer car elle avait le moins de bonnes réponses... Même si ça m'indique qu'un des autres finalistes n'est pas la Taupe, je dois maintenant faire mon choix, sans quoi je me ferai éliminer à mon tour... Ce jeu est terrifiant sans partenaire.

 **Jenna** : Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'étais soulagée lorsque l'écran de la télévision a diffusé une lumière rouge hier soir, lorsque c'était au tour de Toadico de passer... La tension était palpable et sincèrement, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester ! Mais survivre aux exécutions ne suffit plus maintenant, il faut désormais connaître l'identité de la Taupe. Au début, on pouvait s'accorder une marge d'erreur mais on arrive à un point où tout le monde a une idée plus ou moins concrète de qui est la Taupe. Enfin, il vaudrait mieux que ça soit le cas étant donné que nous entrons quand même dans l'avant-dernier épisode de l'aventure.

 **Boonty** : Hier, j'ai finalement fait mon choix lors du questionnaire. Dix questions, un suspect. Je ne sais pas si je suis parvenue à avoir un score parfait, mais je sais très bien que j'ai dû avoir un bon score, sinon je ne serais pas là à discuter devant les caméras. Je suis vraiment rassurée de voir que ma stratégie initiale a porté ses fruits et je suis très confiante pour cet épisode-ci car aucun des trois joueurs restants n'est sûr à cent pour cent de l'identité de la Taupe. Pour ceux qui ne se souviendraient pas de ma stratégie, la voici : pour choisir la Taupe, je prends en compte trois critères : les sabotages, les indices et enfin mes impressions. Il me semble que j'ai dû annoncer une chose de ce genre au tout début du jeu. Relire mes notes n'a fait qu'approfondir mes suspicions.

 **Tanoo** : Toadico a quitté le jeu, et je devrais m'en réjouir parce qu'on ne subira plus aucun de ses stupides sabotages, en imaginant que ce ne soient pas de bêtes erreurs, mais bizarrement, je n'y arrive pas. Je me retrouve en demi-finale et mon cœur balance toujours entre deux candidats, mais qui est donc cette satanée Taupe ?! Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour voter entièrement pour une personne lors du prochain quiz, mais est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me permettre de répartir mes points entre mes deux suspects principaux...? Je pourrais très bien me faire éliminer à cause de ça... Ugh, pourquoi cette cruche s'est-elle fait éliminer hier ? Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? Je savais déjà qu'elle était innocente il y a deux-trois épisodes ! Quelle guigne !

« -Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria Jenna joyeusement en arrivant dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était installé. Nous avons tous atteint la demi-finale ! »

La Taupe aurait-elle pu prendre le déguisement de la jeune professeure d'Anglais dont les prouesses mentales sont obscurcies par de nombreux actes d'apparente fourberie ?

« -Salut Jenna, la salua Lays avec peu de vigueur. C'est juste dommage que Toadico ne soit plus parmi nous... »

Aurait-elle préféré parader à la place de l'enthousiaste Yoshi, connu pour son total dévouement à l'équipe mais dont les différentes bourdes ont coûté des pièces à l'équipe ?

« -Bah, c'est le jeu ! commenta Tanoo en haussant les épaules. Elle ne savait pas qui était la Taupe, elle s'est fait éliminer, ça ne va pas plus loin que ça. Et puis à ce stade de la compétition, chacun d'entre nous mérite sa place dans l'aventure. »

Y aurait-il une Taupe cachée derrière l'arrogant candidat qu'est Tanoo ? Malgré son apparente envie d'augmenter la cagnotte, le raton-laveur nous a montré qu'il était plus rusé qu'un renard et pourrait endosser ce rôle.

« -Il est bon de noter que la Taupe a eu un passe express tout au long de l'aventure, leur rappela Boonty savamment. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne mérite pas sa place ici, mais elle n'a pas eu à se démener pour trouver l'intrus. »

Serait-ce la charmante et intrigante magicienne qui ferait disparaître les pièces destinées au gagnant grâce à l'un de ses nombreux tours de passe-passe ? Bien qu'elle ait souvent aidé les autres, ses actions sont souvent sujet à polémique.

« -Chacun de ces joueurs a le potentiel d'être la Taupe, mais un seul d'entre eux l'est vraiment... La question est... Qui ? Malheureusement, elle restera sûrement en suspens et n'aura pas de réponse avant un bon moment, sourit Topi-Taupe en regardant la caméra. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Topi-Taupe qui venait de parler à l'improviste. Les sourcils levés, les joueurs jetèrent un regard inquisiteur à leur présentateur, se demandant pourquoi il se parlait à lui-même.

« -Tout va bien, TT ? questionna Tanoo avec un petit sourire narquois. J'espère que ton âge ne te rattrape pas...

-Hé ! Je suis encore jeune ! protesta Topi-Taupe en levant les mains.

-Tu lisais ton prompteur ? se demanda Lays en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prompteur, je suis assez professionnel pour me souvenir de ce que j'ai à dire ! s'offusqua faussement le présentateur, un léger sourire sur le visage.

-Il a une oreillette, annonça Boonty en buvant une gorgée de café. Ah, ça fait du bien !

-Et comment tu sais ça ? s'enquit Jenna d'un air dubitatif. »

La Boo haussa les épaules et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

 **Jenna** : Boonty sait beaucoup trop de choses sur le jeu, et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je la suspecte. Cela dit, elle a fait énormément de choses pour nous aider tout au long de l'aventure – du moins, je pense qu'elle nous aidait – ce qui me fait douter du fait qu'elle soit la Taupe.

Topi-Taupe s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

« -Dans tous les cas, je souhaitais vous féliciter. Rares sont ceux qui ont pu se vanter d'être arrivés là où vous en êtes. En fait, je crois ne pas me tromper en vous disant que vous êtes les premiers à avoir survécu à huit éliminations, à moins que l'on ne compte aussi le gagnant de la saison précédente qui a dû répondre en tout à huit questionnaires, se souvint Topi-Taupe. Vous aurez compris, le fait d'atteindre l'épisode neuf est une récompense en soit, mais ne perdez jamais de vue votre objectif final qui est de remporter la victoire !

-Merci TT, un petit speech comme ça rebooste tout le temps ! rit Lays amicalement.

-C'est vrai que c'est bientôt la fin, réalisa Jenna en s'essuyant la bouche. Ça n'en a pas l'air, mais nous sommes là depuis pas mal de temps... Ça doit bien faire plus de deux semaines...

-Le temps passe vite lorsque l'on s'amuse, non ? fit Boonty d'une manière satisfaite.

-Ça nous aura fait de petites vacances, ajouta Tanoo en hochant la tête.

-Parle pour toi ! rétorqua Lays.

-C'est vrai qu'essayer de trouver la Taupe est un travail en soi, remarqua Boonty.

-Hmm... C'est toujours bizarre de jeter un coup d'œil à la table et de se rendre compte que nous ne sommes plus que quatre alors que nous étions douze au départ, nota Tanoo de façon étrange.

-Depuis que Lara est partie, dit Jenna dans un sourire. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à son départ prématuré. En faisant cette coalition avec elle, je pensais qu'on survivrait assez longtemps...

-Mais tu as fait combien de coalitions au juste ? s'inquiéta un Lays incrédule.

-Haha, je ne vois pas pourquoi je révèlerai ça. Je vais juste dire qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous sans alliés si ma vision du jeu est bonne, répondit la professeure.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'alliance, avoua la magicienne en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde. »

 **Lays** : Je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu aller aussi loin dans l'aventure sans cette espèce de pseudo-entente avec Toadico et Dayzee et plus tard, cette alliance avec la première. On n'a pas arrêté de s'interroger sur l'identité de la Taupe, on remarquait les erreurs de l'autre et on partageait toutes nos informations. Soit Boonty est très forte, soit elle est la Taupe. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Après tout, Jenna était en alliance avec Gamble et Tanoo avec Pitt.

 **Tanoo** : Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'alliance, ça veut dire qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui elle a dû conversé à un moment donné mais avec qui ça n'a rien donné. Je me demande bien qui ça peut être.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, les joueurs suivirent Topi-Taupe sur la plage de l'hôtel Sirena où ils avaient passé la nuit après l'exécution de nuit précédente. Une petite embarcation était amarrée sur un ponton, son moteur vrombissant déjà. Le présentateur se retourna vers le joueur à quelques pas du bateau, une question lui taraudant l'esprit.

« -J'aimerais que vous me donniez le nom de la personne qui selon vous mérite une pause à ce stade du jeu, leur demanda l'organisateur.

-Une pause ? répéta Lays, apparemment surpris pour la question. Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas avoir de plus amples renseignements ?

-Tu supposes très bien, mon cher ! rit de bon cœur Topi-Taupe.

-Qui ne se sent pas d'aplomb pour cette épreuve ? questionna Tanoo.

-Personnellement, je suis tout à fait prête à participer ! sourit mystérieusement Boonty, une lueur dans le regard.

-J'aimerais bien ne pas être mis à part une fois de plus, renchérit Lays. Je veux dire, pas si tôt. Personnellement je pense qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un qui n'ait pas eu un rôle particulier depuis un moment se charge de prendre ce job.

-Si je me souviens bien, Jenna se remémora, j'avais moi-même un rôle particulier lors de l'épisode sept, lorsque j'étais en haut de la tour et que je devais vous prévenir des chasseurs qui devaient vous rattraper.

-Et de toute façon, on a tous vu à quoi ça a mené, lança Tanoo en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, et je refuse de voir Tanoo occuper une fonction importante, on a tous vu ce que ça a donné lors de cette même mission, Jenna sourit avec amertume, clouant efficacement le bec du joueur arrogant.

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous souhaitez que je m'en charge, Boonty résuma la situation. Soit, ça m'est égal. il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle de toute manière.

-Boonty est votre choix ? s'enquit le présentateur, sentant que le dialogue entre les membres de l'équipe touchait à sa fin.

-En effet, confirma une magicienne sûre d'elle. »

Sans articuler un autre mot, le présentateur sauta à bord du véhicule motorisé et invita les quatre survivants à en faire de même. Les joueurs ne le savaient pas, mais ils auraient bientôt à passer à la vitesse supérieure...

...

Topi-Taupe et les quatre concurrents toujours en lice eurent un avant-goût de leur prochaine destination lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde de poisson pas frais vint flatter leurs narines. Curieusement, le présentateur ne semblait pas le moins gêné du monde, contrairement aux quatre autres qui tentaient de repousser, sans succès, l'air vicié qui les oppressait.

« -Mais c'est quoi cette odeur dégueu ! ne put s'empêcher de jurer Tanoo, qui était plus qu'incommodé par la senteur particulière.

-Il m'est avis que ça sent le poisson, commenta Boonty d'un air dédaigneux. J'aurais largement préféré rester à l'hôtel.

-D'un autre côté, commença Jenna, nous n'étions encore jamais allés au Port Ricco, il fallait se douter que l'on y séjournerait à un moment ou à un autre.

-On m'avait jamais dit que ça puait autant ! murmura péniblement Lays, utilisant son T-shirt pour bloquer la saveur particulière.

-Ah la la, ces jeunes... Tous des petites natures ! sourit malicieusement Topi-Taupe. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du port, les candidats apercevaient de plus en plus d'embarcations côtières, certaines n'abritant que des pêcheurs du dimanche tandis que d'autres apparaissaient êtr eun brin plus sophistiquées.

Une longue colonne se profilait au loin, colonne que les joueurs assimilèrent en tant que phare lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent un peu plus de l'embarcadère. De nombreux paquebots étaient amarrés en son sein, et les quatre participants purent même distinguer une sorte de sous-marin à la carrosserie jaune fluo. Évidemment, ils ne purent pas passer à côté des poutres métalliques et autres échafaudages recouvrant quasiment la moitié du port.

Une fois arrivés, les joueurs sortirent prestement de l'embarcation avec excitation, il s'étaient plus ou moins accommodés à l'arôme qui flottait dans les airs et souhaitait par dessus tout explorer cette nouvelle contrée.

 **Boonty** : Je dois avouer qu'en premier lieu, j'éprouvais une certaine aversion à l'égard de cet endroit, mais finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que ça si l'on exclue l'odeur. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas venus ici en voyage d'agrément mais bien pour démasquer le personnage qui nous sabote depuis le début de l'aventure. J'ai une personne en tête, mais je dois avouer que Jenna, Tanoo et Lays sont tous les trois suspects à un certain degré.

Lays s'étira subitement avant de se tourner vers le présentateur, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire là.

« -Alors TT, où a lieu notre prochain défi ?

-Qui a parlé de défi ? Topi-Taupe lui répondit mystérieusement.

-C'est que, d'ordinaire, tu as tendance à nous donner les détails de la mission lorsqu'on arrive à destination, hésita le dinosaure bleu foncé.

-Lays a raison, s'empressa d'acquiescer Boonty, ses yeux voyageant à droite et à gauche, en quête d'un indice sur lequel se poser. En plus, tu nous a demandé il y a peu qui aurait bien besoin de faire une pause, donc on est en droit de se dire qu'une mission va avoir lieu.

-Le problème que j'ai, c'est pas tant l'absence de mission mais l'absence de truc à faire, s'exprima Tanoo. Parce que si c'était pour nous dire qu'on n'avait rien à faire, on pouvait très bien se contenter de rester à l'Hôtel Sirena.

-Hmm, tu marques un point Tanoo, pour une fois, plaisanta Jenna. Mais je pense que Topi-Taupe est plus à même de nous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. »

Topi-Taupe les jaugea d'un regard amusé avant de leur adresser la parole.

« -Nous avons prévu un challenge aujourd'hui, ne vous inquiétez pas, cependant il ne peut pas avoir lieu tout de suite, donc en attendant vous avez quartier libre. Je suggère que nous nous retrouvions sur les quais à dix huit heure moins dix, proposa Topi-Taupe. »

Sur ce, il laissa les quatre derniers joueurs en plan.

 **Boonty** : Quelque chose me dit que le challenge se jouera dans le noir, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Topi-Taupe a dit qu'il ne pouvait avoir lieu tout de suite. Ce n'est qu'une simple intuition, mais quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas si loin de la vérité que ça...

 **Tanoo** : Oui, je suis plutôt déçu de la tournure que prennent les événements, je vois pas trop ce qu'on va pouvoir faire dans un port, et à ce stade de la compétition, on a tous une idée de l'identité de la Taupe, donc partager ses informations et interroger les autres n'a que peu d'intérêt.

Les survivants profitèrent de la chance qui leur avait été accordée pour visiter le Port Ricco. De toute évidence, ils eurent tôt fait de terminer de voir ce qui se trouvait près des embarcadères et se pressèrent en direction de la partie de la ville plus attrayante pour les visiteurs : la place principale.

« -Je ne veux pas dire, mais c'est franchement pas commode d'accès, se plaignit Tanoo en enjambant une poutre qui trainait au sol.

-C'est à se demander comment les gens s'y retrouvent, confirma Jenna en avançant d'un pas vif.

-On dirait qu'on s'approche de la ville, commenta le Tanoomba, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Les joueurs empruntèrent un escalier et passèrent devant une fontaine, Boonty y laissant tremper la main pour se rafraichir les idées, puis atteignirent une sorte de container rempli de fruits, ce qui provoqua une réaction assez amusante de la part de Lays, qui s'en pourlécha d'avance. Finalement, ce fut Jenna qui fit la plus grande découverte.

« -Hé ! Regardez sur l'alcôve sur votre droite, on dirait une sorte de tag ! Jenna s'écria en montrant une zone située à droite de la zone résidentielle, non loin de l'héliport.

-C'est écrit : 'La Taupe a une longueur d'avance sur vous', Boonty lut à haute voix.

-Peut-être que la Taupe est toujours ici avant nous, débuta Lays, mais à ce point de l'aventure, on a considérablement réduit la distance qu'elle avait mis entre elle est nous au début du jeu. »

Le quatuor continua bientôt sa route et atteignit la place du marché, où les vendeurs vantaient les mérites de leur étalage. Ils s'esquivèrent rapidement lorsqu'une Pianta envahissante leur hurla de venir acheter son poisson et se faufilèrent à travers les différentes échoppes.

« -Oh, j'aime bien cette petite idole ! Jenna s'extasia en s'emparant du dit objet. Combien coûte-elle ?

-D'ordinaire, cette babiole coûte cinq pièces, mais pour vous je suppose que deux pièces suffiront, répondit le Noki au coquillage rouge en charge du stand en lui lançant un regard intéressé.

-Oh, heu...merci, dit Jenna à toute hâte, sortant quelques pièces de sa poche. C'est vraiment très aimable, le remercia t-elle en partant à vive allure, sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons.

-Sean ne serait pas très content, la railla Lays.

-Tsss, sourit Jenna en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule du Yoshi, il y a des gens qui ne doutent vraiment de rien.

-Au moins, tu as bénéficié d'une légère ristourne, Boonty relativisa en admirant un petit souvenir en forme de dauphin. Disons que je n'ai pas eu la même chose, termina la Boo à la chevelure blonde en fronçant les sourcils, voyant qu'elle venait de se faire emberlificoter par un vendeur. »

 **Tanoo** : Je trouvais ça super louche que Topi-Taupe nous donne du temps libre pour visiter cet endroit, donc de mon côté je vérifiais chacun des étalages à la recherche d'une exemption. On sait jamais, j'aurais peut-être pu trouver quelque chose !

Malheureusement pour Tanoo, il ne parvint pas à mettre la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise et retourna aux côtés des trois autres participants.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! geignit Tanoo, faisant part de son désarroi aux autres joueurs avec une pointe de dramatisation dans la voix. Je vois vraiment pas à quoi sert tout ça.

-Relax, faut voir ça comme une espèce de pause dans le jeu, lui souffla Lays. Personnellement, je trouve que ces moments là sont ceux que je privilégie le plus. L'opportunité ne se représentera pas deux fois.

-Ce que tu dis est tout à fait pertinent, remarqua Boonty, son petit air mystique refaisant son apparition. Pour une fois que nous avons du temps à tuer, profitons-en ! »

Sous les conseils de la magicienne, les candidats profitèrent du temps qui leur avait été donné pour s'immiscer toujours un peu plus dans le quotidien des insulaires.

...

A dix-huit heures, les joueurs étaient de retour sur les quais, où Topi-Taupe les attendait depuis quelques petites minutes déjà. Ils s'empressèrent de le rejoindre afin d'obtenir de plus amples informations sur la mission qui les attendait.

« -Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, leur ordonna Topi-Taupe, sa voix raffinée.

-Pas de problème, chef ! cria Lays en se mettant au garde à vous, récoltant quelques sourires de la part de ses camarades.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que l'on va faire ! s'exclama une Jenna plus qu'enjouée. »

 **Jenna** : Ce qui est bien avec ces défis, c'est qu'ils ne se ressemblent jamais. Ils sont tous plus imprévisibles que les autres ce qui les rend beaucoup plus excitants que si l'on s'y attendait. Du moins, c'est mon point de vue.

Topi-Taupe les amena vers un hôtel nommé 'Il blu marina'. Les joueurs lui emboîtèrent le pas et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, plus appréhensifs que jamais.

« -On va peut-être devoir jouer les fins gourmets, espéra Tanoo en se frottant les mains d'avance, sous le regard réprobateur de Jenna.

-Calme ton estomac, nous avons l'air d'être dans un endroit assez uppé, si je puis me permettre, constata Jenna avec intelligence.

-Boonty, si tu pouvais rester en arrière, il faut que je te parle de ton prochain rôle en privé, lui chuchota Topi-Taupe en privé. »

Boonty obéit et s'assit sur une chaise placée non loin de l'entrée de l'hôtel tandis que les trois autres suivirent Topi-Taupe jusqu'à leurs chambres. Arrivés devant la chambre 108, Topi-Taupe ouvrit la porte et la tint pour que Lays puisse y entrer.

« -A plus tout le monde !

-Bye Lays ! répondit Jenna alors que Tanoo se contenta d'un simple signe de la main. »

Les trois individus restants montèrent à l'étage supérieur et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre 219. Jenna s'engouffra à l'intérieur après avoir salué les deux garçons qui continuèrent leur route. Finalement, Tanoo et Topi-Taupe terminèrent leur chemin en face de la chambre numérotée d'un 326. Tanoo y pénétra après peu de temps.

« -Pas mal, cet hôtel claque ! commenta t-il tout en refermant sa porte. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, cependant, le Tanoomba remarqua qu'il manquait quelque chose : ses affaires. Il retourna donc vers la porte dont il essaya de tourner la poignée, sans succès. Après quelques essais, il se mit à frapper à grands coups contre la porte afin d'attirer l'attention de ses voisins.

« -Hé ! Ho ! Y'a quelqu'un ? TT, tu pourrais m'ouvrir ? C'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

Soudain, il arrêta son manège. En regardant au pied de la porte, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait un pad électronique attaché à cette dernière.

« -C'est probablement une mission, se rendit compte le Tanoomba. »

Il avait raison.

...

Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, l'animateur manqua de se casser magistralement la figure. Il se rattrapa miraculeusement à la rambarde qui accompagnait l'escalier et se déroulait tel un serpent. Finalement, l'animateur put rejoindre Boonty qui l'attendait patiemment, s'intéressant désormais à une peinture représentant un animal majoritairement marron dont certaines parties du corps étaient rayées de noir.

« -Boonty, votre premier challenge de l'épisode huit, 'En Quarantaine', vient de débuter, Topi-Taupe articula entre deux expirations. Tu as une heure et demie pour aider tes congénères à sortir de leurs chambres afin d'ajouter la modique somme de quarante mille pièces à votre cagnotte. Si vous n'êtes pas de retour ici d'ici une heure et demie, sache que trente minutes supplémentaires sont à votre disposition, mais dans ce cas la somme accordée pour la victoire de ce challenge ne dépassera pas les dix mille pièces.

-Le chronomètre est déjà en route ? s'alarma Boonty en tentant de regarder l'heure sur une horloge accrochée au mur.

-Non, mais le jeu commence dès que je te remettrai cette enveloppe. Es-tu prête ?

-Oui ! s'exclama un peu trop bruyamment la blonde après avoir pris une longue inspiration. »

S'emparant de l'enveloppe qui se situait dans les mains de Topi-Taupe, la Boo la déchira avec vivacité et s'empara du contenu. A l'intérieur de la lettre se trouvait une clé ainsi qu'un petit mot de parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits les mots suivants : 'Harmonie Caprio'.


	31. Chambres Communicantes

_Précédemment dans la Taupe, les quatre survivants purent profiter d'un agréable moment de détente en compagnie de leurs amis, Topi-Taupe les ayant informés au préalable que leur challenge se déroulerait le soir. Le quatuor s'est donc laissé aller, sans pour autant oublier ses suspicions quant à la Taupe, car si près du but, ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur. Finalement, le soir arriva et Topi-Taupe les accompagna dans un hôtel et mena les trois candidats qui n'avaient pas demandé de faire de pause à leur chambre respective, tandis que Boonty, sélectionnée au préalable, attendit de plus amples instructions dans le hall de l'hôtel. Pendant ce temps, une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, Lays, Jenna et Tanoo se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient enfermés et essayèrent d'attirer l'attention, sans franc succès. Topi-Taupe retourna vers Boonty et lui expliqua les règles : en une heure et demi, ses trois compagnons devaient s'enfuir de leur chambre respective. Les candidats surmonteront-ils cette épreuve avec brio ?_

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

31 : **Chambres Communicantes**

Boonty fixa avec attention le parchemin qui lui avait été remis, sur lequel se trouvait le nom d'une des finalistes de la saison précédente, la stupeur pouvant se lire sur son visage. Elle resta un long moment immobile et pensive, se demandant en quoi cet indice pouvait l'aider à faire sortir les autres participants de leurs chambres.

 **Boonty** : Je dois avouer que les producteurs de cette émission sont assez tordus, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il est vrai qu'il m'arrive de penser qu'ils sont légèrement dérangés, mais force est de constater que chacun de leur défi est admirablement bien construit, ce qui me laissait présager que la note qui m'avait été remise par Topi-Taupe devait avoir une signification.

L'ectoplasme blonde décida qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail et parcourut le rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice pouvant l'amener à l'un de ses compagnons. Elle passa devant le bureau de la réception puis s'engouffra à travers un autre couloir, celui-ci menant à une sorte de salon. Elle observa le salon un moment, repérant un curieux arbre de Noël posé dans un coin autour duquel étaient situés des paquets cadeau, ainsi qu'une pile de magazines sur une table basse en verre, avant de continuer plus loin, vers la cuisine.

« -Hmmm... Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je devrais être en train de faire, réfléchit Boonty à voix haute en se massant les tempes. Récapitulons : je suis à la recherche d'indices pour faire sortir les autres de leur chambre. Première question, quelle devrait être ma marche d'action ? »

 **Boonty** : Les défis lors desquels nous sommes lâchés sans plus d'informations sont les plus dangereux à mon avis, car il faut cerner ses priorités sur le champ. Le problème dans mon cas, c'était l'indice que l'on m'avait donné : il avait bousculé mes priorités.

Soudainement, le visage de Boonty s'éclaira, un léger sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage. La Boo bleutée rebroussa chemin et se dirigea en direction des escaliers, près desquels était accroché un plan. Elle l'étudia avec intérêt avant de gravir les marches.

« -Impossible de remporter ce défi si je ne sais même pas où se trouvent mes compagnons, n'est-ce pas ? »

...

Dans la chambre 108, Lays venait de s'apercevoir qu'une note se trouvait accrochée à sa taie d'oreiller. Curieux, le dinosaure bleu marine s'en approcha et tendit la main jusqu'à cette dernière afin de la lire. Une fois en sa possession il en révéla le contenu à voix haute.

« -'A l'attention du joueur séjournant dans cette chambre : un peu plus tôt dans la journée, vous avez décidé qui parmi vous aurait l'opportunité de prendre une pause. Cette personne, contrairement à vous, est libre et peut se déplacer dans l'hôtel comme elle veut, mais elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez', commença t-il, se grattant la tête à la mention de l'ignorance de sa camarade. »

Le Yoshi bleu foncé releva les yeux de la feuille de papier qui était dans ses mains et réfléchit quelques instants, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« -'Ceci est le premier challenge de l'épisode neuf et votre but est des plus simples : vous devez vous échapper de l'hôtel avant que votre limite de temps de quatre vingt dix minutes ne soit passée. Pour ce faire, vous aurez besoin de travailler en équipe et de vous relayer des informations si vous comptez remporter ce défi. Bonne chance à tous – Topi-Taupe.', termina Lays, reprenant son souffle. »

 **Lays** : Hé ben ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on ne se fiche pas de nous ! Les missions sont toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres ! Par contre, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cette mission va être super dure... Et le fait qu'il y ait une Taupe séparée des autres ne me rassure pas trop non plus !

Lays sauta hors de son lit et se mit à inspecter sa chambre d'hôtel, à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de s'enfuir.

...

Jenna étudia la porte de la chambre 219, celle où elle résidait actuellement. La jeune femme portant une robe rouge passa la main sur la surface plane et verticale en bois devant elle, et lança un sourire triomphal à cette dernière.

« -Ah-ha ! Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose ! s'exclama t-elle alors qu'elle utilisait ses doigts pour ouvrir une petite trappe située à l'intérieur de la porte. Voyons voir ce que tu essayais de masquer... »

Après quelques efforts, Jenna détruisit le petit cache par inadvertance et découvrit un petit pad électronique semblant être connecté au mécanisme de la porte. Une feuille de papier flotta doucement au sol sous les yeux intrigués de la professeure d'anglais qui s'abaissa afin d'en étudier la signification.

« -'Si une mauvaise combinaison est entrée, la porte sera verrouillée pendant une durée de dix minutes et le pad électronique sera inutilisable. A utiliser avec prudence', déclara l'experte du jeu, un sourcil levé. Cela veut dire qu'il va falloir que je sois sûre de moi... Je me demande... Peut-être que la combinaison est quelque part dans la chambre ? »

 **Jenna** : Perdre dix minutes dans une épreuve qui n'en dure que quatre-vingt dix est quelque chose de vraiment terrifiant, surtout si l'on prend en compte le fait qu'il nous faut toujours un peu de temps pour se mettre dans le bain, et qu'il nous en faudra assez pour sortir de l'hôtel aussi.

Prenant note du fait que la combinaison ne devait faire que huit chiffres, Jenna entreprit d'explorer le reste de sa chambre. Elle s'approcha du téléphone qui se situait à proximité de son lit et décrocha le combiné, pensive.

« -Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour communiquer avec les autres... »

Elle resta dans sa même position pendant quelques instants avant d'avoir un déclic qu'elle manifesta par un petit signe de la victoire.

« -Si j'appelle la réception, on devrait pouvoir me donner les numéros de Tanoo et Lays ! s'enthousiasma la belle. »

...

Dans la chambre 326, Tanoo était accroupi au sol et regardait en dessous de son lit avec intérêt dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne reposait sous le meuble, ce qui le rendit bougon pendant un instant.

« -Première fois que la lumière se met en route, je regarde en dessous du lit et rien du tout, grommela le Tanoomba aux couleurs orangées. En espérant qu'elle reste allumée assez longtemps avant de me replonger dans la pénombre ! »

 **Tanoo** : Deux minutes après être entré dans ma chambre, la première chose que j'ai remarquée, c'était l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière que je pouvais voir filtrait sous la porte, et laissez-moi vous dire que c'était vraiment pas grand chose. Apparemment, on avait coupé l'électricité dans ma chambre, c'est tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser.

L'individu fourbe se redressa avec hâte et observa ses alentours. Décidant qu'il fallait mettre à profit le temps qui lui était accordé, le raton-laveur se dirigea vers l'unique télévision de sa chambre qui était située dans un coin, et observa l'appareil. Il l'alluma et constata avec stupeur qu'elle fonctionnait.

« -Okay, la télé marche mais je capte aucune chaîne... Y'a quelque chose que je prends pas en compte ou quoi ? demanda le raton-laveur à personne en particulier. »

En dessous de la télévision se trouvait une pochette DVD d'un film qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« -'Le Frigo Enchanté'...? C'est quoi ce truc stupide ? râla Tanoo, ne comprenant pas du tout la raison de la présence du DVD dans sa chambre. »

Tanoo lança le DVD derrière lui avant de se retourner soudainement et de le récupérer, le fixant avec appréhension.

 **Tanoo** : Après avoir d'abord décidé que le DVD ne servirait à rien, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un indice, parce que j'étais sûr à cent pour cent que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui existait. Il y a pas mal de navets qui sortent, notamment ceux tournés par Flurry Nichon, mais tout de même... Le frigo enchanté, quoi.

« -Il y a peut-être un lecteur DVD caché quelque part...? supposa le Tanoomba. »

Il allait commencer à fouiller le bureau adossé à la fenêtre quand son téléphone sonna. Il se hâta de décrocher et posa le combiné contre son oreille.

« -Allo ? Qui c'est ? questionna t-il, impatient à l'idée d'obtenir de plus amples informations.

-Tanoo ? C'est Jenna ! répondit la voix au bout du fil. Est-ce que tu es toi aussi enfermé dans une chambre ?

-Oui ! Toi aussi ?

-Bingo, répliqua la brune en riant quelque peu. Bon, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a dans ta chambre ?

-Oka- »

Tanoo fut interrompu, la lumière dans sa chambre s'était éteinte sans crier gare.

« -Rectification, reprit-il avec un ton énervé, je ne peux plus te dire ce qu'il y a dans ma chambre. Je peux absolument pas contrôler la lumière, elle vient de s'éteindre à nouveau. Tout ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, c'est un bureau, une télévision, un DVD qui s'appelle 'Le Frigo Enchanté'-

-Non, t'es sérieux ? l'interrompit Jenna en s'esclaffant.

-Ouais, cent pour cent sûr. Mais vu qu'il y a un DVD, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être un lecteur quelque part, tu vois ? Le problème c'est que j'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ça se trouve.

-C'est assez particulier...

-Huh-uh. Au fait, comment t'as fait pour me contacter ? Tanoo la questionna, curieux.

-J'ai appelé la réception. Tu sais, dans les hôtels ça marche souvent comme ça. Si tu veux joindre quelqu'un, tu peux les appeler et ils te donneront le bon numéro. Par contre, curieusement, je n'ai pas pu joindre Lays. Il n'y a aucune chambre à son nom. »

...

Boonty frappa à la porte qui se trouvait devant elle, soupirant devant le peu de succès qu'elle avait obtenu jusqu'à présent. Derrière la porte, un Maskass rouge avec un chapeau de cowboy lui ouvrit.

« -Excusez-moi, monsieur, commença une Boonty intriguée par l'attirail du Maskass, pourrais-je savoir si vous abritez une femme à la robe rouge, un Yoshi bleu foncé ou encore un Tanoomba orange dans votre chambre ?

-Non ! Pas possible, surtout s'ils ne sont pas fans de MATRIIIIIIIX ! hurla l'individu en faisant une roulade sur le côté et s'assommant contre le mur. »

Boonty plissa le front avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, déterminée à ne pas être impliquée de quelque manière que ce soit avec l'individu.

« -Ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que je cherche après mes compagnons, l'ectoplasme fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers une autre porte, quelque peu découragée. Jenna ? Lays ? Tanoo ? Quelqu'un est là?

-Boonty ? Boonty ! s'écria une voix qui ne venait non pas de la porte à laquelle elle faisait face, mais de sa voisine. C'est moi, Lays ! sourit le dinosaure derrière sa porte.

-Lays ! C'est un défi, le but est de s'enfuir de l'hôtel avant une certaine limite de temps, est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit qui pourrait t'être utile pour t'échapper dans ta pièce ? J'aimerais bien accumuler des informations avant de concocter un plan. »

A l'intérieur de la chambre d'hôtel, Lays scanna la pièce du regard et l'explora tout en énumérant à Boonty chacune de ses découvertes.

« -Déjà, si tu veux savoir, j'ai un frigo dans ma chambre, j'ai regardé vite fait dedans mais il n'y a que des boissons, donc j'ai refermé au bout d'un moment. Après j'ai aussi une radio mais apparemment je ne peux pas l'allumer, donc ça ne sert un peu à rien. Sinon j'ai un lit évidemment, et y'a une sorte de lock sur ma fenêtre... Apparemment, il faut une combinaison de quatre chiffres pour l'ouvrir. Ah, et j'ai aussi un bureau et un téléphone.

-A part ça ?

-Je n'ai pas encore regardé dans la salle de bain, tu veux que j'y aille?

-Ça serait préférable, oui, souligna l'ectoplasme en levant un sourcil. »

 **Boonty** : A première vue, il n'y avait rien de suspect dans la chambre de Lays, mis à part ce lock. Mais étant donné que je n'étais pas en sa compagnie, je ne pouvais pas être absolument sûre qu'il me disait tout. Pour la Taupe, c'est un challenge très facile à saboter.

 **Lays** : J'étais content de savoir que Boonty était là pour m'épauler, mais en même temps, on n'avançait pas des masses...

Lays regarda dans la salle de bain mais ne trouva rien de particulier.

« -Rien de spécial dans la salle de bain. Juste des shampooings et gels douche... Il y a aussi un savon et un gobelet, le genre de trucs auquel on s'attend dans une chambre d'hôtel, quoi, relata le dinosaure.

-Mmmh... J'en prends note, remarqua Boonty avant de lui poser une nouvelle question. J'aimerais aller voir les autres, saurais-tu où ils se trouvent ?

-Haha, non malheureusement, s'esclaffa quelque peu l'interrogé. Topi-Taupe m'a escorté le premier et la porte s'est fermée juste après, donc je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent.

-Je vois, c'est assez embêtant, nota la Boo avec une certaine anxiété. Lays, je reviendrai te voir tout à l'heure, pour le moment je vais aller trouver les autres.

-A plus ! la salua Lays, bien qu'elle ne pût voir son geste de la main. »

...

Au deuxième étage, Jenna était assise sur son lit, réfléchissant à sa situation actuelle. Elle ne pouvait communiquer qu'avec Tanoo et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il advenait de Lays qu'elle ne pouvait pas joindre, ni de Boonty qui n'était pas enfermée dans une des chambres d'hôtel.

« -Si Boonty joue intelligemment, elle essaiera sûrement de se rendre au bureau d'accueil pour trouver nos numéros de chambre, relativisa la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. En attendant, je ferais mieux de m'activer. »

Au cours de l'exploration de sa chambre d'hôtel, Jenna était parvenue à découvrir que son bureau était couvert d'indentations, cinq pour être plus exact, et que son seul tiroir était verrouillé.

« -Pas la peine d'essayer d'ouvrir le tiroir par la force, je suis plus ou moins sûre qu'il faut que je remplisse les trous avec quelque chose pour l'ouvrir. Voyons voir... »

Elle laissa de côté sa bibliothèque et s'intéressa à ce qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Sur sa table de chevet se trouvait un annuaire qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Elle le feuilleta quelque peu avant de perdre intérêt et le secoua, en quête d'un quelconque indice, sans succès.

 **Jenna** : C'était assez difficile de trouver ce que je devais faire dans ma chambre. Disons que j'avais des éléments mais que je manquais d'information. Et si Tanoo ne me mentait pas, il était dans l'obscurité la plus totale, donc il était absolument inutile en tant que source d'information.

« -Oh ! cria la jeune fille en se levant soudainement, ses yeux tournés vers le lit. La literie ! Il y a peut-être quelque chose de caché dessus ! »

Elle jeta oreillers, traversin, couette et draps avant d'essayer de soulever le matelas avec difficulté, pensant qu'il y aurait peut-être quelque chose dessus. Malheureusement pour elle, ses efforts furent une fois de plus inutiles, la laissant incompréhensive. Hochant la tête comme pour se donner une contenance, elle dirigea le regard vers la salle de bain, qu'elle n'avait pas encore inspectée.

« -J'espère qu'il y a au moins une chose pour m'aider là-bas, murmura t-elle. »

Elle regarda le lavabo et ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Elle choisit par la suite d'ouvrir le tiroir et de regarder derrière son miroir, mais rien ne s'y trouvait non plus. Exaspérée, elle tira violemment le rideau de sa baignoire et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur, sans rien remarquer. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle retourna dans la pièces principale qu'elle remarqua une substance étrange sur ses doigts.

« -Qu'est-ce que...? On dirait de la peinture ou peut-être, du jus de tomate ? considéra-t-elle en portant le doigt à la bouche. »

Aussitôt, elle rebroussa chemin et monta dans la douche, son expression devenant joyeuse lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le dos de son rideau comportait une inscription recouverte par une substance rouge. La belle brune tira sur le rideau et le lança dans la baignoire, puis l'aspergea d'eau froide, révélant un nouvel indice : '51.50'.

...

L'être rusé était allongé sur son lit, vraiment ennuyé par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas étudier ses alentours quand la lumière illumina une nouvelle fois sa pièce. Il ne perdit pas de temps et sauta hors de son lit, à la recherche d'un lecteur DVD.

« -Vite, faut que je trouve quelque chose ! »

Il repéra une peinture qui lui semblait ne pas être réellement appropriée au thème de sa chambre d'hôtel, qui lui était plutôt simple, et s'avança vers cette dernière pour la décrocher. Il lança le cadre sur son lit, ne s'embêtant pas avec la délicatesse de ses mouvements, et put ainsi découvrir un coffre-fort demandant une combinaison à quatre chiffres.

 **Tanoo** : On sait tous que les coffres-forts recèlent souvent bien des secrets, alors ça me semblait évident qu'il fallait que je trouve la combinaison !

Il tenta quelques combinaisons avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il lui fallait plus d'indices pour réussir son entreprise.

« -Y'a plus que la salle de bain à aller fouiller j'imagine, souffla le Tanoomba, ennuyé. »

Il marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain et aussitôt, ses yeux furent attirés par une écriture grotesque située sur le mur. Le message était le suivant : 'Télécommander la Vapeur'. Interloqué, le raton-laveur s'approcha de plus près avant d'essayer quelque chose. Il ouvrit le robinet de son évier et fit couler l'eau chaude, puis il pénétra dans sa baignoire et enclencha là encore l'eau chaude afin de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte. A ce moment exact, la lumière s'éteignit et le téléphone retentit.

« -Jenna ? questionna le Tanoomba en posant le combiné contre son oreille.

-Oui, c'est moi ! lui répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ecoute-moi bien, Boonty vient de me dire que Lays était dans la 108 ! Et je viens de réaliser que le numéro que j'ai utilisé pour te joindre était tout simplement le numéro de ta chambre précédé d'un quatre, donc j'ai fait la même chose pour Lays et j'ai réussi à le contacter. »

 **Tanoo** : Jenna et moi savions dans quelle chambre Lays se trouvait, elle n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps pour réussir à le joindre, c'est juste suspect... On aurait pu avancer bien plus vite !

« -Okay, je note. Toi tu es dans la 219, donc si je veux t'appeler, c'est le 4219 ? demanda Tanoo en tant que confirmation.

-Voilà ! Tu as avancé un peu dans ta recherche ?

-Pas tellement. J'ai trouvé un coffre-fort qui demande une combinaison à quatre chiffres, et il y avait un message dans ma salle de bain qui me demandait de télécommander la vapeur, donc j'ai ouvert les robinets d'eau chaude. Mais je sais pas encore ce que je vais trouver, je n'ai pas de-

-Tanoo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Jenna.

-La lumière vient de se rallumer, attends deux secondes ! »

Tanoo courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et arrêta immédiatement les deux sources d'eau, puis concentra son regard sur le miroir de la salle de bain où des lettres venaient d'apparaître.

'Salon de l'Hôtel'

« -...je ne sais pas, il a apparemment un problème d'électricité, j'avoue que c'est singulier, prononça la voix de Jenna au bout du fil.

-Jenna, tu parles à qui au juste ?

-Oh ! Tu es déjà de retour ? Je parlais à Boonty, elle est devant ma porte et on a pensé qu'il valait mieux parler de nos découvertes et communiquer tant qu'on en avait la chance. Je suis d'accord avec elle, parce que mes instructions disaient qu'il fallait que l'on s'entraide. On a pensé que les trois chambres étaient peut-être interconnectées.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça, répondit Tanoo en hochant la tête. Boonty est toujours avec toi ?

-Oui oui, elle est là.

-Tu peux lui dire que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser ? La vapeur créée dans la salle de bain a révélé un endroit de l'hôtel : le salon. J'ai trouvé ça grâce à l'information sur le mur, celle qui me disait de télécommander la vapeur.

-Okay, je vais lui dire ça tout de suite ! »

...

Armée de nouvelles informations capitales pour la réussite du jeu, Boonty emprunta l'ascenseur, ne se voyant pas vraiment continuellement monter et descendre les escaliers, puis se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle passa devant la réception et gratifia la Toadette d'un signe de tête, avant de continuer son chemin en direction du salon.

« -Hé bien... Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit de vraiment important, chuchota t-elle. Peut-être que ces journaux contiennent un indice ? »

Boonty s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et commença sa lecture rapide. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se rendit compte que cela ne servait pas à grand chose : si l'indice était écrit dans l'un des magazines, feuilleter ne l'amènerait à rien.

« -Je pourrais toujours les secouer uns à uns afin de voir s'ils contiennent une feuille volante quelconque, réfléchit à voix haute la magicienne, un léger sourire sur le visage. »

...

Lays regarda une nouvelle fois dans son réfrigérateur, pensant pouvoir trouver un indice à l'intérieur, il poussa les bouteilles et les aligna les unes contre les autres.

« -Alors... Du 'Sirop d'Erable', du 'Jus de Pastèque', du 'Martini'... Attendez un instant, ils ont mis de l'alcool dans mon frigo ? sourit Lays, amusé par la présence de l'alcool fort. Du 'Soda Hilaro', et du 'Mole Milk'... »

Lays referma son réfrigérateur avec un léger haussement d'épaule, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé quoi que ce soit de concluant dans sa chambre. Il décida de suivre les conseils que Jenna lui avait donnés auparavant et défit son lit. Le couturier avait déjà enlevé les couvertures et les couettes quand il fut soudain prit d'inspiration et retourna à son réfrigérateur.

« -'Mole Milk'... C'est la seule boisson dont le nom est écrit en Anglais ! C'est peut-être quelque chose d'important. »

Curieux, le Yoshi s'empara du lait et en étudia l'étiquette. Cette dernière semblait avoir été modifiée, donc il inspecta un peu plus celle-ci et remarqua le petit signe pourcentage penché sur le côté suivi d'un trois, apposé juste en dessous du logo 'Mole Milk'.

 **Lays** : C'est en voyant le signe disant qu'il n'y avait que trois pour cent de matière grasse que je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à faire au niveau de la date de péremption !

La date de péremption indiquait 06/09/20XX, les deux derniers chiffres semblaient avoir été masqués par un marqueur permanent, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Dépité, Lays rangea la bouteille dans son réfrigérateur et reprit son occupation précédente.

En retournant son matelas, il vit quatre chiffres et leva son poing dans les airs. Il trotta jusqu'au pad qui bloquait son chemin vers le balcon et entra les quatre chiffre.

6-6-5-3

*click*

...

Masquée par l'un des magazines se trouvait une télécommande dont la partie détachable était marquée d'un sticker d'une Taupe. Une fois découverte par Boonty, l'ectoplasme se rua jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage, pensant que sa découverte servirait davantage à Tanoo qu'à Jenna ou Lays qui n'avaient pas de télévision.

« -Tanoo ? l'appela l'ectoplasme blonde. J'ai une télécommande en ma possession, pourrais-tu me dire si ta télévision se met oui ou non en route ? Ou si, tout simplement, cette télécommande sert d'interrupteur pour ta lumière ?

-Okay, je suis prêt pour le test ! lança Tanoo sérieusement. Il fait tout noir dans ma chambre là.

-Dans ce cas, que la lumière soit ! commanda Boonty en pressant un bouton de la télécommande. »

Mais la lumière ne fut pas.

...

Jenna était au téléphone avec Lays, lorsque celui-ci émit un petit cri de stupeur. Surprise elle aussi, elle lui demanda le pourquoi de sa réaction.

« -Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Plutôt, oui ! s'exclama le dinosaure. Ma radio vient de s'allumer et de s'éteindre comme par magie !

-Ça c'est curieux... Au fait ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'as bien dit que tu avais un verrou électronique dans ta chambre, pas vrai ?

-Oui, et je viens de réussir à l'ouvrir ! T'avais raison, il y avait une combinaison sous mon matelas ! répondit une voix enjouée.

-Vraiment...? Mais à quoi sert ce que j'ai trouvé sur le rideau de la baignoire dans ce cas ? Ta combinaison, c'était bien 5150 ?

-Heu... Pas du tout !

-Bizarre, ce n'est pas non plus la combinaison qui ouvre la porte du coffre-fort de Tanoo... Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur ton balcon ?

-Pas vraiment. Je pense que ça doit servir à quelque chose, mais je sais pas trop à quoi. Ce sont juste des petites pièces ronde avec des dessins dessus. Il y en a plein. Par contre, j'ai peut-être un truc pour toi !

-Quoi donc ?

-Rah ! Cette satanée radio n'arrête pas de s'allumer et de s'éteindre ! ronchonna Lays.

-Et pour ma question ? lui rappela Jenna, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rire.

-J'arrête pas de retourner dans mon frigo depuis tout à l'heure, et pas parce que j'ai faim, et je viens de remarquer qu'il n'y a qu'une seule bouteille en Anglais. C'est du lait, de la marque 'Mole Milk'. J'ai essayé de regarder sa date de péremption, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une combinaison parce qu'il n'y a que six chiffres de lisibles. Mais comme tu dis que nos chambres sont connectées, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait.

-En tout cas, j'en prends note !

-Bon, je te laisse ! Je vais contacter Tanoo ! »

Jenna raccrocha puis se tourna en direction de la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore inspectée : sa bibliothèque.

...

« -Nan mais laisse tomber, Boonty, tu vois bien que ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, lui dit Tanoo en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut peut-être une combinaison de touches particulière ? suggéra Boonty en appuyant au hasard. »

Leur conversation fut coupée par un appel provenant de Lays. Tanoo s'empressa de décrocher le combiné...


	32. Nuit Agitée

_Précédemment dans la Taupe, les quatre finalistes étaient chacun séparés dans l'hôtel du Port Ricco. Boonty avait reçu un message assez étrange sur lequel était écrit le nom de la finaliste de la saison une, Harmonie Caprio, mais ne comprenant pas à quoi il pouvait servir, elle s'était mise à la recherche des trois autres. Pendant ce temps, Tanoo peinait à faire quoi que ce soit, sa chambre n'étant éclairée que sporadiquement, et Lays était lui aussi coupé du monde entier. Cependant, grâce aux efforts de Jenna, les trois chambres furent rapidement reliées grâce aux téléphones. Les choses avaient commencé à bouger avec la découverte de certains objets et combinaisons, permettant aux joueurs d'avoir une meilleure idée de la manière dont se jouait le challenge. Arriveront-ils à sortir victorieux de ce défi, où tomberont-ils sous les coups de griffe de la Taupe ?_

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

32 : **Nuit Agitée**

Coupé dans sa conversation avec la Boo aux couleurs bleutées par la sonnerie du téléphone, Tanoo se jeta sur son lit et prit le combiné dans la main, s'attendant à parler à Jenna.

« -Salut Jenna, tu as trouvé autre chose ?

-Jenna ? fit une voix totalement différente au bout du fil. Je ne savais pas que j'avais des dons de métamorphose, rit Lays avant de se reprendre. Est-ce que tu as du nouveau dans ta chambre, ou quelque chose qui pourrait m'être utile ?

-Ah, Lays. Pas vraiment si tu veux tout savoir. Ma lumière est encore éteinte, mais heureusement j'arrive à me repérer un peu mieux dans la chambre... Boonty est à l'extérieur.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien pour moi ? s'enquit le dinosaure de manière curieuse. J'étais persuadé que si... En fait, je sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a dit, mais j'ai une radio dans ma chambre et c'est juste impossible de la contrôler. Parfois, elle se met à faire du bruit, puis après elle s'éteint.

-Heu... J'espère que tu l'as pas cassé, déclara Tanoo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tch, pourquoi je l'aurais cassée ? Je te dis qu'elle ne fonctionne pas. Enfin... Elle fonctionne bizarre, quoi ! Elle n'arrête pas de s'allumer et de s'éteindre en ce moment.

-Ouais... Bah tu sais, j'ai un peu le même problème en ce moment. Boonty est à l'extérieur avec une télécommande, on pensait que ça allumerait la télévision ou la lumière, mais rien n'y fait, témoigna Tanoo dans un soupir.

-Ah... »

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre les deux, interrompu par le cliquetis maniaque de la télécommande de Boonty avant que Lays ne reprenne la parole.

« -Attends un instant. On peut essayer un truc ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose. J'ai envie qu'on tente une expérience.

-Je suis pas intéressé par le téléphone rose, répliqua Tanoo, un sourire en coin résidant sur son visage.

-Haha, elle est bonne celle-là ! admit Lays. Non, mais plus sérieusement, tu pourrais demander à Boonty d'appuyer sur le bouton qui servirait à éteindre la télévision ?

-Pas de problème ! »

Il posa le téléphone sur son lit puis lança à l'adresse de Boonty :

« -Tu pourrais appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt pour Lays ?

-J'imagine que cela ne me coûtera pas grand chose, acquiesça la Boo, de l'autre côté de la porte, alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton en question. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Attends, je demande. Lays !

-Tanoo ! Je crois que sa télécommande enclenche ma radio ! s'enthousiasma le dinosaure. Tu pourrais lui dire de venir jusqu'à ma chambre s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! »

 **Tanoo** : Ce jeu est vraiment compliqué. D'abord je trouve un indice dans ma chambre qui demande à ce que Boonty aille chercher une télécommande, alors on pourrait s'attendre à ce que cette télécommande en question soit utilisable dans ma chambre, mais maintenant on apprend qu'elle sert à activer la radio de Lays !

 **Boonty** : Je crois que j'ai finalement compris le principe de cette épreuve. Les informations doivent faire le tour des chambres. Pour le moment, Tanoo a découvert quelque chose et j'ai découvert quelque chose. Maintenant, Lays pense que sa radio fonctionne grâce à ma télécommande, donc la prochaine étape devrait concerner Jenna.

...

Jenna était assise par terre, sur les draps qu'elle avait auparavant jetés au sol. La bibliothèque se trouvait devant elle, c'était un petit meuble abritant une bonne cinquantaine de livres, et la jeune professeure d'anglais se demandait si un indice se trouvait réellement caché parmi ces ouvrages.

 **Jenna** : Quand vous voyez devant vous autant de livres, vous vous demandez facilement comment vous allez faire pour trouver le bon. Et encore, c'est en assumant que l'un des livres contient un indice. Il se pourrait très bien que ceux-ci n'en aient aucun.

« -'La Menace Xhampi'... 'Le Règne d'Or'... 'Eternelle Absolution'... 'Avec Parcimonie'... Aucun de ces titres ne me parle... Bon, je continue ma recherche... 'Amour Abyssal', 'Coquillage Démoniaque', 'Prince des Tempêtes', 'Vent Viol- »

La brune fut soudain coupée dans sa réflexion, le téléphone retentissant et l'alertant que quelqu'un souhaitait la joindre. Rapidement, elle alla décrocher, s'attendant à ce que l'un de ses alliés lui adresse la parole.

« -Salut Jenna, c'est encore Tanoo, se présenta son interlocuteur. Apparemment, la télécommande que Boonty a trouvée active la radio de Lays, donc elle est partie l'aider.

-J'espère qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous ne va pas tarder à sortir, ça fait tout de même assez longtemps que nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel, lui rappela Jenna avec anxiété.

-J'espère aussi, j'en ai marre d'être dans cette chambre ! Je suis dans le noir depuis tout à l'heure, c'est juste trop énervant. Ce qui me fait penser que je t'appelais pour ça. Tu peux pas essayer de voir s'il y a quelque chose dans ta chambre que tu pourrais activer pour allumer ma lumière ?

-Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, remarqua la jeune femme. Je vais poser le combiné, si quelque chose change, mets-toi à crier.

-Okay ! »

Jenna regarda derrière la bibliothèque mais ne trouva rien, elle entreprit donc de faire basculer le petit meuble et de voir si elle n'avait pas activé de mécanisme, mais ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de Tanoo.

« -Où pourrait-ce bien être ? s'enquit la brune en regardant le reste de sa pièce. Peut-être que ça s'est allumé quand j'ai touché au bureau ? »

Voulant tester sa théorie, Jenna s'approcha du meuble et commença à appuyer dans les trous qui se situaient sur le bureau.

« -Tanoo, ça change quelque chose ?

-Pas du tout ! entendit-elle au bout du fil. »

Elle poussa avec peine le bureau afin de voir s'il y avait une trappe sous ce dernier, sans succès, une fois de plus. Soupirant, elle se dirigea finalement dans la salle de bain et envoya valser les différents produits qui s'y trouvaient. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle retourna interroger Tanoo.

« -Je pense que tu auras plus de succès avec Lays. »

...

« -Parfait Boonty ! Tu viens de faire bouger la fréquence de la radio ! sourit à vive dent Lays en regardant la cadran de sa radio.

-D'accord, mais cela risque de prendre longtemps si l'on doit tester toutes les possibilités, remarqua Boonty avec intelligence. Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons un chronomètre de quatre-vingt dix minutes au dessus de nos têtes ? »

Lays se dirigea vers la porte afin de communiquer plus clairement avec Boonty puis arrêta de bouger pendant un instant.

« -Ça me fait penser à un truc ! Bouge pas, je vais chercher quelque chose !

-Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'intéressa une Boonty intriguée.

-C'est quelque chose que j'ai trouvé grâce à une combinaison qui était positionnée sous mon matelas. Ça m'a permis d'avoir accès au balcon où je l'ai trouvé. Tu continues bien d'appuyer sur la télécommande ?

-Bien sûr, cependant je préfère attendre quelques secondes entre chacun de mes clics, expliqua Boonty posément. De cette manière, nous n'aurons aucun problème à repérer un changement de sonorité. »

Lays passa la main sous la porte et s'aperçut que l'interstice était assez large, il procéda donc et glissa le paquet de pièces qu'il avait récupéré sur son balcon vers Boonty.

« -Je pense que l'un des deux autres en aura certainement plus l'utilité que moi, confia le Yoshi bleu foncé à son alliée.

-Dans ce cas, je vais le garder et je demanderai aux deux autres s'ils en ont besoin lorsque je passerai les voir, accepta la mystérieuse magicienne.

-Pas de problème, rétorqua Lays en reprenant place sur son lit, d'où il veillait sur la radio. »

49.50...

50.00...

50.50...

51.00...

51.50...

« -Hé ! J'entends un truc ! Tu peux arrêter Boonty ! C'est bizarre, ça ressemble à la combinaison que Jenna m'a donnée...

-Tu entends quoi au juste ? questionna Boonty pour qui l'appareil était hors de portée.

-On dirait...une mélodie... Ah non, c'est une chanson ! J'entends des paroles.

-Tu reconnais l'air ?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit une chanson à vrai dire, ce sont les mêmes paroles qui se répètent depuis tout à l'heure, élabora le Yoshi bleu foncé. 'La Fontaine des Rêves Bleus', c'est tout ce que ça dit. Une idée ?

-Honnêtement, je doute que cela réfère à vos salles de bain. Chacun d'entre vous a activé sa douche au moins une fois, je suppose, en tout cas je sais que Jenna et Tanoo l'ont fait car ils avaient tous les deux un indice dans la leur.

-Pareil ici, mais j'ai rien trouvé, commenta Lays.

-Donc si ça n'est pas dans vos chambres, c'est sûrement dans l'hôtel.

-Oh ! A l'entrée, il y avait une fontaine, pas celle qu'on trouve sur la place publique, mais celle qui nous donne de l'eau fraîche, se rappela Lays.

-J'y file ! »

 **Lays** : Sur le coup, je n'ai pas percuté, mais Jenna aurait pu nous permettre de gagner beaucoup plus de temps si elle avait précisé que ce n'était pas une combinaison mais bien la fréquence pour ma radio.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lays reçut un appel en provenance de Tanoo.

« -Hmm...? Tu veux qu'on vérifie si ma chambre active ta lumière ? Okay ! »

...

Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, Boonty flotta jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel et repassa devant la réceptionniste qui la regardait avec un sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses alentours et n'eut aucun mal à identifier la fontaine. Elle prit d'ailleurs le temps de se verser un verre d'eau qu'elle ne regretta pas, avant de retourner à son enquête. Sur le côté de la fontaine était collé une note.

« -Voyons voir ça... Oh ! s'exclama Boonty en écarquillant les yeux. La combinaison de la chambre de Jenna ! »

Réjouie à l'idée de libérer la dame vêtue de rouge, Boonty repartit aussitôt en direction du deuxième étage.

...

Tanoo attendait patiemment, combiné à la main, que la lumière s'allume dans sa chambre. Lays était présentement en train de retourner sa chambre sans dessus dessous, et Tanoo ricana quelque peu en entendant les jurons du Yoshi, qui semblait avoir été agressé par son propre matelas, d'après ses dires. Soudain, Tanoo fut aveuglé par l'ampoule qui s'était remise en marche.

« -STOP ! hurla t-il dans l'appareil.

-Huh ? Stop ? demanda le Yoshi bleu foncé quelques secondes après. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'arrête de regarder ?

-Non... Enfin, oui ! Enfin... Bref, je sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais maintenant je vois clair !

-Ah. Ben écoute tant mieux alors. »

Tanoo entendit un claquement et la lumière se referma.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu viens d'éteindre la lumière ! l'agressa le virulent Tanoomba.

-Ce que j'ai fait...? Ben j'ai juste- Oh ! J'ai compris ! C'est mon frigo qui contrôle ta lumière ! Je viens de le fermer et elle a disparu, pas vrai ? Voyons voir ce qu'il se passe quand je l'ouvre ! »

Quelques instant après, Tanoo passa de la nuit noire au jour éclatant.

« -Alors ? reprit Lays au bout du combiné. Est-ce que ma théorie est bonne ?

-Ouais, la lumière est revenue. Grâce à toi, je vais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose maintenant.

-De rien, on est une équipe, pas vrai ? »

...

Boonty se rua vers la porte de Jenna et donna quelque petits coups afin d'alerter la locataire des lieux de sa présence. Quand elle entendit les pas de la jeune femme, elle passa la feuille sur laquelle était écrite la combinaison sous la porte et entendit un petit cri de victoire derrière.

« -C'est ma combinaison, tu penses ? Je sais qu'il y a mon nom d'écrit dessus, mais je préfère être totalement sûre, expliqua la professeur d'anglais.

-Bien sûr, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à te mentir à ce sujet, répondit Boonty. »

 **Jenna** : A ce stade du jeu, on a tendance à ne plus trop faire confiance aux autres, ce qui est totalement naturel. Les places coûtent de plus en plus cher, et les sabotages se sont accumulés au fil du jeu, si bien que n'importe qui a le potentiel d'être l'intrus.

 **Boonty** : Jenna n'est jamais vraiment sortie de mes soupçons, car il est vrai qu'elle a été responsable de quelques défaites coûteuses lors de nos défis. Elle a l'air tout à fait respectable, et ne s'est jamais trop mise en avant, mais elle pourrait être la cause d'actions subtiles.

3-5-4-6-4-6-3-3 fut la combinaison entrée par Jenna dans son pad électronique. La jeune femme croisa les doigts pour que cela fonctionne, et après cinq secondes d'angoisse, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une Boonty curieuse derrière.

« -C'est là-dedans que tu es depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu n'as pas menti quand tu m'as dit que tu l'avais mise sans dessus dessous, remarqua t-elle en observant la chambre.

-Oui ! D'ailleurs, j'étais sur le point d'appeler Tanoo pour savoir s'il avait réussi à trouver le dispositif qui gardait sa lumière allumée. Vu que tu es là, tu pourrais t'en charger s'il te plaît ? Je dois encore m'occuper de tous ces livres. »

Boonty ne se fit pas prier puis composa le numéro de Tanoo, ayant été informée au préalable de la façon dont était attribués les numéros de téléphone des chambres. Après deux tonalités, Tanoo décrocha.

« -Jenna, c'est toi ? Avec Lays on a trouvé le mécanisme qui allumait ma lumière, c'était tout simplement l'état de son frigo. Ouvert, lumière, fermé, obscurité. Pas mal, non ?

-En effet, confirma une Boonty qui contenait son rire et aurait bien aimé voir la tête de Tanoo.

-Attends, c'est pas Jenna... Boonty ?! Comment tu es entrée dans sa chambre ?

-J'ai trouvé sa combinaison, elle était située au rez-de-chaussée, collée contre la fontaine à eau, à proximité de l'entrée. Elle m'avait demandé de t'appeler pour confirmer l'état de ta lumière, mais je vois que tout fonctionne. Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau chez toi ?

-Boonty ! J'ai trouvé sa combinaison ! hurla Jenna afin de se faire entendre au bout du fil.

-Vraiment ? s'enquit une Boonty assez surprise. »

En effet, cachée dans la couverture du livre 'Elevage de Bovidés Meuh Meuh', se trouvait un bout de papier avec la combinaison de Tanoo : 1071.

« -Mais il n'y a que quatre chiffres, pointa du doigt la blonde, soudainement déçue par ce revirement de situation. Il me semble que ton verrou électronique était bloqué par huit caractères.

-Oui, mais Tanoo a aussi un coffre-fort qui demande un code de quatre chiffres, lui, se souvint Jenna.

-C'est vrai... Tanoo, la combinaison de ton coffre-fort est la suivante : 1071.

-Okay, j'y vais ! »

Boonty raccrocha le téléphone puis regarda autour de la pièce, où elle vit un annuaire.

« -Un annuaire...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me demandais... Depuis le début de l'épreuve, je me promène avec un parchemin sur lequel est écrit le nom de la finaliste de la saison dernière, commença la fantôme en sortant le bout de papier en question. Je me demandais à quoi ça servait, mais peut-être qu'il faut tout simplement trouver son nom dans l'annuaire ? »

Jenna croisa les bras, quelque peu déconcertée.

« -C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça, nota t-elle avec une pointe de méfiance.

-C'est aussi la première fois que j'entends parler d'un annuaire, rétorqua la magicienne avec tact.

-J'ai dû oublier de t'en parler dans ce cas. Pour dire vrai, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai dit à tout le monde, avec tous ces échanges croisés.

-Maintenant que nous sommes là, autant y jeter un coup d'œil. Mais d'abord, Lays a trouvé ceci sur son balcon, déclara Boonty en sortant les pièces qui lui avaient été confiées, tu penses que ça pourrait t'être utile ?

-Leur forme suggérerait qu'elles pourraient servir pour mon bureau, réfléchit Jenna. Je vais essayer d'ouvrir le bureau avec. »

...

Après avoir ouvert son coffre-fort grâce au code qui lui avait été communiqué par Boonty, Tanoo acquit un lecteur DVD qu'il s'empressa de transporter jusqu'à sa télévision. Il mit quelques minutes avant d'en comprendre le branchement, puis l'alluma. Aussitôt, il inséra le DVD au nom odieux à l'intérieur et attendit qu'il se mît en marche.

« -Voyons voir ce que va donner ce DVD... Je n'ai pas trop d'espoir, mais qui sait ? philosopha le Tanoomba. »

L'image qu'il aperçut le rendit confus : c'était une simple image en noir et blanc, représentant le sommet d'un sapin de Noël. L'objectif semblait être focalisé sur l'étoile qui était jugée sur la plus haute branche. Surpris, il entreprit tout de même de téléphoner à Jenna, car il pensait que Boonty était toujours là-bas, mais ne réussit à joindre personne. Alors qu'il allait rappeler, il reçut un appel.

« -Boonty ?

-Non, c'est Lays ! Oh, ça veut dire qu'elle a trouvé la combinaison de Jenna ? déduit le dinosaure bleu.

-Ouais, apparemment c'était sur la fontaine près de l'entrée, où un truc comme ça. Pourquoi tu m'appelles, donc ?

-Bah... Pas pour grand chose, à vrai dire, mais je m'ennuyais un peu. Ça fait un moment que personne n'essaie de me joindre et que je reste planté à rien, donc je me demandais si tu avais peut-être une piste pour moi ? »

 **Tanoo** : Pour reformuler ses propos différemment, il m'appelait en sachant très bien qu'il n'avait rien à dire, donc il me faisait perdre du temps en quelque sorte. Dans un challenge chronométré, c'est tout ce dont la Taupe a besoin pour faire perdre l'équipe.

« -Désolé Lays, mais j'ai rien pour toi là ! Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose et j'ai besoin que l'une des deux filles s'en occupe. Je raccroche ! »

...

« -Tu en es sûr ? Une étoile au sommet d'un arbre de Noël ? répéta Boonty afin d'obtenir une confirmation.

-Sûr et certain ! L'image était en noir et blanc, mais je pense pouvoir reconnaître un arbre de Noël quand même, lança Tanoo d'un ton hautain.

-Je vais aller vérifier sur le champ, dit Boonty d'une voix ferme. Je suis passée devant au début du jeu et j'ai moi-même trouvé ça assez étrange. Jenna, je retourne au rez-de-chaussée, tu restes ici ?

-Oui, oui... C'est vraiment pas une tâche facile que de remplir ces trous au hasard... Il faudrait quelque chose pour nous donner un indice sur le bon ordre, répondit Jenna en considérant les possibilités à voix haute. »

...

De retour au premier étage, la réceptionniste lança son plus beau sourire à Boonty, que la fantôme eut tôt fait de renvoyer, avant de s'éclipser un peu plus loin vers le salon de l'hôtel. Elle repéra facilement le sapin et le posa au sol afin de récupérer plus facilement l'étoile qui était à son sommet. Scotchée derrière celle-ci se trouvait une clé.

« -C'est sûrement la clé qui permettra de libérer Lays ! se rendit compte Boonty en retraçant ses pas jusqu'au premier étage, préférant prendre les escaliers, jugés plus rapides. »

La Boo repéra la porte de la chambre de Lays et utilisa la clé qu'elle venait de découvrir quelques minutes auparavant sur sa serrure. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à la porte, le dinosaure bondit de son lit et s'empressa d'aller vérifier ce qu'il se passait.

« -Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

-C'est Boonty, se présenta la magicienne, j'ai trouvé ta clé grâce à Tanoo, continua t-elle en appuyant sur la poignée.

-Enfin libre ! s'écria Lays dramatiquement. C'est génial, j'en avais vraiment marre d'être là-dedans ! Surtout que plus personne ne me disait ce qu'il se passait !

-Si tu veux tout savoir, il nous manque encore la combinaison de Tanoo, et pour ça nous avons juste deux choses : les pièces que tu as trouvées sur ton balcon sont censées entrer dans les indentations du bureau de Jenna, mais il faut apparemment un ordre précis, et nous n'avons aucune idée de cet ordre. La deuxième chose, c'est juste le nom d'Harmonie Caprio, mais après avoir vérifié dans l'annuaire, il semblerait que son numéro ne soit pas dedans, expliqua minutieusement la blonde. De fait, Jenna et moi pensons que c'est sûrement un faux indice.

-Je suis pas d'accord, contra le Yoshi, le challenge était déjà très difficile, et tout ce qu'on a trouvé jusqu'à présent nous a aidé à découvrir une nouvelle piste. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas appeler Harmonie, mais qu'il fallait la trouver dans l'hôtel ? Allons voir à la réception !

-Tu es plus rapide que moi, Lays, tu devrais y aller, le conseilla t-elle. »

Lays hocha la tête puis partit tel une fusée en direction de la réception, dévalant les escaliers à vive allure. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour pointer le bout de son nez à la réception et trouver la Toadette souriante.

« -Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Lays Terryns, je cherche Harmonie Caprio, pourriez-vous m'indiquer sa chambre ?

-J'ai un paquet pour vous monsieur, de la part d'un certain Topi-Taupe, l'avertit la réceptionniste avant de lui tendre une petit boîte en carton.

-Cool ! Merci ! la salua Lays, s'empressant d'ouvrir le paquet. »

En voyant son contenu, il se hâta jusqu'au premier étage où Boonty l'attendait patiemment.

...

« -Attends juste deux minutes s'il te plaît, ordonna Jenna d'un ton calme, tirant sur le cordon du téléphone afin d'être en mesure de parler dedans et de suivre les instructions que Lays lui donnait. Je suis prête !

-Etoile... Cœur... Etoile... Trèfle et Pique ! énuméra le Yoshi bleu marine. Tu as eu le temps de tout mettre ?

-Je viens de placer la dernière pièce, on va voir si ça marche... Oui ! C'est bon, encore merci. Reste là où tu es, je pense qu'on n'a pas encore fini.

-No souci ! »

Jenna raccrocha puis reprit le combiné, composant cette fois le numéro de Tanoo.

« -Lays ?

-Décidément, on n'arrivera jamais à s'identifier ! s'esclaffa Jenna en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. J'ai des instructions pour toi : pousse le côté gauche du compartiment de ta baignoire, tu devrais trouver quelque chose là-bas.

-Je vais voir. »

Elle resta environ une minute à attendre avant d'entendre des nouvelles de Tanoo.

« -Tu avais raison ! J'ai découvert un shampooing dans un espace secret, il s'appelle 'Cloche d'Argent' et la marque c'est 'Cuisine' !

-Entendu, tu préfères que je l'annonce aux autres ou tu t'en charges ?

-Laisse, je vais le faire ! A mon avis tu devrais commencer à descendre, parce que ça m'a tout l'air d'être la fin du jeu.

-J'espère en tout cas, répondit Jenna. »

...

Une fois de plus, c'est Lays qui se chargea d'aller chercher au rez-de-chaussée l'objet qui se trouvait sous une cloche d'argent en cuisine. Le dernier indice de Tanoo ne laissait aucun doute quant à la localisation de l'indice, et le Yoshi était bien déterminé à le rapporter dans des temps records.

« -La cuisine est...par là ! s'écria Lays en courant, guidé par un doux fumet. »

Une fois arrivé en cuisine, il vit une cloche mise en évidence au beau milieu de la pièce et se hâta de s'emparer de ce qui se trouvait en dessous, sous l'œil vigilant du chef, un Paragoomba à la moustache luisante.

« -Oui, c'est la dernière combinaison ! »

...

Le Tanoomba orange était positionné devant sa porte et il entra sa combinaison dans le pad électronique, les doigts tremblants. Il répéta les deux nombres à quatre chiffres que Lays lui avait donnés quelques instants auparavant et les entra rapidement.

9-1-0-4-6-3-6-8

Un déclic sonore fut entendu et le Tanoomba se précipita hors de la pièce, avant d'appeler l'ascenseur pour l'amener au premier étage. Il trépignait lors de son attente, et sauta à l'intérieur de l'appareil dès que ses portes s'ouvrirent. L'as de l'air pressa rapidement le bouton zéro et patienta le temps qu'il fallait à la machine pour l'amener à destination. Une fois arrivé, il remarqua Jenna, Boonty et Lays qui lui firent signe de s'activer, devant le regard amusé de la réceptionniste.

« -Go ! Go ! Go ! cria Lays, le premier à partir en trombe.

-On aura bien mérité un peu de repos quand ça sera terminé, remarqua Boonty, le talonnant.

-J'espère simplement qu'on n'aura pas fait ça pour rien.

-Ne nous porte pas la poisse, Jenna ! rétorqua Tanoo, le dernier à franchir les portes. »

Aussitôt sortis, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Topi-Taupe, leur présentateur, qui les jaugea du regard d'une manière grave. Après les avoir fixés longuement, il daigna prendre la parole.

« -Candidates, candidats... Vous aviez pour objectif de quitter les cloisons de l'hôtel avant d'être à court de temps. Vous aviez très exactement quatre-vingt dix minutes si je ne m'abuse, développa le présentateur. J'imagine que cette mission était difficile pour vous ?

-C'était même la plus dure, témoigna Lays, encore un peu essoufflé.

-Les instructions que nous avions reçues étaient maigres, et il nous a fallu du temps avant de cerner la manière dont elle se jouait, ajouta Boonty de manière éloquente.

-Je ne vais pas vous garder dans l'ombre très longtemps et vous annoncer tout de suite que...vous avez malheureusement échoué. Lorsque vous êtes sortis, votre temps était déjà écoulé depuis vingt-quatre minutes et quelques secondes.

-C'est naze ! râla Tanoo en donnant un coup pied à un caillou qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Tout ce travail pour presque rien...

-Effectivement, je pensais qu'on avait perdu, mais je ne m'étais jamais imaginé qu'on aurait pris autant de temps, témoigna Jenna.

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 40 000 – 30 000 = 10 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **217 000**

« -Ce n'est plus à moi de vous dire ça, évidemment, mais vous feriez mieux de vous rappeler des moindres faits et gestes de chacun, il est possible que la Taupe ait fait son travail pour vous faire perdre des pièces.

-Disons que ça aurait été plus pratique si l'on avait pu suivre tout le monde tout au long du défi, pointa du doigt Tanoo d'un ton sarcastique.

-Il a raison pour une fois, décréta Boonty, sûre d'elle même. Certes, nous pouvons imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé chez nos trois concurrents, et nous pouvons déduire des choses selon ce qui a été dit ou ignoré, mais il est aussi possible que la Taupe se soit amusée à prendre des pauses, par exemple. Si elle a saboté de cette manière, impossible de le savoir.

-Bien dit ! confirma Jenna. De toute manière, à ce stade du jeu, on n'en est plus vraiment à chercher des preuves qu'untel ou untel est la Taupe. On a déjà une idée plus ou moins précise de la personne qui joue un double jeu.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison, vous êtes les joueurs après tout ! pouffa Topi-Taupe.

-Encore heureux ! sourit Lays.

-Bon, rentrons, il commence à se faire tard. Et je suppose qu'après tant d'efforts, vous mourrez de faim, pas vrai ? »

...

Les quatre concurrents encore en lice, ainsi que leur présentateur, étaient assis autour d'une table du restaurant. Chacun d'entre eux étaient en train de commander ce dont ils avaient envie, tout en conversant et réfléchissant à leur aventure jusqu'à lors dans le jeu. Ils étaient douze au commencement, mais leur nombre avait diminué, divisé par trois. Et le lendemain, ils allaient se battre pour accéder à la finale.

« -Ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est bientôt fini, tout ça... Ça va me manquer ! confia Lays en redonnant la carte du restaurant à un serveur.

-D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous réalisez ce que ça signifie, commença Boonty en esquissant un léger sourire, mais cela veut aussi dire que dans quelques jours, l'un d'entre nous sera le gagnant officiel de plus de deux cent mille pièces, de quoi être satisfait pendant un long moment.

-Il est vrai qu'à force de gagner autant d'argent lors de ces missions, s'exprima Jenna sur le sujet, on a tendance à oublier que cette somme reviendra bel et bien à la personne qui remportera la victoire. En fait, je pense que cette somme est tellement abstraite qu'on ne s'imagine pas à quel point elle va changer l'une de nos vies. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous ne jouions que pour des chiffres, je ne pense pas qu'on se rende compte ce que dix mille pièces représentent, alors encore moins deux cent mille.

-D'un autre côté, le jeu est assez fatigant, reprit Lays. Normal qu'on soit récompensés.

-Avec deux cent mille pièces, je pourrai faire des tas de choses ! s'exclama Tanoo dans un rare moment d'enthousiasme.

-Tu dis ça comme si l'argent était déjà tien, remarqua Jenna en secouant la tête.

-Il peut toujours courir, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! le nargua Lays.

-Allons, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un ? les questionna l'être éthéré.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, la personne qui remportera ce jeu l'aura mérité, foi de Topi-Taupe ! fit le présentateur en montrant ses belles dents blanches. »

Il reçut des réponses positives et le reste du dîner se passa tranquillement, les joueurs échangeant leurs impressions et leurs projets alors que le présentateur les écoutait.

...

A deux heures du matin, une alarme retentit dans la chambre de Tanoo, le faisant sursauter et tomber du lit, ce qui le poussa à crier quelques injures à l'attention des producteurs sadiques.

« -C'est quoi ce bazar bon sang ? grommela le Tanoomba

 **PRIERE DE DESCENDRE DANS LE LOBBY DE L'HÔTEL EN MOINS DE CINQ MINUTES.**

« -On dirait que ça vient d'un haut-parleur, analysa Tanoo en observant le plafond de sa chambre. »

 **PRIERE DE DESCENDRE DANS LE LOBBY DE L'HÔTEL EN MOINS DE CINQ MINUTES.**

« -C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive ! hurla t-il en lançant son oreiller contre le haut-parleur. Quel réveil ! »

...

Lorsque Tanoo arriva en bas, il fut accueilli par un Lays à moitié endormi, une Jenna alerte, ainsi qu'un Topi-Taupe espiègle. Boonty n'était nulle part, et il fallut attendre une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires afin de la voir daigner descendre les escaliers de l'hôtel, sous le regard réprobateur de Topi-Taupe.

« -Boonty, tu avais reçu comme instruction de rejoindre le salon en moins de cinq minutes, tout comme tes trois autres camarades, d'ailleurs. Il t'a fallu quatorze minutes pour descendre, je dois donc pénaliser le groupe, expliqua le présentateur. Mille pièces seront déduites de la cagnotte pour ton retard. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : -1 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **216 000**

« -Tu pouvais pas te grouiller comme tout le monde ? lui lança Tanoo avec hargne.

-Bien sûr que non, si Topi-Taupe nous a convoqués ici à cette heure si tardive, c'est certainement pour un challenge, et je préfère être réveillée pour ces occasions-là, contre-attaqua Boonty en n'accordant que peu d'importance aux mots de Tanoo.

-Oui, mais de là à prendre près d'un quart d'heure...

-Ma chambre est au troisième étage, Jenna, lui rappela la fantôme.

-Peut-être mais je reste sur mes positions, l'ascenseur ne prend pas neuf minutes de ton temps. »

Sur le canapé, Lays s'était presque rendormi, donc Topi-Taupe claqua dans les mains pour le tenir en éveil.

« -Ne perdons pas de temps, ordonna le présentateur d'un ton vif et incisif. Je veux que vous me donniez le nom de la personne qui fait passer l'équipe avant tout. Vous avez trente secondes.

-Si c'est encore un rôle en solo, je préfère passer la main, décréta Boonty.

-Ensuite, Tanoo est hors-course tout simplement parce qu'il ne respecte pas l'intitulé du rôle, continua Jenna.

-Hey ! s'opposa le Tanoomba en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et pour finir, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de laisser Lays tout seul quand il est dans cet état, remarqua l'ectoplasme blonde.

-Donc ça ne laisse que moi. Topi-Taupe, nous choisissons Jenna, termina la jeune femme en question. »

Topi-Taupe hocha la tête et Jenna fut accompagnée par Kooper sur le lieu de la prochaine épreuve. Puis il se tourna vers les trois joueurs restants.

« -Parmi vous, je veux que vous nominiez deux personnes ayant une bonne vue.

-Boonty et Tanoo, répondit le raton-laveur aussitôt. Lays est trop dans le gaz pour ça.

-Très bien ! sourit Topi-Taupe, une lueur farceuse dans les yeux. Allons-y, il est temps de vous expliquer l'épreuve en détail. »


	33. Destin Scellé

_Précédemment dans la Taupe, les quatre finalistes étaient engagés dans une course contre la montre afin de s'échapper de l'hôtel. En unissant leurs forces, les quatre finalistes réussirent, étapes par étapes, à déjouer la sécurité et à trouver les moyens de s'échapper de leurs cellules. Une radio contrôlée par une télécommande trouvée dans le salon, un interrupteur contrôlé par l'ouverture et la fermeture d'un réfrigérateur, un bureau piégé dont la combinaison était cachée à la réception... Autant de mystères que les participants parvinrent à élucider avant de s'enfuir de l'hôtel...un peu trop tard, malheureusement pour eux. Après avoir dîner, les candidats partirent se reposer dans leur chambre respective, mais c'était sans compter sur Topi-Taupe qui leur avait préparé un petit challenge... Plus qu'une élimination avant de connaître le nom des trois finalistes, et celle-ci arrive à grands pas ! Qui pliera sous le poids de la pression ?_

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

33 : **Destin Scellé**

Topi-Taupe sourit aux trois joueurs étant positionnés devant lui, étant donné que Jenna avait été emmenée ailleurs par Kooper et que sa destination devait rester secrète, puis entreprit de leur communiquer les règles de la dernière épreuve de l'avant-dernier épisode.

« -Ahem, je dois avouer que je suis déçu... On pourrait penser qu'à ce stade de l'aventure, vous y réfléchiriez deux fois avant d'attribuer les rôles entre vous, commença le présentateur en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

-Ce qui veut dire ? leva les yeux au ciel Tanoo, son mauvais caractère ressortant davantage avec le manque de sommeil.

-Ce qui veut dire, très cher, le nargua Topi-Taupe en reprenant ses mots exacts, que la personne que vous venez de nominer comme étant celle qui fait passer l'équipe avant tout...va jouer contre vous pour ce défi !

-On aurait dû s'en douter, ne put s'empêcher de prononcer Boonty en adressant un regard entendu aux deux autres.

-Err... En quoi a t-on fait un mauvais choix dans ce cas ? s'enquit Lays en frottant ses yeux. Si Jenna est la joueuse qui sert le plus à l'équipe, elle fera exprès de perdre pour qu'on gagne, non ?

-Ou le fera t-elle ? les questionna Topi-Taupe en levant un sourcil. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle vous laissera gâcher sa chance d'obtenir la dernière exemption du jeu ? »

 **Tanoo** : Tout à coup, j'ai été pris de frissons. Si Jenna n'est pas la Taupe et qu'elle remporte une exemption pour passer à la finale... Mes chances ne sont pas très bonnes. Ça veut dire que je n'ai qu'une chance sur deux d'y arriver, et je n'étais pas prêt à risquer ça ! Désolé Jenna, mais il n'y aura pas de cadeau !

 **Lays** : J'aime bien Jenna, vraiment, mais je ne vais pas lui offrir un passe pour l'épisode dix, aussi appelé la finale. Il faudrait être fou pour faire ça, d'autant plus que si elle parvient à mettre ses mains sur l'exemption, on perdra sûrement la somme accordée pour ce challenge. Ça ferait une double perte, en quelque sorte, et on n'a pas intérêt à ce que ça arrive. Ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que cette annonce m'a bien réveillé !

 **Boonty** : L'idée que Jenna puisse obtenir une exemption pour le dernier épisode ne m'alarme pas plus que ça, je dois l'admettre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai déjà une très très bonne idée de l'identité de la Taupe, donc même si une exemption est distribuée à l'un des deux autres vrais joueurs, j'ai confiance en mes compétences.

« -Du coup, non seulement elle jouera contre vous pour une exemption, continua le présentateur d'un ton malicieux, mais en plus elle ne sera pas dans votre équipe, donc vous n'aurez pas la joueuse qui, selon vous, serait la plus à même d'arrêter la chasse à l'exemption.

-Vu comme ça, on s'est bien fait rouler, en effet, lui accorda Lays en faisant la moue.

-Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes pas capables de nous débrouiller sans elle, remarqua Boonty. Enfin, peu importe, nous verrons bien ce qu'il se passera lors de la mission.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous expliquer comment elle se déroulera. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit précédemment, vous serez en équipe contre Jenna pour cette épreuve qui vaut vingt mille pièces.

-Donc déjà, c'est quoi son rôle ? demanda Tanoo, impatient. »

Topi-Taupe hocha la tête avant de donner une réponse à la question de l'impertinent Tanoomba.

« -Jenna se déplacera sur l'intégralité du Port Ricco, à la recherche d'un certain nombre d'enveloppes, vingt au total pour être exact. Son but est de collecter toutes les enveloppes et de les ramener à son goal, sans se faire repérer et attraper par Lays, qui utilisera la force de ses jambes ainsi que vos informations pour avancer, mais pas seulement, débuta Topi-Taupe.

-J'espère que les enveloppes sont dures à trouver ! s'emporta Tanoo.

-Disons qu'elles ne sont pas particulièrement dures à trouver étant donné que Jenna aura une carte du Port Ricco où les divers emplacements seront marqués, mais ce sera sûrement long étant donné qu'elle devra éviter de se faire repérer.

-On se croirait dans Mission Impossible, sourit Lays.

-Il me semble que le rôle de Jenna est clair dans chacun de nos esprits, y a t-il autre chose que nous devons savoir à ce sujet ? fit la voix de Boonty.

-Oui. Jenna ne pourra pas commencer l'épreuve sur le champ, elle devra attendre cinq minutes avant de pouvoir se lancer. On a décidé de cela pour qu'elle n'ait pas un très gros avantage sur vous. Oui car, voyez-vous, Boonty et Tanoo ne pourront rien faire non plus au début du jeu. Vous serez positionnés à l'intérieur de la grande cage au soleil qui se situe au milieu de Port Ricco, d'où vous contrôlerez deux spots lumineux. Seulement, au début du jeu, ceux-ci seront éteints, et seul Lays possède le moyen de les allumer. »

Topi-Taupe reprit son souffle avant d'attendre quelques secondes, afin de voir si quelqu'un allait l'interrompre par une question. Une fois qu'il jugea le terrain sauf, il reprit son explication.

« -Lays débutera sur le ponton de bois où il choisira de monter sur l'un des Bloups Surfeurs. Son premier but sera de naviguer à travers une course d'obstacles au long de laquelle se situeront deux interrupteurs : ces pistons activeront les deux projecteurs de Boonty et Tanoo. Lays retournera ensuite sur le ponton et pourra commencer sa chasse à la Jenna, élabora la taupe marron.

-Donc Boonty et moi devons juste repérer Jenna pour que Lays puisse l'attraper ?

-Oui, mais pour ce faire vous aurez besoin d'être très vigilants, car comme vous avez sûrement pu l'apercevoir, le Port Ricco est doté de nombreux coins et recoins. Et communiquer avec Lays pourra être assez difficile selon la distance qui vous sépare. Est-ce que vous avez des questions particulières ?

-Moi j'en ai une ! s'exprima Lays en levant la main. On est bien d'accord que tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est rattraper Jenna ? Mais je dois la toucher, lui attraper le bras, lui arracher une enveloppe des mains ou encore autre chose ?

-Très bonne question. Jenna aura quelque chose de collé sur le dos : une feuille de papier noire sur laquelle se trouve le logo de notre émission, que vous devriez connaître maintenant. Arrache cette feuille et tu termineras le défi pour ton équipe. Avant que je n'oublie, vous jouez pour vingt mille pièces, et le nom de cette épreuve est 'Poursuite sur Bloups'. »

Cette fois-ci, ni Boonty, ni Tanoo, ni Lays n'eurent quoi que ce soit à demander, laissant à Topi-Taupe la possibilité de les accompagner à leurs positions respectives. Alors que les trois se préparaient mentalement à un défi difficile, Jenna aussi était coachée par Kooper, qui lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule chance pour ce challenge.

 **Jenna** : Au début du jeu, on pourrait se dire qu'une exemption ne sert à rien parce qu'il y a aussi beaucoup de monde et que personne ne sait vraiment qui est la Taupe, donc on aurait moins de chance de se faire exécuter. Mais ce n'est plus le début du jeu, et passer sa chance maintenant serait vraiment idiot de ma part. Je suis sûre que si les autres participants étaient à ma place en ce moment même, ils n'hésiteraient pas du tout à saisir cette opportunité. Je ne compte pas me retenir, si j'ai cette exemption, j'ai une chance sur deux de gagner cette deuxième saison.

...

Du haut de leur cage, Boonty et Tanoo observaient Lays patiemment. Le dinosaure avançait à tâtons vers les Bloups aux diverses couleurs qui n'attendaient qu'à être chevauchés. Boonty le regarda avec un sourire, tandis que Tanoo lui lança un regard envieux.

« -Il a de la chance, j'aurais bien aimé faire un peu de surf aussi !

-Et tu aurais aussi aimé savoir que c'était sur toi seul que reposeraient tes chances d'empêcher quelqu'un d'avoir une exemption ? Non seulement ça, mais la deuxième partie du jeu sera beaucoup plus fatigante pour lui que pour nous, renchérit Boonty en suivant du regard son coéquipier.

-En fait, je pense que le meilleur rôle est encore celui de Jenna, remarqua Tanoo. »

Plus bas, Lays attendait que Topi-Taupe lui signale le départ de l'épreuve. Boonty et Tanoo virent le présentateur abaisser le bras d'un coup sec, signifiant le début du challenge pour les participants. Aussitôt, Lays bondit sur l'un des trois Bloups alignés sur la piste de départ...

...et trébucha aussitôt, surpris par la vitesse à laquelle se déplaçait sa planche de surf vivante, tombant dans l'eau froide.

« -Pfft, ha ha ha ! se moqua Tanoo en voyant la mine déconfite du Yoshi. Le pauvre, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Qu'y a t-il de drôle ? S'il perd trop de temps, Jenna pourra s'emparer des enveloppes et atteindre la finale, lui rappela l'ectoplasme en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler, je suis au courant, lança le Tanoomba d'un ton amer. »

 **Boonty** : Tanoo est un étrange personnage, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Si c'est la Taupe, on pourra féliciter les producteurs pour leur choix astucieux cette année, car malgré le fait qu'il soit suspect, je suis convaincue que sa stratégie pourrait être très efficace pour la Taupe.

 **Tanoo** : Boonty agit de manière calme et posée alors qu'une exemption est en jeu. C'est un comportement des plus intrigants si vous voulez mon avis, sauf si on est la Taupe. D'ailleurs, le jeu entier de Boonty est intrigant quand on y repense. Elle a commencé le jeu en refusant de participer à certaines épreuves, ce qui a sûrement dérouté certaines personnes pensant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais agir de manière aussi brutale.

« -On dirait qu'il a choisit un autre Bloups maintenant, observa Boonty alors que Lays sauta sur le dos d'un Bloups aux couleurs vertes.

-Il a passé le premier obstacle, pointa du doigt l'individu orange. Ow ! J'en aurais mal pour lui... Il s'est mangé la bouée et plouf !

-C'est embêtant, nota la blonde en fonçant les sourcils. Je pense qu'il a déjà gaspillé les cinq minutes qui lui avaient été accordées par Topi-Taupe.

-N'importe quoi, rétorqua le raton-laveur. Ça ne peut pas déjà faire cinq minutes que ça a commencé, si ?

-Peut-être pas, mais tu peux être sûr que le temps qu'il nage vers le ponton de bois, Jenna aura déjà commencé sa chasse aux enveloppes. Tout dépend de la difficulté de son épreuve, mais si Lays tarde trop, j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons aucune chance de l'arrêter.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de saboter celui-là ! grogna Tanoo. »

...

« -Aaah ! Elle est froide ! cria Lays en remontant à la surface de l'eau. »

Le Yoshi bleu foncé nagea à vive allure en direction du ponton de bois afin d'échapper à la fraicheur de l'océan. L'avantage de sa deuxième chute était qu'il savait maintenant plus ou moins comment répondaient les Bloups Surfeurs à ses commandes, et sa première chut lui avait enseigné la manière de ce positionner dans le but de garder un parfait équilibre.

 **Lays** : C'était assez dur au premier abord ! Je ne pouvais évidemment pas savoir à quoi m'attendre, c'était la première fois que je participais à une telle activité. Bon, et puis il y avait aussi le fait que je venais de me réveiller, mais croyez-moi, après deux plongeons dans l'eau glaciale, on a tendance à reprendre ses esprits !

Le couturier s'accrocha à un rondin de bois et se hissa dessus, reprenant son souffle pendant une poignée de secondes. Finalement, il se rapprocha des Bloups et sélectionna le jaune pour son troisième essai. Cette fois-ci, il était déterminé à gagner.

« -Yahoo ! hurla t-il en passant à gauche du premier obstacle. Je crois que je vais y arriver ! sourit-il alors qu'il passait la deuxième bouée. »

...

Pendant ce temps-là, une jeune femme poussée par l'appât du gain s'arrêta une minute, le temps d'observer la performance du Yoshi. Jenna reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'empara d'une enveloppe avant de continuer son chemin en courant : le temps lui était compté.

 **Jenna** : C'est vrai que j'aurais pu rester plantée au beau milieu de la place à ne rien faire, mais ce n'est franchement pas mon style. Et puis, avec une telle récompense à la clé, qui pourrait me blâmer ? Certainement pas les autres, ils se rueraient dessus s'ils en avaient la chance.

« -Les premières enveloppes vont être faciles à trouver, indiqua Jenna au caméraman qui la suivait, elles se situent non loin de mon point de départ, élabora t-elle en décrochant une enveloppe qui pendait au bout d'un des parapluies de la place. »

 **Enveloppes Trouvées : 3/20.**

« -Mais je pense que ça va se corser si Lays réussit à activer les projecteurs de Boonty et Tanoo, confia la demoiselle alors qu'elle étudiait sa carte. Donc, apparemment, la prochaine est sur la porte de l'hôtel... Oui, comme je disais, c'est quand les deux projecteurs seront allumés qu'il faudra que je fasse vraiment attention, répéta t-elle en s'emparant d'une quatrième enveloppe. »

 **Enveloppes Trouvées : 4/20.**

Au lieu de continuer sa rechercher, Jenna préféra fourrer les quatre enveloppes qu'elle venait de trouver dans l'une des trois corbeilles qu'elle avait la possibilité d'utiliser afin de stocker ses trouvailles. Au même moment, le premier projecteur illumina une partie du port : Lays avait complété le premier tiers du parcours et Jenna devrait se hâter pour bénéficier du meilleur avantage possible.

 **Jenna** : J'ai sûrement manqué clairvoyance lors de ce défi, parce que mon avantage ne m'a pas servi pendant très longtemps. Non seulement je n'ai pas accumulé plus d'un tiers des enveloppes, mais j'ai fait des décisions stupides. Par exemple, à la place d'aller chercher les enveloppes les plus dures, j'ai commencé par les plus faciles. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que du moment que Lays n'était pas sur la berge, peu importait si je me faisais repérer, mais ça s'est avéré être faux : si l'une des deux vigies me trouvait, elle pouvait l'indiquer à l'autre par la suite et continuer à suivre mes mouvements pour rendre la tâche plus facile à Lays.

Jenna courut hors de la place qui servait de marché le matin et se fit happer par un halo de lumière venant directement du pylône creux suspendu situé au beau milieu du Port Ricco. Curieusement, la lumière continua à suivre ses traces alors qu'elle s'emparait d'une cinquième enveloppe.

 **Enveloppes Trouvées : 5/20**

...

Lays avait déjà activé un premier interrupteur en sautant dessus à l'aide de son Bloups Surfeur, et s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le deuxième, mais d'abord il devait passer un dernier obstacle et slalomer entre des pylônes d'acier. Distrait pendant un court moment, il faillit percuter le premier avant de virer sur sa droite, mais il n'était toujours pas sorti d'affaire. Il dut effectuer un second virage plutôt serré, ainsi qu'un troisième avant de récupérer sa stabilité.

« -C'est pas passé loin, commenta t-il en épongeant la sueur de son front avec son bras. C'est vraiment pas une épreuve facile, surtout en pleine nuit ! On n'y voit pas grand chose ! »

 **Lays** : Je n'avais aucun équipement lumineux, même pas de casque ou autre chose, et encore moins une lampe-torche, donc c'était très très difficile.

Le Yoshi bleu foncé appuya légèrement sur sa monture qui répondit en sautant dans les airs, atterrissant sur le deuxième interrupteur qui avait pour fonction d'alimenter le deuxième projecteur de la cage métallique. Une fois cet obstacle passé, la course de Lays était simple, il lui suffisait de revenir à son point de départ pour pourchasser Jenna et l'empêcher de gagner une exemption.

...

« -Mince ! Je l'ai perdue de vue ! cria Tanoo en tapant sur son projecteur, frustré par lui-même. »

Perchés dans les airs à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres du niveau de l'eau, Boonty et Tanoo coordonnaient les mouvements de leurs projecteurs afin de coincer Jenna, mais la demoiselle était futée et se servait des nombreux coins et recoins de la vieille ville afin d'échapper à la vigilance du duo.

« -Patience, Tanoo, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu t'énerves comme ça, dit-elle de sa voix douce, jetant un petit coup d'œil derrière elle. Je vois une traînée d'écume, il n'est pas encore arrivé à bon port.

-Ouais, et alors ? Si on laisse Jenna sans surveillance, elle pourra certainement finir sa mission avant nous, et à elle le passe pour le dernier épisode ! Pas que j'en ai besoin, mais je préfère gagner de l'argent après l'échec de l'hôtel.

-C'est ta stratégie ? Apparaître comme un héros lors d'un défi pour masquer le fait que tu es responsable de la perte du précédent ? l'interrogea Boonty avec un subtil sourire.

-Peut-être bien.

-Mmmh...? C'est curieux, j'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger près du phare, relata la fantôme en orientant son spot lumineux dans cette direction. »

...

Jenna se jeta derrière le phare en agrippant les enveloppes qu'elle avait récupérées. Jusque là, elle était en possession de neuf d'entre elles, donc six qui avaient déjà été déposées dans les corbeilles prévues à cet effet.

« -Il faut que je me tienne à carreau... Ça fait déjà deux fois que je me fais repérer, et j'ai bien failli me faire avoir une fois de plus. Vu que les deux projecteurs sont en marche... Lays ne devrait plus tarder. »

La jeune professeure d'anglais jeta un regard en direction des docks mais la nuit était trop sombre pour qu'elle ne voit quoi que ce soit. Elle glissa subrepticement derrière des matériaux de construction qui semblaient avoir été laissés à l'abandon et s'empara d'une dixième enveloppe.

 **Enveloppes Trouvées : 10/20.**

Profitant du fait qu'aucun des deux projecteurs ne l'éclairait, la demoiselle vêtue de rouge courut jusqu'à la passerelle du navire accosté près du phare et se cacha dans un coin, maudissant la matière métallique dont était constitué le bateau et ses effets réverbérants.

« -Ça devient inquiétant, murmura t-elle, en attendant quelques instants de plus. »

Elle eut bien fait, car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Lays passait à côté du bateau en courant, cherchant à tout prix à l'arrêter.

 **Jenna** : Je me serais crue dans un Toads Bond tellement la situation était angoissante. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle était aussi très excitante.

Elle attendit un peu puis continua son chemin, s'abaissant afin de récupérer sa onzième enveloppe. Mais c'était sans compter sur Boonty qui changea subitement de direction et l'éclaira. Choquée, il fallut quelques temps à Jenna pour se rendre compte de la précarité de sa situation, avant qu'elle ne fuît à vive allure et dépose ses enveloppes dans la troisième corbeille qui se situait sur le port.

...

Malgré l'impossibilité de communiquer avec leur troisième partenaire au sol, les deux joueurs vivaces, Tanoo et Boonty, réussirent à inventer une sorte de langage grâce à leur projecteur. Pendant que Boonty tentait de suivre Jenna à la trace, Tanoo utilisait son faisceau de lumière en le faisant voyager d'une manière très rapide de droite à gauche dans les airs, avant de le retourner à sa position initiale en passant par l'eau. Ainsi Lays ne pouvait pas être perturbé par les allers-retours du spot lumineux étant donné qu'il ne pouvait voir que l'aller.

« -Mince, elle s'est échappée, remarqua Boonty, ne voyant plus aucune trace de Jenna.

-Pas grave, elle est faite comme un rat ! se réjouit Tanoo. Elle est logiquement toujours sur les docks et pas en ville, si elle veut y retourner, elle sera obligée de passer par une toute petite passerelle qui ne permet pas de manœuvrer. Elle est prise au piège parce que si elle y retourne, Lays l'attrapera sans problème.

-Nous verrons bien, je suppose. »

Tanoo : J'étais pas mal surpris devoir que Jenna n'arrêtait pas de nous filer entre les doigts, mais d'un autre côté j'étais plutôt confiant, Lays est plutôt athlétique comparé à Jenna. Ses capacités sont supérieures à cette de notre prof favorite.

...

« -Jenna, je sais que tu es là ! s'écria Lays dans le but de distraire sa concurrente. »

Lays passa à côté d'un panier en osier odorant, du fait qu'il contenait du poisson pêché le veille, sur lequel se trouvait une enveloppe noire. Le dinosaure continua sa route et inspecta les trois hangars dont les portes étaient fermées, ce qui laissait supposer que Jenna ne pouvait pas y entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière dans le cas où la candidate n'aurait pas trouvé de meilleure cachette mais ne trouva rien. Il retraça ses pas avant de faire une constatation étrange.

« -Heu... Y'avait pas une enveloppe dans cette corbeille ? chuchota t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Le dinosaure plissa les yeux et observa ses alentours, éclairés brièvement par le flash du projecteur de Boonty, mais ne vit rien de particulier. Cependant, il entendit quelque chose, comme une boîte de conserve qui tomberait au sol. Surpris, il courut vers la source du bruit et vit Jenna s'enfuir en passant devant un projecteur.

...

« -Tu cours vite ! se plaignit le Yoshi alors que la jeune femme continuait à courir en possession de trois enveloppes. »

Jenna préféra ne pas répondre afin de ne pas perdre son souffle et distança le Yoshi, suffisamment pour le semer, mais c'était sans compter sur Tanoo et Boonty qui eux, n'avaient aucun problème à la suivre. Jenna était de retour à son point de départ et jeta ses enveloppes dans la corbeille.

 **Enveloppes Déposées : 15/20.**

Elle eut tôt fait de se retourner mais ne vit personne derrière elle, à sa grande surprise.

« -Je vois... Il a toutes les cartes en main pour gagner... Il sait où je suis et pourrait me tomber dessus quand il le désire... Mais il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvent les enveloppes que je dois récupérer, donc je suppose que j'ai un léger avantage quand même. »

Jenna longea les murs, le regard dirigé vers la mer, ce qui lui offrait une protection maximale. D'une part, le papier que Lays devait arracher n'était pas accessible, et d'une autre part, elle pouvait être assurée qu'il ne pourrait pas l'attraper. L'experte du jeu focalisa son attention sur les deux énormes conteneurs stockant des fruits, persuadée que le Yoshi bleu foncé s'était camouflé derrière et continua à avancer. Soudainement, elle entendit un bruit de déchirement qui venait d'un endroit à proximité. Elle laissa s'échapper un halètement de surprise en se retournant.

Lays lui faisait signe d'une main, la deuxième étant en possession du dossard de Jenna.

...

Topi-Taupe fit son entrée dans le salon de l'hôtel et remarqua que les joueurs s'étaient mis à l'aise, exténués par le challenge qu'ils venaient de terminer. Lays était affalé sur le canapé et Tanoo dut le pousser à coup de légers coups de pied afin d'avoir une place assise, tandis que Boonty et Jenna occupaient chacune un fauteuil, la deuxième attristée d'avoir échoué dans son challenge.

« -Je vois que vous vous êtes tous remis de votre petite aventure nocturne, n'est-ce pas ? les taquina quelque peu le présentateur.

-Ugh, ne m'en parle pas, TT ! répondit Tanoo en premier, encore en colère après son réveil forcé. Tu es vraiment sadique !

-Haha ! Pour tout te dire, Tanoo, ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce défi, donc je ne suis pas responsable de votre manque de sommeil à tous. Cela dit, ça m'a bien fait rire !

-Tu m'étonnes.

-Enfin, comme vous le savez déjà, cette épreuve, 'Poursuite sur Bloups', a été un succès pour vous tous ! Vous êtes parvenus à stopper Jenna avant qu'elle ne réussisse à collecter les vingt enveloppes qui étaient cachées sur l'intégralité du Port Ricco, ce qui signifie que personne n'aura d'exemption pour ce questionnaire, et que chacun d'entre vous a une chance de partir aujourd'hui, à part la Taupe, poursuivit le présentateur.

-Malheureusement, déplora Jenna en secouant la tête.

-Cela dit, nous avons réussi à attraper Jenna, donc vingt mille pièces seront ajoutées à notre cagnotte, une somme non négligeable, pointa du doigt Boonty. »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 20 000

Cagnotte de l'équipe : **236 000**

« -Oui, votre cagnotte s'élève donc à la coquette somme de deux centre trente six mille pièces à la fin de ce neuvième épisode, ce qui est énorme, n'est-ce pas ?

-La personne qui va gagner aura bien de la chance, s'exprima Lays.

-Ça c'est sûr, confirma Tanoo d'un signe positif de la tête. »

Topi-Taupe sourit puis se tourna vers Jenna.

« -Cependant, vingt mille pièces supplémentaires auraient pu être remportées lors de ce challenge. En effet, si Jenna avait remporté l'épreuve, elle aurait eu la possibilité de garder son exemption, ou de l'échanger contre vingt mille pièces de plus.

-Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant, répondit l'intéressée.

-Disons qu'il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles vous n'êtes pas au courant. Quoi qu'il en soit, continua la taupe marron, le fait est que Jenna n'est parvenue à remporter que quinze enveloppes sur vingt... Chacune des enveloppes contenait mille pièce, et comme Jenna n'a plus de raison de les échanger et qu'elle les a gagnées elle-même, ces pièces iront dans sa cagnotte personnelle !

-Une cagnotte personnelle ? questionnèrent les quatre candidats à la fois, réveillés par ce retournement de situation.

-Il n'y avait rien de tel lors de la première saison, remarqua Jenna.

-Je confirme, ajouta Boonty en regardant le présentateur de ses yeux malicieux.

-Heu, comment tu pourrais savoir ça si tu n'as jamais regardé la saison entièrement ? la jaugea Jenna avec curiosité.

-Oh, tu sais, je disais ça comme ça. Dans ce que j'ai vu, il n'était jamais question d'une cagnotte personnelle.

-Vous croyez vraiment que nous ne sommes pas capables de changer de recette ? demanda Topi-Taupe d'un ton las. De la même manière que la plupart des challenges sont différents, les événements qui ont lieu au cours du jeu sont eux aussi renouvelés. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs !

-Pas faux, on s'ennuierait si on savait déjà tout ce qu'il se passait, souligna Tanoo.

-De toute manière, Jenna a désormais quinze mille pièces dans sa cagnotte personnelle, et dans le cas où elle gagnerait l'émission, si elle n'est pas la Taupe, elle verra cette somme ajoutée à ses gains finaux. »

Cagnotte de Jenna : **15 000 pièces**

« -Ça me va ! sourit Jenna. J'aurais préféré une exemption, mais quinze mille pièces sont mieux que rien ! »

Suite à cela, les joueurs se dispersèrent et retournèrent dormir dans leur chambre, afin de terminer une nuit qui se sera montrée très agitée.

...

Après un long sommeil réparateur, les joueurs utilisèrent le temps qui leur était accordé (Topi-Taupe avait promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de mission pour cet épisode) afin de réviser leurs notes sur l'identité de la Taupe... L'heure n'était plus à la conversation, l'enjeu était bien trop important pour les derniers candidats encore en lice.

Bercé par le bruit de la fontaine, Lays revoyait ses notes. Après le départ de Toadico, il lui était apparu clair que n'importe qui pouvait être exclus du jeu, et c'était pour cette raison que le Yoshi bleu foncé redoublait d'efforts pour rester en jeu.

 **Lays** : Bizarrement, je n'ai pas l'impression que cet épisode ait été très productif en terme de sabotage commis par la Taupe. J'ai noté quelques suspicions, ainsi que des faits troublants, mais je n'ai rien vu de très alarmant en ce qui concerne mon suspect principal, c'est pour ça que je préfère relire les événements des épisodes précédents, pour ne pas douter.

Tanoo, lui, était positionné à plat ventre, presque au sommet d'un bateau amarré au port. Il feuilletait les pages de son journal déjà très rempli et ajoutait des annotations à côté de certains noms. Tanoo était seul contre tous depuis le départ de Pitt, son seul allié, et malgré ses différentes ruses, ses pièges et sa stratégie de maître, il n'était pas à l'abri d'un faux pas.

 **Tanoo** : Bien sûr que la Taupe était en action cet épisode, il faudrait être stupide pour croire qu'elle n'ait pas agi pendant un épisode entier. Parfois, il n'y a pas besoin de faire grand chose pour faire perdre de l'argent à l'équipe, il suffit de joueur sur des nuances...

Jenna sirotait une boisson gazeuse et sucrée, accoudée à un bar. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme repensait à tous les participants qui avaient été éliminés... Elle se rappela de Lara Trooper, une Paratroopa aux multiples facettes, qui avait été évincées dès le premier épisode, à son plus grand regret. Puis elle eut une pensée pour Gamble, le Maskass au caractère bien trempé. Ces deux-là avaient été d'une précieuse aide à la professeure d'anglais au cours de son aventure.

 **Jenna** : Ce jeu est très difficile, il faut savoir différencier les sabotages, et les classer dans certaines catégories. Certains sabotages sont subtils, d'autres sont plus évidents. Parfois, les sabotages sont délibérés, d'autres fois, les sabotages ne sont que le fruit du hasard, la faute à pas de chance... Mais au final, seule la Taupe connaît toute la vérité, on n'est jamais sûr à cent pour cent de ses intentions.

Quant à Boonty, elle avait déjà décidé de la personne sur laquelle elle baserait son test, quand le soir viendrait. La créature énigmatique repensa à toute la controverse qui l'avait entourée lors du premier épisode, et esquissa un sourire. Envers et contre tous, la fantôme était parvenue à l'avant dernier épisode du jeu, en réussissant à masquer le fait qu'elle avait regardé la première saison dans son intégralité. Elle se rappela de la manière dont elle s'était jouée de tous, et elle était bien décidée à ne pas se faire prendre à son petit jeu.

 **Boonty** : Si je partais maintenant, ce qui n'arrivera certainement pas, je n'aurais aucun regret. J'ai passé de très bons moments en compagnie de tous ces joueurs tous plus charismatiques les uns que les autres et je pense avoir bien joué ma part du jeu. Il est possible que les autres joueurs se montrent plus malins que moi au final mais à ce stade de l'aventure, ne sommes-nous pas tous gagnants ?

...

« -Je propose que nous levions un toast pour la Taupe, ainsi que pour sa prochaine victime ! s'exclama Topi-Taupe en levant son verre.

-A la tienne, TT ! répondirent les quatre joueurs restant en même temps.

-Longue vie à la Taupe ! pouffa Lays.

-Longue vie à tous ces restaurants de luxe ! rit Tanoo.

-Longue vie à cette odeur de poisson pas frais ! renchérit Lays.

-Eww, non merci ! rétorqua Jenna en prenant un air faussement offusqué.

-Je seconde cette notion de dégoût, sourit Boonty avant de consommer le reste de son verre. Mais surtout, je pense qu'il serait bon que nous nous souhaitions mutuellement bonne chance.

-Ouais, bah pour quelqu'un ici, c'est pas vraiment une histoire de chance, remarqua Tanoo en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que tu ne trouves pas ça chanceux d'être sélectionné pour participer à un tel jeu alors qu'il y a des milliers d'applications qui viennent du monde entier ? Et encore, même lorsque tu es sélectionné pour participer, il faut encore qu'on te propose le rôle de Taupe, élabora Jenna.

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça, hésita Lays, je ne sais pas si on peut dire que la Taupe n'a pas été chanceuse d'arriver jusqu'à ce point de l'aventure.

-Hé bien, je vois que vous cogitez déjà beaucoup ! C'est très bien de se mettre en condition pour le questionnaire, leur lança Topi-Taupe sur un ton philosophique. Profitez bien de ce moment... »

...

1 : La Taupe est de sexe...

-Masculin

-Féminin

 **Jenna** : En lisant cette question, je me rends compte qu'il est loin le temps où l'on répondait aux questions en utilisant le principe de la majorité, simplement pour marquer plus de points. Maintenant, il faut être très précis et mettre la majorité de ses réponses sur un suspect.

2 : Lors de l'épreuve 'En Quarantaine', la Taupe était-elle enfermée dans une chambre ?

-Oui

-Non

3 : Lors de l'épreuve 'En Quarantaine', dans quelle chambre la Taupe était-elle enfermée ?

-108

-219

-326

-La Taupe était libre

 **Lays** : Pour cette mission, on avait quatre vingt dix minutes de temps devant nous, avec une demi-heure additionnelle au cas où nous n'arriverions pas à nous enfuir. Le problème, c'est qu'on a failli ne même pas avoir assez de temps avec cette demi-heure en plus, et quelque chose me dit que Boonty n'est pas innocente que ça... Elle a mis un sacré temps à nous trouver.

4 : Lors de l'épreuve 'En Quarantaine ?', la Taupe a t-elle mis les pieds dans le salon de l'hôtel ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Boonty** : Beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant l'épreuve, mais il est indéniable que toutes les pertes de temps sont très suspectes. Dans ce cas, on peut s'intéresser au cas de Tanoo, qui était seul dans une chambre noire, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit. Premièrement, peut-on vraiment le prendre au pied de la lettre ? Deuxièmement, même si sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, ne pouvait-il pas continuer à chercher, ou essayer de contacter Jenna ou Lays afin de régler le problème plus tôt ?

5 : Lors de l'épreuve 'Poursuite sur Bloups', la Taupe jouait-elle pour une exemption ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Tanoo** : La meilleure position pour saccager ce challenge et nous le faire perdre était soit de jouer pour une exemption, soit d'être le joueur qui devait pourchasser la personne qui jouait pour une exemption. Jenna aurait très bien pu utiliser le prétexte de l'exemption afin de nous faire perdre, et Lays nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps au début avec ses bévues. La Taupe était-elle en action, ou a t-elle préféré se la couler douce ?

6 : Lors de l'épreuve 'Poursuite sur Bloups', quel était le rôle de la Taupe ?

-Personne qui fait passer l'équipe avant tout

-Personne avec une bonne vue

-Autre

 **Boonty** : On a tendance à oublier que Lays est lui aussi un potentiel suspect, tout simplement parce que c'est un personnage au caractère très exubérant et enjoué, quelque chose qui contrarie notre idée première de ce que devrait être la Taupe, quelqu'un de mystérieux et froid. Et pourtant, notre Yoshi favori n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air.

7 : En quelle position la Taupe est-elle descendue suite à l'alarme sonnée dans les chambres ?

-Première position

-Deuxième position

-Troisième position

-Quatrième position

 **Jenna** : Etant donné que j'étais la première à descendre, j'ai un net avantage contrairement à Boonty et Tanoo qui sont descendus plus tard. J'ai trouvé un tantinet suspect le fait que Boonty ne nous gracie de sa présence que dix minutes après que l'alarme a retenti, mais en même temps, c'est de Boonty que l'on parle. C'est ce qui rend le jeu compliqué, on s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit en retard, mais en aurait-elle joué ?

8 : La Taupe a t-elle reçu une pénalité pour cet épisode ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Tanoo** : Encore une fois, Boonty fait des siennes, et des pièces s'envolent de notre cagnotte ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Ce sont les pouvoirs de prestidigitation de Boonty, elle peut faire disparaître n'importe quel objet sous vos yeux, mais elle préfère les pièces.

9 : Quel est le métier de la Taupe ?

-Professeur d'anglais

-Magicienne

-Pilote d'hélicoptère

-Couturier

 **Lays** : Quand je regarde cette question, je me rends compte que chacun d'entre nous est différent, et qu'on pourrait tous être la Taupe, même Jenna dont l'occupation devrait proscrire ce genre de pratiques. Et même si être un pilote d'hélicoptère n'a absolument rien à voir avec sa probabilité d'être la Taupe, je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que Tanoo semble passer à côté de nombreux détails lors de nos missions.

10 : Qui est la Taupe ?

-Boonty

-Jenna

-Lays

-Tanoo

...

La dernière cérémonie d'exécution officielle allait prendre place dans quelques minutes. Une ligne de chaises, quatre pour être entièrement exact, formait une barrière protectrice autour du phare du Port Ricco. Un écran de télévision ainsi qu'un petit bureau se dressaient dos à la mer, afin de laisser profiter du jeu un dernier instant l'un des trois derniers concurrents encore en lice. Un peu plus bas, les vagues lisses et calmes se heurtaient doucement à un mur de béton, chantant une ode au prochain éliminé. Les uns après les autres, ils arrivèrent sur place et choisirent leur chaise dans le silence le plus complet, attendant que leur destin leur soit révélé.

« -Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour votre ultime cérémonie d'exécution... Ce soir, nous connaîtrons le nom de nos trois finalistes... Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. A l'issue de cette dernière cérémonie d'exécution, nous connaîtrons le nom des deux finalistes et de la Taupe... Vous connaissez déjà le fonctionnement de ce rituel, vous l'avez tous surmonté huit fois. Si une lumière verte apparaît après que j'ai entré votre nom dans l'ordinateur, cela signifie que vous êtes en vie et que vous accèderez à la finale, à l'épisode dix. Cependant, si une lueur rouge illumine l'écran, vous êtes l'avant-dernière victime de la Taupe, et vous venez d'être éliminé. »

Topi-Taupe prit une grande inspiration puis pointa du doigt Boonty. Malgré l'air serein qu'elle tentait d'afficher, son regard trahissait une certaine crainte.

 **B-O-O-N-T-Y**

…

…

…

…

…

 **VERT**

« -Passons à... Jenna ! gronda subitement le présentateur, donnant la chair de poule aux candidats. »

Jenna acquiesça puis se plaça en face de l'écran qui déterminerait son destin, en croisant les doigts pour que la couleur de l'espoir la sauve une exécution de plus.

 **J-E-N-N-A**

…

…

…

…

…

 **ROUGE**

Le verdict était tombé en même temps que la tête de Jenna. L'experte du jeu, celle qui depuis le jour un possédait un avantage sur le reste de sa compétition, d'après certains, devait quitter l'aventure aux portes de la finale.

« -Jenna... Malheureusement, tu viens d'être exécutée, tu es donc la neuvième finale de la Taupe, empâtit le présentateur.

-Oui, répondit doucement la jeune femme en frottant ses yeux afin d'essuyer les premières larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de l'œil. C'est dommage... »

Lays, Tanoo et Boonty décidèrent de la prendre dans leurs bras, c'était difficile pour eux aussi de s'imaginer que la belle brune ne serait plus à leurs côtés pour le dernier épisode.

« -Tu as joué merveilleusement bien tout au long de l'aventure, dit enfin Boonty en l'applaudissant. Pour être honnête, je te considérais même comme ma rivale de temps à autres !

-Rivales, hein ? sourit Jenna entre deux larmes. C'est vrai qu'on pouvait voir les choses comme ça.

-Heureusement, on se verra bientôt, pas vrai ? s'enthousiasma Lays en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Quand on se retrouvera, on fera la fête, okay ?

-Je suis d'accord ! s'exclama Tanoo dans un rare moment de sympathie. C'est pas vraiment un adieu, ni un au revoir, mais quelque chose qui s'apparente à un à plus !

-Vous oubliez quelque chose, les garçons, leur rappela Jenna, sa voix pleine de peps, après la fin du jeu, il y a une attente de trois mois pendant laquelle on ne pourra pas se retrouver !

-Le téléphone, ça existe ! plaisanta Lays. »

Finalement, Jenna retrouva son calme et s'empara de son sac en faisant signe à ses trois amis.

« -Bonne chance à tous ! Et ne vous auto-détruisez pas maintenant que je ne suis plus là ! les mit-elle en garde. »

Les trois survivants rirent de ses derniers mots et la regardèrent s'en aller, accompagnée de leur présentateur. L'ambiance était pesante, mais derrière le regret et la tristesse se cachait une certaine joie pour nos trois derniers participants. Ils l'avaient fait, ils étaient parvenus à braver neuf exécutions, ils avaient survécu à neuf autres personnes, et désormais, une seule question barrait leur chemin...

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour, la suspicion évidente dans leur regard.

Qui est la Taupe ?

...

Topi-Taupe raccompagna Jenna jusqu'au bateau qui la ramènerait chez elle, mais avant qu'elle n'embarque, il lui posa les questions qu'il avait l'habitude de demander aux joueurs sortants.

« -Alors, cette aventure ? s'enquit Topi-Taupe avec un très grand sourire. Neuf épisodes de joués, huit exécutions surpassées, et environ une vingtaine d'épreuves terminées... Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir tout ça ?

-Pour tout te dire, TT, j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer que je suis éliminée, répondit Jenna en s'esclaffant. C'est bizarre, je sais ! Mais quand tu me dis : 'une vingtaine d'épreuves terminées', dans ma tête, je pense 'seulement ? Elles arrivent quand les autres ?'.

-Haha ! Tu ne perds pas ton humour, j'aime bien ça ! Repars la tête haute Jenna, car même si tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte, tu as officiellement battu Toady Dress, le gagnant de la saison précédente ! Toady n'a eu que sept questionnaires à passer. Toi ? Huit !

-Plutôt pas mal, huh ? se vanta Jenna en bombant le torse, avant de reprendre son sérieux. J'ai vraiment apprécié cette aventure, dans son intégralité. Au fond de moi, je suis déçue de ne pas avoir poussé un peu plus loin, mais cette déception se dissipera dans quelques jours. Les vrais souvenirs que je garderai de cette émission, toutes les journées passées à m'interroger sur l'identité de la Taupe, les affinités qui se sont développées au sein du groupe, et tous ces moments de plaisir que nous avons expérimentés... Ces souvenirs là, je les trésorerai à jamais.

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire ! se réjouit le présentateur. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter un très bon retour ! Au revoir, Jenna !

-See you later, TT ! le salua la jeune femme avant de s'esquiver. »

Topi-Taupe resta un moment sur le quai, pensif. Combien de surprises bouleverseraient encore le jeu ? Secouant la tête, le présentateur décida de rentrer à son hôtel, la tête pleine de questions.


	34. Début de la Fin

_Précédemment dans la Taupe, les quatre survivants furent réveillés par l'exubérant et charismatique Topi-Taupe à une heure avancée de la nuit afin de participer à un challenge. Après avoir écopé d'une pénalité suite à une arrivée tardive de Boonty, les joueurs durent sélectionner leur rôle, et dans un revirement de la chance amusant, la personne nominée comme étant prête à tout pour l'équipe, Jenna, se retrouva confrontée à ses coéquipiers dans le but de gagner une exemption. Lays, à cheval sur un Bloups Surfeur, dut activer les projecteurs de Boonty et Tanoo pendant une course d'obstacle pendant que les deux autres essayaient de poursuivre Jenna avec leurs faisceaux lumineux, afin que Lays puisse la rattraper avant qu'elle ne collecte 20 enveloppes. Au final, Jenna échoua mais parvint tout de même à récolter 15 enveloppes, ce qui lui fit gagner 15 000 pièces dans sa cagnotte personnelle. Les joueurs eurent ensuite toute la journée d'après afin de réorganiser leurs pensées et se préparer pour l'avant-dernier questionnaire. A l'issue de ce dernier, c'est Jenna qui plia bagage et laissa deux finalistes derrière elle, ainsi qu'une Taupe qui avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle au cours de son aventure. Les jeux sont presque faits, qui est la Taupe ? Lays, Boonty ou Tanoo ?_

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

34 : **Début de la Fin**

Après neuf épisodes de pure aventure, neuf épisodes de pure spéculation, une vingtaine de défis relevés, à peu près autant d'échecs que de réussites, des milliers de pièces amassées dans la cagnotte de l'équipe, et de multiples localisations visitées, seuls trois joueurs étaient parvenus à se hisser jusqu'à la finale. Trois joueurs ? Ce n'est pas entièrement correct, l'un d'entre eux étant un faux, le mystérieux individu semeur de trouble au sein de leur groupe : la Taupe.

La Taupe, la personne qui dérange et dont l'identité a échappé à bien plus d'une personne. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il s'agissait en fait de l'objet de la quête des participants ; les informations concernant cette dernière étant nécessaires à la survie des joueurs.

Tout commença avec l'élimination de Lara Trooper, une jeune Paratroopa ayant un certain don pour la danse et une personnalité décapante. A peine eut-elle le temps de prendre son envol qu'elle s'écrasa au sol, victime du caractère imprévisible de la Taupe.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Angelina Frost, une détective au bec acéré, et à la personnalité bien trempée. Malheureusement, elle manquait cruellement de goût, et fut piétinée par une Taupe enragée alors qu'elle se disputait en permanence avec un autre.

Retroussant ses manches pour pallier à la perte de deux alliées, Elder se mit à poursuivre l'individu malfaisant, sans succès apparent. Le pauvre explorateur à l'âge avancé n'était pas de taille pour lutter, et fut recadré rapidement suite à un éboulement.

Rapidement, l'attention de la Taupe se porta sur une concurrente de taille : Dayzee. Enjouée et optimiste, sans compter qu'elle était très sportive, la fille des Champs de Fleurs fut assimilée à une ennemie, et jetée dans un ravin, n'étant d'aucune utilité à son agresseur.

Yodelant et vantant sans cesse les mérites de son cuir chevelu, ce fut un prince d'une contrée lointaine qui but la tasse par la suite, dépassé par les nouveaux tours de passe-passe de la Taupe. Il avait baissé sa garde dans un décor amusant, et la Taupe ne lui laissa pas de répit.

N'ayant absolument aucune seconde à prêter à l'art grotesque d'un Pidgit au caractère détaché et isolé, la Taupe s'empara de ses créations, et les lança du haut d'une colline rugueuse, sous les yeux effarés de l'artiste. Une fois neutralisé, un coup de postérieur bien placé l'envoya valser une centaine de mètres plus bas.

Sans crier gare ni autre chose, la Taupe s'attaqua ensuite au leader du groupe, un Maskass bien plus loquace que la moyenne. Gamble eut beau se défendre vaillamment, il périt au combat, alors qu'il tentait de sauver les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Mais cependant, la Taupe n'était pas arrivée au bout de ses assauts. Non, bien au contraire ! Elle leurra la pauvre Toadico sur une plage déserte et l'encercla grâce à ses subalternes, avant de lui rouler dessus, en équilibre sur une pastèque génétiquement modifiée. Elle continua sur sa lancée et acheva ensuite Jenna, qui avait bon espoir de lui échapper, au volant d'une monture plus qu'équipée pour les voyages maritimes, en lui envoyant un flash bien placé qui lui fit perdre les pédales et s'enliser dans un amas de pétrole.

Mais les trois derniers survivants n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire, loin de là, puisque l'avènement de la Taupe et du gagnant amènerait à la découverte du finaliste, l'ultime victime de la Taupe.

 **Boonty** : Mmmh... Il est parfois intrigant de se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'on avait choisi une option plutôt qu'une autre. Mais rien ne sert de regarder dans le passé, l'important est de rester tourné sur le futur en vivant le moment présent. J'ai bien l'intention de me jouer de mes adversaires et de m'approprier le titre de seconde gagnante de cette émission, et ne reculerai devant rien pour les terrasser.

 **Tanoo** : Et oui, j'ai réussi à me hisser jusqu'en haut de cette compétition. C'était pas de la tarte à certains moments et j'ai vécu des coups durs, surtout quand Pitt a quitté le jeu, mais au final je suis toujours là, et j'ai toutes mes chances ! Boonty et Lays ont tous les deux des stratégies bien différentes de la mienne, mais qu'importe ! Au final c'est cette différence qui décidera du vainqueur, et c'est là que vous verrez que ma stratégie se démarquera.

 **Lays** : Ça y est, j'ai atteint la finale ! Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment le trio que j'imaginais en finale et que j'aurais préféré y être avec Toadico et Dayzee avec qui j'étais allié, mais avec la Taupe dans nos rangs on n'aurait pas pu faire une finale à quatre ! Vraiment content d'être là aujourd'hui même s'il a fallu que certains de mes bons amis soient exécutés. Maintenant, plus de quartier ! Je ferai mon maximum pour remporter le jeu !

Les trois concurrents encore en lice s'étaient levés de bonne humeur ce matin-là dans leur chambre d'hôtel personnelle. Après l'élimination de Jenna, la tristesse avait fait place à la joie, une euphorie partagée par les finalistes qui s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils allaient pouvoir profiter du jeu du début à la fin.

« -Salut vous deux ! s'écria Lays en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre à l'adresse de Boonty et Tanoo qui étaient déjà confortablement installés sur une banquette adossée au mur.

-Bonjour, Lays, déclara calmement Boonty en lui adressant un léger hochement de tête en guise de salut.

-Hé Lays, ça va ? On t'a réservé ta place favorite ! lui sourit Tanoo de manière narquoise en désignant une chaise située en face de la banquette qu'occupaient Boonty et Tanoo.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle ! fit Lays tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais très bien que je préfère largement les banquettes !

-Ouais, bah fallait pas nous faire attendre ! rétorqua Tanoo, tentant si bien que mal de réprimer un rire.

-Ah là là, soupira Boonty, arborant un sourire discret sur le visage. Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux excités à l'idée de faire partie de cette finale, mais faites preuve d'un minimum de décence. Nous ne sommes pas à l'hôtel Sirena, il y a des gens autour de nous.

-Eh ? balbutia le couturier, lançant un regard intrigué à la Boo bleue. C'est pas plutôt toi qui es bizarre ? Tu n'as pas l'air méga contente d'être là.

-Au contraire. J'intériorise simplement mes sentiments, répondit l'ectoplasme en regardant Lays droit dans les yeux. Et puis, je dois avouer ne pas être très surprise d'occuper une place de finaliste !

-Facile à dire pour la Taupe ! accusa le malicieux Tanoomba orange.

-Hélas, vous m'avez démasquée ! s'exclama dramatiquement Boonty en passant la main dans sa chevelure blonde. »

Les finalistes partagèrent un éclat de rire sincère à ces mots. Malgré leurs différends, ils n'en restaient pas moins des amis chers. Alors qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, la Toadette réceptionniste vint à leur table et leur amena un colis. Inspectant le paquet d'un air méfiant, les trois participants découvrirent rapidement qu'il leur avait été envoyé par leur présentateur. Le pilote d'hélicoptère se saisit de la missive et la lut à haute voix :

« -Chers participants, tout d'abord, je tenais à vous féliciter pour avoir atteint l'épisode dix, le dernier de tous. Vous êtes allés aussi loin que vous le pouviez dans ce jeu, et même si ce n'était pas de tout repos, vous avez persévéré jusqu'à en voir le bout du tunnel.

-Ça tu peux le dire ! approuva Lays, suite à quoi il engloutit un croissant.

-Ah, mais cela n'aurait pas été aussi satisfaisant si notre aventure avait été facile, pointa du doigt la magicienne du groupe.

-Elle marque un point, s'exprima Tanoo avant de reprendre sa lecture. Vous trouverez dans ce paquet un caméra grâce à laquelle vous pourrez immortaliser ce moment et savourer le fait que vous avez surpassé neuf autres participants. Je passerai vous récupérer cet après-midi à treize heures trente, tenez-vous prêts à ce moment-là. Et c'est signé Topi-Taupe, conclut le candidat à la queue de Tanooki. »

Dans un geste de galanterie, les deux garçons laissèrent à Boonty l'opportunité de plonger les mains la première du paquet. Elle en ressortit une magnifique caméra portable qu'elle pointa sur ses deux compagnons.

« -L'heure des interviews a sonné ! s'enjoua l'ectoplasme, laissant ses deux partenaires quelque peu dubitatifs. »

 **Boonty** : Je pense que Topi-Taupe compte sur moi pour expliquer aux deux autres ce qu'il faut faire, les instructions qu'il a laissées n'étant pas des plus claires. Lors de la première saison, c'est à ce moment-là de l'aventure que Kylie, Toady et Harmonie se sont tous les trois filmés et ont dû répondre aux mêmes questions. On pourrait dire que ça servait de récapitulatif de leurs points forts et de leurs faiblesses. J'ai plutôt hâte de passer par cette étape !

« -Il me semble avoir entendu Jenna en parler une fois, s'exprima une Boonty pleine de ressource, un faciès énigmatique accompagnant sa phrase. Selon elle, c'est comme un rituel qui permet aux derniers compétiteurs en lice de graver pour toujours une trace de leur passage. Je crois que nous sommes censés nous poser des questions et tous y répondre à notre manière.

-Des...questions ? Et quel genre de question ? s'enquit Lays, ses yeux basculant rapidement de Tanoo à Boonty.

-Ce qu'on a bouffé hier peut-être ? railla Tanoo, le sourcil levé.

-Cette remarque est d'une intelligence, souffla Boonty en croisant les bras. Non, regardez, les questions sont écrites derrière ! se rendit soudainement compte l'être fantomatique en pointant du doigt le revers de la caméra.

-Qui commence ? J'ai hâte ! s'enthousiasma le dinosaure bleu foncé, ses globes oculaires rivés sur l'appareil.

-Pourquoi ne pas alterner ? lui répondit simplement la magicienne, fière de l'un de ses tours de passe-passe. »

...

 _Question 1 : Es-tu la Taupe ? Dis oui et explique pourquoi._

 **Boonty** : Grâce à mes talents de prestidigitation, j'ai mystifié le reste des candidats depuis le début de cette aventure en m'illustrant comme une aventurière à part entière. J'ai frappé un grand coup lors de la seconde mission en refusant d'y participer purement et simplement, mais je n'en suis pas sortie beaucoup plus suspecte pour autant car des Taupes normales de se seraient pas hasardées à ce genre de combine. Si vous étudiez mon parcours, vous remarquerez qu'il est parsemé de multiples petits sabotages qui s'accumulent, mais aussi de victoires sorties de nulle part afin de m'innocenter du rôle de saboteur... Je suis l'équilibre même entre discrétion et suspicion, faisant de moi l'intruse idéale de cette compétition.

 **Lays** : Malgré mon enthousiasme indéniable, je suis quand même responsable de quelques sabotages ! Genre, quand il fallait qu'on pousse les pastèques ? J'en ai envoyé une sur un Catacouac et paf, elle s'est fait éclater en mille morceaux ! Ce sont des erreurs basiques comme ça qu'on ne peut pas vraiment me reprocher que j'ai commis tout au long de mon parcours. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi commis des grosses bourdes comme...heu...quand j'ai entraîné le groupe pour aller manger un bout quand nous étions dans la cabane sur l'Île Crabbino. Les petits ruisseaux font les grandes rivières, comme on dit, et cette stratégie de sabotage peut s'appliquer à mon cas.

 **Tanoo** : Si vous deviez estimer le pourcentage de chance que je sois la Taupe, il devrait être bien haut. C'est vrai, je l'avoue, j'ai saboté volontairement et ouvertement certaines missions, ce qui est le rôle de la Taupe après tout. D'autres fois, je me suis simplement fondu dans la masse et j'ai imité les performances de mes camarades. Je me suis aussi mis en alliance avec Pitt que j'ai exécuté lorsqu'il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. En général, je me suis montré très antagoniste envers l'équipe, et c'est pour cela que je suis la Taupe. J'étais tellement évident que beaucoup de monde est passé à côté de moi, pensant que je le faisais exprès. Malheureusement pour toutes mes victimes, elles n'ont pas pensé que je ne suivais pas dans les pas de Kylie Koopa.

 _Question 2 : Es-tu la Taupe ? Dis non et explique pourquoi._

 **Boonty** : Contrairement aux apparences qui sont trompeuses, je n'ai jamais eu pour but de diminuer le nombre de pièces qui termineraient dans la cagnotte remportée par le gagnant. Bien au contraire, j'ai constamment joué pour en ajouter, comme le démontre ma victoire lors de l'épreuve des journaux durant laquelle j'ai permis au groupe de remporter la somme de pièces maximale. Refuser tout de participer à la deuxième épreuve aurait été audacieux pour la Taupe, mais cela l'aurait aussi rendue très visible. En sachant que les premières impressions ont tendance à dicter la conduite des gens, cela aurait été très inconvenant si j'avais été la Taupe.

 **Lays** : Honnêtement, je pense être bien trop spontané pour être la Taupe. Vous aurez beau dire ce que vous voulez, ça me paraît dur d'envisager une Taupe qui ne calcule pas le moindre de ses faits et gestes, et je peux affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute que je n'ai pas planifié mon parcours au sein de ce jeu... J'ai fait des erreurs, c'est vrai ! Mais de là à dire que je suis la Taupe, c'est un peu déplacé... Par contre, si je devais ne donner qu'un seul argument, qu'une seule preuve pour démontrer mon innocence, j'appellerai Toadico à la barre. Je pense pas qu'elle aurait survécu aussi longtemps dans cette compétition si j'étais la Taupe puisque nous étions alliés !

 **Tanoo** : Ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai commis pas mal d'actions qui laissent le doute... Mais tout cela était purement stratégique ! En me faisant passer pour la Taupe, j'attirais les regards sur moi ce qui me permettait de détourner l'attention des joueurs du véritable traître parmi nos rangs. Je n'ai jamais caché aucun de mes sabotages...du moins je crois ? Du coup, c'est difficile de croire que je pourrais être le saboteur. Après tout, il a deux missions : saccager nos efforts et ne pas se faire repérer. J'étais non seulement une fausse piste, mais aussi une véritable avenue décorée de panneaux scintillants indiquant que j'étais la Taupe. Pas viable pour la Taupe.

 _Question 3 : A ton avis, quelle sera la stratégie de la Taupe pour cette dernière ligne droite ?_

 **Boonty** : Mmmh, c'est la finale et je ne saurais trop dire si la Taupe préférera partir avec un bang ou la jouer plus réglementaire... Il faut aussi savoir que des téléspectateurs nous regardent et que même si certains participants ont percé le mystère, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. En réfléchissant dans cette optique, je pense que la Taupe optera pour des actions plus subtiles qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **Lays** : Cette question... Je la trouve bizarre, moi ! Pourquoi la Taupe changerait-elle de recette si elle était gagnante jusqu'à présent ? Changer de mode opératoire à l'aube du dernier quiz alarmerait davantage que ça n'aiderait à mon sens, donc pour moi je ne m'attends pas à ce que le traître subisse une quelconque transformation. A moins de n'avoir reçu des directives, mais dans ce cas je ne suis pas au courant ! Qui vivra verra !

 **Tanoo** : Le dernier épisode est celui où il reste le moins de candidat. De même, en général tout le monde sait qui est la Taupe à ce stade de l'aventure, donc les deux joueurs devraient à priori jouer pour accumuler le plus de pièces dans la cagnotte qui deviendra celle de l'un deux à la fin. Si la Taupe saccage nos épreuves de manière grotesque, elle sera facilement repérable. On a passé le point des sabotages, je pense qu'on ne verra aucune action bizarre cet épisode.

 _Question 4 : S'il y avait quelque chose que tu voudrais refaire dans ce jeu, qu'est-ce que cela serait ?_

 **Boonty** : Si je devais modifier quelque chose à mon gameplay, je suppose que j'essaierais de moins mentir. Certes, c'est un jeu qui se base sur la manipulation des autres candidats, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas rester intègre. Je me suis montrée très coupe-gorge à certains moments de l'aventure, et je pense être responsable à part entière de quelques éliminations. Oh, et je suppose que si j'avais fourni un peu plus d'efforts, nous serions plus riches.

 **Lays** : Rien du tout ! Pourquoi se lamenter sur les erreurs du passé ? L'important, c'est le présent ! Je suis très content d'être arrivé jusqu'en finale, et si j'avais dévié de mon chemin je ne serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. J'ai pu expérimenter la totalité du jeu et je suis fier de mon parcours ! Après, j'ai vraiment bien aimé la fête qu'on devait organiser... J'aimerais bien en refaire une un jour, mais cette fois-ci sans qu'on nous mette des bâtons dans les roues !

 **Tanoo** : Une multitude de chose. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que le moi du passé soit un peu moins borné dans ces décisions, et peut-être même un peu moins abrasif. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on passe à la télévision et qu'on véhicule une certaine image, j'aurais bien aimé montrer une autre façade de ma personnalité. J'ai l'air un peu mesquin comme ça, mais c'est juste dans le contexte du jeu, je vous assure !

 _Question 5 : Que comptes-tu faire, une fois cette aventure finie ?_

 **Boonty** : Repartir sur les devants de la scène, de toute évidence. La Taupe m'a permis d'enrichir mon répertoire de tours de passe-passe. Je suis devenue la maîtresse des tours d'apparition, faisant tomber des exemptions de nulle part ! Ha ha ha ! Et si je remporte la cagnotte finale, pourquoi pas monter mon propre cabaret ? Après tout, ma sœur dispose déjà de son propre cabinet d'avocat...il serait temps que je voie les choses en plus grand.

 **Lays** : Hé bien, si j'avais plus d'argent, je pourrais sans aucun doute employer de nouveaux modèles, me lancer sur de nouveaux projets et conquérir de nouveaux marchés. En vrai, rien que le fait d'être l'un des figurants de ce jeu télévisé a probablement augmenté ma notoriété, donc ça devrait m'aider pour trouver de nouveaux partenaires et tout le tralala. J'ai de nouvelles idées pour ma nouvelle collection en plus !

 **Tanoo** : Sans aucun doute, j'irai piloter mon hélicoptère ! Ca me manque terriblement de ne pas parcourir le ciel. J'ai toujours besoin de quitter le plancher des vaches, et la première chose que je fais quand je rentre, c'est m'envoler vers de nouveaux horizons, que je gagne ou pas ! J'ai de la chance que mon métier soit lié à ma passion, donc pas de changement de ce côté-là.

...

Après un copieux repas, les candidats sortirent tous les trois de leur hôtel afin de rejoindre Topi-Taupe. Ce dernier, très ponctuel, ne pointa le bout de son museau qu'à l'heure convenue. Le présentateur courut en direction des participants et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se trouva pile devant le groupe.

« -Bonjour à tous, mes trois survivants ! sourit le présentateur à pleine dents, saluant le groupe de manière enthousiaste. Il vous aura fallu braver bien des missions, et déjouer les pièges que la Taupe avait placé sur votre chemin pour atteindre ce point de non-retour !

-Ce n'était pas de tout repos, avoua Boonty, une expression satisfaite résidant sur son visage.

-Oui, mais maintenant que vous n'êtes plus que trois, seules quelques épreuves vous séparent de la victoire ! Et votre prochaine épreuve débutera dès que nous aurons atteint notre prochaine destination ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés, car je doute que la Taupe ait dit son dernier mot !

-Peu importe, nous sommes prêts à la défier ! s'enjoua Lays, levant le poing.

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle n'est pas préparée ? lui lança Tanoo, quelque peu courroucé. C'est pas pour rien qu'elle a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous !

-Ça c'est juste parce qu'elle connaît les subtilités des règles avant nous, riposta Lays avec ferveur. Je ne pense pas qu'une seule personne pourrait envisager toutes les variables possibles lors des challenges !

-Même un ordinateur n'en serait pas capable, remarqua Boonty, venant au secours de son camarade bleu foncé.

-Hé bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si motivés, ça fait plaisir ! éclata de rire le présentateur, avant de faire signe aux participants de le suivre. »

Les trois finalistes suivirent dans le sillon de Topi-Taupe, légèrement anxieux à l'idée d'affronter un nouveau challenge dont ils ne connaissaient rien. La ligne d'arrivée était proche, mais un simple moment d'inattention lors des défis pourrait leur être fatal lors de l'ultime questionnaire. Il n'était pas question pour eux d'être distrait, vigilance et prudence allaient ponctuer leurs dernières missions.

La fine équipe descendit un ponton métallique puis passa devant le phare où avait eu lieu l'exécution de Jenna, leur donnant des frissons dans le dos. Ils continuèrent un moment, passèrent sur des rondins de bois, desquels Tanoo faillit tomber, puis se dirigèrent vers l'embarcadère où se situait un petit bateau à moteur blanc.

« -Nous allons embarquer sous peu pour l'avant-dernière mission de cette épopée, leur souffla Topi-Taupe tout en agitant les bras pour les inviter à monter à bord, une épreuve qui testera les liens que vous avez tissés tout au long de cette aventure !

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de connaître Lara, se plaignit Lays, dépité.

-Si Jenna était là, elle nous aurait déjà aiguillé sur la nature de la prochaine épreuve ! pesta Tanoo en donnant un coup de pied à la surface de l'eau.

-Laissez-moi en douter fortement, sourit de manière cryptique Topi-Taupe. A moins de n'être un voyageuse venant du futur ou la Taupe, elle n'aurait pas pu vous aider !

-Oh, une nouvelle épreuve ? Voilà qui s'annonce...intéressant.

-Au moins on sait qu'il n'y aura pas d'exemption, donc te fais pas d'idée, plaisanta le Tanoomba orange en sautant dans le bateau.

-Une exemption ? Voyons, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin... Pas comme certains ! répondit adroitement l'ectoplasme. »

Observant ses camarades, Lays ne put que hocher les épaules. Il fut le dernier à monter dans le bateau.

 **Lays** : Parfois j'ai vraiment du mal à cerner Tanoo et Boonty. On dirait qu'ils ont passé l'intégralité du jeu à se taper dessus, mais au final ils ne sont pas si différents que ça...et c'est exactement ce qui m'a fait peur au cours du jeu. C'était difficile de choisir lequel des deux était la Taupe en me basant sur les actions qu'ils avaient menées tout au long de la compétition, mais au final je pense avoir fait le bon choix. C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis là et pas Toadico.

 **Tanoo** : Il faut que j'ouvre l'œil. Boonty a le don pour dénicher des avantages, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle, ou même Lays, en obtienne un. Je veux que la finale soit équitable.

Ce que les participants ne savaient pas, c'est que la prochaine destination qu'ils visiteraient bouleverserait leur perception de la compétition. Dans un cadre particulier, ils participeraient à une épreuve en totale contradiction avec leurs alentours, une épreuve pour laquelle ils auraient besoin d'un esprit sans faille.

...

Le Supermarché Coco, un immense complexe commercial bâti à quelques kilomètres de la place Delfino, s'élevait au loin. Sur leur bateau, les joueurs ne purent s'empêcher de laisser transparaître des mines abasourdies, sidérés devant la taille de ce qui avait été une piste de kart lors d'un événement éloigné.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers leur prochaine étape, les participants déglutissaient, impressionnés par cet endroit resplendissant et plein de vie. Renommé pour les milliers de boutiques qu'il abritait, le Supermarché Coco allait désormais accueillir en son sein une compétition un peu moins mouvementée, mais tout aussi tendue qu'une course de karting.

 **Boonty** : J'ai une certaine amie...légèrement prodigue. Je tacherai de ne jamais l'amener ici. Ce serait catastrophique pour son porte-monnaie.

 **Tanoo** : Pfff, c'est vraiment banal comme destination. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant. Puis je parie qu'il n'y a même pas de boutique d'hélicoptère. Trop naze !

 **Lays** : Wow... C'est vrai que c'est bête de rester béat face à un centre commercial, mais c'était franchement impressionnant. Les néons nous éblouissaient alors qu'on était en plein jour, il y avait toute sorte de gens qui s'affairaient rapidement. Des vieux, des jeunes... Même des espèces que je n'avais jamais vues par avant !

« -C'est super vivant ici ! s'enjoua Lays, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. On va vraiment pouvoir organiser une nouvelle épreuve ici ? Ça me paraît tendu...

-S'il faut jouer des coudes, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! s'exclama Tanoo, lançant un regard virulent en direction de la foule. Pas question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds.

-Voilà une autre épreuve que je n'aurais pas à subir, gloussa doucement Boonty, faisant état de sa propre anatomie.

-Ah-hem, se racla bruyamment la gorge Topi-Taupe, fixant de ses petits yeux les survivants. C'est en effet ici qu'aura lieu l'avant-dernière épreuve de cette saison... Rassurez-vous, elle sera beaucoup plus tranquille que ce que vous pourriez vous imaginer, sourit-il.

-Hum... Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à y croire, répondit Tanoo, observant avec alacrité ses alentours. Tu ne nous fais jamais de cadeau, TT !

-C'est bien vrai, acquiesça le présentateur, une expression mystifiante sur le visage. Mais cette épreuve, comme je viens de le dire, ne sera pas pleine d'action comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer... Bien au contraire ! Une fois cela dit, je dois avouer que...ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne sera pas pleine de rebondissements...

-Et un paradoxe de plus, un ! s'écria Lays en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, amusé.

-Il ne serait pas Topi-Taupe sans ça, relativisa la Boo du groupe alors qu'elle jouait avec l'une de ses mèches blondes. »

Topi-Taupe, flatté, fit une révérence. Les joueurs se jetèrent des regards emprunts de confusion mais n'ajoutèrent aucun commentaire, permettant à la taupe marron de continuer ses explications.

« -Nous allons aujourd'hui jouer à un jeu très simple... Le jeu des 'Trois Questions' ! cria Topi-Taupe, les bras levés.

-Et comment y joue t-on ? demanda Lays pour le groupe. J'imagine qu'on doit répondre à des questions, mais à part ça...

-Très bonne question, mon cher compatriote ! plaisanta le présentateur. Le concept de l'épreuve est très simple. Chacun votre tour vous me suivrez et devrez répondre à une série de trois questions. Certaines douteuses, d'autres insultantes, et nous avons même quelques interrogations portant à controverse !

-Du moment que ça ne ruine pas mon image publique... Je m'en fiche un peu, commenta le Tanoomba pendant qu'il ajustait la feuille qui se trouvait sur son crâne.

-La réponse de chacune de ces questions ? Le nom de l'un des deux finalistes qui ont été laissés derrière.

-A priori, ce défi n'a rien d'un challenge, remarqua Boonty, les bras croisés. J'imagine qu'il y a un autre aspect caché ?

-Pas caché, non, rétorqua un Topi-Taupe sûr de lui-même. Voyez-vous, une fois que la personne isolée aura répondu à ses trois questions, elle sera amenée vers une localisation où elle attendra que les deux autres viennent la chercher, et afin de retrouver le compétiteur isolé, les deux autres compétiteurs devront répondre aux mêmes questions...et deviner quelle option le joueur seul aura sélectionné.

-Encore une fois, plutôt simple ! se vanta Tanoo, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Mmmh, et bien, tout dépend du point de vue, déclara le présentateur tout en haussant les épaules.

-Et combien vaut cette épreuve ? questionna Boonty.

-Chaque round remporté augmentera votre cagnotte de huit mille pièces, ce qui signifie que vos gains maximum pour cette mission sont de vingt quatre mille pièces ! Une somme plutôt alléchante, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que des cris d'engouement. Pour les joueurs innocents, cette avant-dernière mission n'était qu'un moyen simple et efficace d'augmenter le montant de leur cagnotte...tandis que pour la Taupe, elle s'apparentait à une véritable partie de plaisir pour ruiner les efforts de ses opposants.

 **Tanoo** : Vingt-quatre mille pièces juste pour répondre à des questions ? On a connu des défis carrément plus durs qui valaient beaucoup moins ! C'est de la rigolade !

Une fois que les applaudissements avaient cessé de retentir, Topi-Taupe hocha la tête et invita les joueurs à répondre à une question très simple :

« -Vu qu'il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de problème de compréhension, qui voudrait passer en premier ? »

 **Boonty** : Au final, puisqu'aucun des deux garçons ne s'est porté volontaire, c'est moi qui ai dû ouvrir le bal... Je vous jure, ils parlent fort mais quand il s'agit d'étayer leurs paroles avec des actions, il n'y a plus personne... Passer en premier ne représentait même pas un désavantage, allez savoir pourquoi ils semblaient en avoir peur...

...

Puisque Boonty était isolée de ses deux comparses, Tanoo et Lays attendaient tranquillement à l'entrée sud du centre commercial et se préparaient à remporter le premier round avec brio. Assis sur un banc et bercés par le son que produisait la fontaine qui se trouvait juste derrière eux, les garçons n'étaient pas du tout anxieux à l'idée de commencer réellement l'épisode dix.

« -T'imagines ? On doit juste répondre à trois questions et paf, on gagne huit mille pièces ! Franchement, si on pouvait gagner du fric aussi rapidement à l'extérieur de ce jeu, ça serait vraiment cool ! se motiva Tanoo.

-Ça c'est sûr ! le rejoignit Lays sur ce point. Quand tu vois que même les plus beaux habits que je confectionne ne se vendent pas aussi cher...

-Bon, c'est vrai qu'en vrai on n'a pas de Taupe qui nous met des bâtons dans les roues, mais... »

Immédiatement, les deux hommes se mirent à pâlir. Ils avaient finalement réalisé que sous ses apparences simples, le challenge était en réalité ardu.

« -Si la Taupe s'amuse à nous envoyer dans le mauvais chemin, on est cuits ! se lamenta Lays.

-Bah...on n'aura qu'à choisir l'inverse de ce qu'elle dit !

-Heu, et si elle décide de dire la vérité ? interrogea Lays, le sourcil levé.

-Dans ce cas... J'imagine qu'on est morts ? Ça sent le roussi... Et puis attends, c'est pas le pire dans l'histoire ! réalisa le pilote d'hélicoptère, prenant le mutisme de son compagnon comme une invitation à développer ses propos. Non seulement on doit répondre aux questions avec la Taupe, mais elle a aussi son propre round durant lequel elle peut sélectionner toutes les options les plus débiles !

-Oui... Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle doit rester cachée ! La fin est proche, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait le droit de tout saccager n'importe comment... Elle a des directives à suivre, non ? »

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient aux sabotages que la Taupe pouvait mener au cours du défi, Topi-Taupe apparut au loin et leur fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent sur le champ.

« Suivez-moi ! Dans peu de temps, vous allez devoir me donner votre premier choix ! »

...

Désormais au centre du complexe commercial, les deux garçons pouvaient apprécier le développement du gigantisme pur et dur. Le dôme de verre qui aurait dû couvrir leur tête des averses était judicieusement replié, permettant aux visiteurs et commerçants de ne pas cuire sous les rayons du soleil. Au contraire, l'espace aménagé était parfaitement ventilé, ce que ressentirent Lays et Tanoo, au milieu du carrefour principal.

« -Très bien... Vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous réexplique les règles, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Topi-Taupe en observant les deux coéquipiers l'un après l'autre.

-Non, non. Tu nous poses une question et on y répond par Tanoo ou Lays, développa Tanoo d'un mouvement de tête négatif. Rien de sorcier là-dedans, n'en déplaise à notre magicienne !

-C'est que ça fait de l'esprit ! rit Lays en bon public.

-Commençons donc ! Selon Boonty, si elle était gravement blessée, à qui confierait-elle le rôle de l'amener jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Lays ou Tanoo ? Si vous répondez Lays, nous irons dans l'allée ouest. Si vous répondez Tanoo, nous irons dans l'allée est. A vous de jouer, leur laissa la parole Topi-Taupe. »

Intrigués par la question, les deux joueurs se jaugèrent d'un rapide coup d'œil.

« -Je m'attendais à une question plus...décisive, avoua Lays. Là c'est totalement arbitraire !

-Ben je me disais... Peut-être qu'elle a raisonné d'une certaine manière pour faire son choix, non ?

-C'est pas pour te contredire, mais si on ne sait pas comment elle a raisonné, on ne trouvera pas la réponse. C'est pas comme si on pouvait déduire des choses de cette question... Par exemple, si j'étais blessé, je préférerais qu'on n'aggrave pas mon cas avec une conduite brusque, mais d'autres personnes voudraient sûrement arriver le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, donc elles choisiraient quelqu'un avec une conduite sportive, élabora Lays.

-Tu as quand même vachement poussé le raisonnement, s'étonna Tanoo. Moi j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était une histoire de confiance entre nous deux. Tu confies pas ta vie à n'importe qui après tout !

-Oh bah dans ce cas c'est tout fait, elle me choisirait sûrement !

-Hein ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demande un Tanoomba légèrement piqué dans son orgueil.

-Je pense que Boonty s'entend mieux avec moi qu'avec toi...

-Heu, t'es sûr ? Quand on était sur l'Île Crabbino elle t'a passé un sacré savon...

-Peut-être, mais ça a changé depuis ce temps là ! Si c'était une question de vitesse par contre, je pense qu'elle t'aurait choisi.

-Bon, on va pas rester ici trois plombes, commença Tanoo d'un air décidé, TT, on va choisir Lays pour cette question.

-Vous êtes certains ?

-Oui ! affirmèrent en chœur les deux compétiteurs. »

 **Tanoo** : Lays m'a soudainement balancé un raisonnement super long, comme s'il était déjà au courant du contenu de l'épreuve. J'ai trouvé ça vraiment choquant qu'il récite un roman – enfin, façon de parler – alors que la question était relativement simple. Est-ce qu'il essayait de se justifier pour m'induire en erreur ?

Topi-Taupe valida leur réponse et leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au prochain choix.

...

Tanoo et Lays s'arrêtèrent devant l'escalator de l'aile ouest du Supermarché Coco. Abrités par un unique palmier, ils écoutèrent attentivement la deuxième question à laquelle ils devaient répondre, malgré le bruit environnant.

« -En second lieu, j'ai questionné Boonty par rapport au sujet suivant : parmi tes deux adversaires, lequel aurait plutôt tendance à perdre toute sa fortune au casino ? Lays ou Tanoo ? Si vous répondez Lays, nous continuerons notre chemin, mais si vous répondez Tanoo nous prendrons l'escalator.

-Oh, wow... Lequel de nous deux est le plus irresponsable ? se mordit la lèvre Lays.

-Facile ! Elle a forcément répondu toi, Lays ! annonça de manière très audible Tanoo. »

Lays se tourna brusquement vers Tanoo, choqué.

« -Je vois pas en quoi, dit le dinosaure bleu foncé en faisant la moue. Après tout, c'est toi qui as été ruiné avant moi face à Gamble ! Ça serait plus logique de répondre Tanoo pour le coup.

-Cette question ne demande pas à Boonty de faire appel à ses souvenirs ! s'énerva Tanoo. Perso, j'ai juste perdu parce que Gamble est un pro et a une chance de malade. Tu nous mets tous les deux dans un vrai casino et tu verras qui perd son argent le premier : sûrement toi qui es plus naïf !

-Oh c'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver ! s'éleva la voix du couturier. Si tu tiens tellement à ce qu'on choisisse Lays, pas de problème ! Mais une fois ce jeu terminé, on ira tous les deux dans un casino avec la même somme d'argent et je te prouverai que tu seras plumé avant moi !

-Pari tenu ! acquiesça le Tanoomba orange, pas inquiété du tout. Nous choisissons Lays pour ce round ! »

Topi-Taupe les regarda avec un sourire, puis s'éloigna en direction d'autres boutiques. Le couturier et le pilote d'hélicoptère n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'accélérer la cadence afin de ne pas perdre leur présentateur de vue dans la foule.

 **Lays** : Pour moi la réponse de Tanoo n'avait aucun sens, surtout en prenant en compte les résultats de l'épisode six...

...

Essoufflés, les finalistes prirent le temps de se reposer quelques secondes avant que Topi-Taupe ne leur assène la prochaine question. Ils se situaient à mi-chemin entre deux boutiques, et le présentateur arborait une expression jubilatoire sur le visage, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de poser sa question.

 **Lays** : Généralement, ça n'augure rien de bon quand Topi-Taupe lui-même ne tient pas en place...

 **Tanoo** : ...parce qu'il sait se contenir...SAUF quand il est trop excité et impatient à l'idée de nous poser une colle ou de nous mettre au tapis. Il est quand même légèrement sadique sur les bords.

« -Pour cette ultime question, commença un Topi-Taupe particulièrement euphorique, si vous choisissez Lays, vous entrerez dans la boutique qui se situe à ma droite, donc à votre gauche. Si vous choisissez Tanoo, vous entrerez dans la boutique qui se situe à ma gauche, soit votre droite.

-Oui, tout ça c'est bien, mais c'est quoi la question ? réclama Tanoo.

-Votre prochaine question est la suivante... »

Le présentateur marqua une très longue pause, attirant l'attention des deux garçons, puis, sans crier gare, il délia la langue et révéla la dernière question.

« -D'après Boonty, qui est la Taupe ? »


	35. Interrogations Déconcertantes

_Précédemment dans la Taupe, les trois finalistes, Boonty, Tanoo et Lays avaient célébré leur arrivée en finale autour d'un petit déjeuner, quand un colis leur étant adressé interrompit leur repas. A l'intérieur du paquet, une caméra, dont le but était de permettre aux joueurs de s'interviewer dans un moment qui rappelait la première saison de la Taupe. Suite à cela, les joueurs embarquèrent pour le Supermarché Coco où aurait eu lieu leur avant-dernière épreuve, la fameux jeu des trois questions. Chacun leur tour, les candidats seraient isolés et devraient répondre à des questions troublantes ayant pour réponse le nom d'un de leurs deux camarades. Puis les deux camarades en question devraient élucider le mystère des réponses du joueur isolé. Boonty fut la première mise à l'écart, laissant seuls Lays et Tanoo, et déjà les tensions commençaient à grimper entre les deux garçons, mais ces dernières prirent rapidement fin lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à la dernier question du round : qui Boonty pensait-elle être la Taupe ?_

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

35 : **Interrogations Déconcertantes**

Topi-Taupe fixa longuement du regard les deux garçons dont la mine se décomposait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. La panique pouvait se lire sur les visages angoissés des deux participants qui ne savaient plus où se mettre, le présentateur ayant brisé l'un des tabous de la compétition. Se délectant momentanément de leur réaction, Topi-Taupe répéta une seconde fois la question qui les avait mis dans tous ses états.

« -Je répète donc puisqu'il semble que vous n'ayez pas bien entendu la première fois... La dernière question qui a été posée à Boonty est la suivante : d'après-toi, qui est la Taupe ? Lays ou Tanoo ? A vous de sélectionner ce qui vous semble juste ! »

Sidérés, Lays et Tanoo ne purent rendre une réponse sur le champ au présentateur qui attendait patiemment qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions. Finalement, après une minute de silence, Lays prit la parole.

« -Aucune idée de ce que Boonty a pu choisir, commença t-il. On ne sait même pas qui elle suspecte, donc ça rend notre tâche un peu impossible.

-Non mais là encore c'est rien… Le truc c'est qu'elle pourrait très bien répondre le contraire de ce qu'elle pense vraiment simplement pour prêter à confusion ou parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas révéler son vrai suspect. Et ça, c'est en partant du principe qu'elle est une vraie joueuse et pas notre intruse, expliqua longuement le pilote d'hélicoptère.

-En gros, vu qu'il n'y a pas de vraie réponse à cette question, c'est difficile de déduire quoi que ce soit, approuva le dinosaure bleu foncé. Mais peut-être qu'il y a une logique ?

-Quelle logique ? On a tous commis des erreurs pour arriver jusqu'ici… Bonne chance pour trouver lequel de nous deux est le plus suspect !

-Oui mais on ne va quand même pas répondre au hasard, si ?

-Franchement, je me tâte, admit un Tanoo contrarié. »

Tanoo fixa du regard les deux boutiques, puis soupira longuement en jetant un regard au sol. Immédiatement, son regard s'illumina et il releva la tête, regardant droit devant lui et alternant entre les deux boutiques qui étaient présentes.

La première était une petite boulangerie à la teinte jaune pâle baptisée 'La Baguette Magique'. On pouvait y voir sur les étalages de nombreuses baguettes de pain ainsi que des viennoiseries en tout genre, et quelques pâtisseries sucrées trônaient fièrement sur un piédestal. Le second magasin, quant à lui, n'était autre qu'une simple boutique de lunettes appelée 'Aux Satr' Aboutis'. Des montures étaient exposées en vitrine, et de multiples personnes aux visages souriants s'y trouvaient également, accueillant les clients dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« -Je pense qu'on va partir sur Lays, décréta Tanoo d'un ton assuré, alors que le dinosaure le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'elle m'a choisi pour cette question ? hésita Lays, clairement pas convaincu.

-Eh… J'en ai aucune idée en fait, lâcha le Tanoomba à la coloration orange, un haussement d'épaule désinvolte accompagnant sa phrase. Mais d'habitude dans ce genre d'épreuves, il y a toujours un moyen alternatif pour trouver la solution. A mon avis, Boonty a été emmenée dans la boulangerie ! 'La Baguette Magique !' C'est une magicienne. A mon avis, peu importe nos réponses nous sommes toujours amenés vers un endroit qui nous correspond. »

Lays lui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect avant de se tourner vers l'enseigne en question.

 **Lays** : La méthode de Tanoo n'était pas stupide mais je n'étais pas sûr non plus qu'elle avait beaucoup de sens… Parce que si nous avions répondu Tanoo à la première, nous nous serions retrouvés à l'opposé de cette boulangerie et j'ai du mal à imaginer Topi-Taupe nous faire faire plein d'aller-retours dans la galerie…

« -Ton idée est…valable. J'imagine.

-Pas seulement valable, elle est sûrement exacte ! clama haut et fort le pilote d'hélicoptère. Ça serait vraiment une drôle de coïncidence si c'était pas la bonne réponse !

-Partons sur ton idée, alors… Nous choisissons Lays ! décida le couturier d'un ton déterminé.

-Il vous aura fallu du temps pour vous mettre d'accord… Voyons si votre réponse était la bonne, approuva Topi-Taupe en les invitant à pénétrer dans le magasin en question. »

C'est d'une démarche timorée que les deux compères entrèrent dans la boulangerie dans l'espoir d'y retrouver leur amie. Alors que Tanoo était plus intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait se mettre sous la dent, Lays alla directement au comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait une Torti Taupe blonde dans la fleur de l'âge.

« -Bonjour Madame ! la salua de vive voix le dinosaure. Pourrait-on savoir si vous avez vu une Boo assez mystérieuse avec des longs cheveux et des barrettes rouges dans les parages ?

-Hmmmm… Laissez-moi réfléchir un instant… Il y a bien une femme qui s'est présentée ce matin à dix heures, oui.

-Pas il y a une dizaine de minutes ? murmura le participant au jeu télévision, une expression de défaite sur le visage.

-Pas que je sache, non. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent, Tanoo chargé de nourriture.

« -Du moment que ça ne sort pas de la cagnotte, je vois pas trop le problème !

-Bien, si vous avez fini, laissez-moi vous conduire jusqu'à Boonty. Vous avez en effet échoué sur ce round. »

 **Tanoo** : Malgré moi, j'étais presque sûr qu'on perdrait ce round. Je veux dire, c'est de Boonty qu'on parle. Bon courage pour sonder son esprit.

...

Le présentateur, accompagné des deux autres joueurs, les mena jusqu'à l'ectoplasme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés. Pour ce faire, ils durent retracer leurs pas depuis le début de leur round puis se diriger vers l'allée est. Ils s'enfoncèrent toujours plus loin avant de s'arrêter devant une boutique de jouets pour enfants.

Une fois qu'ils virent l'échoppe en question, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'afficher des expressions dubitatives.

 **Tanoo** : Boonty se trouvait dans une boutique de jouets pour enfants, à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Difficile d'imaginer que ce soit de la faute de quelqu'un d'autre que Lays pour le coup…

 **Lays** : Tanoo nous a avancé une justification bidon tout ça pour sélectionner la boutique qui correspondait à Boonty. Au final elle se trouve derrière la porte d'un endroit qui n'a absolument aucun lien avec elle. Suspect ? Je pense bien, oui.

Topi-Taupe frappa trois fois à la porte ce qui interpella les deux garçons qui étaient présents avec lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une joueuse au statut éthéré les rejoignit, le visage insondable alors qu'elle scrutait ses compagnons. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour déduire ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -Vous avez donc échoué, dit-elle simplement, à peine étonnée.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? vitupéra Tanoo. On vient de perdre une grosse somme d'argent par ta faute !

-Tu m'excuseras, mais les fautifs, c'est vous. En l'occurrence j'ai simplement répondu de la manière que je pensais la plus correcte possible, minauda l'être fantomatique, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-En parlant de ça, débuta Topi-Taupe en regardant les compétiteurs les uns après les autres. Ne voudriez-vous pas savoir où vous avez fait des erreurs ?

-Si ! Au contraire, je suis plutôt curieux ! se lança le Yoshi au T-shirt design.

-Pour la première question, vous deviez deviner par qui Boonty préfèrerait être conduite à l'hôpital si elle était en danger de mort. Vous avez sélectionné Lays.

-Oui, car on pensait que tu me faisais plus confiance qu'à Tanoo et que c'était surtout une question de préférence.

-'On', 'on'… C'est vite dit, hein ! C'est plutôt toi qui pensais ça ! se dédouana Tanoo alors que Lays grinçait des dents.

-Pour votre gouverne, j'ai en fait sélectionné Tanoo. En tant que pilote d'hélicoptère, il aurait tôt fait de m'amener à un hôpital. Après tout, les hélicoptères sont un moyen de locomotion très pratique et relativement rapide en plus d'être manœuvrables. Le raisonnement de Lays reste bon cela dit, je lui ferais plus confiance s'il était question de m'opérer sur place, expliqua l'ectoplasme intelligemment.

-Donc c'est bien ce que je pensais ! On a perdu à cause de la première question !

-Maintenant c'est ma faute ? Je te signale que tu as eu le dernier mot ! contre-attaqua Lays.

-Pour la deuxième question, continua Topi-Taupe en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, il était question pour vous de choisir qui, selon Boonty, serait plus à même de gaspiller son argent dans un casino. Votre choix s'était porté sur…Lays, une fois encore.

-J'ai longuement hésité à ce sujet, leur raconta Boonty, j'étais au début partie pour répondre Tanoo puisqu'il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne face à Gamble, mais je me suis dit qu'il était beaucoup plus fourbe que Lays. Donc pour celle-ci, vous avez bien répondu.

-Et c'était ma suggestion ! claironna Tanoo.

-Quant à la dernière question, vous deviez sélectionner qui était la Taupe pour Boonty. Vous avez choisi Lays suite à un procédé quelque peu intéressant…

-En effet ! On avait le choix entre deux boutiques, et j'ai immédiatement remarqué que la deuxième s'appelait 'La Baguette Magique', c'est comme ça qu'on est arrivé à cette conclusion !

-Ce procédé… Il est un peu vaseux, non ? sourit Boonty en voyant l'expression choquée de Tanoo. Non seulement vous ne pouviez pas être certains que vos anciennes réponses étaient correctes et donc que votre chemin jusque là était bon, mais en plus j'ai en fait choisi Tanoo.

-Dommage pour vous, mais comme vous le savez déjà, un échec ne vous rapporte aucune pièces, conclut le présentateur. »

 **Boonty** : Les deux garçons se sont montrés extrêmement suspects lors de ce jeu des trois questions. Je pense que l'un d'entre eux s'amusait à mener l'autre en bateau, et je pense aussi savoir de qui il s'agit.

 **Lays** : Pincez-moi ou je suis le seul à remarquer que les choix de Boonty n'étaient pas aussi logiques qu'elle le disait ?

 **Tanoo** : Cette Boo nous fait perdre des pièces à foison, et apparemment ça n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! En plus elle a choisi de me sélectionner comme Taupe ? Sur quelle base ? Même pas on a eu droit à une justification et c'était de loin le choix le plus discutable !

« -Si vous le permettez, nous allons désormais passer à la deuxième phase du challenge. Cette fois-ci, soit Tanoo, soit Lays sera isolé, poursuivit Topi-Taupe, attendant que l'un des garçons ne se porte volontaire.

-Une préférence ? s'enquit Lays, avant de reprendre la parole. Parce que si ça t'es égal, je veux bien passer maintenant.

-Mmmh, réfléchit le Tanoomba, finalement je préférerais passer maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas de soucis !

-Dans ce cas TT, c'est moi qui passe ! conclut le pilote en avançant de quelques pas. »

Suite à ces mots, le présentateur et le candidat s'éloignèrent, laissant à Boonty et Lays le loisir de retourner à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Pour s'assurer qu'aucune triche ne prenne place, Kooper se chargea de les guider au dehors du Supermarché Coco.

...

Alors que Boonty était tranquillement posée sur la fontaine, Lays, lui, faisait les cent pas. A la fois énervé par les remarques de Tanoo, qui semblait avoir cet effet sur tout le monde, et anxieux à l'idée de devoir deviner les réponses du raton-laveur. L'ectoplasme bleuté le regardait d'un œil amusé, se demandant ce que sa nouvelle position lui apporterait.

« -Bon, une chose est sûre ! Puisque Tanoo n'est pas là, on a plus de chance de se mettre d'accord ! se réjouit le dinosaure, s'asseyant finalement à côté de la Boo.

-Tanoo a le don pour semer la zizanie au sein de notre groupe. Il n'est pas des plus discrets mais ferait un excellent saboteur puisqu'il succéderait à Kylie, nota Boonty avant de poser la main sur la bouche rapidement.

-Apparemment, elle était plutôt discrète, oui ! approuva Lays sans remarquer le geste de la Boo.

-Mmmh... Cela dit, aucun de nous trois n'a vraiment caché son jeu au sein de la compétition... Nous sommes tous restés fidèles à nous-mêmes. La Taupe de cette saison aura grandement différé de la précédente. »

Alors que Boonty s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée, elle aperçut Topi-Taupe arriver à vitesse grand V. Prenant ceci comme un encouragement à se mouvoir, elle se leva et fut rejointe de son allié.

« -Tenez-vous prêts, car la première question... C'est maintenant ! les surprit Topi-Taupe.

-Hein ? On va pas à l'intérieur ?

-Force est de constater que la première question décidera de notre destination... Il est probable que nous n'ayons pas à faire aux mêmes emplacement à chaque fois, supposa Boonty.

-Exactement ! Bref, passons sans plus tarder à la première question que vous devez résoudre ! La première chose que j'ai demandée à Tanoo est la suivante : si jamais tu venais de te crasher sur une île déserte et qu'il y avait un survivant entre Boonty et Lays, qui préférerais-tu que ce soit ? Si vous choisissez Boonty, nous longerons le supermarché sur la gauche. Si vous choisissez Lays, nous pénétrerons à l'intérieur.

-La première chose qu'il faut analyser, c'est le vrai sens de la question, émit immédiatement la magicienne. Par exemple, cette question demande principalement qui Tanoo préfère entre nous deux.

-Dommage, je n'ai pas de pièce sur moi ! Ça va être dur de savoir ce que cet asocial a choisi ! pouffa de rire Lays.

-Honnêtement, je suis d'accord avec toi... Il n'a pas l'air de nous porter dans son cœur, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il laisse paraître.

-Hmm, dernièrement on s'est pas mal disputés lui et moi, se rappela le dinosaure, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux partir sur toi ?

-Oui... Mais d'un autre côté, Tanoo a peut-être pensé qu'il serait plus facile de te supporter, et que tu lui serais plus utile que moi vivant... Après tout, tu as clairement plus de force, exposa t-elle.

-C'est vrai, ça... Je n'y avais pas pensé, convint le couturier. Mais sur une île déserte, il préférerait être avec une fille, non ?

-Une autre possibilité qui vaut le coup d'être explorée, étudia Boonty en se grattant le menton. A bien y penser, il y a plus d'arguments en faveur de Boonty, donc ce sera notre choix, TT. »

Alors que les deux candidats slalomaient entre les visiteurs et les acheteurs compulsifs, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le choix qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils traversèrent un parking, puis Boonty tint ces propos :

« -Tanoo n'est clairement pas connu pour son pragmatisme, et il adore compliquer les choses... Tenons-nous sur nos gardes. »

...

 **Boonty** : Même si Lays semble toujours exsuder de la joie et de la bonne humeur, il n'en reste pas moins un finaliste, et en tant que tel, il a commis un nombre incroyable de bourdes durant son parcours. Mon objectif était non seulement de contrecarrer les plans de Tanoo, mais aussi de tenir Lays en laisse. Autrement dit, j'agissais comme une sorte de tampon tiraillé de deux côtés.

 **Lays** : Ce qui est cool avec Boonty, c'est qu'au moins elle t'écoute, ou fait semblant. On peut pas en dire autant de Tanoo.

Topi-Taupe s'était arrêté devant la devanture ouest du centre commercial. Il laissa souffler les deux concurrents quelques instants, car le soleil les maltraitait par l'intermédiaire de ses ultraviolets, puis, lorsqu'ils montrèrent qu'ils étaient prêts, il leur dicta la seconde question.

« -Cette fois-ci, si vous choisissez Boonty, vous rentrerez dans le Supermarché, tandis que si vous choisissez Lays, nous continuerons dehors.

-L'air climatisé me manque déjà, soupira le dinosaure en pendant la langue.

-Je dois avouer que c'est assez inconvenant, renchérit la magicienne blonde, aveuglée par l'astre scintillant.

-Très bien, je vais vous donner l'énoncé de la deuxième question à laquelle Tanoo a dû répondre, se dépêcha de leur dire Topi-Taupe avec un sourire en coin, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il les faisait languir. Lays et Boonty vont à la plage, lequel des deux se précipitera sur une plage de nudiste ? les questionna le présentateur avant d'éclater de rire à la vue de l'air ahuri de ses interlocuteurs.

-Hum, je pense plutôt à Boonty, déclara Lays sans hésitation, recevant par la même occasion une œillade méchante de la part de l'ectoplasme.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, je te prie ? l'interrogea Boonty alors qu'elle perdait sa contenance. Tu penses vraiment qu'il m'imaginerait plus me dénuder sur une plage en public que toi ?

-Ben... Si on veut aller par là, je pense qu'il préférerait te voir nue que moi, hein. Pas que je sache si c'est un pervers ou pas, mais c'est une question de sexe ! se justifia maladroitement le couturier.

-Mais en parlant de ça, tu éprouverais certainement bien moins de honte à te promener déshabillé sur une plage que moi. Et tu as aussi plus d'assurance que moi. Dois-je ajouter que le fait que tu sembles toujours bien dans ta peau et que tu aimes les nouvelles expériences fait pencher la balance en ta faveur ?

-Bon, si tu le dis, renonça à ses idées Lays. TT, on va partir sur Lays pour cette question ! »

D'un hochement de tête presque imperceptible, la taupe marron s'éloigna de la gigantesque porte de verre et entraîna derrière-lui deux joueurs aux vues distinctes.

 **Lays** : Boonty était d'accord pour qu'on dise que Tanoo préférerait une présence féminine avec lui sur une plage déserte, mais maintenant qu'on peut utiliser le même raisonnement pour la question du nudisme elle se rétracte ?

 **Boonty** : Lays avait l'air d'oublier une chose capitale... La question ne demandait pas qui Tanoo préférerait voir nu, mais qui aurait plus tendance à se dénuder en public. Je suis une Boo, mon espèce n'est pas vraiment réputée pour ses actes osés...

...

Pour la dernière question, le duo eut enfin l'opportunité de bénéficier d'un vent d'air frais puisqu'il franchit la porte sud du complexe commercial. En suivant Topi-Taupe, les deux joueurs furent menés devant deux devantures bien différentes.

Dans la première, de nombreuses chaussures de sport et autres équipements athlétiques étaient exposés à la vue de tous les clients potentiels. Des mannequins aux tenues sportives se tenaient de part et d'autre de la seule porte qui menait à l'intérieur, l'un d'entre deux ayant le pied placé sur un ballon de football et un vélo rouge orange vif était posté à l'extérieur.

La seconde quant à elle n'était qu'une simple boutique de linge de lit et de table. Des nappes, des toiles cirées, des toiles translucides et des serviettes étaient exposées sur le côté gauche de l'étalage, tandis que des taies d'oreiller, des draps et des couettes se trouvaient sur la droite.

« -Mmmh, si on suit la logique foireuse de Tanoo, il se trouve derrière la boutique de sport. Mais si on s'amuse à faire le contraire de ce qu'il pense, puisqu'il adore nous jouer des tours, il doit être dans l'autre, commenta Lays en s'éventant.

-Ecoutons d'abord TT, si tu le veux bien, exigea Boonty doucement.

-La dernière question ? Elle arrive tout de suite ! s'exclama le présentateur en les fixant de ses petits yeux rieurs. Si, durant l'épisode 9, Tanoo avait été forcé de donner une exemption à l'un de vous deux, qui aurait-il choisi ? Pour Boonty, nous irons dans le magasin de linge, mais si vous choisissez Lays, nous irons dans l'échoppe vendant du matériel sportif. »

Les deux se jetèrent un regard entendu, ils semblaient avoir la même idée en tête.

« -Tanoo n'a pas arrêté de dénigrer le fait que je m'emparais de beaucoup d'exemptions – alors que, soit dit en passant, il était à peu près à égalité avec moi à ce sujet – du coup je pense qu'il te l'aurait donnée, fit Boonty, sûre d'elle à 100%.

-Pas d'objection ici, c'est bon pour moi. Je le vois vraiment pas t'accorder une autre exemption.

-Dois-je en conclure que Lays est celui que vous choisissez ? »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un acquiescement de Boonty qui s'empressa d'ouvrir à la volée les portes du magasin spécialisé pour les passionnés de sport. Cependant, en scannant l'intérieur, elle remarqua rapidement qu'aucun Tanoomba à la teinte rousse ne l'y attendait. Dépitée, elle ressortit et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, signalant à son partenaire qu'ils avaient échoué.

« -Je me demande où nous avons péché...

-Allons retrouver Tanoo, vous aurez toutes les explications une fois que vous serez tous les trois réunis, les rassura le présentateur. »

 **Boonty** : Nos réponses étaient censées dans l'ensemble... J'espère pour Tanoo qu'il a une défense d'acier, car nous avons suivi le chemin le plus logique.

...

Situé à quelques pas de l'endroit où s'étaient arrêtés Boonty et Lays, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tanoo pour être rejoint du présentateur et de ses deux équipiers. L'air goguenard, il croisa les bras en voyant arriver le trio, sûr et certain de leur défaite.

« -Tiens, tiens, c'est étrange ! J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez échoué ! se moqua t-il en toute indiscrétion.

-Oh, tais-toi, vilipenda Lays avec amertume. Ça se serait peut-être mieux passé si tu avais sélectionné de meilleures options.

-Lays a mon soutien entier, nos trois réponses étaient bien pensées.

-Ah ouais ? Bah dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à me donner la première ? Vous savez, celle qui parlait du crash de l'avion et de la personne que je préférerais voir survivre ? les mit au défi le Tanoomba.

-Après avoir conversé entre nous, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que tu avais sélectionné mon nom, principalement car une présence féminine serait plus motivante qu'une autre présence masculine.

-Et aussi parce qu'on n'arrête pas de se chamailler, pépia le couturier.

-Ben... Pour le coup vous avez eu bon ! s'étonna Tanoo. Enfin, c'était la plus facile ! »

 **Boonty** : Parfois, Tanoo ne pense même pas à cacher son côté antagoniste. Nul doute que c'est extrêmement louche : quel genre de joueur innocent s'amuserait à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses comparses ?

« -La deuxième question traitait de l'intérêt porté par Lays et Boonty aux plages naturistes, si mes souvenirs sont bons, plaisanta Topi-Taupe en jouant avec ses vibrisses. Tanoo, qui as-tu choisi ?

-Boonty. Désolé Lays, mais quitte à voir l'un de vous deux nus, autant voir le spécimen le plus intéressant !

-Ce n'est comme si tu étais désirable, ne te fais pas d'illusion, cracha Boonty en replaçant sa coiffure derrière les épaules, offusquée par les propos du Tanoomba.

-Bon, bah on sait où nous avons eu tort, maugréa Lays dans un murmure, ce qui attira l'attention du pilote d'hélicoptère.

-Pardon ?! Vous avez vraiment dit que j'avais choisi Lays sur cette question ? Il y a combien de Taupe, TT ? Une ou deux ?

-Il n'y en a qu'une, confirma le présentateur en faisant semblant d'être nerveux, comme si Tanoo avait percé le secret de l'émission.

-Tu ferais mieux de garder tes remarques pour toi-même, contra Boonty, irritée. La question n'était pas de savoir qui tu préférais voir sur une plage naturiste, mais bien qui avait le plus de chance d'y aller. Et toi tu as choisi la Boo et pas le Yoshi.

-Et ça dit avoir fait des bons choix ! répéta Lays, les bras croisés.

-Pff, je vois même pas le problème dans l'histoire. J'ai répondu à la deuxième question en fonction de la première, c'est tout. Si vous étiez restés sur votre lancée on aurait gagné...

-Ça reste encore à voir, l'interrompit soudainement Topi-Taupe, n'oublie pas qu'il y avait trois questions en tout. C'est après tout ainsi que se nomme notre challenge. Qu'as-tu répondu pour l'exemption ?

-Oh, ça... J'ai dit Boonty, mais c'était vraiment un peu au hasard, expliqua Tanoo. J'avais déjà répondu deux fois Boonty alors je me suis dit qu'une troisième fois ne changerait pas la donne. Même mon pile ou face m'indiquait de choisir Boonty.

-Sans rire ? Tu as vraiment déterminé au pif qui tu sélectionnerais ? quit un Lays stupéfait à la chasse aux renseignements.

-Quelle énorme bévue ! souligna Boonty. Tu n'avais même pas besoin de faire appel à Dame Fortune. Aurais-tu déjà oublié que tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre de mes exemptions ?

-C'est juste un petit oubli qui m'a échappé sur le coup, rien de dramatique, les raisonna Tanoo en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y avait des justifications potables pour chacun de vous deux, j'ai juste sélectionné la mauvaise. Pas que ça aurait modifié le dénouement à ce que je sache ! répliqua t-il.

-Tanoo a malheureusement raison, puisqu'il vous faut trois bonnes réponses par round pour ajouter la moindre piécette à la cagnotte, trancha le mystérieux Topi-Taupe. Et maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'une chance pour remporter au moins huit mille pièces ! Lays, c'est ton tour ! lança le présentateur très impatient.

-Okay, j'arrive ! Bonne chance vous deux ! leur souhaita le garçon vêtu d'un T-shirt rose. »

 **Tanoo** : C'est facile de blâmer celui qui était dans la position la plus importante, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est beaucoup plus facile de saboter dans le groupe de deux. Après tout, une mauvaise réponse et tout est perdu !

 **Lays** : Comme d'habitude, Tanoo n'assume pas ses erreurs et en plus de ça il nous fait encore perdre. Si jamais je gagne à la fin du jeu, je le remercierai pour tout l'argent qu'il a gâché au cours de notre compétition...ou pas.

 **Boonty** : Quelle énigme... A mon avis, même à la fin du jeu les agissements de Tanoo resteront sûrement emplis de mystère. Il y a comme une sorte de brouillard qui l'entoure, impossible de partir en reconnaissance pour rassembler des informations en ce qui le concerne.

Laissés derrière, Tanoo et Boonty furent pris en charge par Kooper qui leur fournit des bouteilles d'eau afin qu'ils ne se déshydratent pas par la chaleur intense qui régnait au sein du Supermarché Coco. A force de courir partout et de se déplacer, les joueurs commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue...pourtant, ce n'était même pas l'épreuve la plus physique à laquelle il leur avait été permis de participer.

 **Boonty** : Un petit séjour à la Baie Noki ne serait pas de refus... La température du Supermarché Coco était tout simplement insoutenable... C'était probablement dû à la présence de tant de gens, mais ça n'en restait pas moins malsain.

« -Bonne chance, hein ? grommela Tanoo alors que Lays disparaissait au loin. Ouaip, je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin vu comment on est partis. »

...

Abandonnés par le Koopa à la carapace bleue dans un magasin de sacs à main appelé le 'Tanneur Fou', les deux participants prenaient leur mal en patience. Intéressée, la seule fille encore en vie en finale furetait dans les rayons, à la recherche de son bonheur, tandis que Tanoo fulminait et exprimait son mécontentement.

« -C'était pas possible de nous laisser attendre dans un endroit plus…je sais pas moi, fun ?!

-Personnellement, je trouve cette boutique fort agréable, déclara la Boo bleutée en prenant un sac à main couleur taupe d'une étagère. Il est plutôt pas mal celui-ci, combien vaut-il ? questionna t-elle à l'adresse d'une vendeuse.

-Il fait 38,60 mais je peux vous le faire à trente pour cent ! C'est l'une de nos promotions qui ont lieu à titre exceptionnel aujourd'hui.

-Je vous le prends dans ce cas ! répondit immédiatement Boonty, ses yeux brillant à la vue de sa nouvelle acquisition.

-Pfff, les filles, je vous jure…

-Dénoterais-je une remarque sexiste dans tes propos, Tanoo ? Pauvre Tania, elle doit se coltiner un rustre pareil… Ça ne doit pas être facile dans la vie de tous les jours, dramatisa la magicienne tout en payant la vendeuse. »

La vendeuse émit un rire sonore, semblable au caquètement d'une poule, ce qui lui valut une grimace de la part du Tanoomba. Il allait riposter quand Topi-Taupe débarqua à l'improviste, devenant le centre d'attention.

« -Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, votre troisième round va bientôt commencer, annonça t-il, une expression stoïque résidant sur sa face.

-Enfin ! l'acclama Tanoo, à qui il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois. J'en avais marre d'attendre avec elle.

-Tu es un être unique, pour ne pas apprécier la présence d'une telle magicienne…

-Tu n'as rien d'une grande magicienne, le seul tour que tu connaisses, c'est la disparition d'objet en tout genre – spécialité pièces de la cagnotte ! la rabroua le garçon sans se retourner. »

Une fois l'échange passé, le petit groupe de trois se retrouva dans la grande galerie ouest du Supermarché Coco. Ils ne firent pas quelques mètres que Topi-Taupe se retourna, très rapide à la détente. La première interrogation de Lays allait leur être posée à leur tour, et ils n'étaient pas très confiants.

 **Tanoo** : Sur les deux rounds précédents, on s'est trompés par deux fois ! Alors même si on s'améliore, rien ne dit que qu'on arrivera à faire un sans faute. Perso, j'avais l'impression que c'était une épreuve impossible qui avait été mise en place pour que la Taupe puisse la saboter.

« -Pour cette première question, si vous répondez Boonty, nous nous enfoncerons dans la galerie est, tandis que si vous répondez Tanoo, nous irons explorer l'allée sud. Êtes-vous prêts ?

-Aussi prêts que l'on puisse l'être pour ce genre d'épreuve, confirma Boonty en levant un sourcil.

-Ouais, réprima ses pensées Tanoo.

-Pour la première question qui a été posée à Lays, elle est la suivante… D'après toi, qui entre Boonty et Tanoo serait plus du genre à se faire emprisonner après avoir commis un vol ?

-Alors en gros, qui serait plus à même de voler entre nous deux, traduisit Tanoo en regardant Boonty. Probablement toi, Boonty ! Tu es une magicienne alors tu as une plutôt bonne dextérité.

-Et pour cette raison ce serait plus logique de partir sur Tanoo, s'opposa la Boo. Après tout, si je suis une experte en tour de passe-passe, pourquoi me ferais-je prendre ? Et pire, pourquoi me ferais-je emprisonner ? Ça n'est pas très logique.

-Parce qu'entre nous deux, tu es clairement celle qui serait la mieux placée pour commettre un vol, donc ça paraît logique de te choisir, expliqua un Tanoo buté.

-TT demande à travers cette question qui aurait plus tendance à se faire prendre, pas qui aurait le plus tendance à voler. Réfléchis un peu.

-C'est toi qui devrais réfléchir, Lays a probablement compris la question comme moi. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à se soucier des détails ! Le vrai sens de la question lui est probablement passé complètement au dessus de la tête ! s'exclama le pilote, défendant ses positions.

-Hé bien… C'est vrai que tu as raison, mais il n'est pas si étourdi que ça. Je pense vraiment qu'il t'a choisi et pas moi.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous presser, mais nous n'allons pas rester ici jusqu'au bout de la nuit, donc si vous pouviez vous concerter et me rendre une réponse rapidement, ça ne serait pas de refus ! se fit entendre le présentateur.

-Nous répondrons Tanoo, valida Boonty sans consulter son partenaire. »

 **Boonty** : Tanoo dénigre toujours les gens et les fait passer pour plus bêtes qu'ils ne le sont vraiment… Si Lays était idiot, ou même Toadico, ils ne se seraient pas rendus aussi loin dans l'aventure. Le bon sens manque cruellement à notre Tanoomba favori.

...

Au fur et à mesure que l'après-midi avançait, la population à l'intérieur du centre commercial ne cessait de croître. La surface entière débordait d'activité, rendant à certains moments la tâche de Tanoo et Boonty difficile, leur présentateur étant rapide et agile. Ils eurent droit à une minute de répit, le temps que l'escalator ne les dépose au premier étage, mais pas plus : Topi-Taupe les attendait avec une nouvelle question.

« -Je déteste les endroits bondés ! geignit un Tanoo râleur, comme il en avait coutume.

-Cesse donc de te plaindre, tes jérémiades sont tout bonnement insupportables ! le sermonna Boonty dont la patience était altérée. Si tu crois que j'aime être bousculée dans tous les sens, tu te trompes !

-Ouais bah tu crois que je le ressens comment ? D'habitude en hélico y'a personne pour entraver mes mouvements. J'ai toujours préféré le ciel à la terre de toute façon !

-Et je vais t'y envoyer si tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer, le menaça Boonty.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que t'es vachement sérieuse !

-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, non ?

-AH-HEM, se racla la gorge Topi-Taupe afin de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient une mission en cours, si vous pouviez garder les disputes de couple pour après les épreuves, ça m'arrangerait, les titilla t-il, une expression joviale gravée sur le visage. »

Les deux joueurs se tournèrent le dos.

« -Bien. La deuxième question que j'ai posée à Lays est la suivante : qui est le plus prêt de ses sous ? Boonty ou Tanoo ? »

 **Lays** : J'ai vraiment eu du mal à répondre… Je veux dire, tous les deux sont… Hmmm… TRES prodigues, surtout quand il s'agit de se payer des exemptions ! En plus ils ne m'ont jamais paru se donner à fond pendant la plupart des épreuves, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

« -Génial, maintenant l'un de nous deux va passer pour un radin !

-Honnêtement, cette question est plutôt directe. Je ne vois pas trop comment on peut l'interpréter d'une autre manière, se rendit compte Boonty, ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir se souvenir si nous avons fait des commentaires pouvant laisser croire à Lays que nous étions pingres…

-Heu, cool. Ça fait juste deux semaines qu'on est là, alors s'il faut nous souvenir de nos moindres faits et gestes… Ah mais attends ! Je pense que c'est ça ! Plutôt que des paroles, il va sûrement juger aux actions ! Pendant notre round, il se basait principalement sur des événements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt dans le jeu pour donner ses réponses, donc peut-être qu'il va utiliser la même stratégie ! s'écria le Tanoomba, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

-Peut-être, mais une fois encore, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait déterminer qui il a pu choisir… »

Tanoo leva un sourcil inquisiteur, une expression confuse sur le visage.

 **Tanoo** : Rien ne devrait plus m'étonner avec cette magicienne, mais oublier un événement qui a fait polémique et qui la concernait en plus se raccorder directement à la question, c'était fort ! Enfin, si toutefois c'était vraiment un oubli.

« -Quand on devait organiser la fête, c'est toi qui as proposé de donner nos propres objets, se rappela Tanoo alors que Boonty mettait la main à la bouche, se remémorant ces événements elle aussi. Du coup, puisque tu t'es montrée généreuse avec tes propres affaires et que c'est quelque chose dont nous sommes tous les trois au courant, je pense qu'il s'est basé là-dessus pour répondre. En plus, si je me souviens bien c'est toi aussi qui as donné une exemption à Jenna, et tu avais aussi refusé de prendre l'objet que Mélindra nous avait passé pendant la vente aux enchères !

-Ce qui ferait de toi le pingre, conclut Boonty.

-Oui, donc on va choisir Tanoo, TT, confirma le Tanoomba à la teinte orangée au présentateur.

-Très bien ! Suivez-moi donc, pour entendre la dernière question de l'épreuve ! s'exclama Topi-Taupe en gravissant un nouvel escalator. »

...

Désormais au deuxième étage du Supermarché Coco, les candidats avaient une vue presque panoramique de l'ensemble. Plus ils montaient, et plus il faisait chaud, cependant pour le bien de leur mission, ils devaient persévérer et découvrir la localisation du dinosaure bleuté. Heureusement pour Boonty et Tanoo, ils étaient désormais arrivés au bout de leur peine.

Posté devant les toilettes du deuxième étage, Topi-Taupe se dressait fièrement tel un rempart devant la Boo et le Tanoomba toujours en lice.

 **Boonty** : Quel mauvais goût… La production aurait pu trouver une dernière destination un peu plus intéressante !

« -Nous voilà arrivés, commença Topi-Taupe, un sourire en coin affiché sur le visage. Selon vous, Lays est caché derrière l'une de ces deux dernières portes…

-Ouais enfin… Selon, nous, c'est vite dit !

-Tu m'as compris, Tanoo, rétorqua le présentateur. Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la dernière question à laquelle votre ami a dû répondre : pour toi, qui seras le moins regretté après sa mort ? Boonty ou Tanoo ? Si vous choisissez Boonty, vous ouvrirez la porte des toilettes des hommes. Si vous sélectionnez Tanoo, vous ouvrirez la porte des toilettes des femmes. Faites votre choix !

-Heu, ça aurait pas été plus logique d'attribuer les réponses inverses aux portes ? s'enquit Tanoo, circonspect.

-Cette question… Il ne faut pas être sensible pour y répondre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, déclara une Boonty a l'air pincé, les bras croisés.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de répondre Tanoo sur celle-ci, déjà que ça fait deux fois qu'on part sur mon cas pour les réponses négatives…

-Il n'y a aucune raison de croire que c'est ce que Lays pense réellement de nous, lui rappela Boonty. En vérité, si on partait d'un point de vue strictement numéraire, normalement c'est toi qu'il aurait choisi puisque tu es plus jeune et as rencontré moins de personnes que moi au cours de ta vie.

-Ouais, c'est bof comme justification, grommela un Tanoomba insatisfait. Tu n'as pas mieux ? Moi je t'aurais choisie tout simplement parce que comme tu es une Boo, donc un fantôme, tu serais moins regrettée.

-Ha ha ha ! Boonty s'esclaffa en lui jetant un regard amusé. Les Boo et les fantômes sont deux espèces totalement différentes ! rit-elle de bon cœur devant l'air surpris de son camarade.

-Et si Lays ne le savait pas ?

-Tu marques un point, mais ça fait désormais égalité…

-Huh… Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je pense pas prétendre savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Lays, mais il est plutôt du genre à choisir la solution de facilité, non ? énonça soudainement Tanoo, après une minute de réflexion.

-Oui. Du moins, c'est mon avis.

-Et comme il n'aime pas faire de mal au genre et que c'est un pacifiste… S'il avait pu décider autrement, il l'aurait fait.

-J'imagine que oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ? l'interrogea une Boonty quelque peu décontenancée.

-Tu ne vois pas la réponse en face de toi ? sourit Tanoo en se dirigeant vers l'une des deux portes. Sésame, ouvre-toi ! s'écria t-il en poussant l'une d'elles à la volée. »

Sans crier gare, ni autre chose, Tanoo avait sélectionné Boonty comme réponse, et de ce fait il avait poussé la porte des toilettes réservées aux hommes. Quelques secondes plus tard, un dinosaure bleu foncé sortit, l'allure guillerette.

-Oui ! Vous avez réussi ! se réjouit Lays en retrouvant ses deux camarades et fêtant un round rondement mené.

-C'était pas de la tare mais oui, on a réussi ! se vanta le Tanoomba, torse bombé.

-Félicitations ! les congratula le présentateur qui s'était fait discret lors des délibérations entre les candidats. Vous avez découvert où se terrait Lays ! Passons en revue les réponses de ce dernier, voulez-vous ?

-Okay ! Pour la première question, je devais choisir qui serait le plus à même de se faire emprisonner pour vol, c'est ça ?

-Oui, et tu as répondu Tanoo, souligna Boonty.

-Ben je me suis dit qu'entre une magicienne pro des tours de passe-passe et un pilote d'hélicoptère, si l'un de vous devait se faire repérer, ça serait sûrement Tanoo ! justifia Lays.

-Et qui aurait le plus tendance à commettre un vol entre moi et Boonty alors ?

-Oh ? Désolé Tanoo, c'est le jeu des trois questions, pas des quatre questions ! répondit joyeusement le Yoshi bleu marine, esquivant adroitement la question.

-Pour la deuxième question, reprit Topi-Taupe, une carte à la main, Lays devait me donner le nom de la personne qu'il pensait la plus avare... »

Lays se mit à pouffer de rire, sidérant ses deux alliés.

« -Désolé, je repensais à quelque chose, s'excusa t-il en essuyant une larme. Personnellement, je n'ai pas remarqué d'avarice chez vous deux, donc j'ai pris le contre-pied de la question ! Plutôt que de trouver qui était le plus avare, j'ai cherché qui était le plus généreux, et je me suis souvenu que Boonty avait suggéré de mettre aux enchères nos propres possessions pendant la fête de l'Île Delfino !

-C'était un moyen détourné astucieux, opina Boonty, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-Heureusement, on a pensé à la même chose ! Sauvés par ta personnalité !

-Et finalement, en dernier lieu, tu devais sélectionné qui serait le moins regretté après sa mort entre Tanoo et Boonty. Ton choix s'est porté sur cette dernière, des explications ?

-J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée de choisir l'un de vous deux, mais heureusement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais m'a permis de ne pas avoir à choisir quoique ce soit. J'ai choisi Boonty car ça m'amènerait dans les toilettes des garçons, ce qui me paraissait plus logique.

-Comme quoi ma méthode de tout à l'heure n'était pas si débile que ça ! remarqua fièrement le polite d'hélicoptère.

-En tout cas, vous avez ajouté la somme de huit mille pièces à votre cagnotte ! C'est peu, mais les petits ruisseaux font les grandes rivières, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 8 000  
Cagnotte de l'équipe : **244 000**

Les joueurs se lancèrent des regards victorieux, ils n'avaient pas été totalement défaits par la Taupe : un rayon d'espoir subsistait malgré l'individu orageux qui rôdait tel un nuage chargé sur le point de déverser sa colère.

« -Cependant... Oh, j'imagine ne plus avoir à mentionner que la Taupe était en service une fois encore. Après tout, à ce stade de l'aventure vous devriez déjà vous en douter, n'est-ce pas ? révéla le présentateur mystérieusement.

-TT et son goût prononcé pour les annonces théâtrales...

-Chacun sa spécialité ! répliqua le présentateur sur un ton amical. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez quartier libre jusque ce soir ! Je reviendrai vous chercher vers dix-neuf heures, puis nous repartirons pour notre hôtel...

-L'Hôtel Sirena, j'espère ? ne put s'empêcher de lancer Boonty. J'aimerais éviter de passer une autre nuit à l'hôtel du Port Ricco, c'était un vrai supplice !

-Bien sûr ! Sachez cependant que votre nuit ne sera pas de tout repos...j'espère que vous êtes prêts à donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes car l'heure de la dernière épreuve arrive à grands pas ! s'exclama solennellement Topi-Taupe, la ferveur de son annonce quelque peu diminuée par le cadre environnant.

-Notre dernière épreuve ! s'écria Tanoo, surpris. Mince, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que ça arrive si tôt !

-C'est vrai que ça fait comme un choc, acquiesça Lays timidement. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...

-Une fin heureuse dans notre cas, je l'espère, termina Boonty alors que le présentateur s'éloignait. Les garçons, cela vous dirait-il de rester ensemble cet après-midi ? C'est notre dernière chance de profiter de ces vacances ensoleillées, loin du stress de la compétition.

-Car demain, tout se termine, dit Tanoo, un peu mélancolique.

-Ne dis pas ça ! C'est avant tout un tout nouveau début qui s'annonce ! s'enjoua le dinosaure, avançant de quelques pas. Bon, vous venez ? »

Le trio de finalistes passa le reste de son après-midi à visiter les diverses échoppes qui clairsemaient la surface commerciale du Supermarché Coco, sachant très bien que seuls deux d'entre eux pourraient obtenir la cagnotte finale, qui était presque à portée de main.

La troisième individu, quant à lui, imaginait déjà de multiples plans retors afin de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses partenaires une dernière fois... Cette personne allait bientôt être libérée de l'étreinte dont elle était aussi victime.

La Taupe allait bientôt pouvoir sortir de son terrier et se dévoiler au grand jour.


	36. Navigation Naturelle

_Précédemment dans la Taupe, Boonty, Lays et Tanoo participaient au jeu des trois questions, lors duquel deux candidats devaient deviner quelles réponses avait donné le troisième isolé à une série de trois interrogations osées. Tanoo et Lays avaient échoué lors du premier round, tout comme Boonty et Lays lorsqu'ils devaient deviner les réponses données par Tanoo. Cependant, au final, l'équipe parvint à ajouter huit mille pièces à la cagnotte quand Boonty et Tanoo réussirent à identifier correctement les trois réponses de Lays. Désormais riches de huit mille pièces supplémentaires, les candidats allaient désormais donner le meilleur d'eux même, après avoir bénéficié d'un bon sommeil réparateur, pour remporter l'ultime challenge, un véritable défi qui mettrait à contribution chacune de leurs aptitudes._

Prénom : Lays  
Nom : Terryns  
Date de Naissance : 02/03  
Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Boonty  
Nom : Ghoste  
Date de naissance : 27/02  
Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo  
Nom : Kie  
Date de naissance : 17/01  
Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

36 : **Navigation Naturelle**

« -Bon bah, c'est parti pour cette ultime journée ! lança Tanoo à l'adresse des deux autres, déjà installés comme à leur habitude à la table de l'hôtel Sirena.

-Je pense qu'elle va nous réserver pas mal de surprises... J'ai hâte ! dit Lays avec engouement avant d'enfourner un croissant dans sa bouche.

-Topi-Taupe ne nous rendrait jamais la vie facile, il doit d'ores et déjà se frotter les mains à l'idée de nous donner du fil à en retordre, supposa Boonty, elle aussi très motivée par la dernière épreuve. »

Les trois finalistes s'étaient levés relativement tôt contrairement aux journées précédentes. A la fois excités par ce qui les attendait, mais aussi apeurés par le dernier obstacle qui les séparaient de la victoire ou de la fin d'une aventure inouïe et extraordinaire, ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver le sommeil le soir, et avaient ainsi passé une assez mauvaise nuit. Cependant, le simple fait de se retrouver à trois autour d'une table qui avait par le passé accueilli le quadruple de ce qu'il restait les avait revigoré. L'absence des autres compétiteurs leur avait laissé une saveur douce-amère en bouche. Une amertume provoquée par la perte de personnes qu'ils considéraient comme leurs amis ou alliés, peu à peu remplacée par une saveur acidulée naissant du fait qu'ils étaient toujours en lice dans le jeu télévisé.

 **Lays** : Aujourd'hui, pas de quartier ! C'est vraiment le moment de se donner à fond et de ne pas faire de fleur à ses adversaires. C'est bientôt la dernière ligne droite, l'arrivée approche à grands pas et je compte bien franchir la ligne d'arrivée en première position ! C'est pas l'heure de se relâcher !

 **Boonty** : Au cours de cette aventure, j'ai dû user de nombreux stratagèmes, certains déloyaux, d'autres mesquins, mais tout ceci avait pour but de me propulser vers les derniers épisodes de ce jeu. Au point ou j'en suis, j'ai légitimement le moyen de remporter la victoire et c'est une chance que je vais saisir !

 **Tanoo** : Les autres n'arrêtaient pas de dire que j'étais fourbe et tout, mais devinez quoi ? La Taupe l'était beaucoup plus que moi ! Ce soir, ça sera la fin de son règne, et c'est moi qui parviendrai à avoir sa tête sur un plateau. J'espère que la prime en vaut la chandelle, je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour parvenir à mes objectifs !

« -C'est la fin, mais j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer, avoua Tanoo à ses deux opposants. Quand je pense qu'il y a peu, Pitt et tous les autres étaient assis avec nous à cette table. Quand on y repense, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que Lara a quitté notre petite troupe, pas vrai ?

-Nous sommes au jour vingt, et Lara est partie au deuxième jour... Ça fait deux semaines et demie, calcula Boonty tout en replaçant l'une de ses mèches blondes. Mais malgré tout, c'est comme si Jenna était partie depuis longtemps !

-Oui ! C'est ce que je me disais cette nuit ! approuva le couturier en acquiesçant de manière vive. Et pourtant elle est partie quand ? Il n'y a même pas deux jours ! s'exclama t-il en faisant tourner un porte-clé en forme d'épée rose parsemée de lignes bleues éclatantes du bout de son index.

-Ah ! Je savais que j'étais pas le seul qui n'arrivait pas à trouver sommeil ! pointa du doigt Tanoo l'air goguenard, un pendentif à caractère dauphinois posé sur le torse.

-Je vois que nous avons tous ramené notre porte-bonheur, remarqua la magicienne, faisant apparaître une bague aux motifs triangulaires sur son doigt.

-Bah ouais, faut mettre toutes les chances de son côté vu ce qu'a en stock ce tordu de TT !

Je me demande vraiment quel genre d'épreuve on va devoir affronter, trépigna d'impatience Lays, balançant ses pieds.

-Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, lui rappela une Boonty peinant à garder son calme elle aussi. Qui sait, notre présentateur favori attend peut-être derrière la porte que l'un de nous fasse un tel commentaire pour faire son entrée ?

-Le connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas venant de lui ! rit Tanoo de bon cœur, jetant un léger regard en coin vers la porte de la salle principale. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Topi-Taupe un peu dépité qui fit son apparition, provoquant l'hilarité générale des trois survivants attablés. La mine boudeuse, le taupe marron se traîna jusqu'à leur table.

« -Bonjour à tous, mes finalistes favoris ! Je ne vous remercie pas d'avoir gâché mon plaisir, lâcha t-il à l'adresse de Tanoo en plaisantant.

-Tout le plaisir était pour nous, répondit le Yoshi bleu foncé sur le même ton.

-Il fallait bien qu'on s'adapte un jour et mette ta stratégie à nu, renchérit une Boonty ravie en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-La stratégie de TT, c'est un peu comme l'identité de la Taupe...en moins bien caché ! »

Le groupe partagea un second moment de liesse aux dépens du présentateur, avant de se ressaisir promptement. Si Topi-Taupe était présent, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : qu'ils allaient bientôt embarquer pour leur dernier périple.

« -C'est non sans grande fierté que je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui. Vous êtes désormais des joueurs aguerris, ayant bravé de nombreux obstacles afin de vous dresser devant moi aujourd'hui, vrombit la voix de Topi-Taupe, prenant une intensité que les candidats n'avaient jamais entendue par le passé. Vous vous tenez devant moi après neuf exécutions, et ce soir vous répondre pour la dernière fois à un questionnaire portant sur l'identité de la Taupe...

La Taupe, cet intrus qui se camoufle et prétend être un participant comme les autres... Ce soir, l'identifier sera capital pour espérer remporter cette compétition. Vous avez travaillé dur tout au long de ce jeu pour répondre à une seule question, et c'est ce questionnaire qui déterminera si vos efforts ont payé ou nous... Alors...qui est la Taupe ? »

Les participants restèrent muets, comme captivés par la voix de leur présentateur.

« -J'ai devant moi trois candidats au poste, et je pense qu'il y a matière à accuser chacun d'entre vous...mais en réalité, il n'y a qu'une seule bonne réponse. Avez-vous percé le mystère entourant la Taupe dans un voile de mensonges et tromperies ? Avez-vous découvert qui était l'auteur de cette Trahison Tropicale ? s'adressa le présentateur directement à la caméra avant de se tourner vers les trois autres.

Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais avant même de pouvoir répondre à la plus importante des questions de cette compétition, il vous reste une mission... Ce dernier défi vaut la coquette somme de soixante mille pièces, c'est donc le plus gros montant pour lequel vous aurez pu jouer au cours de cette compétition. Si vous le remportez, votre cagnotte dépassera officiellement la barre des trois cent mille pièces.

La Taupe aura prédit nos horizons futurs, jusqu'à maintenant elle était toujours au courant de tout... Mais même si elle pouvait façonner l'avenir à sa guise, son pouvoir n'est rien face à celui des deux derniers véritables joueurs. Au fur et à mesure que la fin approche, son pouvoir s'en voit diminué. Faites bon usage de cette faiblesse, car la Taupe ne pourra plus rien prédire...lorsque plus rien ne pourra l'être, finit énigmatiquement le présentateur, laissant trois compétiteurs estomaqués devant une telle tirade. »

 **Boonty** : Rien que le fait d'entendre Topi-Taupe s'élancer dans de telles élucubrations était indicateur du fait que nous n'en avions plus pour très longtemps dans ce jeu. Se l'imaginer, c'est une chose. Une fois prononcé par Topi-Taupe, cela devient comme un fait indéniable et irréfragable.

« -A treize heures, votre défi commencera pour de bon. Je vous conseille de bien vous préparer, cette épreuve sera sans aucun doute beaucoup plus longue que celles auxquelles vous avez participé jusqu'à présent. Attendez sur le perron de l'hôtel à cette heure et le chemin vous sera dévoilé. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, je compte sur vous pour triompher des embûches qui parsèmeront votre route ! »

Suite à ces paroles, le présentateur s'éclipsa sans prononcer quel qu'autre mot, laissant trois participants ébahis dans son sillon. Bouche bées, ils n'eurent pas d'autre réaction que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant au moins deux minutes, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne manifestât son courage et brisât la glace.

« -Ça...s'est fait. »

...

Peu de temps avant le début de l'épreuve, les trois joueurs se retrouvèrent dans le salon, pour discuter une dernière fois paisiblement, une sorte de calme tranquille précédant leur tempétueuse dernière épreuve.

 **Tanoo** : On s'était tous les trois dits qu'après la dernière épreuve on n'aurait plus vraiment l'occasion de se parler parce qu'on serait trop obnubilés par le quiz final pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Du coup on s'est réservé un peu de temps comme ça entre nous.

« -Quelqu'un veut du café ? demanda Lays à ses deux compagnons, en route pour la cuisine.

-Un thé ne serait pas de refus, mais je ne suis pas très fan du café, répondit Boonty.

-Je veux bien un café aussi, acquiesça Tanoo. Histoire de me motiver avant que tout ne se finisse.

-Okay, j'y vais alors ! »

Le dinosaure s'élança de vive allure en direction de la cuisine afin de préparer les boissons chaudes, laissant Tanoo et Boonty seuls dans le salon. Le silence était palpable.

« -Ça va faire bizarre quand tout sera terminé. Je veux dire, j'étais pas mal habitué à me lever puis à participer à un challenge dans l'après-midi. On va drôlement changer de rythme !

-Il est vrai que nous ne pourrons plus vraiment faire ce que nous voulons non plus... Mais reprendre le travail devrait nous faire du bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Huh... On peut pas vraiment dire qu'on a flemmardé non plus pendant ce jeu ! Identifier la Taupe, c'est pas de tout repos ! Encore moins dans un casting plein de menteurs.

-Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme du jeu, pointa du doigt Boonty en examinant sa longue chevelure blonde. Et puis, ce dernier n'est pas encore terminé. C'est peut-être la dernière ligne droite, mais il nous reste encore un adversaire de taille à affronter.

-Le questionnaire final... J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur non plus. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lays revint dans le salon, portant sur un plateau les tasses des finalistes. Il le posa sur la table et distribua chaque boisson à son propriétaire, en prenant bien soin de placer la sucrière et le lait au centre.

« -Vous parliez de quoi ? les interrogea t-il en souriant.

-Du quiz ultime, certifia succinctement Tanoo en portant sa tasse à la bouche. C'est un café noir comme je les aime !

-Personnellement je préfère amplement quand ça a un petit goût sucré ! témoigna Lays en plaçant deux morceaux de sucre dans son café, faisant grincer des dents Tanoo qui le regardait faire. Et sinon, je pense que le quiz final fera plus de dix questions ! Ça paraîtrait logique, surtout s'il doit porter sur notre aventure entière.

-Je dirais même que c'est plus que probable, approuva Boonty. »

 **Boonty** : C'était à la fois curieux et singulier... Personne ne semblait se soucier de la dernière épreuve, comme si elle n'importait que très peu face au questionnaire final. Tout le monde était appréhensif, car c'était ce qui nous séparait de nos vies réelles.

« -Vous avez déjà préparé vos valises, vous ? s'enquit Lays. Parce que mes affaires sont encore étalées un peu partout, j'ai peur de perdre trop de temps à ranger.

-Les miennes forment un tas dans ma valise, leva les yeux au ciel le Tanoomba orangé. De toute manière vu que c'est la dernière fois qu'on utilise nos affaires, autant les ranger quand on sera chez nous.

-Oh, ça me fait penser à quelque chose ! Vous avez prévu une tenue particulière pour le dernier questionnaire ? J'ai bien une parure pour marquer l'événement mais je ne sais pas si je mets le tailleur que m'a offert ma sœur...

-Moi, je vais mettre un costume ! Mais pas de cravate, je trouve que le nœud papillon fait plus unique ! sourit le dinosaure bleu foncé.

-J'ai bien une tenue un peu plus habillée, mais ça ne sera pas très solennel. Vous me connaissez bien de toute façon, c'est pas mon genre, leur dit Tanoo en sirotant son café.

-J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en costume cravate, s'exprima immédiatement Lays.

-Et moi donc ! le titilla Boonty.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle, je me bidonne de rire, rétorqua le Tanoomba orange dont la voix empestait le sarcasme. »

 **Lays** : Aaah... Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de savoir que plus jamais nous ne partagerons de tels moments... Une fois cette aventure terminée, même si nous nous retrouvons, ce ne sera pas la même chose. Pas le même contexte, pas la même situation.

...

Une dizaine de minutes suite à leur conversation autour d'une boisson chaude, les trois compétiteurs encore en lice sortirent de leur hôtel, chacun d'entre eux déterminés à en découdre une dernière fois...cependant, la Taupe comptait bien ressurgir et semer le trouble dans leurs rangs.

Tenant la porte ouverte pour ses deux coéquipiers dans un geste de galanterie, le couturier rejoignit Boonty et Tanoo en dehors de l'hôtel Delfino. Devant eux, le sempiternel soleil couchant baignait la plage de sa lueur orangée, les invitant à profiter du paysage une fois de plus. Cependant, les candidats ne se laissèrent pas tenter.

 **Tanoo** : C'est le dernier challenge, aucune raison de le foirer quand on est si prêts du but ! Topi-Taupe nous a dit qu'il valait soixante mille pièces en plus ! Si on le gagne, ça renflouera notre cagnotte, surtout après les multiples sabotages commis par la Taupe tout au long du jeu.

« -Ben ? Topi-Taupe n'est pas là ? se demanda le Yoshi en examinant ses alentours après quelques minutes d'attente.

-Curieusement, on dirait que non, hésita Boonty en avançant de quelques pas.

-Il avait pourtant bien dit treize heures, non ? Je crois que si, n'attendit pas de réponse le Tanoomba à la queue de Tanooki. Il a aussi dit que le chemin nous serait dévoilé...

-Il est treize heures une, remarqua Lays en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre de Tanoo. On n'aurait quand même pas perdu déjà l'épreuve, non ?

-Non, je suis sûr et certain qu'on est sortis avant l'heure en question, rétorqua Tanoo.

-Oui bah, je veux bien te croire moi ! Mais le problème c'est que le chemin était censé nous être dévoilés à treize heures dès qu'on serait sur le perron, et on a suivi les instructions à ce que je sache ! rappela Lays.

-Mais oui ! Lays, c'est exactement ça ! Nous devons tous les trois nous tenir sur le perron ! s'enthousiasma Boonty qui avait écouté leur conversation de loin.

-Tu penses ? questionna Lays l'air dubitatif tout en reculant d'un pas afin de se positionner sur le perron.

-J'en suis presque convaincue. N'oubliez pas que Topi-Taupe s'est toujours montré très spécifique au niveau des mots qu'il emploie... »

Une fois tous les trois situés à l'entrée de l'hôtel, une feuille de papier tomba sur la tête de Tanoo. Grommelant, le Tanoomba la saisit d'un vif geste de la main et la lut à voix haute, permettant à ses compagnons d'en connaître le contenu.

« -'Chers Finalistes' – ça vient de Topi-Taupe, s'interrompit Tanoo avant de reprendre sa lecture, 'vous allez désormais participer à votre dernière épreuve. Si vous avez reçu cette lettre, cela signifie que vous avez correctement identifié la première étape de cet ultime défi, appelé 'Dernier Pèlerinage'. Vous avez très exactement deux heures afin de découvrir où je me terre en suivant une série d'indices qui vous amènera à ma localisation. Au cours de votre aventure, vous devrez participer à des mini-challenges les réussir vous permettra d'ajouter du temps à votre chronomètre, tandis qu'échouer vous fera perdre quelques précieuses minutes. Quel que soit le résultat, à la fin du mini-challenge, vous obtiendrez un nouvel indice qu'il vous faudra suivre. Vous répéterez ceci jusqu'à me trouver...ou jusqu'à ce que le temps qui peut vous être imparti soit écoulé. Bonne chance à vous.' »

Les candidats furent sans mot pendant un moment, puis Boonty prit la parole.

« -Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre ! Tanoo, dis-nous quel est notre premier indice, le somma Boonty, les yeux pétillant de vitalité.

-Ben, tu vas rire ! Je n'en vois pas ! s'exclama Tanoo en relisant pour la troisième fois de suite les instructions.

-Hum... Si je peux me permettre... »

Le couturier prit le papier des mains de Tanoo et le retourna.

« -La volte-face cachée ! se réjouit-il alors que Boonty lançait un regard empli d'empathie au Tanoomba.

-Pfff, ouais bon, ça va hein, lança t-il à l'adresse de la blonde, vexé. 'Un léger retour dans le temps éclairera vos premiers pas.'. Nous voilà bien avancés ! »

 **Tanoo** : L'épreuve en elle-même paraissait intéressante, mais super vague ! Je me contenais mais même avec ça je n'étais pas sûr qu'on puisse la réussir.

 **Boonty** : Le meilleur moyen de sabotage de la Taupe était de nous faire perdre du temps, et devinez la première chose qu'avait faite Tanoo...?

« -Un retour dans le temps... ? Remonter le temps ? répéta Lays, complètement hors de son élément. Il faut trouver un endroit qui nous permet de revenir dans le passé ?

-Hmmm... C'est peut-être un peu plus littéral que cela, offrit Boonty en prenant l'indice des mains de Tanoo. C'est un léger retour dans le temps, donc peut-être que cela nous demande tout simplement de revenir en arrière, dans le sens littéral du terme ? Auquel cas il nous faudrait revenir dans l'hôtel.

-Mais on le trouverait où dans- »

Tanoo n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la réponse se manifestait déjà devant lui, sous l'apparence d'un totem à l'effigie d'un Boo. A son sommet, une lampe brillait, révélant une feuille de papier à ses pieds.

« -Qui se charge d'aller la chercher ? questionna Boonty en inspectant ses ongles, clairement peu intéressée à l'idée.

-Laissez-moi faire ! »

 **Lays** : Je suis peut-être pas aussi intelligent que Boonty, mais j'ai mon propre panel de capacités ! Le tout est d'en faire bon usage !

...

Temps Restant : 105 minutes.

Lays s'élança du haut du deuxième étage et sauta vers le totem. Il l'agrippa fermement afin de ne pas tomber puis détacha la feuille de papier qu'il laissa virevolter en direction du sol. Immédiatement, Boonty paniqua.

« -Non ! Ne la laissez pas tomber dans l'eau !

-Oh mince ! cria Tanoo qui lui aussi était situé près de l'entrée. »

Heureusement pour eux, l'avertissement de Boonty alerta Lays de son erreur, et le Yoshi rattrapa la feuille grâce à sa langue extensible. Il descendit lentement du totem puis rejoignit ses alliés.

« -Désolé ! Je n'ai pas pensé à l'eau qu'il y avait par terre, s'excusa t-il immédiatement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Par contre, si tu pouvais lire l'indice...

-Okay ! 'Félicitations, mais ce n'est que le début... Un autre retour dans le temps, beaucoup plus conséquent, devait vous porter chance.'

-Cette fois-ci, pas la peine de revenir en arrière. Je pense plus qu'il faut penser à un événement passé, leur expliqua Boonty.

-Porte chance... Un rapport avec nos porte-bonheurs ?

-Non, moi je pense à un autre endroit ! réfuta Tanoo en se précipitant vers l'une des portes de l'hôtel, celle qui abritait le casino. La seule épreuve de chance qui a ponctué notre parcours s'est déroulée ici ! »

Boonty et Lays lui donnèrent chasse, courant eux aussi vers le casino de l'hôtel. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils remarquèrent un tuyau warp vert qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu par le passé, cependant ce dernier était protégé par une grille métallique, les empêchant de l'emprunter.

« -La marche à suivre me paraît évidente, mais comment on fait pour y aller ? On n'a aucune indication ! s'offusqua Tanoo, lançant un regard méprisant à la grille.

-L'indice parlait de chance, non ? Quand on me parle de chance, le premier nombre qui me vient en tête est sept cent soixante-dix sept... Et c'est le même nombre qu'on peut obtenir au jackpot ! les héla Lays, situé prêt d'une machine à sous gigantesque.

-Fort possible, acquiesça Boonty qui se dirigeait vers son partenaire, quand on attention fut interpellée par un post-it collé sur le côté de l'appareil. Voyons voir, qu'avons-nous là... »

 **Lays** : Boonty trouvait quasiment tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre puisque seule la Taupe est au courant de tout dans cette compétition, et qu'elle avait l'air vraiment trop informée. Du coup je me demandais si elle n'essayait pas de brouiller les pistes en ayant l'air d'une joueuse donnant le meilleur d'elle-même...

« -'Participez au jeu phare de l'Île Delfino à l'unisson !' récita la blonde de vive voix.

-Oh, je sais ce qu'est le jeu phare ! C'est celui où on doit casser des caisses en sautant dessus avec une attaque rodéo ! s'écria Lays.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu vois des caisses quelque part, toi ? »

Ignorant Tanoo, Lays effectua une charge au sol. Une fois de retour sur le sol, il massa son derrière.

« -Ça n'est pas très plaisant...

-Sans blague ! s'excita Tanoo. C'était même complètement stupi- »

Un petit jingle se fit entendre et les slots commencèrent à tourner d'eux-mêmes. Lays lança un regard triomphal à Tanoo, les mains sur les hanches, tandis que le Tanoomba ignora ce dernier et arrêta chacun des trois rouleaux sur un sept de manière experte, à la grand surprise des deux autres.

« -Ça vous surprend ? Pas vraiment étonnant qu'un pilote d'hélicoptère ait à la fois des bons réflexes et une bonne acuité visuelle ! se lança des fleurs le Tanoomba.

-Mais il faut croire qu'il n'est pas doté d'un intellect à toute épreuve, gloussa Boonty en indiquant le tuyau warp avec ses yeux.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas ouvert ? l'interrogea Lays, confus.

-A l'unisson, déclara Boonty. Ça veut dire d'un coup, tous ensemble. Nous sommes censés arrêter les symboles d'un coup en exécutant à l'unisson une charge au sol. Vous comprenez ? »

Après une seconde attaque rodéo de Lays, les slots recommencèrent à tourner. Les trois participants hochèrent la tête et comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de s'élancer dans les airs et de retomber avec force sur les panneaux brillants qui contrôlaient la machine. Une petite musique de victoire retentit et des confettis plurent du plafond, mais les compétiteurs n'en avaient que faire. D'un commun accord, ils se ruèrent vers le tuyau, en direction d'un territoire inconnu.

...

Temps Restant : 92 minutes.

« -GWAHAHAHA ! résonna le rire d'un être fantomatique arborant une couronne sertie de rubis, sonnant légèrement les participants à leur arrivée dans l'endroit psychédélique. Hin hin hin... Vous voir tous les trois ainsi me rappelle légèrement une autre aventure à laquelle j'ai participé il y a quelques années... »

Situés sur une plateforme ronde s'apparentant à une roulette, les trois participants ne purent s'empêcher de s'interroger quant aux propos tenus par le Roi Boo, avec lequel ils n'étaient pas très familiers.

« -Bah, trêve de bavardages ! Topi-Taupe m'a demandé de lui rendre un service, et je compte bien mener à bien ma mission... Et j'espère que c'est aussi votre cas !

-Serait-ce l'une des mini-missions qu'a mentionnée Topi-Taupe ? questionna Boonty à l'adresse de son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Exactement ! Votre but est de me battre ! Deux d'entre vous devront se dépenser physiquement et m'assaillir à l'aide de fruits, tandis que ce sera le but du troisième de faire apparaître les fruits grâce à un tarot magique ! Si vous réussissez, j'ajouterai quinze minutes à votre chronomètre !

-Le tarot, c'est plus pour Boonty, statua Lays sans en conférer avec ses alliés.

-Ce fantôme va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! tonna Tanoo, les manches retroussées. »

Alors que Lays et Tanoo se préparaient à assaillir le Roi Boo, Boonty fut menée à une table à laquelle était assisse une gouvernante vêtue d'une robe jaune à pois blancs.

« -Mimimimimi ! Tu es mon adversaire pour ce round ? J'espère que tu représenteras un minimum de défi. C'est que j'aime bien mériter mon salaire, tu vois...

-Ce devrait être le cas, puisque je suis une finaliste, argumenta Boonty.

-Aligne trois des symboles pour qu'apparaisse sur le champ de bataille le fruit de ton choix ! Bien sûr, je vais moi aussi participer pour te poser problème... J'invoquerai mes sbires sur le terrain si j'arrive à aligner trois symboles similaires ! »

Peu de temps après, la bataille était engagée. Mimic agitait ses bras avec une alacrité déconcertante, comme si elle était habituée à en mouvoir plus de deux d'un coup, tandis que Boonty avait du mal à suivre de rythme. De ce fait, peu de fruits apparaissaient sur le terrain tandis que Lays et Tanoo devaient éviter des ennemis dont le seul but était d'entraver leurs mouvements.

Après deux minutes d'affrontement, Lays s'empara d'un ananas qu'il lança de toute ses forces vers le Roi Boo, mais celui-ci se contenta de le gober, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« -Miam ! Dois-je vous rappeler que votre but n'est pas de me nourrir ? se moqua t-il mesquinement.

-Comment on est censés le battre ? s'indigna Tanoo en shootant dans un Durian qui finit dans le gosier de l'être royal. Aucun de nos assauts ne fonctionne !

-Ack ! couina Lays, acculé par de nombreux ennemis. Aucune idée, peut-être quelque chose à quoi il est allergique ?

-Peut-être une noix de coco ? suggéra Boonty en tentant de trouver trois symboles similaires. »

Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute au chronomètre, Boonty remarqua quelque chose dans la manière de jouer de Mimic. Un sourire aux lèvres, la Boo hocha la tête, un nouveau plan germant dans sa tête.

 **Boonty** : Mimic ne faisait pas comme moi et n'alignait pas simplement trois fruits... Non, elle visait constamment le piment, c'est à partir de ça que j'ai compris qu'il occupait un rôle primordial dans cette mission.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la fillette, Boonty aligna trois piments et en fit apparaître un sur le terrain. Elle observa le Roi Boo et remarqua qu'il regardait le piment avec appréhension.

« -Lays ! Tanoo ! Lancez-lui le piment, c'est sa faiblesse ! s'écria t-elle, choquant Mimic.

-Comment tu as devi- Oups !

-Mimic ! rugit le Roi Boo, désormais percé à jour.

-Disons juste que je te rends la monnaie de la pièce, nous sommes à égalité maintenant ! Mimimimi... »

Tanoo manœuvra autour d'un Goomba dont le seul but semblait être de le charger puis se jeta sur le piment qu'il lança dans la bouche du Roi Boo. L'être éthéré siffla de douleur et frotta sa langue contre le sol dans le seul but d'apaiser sa douleur.

« -Il a l'air d'avoir mal, mais c'est tout ! commenta Tanoo.

-On a oublié quelque chose ? s'enquit Lays, une poire en main.

-Lance-lui, Lays !

-Um... Okay ? »

Le dinosaure lança la poire de toutes ses forces et le fruit s'écrasa sur le front du Roi Boo qui gémit de douleur.

« -Je capitule ! se lamenta le fantôme en feulant. Dix minutes sont ajoutées à votre chronomètre, et votre prochaine destination est les docks de la Plage Sirena. Maintenant, disparaissez ! gronda t-il en lançant un regard noir à son assistante qui se limait les ongles.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? sourit-il d'un air angélique. »

...

Temps Restant : 90 minutes.

Malgré leur victoire, les joueurs avaient perdu un temps précieux à comprendre comment fonctionnait la mission durant laquelle ils avaient dû affronter le Roi Boo, de ce fait, le temps de se déplacer jusqu'à la plage de leur hôtel, leur balance temporelle était déficitaire.

 **Lays** : On est tous à blâmer pour la perte de temps, mais on s'est aussi tous rattrapés un moment ou un autre. Personne n'est infaillible, et cette dernière épreuve prouve bien qu'avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, parfois on sabote sans le vouloir !

 **Tanoo** : Boonty occupait un rôle primordial, c'est de sa faute si on n'a pas eu de piment avant je ne sais combien de temps. Et bizarrement elle a trouvé comment battre le Roi Boo à la fin du temps imparti... C'est super louche.

« -Là-bas, un bateau ! sursauta Tanoo en courant le plus vite possible vers l'embarcation.

-Il n'était pas là depuis le début ? tenta de se souvenir Lays, étonné.

-J'espère bien que non, car sinon nous venons de perdre environ une demi-heure pour rien, pria Boonty en rejoignant le Tanoomba dans le bateau. Quel est le futur indice ?

-'Un service pour un rendu ! Venez me trouver à l'endroit que peinait d'identifier Elder ! - l'Insulaire aux Couleurs Féminines'.

-Alors là... Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi cet indice doit bien vouloir parler, s'excusa Boonty, incapable de se remémorer une telle chose.

-Moi non plus ! s'exclama Tanoo, lançant un regard au dinosaure bleu foncé.

-Ça me dit quelque chose, avoua Lays en se grattant la tête un instant. Mais oui ! Pendant l'épisode deux, vous vous rappelez de l'épreuve de la cage aux oiseaux ? Elder n'arrivait pas à trouver la Porte du Soleil alors qu'elle est quand même immense et occupe une place centrale. C'était même Toadico et moi qui l'avions guidé là-bas !

-Cap sur la Place Delfino ! fanfaronna Tanoo, déjà à la place du capitaine. »

...

Temps Restant : 65 minutes.

Le voyage vers la Place Delfino avait coûté un temps précieux à l'équipe, et cela pour plus d'une raison.

 **Boonty** : Je veux bien comprendre que tout le monde ne soit pas cartographe, ou bien même que tous les chemins mènent à Rome, mais Tanoo s'est empressé de nous mener dans la mauvaise direction une fois à bord de notre bateau. Il allait nous faire contourner le dos du dauphin, heureusement que Lays a été rapide à remarquer que nous nous dirigions vers le Parc Pinna qui est à l'opposé de la Place...

 **Tanoo** : Tout est une question de perspective, je n'étais pas en train de ruiner les efforts du groupe et encore moins en train de diminuer la cagnotte qui a une chance sur deux d'être pour moi !

 **Lays** : Tanoo a démenti s'être trompé, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est vaniteux ou parce qu'il avait un autre but en tête, mais en observant la carte qui était dans le bateau, on remarque que la plage donne sur le sud. Il aurait suffi qu'il réfléchisse un minimum pour comprendre que s'il fallait aller à l'est sur la carte, ça voulait dire tourner à gauche et non à droite !

Mais malgré un voyage mouvementé, les candidats étaient arrivés sains et saufs sur l'île Delfino. Immédiatement, Boonty prit le contrôle des opérations et mena les deux garçons vers la porte du soleil en empruntant les chemins les plus courts à son souvenir.

« -Et pourquoi c'est toi qui devrais jouer le rôle de notre guide ? l'accola Tanoo, le front plissé.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Après ton erreur de débutant, il faut bien que quelqu'un avec de l'expérience nous mène jusqu'à la victoire, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua la Boo de manière acerbe. De plus j'ai longuement arpenté la place pendant l'épisode deux, pendant que nous cherchions des objets pour la vente aux enchères.

-Bon, vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler ? les réprimanda Lays, légèrement essoufflé. »

La Porte du Soleil se dressait devant eux, ils n'avaient plus que quelques rues à parcourir afin d'atteindre leur but quand Lays dépassa ses deux compères, motivé par la vision d'une Pianta située à côté d'un panier en osier.

« -C'est forcément l'insulaire en question ! remarqua le dinosaure bleu foncé en accostant la femme plantureuse. Bonjour Madame ! Nous faisons partie du jeu télévisé la Taupe, et on pense qu'on doit vous rendre un service !

-Heu... ? Je suis désolée, mais j'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, fit-elle avec un mouvement de recul.

-Mais c'est pourtant ce que disait l'indice...

-Ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit qu'Elder était incapable de trouver, les informa Tanoo. Il était aussi présent lors de l'épisode trois et n'a jamais découvert l'indice si je ne me trompe pas.

-Non, c'est forcément ici, s'opposa Boonty en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Pourquoi quelqu'un irait-il se tenir devant les toilettes de l'île Crabbino ? L'indice mentionne une insulaire aux couleurs féminines... Quand je pense à une couleur qui fait fille, le rose me vient tout de suite à l'esprit.

-Une insulaire rose, vous dites ? Je sais qu'il y a une autre Pianta qui adore les fruits de l'autre côté de la Porte du Soleil... Peut-être que c'est celle que vous cherchez ?

-Boonty ! Tu nous as encore menés par le bout du nez ! ragea Tanoo en tournant les talons.

-Désolés ! On doit vraiment y aller, s'écria Lays en présentant ses excuses de la part du groupe à la Pianta. »

Ils s'éclipsaient quand la Pianta les interpella.

« -Attendez, vous allez dans la mauvaise direction ! Pour atteindre l'autre berge il faut prendre un bateau, il y en a un qui arrive toutes les cinq minutes sur le ponton en contrebas !

-Quand est-ce que part le prochain ? demanda rapidement Boonty.

-Dans une dizaine de secondes, je dirais ! »

Les joueurs ne se firent pas prier deux fois et se ruèrent sur l'embarcation, mais le bateau commençait déjà à quitter le ponton...allaient-ils pouvoir le prendre ? Et surtout, allaient-ils parvenir au bout de leurs peines ?


	37. Obstacle Final

_Précédemment dans la Taupe, Boonty, Lays et Tanoo se préparaient mentalement à affronter la dernière mission de cette deuxième saison. Après avoir reçu les dernières consignes de leur présentateur, ils avaient discuté autour d'une boisson chaude puis avaient pris la direction de la plage de leur hôtel, respectant ainsi les mots de Topi-Taupe. Cependant, malgré leurs préparations, ils accumulèrent bourdes sur bourdes et perdirent un temps précieux à tenter de déchiffrer les différents indices qui devraient les mener vers le présentateur. Après avoir découvert un tuyau warp dans le casino de l'hôtel Sirena, les compétiteur avaient dû affronter Mimic et le Roi Boo lors d'un mini-jeu qu'ils avaient gagné sur le fil. Suite à cela, ils avaient découvert qu'il leur fallait voguer vers l'île Delfino afin d'aider un ressortissant de l'île Delfino pour découvrir la suite du chemin à prendre, mais avaient perdu encore plus de temps en se trompant d'abord de direction en bateau, puis en se dirigeant vers le mauvais côté de la porte du soleil. Avec à peu près la moitié du temps imparti écoulé, parviendraient-ils à localiser Topi-Taupe à temps ?_

Prénom : Lays  
Nom : Terryns  
Date de Naissance : 02/03  
Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Boonty  
Nom : Ghoste  
Date de naissance : 27/02  
Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo  
Nom : Kie  
Date de naissance : 17/01  
Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

37 : **Obstacle Final**

« -Dépêchez-vous ! manda Tanoo en se ruant à vive allure vers le bateau qui quittait déjà la berge. »

Les joueurs venaient de discuter avec une Pianta qui leur avait indiqué que le seul moyen de gagner l'autre côté de la Porte du Soleil était de prendre le bateau qui accostait toutes les cinq minutes près du ponton situé non loin d'eux. Cependant, il ne leur restait que quelques secondes pour le prendre. Tanoo se servit de ses attributs de Tanoomba afin de sauter puis flotta jusqu'à l'embarcation qui commençait à voguer sur l'eau cristalline. Lays le rejoignit en sautant, puis Boonty le suivit.

Mais alors que Lays était parvenu à atteindre le bateau, le saut de Boonty était clairement moins impressionnant, et la jolie blonde finit sa course dans l'eau, à une trentaine de centimètres de l'embarcation qui la distançait déjà.

« -Attends ! Je te tiens ! lui cria Tanoo en lui attrapant la main et l'aidant à monter à bord. »

Il fallut un petit moment aux joueurs pour reprendre leurs esprits. Boonty essora sa longue chevelure, essayant tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de l'eau salée dont son cuir chevelu était imprégné.

« -Je déteste l'eau, elle ruine mes cheveux ! se plaignit la Boo.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu participer à la deuxième épreuve ! ironisa Tanoo en riant de bon cœur. Qui l'aurait cru ? La faiblesse de Boonty, c'est les douches froides !

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire car je suis à deux doigts de t'envoyer boire la tasse, répliqua la Boo de manière cinglante, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

-Et les remerciements, c'est pour les chiens ? »

Lays soupira en les voyant se disputer comme à leur accoutumée.

 **Lays** : Tanoo a un certain don pour faire sortir les gens de leurs gonds. Il sait où appuyer pour nous pousser à bout, et c'est une stratégie qu'il emploie depuis le tout début de cette compétition. Pour la Taupe qui aime profiter des faiblesses des gens, c'est un rôle idéal.

« -Tenez-vous prêts à sauter, on atteint bientôt l'autre côté ! les notifia le dinosaure bleu foncé.

-Pas de répit pour les braves, c'est ce qu'on dit après tout ! »

Cette fois-ci, aucun d'entre eux ne but la tasse et les trois concurrents purent atteindre l'autre côté de la Porte du Soleil. Ils continuèrent d'avancer sur la rue principale et atteignirent assez rapidement une Pianta rose qui les accueillit d'un signe de la main.

« -Bonjour bonjour ! chantonna t-elle gaiement.

-Hello ! répondit poliment Lays tandis que les deux autres se contentèrent d'un subtil mouvement de tête, peu épris par la jovialité de l'insulaire.

-On a cru comprendre que vous aviez quelque chose pour nous ? questionna Tanoo, allant droit au but.

-En effet, j'ai une mission pour vous. Si vous la relevez, vous obtiendrez l'indice que vous convoitez...et augmenterez votre chronomètre de dix minutes !

-Nous sommes tout ouïe, lui répondit Boonty en écoutant attentivement la requête.

-C'est très simple. De l'autre côté de la rive se trouve un marché où sont vendus des tonnes de fruits ! J'aimerais que vous m'en rameniez un particulier... Pour savoir duquel je parle, écoutez cette phrase : 'Un fruit doté d'une consistance particulière accompagnée d'une saveur et d'une odeur contradictoire !' Ramenez-moi ceci, et je vous donnerai votre indice ! »

 **Tanoo** : On venait JUSTE de quitter l'autre côté du rivage, et qu'est-ce qu'on apprend maintenant ? Il faut qu'on retourne de l'autre côté ?! C'était une perte de temps considérable et complètement stupide !

« -Bon les garçons, cette mission me semble plutôt simple alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais vous laisser la gérer, les informa Boonty, peu affectée par les mines éberluées de ses compagnons. Il n'y a pas besoin de trois personnes pour aller chercher un fruit, je compte sur vous pour le ramener rapidement. Pendant ce temps, je vais sécher au soleil.

-Tu manques vraiment pas de toupet ! protesta Tanoo.

-Allez, on n'a pas le temps pour ces broutilles ! le ramena à la réalité Lays en dirigeant vers l'eau scintillante.

-Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'emporta Tanoo.

-Bah je prends le chemin le plus court, révéla Lays avant de plonger dans l'eau.

-...je suis vraiment entouré de phénomènes, soupira le pilote d'hélicoptère, un léger sourire rôdant sur ses lèvres, se jetant à son tour à l'eau et éclaboussant Boonty par la même occasion.

-Ce Tanoo ne perd rien pour attendre ! »

 **Boonty** : Après de telles péripéties, je n'étais pas prête à continuer le défi, donc j'ai pensé que ce serait plus intelligent d'envoyer Tanoo et Lays compléter la mission seuls. Après tout ils sont deux, donc même si la Taupe est l'un d'eux, le second devrait être en mesure de stopper toute tentative de sabotage.

 **Lays** : Si on réfléchit un peu, on se rend compte que Boonty n'en fait souvent qu'à sa tête, mais pour une fois je n'étais pas contre le fait de la laisser dans son coin. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas nous ralentir ou nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

 **Tanoo** : Alors Boonty, on a peur de piquer une tête ? Même si ça nous a fait perdre du temps, je suis bien content qu'elle soit tombée à la flotte, ça lui apprendra à ne pas participer aux défis !

...

Temps Restant : 47 minutes.

Une personne manquant à l'appel dans leur groupe, Tanoo et Lays se hâtèrent en direction du marché aux fruits. Ils bousculèrent quelques personnes sur leur passage, mais parvinrent aisément à atteindre la destination de leurs désirs : le marché occupait la totalité du chemin pavé jouxtant la plage.

« -Wow, il y a vraiment de tout ici ! se lécha les babines Lays, bavant presque à la vue d'une énorme pastèque. Ça me met en appétit !

-On n'est pas là pour faire nos courses, lui rappela Tanoo d'un geste négatif de la tête. Dépêchons-nous de prendre un fruit qui répond à la description de la Pianta.

-Je ne suis pas contre, mais comment tu comptes faire ça ? Il y a tellement de choix !

-La description qu'elle nous a donné devrait nous mener au bon fruit, donc c'est quelque chose qui a une drôle de consistance et dont le goût et l'odeur sont totalement opposés. Vu que la majorité des fruits sont sucrés et ont la même odeur, ça réduit considérablement notre champ de recherche.

-Hmm, j'aurais pensé à une noix de coco mais je ne trouve pas que ça correspond à la description, remarqua le couturier en reniflant le fruit doux.

-Rien que sur cet étalage il y a des tonnes de fruits exotiques ! râla Tanoo en examinant un étalage particulier. De l'ananas au yuzu... Je sais même pas ce qu'est le yuzu !

-Ben comme tu l'as dit, c'est un fruit exotique, et ça ressemble au citron, lui expliqua Lays sur un ton passionné.

-J'ai aussi de la sapotille si vous voulez ! les encouragea le marchand.

-Heu, non merci, on ne fait que passer ! fit Tanoo, s'éclipsant avant que Lays ne soit tenté par l'échantillon de litchi que faisait danser le marchand devant ses yeux. »

Les deux garçons allaient abandonner quand Lays remarqua quelque chose qui les avait sauvés lors du challenge précédent.

« -Un piment ! s'exclama t-il. C'est super doux, et son odeur est beaucoup moins prononcée que son goût, c'est sûrement la bonne réponse !

-J'imagine que ça tient la route, approuva Tanoo en abandonnant un topinambour. »

Motivés, les deux garçons refirent le chemin inverse.

...

Temps Restant : 39 minutes.

Boonty commençait à s'impatienter quand soudain, Lays et Tanoo apparurent au coin de la rue, un piment en main. Etonnée, elle jaugea du regard les deux garçons qui arrivaient le souffle haletant.

« -Voilà, on est allés chercher le fruit que vous vouliez ! s'exclama Tanoo alors que Lays tendait le piment à la Pianta.

-C'est gentil, mais...

-Pourquoi vous lui avez ramené un piment ? Tout le monde sait que le piment n'est pas un fruit mais une épice ! la coupa Boonty dans son élan.

-C'est exactement le problème, approuva la Pianta, aussi déçue que les deux garçons.

-Mais il y a tellement de fruits, on ne trouvera jamais le bon ! paniqua Lays en posant le piment par terre. En plus c'est ce qui nous a permis de battre le Roi Boo ! »

 **Boonty** : J'étais évidemment très méfiante des dires de Lays lorsqu'il est revenu avec un piment. Je veux dire, pour quelqu'un qui clame sans cesse son amour pour les fruits, il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce qu'il avait ramené n'en était même pas un. Sans compter que sa bévue était une perte de temps colossale pour l'équipe. A ce moment là de l'épreuve j'étais prête à parier que nous avions perdu. On ne savait même pas combien d'indices nous séparaient de Topi-Taupe !

 **Tanoo** : Ouais, j'ai vraiment pas fait gaffe pour le coup, mais c'est Lays qui a choisi de ramener le piment. Plutôt louche puisqu'il avait identifié le yuzu qui est un truc que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. En fait, Lays était plus que suspect pour le coup, parce que le simple fait qu'il soit un expert en ce qui concerne les fruits aurait dû lui permettre de trouver directement ce que recherchait la Pianta.

« -Mettons cette erreur de côté un instant et recentrons-nous sur ce qui compte : la mission, ordonna subitement Tanoo. Il y a forcément un truc qui doit nous aider dans l'énigme !

-Considérons que les fruits ont tendance à avoir un goût sucré, quelle serait l'odeur opposée ? quit Boonty.

-Mmmh, susurra Lays en pleine concentration.

-Généralement, les fruits ont une odeur qui accompagne leur goût.

-Je sais pas, déclara finalement un dinosaure pensif. Je pense qu'on fait fausse route... Les fruits ont généralement un bon goût, on peut d'ailleurs identifier un bon fruit en le sentant, notamment dans le cas du melon, dit Lays, son regard s'illuminant. Peut-être que c'est un fruit au bon goût mais dont l'odeur est atroce ?

-Un fruit qui pue ? C'est pas commun ! se creusa la tête Tanoo.

-Le Durian ! Il sent mauvais mais a bon goût, et il est plein d'épines ! réalisa Lays les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais oui ! s'exclama Boonty ! Allez vite le chercher, je reste ici ! »

 **Lays** : La réponse était super simple pourtant ! En plus, on avait aussi vu des durians durant l'épreuve précédente mais je n'y ai pas pensé sur le marché...

Les deux garçons replongèrent dans l'eau pour un dernier aller vers le marché de la Place Delfino, l'espoir renaissant tel un phénix au sein de l'équipe.

...

Temps Restant : 33 minutes.

De retour sur le marché, les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur les différents étalages, n'hésitant pas à jouer des coudes afin de passer devant les insulaires et voyageurs outrés par leur comportement de rustres.

« -Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Tanoo.

-Je le vois, il est là ! s'exclama Lays en plongeant vers le fruit qu'il devait ramener. »

Dès qu'il prit le Durian en main, le dinosaure bleu foncé le lâcha au sol à la surprise du Tanoomba.

« -Owowowow ! s'écria Lays, dansant sur un pied.

-Mais quelle tête de linotte tu fais ! le rabroua Tanoo en s'approchant, avant de donner des coups de pied dans le fruit pour l'amener vers sa destination.

-Ça fait super mal ! geignit le couturier. Pourtant je suis habitué à me piquer avec des épingles !

-Allez, on y va ! hurla le Tanoomba à son coéquipier qui traînait derrière. »

Les deux alliés repartirent sur le chemin inverse, sauf que cette fois-ci les gens s'écartaient de leur passage, par peur de se faire agresser par le fruit à la pléthore d'arêtes. De peur d'envoyer le durian dans l'eau d'un coup de pied, Lays se chargea de le placer entre ses chaussures puis d'escalader un petit muret. Une fois arrivés à côté de la porte du soleil, ils firent signe à Boonty.

« -Ho-éh ! s'époumona Lays en hélant Boonty du bras. On a le fruit !

-Génial ! cria t-elle, située de l'autre côté de la surface bleutée. Prenez le bateau et amenez-le ici !

-Non ! objecta Tanoo d'une voix puissante. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! On va te l'envoyer alors fais attention à pas te le prendre en pleine poire !

-Pardon ?! »

Mais Boonty n'eut pas le temps de crier gare ou autre chose qu'un missile piquant la rata de peu. Les garçons avaient transféré le fruit avec succès de l'autre côté de la berge. Boonty replaça sa mèche correctement et maudit le caractère impulsif de ses deux concurrents avant de donner le fruit à sa propriétaire.

« -Bravo ! Je dois avouer qu'il a été acheminé d'une manière assez peu conventionnelle, mais voilà votre indice ! se réjouit la Pianta en exécutant une petite danse.

-Merci bien, se contenta de lui répondre Boonty, ses yeux scannant immédiatement le petit bout de papier qui lui avait été remis. »

Le Sublème Pianta a plus d'une conquête ! Il savait flairer les bonnes opportunités.

Boonty hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« -Je vais attendre le bateau de l'autre côté, j'arrive bientôt ! leur annonça t-elle.

-Quoi ? Non, pas question ! s'énerva Tanoo en tapant du pied par terre.

-Saute dans l'eau et rejoins-nous, on gagnera du temps comme ça ! l'implora le couturier. »

Boonty regarda l'eau sans bouger un moment avant de se résigner. Elle plongea dans la surface aquatique et rejoignit ses compagnons qui la hissèrent hors de l'eau.

 **Boonty** : Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour l'équipe parfois... Je venais à peine de sécher !

Alors qu'elle essorait une seconde fois sa chevelure, Tanoo l'accosta afin de lire l'indice qu'elle avait récolté auprès de la Pianta.

« -C'est trempé, impossible de lire quoi que ce soit, s'alarma t-il.

-A quoi t'attendais-tu ? le sermonna Boonty, les bras croisés. Heureusement pour notre groupe, j'ai pris le temps de lire l'indice avant de sacrifier mon séchage. L'indice disait à peu près ceci : Le Sublème Pianta a plus d'une conquête, il sait flairer les bonnes opportunités.

-Sublème ? Tu veux pas dire Sublime, plutôt ? l'interrogea Lays, quelque peu surpris.

-Non, je suis catégorique, il disait Sublème. Je connais déjà notre prochaine destination, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Et où va t-on ? s'enquit Tanoo, méfiant. Rien ne nous dit que tu ne vas pas nous faire perdre encore plus de temps.

-Piantissarom Sublem était le nom du héros du village Pianta dont nous avons dû trouver la statue lors de l'épisode quatre, se remémora Boonty. Or, à ce que je sache, il existe une statue à l'effigie d'un Pianta sur cette même Place Delfino.

-Oh, et la deuxième partie qui parle de flairer les opportunités fait référence à son nez ! se réjouit Lays.

-Ça se tient, admit Tanoo avant de charger vers la statue située au centre de la grande place. »

...

Temps Restant : 34 minutes.

Accroché au nez de la statue de Pianta, une clé pendait. Les joueurs devaient plisser les yeux afin de l'apercevoir, mais son éclat vert leur permit de déduire qu'elle avait bel et bien été placée là pour eux. Une fois de plus, ils durent faire appel aux talents d'escalade de Lays qui leur décrocha en moins de deux minutes. La clé tomba au sol, mais Boonty la réceptionna.

« -Hé bien, c'est une jolie clé que voilà... Cependant je peine à voir à quoi elle fait référence.

-C'est parce que tu ne fais pas attention à tout ! la rappela à l'ordre Tanoo d'un ton suffisant.

-Venant de celui qui n'a émis aucune objection quant au fait que le piment était un fruit, cela me fait doucement rire, rétorqua la Boo pleine de sagacité.

-Le porte-clé... On dirait une pièce bleue et je suis presque sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose en rapport avec ça sur cette place, fit Lays en inspectant le porte clé. Au dos, il remarqua une queue de Tanooki et lança un bref regard à Tanoo. »

 **Lays** : On arrive à la toute fin du jeu, et sur le porte-clé je vois une queue de raton-laveur... C'est soit une coïncidence, soit un indice super visible pour nous aiguiller dans la bonne direction, même si à ce stade du jeu on a tous notre suspect.

« -Ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda t-il aux deux autres. Vous êtes les mieux placés pour savoir ça puisque vous avez le plus visité la Place Delfino.

-Je crois bien avoir vu un Tanooki à la Baie Noki, se rappela Boonty, mais ça n'a pas trop d'importance. Ce que nous cherchons doit être relativement proche, sinon notre indice serait un peu plus révélateur, expliqua t-elle intelligemment.

-Peut-être que c'est par là... Je veux dire, on a tout fait de cette place sauf le côté ouest, désigna du doigt Tanoo. Ce n'est pas sur la Place du Marché, ce n'est pas à la Porte du Soleil, ce n'est pas non plus sur la Grande Place... Ça ne laisse pas trop de choix !

-Pas le Mont Corona non plus, renchérit Lays.

-Ton hypothèse vaut le coup d'être explorée. »

 **Tanoo** : J'avais l'impression de savoir où aller, instinctivement ! Mais je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, peut-être que j'étais déjà passé devant l'endroit en question sans y être entré ?

 **Boonty** : Même si l'hypothèse de Tanoo méritait d'être considérée, elle était principalement sortie de nulle part, ce qui me rendait quelque peu méfiante à l'idée de lui faire confiance.

 **Lays** : En vrai il y avait plus d'un endroit qu'on n'avait pas exploré, notamment les deux petites îles, mais pour ça...

Lays poussa un petit cri, comme frappé par une révélation.

« -Les gens... On avait un bateau, non ? Pourquoi on n'en a pas fait usage pour se déplacer plus facilement entre les deux rives ? »

Boonty et Tanoo ne savaient pas quoi répondre au couturier.

 **Boonty** : C'est ce genre d'erreurs basiques que nous sommes toujours incapables de corriger à ce stade de l'aventure. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait en tête de saboter, mais comme à chaque fois lorsque nous sommes en pleine mission, nous mettons des œillères et oublions l'essentiel.

...

Temps Restant : 27 minutes.

Tanoo s'élança à vive allure vers la hutte au toit vert se trouvant au bout d'un ponton, talonné de près par une Boo à l'esprit vivace et un Yoshi à l'engouement indéniable. Une fois qu'ils avaient débarqués dans la bâtisse, ils se dirigèrent vers le guichet, Boonty brandissant le porte-clé qui devait servait à identifier le groupe.

« -Ho ho ! Vous voilà enfin, je pensais que jamais vous ne trouveriez mon humble demeure, applaudit le marchand excentrique.

-Oui ! Vous avez une mini-tâche pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Boonty, le porte-clé balançant au bout de son doigt.

-Oui, mais avant toute chose, gardez précieusement cette clé, elle pourrait s'avérer utile dans un futur...très proche !

-Et sinon, il vient notre challenge ? le toisa du regard un Tanoo impatient.

-Tu pourrais te montrer plus agréable une fois de temps en temps, souffla Lays, excédé par le tempérament un peu trop fougueux du Tanoomba.

-Nah.

-Ne perdons pas de temps en discussions inutiles et parlons affaire ! minauda le marchand en se frottant les mains. Le but de votre challenge est très simple : nous avons caché une pièce bleue sur cette place, vous avez dix minutes pour me la ramener !

-On peut pas passer ce défi ? s'enquit Lays, conscient du manque de temps. Si on ne réussit pas, on va perdre beaucoup de temps et il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup à mon avis.

-Désolé, mais si vous voulez passer ce défi, il faudra que vous restiez ici pendant les dix minutes, et seulement après je pourrai vous donner l'indication qu'il vous manque. Ce sont les instructions qui m'ont été données ! Cependant, si vous réussissez, vingt minutes seront ajoutées à votre chronomètre ! Voici l'énigme qui vous mènera à elle : J'ai beau croupir sous le poids de ma peine, je continue d'espérer de quitter ces lieux en ouvrant une fenêtre sur mon futur. »

Complètement désarçonnés par l'énigme, les concurrents ne savaient pas quoi penser.

« -Croupir sous le poids de sa peine, répéta Boonty, les yeux fermés. L'un de vous a t-il une idée ?

-Pas du tout, s'empressa de répondre un Lays penaud. Tu sais, moi et les énigmes... On n'a jamais été copains copains.

-J'avais cru remarquer, sourit la Boo mystérieusement.

-Moi non plus ça ne me dit rien...

-Croupir... Cela réfère peut-être à Gamble ? C'est un croupier, suggéra le couturier.

-Ouais, je crois pas... En quoi Gamble avait une peine ?

-Il semblait considérer Angelina comme un fardeau, décréta Boonty. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir identifier le rapport avec le reste de la phrase.

-Angelina a été éliminée au second épisode, donc c'était celui qui a eu lieu sur la Place Delfino, se remémora Tanoo. Est-ce qu'il y a une fenêtre quelque part sur cette place ?

-Fenêtre sur le futur... La fin de l'épisode ? Ça pourrait coller !

-Non, murmura Boonty, sûre d'elle. Je suis persuadée que l'exécution d'Angelina a eu lieu sur la plage Sirena.

-Ah, maintenant que tu le dis, s'avoua vaincu Lays, n'ayant aucune autre piste.

-On perd rien à inspecter l'embarcadère, haussa les épaules Tanoo avant de sortir de la hutte. »

N'ayant rien d'autre de mieux à faire, la magicienne et le Yoshi bleu foncé suivirent son exemple.

...

Temps Restant : 16 minutes.

Dépités, les trois joueurs étaient revenus à la hutte. Aucun d'entre eux n'était parvenu à trouver quoi que ce soit près de l'embarcadère, et ils avaient dû revenir en toute hâte afin de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Les prenant en pitié, le Tanooki leur révéla la signification de l'énigme.

« -Vous étiez censés inspecter la prison désaffectée. A l'intérieure de celle-ci se trouvait une pièce bleue, et vous pouviez accéder à cette pièce bleue en pénétrant par l'intermédiaire d'une fenêtre, leur raconta t-il.

-Nous étions bien loin du but, constata Boonty, les lèvres pincées.

-On est toujours en jeu cela dit ! sourit Lays. C'est possible d'avoir la prochaine énigme ?

-Bien sûr ! fit le marchand en donnant le bout de papier à son semblable.

-Merci. Alors c'est écrit : 'Dans une contrée inexplorée mais pourtant peu éloignée, trois carrés de piste vous parcourrez.'

-TT... Il aurait quand même pu nous épargner un peu pour le coup ! se lamenta Lays.

-Récapitulons ce que nous savons, exigea Boonty.

-On a obtenu une clé, alors c'est sûrement pour un véhicule ou une maison, commença Tanoo.

-Une contrée inexplorée... Un lieu où nous ne sommes jamais allés, peut-être ? supposa le couturier.

-Et dans ce lieu nous ferons trois 'carrés' de piste, rappela Boonty. Normalement, l'expression correcte est 'tour de piste', mais le carré nous donne une indication sur la localisation. Souvenez-vous de la carte qui était dans notre bateau !

-Je n'y ai pas trop fait attention.

-On avait remarqué, Tanoo...

-Le Square Delfino ? avança Lays, peu sûr de lui-même. C'est un endroit où nous ne sommes jamais allés, et il me semble qu'il y avait eu...une compétition de karting là-bas ! La clé est peut-être pour un véhicule !

-Oui, sans oublier que Square signifie Carré en anglais.

-C'était proche de notre position sur la carte ?

-Il me semble que c'est exact, acquiesça l'être fantomatique. Hâtons-nous vers notre bateau !

-L'embarcadère est juste à côté ! C'est là où on l'a laissé ! C'est vraiment notre premier coup de chance depuis le début de cette épreuve ! se frotta les mains Tanoo, semant déjà ses deux adversaires. »

 **Boonty** : Malgré tout, nous étions pressés par le chronomètre. Je n'étais pas sûre que nous pourrions atteindre Topi-Taupe en temps et en heure. Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver.

 **Lays** : Désespérante, c'est le mot que j'utiliserais pour décrire notre situation à ce point-là du jeu. Personne n'a envie d'échouer et de partir avec un goût amer en bouche.

 **Tanoo** : Tout au long de l'épreuve, Boonty et Lays nous ont fait perdre un tas de minutes précieuses, minutes qui nous auraient été fort utiles vu la situation dans laquelle on se retrouvait. C'est indéniable que la Taupe a joué un rôle dans cette dernière épreuve, et probablement à plusieurs reprises.

...

Temps restant : ?

Comme l'avait annoncé leur carte, le Square Delfino ne se situait pas très loin de la Place Delfino. La piste avait été construite en marge de la grande place mais avait fructifié au fil des années, et était dorénavant un spot touristique très convoité des voyageurs et autres afficionados de la course automobile. Régulièrement, des courses de karts s'organisaient, et des prix étaient distribués aux vainqueurs.

Les trois derniers compétiteurs sautèrent hors de leur vaisseau de transport, leurs pieds claquant contre la surface boisée du ponton sur lequel ils avaient accosté. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient que peu de temps devant eux, ils prirent la carte et suivirent un ruelle qui les amènerait sur la place centrale le plus rapidement possible, faisant fi de leurs alentours.

« -On arrive bientôt près de la ligne d'arrivée ! s'exprima Lays, avant de se heurter à un mur car il avait les yeux rivés sur la carte.

-Fais gaffe ! le somma Tanoo en rattrapant le dinosaure.

-La dernière chose qu'on voudrait, c'est d'un accident...

-Sûr ! Regardez là-bas, on dirait qu'il y a des karts alignés sur la ligne ! Le dernier est vide ! s'exclama Tanoo en dévalant la pente qui le séparait des véhicules. »

En tant que pilote d'hélicoptère, il avait décrété qu'il était le plus à même de piloter n'importe quel type de véhicule, et aucun des deux autres ne s'était opposé à sa décision.

« -On dirait que le nôtre est ce gros kart doré ! dit un Lays haletant.

-Et ça tombe bien : il a trois places, et nous sommes très exactement trois ! renchérit Boonty, ses cheveux batifolant énergiquement dans son sillon. »

Les deux amis rejoignirent rapidement Tanoo qui avait manqué de trébucher dans sa précipitation. Des gouttes de transpiration perlaient de leurs fronts en sueur, mais aucun des compétiteur n'y prêtait attention : ils étaient tous extrêmement focalisés sur leur objectif.

« -On vient pour La Taupe ! cria le pilote d'hélicoptère en sautant dans le cockpit du véhicule, tandis que Boonty et Lays grimpaient avec peine dans leurs sièges situés en hauteur.

-Très bien ! La course va donc démarrer dans trente secondes ! hurla le référent pour que chacun des pilotes entende sa voix tonitruante.

-Nous sommes prêts aussi, fit Boonty en sécurisant sa place à l'aide d'une ceinture de sécurité. Si je comprends bien, continua t-elle en feuilletant extrêmement rapidement le manuel, la console qui se situe devant nous nous permet de contrôle le kart à notre manière, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est apparemment principalement pour les mini-turbos et l'utilisation des objets, répliqua Lays qui avait découvert les fonctions de l'écran en appuyant un peu partout dessus.

-Les règles de ce défi sont simples ! Si vous arrivez en troisième position à la fin de cette course, j'ajouterai cinq minutes à votre chrono. Dix si vous occupez la deuxième place, et quinze si vous sortez victorieux de cette mission !

-Compris ! confirmèrent en chœur les trois finalistes. »

Le référent fit un signe positif de la tête puis se plaça sur le côté de la piste, prêt à donner le départ en agitant son drapeau blanc et noir dès que le compte à rebours atteindrait zéro.

« -Trois... »

« -Deux... »

« -Un... »

« -Partez ! lança t-il en faisant des gestes amples avec son drapeau. »

Immédiatement, certains compétiteurs s'élancèrent dans la course grâce à un départ turbo, mais l'équipe de la Taupe n'eut pas cette chance. S'empêtrant dans les commandes, Tanoo rata complètement son départ. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul dans ce cas.

Le kart des participants avait des statistiques plutôt équilibrées et possédait l'avantage de faire un poids conséquent, ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas se faire bousculer par le reste des coureurs. Ils purent tester presque immédiatement la robustesse du véhicule en percutant un Bob-omb qui fut propulsé dans un mur, ainsi qu'à la dernière place.

« -Vraiment pas mal cet engin ! s'enthousiasma Tanoo, un véritable sourire sur le visage.

-Ça tu l'as dit ! sourit Lays, tout aussi heureux.

-Moui... J'aurais préféré une limousine ou un dernier voyage moins tumultueux, déclara Boonty, seule ombre au tableau. »

Tanoo resta dans le fond du classement pendant la moitié du premier trajet, oscillant généralement entre la onzième et la dixième place, le Bon-omb du départ étant complètement derrière eux. La chance sourit aux joueurs lorsque Boonty activa le premier objet à l'impact conséquent de la course : un éclair.

Soudainement, le reste des coureurs rapetissa, ce qui permit à Tanoo de doubler une Toadette avec laquelle il se bagarrait pour obtenir la dixième place. Pire encore, la pauvre finit sa course en pleine mer lorsque Lays activa l'un de ses champignons, envoyant valser la débutant et volant son champignon doré.

« -Quel coup de maître ! se réjouit Boonty, prenant peu à peu goût à la course. N'active pas tout de suite le champignon doré que tu viens de voler, Lays, on approche bientôt un virage assez serré ! le conseilla t-elle sagement. »

Alors que Tanoo conduisait, Boonty avait décidé de servir de navigatrice à l'équipe en surveillant constamment la petite carte de la course qui était située sur sa console. Lays s'occupait majoritairement de l'utilisation des objets qu'elle lui passait le plus clair du temps, sauf quand il avait les mains prises.

« -Préparez-vous pour un miniturbo ! annonça Tanoo alors que le Koopa qui se trouvait devant lui venait de récupérer sa taille normale.

-D'accord !

-Bien reçu. »

Tanoo négocia le virage doucement mais sûrement, prenant peu à peu ses marques vis à vis du véhicule qu'il contrôlait. Boonty et Lays restèrent concentrés, attendant le signal du pilote.

« -Maintenant ! jugea bon de crier Tanoo, provoquant un sursaut chez ses compagnons qui appuyèrent d'un seul mouvement sur le bouton de mini-turbo qui venait de s'allumer. »

Le kart de Tanoo fut propulsé en avant et il percuta le Koopa qui s'encastra dans une caisse en bois. Furieux, le Koopa tenta de courser le Tanoomba, mais la tortue se prit une peau de banane qui avait été propulsée en avant après qu'il était rentré dans la caisse.

« -Je commence à prendre mes marques ! s'écria joyeusement Tanoo dont la voix était partiellement couverte par le vrombissement du moteur. »

 **Tanoo** : Sur le premier tour, je testais principalement les possibilités du kart ! C'était la première fois que je le conduisais après tout, mais j'étais confiant que notre équipe pouvait terrasser toutes les autres !

 **Lays** : C'était vraiment fun d'unir nos forces comme ça pour annihiler un ennemi commun ! J'aurais bien aimé qu'on soit si unis pendant le reste de l'aventure...

 **Boonty** : Au départ, je trouvais cette épreuve vraiment inappropriée, mais je me suis peu à peu adaptée...et je dois avouer que la course était grisante...voire enivrante.

Les joueurs passèrent un pont sur lequel se trouvaient des plaques d'accélération quand Lays annonça aux deux autres qu'il allait utiliser le champignon doré, permettant au Tanoomba de couper à travers champ et court-circuiter la piste, le propulsant ainsi en septième position à l'aube du tour 2.

Classement :

1 : Il Piantissimo

2 : Birdo

3 : Bill Balle

4 : Frère Pyro

5 : Amanita

6 : Butitine

7 : BLT

8 : Goomba

9 : Bumpty

10 : Koopa

11 : Toadette

12 : Bob-omb

« -Il Piantissimo, toujours incontesté du haut de sa première place ! s'écria le présentateur à la foule en délire. Et très jolie remontée de l'équipe de la Taupe ! Pauvre Boom-Bomb, toujours à la dernière place. Heureusement que les Bill Balles sont des objets du tonnerre pour lui, sinon il aurait déjà un tour de retard.

-Bien sûr ! se vanta Tanoo. Tout ça est du fait de mes capacités de pilote hors pair !

-Et notre travail d'équipe, tu en fais quoi ? rouspéta Lays tout en pressant le bouton du mini-turbo, permettant à Tanoo de rivaliser avec l'abeille qui le précédait. »

La Butitine tenta de voler la boîte à objet qui se situait sur la route de l'équipe afin de les priver d'un avantage non-négligeable, mais le mini-turbo avait propulsé Tanoo juste à côté d'elle. En se heurtant au kart doré, elle fut envoyée contre le mur et perdit un temps considérable. Pour se venger, elle lança trois carapaces rouges qu'elle venait d'obtenir en direction des participants, mais Lays répliqua avec la bob-omb qu'il venait d'obtenir et envoya la Butitine dans les airs, sécurisant la sixième place à l'équipe.

« -Bien joué ! congratula Boonty, les yeux rivés sur carte. Je crois que les deux autres personnes devant nous sont en train de s'affronter, il faudrait peut-être attendre qu'ils n'aient plus d'objet avant de les doubler, préconisa Boonty.

-Entendu, j'attends ton signal ! répondit Tanoo, attentif. »

La voiture dorée fonça droit dans une boîte à objet avant que Tanoo n'effectue un dérapage contrôle, gagnant de la vitesse grâce à l'osmose de Boonty et Lays qui appuyaient constamment en même temps sur le bouton du mini-turbo. Un rythme c'était instauré entre les membres de l'équipe, et ce rythme leur permit de doubler l'Amanita qui avait été victime d'une fleur de feu, puis de bombarder le Frère Pyro grâce aux trois carapaces vertes de Lays. La tortue affiliée au feu esquiva la première qui percuta une boîte en bois, révélant son contenu : un champignon. L'avarice du Frère Pyro le poussa à se diriger vers le bonus situé au sol, et c'est ce qui permit à Lays de le faucher à l'aide de sa deuxième carapace. Tanoo fonça à vive allure vers le champignon qui augmenta la vitesse de son véhicule momentanément, envoyant paître la tortue à la carapace rouge. Pour faire bonne mesure, le dinosaure envoya ensuite la dernière carapace nonchalamment derrière lui, augmentant encore plus l'avance du trio.

« -Ça c'est du travail de pro, s'auto-félicita le couturier.

-En effet, le pauvre n'est pas prêt de s'en remettre, témoigna Boonty en observant la carte de la course et voyant que le Frère Pyro était désormais en train d'affronter l'Amanita.

-Si on gagne encore une place, on devrait figurer dans le top trois, leur rappela Tanoo.

-Oh, d'ailleurs... Garde mon objet, Lays, somma Boonty en lui passant un champignon que le dinosaure garda bien au chaud. Je voulais te le donner tout à l'heure, mais tu avais les mains prises.

-Merci ! J'en ferai bon usage !

-Yes ! se réjouit Tanoo en levant le poing. Le mec devant vient de glisser sur une peau de banane ! »

Devant eux, le Bill Balle avait dérapé et s'était retrouvé dans la mer, permettant aux joueurs de s'accaparer la troisième place.

« -Splendide remontée de l'équipe de la Taupe ! souligna le présentateur alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la ligne de départ pour la deuxième fois, ce qui allait leur permettre de s'engager sur le dernier tour. Il Piantissimo règne toujours en maître incontesté de la piste, tandis que Birdy le talonne de peu. Pyrox et Faloid sont toujours au coude à coude ! Que d'émotions mes amis ! »

Classement :

1 : Il Piantissimo

2 : Birdo

3 : BLT

4 : Bill Balle

5 : Amanita

6 : Frère Pyro

7 : Goomba

8 : Butitine

9 : Bumpty

10 : Toadette

11 : Koopa

12 : Bob-omb

« -Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, remarqua Boonty avec alarme en scannant la carte de la course. La Birdo et le Pianta sont loin devant nous, je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour les rattraper.

-On a le champignon mais je pensais le garder pour des situations un peu plus extrêmes, expliqua Lays tout en appuyant sur le bouton du mini-turbo, permettant à Tanoo de gagner de la vitesse sur le rond point. »

Alors que tout espoir semblait être perdu, les joueurs entendirent le feulement salvateur d'une carapace bleue ailée qui se précipitait à vive allure vers le duo en tête de course. L'impact se fit sentir sur toute la piste et les spectateurs poussèrent un cri de surprise.

« -Oh mon dieu ! Alors que Birdy s'apprêtait à dépasser Il Piantissimo, ce dernier a été frappé d'une carapace bleue de plein fouet ! Les deux participants ont été propulsés dans les airs ! annonça le présentateur.

-Voilà notre chance ! Espérons que l'objet que Lays a obtenu soit bon !

-Juste une triple peau de banane, soupira le couturier.

-Qui vient à point nommé puisque nous sommes actuellement la cible de deux carapaces rouges ! les alerta Boonty. »

Tanoo parvint à manœuvrer son véhicule tel un expert, ce qui permit au Yoshi bleu foncé d'économiser l'une de ses protections puisque la première carapace rouge s'écrasa contre un mur en tentant de rattraper leur véhicule, mais il fut obligé de se débarrasser de la seconde à l'aide d'une peau de banane.

« -Je vais poser les deux autres juste derrière les boîtes à objets, Boonty ! Essaie d'en attraper un ! l'avertit Lays.

-Très bien !

-Les deux autres sont juste devant nous ! leur cria Tanoo en fonçant dans une boîte à objet. »

Le Tanoomba ne vit pas que derrière celle-ci se trouvait une peau de banane et glissa dessus, perdant le contrôle de son véhicule. Boonty ne réussit pas à attraper une boîte à objet et Lays disposa ses peaux de banane n'importe comment de ce fait.

« -Mince... On est cuits, c'est le dernier tour ! râla Tanoo.

-Pas si vite! Il y a une étoile juste là ! l'informa Boonty.

-Vite, prends-la ! lui ordonna Lays, gagné par la panique et l'euphorie à la fois.

-Ensuite prends sur ta gauche immédiatement, il y a comme une sorte de petit chemin boueux mais l'étoile devrait nous permettre de conserver notre vitesse, expliqua la magicienne.

-Accrochez-vous bien ! »

Le pilote d'hélicoptère suivit leurs conseils avisés et parvint à attraper l'étoile et se faufiler dans le passage. En ressortant, il fonça sans s'en rendre compte sur la Birdo qui fut envoyée à la mer et remercia le panneau qui se trouvait là pour l'empêcher de suivre l'exemple de son opposante. Grâce à l'étoile, il ne fut presque pas ralenti par sa mauvaise conduite et put suivre Il Piantissimo à la trace.

« -Comment ? Impossible ! Des limaçons tels que vous ne peuvent rivaliser avec l'estimé Il Piantissimo ! Préparez-vous à mordre la poussière, misérables avortons !

-Jamais vu un ego pareil, le nargua Tanoo.

-Hmph. L'hôpital se moque bien de la charité, par quel genre d'orgueil démesuré devez-vous être atteint pour conduire un kart aussi ostentatoire que celui-ci ? On éprouve le besoin de manifester sa grandeur par l'opulence de son extérieur ? Pathétique !

-Ce gars me court sur le haricot, grinça Lays.

-Il est tout simplement à l'ouest.

-Peut-être, acquiesça Boonty, mais il reste en tête.

-Dégustez donc ce met délicieux ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! se moqua l'individu masqué en assaillant l'équipe d'une carapace verte qui fit mouche. »

Alors qu'Il Piantissimo se targuait d'avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues de l'équipe de la Taupe, il s'élança sur la rampe et fut propulsé de l'autre côté du pont. La Birdo se rapprochait elle aussi du groupe qui n'était pas encore menacé mais pourrait l'être si elle continuait dans sa lancée. Heureusement pour l'équipe, leur kart ne se situait pas loin de la rampe qui leur permit de gagner de la vitesse.

« -Il Piantissimo aborde déjà le premier des deux derniers virages tandis que l'équipe de la Taupe et Birdy traînent derrière ! Comment va se terminer cette course déconcertante ? Mais...mes mirettes me tromperaient-elles ? Voilà que l'équipe de la Taupe arrive en Top position après avoir négocié la dernière laize de manière très serrée !? Ils passent en première position, devançant le Pianta le plus rapide du monde ! Mais comment ont-ils fait ?! hurla le présentateur, subjugué par la course. »

 **Boonty** : La fable du Lièvre et de la Tortue m'a fortement rappelé cette course, parfois prendre son temps est la clé de la réussite.

 **Tanoo** : Heureusement que Lays a conservé son champignon ! HEUREUSEMENT !

 **Lays** : J'aurais adoré voir la tronche de ce vantard de Piantissimo, mais on n'avait pas de temps à perdre !

...

Temps Restant : ?

Une fois la course terminée, les joueurs se ruèrent dans les stands afin de retrouver le référent. Ce dernier les applaudit et leur remit l'objet de leur convoitise.

« -Félicitations à vous ! Comme promis, quinze minutes sont ajoutées à votre chronomètre ! Et en prime, un petit papier ! »

De nouveau dans le jeu, Boonty, Tanoo et Lays s'empressèrent de lire le papier, ne prenant pas la peine d'énoncer ce qu'ils lisaient. La fin se faisait sentir, mais elle restait tout de même lointaine à leurs yeux.

En quelle occasion retentiront les douze coups de minuit ? Pour sonner le glas de votre défaite, ou les cloches de votre victoire ?

« -Un clocher ? Une église ? proposa

-Non ! La mairie ! rétorqua immédiatement Boonty. Où se trouve t-elle ?

-On est passés trois fois devant ! Je sais où elle se trouve, les guida Lays, son corps propulsé en avant. »

Les trois joueurs abandonnèrent leur véhicule et se hâtèrent vers ce qu'ils pensaient être leur dernière destination. Malgré la fatigue qui habitait leurs corps déshydratés, le trio avança de l'avant et se dirigea vers la place centrale du Square Delfino, aussi appelé Quartier Delfino par les habitants de la petite bourgade.

« -Il est là ! Il est là ! bondit Lays, accélérant la cadence.

-Oui, je le vois ! s'écria Boonty parallèle au dinosaure.

-Il a intérêt à nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, on s'est pas donné tout ce mal pour rien ! grogna le Tanoomba, lui aussi aligné avec ses partenaires. »

Les trois joueurs avançaient et formaient une ligne dont la formation ne s'estompa qu'une fois qu'ils atteignirent le présentateur, à bout de souffle. Topi-Taupe les regarda gravement les mains derrière le dos. Le présentateur avait cette qualité de pouvoir masquer ses émotions à tout moment, et il l'employait alors que les candidats cherchaient à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert.

« -Candidats ! retentit sa voix résonnante. J'aimerais vous féliciter pour une chose : vous êtes parvenus à venir à bout de la dernière épreuve et vous pouvez être très fiers de cela. Cette épreuve était ardue, et j'ai pu comprendre qu'elle vous avait posé maintes difficultés, mais en dépit de cela vous avez surmonté les obstacles et vous tenez devant moi... Maintenant, je ne peux pas garantir que cela soit suffisant.

-Oh non, gémit Boonty. Échouer après tout ça ? Ce serait vraiment dommage.

-Vous aviez deux heures pour m'atteindre et en comptabilisant le temps additionnel qui vous a été attribué en réussissant les missions qui parsemaient ce parcours du combattant, nous obtenons un peu plus...mais cela ne vous a pas empêcher d'avoir un chronomètre dans le négatif au cours de votre périple. Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais au commencement de votre course votre sablier avait fini de couler.

-Je savais bien qu'on avait perdu trop de temps en amont ! pesta Tanoo, furieux.

-Si le Tanooki n'avait pas refusé de nous donner l'indice, on aurait peut-être réussi, regretta Lays amèrement. »

Déçus, les trois candidats soupirèrent. Finir sur un échec ne leur plaisait pas, mais ils ne pouvaient faire autrement : telles étaient les règles.

« -Cela dit...en ajoutant les quinze minutes que vous avez remportées grâce à la course de kart, vous seriez dans les temps, leur dit soudainement Topi-Taupe. Si mes calculs sont bons, Il vous resterait cinq minutes vingt au chronomètre...et comme je l'ai spécifié dans les règles, l'épreuve ne se finirait que sous deux conditions.

-Oui, soit on te trouvait et on gagnait, soit notre chronomètre atteignait zéro et on perdait, se remémora Tanoo. On ne souvient tous des règles.

-Vraiment ? Car à mon sens, vous avez manqué un point crucial... Soit vous me trouviez et vous remportiez la victoire, soit tout le temps dont vous pouviez disposer s'écoulait, et vous perdiez.

-Heu... Je ne vois aucune différence, nota le Yoshi bleu foncé.

-Je crois saisir la nuance... D'après Tanoo, une fois que le chronomètre atteint zéro, nous perdons. Mais d'après Topi-Taupe, même si le chronomètre atteint zéro, du moment qu'il est toujours possible pour nous de l'atteindre dans le temps imparti, nous remportons la victoire, analysa Boonty, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Donc le fait d'avoir un chronomètre négatif lui importe peu en théorie si nous réussissons dans les temps !

-Félicitations, congratula Topi-Taupe pour la deuxième fois consécutive, cette fois-ci avec beaucoup plus d'entrain. J'ai le plaisir de vous remettre la coquette somme de soixante mille pièces ! Un joli pactole pour une jolie fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pièces de l'équipe :

Pièces gagnées : 60 000  
Cagnotte de l'équipe : **304 000**

Fous de joie, les trois finalistes s'enlacèrent, heureux de voir que leurs efforts avaient payé.

« -Vous avez donc passé la barre des trois cent mille pièces, soit un peu plus de la moitié de ce que vous pouviez accumuler au total !

-Wow... Je me demande ce qu'on pourrait faire avec tant d'argent...

-Des tas de choses !

-Ajouter ce pécule à mon compte en banque me permettrait de vivre un peu plus aisément, sourit Boonty malicieusement.

-Et cette somme reviendra à celui d'entre vous qui sera parvenu à identifier la Taupe ! La personne qui obtiendra le meilleur score lors du questionnaire final repartira plus riche de trois cent quatre mille pièces...de quoi vous motiver, non ? Sur ce laissez-moi vous raccompagner jusqu'à notre hôtel. Après quelques heures pour vous remettre de vos émotions et un dernier repas, je vous amènerai vers une toute dernière destination où vous devrez répondre au quiz en même temps. »

Topi-Taupe avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage. Les candidats étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et n'avaient pas pensé à suivre le présentateur, si bien qu'il dut les rappeler à l'ordre.

« -Pénalité pour l'équipe si vous restez plantés là ! blagua Topi-Taupe, ce qui fit sortir les participants de leur transe.

-Je veux bien croire que ce soit la crise, mais de là à nous racketter avant même que nous obtenions notre récompense, c'est ignoble ! plaisanta Boonty. »

Des éclats de rire retentirent suite à cette déclaration, l'équipe en liesse finissant son aventure de manière positive.

...

De retour à l'hôtel, l'ambiance était cependant un peu plus tendue. A peine arrivés, les joueurs partirent dans les directions différentes : Boonty qui avait déjà rangé toutes ses affaires à part la tenue qu'elle comptait arborer lors du dernier questionnaire, prit immédiatement une douche puis partit sur une chaise-longue afin de réviser ses notes une dernière fois, tandis que Lays, affolé, employa la technique de Tanoo pour ranger ses affaires, complètement dépassé par les événements. Quant à Tanoo inspecta les moindre recoins de l'hôtel à la recherche d'un dernier indice après s'être débarbouillé, suite à quoi il opta pour se cloîtrer dans sa chambre afin de se concentrer.

Cependant, le plus intéressant arriva quelques temps avant le dernier repas.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

« -Oui ? Oh, c'est toi ! Entre donc...mon cher saboteur, sourit Topi-Taupe, invita l'intrus de la compétition à pénétrer dans sa chambre. »

Portant un habit ample pour que personne ne la reconnaisse ainsi qu'un modulateur de voix, la Taupe s'assit face à Topi-Taupe, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

« -Qui a t-il ? Ma Taupe serait-elle stressée pour le questionnaire final ? demanda le présentateur, fier de sa plaisanterie.

-Non... Je me sens juste...bizarre ? Oui, bizarre est le mot. C'est la fin d'une grande aventure, un périple qui s'achève aussi pour moi. C'est comme si je tournais une nouvelle page de ma vie, et cela me fait peur de ne plus savoir ce qui va arriver, répondit l'individu voilé.

-Hélas pour toi, c'est exact. Dans ce jeu, tu étais au courant de tout ce qui allait arriver, mais la vie réelle te réserve sans cesse son lot de surprise. Il est normal d'avoir peur de l'affronter après avoir passé trois semaines loin de tout ce qui t'étais cher.

-J'imagine que tu as raison, la Taupe acquiesça, se levant soudainement et allant jusqu'à la fenêtre. Mais Topi-Taupe, comment va réagir le monde extérieur lorsqu'il découvrira qui je suis vraiment ?

-Hé bien, je pense qu'il sera par dessus tout surpris, supposa le présentateur. Une fois cette surprise passée, je pense qu'il sera fier de ta performance. Tu t'es montrée admirable, ma Taupe.

-Vraiment ? Parfois, je me demande si certaines choses que j'ai faites n'auraient pas dû être plus discrètes ou avoir un peu plus d'impact. Suis-je vraiment digne du titre que l'on m'a accordé ?

-Une chose est sûre : Kylie Koopa m'a appelé ce matin et m'a dit que qui qu'elle soit, la Taupe de cette saison l'avait surpassée et qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte, partager un moment avec son successeur. N'est-ce pas le meilleur des compliments que pourrait espérer une Taupe ? La reconnaissance de ses pairs ? »

L'individu masqué hocha la tête se tournant vers Topi-Taupe.

« -Merci...pour avoir été mon mécène tout au long de ce jeu. Je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi, Topi-Taupe.

-Ah... Tout le plaisir était pour moi, et c'est toi qui as fourni le plus gros du travail. Cette saison n'aurait jamais eu tant de succès si son attraction principale n'avait pas rempli sa part du contrat avec brio. Sois fière de toi, ma Taupe ! Et profite bien de ces derniers instants, car dans quelques mois, tu seras révélée aux yeux de tous comme étant la réponse à cette question...

Qui est la Taupe ? »

...

Topi-Taupe menait le cortège vers une destination adaptée pour remplir le questionnaire final. Repus et reposés, les candidats le suivaient sans un mot, docilement. Ils étaient retournés sur la Place Delfino, dont l'effervescence habituelle semblait s'être estompée à cette heure de la soirée. Muet comme une carpe, Topi-Taupe avançait avec un but bien précis dans l'esprit, tandis que les pensées de ses trois accompagnateurs étaient brouillées par le mystère qui les environnaient constamment. Les participants passèrent devant la Porte du Soleil et Topi-Taupe entra dans une bouche d'égout, suivi de trois personnes circonspectes. Désormais dans la pénombre, ils devaient se servir de leurs autres sens afin de découvrir le chemin à suivre, leur donnant une idée de ce que les taupes devaient endurer. Ils marchèrent sur une trentaine de mètres avant de ressortir grâce à une échelle.

Une fois sortis, ils furent abasourdis par leur destination finale : l'entrée du Mont Corona.

« -Nous avons réservé le meilleur pour la fin. Vieux de milliers d'années, le Mont Corona fait partie intégrante de l'Île Delfino. Au cours de sa vie, il a assisté à de nombreux événements, mais aujourd'hui il a un rôle tout particulier... Il verra l'un d'entre vous être couronné grand gagnant de cette émission...tandis qu'un autre sera révélé comme étant le fauteur de trouble qui a tenté de ruiner vos vacances à de multiples reprises.

-Ce soir, vous répondrez tous en même temps à l'ultime questionnaire, et la palme d'or reviendra à la personne ayant obtenu le plus de bonnes réponses, ou le plus rapide des deux derniers véritables compétiteurs en lice en cas d'égalité. »

Le présentateur observa chacun des joueurs l'un après l'autre avant que ses orbes d'un noir de geais ne se posent sur l'unique fille du groupe.

« -Boonty, tu occuperas le siège le plus à gauche. Lays, tu te placeras au milieu. Tanoo, tu siégeras à droite. »

Les participants obéirent et se placèrent prestement aux endroits convenus. Une fois tout le monde installé, Topi-Taupe leur demanda une dernière chose.

« -Êtes-vous prêts ?

-Oui ! répondirent les compétiteurs, sur le qui-vive.

-Dans ce cas... Bonne chance à tous. L'ultime questionnaire portant sur l'identité de la Taupe...vient de vous être envoyé. »

...

1 : En quelle position la Taupe a t-elle débarqué du bateau au tout début du jeu ?

-Première

-Deuxième

-Troisième

-Quatrième

-Cinquième

-Sixième

-Septième

-Huitième

-Neuvième

-Dixième

-Onzième

-Douzième

 **Tanoo** : Au commencement, nous étions tous incertains, mais au fil des épisodes nous sommes parvenus à dompter ce jeu jusqu'à arriver en finale. Mais l'un des deux autres avait sa place bien au chaud, réservée depuis belle lurette.

 **Lays** : Cette expérience extraordinaire a démarré sur les chapeaux de roue ! A peine débarqués, Topi-Taupe nous a envoyés jouer les casse-cous dans les airs ! J'étais méga surpris, mais je sais que de Tanoo et Boonty, l'un deux savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

 **Boonty** : Il paraît loin le temps où nous ne nous connaissions pas encore. Nous étions innocents et ravis de participer à ce jeu aussi mental que physique. Cependant, il existait déjà une Taupe parmi nos rangs qui n'avait absolument rien d'innocent. N'est-ce pas ? Lays, Tanoo, je parle d'un de vous deux.

2 : Lors de la mission 'Parachutisme', quand la Taupe a t-elle sauté de l'hélicoptère ?

-Première

-Deuxième

-Troisième

-Quatrième

-Cinquième

-Sixième

-Septième

-Huitième

-Neuvième

-Dixième

-Onzième

-Douzième

 **Tanoo** : Le premier acte de sabotage de Lays a eu lieu lors de cette mission, quand il a été incapable de restituer une combinaison de sept mots. Il s'était déjà forgé un alibi grâce à Angelina et Gamble qui hurlaient comme des dératés, ce qui prouve qu'il est plus fourbe qu'il en a l'air.

3 : Lors de la mission 'Funambules', la Taupe a t-elle réussi à traverser le précipice ?

-Oui

-Non

-La Taupe a refusé de participer

 **Tanoo** : Mais d'un autre côté, Boonty n'a pas fait dans la demie mesure non plus. Qu'a t-elle fait lors du premier épisode, à part nous nuire ? Rien du tout. C'est elle qui a suggéré qu'on arrête de sauter de l'hélicoptère, et c'est aussi elle qui n'a pas pris part à la deuxième mission.

4 : Lors de la mission 'Taupe Party', la Taupe faisait partie du groupe...

-Organisation

-Décoration

-Séduction

-Publicité

 **Lays** : Cette mission était vraiment sympa, probablement parce que c'était la première grande réussite pour notre groupe ! Mais quand TT nous a dit que la Taupe avait agi, je me suis intéressé au cas de Tanoo qui n'avait quasiment pas aidé son groupe. En fait, Boonty a un peu sauvé cette mission.

5 : Lors de la mission 'Cage aux Oiseaux', quel était le rôle de la Taupe ?

-Trouver la combinaison d'une des cages  
-Atteindre la Porte du Soleil et donner la combinaison  
-Découvrir la phrase cachée

 **Lays** : Mais je n'oublie pas qu'elle a aussi été un sujet de controverse pendant cette même mission. On devait se baser sur des données personnelles pour découvrir des combinaisons, et Harik et Gamble se sont tous les deux plaints du fait qu'elle leur avait menti... Il n'y avait pourtant aucun intérêt à mentir sur des informations aussi triviales, sauf pour la Taupe qui connaissait d'ores et déjà les épreuves.

6 : Lors de l'épisode 3, la Taupe a répondu au questionnaire en possession de...

-Une Exemption

-Un Bonus

-Un Malus

-Rien

 **Boonty** : En sachant que je ne suis pas la Taupe, je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner sur les résultats du questionnaire de cet épisode. Lays n'avait pas de malus, de ce fait ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait réussi à s'en tirer, mais Tanoo avait lui aussi un malus... Je trouve ça suspect.

7 : Lors de la mission 'Cuisine Sauvage', la Taupe faisait-elle partie de quel groupe ?

-Cuistots

-Enquêteurs

-Sauvages

 **Boonty** : Suite à ce challenge, c'est Lays qui a été le premier à se plaindre qu'il avait faim, et c'est à cause de lui qu'a commencé cette débâcle. Nous n'étions pas tous innocents, mais les faits sont clairs, c'est notre cher Yoshi qui nous a poussé dans la bonne direction.

8 : Lors de la mission 'Chasse à l'Indice', combien de pièces la Taupe a t-elle rapporté à l'équipe ?

-5000 pièces  
-0 pièce  
-Moins 5 000 pièces  
-Moins 10 000 pièces

 **Boonty** : Tanoo s'est montré vraiment très louche sur cette épreuve, car non seulement il s'est accaparé l'indice qui n'était pas vraiment facile à découvrir, mais en plus de cela il a perdu sa carte et est revenu en retard... Est-il victime d'un Alzheimer précoce ? Ça n'aurait pas dû être trop difficile de retracer ses pas.

9 : Lors de l'épisode 4, quelle était la somme rentrée par la Taupe dans l'ordinateur pour s'accaparer l'exemption ?

-7 651 pièces

-15 000 pièces

-18 400 pièces

-20 000 pièces

-48 000 pièces

-50 000 pièces

 **Lays** : Contrairement à Tanoo et moi, Boonty n'a eu aucun problème pour rentrer sa mise. Mais c'est justement ce qui pousse à croire qu'elle est la coupable ! Pour pouvoir rentrer sa mise il aurait fallu qu'elle fasse partie des premiers à faire leurs choix, sauf que c'était aussi la position que la Taupe devait occuper si elle voulait bloquer nos mises.

10 : Lors de la mission 'Beat the Original-9', la Taupe s'est arrêtée au même défi que...

-Sniff Hitt  
-Francesca Von Birdetta  
-Harmonie Caprio  
-Kamek Koopeace  
-Toady Dress  
-Draka Toada  
-Tubba Blubba  
-Goombarow Goldenstrike  
-Kylie Koopa

 **Boonty** : Nous nous sommes perdus au cours de cette épreuve, et c'est entièrement de la faute de Tanoo si nous avons failli échouer : il était au volant de notre véhicule. Vous m'expliquez comment quelqu'un d'autre que lui a pu nous mener en bateau comme ça ?

11 : Lors de la mission 'Baigne à rebours', quel était le rôle de la Taupe ?

-Répondre à une énigme

-Porter une planche en bois

 **Tanoo** : Lays était revenu le premier vers la piscine, disant que lui et Dayzee avaient décidé de sacrifier l'un d'entre eux pour obtenir un indice. Même si ça avait l'air d'un acte noble, le fait est qu'il a laissé la pauvre Dayzee seule face à sa tâche.

12 : Lors de la mission 'Duos Déroutants', qui était l'équipier de la Taupe ?

-Boonty

-Gamble

-Harik

-Jenna

-Lays

-Pitt

-Tanoo

-Toadico

 **Lays** : Cette épreuve prouve parfaitement que la Taupe ne saccage pas tous les défis puisque nous avons tous les trois rempli notre part de la mission.

13 : Lors de la mission 'Vitesses Contrastées', en quelle position la Taupe est-elle montée sur les montagnes russes ?

-Première

-Deuxième

-Troisième

-Quatrième

-Cinquième

-Sixième

-La Taupe était sur la Grande Roue

 **Lays** : Facilement l'un des plus gros sabotages de cette saison entière, j'ai envie de dire. Boonty et Tanoo étaient tous les deux suspects, mais c'est Boonty qui m'a passé l'oreillette défectueuse. Pour moi, ça veut juste dire que c'est la Taupe. C'est d'ailleurs cette épreuve là qui m'a mis sur la piste.

14 : Lors de la mission 'Chance ou Compétences', quelle place la Taupe occupait-elle durant la partie de poker ?

-Première

-Deuxième

-Troisième

-Quatrième

-La Taupe n'a pas joué au poker

 **Boonty** : D'après mes souvenirs, les deux garçons se sont tous les deux fait battre à plate couture par Gamble...mais je ne suis pas sûre que cette épreuve soit très indicative du statut de Taupe de l'un d'entre eux, sauf si l'on considère Tanoo comme le suspect. En se faisant éliminer très tôt, il a grandement raccourci l'épreuve et ne nous a pas permis de remporter la totalité des pièces.

15 : Lors de la mission 'Sauvez la Taupe', la Taupe a t-elle survécu ?

-Oui

-Non

 **Boonty** : De ce que je sais, c'est que Lays avait la Taupe, qu'il devait la protéger, et qu'il s'est au final fait toucher par un chasseur. Et voilà comment ont été perdues des pièces.

 **Tanoo** : Alors évidemment, Lays était méga suspect sur ce défi parce qu'il devait protéger la Taupe... Mais si on s'arrête là, on loupe la moitié du tableau ! De un, il était accompagné du boulet de Toadico, et de deux, c'est Boonty qui lui a placé la statuette dans les mains. Elle essayait sûrement de faire passer les soupçons sur lui.

16 : Lors de la mission 'Mémoires du Passé', quand l'extrait de la Taupe a t-il été lu ?

-Premier

-Deuxième

-Troisième

-Quatrième

-Cinquième

-Sixième

 **Tanoo** : Par contre, Lays est inexcusable sur celle-ci. Boonty s'est illustrée comme une joueuse exemplaire, peut-être même un peu trop exemplaire. Mais vu que Jenna avait elle aussi deviné que c'était le journal de Lays qui était vide...

17 : Lors de la mission 'Six proches et pourtant si lointains', quelle relation la Taupe partageait-elle avec son être cher ?

-Fille/Mère  
-Fils/Père  
-Frère  
-Sœur  
-Meilleur Ami  
-Petite Amie

 **Lays** : Le truc marrant sur cette épreuve, c'est que ni Boonty, ni Tanoo n'a été choisi comme personne digne de confiance. Par contre, ils ont tous les deux fait des choix étranges, Tanoo beaucoup plus que Boonty puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de sabrer Toadico.

18 : Lors de la mission 'Défi Haut en Couleur', quand la Taupe s'est-elle fait éliminer ?

-En première position  
-En deuxième position  
-En troisième position  
-En quatrième position  
-La Taupe ne s'est pas fait éliminer  
-La Taupe ne pouvait pas se faire éliminer

 **Boonty** : Lorsque j'ai dû faire le puzzle, il me manquait très exactement une pièce. Je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur, donc peut-être que la Taupe l'avait retirée de l'un des sacs par avance avant de se faire éliminer, ce qui correspondrait à Tanoo ou Lays.

 **Lays** : Tanoo a joué de manière très mesquine durant ce challenge, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier certains d'entre nous, ce qui a failli nous coûter l'épreuve.

19 : Lors de l'exécution 'Roulette Russe', combien de fois la Taupe a t-elle tiré sa corde ?

-Zéro fois

-Une fois

-Deux fois

-Trois fois

-Quatre fois

-Cinq fois

 **Tanoo** : Pour moi, tirer la corde d'un joueur pour le sauver était plutôt stupide, du coup je comprends pas que Boonty et Lays se soient tous les deux donnés la peine de la tirer au moins une fois. C'est une compétition, pas les bisounours.

20 : Lors de ma mission 'La Fureur de Wiggler', que faisait la Taupe ?

-Elle suivait un parcours prédéfini dans Gelato-les-Flots afin d'aider ses camarade  
-Elle arrosait des plantes des dunes de sable dans l'enclos des Wiggler

 **Boonty** : Lays est entièrement responsable de l'échec de cette épreuve, même si je dois avouer que Tanoo avait encore fait des siennes. Le fait est que Lays nous a grandement retardé et qu'il a répondu de manière erronée à beaucoup de questions. S'il est vraiment la Taupe, c'est l'un de ses sabotages les plus visibles.

 **Tanoo** : J'ai peut-être brisé l'arrosoir et gâché l'épreuve, mais la faute à qui ? Boonty avait réussi à percer l'arrosoir après une seule utilisation, ça relevait vraiment du miracle...

21 : Combien de pastèques la Taupe a t-elle apporté au propriétaire de la cabane aux cocktails, lors de l'épreuve 'Pastèques Dirigeables' ?

-Zéro  
-Une  
-Deux

 **Lays** : Okay, j'ai poussé une pastèque directement sur un Catacouac. Je ne vais pas démentir les faits puisque c'est vrai. J'aimerais cependant remarquer que Boonty ne pouvait pas commettre d'erreur puisqu'elle n'a même pas daigné participer à l'épreuve.

22 : Lors de la mission 'En Quarantaine', la Taupe était enfermée dans la chambre...

-108

-219

-326

-La Taupe était libre

 **Lays** : En étant enfermé dans la chambre obscure, Tanoo avait une super excuse pour ne rien faire pendant une grande partie de l'épreuve, et il l'a fortement utilisée à mon avis !

23 : En quelle position la Taupe est-elle descendue de sa chambre lorsque l'alarme précédant l'épreuve 'Poursuite sur Bloups' a retenti ?

-Première Position

-Deuxième Position

-Troisième Position

-Quatrième Position

 **Boonty** : Une pénalité de mille pièces n'est rien face à tout ce que nous avons gagné au cours de notre périple. M'accuser sur la base d'une minuscule pénalité est insensé.

24 : Lors de l'Interview précédant le 'Jeu des Trois Questions', quels étaient les arguments de la Taupe pour se déculpabiliser ?

-Elle ne pouvait pas être la Taupe à cause de son style de jeu atypique qui l'aurait fait être suspectée dès le premier épisode

-Elle ne pouvait pas être la Taupe du fait de sa spontanéité qui ne s'accorde pas avec le rôle calculateur de l'intrus

-Elle ne pouvait pas être la Taupe car elle avait commis des actes délibérés dont le seul but était de semer le trouble dans l'esprit des joueurs

 **Boonty** : D'un côté, j'ai envie de croire Lays lorsqu'il nous dit qu'il ne peut pas être la Taupe car Toadico s'est rendue jusqu'au huitième épisode et qu'elle ne le suspectait pas du tout... Mais de l'autre, comment oublier les multiples bonus dont elle a bénéficié ?

25 : Lors du 'Jeu des Trois Questions', en quelle position la Taupe a t-elle été isolée ?

-Première Position

-Deuxième Position

-Troisième Position

 **Lays** : Je voudrais juste pointer du doigt que le seul round qui a été gagné était le mien. Si la Taupe voulait saboter ce défi, elle n'avait qu'à choisir des réponses n'ayant ni queue ni tête pendant son isolation. Et bizarrement, Tanoo et Boonty ont tous les deux agi étrangement.

26 : Quelle était la dernière question qui a été posée à la Taupe lors du 'Jeu des Trois Questions' ?

-Selon toi, qui est la Taupe ?

-Si tu avais dû donner une exemption à l'un de tes opposants lors de l'épisode 9, qui aurais-tu choisi ?

-Qui parmi tes deux opposants sera le moins regretté après sa mort ?

 **Tanoo** : La question de Boonty était la plus louche. C'est vraiment le truc qui la rend Taupe à mes yeux, quoi. Aucun sens de poser cette question à un joueur normal, par contre il est vrai que la réponse de la Taupe à cette question pose un vrai dilemme.

27 : Lors de la mission 'Dernier Pèlerinage', qu'a fait la Taupe lors du combat contre Roi Boo et Mimic ?

-La Taupe défiait Mimic au Tarot

-La Taupe a fait baisser la garde du Roi Boo en lui lançant un piment

-La Taupe a porté le coup de grâce au Roi Boo en lui lançant une poire dans la figure

 **Tanoo** : Boonty avait un rôle central pour ce mini-jeu, on ne pouvait pas vraiment remporter la victoire si elle ne nous donnait pas de piment. Je trouve ça juste carrément suspect qu'elle n'ai remarqué les agissements de Mimic que vers la fin du challenge. Franchement, ça aurait été plus plausible de s'en rendre compte après une minute ou deux, mais pas à la toute fin !

28 : Lors de la mission 'Dernier Pèlerinage', en regardant le kart doré de face, quel siège occupait la Taupe ?

-Le siège de gauche

-Le siège central

-Le siège de droite

 **Tanoo** : On a montré un véritable esprit d'équipe, mais au final l'un d'entre nous reste la Taupe. J'oublie pas qu'au cours de l'épreuve on est passés sous la barre des zéro minutes aussi, et que Boonty et Lays ont grandement contribué à cette perte de temps, surtout le dernier !

29 : Quelle est l'occupation de la Taupe ?

-Couturier

-Magicienne

-Pilote d'Hélicoptère

Boonty, Lays et Tanoo répondirent rapidement à cette question, avant de retenir leur souffle... L'heure de vérité avait sonné.

30 : Qui est la Taupe ?

-Boonty

-Lays

-Tanoo

...

« -Et voilà, chers téléspectateurs. Les dés sont jetés, un gagnant a émergé de cette compétition... Mais avant de sacrer notre champion, il nous reste encore un mystère à éclaircir... Qui, parmi les trois compétiteurs encore en lice, est la Taupe ? Pour résoudre cette question qui vous aura trotté en tête pendant de nombreuses années, je vous propose d'accueillir les neuf candidats déchus qui tenteront d'apporter une réponse à vos interrogations ! annonça le présentateur alors que la caméra dévoilait les neuf victimes de la Taupe, toutes souriantes et ravies d'être présentes sur scène. »


	38. Tropique Taupesque

Précédemment dans la Taupe, les trois derniers concurrents se débattaient pour terminer la dernière épreuve dans le temps qui leur avait été alloué. Relevant divers défis et résolvant des énigmes alambiquées afin de continuer leur progression, ils étaient parvenus au Square Delfino, où ils avaient dû concourir dans une course de karting effrénée. Suite à leur victoire, les participants étaient parvenus à découvrir où se situait Topi-Taupe, et après un petit moment dramatique, avaient ajouté soixante mille pièces à leur cagnotte. Les réjouissances ne pouvaient cependant pas continuer, puisque les candidats devaient affronter un ultime obstacle : le questionnaire final qui déterminerait lequel des finalistes avait correctement identifié la Taupe.

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Angelina

Nom : Frost

Date de Naissance : 15/11

Métier : Détective Privée

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

Prénom : Lara

Nom : Trooper

Date de naissance : 19/09

Métier : Chanteuse

38 : **Tropique Taupesque**

Dans l'hôtel qui avait servi de demeure aux candidats pendant presque trois semaines, Topi-Taupe se dressait devant les victimes de la Taupe, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. Trois mois s'étaient passés depuis que Boonty, Lays et Tanoo avaient répondu au questionnaire final, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la compétition, les participants allaient pouvoir se retrouver en groupe afin d'assister aux révélations finales.

Derrière le présentateur, un écran plasma géant éteint attirait tous les regards. Jenna, qui avait regardé la saison précédente avec un certain engouement, savait déjà à quoi il servirait tandis que les autres regardaient la télévision avec circonspection.

Malgré eux, les regards des candidats déchus exploraient les moindres recoins de l'hôtel, à la recherche d'une Boo, d'un Yoshi, ou d'un Tanoomba, tous trois manquant étrangement à l'appel. Installés sur des chaises boisées, ils avaient reçu pour instructions de rester assis jusqu'à ce que le présentateur leur donne la permission de se lever. Derrière eux, Kooper faisaient des signes à Topi-Taupe afin de lui donner le signal de départ.

« -Mesdames et messieurs, soyez tous les bienvenus pour cette grande finale de La Taupe : Trahison Tropicale ! Je suis votre présentateur favori, le seul et l'unique Topi-Taupe, et devant moi se trouvent les neuf victimes de la Taupe, chacun d'entre elle prête à en découdre !

-La Taupe s'est peut-être jouée de moi, mais j'ai pris des notes une fois rentrée à la maison ! Et c'est un mystère que je pense avoir élucidé ! s'exclama Angelina, les sourcils froncés. Foi d'Angelina, cet intrus ne m'échappera pas une seconde fois !

-Presque sûr que tu te trompes une fois de plus, gloussa Gamble dont les disputes avec la détective privée avaient manqué à tous.

-Dans un sens, se tromper est presque la meilleure option, se réjouit une Lara en liesse. Ça veut dire que les révélations n'en seront que plus surprenantes ! ajouta la Paratroopa aux nombreux fans.

-Il est vrai que tu marques un point, ma chère, acquiesça Elder en caressant sa barbe blanche. Cela dit, j'aimerais avoir raison au moins une fois dans ce jeu ! Je serais damné si je me trompais à nouveau ! plaisanta le vieillard. »

Les anciens participants rirent de bon cœur avant que Jenna ne prenne la parole.

« -C'est curieux, mais l'attente m'a paru beaucoup moins longue que le jeu en lui-même, pointa du doigt la professeur d'anglais qui avait revêtu une robe orange pour l'occasion.

-C'est sûrement parce que tu sais déjà qui est la Taupe ! lui sourit Dayzee, la marguerite exsudant toujours une joie de vivre hors du commun.

-Peut-être, oui...

-Si elle connaissait qui était la Taupe, elle ne serait pas éliminée, contredit Pitt, aussi taciturne qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, rétorqua Toadico en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle a très bien pu avoir le pire score lors de son élimination tout en sachant qui était la Taupe.

-Si tu le dis.

-Allons, allons ! Réjouissons-nous simplement d'être de nouveau entiers ! Inutile de nous fragmenter davantage ! s'exclama le prince Harik en passant la main dans sa chevelure blonde éclatante.

-Dis-moi Harik, tu nous ferais pas un peu de pub pour ta marque de shampooing favori ? questionna Gamble, un sourire au coin des lèves.

-Mais non, mais non. Vous me connaissez, jamais je n'en aurais l'audace ! réfuta habilement Harik, causant l'hilarité générale chez le reste des joueurs. »

Topi-Taupe attendit quelques instants que l'euphorie générale se dissipe, avant de continuer à exposer ce qu'il se passerait lors de cette réunion.

« -Vous avez travaillé corps et âmes afin d'identifier qui était le traître paradant comme un véritable joueur sous un soleil tropical, mais n'ayez crainte ! Votre dur labeur prendra fin aujourd'hui ! révéla subitement Topi-Taupe, ce qui réveilla quelques participants.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que nous allions mener une réunion tupperware, ironisa Pitt.

-Hohoho ! Ce Pitt a vraiment la langue bien pendue aujourd'hui ! remarqua Elder.

-Mais avant de découvrir qui est la Taupe, j'imagine que chacun d'entre vous doit bien avoir un avis sur la question, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes les plus à même de déterminer qui est la Taupe puisque vous avez tous passé quelques jours à ses côtés au minimum. Commençons par Lara !

-Oh, heu... Je ne sais pas trop, avoua la chanteuse diplômée de l'académie de Koopoera. Je suis partie la première et je ne me souviens plus trop de ce à quoi j'avais répondu au quiz, mais comme ça, je dirais que c'est Boonty. Elle était très suspecte, mais justement, elle l'était probablement trop, du coup elle est passée inaperçue.

-Très bien, nous prenons note de ton avis ! Et toi, Angelina ? Qui suspectes-tu ?

-Elémentaire, mon cher TT ! répondit la Bumpty à la couleur jaune criard. Mon enquête me porte à suspecter Tanoo, principalement à cause de la manière dont a été édité le show télévisé.

-Oh ? Vraiment ? leva un sourcil inquisiteur Topi-Taupe. Qu'entends-tu par là ?

-Hé bien, pour nous dans l'émission, Tanoo n'était pas l'un des plus suspects, du coup il a bien rempli son rôle de Taupe au niveau discrétion. Mais pour les téléspectateurs, chacun de ses confessionnaux faisait extrêmement Taupe, au point qu'il n'en était pas suspect. En plus, beaucoup de ses sabotages ont été occultés. Il y a eu deux occasions où l'équipe s'est perdue et même si Tanoo était désigné comme coupable, ce n'étaient que des mentions, du coup on a tendance à oublier ce qu'il a fait.

-Hé ben ! Je suis surpris ! écarquilla les yeux Gamble. Faut croire que tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais être une détective privée, moi j'ai jamais rien vu de tout ça !

-C'est un point de vue fort intéressant ! Et toi, Elder ? Un avis sur la question ?

-Je dois approuver les dires de Lara... Je pense que Boonty n'est pas si nette que ça dans toute cette histoire, et je me souviens qu'elle a beaucoup menti au cours de cette émission, dit le vieux champignon à pois oranges.

-Dayzee ? C'est ton tour !

-Oh... Je ne sais vraiment pas. Désolée TT ! s'excusa la marguerite. Si je devais voter maintenant, je dirais plutôt Tanoo pour les raisons qu'a évoquées Angelina. Et puis, pendant la dernière épreuve où j'ai participé il a saboté vraiment évidemment alors qu'elle était super simple.

-A vous, votre altesse ! s'exprima Topi-Taupe en exécutant une révérence quelque peu moqueuse.

-Mon brave... J'hésite présentement entre Lays et Boonty. Tanoo un peu aussi, maintenant que j'y pense. De toute façon, je n'ai voté pour aucun des trois, j'aurais du mal à déterminer lequel est l'intrus qui s'est amusé à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

-Et tu es allé jusqu'à l'épisode cinq en ne soupçonnant aucun des trois ? s'enquit Jenna, visiblement surprise alors que Pitt hochait la tête à côté du prince.

-Pour moi, la Taupe est Lays. On a perdu beaucoup de challenges à cause de lui quand j'y repense, et quand ce n'était pas lui c'était la faute de Toadico. Or, elle n'est pas la Taupe à ce que je sache, exposa Pitt au grand désarroi de la Toadette.

-Et même pas tu remets en question le fait que Tanoo a employé la même stratégie que Lays en t'utilisant comme bouclier ? pointa du doigt le Maskass jaune. Si tu accuses Lays pour ça, n'oublie pas que ton allié a commis le même genre de bourde. Enfin, personnellement je suspecte Boonty. Comme Lara l'a dit, elle en faisait tellement trop qu'au final elle est passée inaperçue.

-A toi de jouer, Toadico ! lui lança Topi-Taupe d'un air mutin.

-Mmmh... Si je devais choisir... Je pense que je choisirais mon meilleur ami dans ce jeu, Lays. Parce que c'est le seul pour lequel je n'ai jamais voté tout au long de cette compétition et qu'il a failli nous faire perdre quelques challenges, dont celui sur les pages de journal. Mais c'est vrai que je préférerais me tromper car je voudrais qu'il gagne la cagnotte !

-Et nous terminerons avec Jenna ! Tu es restée le plus longtemps dans la compétition, tu devrais donc avoir une bonne idée concernant l'identité du traître, non ?

-J'irais même plus loin, sourit la jeune brune. Je sais qui est la Taupe. J'en suis sûre à cent pour cent, et c'est pour cela que je vais invoquer mon droit au silence. Plutôt que de vous gâcher la surprise, pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'elle ne se dévoile ? »

Topi-Taupe acquiesça, tandis que les huit autres lancèrent des regards incertains en direction de la demoiselle vêtue d'orange. Elle les avait mystifié durant une bonne partie de la compétition, et continuait de les surprendre avec chacune de ses déclarations.

« -Alors ? C'est l'heure de connaître l'identité de la Taupe ? feint de ne pas être intéressé l'artiste de la troupe.

-Ouaip, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on mette un nom à cette Taupe ! J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec elle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-Dois-je appeler les videurs ? plaisanta Topi-Taupe, faisant allusion à la profession du croupier.

-Tout compte fait, ça ira !

-Avant de vous révéler qui était le saboteur, nous avons préparé quelques clips des actions les plus suspectes de vos compétiteurs pour vous remettre dans le bain. Un, deux, trois...action ! s'écria Topi-Taupe, l'écran derrière-lui prenant vie d'un flash coloré. »

...

Au cours de l'aventure, douze candidats se disputaient la victoire dans une compétition aussi physique que mentale. Douze ? Non, ce n'est pas exact...car en vérité, l'un d'entre eux n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Il s'agissait de la Taupe, l'individu ayant pour seul but de saccager les efforts de la petite troupe. Et maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus que trois, le funeste traître n'en ressort que davantage...

Est-ce **Boonty** , notre magicienne éthérée aux nombreux tours de passe-passe ?

Parachutisme

Lors de cette épreuve, les candidats devaient sauter d'un hélicoptère puis se relayer une combinaison de mots que le dernier d'entre eux devait restituer à Topi-Taupe, une fois arrivé en bas. Alors que l'épreuve se déroulait plutôt bien, Boonty a pris un temps assez conséquent avant de décider de sauter, ce qui a fait perdre à Jenna le fil de la combinaison à restituer.

 _Flashback Jenna : J'ai oublié la phrase… Je m'en souvenais en arrivant au sol, mais à force de la répéter dans mon esprit, je me suis embrouillée et je l'ai oubliée._

Boonty a ensuite décidé de suivre Angelina et d'arrêter de sauter de l'hélicoptère, cependant, puisque la combinaison était de toute manière déjà erronée, cette action a fait perdre au final quatorze mille pièces à l'équipe.

Retour en Couleur

Boonty s'est illustrée comme un parfait fantôme sur cette mission, tout d'abord en se faisant discrète au possible lors du challenge, et n'aidant l'équipe qu'une fois le reste des autres coureurs éliminés eux aussi, malgré les injonctions incessantes de Jenna.

 **Jenna** : Boonty ne faisait strictement rien pour aider les autres. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'il valait mieux que la voie soit libre avant de se révéler, mais j'avais beau m'efforcer de lui dire que c'était bon elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil ! C'est à cause d'elle que Gamble s'est fait prendre, elle accaparait toute mon attention ! J'avais beau lui expliquer que la tâche deviendrait plus dure si les chasseurs étaient en supériorité numérique, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse dans ces conditions-là ?

 **Boonty** : J'avais observé Jenna, et elle faisait du très mauvais travail. Je suspectais qu'elle essayait de faire en sorte que l'on se fasse photographier, c'est pour ça que je ne la croyais pas lorsqu'elle voulait me guider.

Au final, Boonty n'a attendu que le dernier moment pour aider son équipe, ce qui rendait non seulement cette épreuve plutôt compliquée pour le quatuor impliqué dans l'épreuve, mais lui permettait aussi de s'assurer de pouvoir saboter la seconde partie de l'épreuve en prétextant ne pas avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Dernier Pèlerinage

Durant la mission ultime que devaient relever les concurrents, Boonty a fait perdre du temps lors de multiples occasions et ne s'est pas vraiment dévouée corps et âmes contrairement aux deux derniers garçons. Tout ceci était particulièrement visible lorsqu'elle occupait une place primordiale durant l'affrontement contre le Roi Boo.

 **Tanoo** : Boonty occupait un rôle primordial, c'est de sa faute si on n'a pas eu de piment avant je ne sais combien de temps. Et bizarrement elle a trouvé comment battre le Roi Boo à la fin du temps imparti... C'est super louche.

Mais Boonty s'est aussi illustrée comme étant la tête pensante du groupe en découvrant presque tout le temps la prochaine destination que devait atteindre l'équipe.

Alors qu'est-elle exactement ? Une mystificatrice invétérée, ou une participante éclairée ?

...

Est-ce **Lays** , notre couturier enthousiaste aux nombreuses gaffes ?

Mémoires du Passé

Lors de cette mission, les candidats devaient identifier qui avait écrit quel extrait de journal. Malgré la victoire des compétiteurs, due en grande partie à la sagacité de Boonty et Jenna, Lays s'est montré particulièrement suspect, notamment lorsque son extrait s'est révélé être une page blanche.

 _Flashback : Topi-Taupe allait déchirer la sixième page du dernier journal lorsqu'il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il prit le journal à deux mains et entreprit de l'ouvrir afin de montrer son contenu aux joueurs. Le journal semblait...vide._

 _Flashback Tanoo : Super ! On vient de perdre douze mille pièces !_

N'était-ce là qu'une simple étourderie venant du dinosaure bleu foncé, ou un sabotage largement anticipé ? Cette bévue aurait pu coûter douze mille pièces à l'équipe.

La Fureur de Wiggler

Étant le compétiteur le plus sportif de la bande, c'est sans aucune surprise que Lays a été propulsé vers le rôle du joueur solitaire, durant lequel il devait répondre à des questions complexes sur l'Île Delfino et ses particularités tout en effectuant un parcours du combattant. L'épreuve était difficile, mais Lays s'est montré extrêmement mauvais, empêchant presque l'équipe de gagner la moindre pièce.

 _Flashback Tanoo : Non mais sérieux, que fait Lays ? se plaignit Tanoo. Il sabote ou quoi ? (Une palissade s'enfonce dans le sable derrière-lui)_

Au final, c'est à cause de Lays que Tanoo a préféré arrêter le défi et s'emparer de l'exemption. Un acte visible, mais terriblement efficace si Lays était la Taupe.

Dernier Pèlerinage

Durant la mission ultime que devaient relever les participants, non seulement Lays n'a pas été très performant lorsqu'il s'agissait de découvrir le chemin à suivre, mais c'est également lui qui a gaspillé énormément de temps en ramenant à la Pianta un piment à la place d'un durian.

 **Boonty** : J'étais évidemment très méfiante des dires de Lays lorsqu'il est revenu avec un piment. Je veux dire, pour quelqu'un qui clame sans cesse son amour pour les fruits, il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce qu'il avait ramené n'en était même pas un. Sans compter que sa bévue était une perte de temps colossale pour l'équipe.

Cependant, si l'équipe est parvenue à triompher d'Il Piantissimo durant la course de kart, c'est uniquement grâce à Lays qui avait gardé le champignon en réserve en cas de coup dur.

Alors qu'est-il exactement ? Un saboteur édulcoré ou un gaffeur fruité ?

...

Est-ce **Tanoo** , notre pilote d'hélicoptère fourbe aux nombreux stratagèmes sournois ?

Cage aux Oiseaux

Lors de ce défi, les joueurs devaient se rendre à trois endroits différents marqués depuis le ciel par des drapeaux rouges. Alors que personne n'a fait attention à ce détail, Tanoo fut le seul à le remarquer. Cependant, il n'en a jamais informé les autres participants...

 **Tanoo** : Alors que tous les candidats étaient « émerveillés » par la vue, ils n'ont pas fait attention au reste... Il y avait des espèces de drapeaux rouges qui flottaient. Trois pour être plus précis... Je parie que personne d'autre que moi ne les a vus. Oh, pas grave, j'en profiterai...

 _(Flashback de Tanoo et Pitt en train de discuter des drapeaux rouges)_

Si Tanoo s'était montré un peu moins égoïste en information, l'équipe aurait pu ajouter jusqu'à trente mille pièces dans la cagnotte. A la fin de l'épreuve, seules treize milles s'y sont ajoutées.

En Quarantaine

Pendant ce challenge, Tanoo était isolé des autres candidats et occupait une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Alors que cela semblait difficile pour lui d'avancer et de venir en aide à ses coéquipiers, n'était-ce pas aussi une occasion en or pour saboter et ne rien faire alors que les autres s'évertuaient à le libérer ?

 _Flashback Tanoo_ _: Rectification, je ne peux plus te dire ce qu'il y a dans ma chambre. Je peux absolument pas contrôler la lumière, elle vient de s'éteindre à nouveau. Tout ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant, c'est un bureau, une télévision, un DVD qui s'appelle 'Le Frigo Enchanté'-_

Rien n'empêchait Tanoo d'avancer dans sa chambre en tâtonnant, alors pourquoi n'a t-il rien fait, en sachant que le temps était compté ?

Dernier Pèlerinage

Durant la mission ultime que devaient relever les participants, Tanoo a, à de nombreuses reprises, fait perdre du temps à l'équipe, que ce soit à cause de ses erreurs grotesques ou par la faute de son inactivité. Beaucoup de temps a été perdu à cause de son erreur de navigation.

 **Lays** : Tanoo a démenti s'être trompé, je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est vaniteux ou parce qu'il avait un autre but en tête, mais en observant la carte qui était dans le bateau, on remarque que la plage donne sur le sud. Il aurait suffi qu'il réfléchisse un minimum pour comprendre que s'il fallait aller à l'est sur la carte, ça voulait dire tourner à gauche et non à droite !

Cependant, ce fut principalement grâce à l'expertise de Tanoo que les finalistes sont parvenus à déjouer les plans d'Il Piantissimo et ont remporté la première place, leur donnant assez de temps pour rejoindre Topi-Taupe.

Alors qu'est-il ? Un fourbe malhonnête, ou un malin malhabile ?

...

Topi-Taupe se tourna vers les neuf candidats qui avaient mordu la poussière, un sourire jubilatoire marquant son faciès d'ordinaire si neutre. Les anciens participants s'étaient mis à débattre entre eux de la culpabilité des trois finalistes.

« -Finalement, peut-être qu'Angelina a raison, osa Lara sur un ton hésitant. Je n'avais pas remarqué la majorité des sabotages de Tanoo...

-La dernière épreuve illustre parfaitement la difficulté du jeu : ils ont tous fait des erreurs, mais ce sont aussi tous rattrapés à un moment ou un autre, expliqua Jenna, ne pointant personne du doigt.

-Certains plus que d'autres, lâcha Pitt d'une voix monotone, ce qui amusa le reste de la troupe.

-Mais Lays a apparemment commis des tonnes de bêtises ! s'opposa Dayzee, désormais un peu plus investie dans la recherche de la Taupe.

-Et ne parlons pas de Boonty ! s'exclama Elder en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait un rôle si déterminant dans la perte partielle de notre premier défi ?

-C'était surtout la faute de Gamble, remarqua Toadico, affichant le Maskass jaune aux yeux de tous.

-Ben voyons, c'est facile de me blâmer après coup !

-Mais tellement satisfaisant ! se réjouit Angelina, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. Bon, j'avais quand même ma part de responsabilité mais je n'avais pas remarqué que Boonty avait retardé son saut comme ça.

-Je crois que l'on peut résumer ainsi : nous sommes tous absolument perdus ! conclut Harik pour le groupe.

-En effet Harik, je crois que tu as tout à fait raison ! Et c'est pour cela que le moment est venu pour vous de connaître toute la vérité sur cette affaire mystérieuse... »

Les victimes de la Taupe se turent instantanément, complètement alarme maintenant que Topi-Taupe laissait entendre que l'identité de leur bourreau allait leur être révélée dans les quelques minutes qui suivaient.

Suivant le regard du présentateur, les anciens joueurs jouaient des coudes, assis dans leurs chaises, et certains n'hésitaient pas à se contorsionner afin d'être les premiers à apercevoir le félon qui les avait fait tourner en rond tout au long de la compétition.

Kooper mit une musique d'ambiance en fond, mêlant notes saccadées et longs tempos dans un désordre toutefois mélodieux, avant de placer une musique épique : celle qui annoncerait la venue de la Taupe.

Des minutes défilèrent...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...minutes qui paraissaient longues comme des heures aux yeux des participants déchus...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…avant qu'une personne que les candidats ne connaissaient que trop bien ne pénétrât dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel par la porte d'entrée qui faisait dos aux victimes de la Taupe. La Taupe descendit le long de la rambarde des escaliers, elle venait de débarquer.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

« -Salut tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ? sourit l'individu dont la voix fit sortir quelques candidats de leur torpeur, tandis que d'autres étaient muets comme des carpes. Personne pour applaudir votre Taupe favorite ? »

Lays Terryns venait de se révéler au grand jour. Il était enfin sorti de son terrier.

« -C'est pas possible ! J'Y CROIS PAS ! hurla Gamble, sidéré. Vous voulez me faire gober que c'était Lays qui s'amusait à nous faire perdre les challenges ? Mais c'était l'un des plus motivés ! Je lui ai même dit face à face que je ne le suspectais pas ! »

La tirade du croupier eut pour seul effet de causer l'hilarité générale dans l'assemblée.

« -Bravo à toi, Lays ! le félicita Dayzee en courant pour le serrer dans ses bras. J'aurais jamais voté contre toi, tu me paraissais bien trop réel pour être la Taupe !

-Désolé ! s'excusa le dinosaure bleu foncé, se rappelant qu'il était responsable du départ de son amie.

-Lays ! Petit cachottier ! lui lança Toadico sur le ton de la plaisanterie, accourant à son tour pour le congratuler. J'aurais dû me méfier de toi !

-Franchement, félicitations pour ton parcours ! s'exclama Jenna, qui était déjà au courant de l'identité du traître. Tu nous en auras bien fait baver !

-Oh ho ! Mais quelle surprise ! tonna Elder, loin de s'imaginer que le Yoshi était la Taupe. Et dire que le seul moment durant lequel je l'ai soupçonné, il essayait en fait de nous mener sur le droit chemin...

-Hahaha ! Il m'a malheureusement filé entre les doigts, je dois l'admettre, sourit Harik.

-Alors, on a perdu sa langue ? Pitt s'enquit auprès de sa collègue aviaire qui n'avait pas dit mot depuis l'arrivée du dinosaure.

-Je songe à une reconversion de carrière, avoua la détective privée, l'opprobre se lisant sur son visage angélique.

-Lays était juste très bon, voilà tout ! Oh, et dire que je le pensais suspect suite à la première épreuve ! se lamenta Lara Trooper. »

Une fois que l'effervescence se dissipa, Topi-Taupe mena son congénère jusqu'au fauteuil qui lui était réservé, avant de lui serrer la main pour un travail accompli à la perfection.

« -Vraiment Lays, je suis fier de toi ! le félicita Topi-Taupe, une larme perlant au coin de son œil. Cette aventure était plutôt difficile et longue pour toi, mais tu t'en es sorti comme un chef. Kylie te présente ses hommages elle aussi.

-...merci TT, ça me touche. Vraiment, sourit radieusement le couturier avant de regarder ses anciennes victimes d'un air timoré. J'espère que personne n'a envie de me brûler vif suite à ces révélations...

-Hmm... Un barbecue de Yoshi, j'en saliverai presque d'avance, songea Pitt à voix haute.

-Wow... Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! fit Dayzee, remise du choc.

-Ouais, à qui le dis-tu ? rétorqua Gamble, les yeux rivés sur le sol. C'est vraiment la honte d'être passé à côté de ses sabotages !

-Pour être honnête, il les a bien camouflés à mon avis, supposa Elder. Je ne vois toujours pas quels défis il a saboté, d'autant plus qu'il avait une conduite exemplaire durant la majorité d'entre eux !

-C'est parce que je me suis raté sur certains d'entre eux ! avoua le dinosaure, penaud. Parfois je tentais des sabotages, mais au final l'équipe gagnait quand même. C'était pas plus mal que ça, remarquez.

-En effet Lays, mais nous reviendrons plus tard sur tes sabotages, décida Topi-Taupe avant de se tourner vers les autres. Maintenant que nous savons tous qui est la Taupe, il nous reste à déterminer le gagnant de cette saison... Des pronostics ? »

Les candidats échangèrent des regards, mais personne n'avait d'idée bien précise.

« -Les deux étaient pas mal mystérieux, se rappela Gamble.

-Ils avaient aussi tous les deux un gameplay plutôt étrange, souligna Lara en se remémorant le refus catégorique de Boonty de participer à la deuxième épreuve.

-Tanoo devrait l'emporter, il sait qui est la Taupe, répondit simplement le Pidgit bleu.

-Hélas, très cher, je me dois de vous contredire. Il m'est avis que Boonty sait elle aussi qui est la Taupe, et qu'entre les deux, elle a bien plus de chance de remporter la victoire ! réfuta Harik.

-Découvrons sans plus tarder à qui revient le titre de gagnant de La Taupe : Trahison Tropicale ! Lays, tu sais déjà qui a gagné...je te laisse aller chercher cette personne qui réside actuellement dans la chambre qu'elle occupait lorsque la compétition faisait toujours rage !

-Okay ! pépia le Yoshi en sautant de son siège à pieds joints. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Lays avait disparu du salon où se tenaient les candidats. Environ cinq minutes s'écoulèrent entre son départ et son retour, mais cette fois-ci il était accompagné...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...par nulle autre que Boonty Ghoste, la véritable gagnante de la deuxième saison de la Taupe. Une ovation du tonnerre retentit lorsque la jolie blonde descendit les marches qui la séparaient des anciens candidats.

Boonty était aux anges, sourit à pleines dents lorsque Topi-Taupe lui remit un chèque gigantesque d'une valeur de trois cent quatre mille pièces, soit la totalité de la cagnotte accumulée par les joueurs tout au long de leur périple.

« -Voilà pour toi, Boonty ! applaudit Topi-Taupe. En tant que gagnante officielle de La Taupe : Trahison Tropicale, j'ai le plaisir de te remettre la cagnotte de l'équipe...ou plutôt, TA cagnotte ! se corrigea le présentateur.

-Merci beaucoup, murmura la magicienne, complètement dépassée par les événements. Tout au long du jeu, mon objectif était de remporter la victoire, et même il y a trois mois quand je savais qu'elle était à ma portée... C'est difficile à imaginer. Un jour, vous vous battez pour augmenter une cagnotte impersonnelle, et le lendemain, on vous l'octroie...

-En tout cas, bravo pour ta victoire, Boonty ! sourit Lays. Je crois que tu étais la première à vraiment me suspecter si on exclue Lara qui avait des doutes dès le départ !

-Peut-être, mais tu as constamment semé le doute dans mon esprit ! répliqua la Boo bleue. Après tout, tu as réussi à m'éloigner de ta véritable identité pendant un ou deux épisodes, et je pense avoir bien failli y passer !

-L'important, c'est que tu sois arrivée jusqu'à ce point et que tu aies gagné, lui dit Jenna, contente pour son amie. Cela dit, ta personnalité a dû jouer en ta faveur...je pense que tu as exécuté plus d'une personne.

-Je suppose que oui, hocha la tête Boonty. Mais sûrement pas autant que Tanoo qui- »

La gagnante se stoppa d'elle-même, se rendant enfin compte qu'il manquait un dernier joueur dans le salon. Le finaliste, la dernière victime de la Taupe, Tanoo... Il manquait à l'appel, et les joueurs réalisèrent alors qu'ils se réjouissaient bien trop vites, aux dépends de leur ancien partenaire.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes afin de pointer le bout de sa queue de raton-laveur. La déception pouvait se lire sur le visage de Tanoo Kie, mais elle se changea prestement en interrogation lorsque Topi-Taupe lui remit un trousseau de clés.

« -Heu... T'es bien sympa TT, mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec des clés ? lança Tanoo, n'ayant rien perdu de sa verve habituelle.

-Serait-ce un cadeau de consolation ? s'enquit l'escrimeur en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Tanoo.

-A mon avis, il ne va pas rester déçu longtemps ! s'exclama Gamble sur un ton goguenard, ayant déjà deviné à quoi servaient les clés. Après tout, il est vraiment pas mal l'hélico qui repose sur le toit de l'hôtel ! »

Choqué, Tanoo balbutia quelques mots de remerciements, incapable de former une phrase cohérente. Tout le monde se réjouit du fait qu'il ne repartirait pas les mains vides, car son parcours en tant que compétiteur n'avait rien à envier à la majorité de ceux des participants lambda.

« -Tout est bien qui finit bien ! s'enthousiasma Elder en voyant les mines heureuses des autres compétiteurs.

-Ça aurait été triste que Tanoo reparte sans rien alors qu'il m'avait quand même percé à jour ! dit la Taupe.

-J'aurais probablement demandé un cadeau de dédommagement, rebondit Tanoo en affichant un sourire en coin à l'adresse du couturier.

-Ah, demande plutôt à Boonty ! Je suis pas si riche, moi ! Et puis, ce n'est que juste vengeance, il ne fallait pas te servir de moi comme bouclier pendant certaines épreuves !

-Hahaha ! rit Topi-Taupe de bon cœur. Maintenant que nous connaissons tous le classement officiel de cette saison, que diriez-vous d'en apprendre davantage sur la manière dont se sont déroulés les épisodes ?

-Oh oui ! cria Dayzee. Et je veux aussi savoir comment Lays a saboté nos épreuves, parce que je n'y ai vu que du feu !

-Quelque chose me dit qu'un certain champignon rose à pois blancs y est pour quelque chose, ne put s'empêcher de réprimander Tanoo en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, tu vas pas commencer maintenant, si ? rétorqua Toadico, exaspérée.

-Allons, allons, un peu de tenue ! Que la lumière soit ! s'exclama un Harik à la bonne humeur décoiffante.

-Et la lumière fut ! conclut Topi-Taupe en activant la télévision, ce qui força le reste des joueurs à reprendre leur place. La prochaine fois, nous reviendrons en détail sur les péripéties qui ont façonné ce jeu ! Restez avec nous, c'est pour très bientôt ! »


	39. Parcours Mouvementés

Précédemment dans la Taupe, la réunion de l'après-jeu avait débuté sur les chapeaux de roue alors que Topi-Taupe avait questionné les neuf candidats déchus afin de leur demander qui était la Taupe. Suite à cela, le présentateur avait décidé de s'amuser en passant un montage de moments assez suspects, puis l'heure était aux révélations. Au final, Lays était la Taupe, Boonty la grande gagnante, et Tanoo le finaliste. Mais comment ces trois-là sont-ils arrivés jusque la finale ? C'est ce que nous allons maintenant découvrir !

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Angelina

Nom : Frost

Date de Naissance : 15/11

Métier : Détective Privée

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

Prénom : Lara

Nom : Trooper

Date de naissance : 19/09

Métier : Chanteuse

39 : **Parcours Mouvementés**

De retour dans l'hôtel Sirena, Topi-Taupe avait en main une télécommande grâce à laquelle il pourrait révéler tout de ce qui s'était passé au cours de l'aventure en un mouvement de doigts. D'un geste gracile et harmonieux, il appuya sur un bouton ostentatoire, cessant ainsi de se délecter de l'impatience des anciens candidats. Chacun d'entre eux était attentif, car tous étaient curieux de comprendre comment ils avaient obtenu leur position.

...

Tout au long de la compétition, les joueurs n'avaient qu'un but en tête : découvrir l'identité du traître qui se terrait dans leurs rangs. Cependant, il était du devoir de ce traître de se camoufler tel un caméléon, rendant la tâche difficile aux joueurs honnêtes. Certains se sont mieux débrouillés que d'autres, mais au final seuls quelques uns ont élucidé le mystère entourant Lays...

 **Episode 1**

 **Lays** : Salut ! La Taupe, c'est moi !

Comme il est coutume de le faire, la Taupe a été sélectionnée avant même que les participants ne posent pied sur la magnifique Île Delfino. N'ayant pas du tout visionné la saison précédente de ce jeu télévisé, Lays n'avait absolument aucune idée du travail qu'il allait devoir fournir pour confondre ses pairs, néanmoins il savait que son job était ardu.

 **Lays** : C'est vrai que ça aurait été sympa d'être un vrai joueur, mais je suis content qu'ils m'aient choisi ! La Taupe est assurée d'aller jusqu'à la fin du jeu alors j'ai rapidement accepté.

Pour le début de la compétition, Lays avait décidé de ne pas prendre trop de risque afin de ne pas trop se faire de soucis. La dernière chose que le dinosaure bleu foncé voulait était de commencer l'aventure en étant très stressé. Pour lui, la première exécution se jouerait à la chance puisque personne n'aurait vraiment l'opportunité de cimenter ses suspicions après seulement deux journées passées ensemble.

La stratégie de Lays paya, car malgré le fait que Lara le suspectait un peu au cours du premier épisode...

 **Lara** : Des suspicions ? Non, je n'en ai pas trop. Je trouve simplement l'attitude de Boonty et Tanoo étrange, mais, ils pourraient très bien être naturels. De plus, je ne crois pas que Lays se soit trompé intentionnellement, il y avait beaucoup de bruit derrière, et il m'a demandé de répéter d'ailleurs… Enfin, c'est le premier jour, je ne vais pas commencer tout de suite à chercher qui est la Taupe. On verra demain, même si ces trois-là me paraissent les plus suspects d'un point de vue objectif.

...elle détourna rapidement son regard vers des cibles de choix et fut rapidement éliminée de la compétition.

 _Flashback Lara : Mmh... Tout en haut, j'ai placé Elder. Il me parait suspect, et c'est le seul homme d'un certain âge dans la compétition... En plus, on dirait qu'il a été averti des épreuves parce qu'il ne réagit pas comme une personne normale... Du moins, pas comme un cinquantenaire normal. Après je place Dayzee. Elle ne se montre pas du coup, ça pourrait être un bon moyen de se faire oublier... Et en troisième, heu, Gamble. Il n'arrête pas d'accuser Angelina, ce n'est pas normal._

Malgré un premier sabotage plutôt évident, l'attitude désinvolte de Boonty au cours des challenges, la dispute de Gamble et Angelina, le fait que Jenna connaisse l'émission, les caractères respectifs d'Elder, Pitt, Tanoo et Harik et l'engouement permanent de Dayzee permirent à Lays de se fondre dans la masse et d'en sortir comme étant l'un des plus innocents.

Lara : Eliminée

 **Episode 2**

Lors de cet épisode, la Taupe a décidé d'utiliser une page du registre de Tanoo, en se servant de la personne avec qui elle était en équipe afin que tous les soupçons soient redirigés vers elle, et non lui-même. Toadico était la suspecte idéale aux yeux de la majorité des candidats tandis que Lays s'en tirait sans trop de soucis, sabotant subtilement mais efficacement. Presque personne ne parvint à déceler l'un des sabotages les plus camouflés de cette saison mis à part Boonty, qui commença à avoir des doutes au sujet du véritable rôle du couturier.

 **Boonty** : En fait, j'ai remarqué que les règles de ce jeu étaient très élastiques. Du moment que l'on ne fait pas quelque chose qui est interdit, tout est permis. Je pense que ça me servira prochainement... Cette épreuve était très facile à saboter, et en de multiples points. J'attends de voir la suite. J'ai aussi mes yeux sur quelqu'un qui a peut-être, ou peut-être pas, voulu faire perdre de l'argent à l'équipe intentionnellement...

 **Lays** : C'est super franchement, Toadico et moi sommes encore dans la même équipe ! On va faire de notre mieux et avec un peu de chance, on gagnera comme hier ! Enfin, quand je dis on, je veux surtout parler de moi ! Héhé...

Mais si l'on exceptait Boonty, absolument personne n'était sur la trace du dinosaure, pas même Angelina qui était pourtant détective privée et connaissait le tic révélateur de Lays. Durant cet épisode, Lays continua son stratagème et se mêla à la foule, le but de la manœuvre étant de ne pas ressortir du lot. Le fait qu'il avait une personnalité amicale et agréable lui permit de se fondre dans la masse et de ne pas en ressortir comme étant l'un des suspects de choix, ce qui était le contraire total de Pitt.

 _Flashback Pitt, durant le pendu : Essayons un « k ». Ou un « q »._

 _Flashback Topi-Taupe : Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Premièrement, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur l'indice que j'avais donné avant que vous ne partiez._

 _Flashback Pitt : Il était facile à comprendre. Il faisait référence aux drapeaux rouges que nous aurions pu voir si nous avions observé la place lors du vol..._

Au final, Angelina succomba aux techniques perfides de la Taupe et vota principalement contre Dayzee et Pitt qui étaient selon elle responsables de la perte de nombreuses pièces.

 **Angelina** : Ça devient un peu plus compliqué de répondre à cette question, car trois personnes ont reçu un passe pour le prochain épisode. Je pense fortement que l'un d'entre eux pourrait être la Taupe...

Angelina : Eliminée

 **Episode 3**

Une fois de plus, Lays a réussi à passer presque inaperçu lors de cet épisode alors qu'il était le principal responsable de la perte de la plupart des défis, alors que de nombreux participants s'étaient montrés suspects au possible.

 **Lays** : J'arrive à me sortir de la plupart des situations grâce à ma personnalité. On me pardonne beaucoup de chose et on m'excuse facilement, ce qui est un grand atout dans ce jeu.

Il réussit à se servir une fois de plus des autres, en plus de les piéger avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais Lays n'a pas été le seul à piéger les joueurs lors de cet épisode, tout comme Tanoo et Pitt avaient trompé Angelina, Boonty s'occupa d'Elder en lui mentant sur les personnes qu'elle suspectait vraiment et l'envoya sur des fausses pistes.

 **Boonty** : J'ai un peu honte d'avoir fait ça, mais c'est le jeu. D'ailleurs, le titre de l'émission contient le mot « trahison », alors j'imagine que j'ai joué le jeu. Tout ce que je viens de raconter à Elder est faux, je n'y crois pas. Par contre, j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas la vérité ou mon plan se retournera contre moi.

De nombreux joueurs se montrèrent très étranges, comme Jenna qui était parvenue à trouver la signification d'énigmes tordues d'après les candidats en plus de signaler l'endroit où se trouvait l'indice durant la recherche forestière, ou Tanoo qui s'était perdu durant la même mission.

 _Flashback : Au final, Toadico se retrouva avec Lays, Jenna, Harik et Gamble tandis qu'Elder prit Dayzee, Pitt, Tanoo et Boonty._

 **Elder** : Ma stratégie lors de ce choix était de prendre les personnes que je trouvais les plus suspectes d'être la Taupe. Je pense que Toadico a choisi les personnes qui pourraient l'aider davantage. Chacun sa stratégie.

Au final, Elder suivit son intuition et le plan de Boonty porta ses fruits. Boonty, Pitt et Dayzee étaient ses cibles.

Elder : Eliminé

 **Episode 4**

La fin de cet épisode a vraiment beaucoup marqué Lays. Il savait pertinemment qu'il trompait Dayzee en restant avec elle et lui parlant, mais il ne pensait pas que son élimination le choquerait tant que ça. Elle avait survécu à trois épisodes, Lays pensait qu'elle survivrait un quatrième et même un cinquième questionnaire.

 **Lays** : Quand l'écran est devenu rouge et que Dayzee est partie, j'étais sous le choc ! C'était la joueuse avec qui je m'entendais le mieux après Toadico. Après, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que ça sera encore pire lorsque Toadico partira... J'espère vraiment qu'elle va continuer à jouer longtemps... Je me sens vraiment, mais vraiment coupable de l'avoir éliminée...

Comme Dayzee était proche de Lays, elle ne le suspectait que trop peu pour baser ses réponses sur lui. Tanoo et Boonty s'étaient montrés très suspicieux lors de cet épisode. Dayzee choisit les réponses les concernant et fut éliminée.

 **Toadico** : Apparemment on était perdus. C'était soit la faute de Tanoo, soit la faute de Gamble... On était au beau milieu d'une course, c'était le meilleur moyen de saboter...

 **Dayzee** : Je suis d'accord avec les filles sur un point : Tanoo et Gamble nous ont réellement planté des épines dans le pied à la place d'en ôter. Mais ça ne servait à rien de se disputer, on a perdu plus de temps qu'on n'en a gagné. Je pense que Boonty et Toadico voulaient nous distraire. Action de Taupe ? Peut-être...

 **Gamble** : Boonty est vraiment très intelligente... Même trop intelligente à mon goût. Un joueur normal ne devrait pas être au courant de ce genre de détail, seule la Taupe devrait savoir.

Dayzee : Eliminée

 **Episode 5**

Cet épisode a commencé sur les chapeaux de roue avec un objet qui a directement conduit à l'élimination d'Harik ! La note que les joueurs avaient trouvée comportait un indice de taille, mais Harik l'avait mal interprétée. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait bien interprétée ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Harik s'est fait avoir par l'alliance de Tanoo et Pitt. Tanoo, se souvenant du talent de Pitt pour recopier des choses, lui avait demandé de créer un faux indice impliquant que Gamble était la Taupe. Ajoutons à cela que Gamble était responsable de la perte de la majorité des pièces de cet épisode, ce qui encouragea Harik à voter pour lui.

 **Harik** : Je suspectais déjà Gamble d'être la Taupe dans les premiers épisodes. Sa 'chute' m'avait tout l'air d'être factice. Je sais que je ferais mieux d'étudier les indices laissés par la Taupe avant d'arriver à une conclusion, mais…pour ma part, je pense que la lettre laissée par la Taupe fait référence à Gamble.

 **Harik** : Gamble est responsable de la perte de cinq mille pièces pour ce défi. Il est aussi responsable de la perte des dix huit mille autres pièces que valait la deuxième épreuve. Difficile de passer à côté de ça si facilement.

 _(Flashback de Gamble qui trébuche et brise son pot sous le regard las d'Harik)_

Persuadés que Toadico était la Taupe, les deux compères regardèrent leur piège se refermer sur sa pauvre victime : Harik.

 **Boonty** : Lors de cet épisode, Gamble est celui qui a le plus attiré l'attention, suivi de près par Jenna qui a encore obtenu une exemption, mais ce n'est rien face aux joueurs qui étaient dans mon groupe lors de la seconde épreuve... A moins que Gamble ou Jenna n'ait saboté l'épreuve à distance ?

Lays a quant à lui essayé de faire équipe avec Boonty dans l'espoir de la convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un joueur comme les autres, ce qui fonctionna. Ce soir-là, la première égalité du jeu eut lieu entre Boonty et Harik qui partageaient les mêmes soupçons et s'étaient aussi rapprochés durant l'épisode. Malheureusement pour le prince, la Boo avait été plus vive de quelques minutes.

 _Flashback Topi-Taupe_ _: Mais ce soir, les choses sont un peu différentes... Deux d'entre vous ont un score équivalent. Dans ce cas, la règle du jeu stipule que la personne ayant répondu le plus lentement au quiz est éliminée. Cette précision établie, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Jenna !_

Harik : Eliminé

 **Episode 6**

Fiers de leur exploit, Tanoo et Pitt étaient désormais sûrs de pouvoir facilement atteindre la finale. La production informa Lays des pensées des deux compères, ce qui fit sourire le dinosaure, car ils allaient se faire avoir par un plan plus ou moins similaire au leur.

 **Lays** : Je ne suis pas dupe. Tanoo au début du jeu orientait les soupçons vers Pitt. Seulement, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je faisais la même chose avec Toadico. C'est un peu ironique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le refus de Toadico de s'impliquer dans la première épreuve de cet épisode les conforta dans leur idée.

 _(Flashback de Toadico abandonnant Jenna et Boonty pour assister au match de Poker)_

Malheureusement pour Lays, certaines candidates eurent des soupçons à son sujet : Jenna et Boonty. Les doutes de la première, même s'ils étaient plus énoncés, ne se ressentirent pas dans son questionnaire. Mais pour la seconde ce fut différent. Elle décida de diviser ses réponses sur trois personnes différentes : Gamble, Jenna et Lays.

 **Jenna** : Lays a peut-être fait une erreur depuis le début du jeu en commençant son journal à l'envers, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est excusé. La Taupe sait à l'avance quels sont les challenges qui vont venir, alors il aurait facilement pu faire passer un sabotage pour une étourderie. En plus de ça, c'est Lays. Qui ne lui pardonnerait une erreur ?

 **Boonty** : Apparemment, je suis la seule à ne pas avoir d'alliance. Personnellement, je trouve que je mérite d'empocher la récompense plus que quiconque, étant donné que je suis arrivée seule jusqu'ici. Pour le moment, je vais baser mon vote par rapport aux résultats des épreuves, en espérant que je trouve rapidement un indice qui pourrait me mener à l'identité de la Taupe. J'en ai déjà un mais il m'en faudrait plus.

Au final, Pitt et Tanoo votèrent entièrement pour Toadico.

 **Pitt** : Gamble a encore une fois pris une décision, et sa décision nous a encore une fois fait perdre. Toadico reste pour moi la plus suspicieuse, principalement parce qu'elle a refusé d'aider Jenna et Boonty pendant la première épreuve de cet épisode. Je pense qu'elle aurait aussi pu saboter pendant la deuxième épreuve, mais Lays n'a rien dit de tel. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas remarqué...

Tanoo, ayant marqué un point de plus que Pitt, resta dans le jeu.

Pitt : Eliminé

 **Episode 7**

L'épisode 7 marqua un tournant dans l'aventure de Tanoo, qui non seulement venait de perdre son bouclier humain et partenaire au sein du jeu, mais qui avait aussi perdu le fil de l'enquête puisque le départ de Pitt prouvait l'innocence de Toadico.

 **Tanoo** : Je vais vous dire la vérité. Ça me fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment chier que Pitt soit parti ! Toute ma stratégie est foutue en l'air, j'ai perdu mon allié et la personne la plus cool de ce jeu, et maintenant je deviens une proie alors que j'étais un prédateur depuis le départ ! C'est naze !

Contrairement à Tanoo, Gamble et Jenna jubilaient, car pour eux l'élimination de Pitt était une occasion rêvée d'identifier la Taupe. Désormais sans bouclier, ils remarquèrent que les sabotages de Tanoo étaient devenus plus drastiques qu'auparavant. Alors que Jenna n'oubliait pas les épisodes précédents, Gamble était entré dans une vision à sens unique et ne voyait plus que les sabotages de Tanoo.

 **Gamble** : Actuellement, je ne me fais pas trop de mouron. Ça me peine de dire ça, mais le départ de Pitt avantage tout le monde. A part Tanoo, bien sûr. On était plein à penser que Pitt pouvait être la Taupe, donc ça réduit nos suspects. Il était temps que Tanoo revienne sur Terre de toute manière...

Quant à Toadico, elle aussi se tourna presque intégralement vers Tanoo qui lui paraissait être un suspect de choix, notamment parce qu'il avait sélectionné sa rivale comme la personne à qui il accordait le plus sa confiance.

 _Flashback Topi-Taupe : Toadico ? Pourquoi cette tête ?_

 _Flashback Toadico : Pour rien... Je suis juste totalement décontenancée..._

 _Flashback Topi-Taupe : Parce que Tanoo t'a choisie pour cette épreuve ?_

 _Flashback Toadico : Oui, car le courant ne passe pas très bien entre nous. En plus, je crois qu'il me suspecte d'être la Taupe. Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être qu'il se sert de cette épreuve comme d'un test... Même si je pense que la Taupe a assez d'éthique pour ne pas ruiner les espoirs des autres joueurs._

Cependant, Boonty décida de placer Lays en tête de sa liste de Taupes, suivi de loin par le duo formé par Gamble et Jenna, le Maskass étant d'ailleurs bien avant l'humaine. La raison de ce changement décisif ? Sa performance lors du défi des êtres chers.

 **Boonty** : La Taupe étant au courant des épreuves avant même qu'elles ne commencent, ne serait-il pas logique pour elle d'offrir une performance pitoyable pour ensuite se rattraper et se sacrifier pour sauver un être cher ? Mon seul ennui, c'est que Lays et Gamble ont tous les deux respecté mes critères de sélection de Taupe.

Et Tanoo fut assez intelligent pour comprendre que si Toadico n'était pas la Taupe, une grande partie de responsabilité pour ses sabotages pouvait être attribuée à Lays. Cependant il n'était pas sûr et opta pour séparer ses réponses et viser le plus de monde possible, Jenna devenant sa cible principale. Lors de cet épisode, Tanoo était devenu l'ennemi public numéro et ce consciemment, afin de gagner du temps pour retrouver pied dans la compétition. Au final, c'est Gamble qui mordit la poussière suite à une exécution riche en rebondissements.

Gamble : Eliminé

 **Episode 8**

Malheureusement pour Toadico, cet épisode marqua la fin de son aventure, car contrairement aux trois autres participants toujours en lice qui suspectaient plus ou moins Lays, la pauvre Toadette ne l'avait pas du tout en ligne de mire. Sûre d'elle-même après huit épisodes à trouver Tanoo louche au possible, la Toadette ne prit même pas la peine de réviser son jugement et décida de voter intégralement contre le Tanoomba alors qu'elle avait des réserves concernant la magicienne.

 **Toadico** : Gamble est parti... Je ne vais pas dire qu'il va me manquer vu ce qu'il a dit à mon sujet hier, mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis particulièrement heureuse de son absence. Il aidait beaucoup lors des défis et était moins désagréable que Tanoo. Ce raton-laveur m'énerve au plus haut point ! J'espère qu'il sera le prochain éliminé. Ça me semble compromis puisqu'il est sûrement la Taupe, mais une fille a le droit de rêver.

Avec le départ de Gamble, seuls Jenna et Lays restaient comme suspects pour la magicienne, et cette dernière décida de tenter sa chance avec un tout ou rien suite au résultat désastreux de l'épreuve La Fureur des Wiggler. La professeur d'anglais quant à elle pouvait éliminer Tanoo de sa liste de suspects, ce qui la laissait avec Lays qu'elle avait déjà repéré lors de quelques épisodes, ainsi que Boonty.

 **Jenna** : Je suis horriblement déçue de la manière dont a été éliminé Gamble. C'était mon allié et mon confident, je lui faisais entièrement confiance et c'est pour cette raison que sa disparition m'affecte le plus. J'ai l'impression que les alliances disparaissent peu à peu. D'abord Pitt se fait éliminer, ensuite c'est au tour de Gamble... J'imagine donc que Toadico ou Lays se fera éliminer cet épisode-ci, si tout se passe comme prévu.

Puisque le nombre de candidats diminuait, les sabotages de Lays devenaient de plus en plus visibles aux yeux de tous, mais le dinosaure était sauvé principalement grâce au fait qu'il avait fait figure basse au début de la compétition contrairement aux quatre autres joueurs qui accumulaient gaffes après gaffes. Tanoo sépara une nouvelle fois ses réponses entre Jenna et Lays, le dinosaure prenant peu à peu l'ascendant sur la jeune femme brune.

 **Tanoo** : Même si Lays était visiblement le héros de ce jeu, il nous a quand même fait perdre un temps considérable au départ ainsi qu'une pastèque, ce n'est pas le genre de chose à côté duquel je passe, loin de là. A trop vouloir paraître innocent, on ressemble à la Taupe, à mon avis. Même si j'ai quelques réserves, parce que c'est vrai que Lays n'a pas vraiment beaucoup saboté jusqu'à lors. Ou s'il l'a fait, je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

Toadico : Eliminée

 **Episode 9**

Le dernier rempart de la Taupe venait d'être abattu, et pour garder un minimum de crédibilité, Lays dut revenir aux sources et se montrer beaucoup plus discret lors de cet épisode, ce qui causa la fin de Jenna, toujours indécise entre lui et la fantôme blonde, même si son score n'était pas très éloigné de celui de Tanoo qui avait aussi décidé de répartir une fois de plus ses questions sur deux personnes différentes, contrairement à Boonty qui était sûre d'elle.

 **Jenna** : Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'étais soulagée lorsque l'écran de la télévision a diffusé une lumière rouge hier soir, lorsque c'était au tour de Toadico de passer... La tension était palpable et sincèrement, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester ! Mais survivre aux exécutions ne suffit plus maintenant, il faut désormais connaître l'identité de la Taupe. Au début, on pouvait s'accorder une marge d'erreur mais on arrive à un point où tout le monde a une idée plus ou moins concrète de qui est la Taupe. Enfin, il vaudrait mieux que ça soit le cas étant donné que nous entrons quand même dans l'avant-dernier épisode de l'aventure.

 **Tanoo** : Toadico a quitté le jeu, et je devrais m'en réjouir parce qu'on ne subira plus aucun de ses stupides sabotages, en imaginant que ce ne soient pas de bêtes erreurs, mais bizarrement, je n'y arrive pas. Je me retrouve en demi-finale et mon cœur balance toujours entre deux candidats, mais qui est donc cette satanée Taupe ?! Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour voter entièrement pour une personne lors du prochain quiz, mais est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me permettre de répartir mes points entre mes deux suspects principaux...? Je pourrais très bien me faire éliminer à cause de ça... Ugh, pourquoi cette cruche s'est-elle fait éliminer hier ? Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? Je savais déjà qu'elle était innocente il y a deux-trois épisodes ! Quelle guigne !

Au final, Jenna ne parvint pas à s'emparer de la dernière exemption du jeu, au grand soulagement de Tanoo, et plia bagage à un épisode de la finale, débarrassant Tanoo de son second suspect et lui permettant de se focaliser pleinement sur Lays.

Jenna : Eliminée

 **Episode 10**

Boonty et Tanoo savaient pertinemment que Lays était le traître qui avait ruiné leurs vacances tout au long de cette saga pleine de rebondissements, et tous les deux se doutaient que l'autre était aussi au courant du double-jeu du couturier.

 **Lays** : Mon job est accompli et je n'ai qu'une hâte : savoir lequel des deux va remporter la victoire ! Je suis content de mon aventure, et si c'était à refaire, je pense que je ne changerais rien du tout !

La Taupe laissa les deux derniers candidats s'affronter à la loyale et ne tenta même pas de semer le doute dans leur esprit, commettant l'un des actes de sabotage les plus évidents de cette saison en ramenant un piment à la place d'un durian, de manière à tester Boonty et Tanoo.

 **Lays** : S'ils veulent remporter les soixante mille pièces, ils vont devoir les mériter ! Je ne vais pas leur offrir la victoire sur un plateau d'argent non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer !

Au final, la victoire s'est jouée à deux questions près, et Boonty remporta la victoire face à Tanoo, 23 questions à 21.

Tanoo : Finaliste

...

La télévision s'éteignit subitement, et certains participants comme Elder et Harik lancèrent des regards incrédules à Pitt, Boonty, et Tanoo avant d'éclater de rire.

« -Tu m'as bien eu, Boonty ! s'exclama le doyen de l'émission, en pouffant à gorge déployée.

-Sapristi, je fus victime d'une machination ! cria le prince à son tour, dardant un regard courroucé en direction de l'alliance qui l'avait fait plonger.

-Hé bien de ce que j'ai vu, les coupa Dayzee dans son élan, j'étais apparemment quelqu'un de suspecté... Mais je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ! Je me suis toujours donnée à fond durant les défis !

-Oh, tu sais Dayzee, dans ce jeu les gens ont parfois tendance à inventer des raisons pour justifier leurs suspects.

-Tu n'étais pas totalement blanche non plus, lui rappela Angelina, après tout tu as gaspillé de l'argent en prenant une exemption venue de nulle part !

-Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai fait...

-Pitt, surpris d'avoir été sous les feux de la rampe pendant autant de temps ? questionna le présentateur, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-J'avais conscience que Tanoo voulait faire de moi le suspect idéal, et avec ma personnalité qui faisait cassure face à celle d'un candidat ordinaire, je faisais une Taupe exemplaire, répondit le Pidgit de manière totalement désintéressée.

-Et Tanoo alors ! s'emporta Gamble. Vous avez vu combien de personnes il a exécuté ?!

-Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs un peu, déclara le pilote d'hélicoptère en jouant avec les clés de son futur véhicule. Je savais que je ne paraissais pas innocent, mais de voir qu'au moins quatre personnes avaient des doutes à mon sujet...

-Je suis tout aussi surprise que toi, s'étonna Boonty en jouant avec sa mèche blonde. Beaucoup de personnes me suspectaient mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup saboté au cours de ce périple.

-C'est parce que vous sortiez du lot ! leur relata un Lays enjoué. Et heureusement pour moi, vous faisiez des bouc-émissaires de choix !

-Je vois que certaines personnes en ont profité, lui donna un léger coup de coude Jenna en plaisantant.

-Oh bah tu sais, la Taupe est un peu opportuniste dans son genre ! rétorqua le dinosaure bleu foncé.

-Ce qui me fait penser qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment tu as saboté les épreuves, se rappela Lara, toujours très fraîche.

-Excellent, Lara ! Grâce à toi, je peux effectuer une transition vers l'aventure de la Taupe en elle-même ! Mais avant toute chose, Lays, si tu avais un conseil à donner aux futures Taupes, quel serait-il ?

-Hé bien pour ma part, je leur dirai qu'elles ne sont pas toujours obligées de mentir ! C'est vrai, on peut penser que le rôle de la Taupe et de trahir tout le monde et de mentir à foison, mais le mien c'est de rester soi-même et de dire la vérité la plupart du temps, comme ça impossible de s'enfoncer dans un tissu de mensonges !

-De sages mots. Bon ! Êtes-vous prêts à découvrir comment Lays a saboté la majorité des défis ?

-Oui ! répondirent en chœur onze joueurs.

-Dans ce cas-là, c'est parti ! »

Topi-Taupe ressortit la télécommande de sa veste puis lança les festivités d'un geste habile de la main : les derniers secrets que gardaient Lays allaient enfin être révélés au grand jour...

...

En tant que Taupe, Lays avait très exactement deux missions. La première était de ne pas se faire repérer par ses congénères, tandis que la seconde était de saboter les défis et d'empêcher les efforts du reste de la clique de porter leurs fruits. Au cours de son aventure, cet intrus de première classé a usé de nombreux subterfuges afin de mener en bateau ses adversaires...et cela s'est reflété sur nombre de ses sabotages, certains passant même complètement inaperçus ! Sans plus attendre, il est temps de révéler comment la Taupe s'y est prise pour saccager les missions...

 **Episode 1**

Parachutisme

Lors de cette première épreuve, Lays ne savait pas trop comment il allait saboter. Pour le première épisode, il ne voulait pas être trop visible et ameuter tous les soupçons, sachant pertinemment que la première impression était souvent capitale dans ce genre de compétition.

 **Lays** : J'étais vraiment en train de paniquer, car pour moi c'était évident que si je ne sautais pas, les gens regarderaient dans ma direction... Mais grâce à Gamble et Angelina, je suis parvenu à trouver un moyen de détruire complètement cette première épreuve !

Puisque la détective privée et le croupier se disputaient en hurlant dans l'hélicoptère, Lays s'inventa une excuse pour ne pas restituer la bonne combinaison. Il demanda tout d'abord à Lara de répéter la phrase une première fois en disant qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit.

 _Flashback Lara : Lays ! Tu dois te rappeler des mots suivants : « Je mange une pomme rouge et »_

 _Flashback Lays : Hum, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît !_

 _Flashback Lara : Ne crie pas, je t'entends très bien !_

 _Flashback Lays : Désolé, les autres font vraiment un boucan d'enfer !_

Son alibi en place, il donna à Jenna la mauvaise combinaison, s'assurant ainsi que dix mille pièces s'envoleraient. Le meilleur dans l'histoire ? Jenna elle-même corroborerait les dires de Lays puisqu'elle avait aussi du mal à entendre le Yoshi bleu foncé depuis l'avion.

 _Flashback Jenna : Ah, désolée, j'entendais vraiment mal avec les autres…_

Sabotage : 10 000

Funambules

Après un premier sabotage plutôt bien réussi vint la seconde épreuve du premier épisode, durant laquelle les joueurs devaient traverser un bassin d'eau, suspendus en marchant en funambules sur une corde sans aucune protection.

 **Lays** : Pour moi, saboter cette épreuve alors que j'étais sur l'un des premiers paliers, c'était insensé ! Donc je n'ai pas du tout saboté cette épreuve, surtout que j'avais déjà frappé fort pendant la première. Je ne voulais pas que tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

Sabotage : 0

 **Episode 2**

Taupe Party

Malgré le succès fulgurant de l'équipe durant cette mission, Lays a bel et bien saboté, et ce à plusieurs reprises pendant la fête. D'ailleurs, c'est l'un de ces sabotages que seule Boonty est parvenue à identifier, c'est celui qui l'a mise sur la piste de Lays la première.

 **Lays** : Quand vous y repenserez... Vous tomberez des nues ! C'était pourtant un acte super visible, mais il est passé crème, comme une lettre à la poste si j'ose dire !

Rappelez-vous bien. Lays était allié avec Toadico lors de ce défi, et le but des deux amis était de décorer la salle des fêtes pour ensuite faire face au jugement d'une spécialiste diplômée d'art. Les pièces sortaient directement du compte de l'équipe, mais si les joueurs réussissaient à convaincre la spécialiste, cette somme leur serait donnée en double. Il y avait dix mille pièces qui pouvaient potentiellement être gagnées pendant cette partie de l'épreuve.

 **Lays** : J'étais avec Toadico... C'est quand même une décoratrice d'intérieure, donc ça ne devrait choquer personne qu'elle réussisse ce challenge avec brio. C'est pour ça que j'ai agi devant au nez et à la barbe de tous, profitant des subtilités du challenge pour passer inaperçu. On m'a même acclamé pour mon sabotage !

 _Flashback Jenna : Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?_

 _Flashback Toadico : C'était épuisant, mais au moins, on a tout trouvé ! Et Lays a même réussi à marchander avec le vendeur, du coup, on n'a payé que six mille pièces à la place de dix mille !_

 _Flashback Jenna : Six mille pièces pour ça ? Ça fait beaucoup quand même..._

En demandant un rabais au vendeur, Lays a diminué les dépenses de son groupe, mais également ses gains. Ainsi, seules six mille pièces ont été ajoutées à la cagnotte du groupe, à la place de dix mille.

Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule action qu'a commise Lays au cours de cette mission : juste avant de partir à son poste de DJ, il a retiré une vis de l'une des tables, pensant que le fait qu'il serait à une seule place l'empêcherait d'être suspecté par les autres alors que la table tombait au sol.

 _Flashback Lays : Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je vais commencer à prendre la place du DJ. A tout à l'heure !_

 _(Flashback du Yoshi en train de partir prendre sa place tandis que les autres décident des places à occuper. Lays se gausse alors qu'il retire une vis dans le dos des autres candidats)_

Sabotage : 4 000

Cage aux Oiseaux

Lors de cette mission le sabotage de Lays était des plus simples ! En effet, le Yoshi bleu foncé était au courant des drapeaux rouges qui signalisaient les endroits à aller repérer lors de l'épreuve suivante, mais il n'a rien dévoilé à personne.

 _(Flashback de Lays en train de faire la fête avec les autres candidats dans la montgolfière)_

Puis, lors de la vraie recherche, il n'a fait que suivre Toadico qui proposait suggestion erronée sur suggestion erronée, empêchant ainsi son groupe de libérer l'un des captifs de sa cage en plus d'attribuer encore moins de propositions de lettre à Pitt et Angelina qui s'occupaient du pendu.

 _Flashback Toadico : Lays ! TT est là-bas ! Je pense qu'il n'est pas ici pour rien, ça doit avoir un rapport avec notre mission !_

 _Flashback Lays : Tu dois avoir raison ! On va y jeter un coup d'œil ?_

Sabotage : 14 000

 **Episode 3**

Fuite du Temple

Lors que Toadico a dû choisir son équipe, elle a commencé par prendre son meilleur ami : Lays. La Taupe était au courant des spécificités des challenges, et savait que pour saboter, l'équipe de la joueuse la plus faible devait remporter la victoire, mais il ne voulait pas non plus trop se montrer, c'est pourquoi il employa un moyen bien plus fourbe pour parvenir à ses fins : il influença Toadico pour qu'elle prenne Jenna dans son équipe, la plus intelligente des candidats de la saison.

 _Flashback Lays : Je sais que c'est à toi qu'appartient la décision, mais je vais te donner mon avis : prends Jenna. Comme elle a déjà vu l'émission précédente, elle doit savoir pas mal de trucs et pourra t'aider mieux que quiconque._

 **Toadico** : J'ai pensé à ce que Lays m'a dit... Et après, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Jenna est intelligente, si cette épreuve repose sur l'intelligence des joueurs, on sera avantagés.

Et Lays pouvait être fier de son coup, car à la fin de l'épreuve, non seulement l'équipe a perdu des pièces, mais en plus Jenna est passée pour une personne très suspecte aux yeux de tous.

 **Lays** : Mais bien sûr, pour vraiment m'assurer qu'on gagnerait notre partie de l'épreuve, et donc que les pièces seraient perdues, j'insinuais les réponses à travers mes paroles, de manière à influencer les autres candidats s'ils bloquaient.

 _Flashback Lays : Oh ça va, si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à boucher tes oreilles !_

 _(Flashback de Toadico qui montre du doigt ses oreilles un peu plus tard, donnant la bonne réponse à son groupe)_

Sabotage : 15 000

Cuisine Sauvage

Après un sabotage rondement mené, le couturier de l'émission opta d'aller dans le groupe le moins propice au sabotage, celui qui devait se contenter de cuisiner les recettes amenées par les autres groupes. Malgré lui, Lays ne put s'empêcher de commettre un acte de sabotage. Poussant d'abord Elder à braver un interdit, il plaça ensuite la boîte en fer qui contenait la dernière recette sur l'appui de fenêtre qu'il avait pris soin d'ouvrir à l'avance.

 **Lays** : C'était une toute petite action de rien du tout, mais il commençait à faire noir et frisquet... J'étais sûr d'Elder fermerait la fenêtre à un moment ou à un autre.

Et le vieux champignon tomba en plein dans le piège.

 _(Flashback d'Elder qui referme la fenêtre en frissonnant)_

 **Lays** : Comme quoi, pas besoin de faire quelque chose de gros pour dérégler toute une épreuve.

Sabotage : 5 000

Cependant, à cause de ses actions, la majorité des candidats avait encore un petit creux à la fin du repas. Et devinez qui les a poussé au péché capital, celui de la gourmandise ? Nul autre que Lays, qui fit perdre six mille pièces additionnelles grâce à sa manœuvre.

 _« -Ow... J'ai encore faim, se plaignit Lays assit sur le haut du lit double._

 _-Oui, moi aussi, affirma Toadico. Ce n'est pas que la pizza n'était pas bonne, mais je ne serai pas contre un encas supplémentaire..._

 _-J'ai envie d'aller voir s'il y a un truc comestible dans le frigo, fit Lays, la tête en bas pour faire face à Toadico._

 _-Hé, si vous allez manger quelque chose, amenez-nous un petit quelque chose ! leur demanda Boonty._

 _-Ce ne serait pas de refus, acquiesça Harik._

 _-J'ai l'impression d'être un goinfre ! rit tout à coup Lays._

 _-Dis pas ça, voyons ! Sinon je vais me sentir boulimique moi aussi ! Tu veux qu'on t'amène un truc Pitt ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Attendez, je viens avec vous ! dit aussitôt Tanoo. »_

Sabotage : 6 000

Chasse à l'Indice

Après trois coups fourrés menés d'une main de maître, Lays décida de ne pas tenter le diable sur ce challenge et ne fit rien qui puisse nuire à sa réputation. S'il avait trouvé l'indice, il aurait été obligé de le divulguer à ses alliées et cela l'aurait mis dans une position délicate.

Sabotage : 0

 **Episode 4**

Beat the Original-9

Au cours de cette épreuve, Lays n'a pas du tout essayé de saboter les joueurs. Il s'arrêta en même temps que Kylie Koopa, la Taupe de la saison précédente, et à cause de cela ne put pas assister à la débandade de l'équipe suite à son départ.

 **Lays** : J'avais déjà commis un énorme acte de sabotage durant l'épisode, profitant du fait que les règles ne spécifiaient pas certaines choses. Du coup j'ai décidé de me calmer. En plus, pendant ce temps-là d'autres personnes que moi paraissaient suspectes, ce qui était à mon avantage.

Sabotage : 0

Baignade à Rebours

Contrairement aux apparences, Lays a bel et bien tenté de saboter cette épreuve. S'alliant avec Dayzee, la Taupe fit preuve d'une inutilité déconcertante, lorsqu'elle devait résoudre l'énigme menant à la statue de Piantissarom Sublem, inutilité partagée avec Dayzee.

 _(Flashback de Lays et Dayzee arpentant les rues sans but précis)_

 **Lays** : Si une seule des trois équipes ne trouvait pas la réponse à sa question, l'épreuve était perdue. J'ai trouvé la faille dans ce système et je n'ai pas aidé Dayzee, puis quand elle a évoqué l'idée du sacrifice, je me suis porté volontaire pour rester derrière. Il était impossible qu'elle y arrive seule, surtout que nous étions à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous devions aller !

Malheureusement pour lui, Dayzee eut énormément de chance et croisa l'équipe de Boonty et Gamble, qui la fit monter dans la voiture. Aidés par Sophie, une habitante du Village Pianta, ils réussirent à gagner la mission.

Sabotage : 0

Achat d'Exemption

Au début de l'épisode 4, Topi-Taupe a mentionné aux candidats encore en lice qu'une seule exemption pourrait être remportée pendant cette manche de la compétition. Pour miser, rien de plus simple : il suffisait d'entrer son nom ainsi que la somme de pièces qu'on souhaitait échanger afin d'obtenir l'exemption. Mais le système n'avait rien de sécurisé, et la Taupe l'a utilisé à son avantage. Lays profita de cette occasion et entra des sommes totalement dérisoires pour la plupart des joueurs, lui y compris.

 **Lays** : Le meilleur moyen de brouiller les pistes, c'était de feindre la surprise. Je me retenais de sourire lorsque tout le monde criait à l'injustice. Ce sabotage a été le plus facile que j'ai entrepris, et pourtant il aurait pu être l'un des plus coûteux pour l'équipe si Harik n'avait pas renoncé à l'exemption.

 _(Flashback de l'équipe s'insurgeant contre Topi-Taupe lorsque les mises ont été données)_

Sabotage : 48 000

 **Episode 5**

Duos Déroutants

 **Lays** : Pour cette mission, je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose... C'est vrai qu'avec un bonus de deux points à la clé, ça aurait été vraiment bizarre si je ne me donnais pas à cent pour cent pour gagner l'épreuve ! D'ailleurs, comme Boonty était sur ma piste, j'en ai profité pour m'allier avec elle et paraître moins suspect !

Cette mission demandait aux joueurs de faire quatre groupes de deux. Les plus grandes possibilités de sabotage résidaient dans le premier groupe que Lays décida de ne pas choisir après en avoir débattu avec la production.

 **Lays** : Même si j'avais pris la place de Toadico, comment j'aurais saboté subtilement ? Je ne pouvais pas prétexter être en mauvaise condition physique, et galérer sur les questions aurait été mal vu par les autres candidats. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un gros idiot non plus !

Sabotage : 0

Vitesses Contrastées

Pour se rattraper de ne pas avoir trop saboté au cours des dernières épreuves, Lays frappa un grand coup lors de cette mission, et personne ne remarqua qu'il était le seul et unique coupable de cet acte odieux.

 **Lays** : Encore une fois, j'ai mis les candidats dans le bain en prétextant que l'oreille ne marchait pas très bien durant mon passage, afin que les personnes passées avant moi soient plus soupçonnées. En vérité, c'était pas vrai du tout ! J'entendais parfaitement TT !

 _Flashback Topi-Taupe : Alors Lays, tu m'entends ?_

 _Flashback Lays : Heu oui, plus ou moins !_

 _Flashback Lays : J'ai pas bien entendu TT !_

 _(Flashback des cinq autres joueurs surpris par la réponse de Lays.)_

En plus de nominer Jenna et Gamble pour gagner des exemptions, deux personnes dont les actes de sabotage permettaient de couvrir la vraie Taupe et de faciliter la perte de ce challenge même, Lays a été responsable du problème d'oreillette.

 **Lays** : Tout le monde pointait des indexes accusateurs en direction de tout le monde, mais à la fin, personne ne savait QUI avait réellement broyé l'oreillette. J'étais plutôt content de moi car de un, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais le responsable et parce que de deux, je n'avais pas causé un dysfonctionnement au niveau de l'oreillette...

Lorsque le tour de Lays est venu, il s'est passé ceci :

 _Boonty accourut vers ses amis qui la félicitèrent. Elle sortit ensuite l'oreillette de sa poche et la donna à Lays qui tendait la main droite. Il mit l'oreillette à cette oreille et courut vers l'attraction, impatient de pouvoir s'amuser._

Mais lorsque Lays est sorti des Montagnes Russes, il s'est passé ça :

 _Lays sortit de l'attraction et enleva l'oreillette de son oreille gauche pour la tendre à Tanoo. Celui-ci la mit aussitôt puis embarqua à bord de l'attraction. Comme tous les concurrents précédents, il dut attendre d'atteindre le sommet de la première montée avant que Topi-Taupe ne lui pose une question._

Comme vous avez dû le constater, il met l'oreillette à son oreille droite en entrant, puis il ressort en l'ayant sur l'oreille gauche. L'explication est toute simple. Pendant son tour, Lays a répondu aux questions, mais juste avant d'arriver, il a caché la vraie oreillette dans sa poche et en a sorti une défectueuse qu'il a placé sur son oreille. Mais dans la précipitation il n'a pas pensé à la remettre sur son oreille droite.

 **Lays** : Autrement dit, j'étais vraiment fier de ce sabotage !

Sabotage : 18 000

 **Episode 6**

Chance ou Compétences

Le challenge était truqué pour que Lays obtienne des cartes spécifiques, mais face aux capacités de Gamble, le pauvre couturier n'avait absolument aucune chance de remporter la victoire et donc de s'accaparer l'exemption.

 **Lays** : Il faut bien les laisser gagner une fois de temps en temps. Et puis, Gamble méritait de gagner, avec les risques qu'il a pris.

Sabotage : 0

La Taupe Crapahute

Cependant, Lays s'est bien rattrapé durant les deux épreuves d'après. Lorsque l'équipe devait protéger une statuette à l'effigie de la Taupe, c'est lui qui devait se charger de la protection de sa camarade. Son premier acte de sabotage fut d'abandonner la totalité de son équipement à l'entrée de la grotte, y compris la lampe-torche.

 _Flashback Lays : Débarrassons nous des torches et des piquets, ça nous déchargera et on fera moins de bruit comme ça._

Son deuxième acte fut de couper son talkie-walkie, coupant son groupe définitivement du reste de l'équipe et empêchant les autres de fomenter une stratégie pour remporter la victoire. Cependant ce sabotage n'était pas si visible que ça puisque le plan de Toadico et Lays était d'entrer dans la grotte sans faire le moindre bruit.

 **Boonty** : On nous a donné ces talkies-walkies pour nous aider, pas pour nous ralentir ! Je trouve ça extrêmement suspicieux que Lays et Toadico aient éteint le leur.

Son dernier acte, bien plus évident, fut son éternuement lorsque des gardes passaient près de lui et Toadico.

 _(Flashback de Lays éternuant lorsque des gardes étaient proches, en faisant une proie facile)_

Sabotage : 20 000

Mémoires du Passé

Etant donné la manière dont Lays jouait, en essayant de passer sous le radar, il se doutait que pratiquement personne ne le mentionnerait dans les journaux. Il décida donc, au début du jeu, d'écrire dans son journal à l'envers. Un sabotage simple lié à une étourderie.

 **Lays** : A la base, j'ai vraiment commencé mon journal à l'envers, mais je me suis dit que j'en profiterais d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Malgré tout, Boonty et Jenna étaient parvenues à découvrir qui avait réellement laissé une page blanche dans son journal, contrecarrant les plans du dinosaure.

Sabotage : 0

 **Episode 7**

Six proches et pourtant si lointains

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Lays a en effet saboté l'épreuve, et de plein gré.

 **Lays** : Je savais qu'au final, Topi-Taupe nous proposerait de prendre un neutraliseur afin de sauver les proches que nous n'avions pas réussi à libérer. Le reste s'est fait tout seul. Vu mon style de jeu plutôt social, je me doutais bien que les autres me désigneraient au moins une fois pour que je puisse saboter.

Lays connaissait en effet assez bien Toadico pour répondre correctement à toutes les questions que Topi-Taupe lui avait posées au sujet de son amie, mais il a opté pour la comédie et a répondu à assez de questions afin de libérer sa mère. Pour Boonty, c'était la même chose, il a délibérément choisi de répondre incorrectement à deux questions sur quatre, ne connaissant réellement pas la réponse de la cinquième.

 _(Flashback de Lays simulant la tristesse lors de son retour du round de Boonty)_

Sabotage : 5 000

Retour Haut en Couleurs

Cette mission opposait les six derniers candidats aux six autres qui avaient déjà mordu la poussière. Au cours de ce challenge, Lays s'est illustré comme un très bon candidat, esquivant de multiples assauts menés par ses victimes.

 **Lays** : C'était vraiment bizarre ! Le prédateur s'était transformé en proie !

 _Lays n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se trouva nez à nez avec Lara. Dans un instant de panique, il fonça vers elle à toute allure alors qu'elle alertait ses alliés de la présence du dinosaure bleu. Elle prit une photo, mais étant donné que Lays s'était rapproché d'elle à toute vitesse, son objectif était décalé et lui lui manquait le bras droit de ce dernier. Alors qu'Harik accourait afin d'aider sa coéquipière, Lays sauta du côté d'une autre ruelle. Une fois de plus sa stratégie s'avéra payante, car Harik ne réussit pas à prendre en photo la tête du dinosaure bleu._

Cependant, le vrai sabotage de Lays eut lieu au commencement de l'épreuve. Profitant de ses capacités sportives supérieures à celles des autres joueurs, il s'est rapidement enfoncé dans la ville et a trouvé un sac de pièces de puzzle.

 _(Flashback de Lays arrivant le premier au village et s'emparant d'un sac de pièces avant de se cacher)_

 _(Zoom sur Lays qui se retient de rire en enlevant une simple pièce de puzzle qu'il montre à la caméra avant de refermer son sac)_

 _(Flashback de Lays lançant son premier sac de pièces dans un panier en osier longtemps après l'avoir récupéré)_

 **Lays** : Un véritable jeu d'enfant !

Sabotage : 30 000

 **Episode 8**

La Fureur de Wiggler

Lays n'a absolument pas fait preuve de discrétion lors de ce challenge et a répondu à des questions de manière abracadabrante. La majorité de ses réponses n'avait aucun sens, en particulier la suivante par laquelle il était directement concerné :

 _Flashback Lays_ _: Voyons voir, quelle question m'ont-ils réservée...? Alors, 'Au cours de ses aventures sur l'Île Delfino, Mario a rencontré quelques difficultés, notamment avec des dépôts de substance gluante jaune. Comment s'en est-il débarrassé ?' Et comment je devrais savoir ça, moi ?_

La substance jaune en question étant enlevable uniquement grâce au nectar que crachaient les Yoshi originaires de l'Île Delfino...

Mais il a également pris son temps et n'a fourni qu'une seule bonne réponse au cours de son parcours, réduisant les efforts de ses alliés à néant.

 _(Flashback de Lays qui prend une pause dès le premier obstacle)_

 _(Flashback de Boonty, Jenna, Toadico et Tanoo paniquant alors que les barrières s'enfoncent dans le sol)_

Sabotage : 23 000

Pastèques Dirigeables

Une fois de plus, absolument rien de subtil dans le sabotage de Lays qui est toutefois passé plutôt inaperçu du fait de obstination de Boonty à ne rien faire, ainsi que le manque d'aide de la part de Tanoo au début de l'épreuve. Au final, Lays a précipité deux des cinq pastèques dans la gueule des Catacouac.

 _(Flashback de Lays poussant la pastèque dans les Catacouac et étant projeté à ses côtés par les créatures)_

 **Lays** : J'avais quand même ajouté dix minutes à notre chrono au préalable, du coup je pensais que ça m'innocentait un peu.

Sabotage : 6 000

 **Episode 9**

En Quarantaine

Le meilleur moyen d'échouer sur ce challenge était de prendre trop de temps, car en lui-même le défi n'était pas des plus compliqués si les candidats avaient eu quelques heures devant eux pour le relever. C'est ainsi que Lays a saccagé les efforts du groupe, en les retardant lors de leurs recherches. Tanoo nota même à un moment que l'intervention de Lays n'avait rien d'utile.

 **Tanoo** : Pour reformuler ses propos différemment, il m'appelait en sachant très bien qu'il n'avait rien à dire, donc il me faisait perdre du temps en quelque sorte. Dans un challenge chronométré, c'est tout ce dont la Taupe a besoin pour faire perdre l'équipe.

Mais ses appels inutiles ne furent pas l'unique chose qu'il utilisa pour faire perdre du temps à l'équipe. Lays profita aussi de la confusion générale des joueurs pour perdre un temps monstre et rejeta la faute sur Jenna subtilement, prétextant que c'était de la faute de la professeure si le temps avait été perdu.

 **Lays** : Sur le coup, je n'ai pas percuté, mais Jenna aurait pu nous permettre de gagner beaucoup plus de temps si elle avait précisé que ce n'était pas une combinaison mais bien la fréquence pour ma radio.

Cependant le dinosaure bleu foncé n'avait pas en tête de faire perdre les candidats, l'épreuve étant bien trop amusantes de son point de vue, c'est pourquoi il n'exagéra pas et que l'équipe parvint tout de même à obtenir la somme de dix mille pièces.

Sabotage : 30 000

Poursuite sur Bloups

Poursuite sur Bloups octroyait à Jenna la possibilité d'obtenir une exemption, et bien que cela aurait arrangé les affaires de Lays puisque cela aurait fait perdre vingt mille pièces à l'équipe, il renonça à saccager les efforts du groupe, pensant qu'à un épisode de la finale, ce ne serait pas très fair-play pour Boonty et Tanoo.

 **Lays** : Même si j'ai préféré gagner l'épreuve, j'ai quand même gaffé au début en tombant des Bloups Surfeurs. C'est pas si facile que ça à maîtriser !

 _(Flashback de Lays en train de boire la tasse alors que Tanoo se moque de lui en hauteur)_

Sabotage : 0

 **Episode 10**

Jeu des Trois Questions

Le jeu des trois questions est un challenge perfide est très complexe dans le sens où il suffit d'une fausse réponse pour couronner un round d'un échec. Tirant parti de la complexité du challenge, Lays s'est amusé à donner des fausses réponses lors des rounds où il était en équipe avec Boonty et Tanoo.

Pendant l'isolement de Boonty, il a répondu de manière erronée au premier round en changeant quelque peu le sens de la question.

 _Flashback Boonty : Pour votre gouverne, j'ai en fait sélectionné Tanoo. En tant que pilote d'hélicoptère, il aurait tôt fait de m'amener à un hôpital. Après tout, les hélicoptères sont un moyen de locomotion très pratique et relativement rapide en plus d'être manœuvrables. Le raisonnement de Lays reste bon cela dit, je lui ferais plus confiance s'il était question de m'opérer sur place._

Puis lorqu'est venu le temps pour Tanoo d'être isolé, Lays a changé de stratégie et s'est, cette fois, opposé au deuxième choix de Boonty. En d'autres termes, il donnait la bonne réponse car il savait que Boonty le suspectait et qu'elle aurait plutôt tendance à sélectionner la réponse opposée.

 _Flashback Lays : Ben... Si on veut aller par là, je pense qu'il préférerait te voir nue que moi, hein. Pas que je sache si c'est un pervers ou pas, mais c'est une question de sexe !_

 _Flashback Boonty : Mais en parlant de ça, tu éprouverais certainement bien moins de honte à te promener déshabillé sur une plage que moi. Et tu as aussi plus d'assurance que moi. Dois-je ajouter que le fait que tu sembles toujours bien dans ta peau et que tu aimes les nouvelles expériences fait pencher la balance en ta faveur ?_

 **Lays** : C'était juste magique ! Et pour le dernier round, comme il y avait aussi les téléspectateurs qui nous regardaient, j'ai préféré répondre normalement. Truc marrant, c'est que c'est le seul round pour lequel on a eu bon, comme quoi les réponses de Boonty et Tanoo étaient vraiment étranges...

Sabotage : 16 000

Dernier Pèlerinage

Lays ne souhaitait pas saboter la dernière épreuve dans le sens traditionnel du terme, mais il n'était pas contre le fait de la rendre plus tendue en faisant des erreurs ici et là.

(Flashback de Lays qui tient la porte à Boonty et Tanoo, empêchant les trois de se trouver sur le perron en même temps)

(Flashback de Lays lâchant le papier au dessus de l'eau, puis descendant lentement du totem)

(Flashback de Lays choisissant un piment à la place d'un durian)

 **Lays** : Mais qui voudrait d'une aventure qui se termine par un échec ? Pas moi ! La dernière épreuve était suffisamment dure comme ça ! Donc à d'autres moments de l'épreuve, je les ai aidés. Ça s'est joué sur le fil, mais c'était une fin vraiment excellente, pleine d'adrénaline. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir gagné cette épreuve avec Boonty et Tanoo !

Sabotage : 0

Au final, Lays a ôté de la cagnotte des participants la somme de 250 000 pièces, grâce des sabotages parfois évidents, parfois subtils, mais toujours variés et plein d'originalité !

Pour son travail exemplaire, Lays mérite bien un petit salaire ! Il remporte l'intégralité des pièces qu'il a sabotées !

...

Éberlué, le dinosaure bleu foncé ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer la joie. Son expression était un mélange de choc et de joie, et malgré sa bouche béante aucune parole ne pouvait sortir.

« -Et oui, Lays ! s'écria Topi-Taupe de manière joviale. Tu pensais peut-être tout connaître de la compétition, mais ne vérité, nous coupons toujours une partie au montage : celle-ci. De plus, les candidats sont obligés de tenir leur langue et de ne pas mentionner que la Taupe est récompensée !

-Mais c'est génial ! se réjouit Toadico en applaudissant Lays. Tu mérites vraiment cette récompense !

-J'avoue ! approuva Dayzee, acclamant elle aussi son ancien allié. Et franchement, bravo à toi ! Je suis passée complètement à côté de la majorité de tes sabotages !

-Lays était un peu mesquin sur les bords, mais son aventure prouve que la Taupe n'est pas si méchante que ça ! Après tout, il a aussi fait gagner de nombreux challenges d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, remarqua Gamble.

-Evidemment, sourit Jenna en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Si la Taupe ne montrait pas un minimum d'investissement, elle serait facilement démasquée.

-Oui mais certains challenges pouvaient être facilement sabotables et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a saisi l'opportunité, contra Lara, venant à la défense du Yoshi.

-Le coup de l'appui de fenêtre était subtil mais grandiose ! statua Elder.

-Je n'y ai vu que du feu pour l'oreillette, avoua Pitt avec honte. Pourtant il a agi juste en face de nous.

-Ça prouve que Lays était une excellente Taupe ! fit Angelina. Il a réussi à passer à travers les mailles de mon filet.

-Filet probablement déjà éventré à la base, gloussa Gamble, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, y compris la détective.

-Merci les amis ! Vos compliments me font plaisir ! A la base, j'avais un peu peur que vous me lanciez des tomates, s'esclaffa la Taupe.

-Oh mais Lays, s'ils avaient des tomates, ils auraient dû se les lancer dessus, intervint Topi-Taupe, ses dires confondant les autres. Tout le monde ici présent est passé à côté de très nombreux indices qui auraient pu les mener jusqu'à toi !

-Yes ! Les indices ! Les indices ! chantonna Lara.

-Comment ? Qu'ouïe-je ? Je serais passé à côté d'indices ? s'offusqua le prince. C'est impensable, j'ai découvert le faux laissé par Tanoo et Pitt après tout !

-Whoops ? pouffa Tanoo.

-Je suis assez intriguée par ces indices... Ils devaient être vraiment bien cachés !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir maintenant ! décréta Topi-Taupe, sa télécommande de nouveau en main. Enfin, après une courte page de publicité ! »


	40. Les Secrets de l'Île Delfino

Précédemment dans la Taupe, la lumière avait été faite sur les parcours respectifs de chacun des candidats ainsi que sur les raisons du classement final. La majorité avait été dupée par Lays, mais certains participants s'étaient eux aussi montrés responsables de quelques éliminations. Puis, l'intégralité des sabotages de Lays a été révélée, culminant jusqu'à la somme de 250 000 pièces qui lui revenaient de droit. Désormais, il ne reste plus qu'à tourner une page pour clore définitivement cette histoire rocambolesque : les indices sur la Taupe.

Prénom : Toadico

Nom : Présario

Date de Naissance : 11/06

Métier : Décoratrice d'intérieur

Prénom : Dayzee

Nom : Crazy

Date de Naissance : 31/10

Métier : Animatrice de Télévision

Prénom : Lays

Nom : Terryns

Date de Naissance : 02/03

Métier : Couturier

Prénom : Harik

Nom : Végélia

Date de Naissance : 12/07

Métier : Prince/Escrimeur de renom

Prénom : Elder

Nom : Wise

Date de Naissance : 21/12

Métier : Explorateur

Prénom : Angelina

Nom : Frost

Date de Naissance : 15/11

Métier : Détective Privée

Prénom : Gamble

Nom : Guy

Date de naissance : 07/06

Métier : Croupier

Prénom : Pitt

Nom : Geez

Date de naissance : 14/04

Métier : Artiste

Prénom : Jenna

Nom : Balit

Date de naissance : 21/08

Métier : Professeur d'anglais

Prénom : Boonty

Nom : Ghoste

Date de naissance : 27/02

Métier : Magicienne

Prénom : Tanoo

Nom : Kie

Date de naissance : 17/01

Métier : Pilote d'Hélicoptère

Prénom : Lara

Nom : Trooper

Date de naissance : 19/09

Métier : Chanteuse

40 : **Les Secrets de l'Île Delfino**

Faisant tournoyer sa télécommande tel un bâton de majorette, Topi-Taupe le réceptionna puis se tourna vers les douze paires d'yeux qui lui faisaient face. Ses dents d'un blanc éclatant éblouissaient les participants qui n'avaient qu'une hâte : passer à la suite du programme.

« -Qui veut connaître les indices cachés ? lança Topi-Taupe, appâtant ainsi les douze candidats, la Taupe y compris.

-Moi ! hurla la majorité d'entre eux.

-Mais avant tout, qui pense avoir découvert l'un des indices ? »

Silence radio, jusqu'à ce que Tanoo prenne la parole.

« -Il y a bien un truc qui m'embête depuis le premier jour qu'on est dans cet hôtel... La chambre 103 a une typographie différente du reste. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais c'est sûrement un indice, du coup ?

-En effet Tanoo ! Tu as l'œil !

-Oh ! s'exclama Jenna en portant la main à la bouche, ses yeux s'illuminant alors qu'elle repensait à un événement qui l'avait marquée. Maintenant que j'y pense, le nom de l'hôtel dans lequel nous avons séjourné au Port Ricco ! C'était une référence à la couleur de peau de Lays ?

-Exactement ! lui répondit Topi-Taupe. Mais bon, sans plus attendre, je vous présente...les indices sur la Taupe ! »

L'animal marron appuya sur la télécommande et l'écran plasma prit vie pour la dernière fois de la soirée.

...

Tout au long de l'aventure, des indices pouvant vous mener à l'identité de la Taupe se sont glissés à des endroits incongrus. Parfois évidents, d'autre fois vraiment alambiqués, ils visaient tous une seule et simple personne : la Taupe.

Êtes-vous parvenus à les découvrir ?

1 : Le début d'une nouvelle aventure

Introduction

L'introduction même du jeu était un indice à part entière. Remarquez que Topi-Taupe mentionne qu'à 15 heures, nous découvrirons les candidats...et donc par extension, la Taupe.

Qui est placé à quinze heures sur l'image de présentation ? Nul autre que Lays, la Taupe.

Initiales Révélatrices

Au delà de cela, la Taupe n'a pas été choisie au hasard. Elle est le seul participant à avoir pour initiales les mêmes lettres que sa profession, avec la première éliminée. Lays Terryns... La Taupe.

2 : Apparitions de Stratégies

Un Numéro de Chambre Particulier

La chambre de Lays, la 103, n'est pas citée au début. TT commence par la 105, puis la 107, intriguant, non ? C'était en réalité un indice montrant qu'elle n'était pas normale.

Le numéro de la chambre s'écrit ainsi 1-03. 1 pourrait désigner le premier chapitre, et 03, le numéro de l'apparition de la Taupe. Qui a été le troisième candidat à sortir du bateau ?

Un Numéro de Journal Assorti

Le numéro de journal de Lays est le suivant : le numéro 3. Il coïncide avec le moment d'arrivée de la Taupe dans le jeu.

3 : Y aurait-il de la triche ?

Dans le parloir, Lays déclare qu'il est le premier des candidats à avoir vu la signature de la Taupe... C'est normal, qui d'autre que lui pouvait avoir vu sa création ?

 **Lays** : Youpi ! Je suis le premier participant à avoir jamais vu la signature de la taupe ! Je pense que TT est vraiment cool d'avoir signé dans mon cahier, il n'est pas coincé comme d'autres présentateurs…

Un Objet aux Pouvoirs Taupesques

Lara a choisi le journal 4 qui lui a permis d'obtenir une exemption. 4 est le nombre de lettres qu'il y a dans Lays et dans Mole, qui signifie Taupe en anglais.

4 : Surprise Party !

Initiales des Chapitres

Si l'on regarde attentivement toutes les premières lettres des quatre premiers chapitres, un nom se dégage parmi onze autres : Lays.

Double Entente

Topi-Taupe dit à un moment à Lays que tout le monde a une face cachée. Cette phrase est directement lancée au Yoshi, car c'est la Taupe.

 _« -Ma foi, tout le monde a une face cachée, non ? lança le présentateur à l'adresse de Lays._

 _-Ou un côté obscur, répondit ce dernier._

 _-C'est bien vrai ! fit son interlocuteur, s'avouant ainsi vaincu. Groupes Sélection et Publicité, venez recevoir vos ordres de mission ! Groupe Organisation, venez apporter ce que vous devez apporter ! »_

5 : Ambiance Festive !

Distinctive Novel

Juste après que Angelina a fini d'annoncer le titre de la chanson, Lays lève deux doigts pour chacune de ses mains. Dans la phrase précédent son geste, il reprend le nom de famille de Kass Roll.

Juste après le nom de famille de celle-ci dans l'annonce d'Angelina se trouve le titre de la chanson, si l'on prend les deux premières lettres des deux mots composant son titre, on trouve un mot : Dino.

6 : Ruée Tropicale

Combinaisons des Trois Cages

Les neuf nombres qui doivent permettre de sortir les prisonniers de leur cage n'ont pas été choisis au hasard...

01 – 25 – 20 – 22 – 21 – 01 – 12 – 05 – 16

On peut réarranger cet ordre de la manière suivante :

12 – 01 – 25 – 21 – 20 – 01 – 22 – 16 – 05

On appliquant le concept A=1, B=2, etc... On obtient :

L – A – Y – S – T – A – U – P – E

« Lays Taupe ».

7 : Vive Champi-Lanta

Vocabulaire en Rapport avec la Couture 1

 **Lays** : Ca fait maintenant quelques jours qu'on se connaît et pour tout vous dire, j'ai l'impression que ça fait plus de temps que ça. On a _tissé des liens_ d'amitié très facilement et très rapidement, c'est super, je trouve. D'ailleurs j'aimais bien Angelina et c'est dommage qu'elle soit déjà éliminée...

Un Lien Exécuteur...

Au début de cet épisode, Topi-Taupe mentionne le nom de famille de Lays.

 _« -Au fait TT, pourquoi est-ce qu'on retourne encore une fois sur l'île Delphino ? Je pensais que cet épisode devait se dérouler ailleurs ? lui fit remarquer Lays._

 _-Perspicace Mister Terryns ! dit Topi-Taupe en se tournant vers lui. A vrai dire, une fois que nous arriverons à destination, nous reprendrons un autre bateau qui cette fois nous amènera là où se déroulera la prochaine mission. »_

Référence à Kylie

Lays parle de l'enthousiasme de Tanoo et évoque l'idée d'une pochette surprise. C'est exactement l'un des sabotages que Kylie a fait lors de la première saison.

 **Lays** : Ce n'est pas normal, non Dayzee. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait si impatient que ça alors que d'habitude il s'en fiche carrément... Il a trouvé son enthousiasme dans une pochette surprise ? C'est franchement stupide.

8 : Course dans le Temple

Lapsus Révélateur

« -Hey ! Ce sont Dayzee et Tanoo ! Faut qu'on se dépêche ou ils vont nous rattraper ! les conseilla Lays. »

Lays dit qu'il faut se dépêcher car l'autre équipe les rattrape. Cela sous-entend qu'il a peur de perdre, mais il n'a jamais été mentionné que c'était une course, à part pour Toadico et Elder qui ne pouvaient pas communiquer.

Dé-voilé ?

A la dernière intersection, le premier groupe a choisi la chemin marqué d'un dé avec un point tandis que le second groupe a choisi le chemin marqué d'un dé avec de multiples points. Le deuxième groupe a terminé sa course dans une impasse où la Taupe avait laissé un mot « JE VOUS AI BIEN EUS ! ». Toute la question qu'il fallait se poser ici était « quelle sorte de 'dé' était gravé dans la pierre ? ». Le premier était un dé dont la face était marquée d'un un, mais le second montrait de multiples points, pas 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ou 6. Le seul dé qui est plein de points est le dé à coudre, faisant référence au dé à coudre utilisé par un couturier, le métier de Lays.

 _Gamble aperçut au dessus des deux arches deux dés. L'un semblait n'avoir qu'un point tandis que l'autre était parsemé de points. Ne sachant pas quelle allée choisir, il demanda à Jenna de bien vouloir choisir pour le groupe. Jenna choisit de prendre la première allée et ils coururent aussi rapidement qu'ils purent car ils commençaient à sentir le vent provenir de l'extérieur._

9 : Cuisine Sauvage

La Taupe au Bois Dormant

Ce n'est pas un hasard si le tableau de la Belle au Bois Dormant était dans le loft boisé. L'anecdote du conte de fée est racontée et l'on parle d'un fuseau, un ancien outil utilisé pour coudre. Lays est un couturier.

Hantise et Traîtrise

Dans la lettre du Fantôme du Crésuss Express, ce dernier parle de changer deux chiffres et répète plusieurs fois le mot année. C'était une indication qu'il fallait inverser les deux premiers chiffres de l'année, ce qui donnait la date de naissance de Lays.

 _Le 17 Janvier 2003._

 _Cette Taupe commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Chaque année elle revient pour saccager mon travail ! Mon dur labeur ! Je suis sûr qu'elle me le paiera un jour ! L'année prochaine elle reviendra, et je pense que si je m'améliore au Chasse-Taupe, d'année en année, je pourrais la chasser. Si seulement je pouvais inverser quelques chiffres, seulement deux, par exemple. Je pourrais remonter le temps et trouver cette Taupe et l'assommer de toutes mes forces._

 _Bref, tous les ans, c'est la même chose et je commence en avoir assez ! A l'année prochaine mon journal ! Je sais que je radote, mais c'est essentiel pour que tu comprennes mon message ! Oh, mais attends, tu ne peux pas me comprendre, tu es un journal. Haha, et maintenant que j'y pense, si je n'arrive pas à l'avoir c'est parce que j'oublie de devenir tangible !_

10 : Recherche Forestière

...un Lien Exécuté.

Lors de l'élimination d'Elder, Topi-Taupe l'appelle par son nom de famille. C'est la seule fois que Topi-Taupe appellera des candidats par leur nom de famille, indiquant la relation exécuteur/exécuté des deux hommes.

 _« -Monsieur Wise, désolé, mais vous êtes la troisième victime de la Taupe._

 _-C'est le jeu, déclara Elder, quelque peu abattu._

Carte de l'île Crabbino & Note Laissée par la Taupe – Indice Visuel

Comme l'indique la note laissée par la Taupe, il faut mettre en relation les informations, ici, les deux morceaux de papiers. En résolvant les anagrammes de l'indice, on obtient plusieurs mots. En regardant l'url du lien, on aperçoit « 1ère colonne ». Ce qui donne le mot contour.

Cette fois-ci, en prenant la carte de plus prêt, on peut s'apercevoir que les contours ne sont pas entièrement noirs. On peut voir qu'une partie est noire tandis que l'autre est bleu foncée. En faisant attention, on peut apercevoir que la partie bleue compose une lettre de l'alphabet qui n'est autre que l'initiale du prénom de Lays.

PS : On peut aussi mettre en relation le fait que la signature de la Taupe est bleue, tout comme la partie du contour dessinant un « L », avec une phrase prononcée par Lays, Boonty et Pitt disant implicitement que leur couleur préférée était le bleu.

Indice de l'épreuve : Friendly Fire

Ceci peut s'expliquer par deux interprétations différentes, toutes deux menant à la Taupe.

Cette option est visible dans le jeu Super Smash Bros Melee et Brawl, ou Yoshi est un personnage jouable, contrairement à toutes les autres espèces. Tout comme dans SSBM/SSBB où cette option permet d'attaquer un allié, elle définit la Taupe qui est adepte des coups bas dans le jeu la Taupe.

Il est aussi à noter que Lays est défini comme quelqu'un de très amical par tous les autres joueurs, et que le final smash de Yoshi dans SSBB lui permet de cracher du feu.

11 : Défi Splendastique

Confessionnal de Lays à double sens.

 **Lays** : J'ai fait exprès de me porter volontaire lors de cette épreuve, parce que j'ai vu que Kylie était déjà là. Je me suis dit : si je reste avec elle, je pourrais lui parler, lui demander ce qu'elle a fait en tant que Taupe comme ça, ça pourra me faciliter la tâche de savoir comment une Taupe doit se comporter. S'il y avait bien une seule personne qui pouvait m'aider à atteindre la finale, c'était bien elle.

Voulait-il comprendre le rôle de la Taupe pour mieux l'identifier, ou demander des conseils à Kylie pour mieux saboter ?

Fun Fact : Vous remarquerez aussi que les trois finalistes se sont retrouvés avec les finalistes de la saison précédente ayant la même position qu'eux au final. Lays & Kylie, Boonty & Toady, Tanoo & Harmonie.

12 : Débutants VS Vétérans

Vocabulaire en Rapport avec la Couture 2

 **Lays** : Tanoo est suspicieux, c'est un fait, mais je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il soit la Taupe. Du moins, je ne crois pas encore qu'il soit le traître, même si c'est une _tête d'épingle_. Pour le moment, j'ai placé Boonty en haut de ma liste et Harik en bas.

13 : Bain Fortuné

Suspect Eliminé 1

Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un indice sur la Taupe, mais cela pouvait vous aider à éliminer un suspect. D'après les mises et les déclarations de chacun, Toadico ne pouvait pas être la Taupe.

Elle est dit être passée la dernière et ne pas avoir eu de problème, ceci est totalement vrai et l'exclue donc de la liste des suspects potentiels.

Explication : Dans le chapitre 11, Toadico annonce aux autres qu'elle passera la dernière pour pouvoir réfléchir, ce qu'elle a fait et dans le chapitre 12, elle se demande pourquoi trois joueurs veulent questionner Topi-Taupe. Si son vote avait été truqué ou si elle avait truqué les votes, elle ne se serait pas posé cette question, ce qui vérifie ses dires.

Ensuite, c'est une simple question de logique. Si Lays, Pitt, Tanoo et Harik se sont rendus compte d'un problème avant que Toadico ne passe, cela signifie qu'elle est irréfutablement innocente, car les joueurs ne pouvaient entrer qu'une mise chacun. Le trucage des résultats de l'ordinateur n'était pas possible non plus, car Topi-Taupe annonce lors de ce chapitre que la machine est infaillible.

Vocabulaire en Rapport avec la Couture 3

« -On devrait peut-être prendre l'indice, soupira Dayzee.

-Il nous serait utile, mais à quel _coût ? Tu riais_ j'espère quand tu disais ça ?

On peut former le mot Couturier en prononçant ces mots-là à voix haute.

14 : Douche Froide

Une Taupe Malchanceuse

Lorsque les candidats gagnent l'épreuve, Topi-Taupe prononce cette phrase : « La Taupe a joué d'infortune lors de cet épisode... Elle n'a pas réussi à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues... »

Lors du chapitre 13, « Bain Fortuné » (Infortuné), Lays est le seul à être qualifié de Malchanceux.

Vocabulaire en Rapport avec la Couture 4

 **Lays** : Chacun d'entre nous a fait des erreurs, c'est pour ça que c'est difficile de pointer du doigt la Taupe. Dès qu'on pense que la victoire est à portée de main, elle nous _file entre les doigts_.

15 : Une Âme d'Enfant

Suspect Eliminé 2

Comme dans l'épisode précédent, le début du chapitre quinze permettait de déduire que Gamble n'était pas la Taupe.

Pitt a découvert une note apparemment laissée par la Taupe, qui désignait apparemment Gamble comme étant le traître grâce à la signature (« La Septième La Septième La Taupe » pouvait faire allusion aux initiales du Maskass « G.G Taupe. »). Seulement, les notes laissées par la Taupe sont laissées par la Taupe, ce qui signifie que Gamble aurait eu la possibilité de poser cette note à un quelconque moment de la matinée.

Or, si l'on en croit le début du chapitre...

 _« -Hey ! Regardez tout le monde ! La Taupe a laissé un message sur la table ! cria Pitt à l'adresse des arrivants qui descendaient pour la première fois de la journée au Rez-de-Chaussée. »_

 _Les quatre personnes visées, Boonty, Jenna, Gamble et Lays, se précipitèrent pour voir elles-même de quoi il retournait._

...Gamble n'a pas pu placer cet indice sur la table.

Il est à noter aussi que Topi-Taupe ne semblait pas au courant pour la note et que, contrairement à l'autre fois, il a rendu la note aux joueurs à la place de la reprendre.

 _« -Au moins, je suis votre première attraction de la journée, se vanta le présentateur._

 _-Pas vraiment, intervint Boonty. La Taupe a laissé une note, fit-elle en la tendant au présentateur._

 _-Ah ? Mmmh... Oh je vois, intéressant ! déclara t-il en lisant la note puis en la rendant aux joueurs. »_

La dernière chose qui était à remarquer est le fait que Gamble ait prononcé ces mots, comme par coïncidence, au bon moment :

 _« -Vous savez, dit finalement Gamble en essuyant sa bouche avec une serviette, peut-être que certains de ces indices n'amènent pas à l'identité de la Taupe. »_

18 : L'attraction du retour

Brochure du Parc Pinna – Indice Visuel

« Super ! Le meilleur parc de toute la galaxy ! » - Mario.

A priori, cet indice n'a rien de particulier, si l'on ne le regarde que quelques secondes. Mais il possède un message plus profond.

Si l'on regarde la citation du héros le plus célèbre de toute la galaxie, on remarque une erreur sur le dernier mot. « Galaxie » est écrit « Galaxy », ce qui signifie que le mot est en anglais. Si l'on ajoute à cela le fait que cette citation est de Mario, on peut mettre ces deux informations en parallèle et voir une référence à Super Mario Galaxy (d'autant plus que le mot super est le premier mot qui apparaît dans la citation).

Oui, et alors ? Alors, si le jeu est mentionné, ce n'est pas pour rien. La couverture de sa boîte renfermait un message caché, pouvant être découvert grâce à un peu d'observation. En effet, une étoile scintillante était cachée dans chacune des lettres délivrant le message.

Cet indice reprend le même principe.

Les lettre et A sont différentes des autres : elles sont coupées par des étoiles et amènent à l'identité de la Taupe.

Topi-Taupe fait des Siennes !

Juste avant que les joueurs ne fassent face à leur questionnaire, Topi-Taupe prononce les mots suivants :

 _« En tout cas, on pourra dire que la Taupe vous aura fait tourner en bourrique pendant cet épisode ! »_

Certes, la Taupe a bel et bien ennuyé les joueurs, mais en aucun cas elle ne les a fait tourner en bourrique étant donné qu'elle a mis les candidats devant le fait accompli. Un œil averti pourra remarquer que cette phrase peut-être prise au sens littéral du texte.

Cette expression connue pourrait très bien n'en être pas une, et dans ce cas, les mots « bourrique », rapportant la plupart du temps à un âne, donc une monture, et « tourner », référeraient au Carrousel des Yoshi, qui est un manège simple sur lequel on tourne en étant assis sur un Yoshi. Lays étant un Yoshi, le message délivré par Topi-Taupe est on ne peut plus clair.

19 : Avantage sur Avantage

Un Poker un peu spécial

Topi-Taupe a annoncé que ce Poker serait un peu spécial : les cartes utilisées allant de 1 à 9. Ceci n'est pas du tout ordinaire. Ici, ces cartes permettent de délivrer un message étant donné qu'elles n'ont pas été mélangées au préalable.

1ère Manche, main de Lays : 6-6-5-3-5.

En regardant les touches d'un portable, on peut se retrouver avec : M-O-L-E-L ou bien Mole L, Mole signifiant Taupe et L étant l'initiale du prénom de cette dernière.

Autre manche, main de Lays : 8-8-2-3-7.

En appliquant le même code que ci-dessus, on peut se retrouver avec : T-U-A-E-P ou bien Taupe.

Il y avait aussi une allusion quelque peu aléatoire d'un serveur aux téléphones portables, qui était une sorte d'indice pour déchiffrer le code.

« -Eteignez vos téléphones portables s'il vous plaît, retentit la voix forte d'un serveur à la table d'à côté. »

Suspect Eliminé 3

Fun Fact : La première main de Pitt pouvait vous permettre de déduire qu'il allait être exécuté lors de cet épisode. L'As de Pique, l'As de Trèfle, le 8 de Pique et le 8 de Trèfle font référence à « The Dead Man's Hand » (ou la main de l'homme mort) de Will Bill Hickock lorsqu'il fut abattu à sa table de Poker.

20 : Jacktaupe !

Nom du Chapitre

Outre le fait que le « t » et le « p » ont été inversé pour permettre un jeu de mot, le nom de ce chapitre révèle aussi qui est la Taupe.

Si l'on sépare le mot en deux, on obtient « Jack » et « Taupe ». Or, en anglais dans les jeux de cartes, le valet est appelé « Jack ». Le seul personnage à tirer un Valet lors de ce chapitre est Lays, la Taupe. Vous noterez aussi que, curieusement, à partir de ce chapitre les candidats peuvent tirer d'autres cartes allant plus haut que 9, un autre indice montrant l'importance de leur valeur.

21 : La Taupe Crapahute

Narration Intéressante

A un moment dans la narration se trouvent les mots : _« Lays et Toadico, les protecteurs de la Taupe »_.

Lays protège en effet son identité, tandis que Toadico doit protéger Lays des attaques des tireurs d'élite engagés par la production.

23 : Question de Confiance

Félicitations de Topi-Taupe

Quand Topi-Taupe félicite les joueurs, il dit ceci :

 _« -Boonty, Gamble, Jenna, Tanoo, Lays, Toadico, commença le présentateur. Je voulais vous féliciter d'être arrivés aussi loin dans le jeu. Vous avez tous passé le questionnaire de l'épisode six avec succès et vous voilà donc dans la seconde moitié du jeu. »_

Topi-Taupe appelle les joueurs dans l'ordre alphabétique, sauf Lays. Son placement aurait un certain sens si l'on l'appelait la Taupe.

Discussion à Double Sens

 _« -Hey, c'est un musée du Jurassique, non ? demanda Lays, sans attendre de réponse pour autant._

 _-En effet, confirma Topi-Taupe. Il est nécessaire de connaître les réponses aux questions d'hier afin d'avancer dans l'histoire, c'est pourquoi les musées sont des piliers du savoir, avec les livres, et c'est aussi pour cela que nous visitons celui-ci. »_

La veille, les joueurs se posaient en effet des questions concernant l'identité de la Taupe, et ce jour-là ils essayaient une fois de plus de découvrir qui elle était. S'ils visitaient ce Musée traitant de la période du Jurassique, c'était pour parfaire leur connaissance de la Taupe, qui s'avère être un dinosaure : Lays.

24 : Chaleureuses Retrouvailles

Êtres Chers – Indice Visuel

Les images des six êtres chers qui ont rendu visite aux joueurs sont disposées sur cet indice, indiquant qu'il y a une relation à faire entre l'indice et eux mêmes. L'indice se nomme 'Question', et à la place de l'un des nombres se trouvent plusieurs points d'interrogation. Alors que l'on pourrait croire qu'il faut découvrir ce mystérieux chiffre, un simple coup d'œil permet de découvrir la réponse : « NON. ».

Maintenant, quelle question a été posée aux êtres chers et aurait pu avoir comme réponse 'non' ? C'est exact, il s'agit de la question suivante : « _Pensez-vous que votre être cher est la Taupe ? »_

Trois être chers ont répondu 'Non' : Vico, Racoun et Sean, indiquant que la Taupe était soit Jenna, soit Racoun, soit Lays. Gamble, Boonty et Toadico étaient donc lavés de tout soupçons. Et là où Sean et Racoun émettent quelques réserves ou expliquent en quoi leur être cher pourrait s'avérer être la Taupe, Vico reste catégorique et choisit de dire qu'il est sûr à 100% que Lays n'est pas la Taupe, reliant le Yoshi au mystérieux individu qu'est la Taupe, grâce à cet indice.

26 : Sauver ou Supprimer ?

Une Autre Victime

Durant l'exécution particulière qui a lieu cet épisode, une autre victime de la Taupe est présente :

 _Topi-Taupe s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et les joueurs se tournèrent vers lui, quelque peu décontenancés par le squelette, sûrement emprunté au musée, suspendu dans les airs._

Le seul Musée dont il a été question au cours de cet épisode était le musée du Jurassique, le squelette emprunté est donc celui d'un dinosaure. Curieux symbole pour une exécution, ne pensez-vous pas ? Surtout lorsque l'on sait que la Taupe exécute les joueurs, ceux qui font partie des siens, les uns après les autres...

27 : Rouge de Rage

A Voix Haute

Lays prononce cette phrase au cours du chapitre :

 _« -Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, peu importe ce qu'il se passe je dois continuer de l'avant ! se remotiva t-il. »_

On peut former le mot Taupe en prononçant à voix haute.

28 : Sables Enlisant

Phrase de Topi-Taupe

 _« -La Taupe était dans son élément lors de l'épreuve, peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas fait mouche ? »_

La raison pour laquelle Topi-Taupe prononce cette phrase, c'est parce que la Taupe devait répondre à une question concernant l'un des siens, ce qui explique qu'elle ait été dans son élément :

 _« -Voyons voir, quelle question m'ont-ils réservée...? Alors, 'Au cours de ses aventures sur l'Île Delfino, Mario a rencontré quelques difficultés, notamment avec des dépôts de substance gluante jaune. Comment s'en est-il débarrassé ?' Et comment je devrais savoir ça, moi ? réfléchit le reptile. »_

Dans Super Mario Sunshine, Mario avait besoin de Yoshi pour passer outre ces barrières gluantes.

29 : Fin de la Fête

Vocabulaire en Rapport avec la Couture 5

« -Mais il faut dire que de fil en aiguille, la Taupe mène son jeu d'une main de maître, remarqua Topi-Taupe, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous êtes tous apparus suspects lors de cette épreuve. »

La partie 'de fil en aiguille', qui n'a pas trop de sens dans ce contexte, est en fait une référence au métier de Lays.

30 : Confortables Cellules

Curieuses Initiales

« -Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria Jenna joyeusement en arrivant dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était installé. Nous avons tous atteint la demi-finale ! »

 **L** a Taupe aurait-elle pu prendre le déguisement de la jeune professeure d'Anglais dont les prouesses mentales sont obscurcies par de nombreux actes d'apparente fourberie ?

« -Salut Jenna, la salua Lays avec peu de vigueur. C'est juste dommage que Toadico ne soit plus parmi nous... »

 **A** urait-elle préféré parader à la place de l'enthousiaste Yoshi, connu pour son total dévouement à l'équipe mais dont les différentes bourdes ont coûté des pièces à l'équipe ?

« -Bah, c'est le jeu ! commenta Tanoo en haussant les épaules. Elle ne savait pas qui était la Taupe, elle s'est fait éliminer, ça ne va pas plus loin que ça. Et puis à ce stade de la compétition, chacun d'entre nous mérite sa place dans l'aventure. »

 **Y** aurait-il une Taupe cachée derrière l'arrogant candidat qu'est Tanoo ? Malgré son apparente envie d'augmenter la cagnotte, le raton-laveur nous a montré qu'il était plus rusé qu'un renard et pourrait endosser ce rôle.

« -Il est bon de noter que la Taupe a eu un passe express tout au long de l'aventure, leur rappela Boonty savamment. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne mérite pas sa place ici, mais elle n'a pas eu à se démener pour trouver l'intrus. »

 **S** erait-ce la charmante et intrigante magicienne qui ferait disparaître les pièces destinées au gagnant grâce à l'un de ses nombreux tours de passe-passe ? Bien qu'elle ait souvent aidé les autres, ses actions sont souvent sujet à polémique.

« -Chacun de ces joueurs a le potentiel d'être la Taupe, mais un seul d'entre eux l'est vraiment... La question est... Qui ? Malheureusement, elle restera sûrement en suspens et n'aura pas de réponse avant un bon moment, sourit Topi-Taupe en regardant la caméra. »

Si l'on regarde bien les premières lettres des phrases situées entre chacun des dialogues, on s'aperçoit que la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose est visible. L-A-Y-S, ou Lays, désignant le Yoshi comme étant la Taupe.

Hurricane Lays

Au cours du chapitre, Topi-Taupe dit ces mots : « Telle une tornade, la Taupe a balayé tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle »

En effet, si vous aviez regardé l'ordre d'introduction des personnages de l'épisode 9 et que vous l'aviez comparé avec celui de l'épisode 1, vous auriez remarqué que la Taupe avait bel et bien balayé tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle, notamment Dayzee et Toadico.

AntiTaupo

 _« -Hé ! Regardez sur l'alcôve sur votre droite, on dirait une sorte de tag ! Jenna s'écria en montrant une zone située à droite de la zone résidentielle, non loin de l'héliport._

 _-C'est écrit : 'La Taupe a une longueur d'avance sur vous', Boonty lut à haute voix._

 _-Peut-être que la Taupe est toujours ici avant nous, débuta Lays, mais à ce point de l'aventure, on a considérablement réduit la distance qu'elle avait mis entre elle est nous au début du jeu. »_

Dans Super Mario Sunshine, l'endroit où se situe le tag qu'a localisé Jenna abrite un œuf de Yoshi dans un épisode particulier, pointant une fois de plus du doigt Lays comme étant la Taupe.

31 : Chambres Communicantes

Mole Milk

Si vous êtes anglophones, ou si vous avez lu la saison précédente, vous devriez savoir que Mole signifie Taupe en Anglais. Cette bouteille de lait était un indice à la fois important lors du challenge, mais aussi en dehors, car elle donnait un indication quant à l'identité de la Taupe.

En effet, il est indiqué par la suite que sur la bouteille se trouve le signe % penché sur le côté, suivi d'un trois. Si vous penchez sur le côté se signe, vous obtenez le signe de la division. Donc ce n'est pas 3% qui est écrit, mais ÷ 3.

Si vous divisez par trois la date de péremption de la bouteille, vous obtenez 02/03, soit le jour et le mois de naissance de Lays.

Pad Electronique de Lays

La combinaison de ce verrou est 6653. En basculant la langue de votre téléphone portable sur l'anglais, entrer cette combinaison peut permettre d'avoir le mot 'MOLE' qui signifie Taupe.

32 : Nuit Agitée

Impression de Déjà Vu ?

Dans la chambre 219, celle de Jenna, se trouvait une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrage. Lorsque la demoiselle identifiait chacun des ouvrages par leur nom, il y en avait un de très particulier, un livre qui avait déjà été mentionné dans un passé lointain.

/ « -'La Menace Xhampi'... ' **Le Règne d'Or** '... 'Eternelle Absolution'... 'Avec Parcimonie'... Aucun de ces titres ne me parle... Bon, je continue ma recherche... 'Amour Abyssal', 'Coquillage Démoniaque', 'Prince des Tempêtes', 'Vent Viol- » /

Retournez au chapitre 4, juste après l'exécution de Lara Trooper, et vous y trouverez un indice intéressant...

« -C'est indéniable, dit Pitt, plongé dans son livre.

-Tu lis quoi ? lui demanda Lays, visiblement intéressé par le livre de Pitt.

-Mmh... C'est un livre écrit par Kylie Koopa. Elle l'a appelé « Mario et Luigi : Partenaires du Temps. ».

-Ca a l'air sympa, constata Lays. Je n'ai pris qu'un livre dans mon sac, parce que je ne pensais pas avoir le temps de lire... Il s'appelle « **Le Règne d'or** » et parle principalement de l'apogée du Royaume Champignon. On apprend pas mal de choses là dedans... »

34 : Début de la Fin

Introduction du Chapitre

Précédemment dans la Taupe, les quatre survivants furent réveillés par l'exubérant et charismatique Topi-Taupe à une heure avancée de la nuit afin de participer à un challenge. Après avoir écopé d'une pénalité suite à une arrivée tardive de Boonty, les joueurs durent sélectionner leur rôle, et dans un revirement de la chance amusant, la personne nominée comme étant prête à tout pour l'équipe, Jenna, se retrouva confrontée à ses coéquipiers dans le but de gagner une exemption. Lays, à cheval sur un Bloups Surfeur, dut activer les projecteurs de Boonty et Tanoo pendant une course d'obstacle pendant que les deux autres essayaient de poursuivre Jenna avec leurs faisceaux lumineux, afin que Lays puisse la rattraper avant qu'elle ne collecte 20 enveloppes. Au final, Jenna échoua mais parvint tout de même à récolter 15 enveloppes, ce qui lui fit gagner 15 000 pièces dans sa cagnotte personnelle. Les joueurs eurent ensuite toute la journée d'après afin de réorganiser leurs pensées et se préparer pour l'avant-dernier questionnaire. **A l'issue de ce dernier, c'est Jenna qui plia bagage et laissa deux finalistes derrière elle, ainsi qu'une Taupe qui avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle au cours de son aventure.** Les jeux sont presque faits, qui est la Taupe ? Lays, Boonty ou Tanoo ?

Ici, la phrase importante est mise en gras. La relation qu'il faut faire entre cette phrase ainsi que la Taupe n'est autre qu'une simple observation basée sur le point de vue de Jenna.

Regardez attentivement l'ordre d'apparition des personnages au début de chaque épisode. Puisque Jenna quitte l'aventure, elle laisse derrière elle deux joueurs. Tanoo et Boonty se situent derrière Jenna lors de chaque introduction.

Cependant, Jenna laisse aussi un autre individu après son départ, mais ce dernier a toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle, ce qui signifie en fait qu'il apparaît avant elle lors de chaque introduction : seul Lays répond à ce critère, ce qui montre qu'il est la Taupe.

Rappel Révélateur

Lisez bien attentivement le début du chapitre 34, et vous réaliserez que quelque chose vous a peut-être échappé. Plus exactement cet indice :

 **T** out commença avec l'élimination de Lara Trooper...

 **E** nsuite, ce fut au tour d'Angelina Frost, une détective...

 **R** etroussant ses manches pour pallier à la perte de...

 **R** apidement, l'attention de la Taupe se porta sur une concurrente...

 **Y** odelant et vantant sans cesse les mérites de son...

 **N** 'ayant absolument aucune seconde à prêter à l'art grotesque...

 **S** ans crier gare ni autre chose, la Taupe s'attaqua...

 **M** ais cependant, la Taupe n'était pas arrivée au bout de ses assauts...

Comme vous pouvez le voir, les premières lettres de chaque paragraphe formaient le mot 'Terryns', soit le nom de famille de Lays, suivi de la lettre M, comme pour MOLE.

35 : Interrogations Déconcertantes

Vocabulaire en Rapport avec la Couture 6

C'est le nom de la boutique située à côté de la boulangerie La Baguette Magique qui comporte cet indice : Aux Satr' Aboutis. Le Traboutis est une technique de couture.

36 : Navigation Naturelle

Dons de Divination de Madame Irma

Au tout début de ce chapitre, Lays semble avoir une vision du futur.

Lays : Aujourd'hui, pas de quartier ! C'est vraiment le moment de se donner à fond et de ne pas faire de fleur à ses adversaires. **C'est bientôt la dernière ligne droite, l'arrivée approche à grands pas et je compte bien franchir la ligne d'arrivée en première position !** C'est pas l'heure de se relâcher !

C'est exactement ce en quoi la dernière tâche des joueurs consiste. De plus, Lays fait après tourner du bout de son doigt un porte-clé en forme d'épée parsemées de lignes bleues éclatantes. La Monado ? Curieux, quand on sait que le porte-bonheur de Lays a été révélé comme étant à l'effigie d'un Mainate lors de l'épisode 2.

Par la suite, Topi-Taupe tient aussi ces propos : « La Taupe aura prédit nos horizons futurs, jusqu'à maintenant elle était toujours au courant de tout... Mais même si elle pouvait façonner l'avenir à sa guise, son pouvoir n'est rien face à celui des deux derniers véritables joueurs. Au fur et à mesure que la fin approche, son pouvoir s'en voit diminué. Faites bon usage de cette faiblesse, car la Taupe ne pourra plus rien prédire...lorsque plus rien ne pourra l'être, finit énigmatiquement le présentateur, laissant trois compétiteurs estomaqués devant une telle tirade. » qui portaient eux aussi sur le futur. En parlant de ces propos...

Prononcement de la Taupe

« La Taupe aura prédit nos horizons futurs... »

La Taupe […] pré **dit** **nos hor** izons futurs. La Taupe... Dinosaure. Lays est constamment appelé un dinosaure au cours de la compétition.

37 : Obstacle Final

Retour aux Sources

Les lettres des quatre derniers chapitres formaient le mot DINO, tout comme les initiales des 4 premiers chapitres donnaient le nom de Lays.

Etalage de Connaissance

Alors que Tanoo et Lays cherchent un fruit qui pourrait répondre aux attentes de la Pianta, ils tombent sur un étalage comportant un assortiment de fruits particuliers :

 _« -Rien que sur cet étalage il y a des tonnes de fruits exotiques ! râla Tanoo en examinant un étalage particulier. De l' **ananas** au **yuzu**... Je sais même pas ce qu'est le **yuzu** !_

 _-Ben comme tu l'as dit, c'est un fruit exotique, et ça ressemble au citron, lui expliqua Lays sur un ton passionné._

 _-J'ai aussi de la **sapotille** si vous voulez ! les encouragea le marchand._

 _-Heu, non merci, on ne fait que passer ! fit Tanoo, s'éclipsant avant que Lays ne soit tenté par l'échantillon de **litchi** que faisait danser le marchand devant ses yeux. »_

A-Y-S-L sont les initiales de ces trois fruits, soit Lays une fois remis dans le bon ordre.

Vocabulaire Lié à la Couture 7 + Prononciation Douteuse

 _« -Il Piantissimo aborde déjà le premier des deux derniers virages tandis que l'équipe de la Taupe et Birdy traînent derrière ! Comment va se terminer cette course déconcertante ? Mais...mes mirettes me tromperaient-elles ? Voilà que l'équipe de la Taupe arrive en **Top** position après avoir négocié la dernière **laize** de manière très serrée !? Ils passent en première position, devançant le Pianta le plus rapide du monde ! Mais comment ont-ils fait ?! hurla le présentateur, subjugué par la course. »_

Top pour Taupe ? Laize pour Lays ? Une Laize est d'ailleurs le bord d'un tissu en couture, et ne s'emploie pas du tout dans le contexte d'une course automobile.

...

« -Je suis estomaquée. Il y en avait une quantité astronomique ! s'étonna Boonty, surprise par la tournure des événements, et parlant pour tous.

-Ouais mais certains étaient impossibles à trouver ! râla Tanoo. Heureusement qu'on ne se base pas dessus pour trouver la Taupe !

-Dénoterais-je une pointe d'amertume dans tes propos, Tanoo ? quit le prince Harik avec humour. Tu devrais n'avoir rien à dire à ce sujet vu que tu as employé ce moyen pour me faire tomber !

-A refaire, lança Pitt, ce qui choqua profondément le prince.

-Bande de malfrats ! s'exclama le blond, faisant rire les autres.

-N'empêche, je savais que quelques uns de ces indices étaient bien cachés, mais jamais je n'en aurais trouvé certains ! décréta Lays, satisfait.

-Oui, certains d'entre eux n'étaient disponibles que pour les téléspectateurs, mais n'allez pas me dire que vous n'auriez pas pu faire le lien entre Lays et certains des propos que j'ai tenus...

-C'est pas faux, admit Gamble, beau joueur. Donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a après la révélation des indices ?

-Hé bien, malheureusement, c'est la fin ! rétorqua Topi-Taupe. »

Une vague de protestations se fit entendre dans la salle, et le présentateur tenta de calmer ses participants.

« -Tout a été dévoilé, il ne reste plus qu'à fermer la page de cette histoire ! Après quelques années, elle se conclut enfin !

-Quelques années ? leva un sourcil Dayzee. Quelques mois plutôt...

-Oh, ce n'était que façon de parler, lui sourit le présentateur.

-Que fait-on à présent ? demanda Lara, un peu perdue. Maintenant que tout est fini, on rentre simplement chez nous ?

-Et si on suivait l'exemple de nos prédécesseurs ? Organisons une fête pour l'occasion ! proposa une Jenna survoltée.

-Oui, et cette fois, Lays ne retirera pas de vis ! Je l'ai à l'œil ! plaisanta Angelina.

-Ma foi, un repas ne serait pas de refus, acquiesça Elder, conquis par l'idée.

-Dans ce cas, c'est bon ! Allons faire la fête ! fit Toadico en se levant de la chaise. Lays, c'est toi qui régale !

-J'imagine que je peux bien faire ça après tout ce que je vous ai fait endurer ! rit le Yoshi bleu foncé en se levant à son tour de son fauteuil. C'est parti ! »

Alors que les douze participants quittaient peu à peu la salle, Topi-Taupe se retourna vers la caméra.

« -J'étais ravi d'être votre présentateur ! C'était Topi-Taupe qui vous présentait la réunion de La Taupe : Trahison Tropicale. En espérant vous revoir bientôt pour de toutes nouvelles aventures ! s'enthousiasma le présentateur avant de quitter la pièce pour festoyer avec le reste des candidats. »

Une aventure s'achevait pour nos douze participants, aventure qu'ils garderaient à jamais dans l'esprit, surtout dans le cas de Lays...

...car Taupe un jour, Taupe toujours !


	41. Résultats Divers

**Résultats**

Episode 1 :

Parachutisme : 8 000 /22 000

Funambulisme : 14 000/24 000

 **Total de Pièces** : 22 000/46 000

Exécutée : **Lara Trooper**

Episode 2 :

Taupe-Party : 36 000/40 000

Cage aux Oiseaux : 13 000/30 000

 **Total de Pièces** : 71 000/116 000

Exemptés : Pitt, Boonty, Dayzee

Exécutée : **Angelina Frost**

Episode 3 :

Fuite du Temple : 0/15 000

Cuisine Sauvage : 10 000/15 000

Pénalité : Gourmandise x 6 : 6 000

Chasse à l'Indice : 15 000/50 000

 **Total de Pièces** : 90 000/196 000

Exemptées : Jenna, Toadico, Dayzee

Malus -1 : Boonty, Tanoo, Elder, Pitt

Exécuté : **Elder Wise**

Episode 4 :

Beat the Original-9 : 20 000/20 000

Achat d'Exemption : 48 000

Baignade à Rebours : 12 000/20 000

Sacrifice d'Exemption : 24 000

 **Total de Pièces** : 98 000/236 000

Exécutée : **Dayzee Crazy**

Episode 5 :

Duos Déroutants : 15 000/20 000

Vitesses Contrastées : 0/18 000

 **Total de Pièces** : 113 000/274 000

Exemptés : Jenna, Gamble

Bonus +2 : Pitt, Tanoo

Exécuté : **Harik Végélia**

Episode 6 :

Chance ou Compétence : 44 000/50 000

Sauvez la Taupe ! : 0/20 000

Mémoires du Passé : 12 000/12 000

 **Total de Pièces** : 169 000/356 000

Bonus +1 : Boonty

Exécuté : **Pitt Geez**

Episode 7 :

Six proches et pourtant si lointains : 18 000/30 000

Retour Haut en Couleur : 0/30 000

Roulette Russe : 12 000/12 000

 **Total de Pièces** : 199 000/416 000

Exemptée : Toadico

Neutraliseur pour l'épisode 8 : Lays, Gamble

Exécuté : **Gamble Guy**

Episode 8 :

La Fureur de Wiggler : 2 000/25 000

Pastèques Dirigeables : 6 000/15 000

 **Total de Pièces** : 207 000/456 000

Exempté : Tanoo

Exécutée : **Toadico Présario**

Episode 9 :

En Quarantaine : 10 000/40 000

Pénalité : Retard de Boonty : 1 000

Poursuite sur Bloups : 20 000/20 000

 **Total de Pièce** s : 236 000/516 000

Exécutée : **Jenna Balit**

Episode 10 :

Jeu des Trois Questions : 8 000/24 000

Dernier Pèlerinage : 60 000/60 000

 **Cagnotte Finale** : 304 000/600 000

 **Finaliste** : _Tanoo Kie_

 **Gagnante** : _Boonty Ghoste_

 **Taupe** : _Lays Terryns_

 **Remerciements / Credits**

Aucun des éléments de l'univers Mario présents dans cette fic n'est à moi, cependant le fil conducteur, l'intrigue, et tout ce qui a été écrit est bel et bien ma possession. Cette histoire n'a pas été uniquement postée sur fanfictionpointnet, ne vous étonnez pas si vous la retrouver ailleurs sous l'un de mes autres pseudonymes.

La majorité des personnages est cependant à moi : Toadico Présario, Boonty Ghoste, Tanoo Kie, Pitt Geez, Gamble Guy, Jenna Balit, Lays Terryns, Elder Wise, Lara Trooper, Angelina Frost et Dayzee Crazy.

Un grand remerciement revient à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire sans qui elle n'aurait probablement pas vu de fin officielle. Prince-Wind, mon principal lecteur, obtient donc une mention spéciale.

Je ne sais pas s'il lira ceci un jour, mais je remercie aussi Kokiss pour sa lecture malgré ma lenteur à uploader.

Quand aux autres, merci tout simplement d'avoir lu et de m'avoir donné vos avis à divers périodes de l'écriture de cette fiction.

 **Notes / Divers**

J'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fiction fin 2009, et elle s'est achevée aujourd'hui, le 17/07/2016, soit plus de six ans après sa création, ce qui explique l'amélioration du style d'écriture au cours des épisodes.

L'ordre prévu pour les éliminations au départ était le suivant :

Lara – Angelina – Elder – Dayzee – Toadico – Harik – Pitt – Gamble – Jenna – Tanoo : L'élimination de Toadico a été repoussée de trois épisodes car je trouvais que c'était un bon personnage, honnête avec lui même, qui ratait certes de nombreuses épreuves, mais qui faisait de son mieux dans l'aventure.

Mes préférés étaient : Dayzee, Lays, Boonty, Pitt et Toadico. Elder était le personnage que j'aimais le moins, même si techniquement, j'aimais tous les personnages.

Parmi tous les personnages, Pitt est le plus vieux (comprenez par là qu'il a été l'un de mes premiers personnages originaux). Il a été inventé en même temps que Francesca Von Birdetta. A la base, ces deux-là et quatorze autres devaient participer à un grand schelem Mario Kart, mais les données ont été perdues.

Boonty et Angelina devaient à la base posséder le prénom de l'autre. La Bumpty aurait donc était Boumpty et la Boo Angelina. J'ai rapidement échangé leur prénom, pensant que le jeu de mot avec la barre chocolatée était plus facilement faisable avec une Boo.

Au début de cette histoire, j'ai oublié de donner des noms aux deux premiers épreuves, ce qui explique pourquoi ils sont si différents des autres.

Ma Taupe a toujours été Lays, ma gagnante Boonty, et Tanoo était toujours censé échouer en finale.

Lors du chapitre 36, Roi Boo et Mimic font référence à une faveur qu'ils devaient faire à Topi-Taupe. Ces personnages n'ont pas été sélectionnés au hasard, il s'agit en fait des finalistes de mon premier jeu forumial de type la Taupe en anonyme, incarnés respectivement par Soui et Wind.

 **Mot de la Fin**

Si vous en êtes arrivés jusque là dans votre lecture, prenez la peine de laisser au moins un commentaire détaillant ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez moins aimé, vos favoris, vos détestés, qui vous suspectiez et pourquoi, etc... Cette fiction a beau être terminée, je passe toujours sur fanfictionpointnet, alors ne pensez pas que ce sera une perte de temps. Je lis toujours tous mes commentaires avec une certaine joie.

Un dernier chapitre paraîtra sûrement sous peu, une version parodique de la fin de l'aventure, similaire à La Taupe : Emission Censurée.


	42. Univers Parallèle

**Topi-Taupe** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous, vous êtes tous les bienvenus pour assister aux révélations finales de cette magnifique saison de La Taupe : Trahison Tropicale. Cela fait trois mois que nous avons lâchement abandonné les trois finalistes à leur sort.

 **Jenna** : Attends un peu, tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

 **Topi-Taupe** : Oh, trois fois rien. Juste un peu de travail forcé puisqu'on n'avait pas prévu de quoi payer l'hôtel en fait…

Derrière Topi-Taupe, un écran de télévision s'allume, laissant entrevoir Tanoo à la plonge, Lays en train de récurer les toilettes de l'hôtel, et Boonty en petite tenue dans la chambre du gérant, espionnée par la Toadette qui était à la réception de l'hôtel Il Blu Marina.

 **Topi-Taupe** , sifflant : BIEN. Comme je disais, il est bientôt l'heure de passer aux révélations… Lays, Boonty et Tanoo vont bientôt découvrir qui a gagné, qui était la Taupe, mais surtout qui a perdu !

 **Harik** , sa chevelure virevoltant : Oh, mon cher, vous savez tellement comment nous prendre par les sentiments. Ces vils roturiers ne méritent pas le moindre écu !

 **Topi-Taupe** , souriant : Je ne suis on ne peut plus d'accord ! Mais avant ça, j'ai hâte d'entendre vos pronostics !

Topi-Taupe se tourne vers les candidats déchus qui attendent tous sur une estrade.

 **Topi-Taupe** : Commençons par le commencement. Ma chère Lara Trooper, une redoutable candidate aux sens affûtés et à la personnalité travaillée !

 **Lara** : Tu me charmes, Topi-Taupe ! Hihi. Je suis très heureuse de-

 **Topi-Taupe** : Oui, c'est bien Lara, mais ça nos téléspectateurs n'en ont strictement rien à foutre. De plus, je me payais ta tête. Enfin, nous n'allons pas nous attarder sur ces points. Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Il faut dire que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis très longtemps puisque tu étais la pathétique première éliminée, pas que je t'aurais reconnue.

 **Lara** , souriante : On ne peut pas mieux aller ! Grâce à ma performance lors de cette émission, je me suis élevée au rang de superstar internationale. Le Royaume Quiche a fait de moi sa princesse héritière, et j'ai même remporté une jolie récompense aux Désespoirs de la Télévision. Regardez !

Lara bombe sa poitrine inexistante où repose une médaille de chocolat sur laquelle est écrite 'Meme'.

 **Topi-Taupe** , sarcastique : Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu mènes une vie trépidante ! Bref, on n'a plus le temps pour ton avis. Angelina ! J'ai ouïe dire qu'il y avait eu du changement dans ta vie.

 **Angelina** : Elémentaire, mon cher TT ! Suite à mon parcours, je suis repartie à Frissonville dans mon cabinet de détective où les gens m'ont accueillie les bras chargés !

 **Topi-Taupe** : Quelle chance ! Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une prestation aussi minable t'aurait apporté autant de choses.

 **Angelina** , une larme au coin de l'œil : …Bah en fait, c'étaient mes fringues. Ils voulaient que je me casse car je leur foutais la honte. (Plus dynamique) Mais ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai vite rebondi et me voilà maintenant clocharde aguerrie ! Mon expérience de détective me permet de savoir dans quelle poubelle dénicher le plus de trésors. Oh, pour la Taupe j'ai une très bonne idée de qui elle est mais je ne préfère pas la dévoiler. Pour…heu…ne pas vous gâcher le plaisir ! (sourire forcé)

 **Topi-Taupe** , le sourcil arqué : Certes. Passons ensuite au vieux fossile, j'appelle Elder ! (Silence) Elder ?

La caméra montre le squelette en décomposition du vieux champignon, assis dans son cercueil.

 **Topi-Taupe** , éclatant de rire : Suis-je bête ! Pendant un moment, je pensais que son Alzheimer refaisait des siennes, mais non ! Il est juste mort ! (Tout le monde se met à rire de bon cœur) Dayzee !

 **Dayzee** , chantant : When you wish upon a cock, makes no difference if you're a slut… Oh, on m'appelle ?

 **Topi-Taupe** : C'est un morceau original que tu nous chantes là ?

 **Dayzee** : Bien sûr ! Je base chacune de mes chansons sur des expériences personnelles afin d'y mettre tout mon ressenti !

 **Topi-Taupe,** le teint vert : Génial, maintenant je vais faire des cauchemars ce soir. Aurais-tu la bonté de nous donner ton avis sur la Taupe vu que les trois autres sont des bides monumentaux ?

 **Dayzee** : Je pense que Tanoo est la Taupe, il sabotait chacun de mes enregistrements avec ses couinements nocturnes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était super dérangeant !

 **Topi-Taupe** : Parce que tu chantes souvent en pleine nuit ?

 **Dayzee** : Je n'y peux rien si c'est le seul moment de la journée durant lequel je suis payée…même si généralement c'est pour que j'arrête mes vocalises.

 **Topi-Taupe** : Ben voyons. Viens ensuite le prince Harik, probablement le seul compétiteur intéressant de l'émission. Et non, je ne dis pas ça parce que sa simple apparition décuplait le nombre de vues qu'on obtenait.

 **Harik** , sourire éclatant : Mon preux Topi-Taupe, c'est un fort bel honneur que je vous fais. Soyez un peu plus vigilant lorsque vous choisissez les mots avec lesquels vous me qualifiez, mmh ? Ce serait dommage de devoir vous transformer en descente de bain.

 **Topi-Taupe** : Haha… Mais bien sûr votre altesse ! Quelle chevelure chatoyante vous avez là !

 **Harik** : Bien, je préfère ceci. En ce qui concerne le gagnant de cette pathétique saga, je n'en ai que faire. Trouvez un moyen d'arranger les faits pour que j'obtienne les honneurs. Quant à la Taupe, je ne sais pas qui elle est parmi Lays, Boonty et Tanoo, mais il me tarde de la placer sous le couperet !

 **Topi-Taupe** : Passons donc à Pitt, un artiste de renom. Ses œuvres d'art se vendent apparemment comme des petits pains ! J'en ai moi-même acquis une.

 **Pitt** , ennuyé : Foutage de gueule. (Il montre son œuvre, pire qu'un dessin d'un enfant de deux ans) Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi les gens achètent ma merde, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

 **Topi-Taupe** : Allons, allons, inutile de rester si modeste Pitt ! Nous savons tous que tu as un grand talent et que tu ne peints pas de la merde…

 **Pitt** , baillant : Non, vraiment. Je suis en rupture de stock de peinture marron depuis trois semaines.

 **Topi-Taupe** , grimaçant : Oh, heu… Une idée concernant la Taupe ?

 **Pitt** : J'en ai toujours rien à foutre.

 **Topi-Taupe** : J'imagine que c'est ton choix. Bien, il me semble que le prochain sur la liste n'est autre que Gamble…qui est présentement caché sous sa chaise pour une raison que j'ignore.

 **Gamble** , énervé : Tout ça c'est de ta faute et de celle de la prod', sale crétin ! Vous m'avez ruiné ! Pendant l'épisode du casino, vous m'avez filmé en train de tricher, et maintenant tout le monde me prend la main dans le sac ! Et puis je sais pas pourquoi, mais Harik et sa clique de timbré tentent de me buter !

 **Harik** , sterne : Silence, manant. Sois heureux que je ne t'embroche pas sur mon épée pour haute trahison.

 **Gamble** : Ouais, pas comme Tanoo. On sait tous ce qu'étaient ces bruits nocturnes !

 **Harik** , le front plissé : Tu paieras pour ton outrecuidance, animal ! Sache que tes propos diffamatoires seront sévèrement punis.

 **Gamble** : J'm'en fous. Depuis que le jeu est fini, j'arrête pas de boire et d'être en dépression. Y'a même un mec qui m'a comparé à une frite parce que j'étais habillé en jaune et tout… Du coup j'ai compris que c'était un signe et qu'il fallait que je fugue en Belgique. J'me sens à l'aise parmi les miens.

 **Topi-Taupe** : Qui m'a fichu ce casting déjà ? Limite j'aurais préféré Super Rainbow Metal Baby Daisy de Glace Volante, au moins cette physicienne de 47 ans ne nous aurait pas saoulé. Bref, à Toadico.

 **Toadico** , excitée : Youuuuhouuuu ! C'est moi ! (sourire débile)

 **Topi-Taupe** : C'est bien, tu as enfin appris à réagir à ton prénom. C'est déjà mieux que pendant les épisodes.

 **Toadico** : Les épisodes de quoiii ? La dernière série en date que j'ai regardée, c'était Desperate Housebears, c'était trop bien ! Sinon, heu, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'on fait ici tous réunis ? J'étais censée aller au cinéma avec ma nouvelle bestah !

 **Topi-Taupe** : Toadico, te souviens-tu avoir participé à un jeu télévisé ayant pour but de démasquer un traître au sein d'un groupe, tout en jouant à des défis variés ?

 **Toadico** , pensive : Vaguement, oui ! Même que je suspectais le machin bleu avec une grosse bouche de suceuse ! Hihihi ! Mais bon, j'en avais trop marre d'être entourée de débile, alors j'ai préféré abandonné selon les préceptes de la grande déesse Cocotine !

 **Topi-Taupe** : Si tu voulais abandonner, ça aurait été plus intelligent de le faire avant, non ? Tu étais à deux épisodes de la fin…

 **Toadico** , faisant un geste désinvolte de la main : Oh tu sais, moi et les détails…

 **Topi-Taupe** : Et pour finir, nous avons Jenna, probablement la candidate la plus normale de la série… Mais cela fait donc d'elle une personne très ennuyeuse !

 **Jenna** , révoltée : Pardon ? Désolée de ne pas être une pétasse comme toi, TT ! Ton comportement est tout simplement déplorable, tu te moques des morts, des trisomiques, des ratés et des dépressifs. Qui sont les prochains ? Les gays, les prostituées, les noirs, ou bien encore les roux ? (silence) Quoique ça s'explique pour les derniers.

 **Topi-Taupe** : Allons, allons ! J'essaie tout simplement de faire de l'audimat ! (gêné) C'est vraiment si visible que ça ?

 **Jenna** : Bah voyons… Sinon pour la Taupe, aucune idée. J'étais la seule à faire quoi que ce soit dans ce groupe, et franchement vous ne m'avez pas donné les équipiers les plus performants du monde. Tanoo était une grande gueule timide, ou tout simplement un roux, Lays était un couturier, pour qui ? Probablement pour les extra grandes tailles vu qu'il passait sa vie à bouffer. Et Boonty, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'attarder sur le cas de cette nympho ? Dans le doute, je dirais Tanoo parce qu'il passait son temps à mythonner.

 **Topi-Taupe** : On vient de m'informer à l'instant que les candidats sont libérés de leur fonction !

 **Lara** : Mais n'auraient-ils pas pu venir nous retrouver puis repartir vaquer à leurs occupations ?

 **Toadico** : Ouais ! C'est trop chelou, han !

 **Topi-Taupe** : En réalité, nous n'attendions que Boonty, les deux autres pouvaient arriver n'importe quand. Mais peu importe ! Il est temps de révéler le grand gagnant de cette émission…

 **Angelina** : Ha ! Il a dit le ! C'est donc un garçon ! (Elle croise les bras d'un air triomphal)

Harik la gratifie d'une magistrale baffe en pleine figure.

 **Pitt** : Merci d'avoir gâché le peu de suspense qu'il restait dans cette émission.

 **Gamble** : Bon, on pourrait avancer maintenant que Saturnin a gâché notre plaisir… Pfff, ça me donne envie de me suicider.

 **Jenna** : Reprends-toi un peu sale drama queen, on dirait Kirby !

 **Dayzee** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la Boonty, elle entre oui ou non ?

 **Pitt** , baillant : Elle se rhabille…

 **Dayzee** : Ça n'est pas une raison ! This slut is so ruuuude ! She's always in the nuuuuude !

 **Toadico** : C'est une rouxmaine ?

Heureusement pour les joueurs, c'est ce moment que choisit Boonty pour rentrer dans la salle en titubant, ses cheveux huileux dégoulinant sur le visage, parfaite vision d'horreur. Elle s'assied à côté de Jenna qui recule le plus possible. Une petite mare se forme aux pieds des candidats.

 **Pitt** , sarcastique : Quelle bonne gagnante !

 **Topi-Taupe** : Félicitations à toi Boonty ! Tu es l'heureuse gagnante de cette émission. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être couronnée vainqueur ?

 **Boonty** , ayant une bouffée de chaleur : Oh, ça fait extrêmement de bien mon mignon… (Topi-Taupe est visiblement décontenancé)

 **Topi-Taupe** : Heu… Je vois… Et sinon, tu es heureuse d'avoir obtenu la somme totale que vous êtes parvenus à engranger en tant que groupe ?

 **Harik** : Ma foi, je serai fort intéressé de connaître la totalité de pièces accumulées par ces gueux.

 **Jenna** : En tout et pour tout ? Vingt mille pièces. Parce que j'ai obtenu le rôle permettant de gagner l'exemption finale et que je me suis immédiatement rendue. Et malgré tout on a quand même failli perdre cette épreuve, maintenant que je me rappelle.

 **Topi-Taupe** , grommelant : Vint mille pièces de trop si vous voulez mon avis. Mais oui, c'est bien cette somme. Alors Boonty ?

 **Boonty** , pensive : Ça fait combien en godemichets ?

 **Topi-Taupe** : … BIEN ! Il est désormais temps de découvrir qui est la Taupe de cette émission !

Tout le monde a l'air de se moquer de l'annonce de Topi-Taupe, étant bien trop écœuré par les gémissements de Boonty.

 **Angelina** : Il a dit LA Taupe ! Ça veut dire que la Taupe est Boo- oh. Bon, dans ce cas, c'est soit Lays, soit Tanoo ! Haha, je ne peux pas me tromper !

 **Harik** , mécontent : Je te jure sur mon honneur que si jamais tu as gâché la seule révélation qui nous paraissait un tant soit peu importante, je te ferai rôtir à la broche tel un Lakmécygne sur le Lac Colère. Récemment, je me suis égaré du côté des geôles de mon château, et un certain Can Ibal ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur les ailes de Bumpty…

 **Angelina** , déglutissant avec difficulté : …

 **Lara** : Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire-

 **Tous** : Ta gueule.

 **Lara** : Mais… Je voulais simplement offrir mon point de vue…

 **Pitt** : Mais quelle victime ! Pire que Gamble. (Gamble adresse un magnifique doigt d'honneur à l'intéressé tout en continuant d'inspecter une boîte de pilules douteuses)

Quelques instants plus tard, Tanoo entra dans la salle.

 **Tanoo** : Salut !

 **Tous** : Oh non, pas lui.

 **Toadico** : Maman m'a toujours dit de me méfier des roux ! C'était donc toi la Taupe ?

 **Tanoo** : Oh non ! C'est juste que j'ai cru comprendre que Lays avait fini de nettoyer les chiottes, du coup j'allais lui rendre visite. Une simple visite de courtoisie, histoire de lui tenir compagnie un petit coup…

 **Pitt** : Dégueulasse. Je savais bien que ta demande de coalition n'était pas innocente, j'ai bien fait de refuser. (Pitt se met le doigt dans la bouche, mimant quelqu'un en train de se faire vomir)

 **Dayzee** , chantant : If you were gay, that'd be okay, cause I mean hey- Oh attendez un instant.

Dayzee se racle la gorge.

 **Dayzee** , chantant : If you were gay, that would normally be okay, but I mean hey, you're a fucking redhead so you can just drop dead !

 **Tanoo** : Tsss, vous n'êtes que des menteurs compulsifs. Moi, homosexuel ? C'est du n'importe quoi !

 **Gamble** : Tu mens tellement mal que même Angelina devrait pouvoir déduire que tu l'es, et pourtant elle est pathétique. (Angelina commence à regarder partout sauf à l'endroit où se situe Gamble, en proie à la panique)

 **Tanoo** : Bah, ça m'est égal de toute façon, j'ai plein de semi-mecs !

 **Gamble** , pensif : J'aurais bien dit qu'il était puceau, mais apparemment Harik le faisait couiner le soir.

 **Harik** : Sinistre pleutre ! Jamais je ne plongerai ma nouille divine dans ce plat pestilentiel ! Et il est encore moins question qu'il ne me touche, même avec une perche !

 **Topi-Taupe** : Vos retrouvailles sont émouvantes, mais si vous pouviez vous recentrer sur ce qui est important, je vous en saurai très reconnaissant. Tanoo, va t'asseoir à côté de Boonty.

 **Tanoo** , heureux : Oh, on dirait que ce siège a été fait pour moi ! J'adore cette texture, ça me donne des frissons ! (il s'assoit dans la mare qui s'est propagée dans le canapé que partagent les trois finalistes)

 **Jenna** : Quelqu'un a un tazer ? (Boonty sort quelque chose de son entrejambe et le lui tend) Non merci, ça ira !

 **Topi-Taupe** , agitant un panneau sur lequel est écrit PEGGY 25 : Bien, sans plus tardons, accueillons Lays !

La tête de Lays passe à travers l'encolure de la porte, mais son postérieur trop proéminent refuse de suivre. Tanoo se propose pour lustrer le dinosaure bleu foncé.

 **Tanoo** , ouvrant grand la bouche : Ça risque de chatouiller-

 **Gamble** : J'imagine que visionner un film de boule avec ces deux-là devrait avoir le même effet qu'une pilule de cyanure…

 **Toadico** : Genre, c'est quoi un film de boule ?

 **Dayzee** : Look at Toadico, she's not just a bimbo ! She might not be perverted, but she sure is retarded !

Après avoir décoincé le dinosaure de la porte, celui-ci va s'assoir sur le canapé, écrasant partiellement Boonty et Tanoo.

 **Jenna** : Donc Lays était la Taupe…

 **Lays** : Ah bon ? Vous auriez pu me prévenir quand même, parce qu'on ne m'a jamais mis au courant…

 **Tous** : Pardon ?!

 **Lays** , ouvrant un paquet de chips : Vous croyez vraiment qu'on m'aurait sélectionné en Taupe ? Avec tout mon cholestérol, c'était pas dit que j'atteigne la finale. Perso je me suis juste inscrit parce que sur la publicité c'était écrit que tous les repas étaient des buffets à volonté.

 **Pitt** : Le mystère s'épaissit. Ô joie.

 **Harik** , mitraillant Angelina du regard : Pourrait-on obtenir des explications ? A moins que vous ne vouliez que je prépare la volaille pour ce soir…

 **?** : La véritable Taupe…c'est moi !

 **Toadico** : Bah oui, j'étais déjà au courant, hein. C'était, genre, super évident de la mort qui tue, tu vois, quoi ?

 **Gamble** , cynique : On pourrait peut-être demander à Elder ce qu'il pense de ta réplique. (Tout le monde éclate de rire) C'était pas censé être drôle.

 **Jenna** : Quelqu'un m'explique cette connerie avant que je ne pète un cable.

 **?** : Il n'y a rien à expliquer. La Taupe n'est autre que moi-même, Francesca Von Birdetta.

 **Tanoo** : Tout s'explique, la Taupe était une fille, voilà pourquoi je me sentais mal dans ce jeu.

 **Dayzee** : Bizarre que tu tiennes de tels propos, parce que je me souviens que le lundi et le mardi tu fricotais avec des Toadette.

 **Tanoo** : Oui, mais on est un vendredi, et le vendredi je préfère les hommes. Tu sais, l'orientation sexuelle, ça reste très fluide…

 **Boonty** , un filet de bave coulant au coin de sa bouche : Oh, oui, très fluide.

 **Angelina** : Quel mystère ! Cela veut donc dire que Tanoo n'était pas celui qui couinait tous les soirs et dérangeait Dayzee !

 **Gamble** , exaspéré : Il est roux, tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait dire la vérité à un moment donné ? Bref, on veut des explications.

Topi-Taupe laisse le plancher à Francesca Von Birdetta.

 **Francesca** : Voyez-vous, lorsque le casting a été sélectionné, Topi-Taupe était bien ennuyé. Il est assez difficile d'organiser une Taupe si aucun des candidats n'a le charisme ou les capacités mentales requises pour endosser le rôle, c'est donc tout naturellement que, pris de panique, il m'a contactée afin que je sabote votre aventure le plus discrètement possible. Après tout, j'étais une valeur sûre.

 **Harik** , excédé : En quoi au juste ? Cela n'a ni queue-ni-tête ! Quelle audace que de nous suggérer que la Taupe n'était même pas une vraie participante !

 **Francesca** , secouant la tête négativement : Je suis une Birdo. Le sabotage coule dans nos veines.

 **Harik** : Vraiment ? Je suis tentée de la saigner pour voir si elle dit vrai.

 **Toadico** , pensive : Heiiiiin ? Mais elle n'est pas rousse comme Tanoo, pourquoi elle mentirait ?

 **Dayzee** , chantant : This is ridiculouuuuus ! Simply outrageouuuuus !

 **Toadico** : Pff, vous dites n'importe quoi les amis… Parce que c'était méga évident qu'elle était la Taupe, genre fallait juste ouvrir les yeux. J'ai voté contre elle à chaque questionnaire !

 **Lara** , levant la main : J'aimerais participer à la conversation s'il vous plaît, histoire de montrer que je n'ai pas rejoint Elder. (Tout le monde l'ignore)

 **Lays** , mâchonnant une pomme : Mais comment tu as fait pour voter contre elle ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de réponse la concernant.

 **Pitt** : Avec tout le riz que tu as bouffé durant ton séjour, ta perte de vue serait explicable.

 **Lays** , les yeux bridés : Plaît-il ? Je n'y peux rien si je ne peux résister aux délices asiatiques.

 **Tanoo** : Très peu pour moi, les nems ne sont pas assez consistants.

 **Boonty** : Je dois avouer…apprécier beaucoup leurs sauces, cela dit.

 **Lara** : Mon dieu, quelle décadence !

 **Jenna** : Vous pourriez la fermer cinq minutes, bande de gros dégueulasses ? Et oui Lara, tu es incluse dans le lot. Tu es aussi utile que du papier-peint, sauf que tu es moche. TT, on exige des explications ! Aucune réponse n'indiquait clairement Francesca !

 **Toadico** , tortillant une mèche blonde : Bah oui, fallait juste noter tes réponses sur un papier au lieu de répondre sur le PC.

 **Topi-Taupe** : Tsk, tsk. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous attendre à tout et n'importe quoi au début de ce périple ? Je vous avais prévenu qu'il vous faudrait faire preuve d'adaptabilité. Bien, si vous le permettez, revenons sur la compétition en plus de détails…

…

 **Episode 1**

Alors que les candidats se rencontraient pour la première fois, personne n'a prêté attention à la véritable Taupe qui a débarqué en treizième position.

 _(Flashback de Francesca qui sort de la cabine de pilotage et part prendre place dans l'hélicoptère de la production alors que Tanoo reluque le présentateur avec envie)_

A bord de l'hélicoptère, Francesca a laissé le contrôle du véhicule à Tanoo, avant de prendre la place de la personne sautant en tandem avec Lays.

 _Flashback_ _ **Francesca**_ _: La phrase est : 'Je sabote comme une truie et je le vaux bien.'_

Francesca a réussi à double sabotage pour le coup, car malgré le fait que Tanoo prétend avoir une licence de pilote d'hélicoptère, il était bien plus intéressé par les différents manches de l'engin.

 _Flashback_ _ **Tanoo**_ _: Lequel d'entre vous vais-je étrenner le premier ?_

Sans supervision, l'hélicoptère s'est crashé, empêchant quatre joueurs de sauter, tandis que Lays restituait la mauvaise phrase à Topi-Taupe.

Pour la deuxième épreuve, Francesca a usé de ses charmes. Se servant de son expérience humiliante lors de l'épisode de son départ dans la saison 1, l'avocate posait nue en face des cordes de funambule, ce qui eut raison d'un bon nombre de candidats.

(Flashback de Tanoo, Gamble, Pitt et Dayzee tombant dans l'eau et Boonty refusant de marcher sur la corde raide car trop occupée à se doigter en voyant la Birdo nue)

Au final, c'est Lara, aussi baptisée Queen of Uselessness par ses compères, qui fut la première à être évincée.

 **Episode 2**

Bénéficiant d'une excellente couverture suite à l'épisode 1, Francesca se permit quelques folies lors de cet épisode et fit sa première apparition publique, s'amusant même à révéler son affiliation avec le présentateur de l'émission par l'intermédiaire de mots mystérieux.

 _(Flashback de Francesca assise sur un banc en train de se dorer la pilule alors que Dayzee l'accoste)_

 _Flashback_ _ **Dayzee**_ _: Bonjour Bonjour ! Vous habitez sur l'île ?_

 _Flashback_ _ **Francesca**_ _: Non, je suis un peu étrangère à ces lieux. Je viens juste d'arriver sur ces lieux à la demande d'un de mes amis._

 _Flashback_ _ **Dayzee**_ _: Oh, je vois... Par tout hasard, seriez-vous intéressée par une fête prenant place sur cette île paradisiaque ? Nous faisons de la publicité, peut-être que vous pourriez y revoir votre ami, non ?_

 _Flashback_ _ **Francesca**_ _: Ma foi, j'en serai enchantée, heu... Quel est votre nom ?_

 _Flashback_ _ **Dayzee**_ _: HI I'M DAYZEE !_

 _Flashback_ _ **Francesca**_ _: Je serai très intéressée Dayzee. Je suis quasiment certaine de retrouver mon ami là-bas. Je souhaite que votre mission soit un succès._

Profitant de l'invitation, Francesca prit un malin plaisir à dissuader les touristes de se rendre à la fête organisée par le groupe. Une fois dans la salle, elle déchira la tapisserie, enleva des vis à certaines tables, mit des laxatifs dans la nourriture, et se débarrassa des objets qui devaient être vendus aux enchères. Toadico fut la seule à remarquer les actes étranges de la Birdo.

 _Flashback_ _ **Toadico**_ _: Bon, perso je comprends totalement pourquoi elle a fait ça. C'est vrai que cette teuf est carrément ringarde, mais j'ai trouvé ça méga suspect qu'elle aille aux chiottes après, parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé le Chamboon dég d'Elder. Pour moi c'est décisif, elle est entrée là-bas pour qu'on se fasse tous dessus, et seule la Taupe serait carrément trop démoniaque pour faire ce genre de truc._

Lors de la fête, Francesca tenta aussi Dayzee en lui sortant un argumentaire de soixante-dix pages expliquant pourquoi elle devait choisir de prendre l'exemption de l'épreuve suivante. Dayzee mordit complètement à l'hameçon.

Mais le plus grand acte de sabotage de la Birdo, et le plus discret, eut lieu lors de l'épreuve 'Cage aux Oiseaux'. En effet, Francesca avait organisé une corrida sur la place Delfino, l'envahissant de draps rouges, ce qui confondit les participants.

 _(Flashback de Harik hurlant à la mort alors qu'un taureau le chargeait à cause de sa cape rouge. Pendant ce temps, Gamble se laisse piétiner.)_

Angelina étant une détective ratée, elle se trompa complètement de cible et vit aussi rouge qu'un taureau.

 **Episode 3**

Pendant cet épisode, une chose terrible se passa… En effet, la flamme du pauvre Elder s'éteignit suite à une nuit torride avec Tanoo, ce qui eut pour simple résultat l'élimination du vieux champignon de la compétition.

Cependant, ce que ni les candidats, ni Tanoo ne savaient, c'était qu'Elder était décédé à la suite d'un orgasme trop puissant peu après l'élimination d'Angelina, et que son corps avait été conservé en attendant les auspices.

 _(Flashback de Tanoo en train de faire du rodéo sur le corps inerte d'Elder)_

Cependant, cette mort était une chance inopinée pour la Taupe (et la production). En effet, Francesca put parader sous le déguisement d'Elder et réunir une équipe d'imbécile lors de l'épreuve fuite du temple…

(Flashback de Toadico se retrouvant avec Lays, Jenna, Harik et Gamble tandis qu'Elder prend Dayzee, Pitt, Tanoo et Boonty)

 _Flashback_ _ **Pitt**_ _: Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu pour me retrouver avec ces demeurés ?_

…elle lança la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait une recette par la fenêtre puis se goinfra de pâtisserie durant l'épreuve cuisine sauvage, pour éviter que Lays ne sabote lui-même l'équipe…

 _Flashback_ _ **Lays**_ _: Hé ?! Qui a bouffé tous les gâteaux ? C'est pas cool, j'en voulais aussi !_

…puis pour terminer, elle amena tout le monde à l'indice lors du troisième défi.

 **Episode 4**

Diminué d'Elder, qui n'était pas une grosse perte en soi, le groupe interagit une fois de plus avec des candidats de la saison précédente, ce qui permit à Francesca de saboter le premier challenge en toute impunité, guidant son équipe jusqu'à la fin du jeu sans trop de difficulté.

 _(Flashback des joueurs tapant Tanoo qui n'avait pas pu résister l'appel du manche, alors que Boonty en profite et prend sa place en toute discrétion)_

 _(Flashback du van roulant à 2km/h à cause de Lays l'obèse)_

Lors de l'épreuve Baignade à Rebours, Francesca utilisa une tactique des plus fourbes. Munie d'une perruque blonde, elle accosta l'un des groupes et l'amena à l'opposé de l'indice. Puisque tout le monde devait résoudre sa propre partie de l'énigme pour remporter l'épreuve, les joueurs échouèrent.

 _Flashback_ _ **Harik**_ _: Cela vous ennuierait-il de me prêter main forte ? Misérables, vous me laisseriez donc porter les vingt mille pièces à moi seul ? Vous mériteriez que je vous envoie à Joke End ! Un petit séjour au Goulag renforce toujours l'obéissance de la menuaille._

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose que Francesca avait faite. Alors même que Topi-Taupe expliquait au joueur le concept de l'exemption de l'épisode, Francesca était devant l'ordinateur et avait déjà envoyé les mises des participants. Malheureusement pour elle, le groupe ne pouvait pas aller dans le négatif…

Au final, c'est Dayzee qui dut plier bagage. Absolument perdue dans son enquête, et ayant appris qu'une de ses rivales avait sorti un énième flop, elle préféra quitter le jeu pour se concentrer sur sa carrière.

 _Flashback_ _ **Dayzee**_ _: Bye tout le monde ! Achetez mon prochain single ! Il s'appellera_ Butitinez-moi le tournesol _!_

 **Episode 5**

Les sabotages de Francesca étaient simples et efficaces sur cet épisode. Premièrement, elle se proposa de poser les questions aux joueurs, tout en étant affublée d'un déguisement sensationnel : elle avait troqué son chapeau blanc contre un chapeau gris.

 **Francesca** : Puisque de la réussite de la première épreuve dépendait le gain de pièce, j'ai préféré jouer la sécurité. Aucune des questions que je posais aux candidats n'avait de sens, ce qui m'assurait de les paralyser entièrement.

 _Flashback_ _ **Francesca**_ _: Combien font soixante-neuf plus soixante-dix-sept divisés par zéro ?_

 _Flashback_ _ **Toadico**_ _: Pas loin de seize d'après mes calculs, haaan !_

Puis, lors de la seconde épreuve, elle s'amusa brouiller le signal de l'oreillette, sa mission étant d'autant plus facilitée qu'une candidate intelligente était dans la grande roue…

 _(Flashback de Jenna répondant correctement à toutes les questions et ne prêtant pas attention au saut de l'ange de Gamble)_

…et que Lays ne rentrait pas dans l'attraction des montagnes russes.

 _(Flashback de Lays qui se fait asperger d'un litre de vaseline afin de mieux le faire coulisser dans son siège alors que Boonty et Tanoo plaignent le gâchis)_

Pour conclure cet épisode, Harik fut éliminé, à la grande surprise de tous. Le prince pensait avoir découvert un indice faisant pencher la balance en faveur de Gamble, mais il n'en était rien. La vérité était tout autre : voyez par vous-même.

 _Flashback_ _ **Pitt**_ _: Et merde. Plus de peinture marron._

 _(Flashback de Pitt en train de déféquer sur une toile puis de récupérer ses excréments pour peindre un autre tableau, laissant derrière lui la toile initiale sur laquelle on pouvait deviner deux six. Harik arrive juste après lui et passe un doigt sur le tableau, avant de le poser sur ses lèvres, pensif.)_

Harik crut voir GG, les initiales de Gamble Guy.

 **Episode 6**

Francesca avait déjà beaucoup saboté lors des épisodes précédents, c'est pour cela qu'elle décida de ne pas ruiner les efforts du groupe lors de l'épreuve du Black Jack…

…non, c'est une blague. Francesca s'est amusée comme une petite folle au début de l'épreuve, en truquant les cartes qui étaient données par Topi-Taupe, permettant facilement à Gamble d'obtenir une exemption. Toadico remarqua une fois de plus la supercherie.

 _Flashback_ _ **Toadico**_ _: Genre, Jenna et Boonty me faisait trop iéch aux machines à sou. L'autre passe son temps à crier sur la manivelle et Jenna m'insultait de débile… Du coup je suis allée voir ma bestah, Lays, mais j'ai vu quelque chose de super louche. C'était écrit 'Made in France' sur les paquets de cartes, du coup j'ai pensé à Francesca…_

 **Francesca** : Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas me douter que Toadico s'attarderait sur des détails minimes et inventerait des raisons pour me suspecter, à la manière d'une Linkle démasquant un Il Piantissimo. Ce sont les risques du métier de Taupe…

Afin de saboter l'épreuve des passages de journaux, Francesca avait profité des escapades nocturnes de Boonty, Lays et Tanoo afin d'écrire de faux passages et empêcher les joueurs de reconnaître les extraits.

 _(Flashback de Tanoo s'échappant de sa chambre pour tenter de regagner celle de Pitt)_

 _(Flashback de Boonty poursuivant avec ardeur le personnel de l'Hôtel Sirena)_

 _(Flashback de Lays élancé dans un magnifique 100 mètres frigo, et obtenant l'insigne du FRIDGE KING)_

Puis pour terminer sur une bonne note, Francesca Von Birdetta se mêla aux snipers de la production. Malgré sa nullité avec une arme à feu, elle n'eut pas trop de problème à viser le détenteur de la taupe en bois puisqu'il était facilement dix fois plus large qu'un Yoshi normal.

 _(Flashback de Lays tentant de rentrer dans la caverne alors que Toadico le pousse par derrière sous le regard jaloux de Boonty qui, dépitée, se dirige seule en direction du septième ciel et tombe sur une exemption par hasard)_

 _(Flashback de Francesca qui vise complètement aléatoirement et à bout portant, gagnant ainsi l'épreuve)_

L'exécution de Pitt à la fin de l'épisode était volontaire, le pauvre Pidgit n'en pouvant plus des avances du Tanoomba.

 _(Flashback de Pitt se barricadant dans sa chambre chaque soir)_

 **Episode 7**

Pour le septième épisode, Francesca reprit l'apparence du défunt Elder et sabota l'épreuve en toute impunité en gardant un sac de pièces de puzzle qu'elle rangea dans son manteau épais.

 _Flashback_ _ **Boonty**_ _: Il manque un sac…_

 _Flashback_ _ **Gamble**_ _: Tu as pensé à regarder dans ta foune ? Dieu sait ce que tu y fourres._

 _Flashback_ _ **Boonty**_ _: Des tas de choses mon coquin. Mais non, je n'ai que ma poire vaginale habituelle, pas de douchebag ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais il reste toujours de la place pour toi…_

 _Flashback_ _ **Gamble**_ _: C'est tentant, mais j'aimerais mettre fin à mes jours de manière plus digne._

Mais la Birdo se montra magnanime et décida d'épargner les candidats pour la visite des êtres chers…bien que son absence ne changeât en rien l'issue de l'épreuve.

Lors de cet épisode, Gamble sauta du haut du plus haut moulin des Collines Bianco et dut partir à cause d'une foulure de l'auriculaire. Une fin tragique pour un candidat prometteur.

 **Episode 8**

Francesca reprit du poil de la bête lors de l'épisode suivant, en commençant directement par un sabotage occulté. Alors que Topi-Taupe et les candidats étaient en route pour Gelato-les-Flots, elle ouvrit un stand de malbouffe non loin du départ de l'épreuve.

Alors que les joueurs se faisaient malmener par les Wiggler…

 _(Flashback de Toadico s'envolant telle une balle de homerun)_

 _(Flashback de Boonty s'abandonnant toute entière à un Wiggler)_

 _(Flashback de Tanoo s'abandonnant tout entier à un Wiggler avant de s'évanouir, se rendant compte que c'était UNE Wiggler en vérité)_

 _(Flashback de deux Wiggler se faisant des passes avec Jenna)_

…Lays consommait l'intégralité du stock de glace du stand de Francesca. Ce fut l'une des rares fois durant lesquelles Francesca angoissa durant les défis.

 **Francesca** : J'avais honnêtement peur que mon sabotage n'échoue, ce Yoshi est tellement vorace qu'il ne lui a pas fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour vider mes bacs de glace.

Quant à la seconde épreuve, elle la sabota aisément. En effet, Francesca avait appris le Catacouak, une langue méconnue de la majorité des habitants du Royaume Champignon, lors d'une affaire morbide à caractère bucolique. En effet, elle devait aider un pauvre cul-terreux à défendre ses intérêts lors d'une dispute avec un autre bouseux. L'un parlant le wesh, et l'autre le Catacouak, elle fut forcée d'apprendre les deux langues.

A la fin de l'épisode, Toadico se rendit enfin compte après 8 épisodes que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle, car malgré l'identification de la Taupe, la cagnotte du groupe était toujours à zéro.

 **Episode 9**

L'heure de la finale approchait, et Francesca savait qu'elle devrait redoubler de vigilance si elle espérait tromper les quatre candidats encore en lice, tous gonflés à bloc à l'idée de remporter cette saga trépidante.

 _Flashback_ _ **Jenna**_ _: Ce jeu commence vraiment à me faire chier, c'est un véritable calvaire de devoir se taper trois crétins en demi-finale !_

 _Flashback_ _ **Tanoo**_ _, à un caméraman : Allez, viens ! On est bien ! Viens, on est bien bien bien bien bien ! Allez… Viens dans ma chambre !_

 _Flashback_ _ **Boonty**_ _: Cette aventure me permet de découvrir de nouveaux horizons… Qui aurait cru que l'Amazonie avait si bon goût ? (elle fait un clin d'œil à une réceptionniste)_

 _Flashback_ _ **Lays**_ _: Oh bah moi je suis toujours là, on ne sait pas trop comment ! Comme Boonty, je suis là pour tester les spécialités culinaires des environs._

 _Flashback_ _ **Jenna**_ _: Toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir tout compris._

Lors de l'épreuve de l'hôtel, l'avocate sabota à la fois subtilement, mais directement. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'envoyer des regards coquins à l'adresse de Boonty alors qu'elle se trouvait à la réception. L'œil lubrique de la Boo ne lui permit pas de déceler les différences physiques entre une Birdo et une Toadette, ce qui facilita le sabotage de Francesca.

Elle monta ensuite à l'étage puis glissa des gélules sous le palier de la porte de Tanoo…

 _(Flashback d'un Tanoo euphorique alors qu'il gobe le viagra)_

Puis elle inséra une tranche de salami sous le battant de la porte de Lays…

 _(Flashback d'un Lays au regard fou et salivant autant que Boonty mouille lors d'un acte sexuel alors que ses doigts boudinés ne parviennent pas à acquérir la pièce de charcuterie)_

Avant de glisser une feuille sur laquelle elle avait dessiné une planche à repasser habillée des habits de Jenna.

 _(Flashback de Jenna s'emparant de la feuille et la déchirant en mille morceaux)_

Désormais sûre à cent pour cent de la personne contre qui elle allait voter, Jenna prit un haut-parleur et guida avec grande difficulté les trois autres pour qu'ils l'attrapent, symbolisant ainsi la seule réussite du groupe lors de cette saison.

 _(Flashback de Lays sifflotant et donnant un coup de pied dans les carcasses des 23 Bloups qu'il avait suffoqués à cause de sa masse graisseuse)_

Jenna fit un tout ou rien sur Boonty et en paya le prix fort.

 **Episode 10**

Lors du jeu des trois questions, les candidats étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, et techniquement Francesca ne pouvait pas les forcer à saboter. Cependant, l'ingénieuse Taupe parvint à les tromper en utilisant des signes extérieurs pour les envoyer sur des fausses pistes.

 _Flashback_ _ **Francesca**_ _: Je suis sûre qu'ils croiront que Boonty est partie à gauche puisque ce panneau que je viens de planter indique un sexshop._

Tous les trois mordirent à l'hameçon et se trompèrent de manière très stupide, même lorsque les réponses aux questions étaient évidentes.

Souvenez-vous de l'épreuve finale, et plus précisément de la course de Kart… N'y avait-il pas une Birdo parmi la liste des coureurs ? Il s'agissait en effet de Francesca Von Birdetta. L'avocate prenait un malin plaisir à ralentir et envoyer les candidats dans les choux.

 _(Flashback de Lakitu indiquant à Francesca qu'elle allait en sens inverse alors que celle-ci utilise une étoile pour percuter l'équipe La Taupe et l'envoyer dans l'eau)_

Grâce à ce méfait, les candidats ne rejoignirent pas Topi-Taupe à temps…

 _Flashback_ _ **Lakitu**_ _: Putain, j'arrive pas à remonter leur kart ! Ça doit être à cause du gros porc !_

…terminant l'aventure sur une note positive. Puisqu'aucun des finalistes n'a percé à jour son identité, elle repart avec l'intégralité de la somme sabotée, soit environ 540 000 pièces pour les missions gâchées et 160 000 pièces pour les pièces qui auraient dû être retirées de la cagnotte, ce qui l'amène à un joli pactole de 700 000 pièces…

…soit plus que la totalité des gains qu'auraient pu obtenir les joueurs. Francesca s'est illustrée comme étant une Taupe d'excellence et sera reconnue à jamais pour son talent de traitresse à toute épreuve.

…

 **Jenna** , éberluée : Ce qui me choque le plus dans ce résumé, c'est son professionnalisme. On dirait vraiment que vous essayez de vendre que Francesca était la Taupe.

 **Francesca** , impassible : C'était le cas.

 **Topi-Taupe** , souriant de manière narquoise : Ne sois pas mauvaise joueuse, Jenna. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas parvenue à identifier la Taupe que toute l'aventure que tu as vécue était fausse.

 **Pitt** , ennuyé : Fait chier.

 **Harik** , dégoûté : Ah ça non alors ! Je refuse de t'entendre parler une fois de plus de matière fécale !

 **Pitt** : Oups, désolé.

 **Lara** : Je suis si triste de ne pas avoir pu expérimenter l'aventure avec vous tous, elle me semblait si intéressante !

 **Dayzee** , chantant : First I was afraid, I was petrified ! Kept thinking that Monty Mole was pulling this twist out of his ass ! But then I spent so many minutes of my life watching his dong, I grew convinced… He managed to pull me along…

 **Gamble** , énervé : Te serait-il possible de fermer ton clapet cinq minutes ? Tu nous gaves avec tes chansons à deux balles.

 **Dayzee** : Heu, pardon ? Et je deviens quoi si je chante pas ? Aussi inutile que Lara ? Non merci !

 **Angelina** : Fantastique cette épopée ! Si j'avais eu dix années de moins, j'aurais percé le mystère de l'identité de la Taupe !

 **Lays** : Tout est relatif. Que sont dix années dans un millénaire ?

 **Topi-Taupe** , s'esclaffant : Je ne sais pas, tu n'as qu'à demander à Elder !

Gros zoom sur le cercueil alors que l'assemblée rit à gorge déployée.

 **Tanoo** , faisant la moue : Vous pourriez être plus respectueux, c'était un grand homme.

 **Harik** : Silence, charognard. Nous te savions déjà roux, mais pas nécrophile.

 **Boonty** : Oooh… TT… J'ai une folle envie de fraises…

 **Topi-Taupe** : Si tu continues comme ça, je vais te ligoter et te foutre une pomme dans la bouche. Suis-je bien clair ?

 **Boonty** , bavant : C'est une promesse alors…

 **Toadico** : Bon… On peut bientôt partir, haaaan ? Parce que c'est pas qu'on se fait chier, mais un peu quand même, tu vois, quoi ?

 **Lays** , souriant : Oh, eh bien personnellement, c'est déjà fait. Je n'arrivais pas à me lever.

 **Topi-Taupe** : …Repose en paix, cher canapé. Tout de suite, nous allons analyser-

 **Tanoo** : Oh oui, anal !

 **Topi-Taupe** : Je disais donc que nous allions étudier le jeu dans les moindres détails. Il y avait en effet des indices cachés visant Francesca, les voici !

 **Francesca** : J'ai hâte de les découvrir en même temps que vous tous !

…

 **Tous les épisodes** : Topi-Taupe est une taupe portant un nœud papillon bleu en guise de vêtement. Francesca est une Birdo bleue dont le chapeau blanc comporte un ruban bleu en forme de nœud papillon. Tous les deux portant un signe similaire, cela pointait du doigt l'identité secrète de Francesca.

 **Episode 1** : Francesca Von Birdetta est la treizième personne à descendre du bateau. Quelle est la treizième lettre de l'alphabet ? 'M'. Et même si cette lettre pourrait signifier Morue, dans le contexte de la Taupe, elle veut dire Mole. Le 13 est d'ailleurs associé à la malchance ou au mauvais augure. C'était un double indice que personne n'a découvert.

 **Episode 2** : L'un des plus gros indices de cette saison entière était situé dans la salle des fêtes. Lorsque les joueurs sont entrés dans la cuisine où Elder avait préparé son Chamboon immonde, une balance était sur la table. Certains ont pensé que cet objet visait Lays et son poids démesuré…mais la balance est aussi le symbole de la justice.

 **Episode 3** : L'indice de la cascade donnait une vague idée de l'identité de la Taupe. En effet, sur le papier reposaient les mots 'Phoenix Wright', un avocat de la défense. Certains auraient pu penser à Tanoo dont le poil était aussi roussi qu'un Phénix, mais le véritable indice visait le métier de Francesca.

 **Episode 4** : Souvenez-vous de la fin de l'épreuve…

 _Flashback_ _ **Francesca**_ _: Plutôt oui. En fait, Topi-Taupe a oublié de le mentionner, mais nous restons avec vous jusqu'au repas de ce soir._

Comment Francesca pouvait-elle être au courant des plans de la production, à moins d'être la Taupe de cette émission et de disposer d'informations complémentaires ? C'était un lapsus.

 **Episode 5** : Un indice était disponible lors de la deuxième partie de l'épreuve 1, mais les participants sont tombés dans le piège de Francesca et ne sont pas parvenus à atteindre le parc. Un fier drapeau français virevoltait au vent devant le bassin d'eau. **FRANCE** sca était la Taupe.

 **Episode 6** : Comme expliqué précédemment, et cet indice a été trouvé par Toadico, les paquets de carte étaient fabriqués en France, et le nom de ce pays est le début du prénom de la Taupe.

 **Episode 7** : Souvenez-vous de cet épisode. Topi-Taupe a donné une information capitale aux joueurs encore en lice, lorsque ces derniers sont rentrés dans le musée du jurassique.

 _Flashback_ _ **Topi-Taupe**_ _:_ _Il est nécessaire de connaître les réponses aux questions d'hier afin d'avancer dans l'histoire, c'est pourquoi les musées sont des piliers du savoir, avec les livres, et c'est aussi pour cela que nous visitons celui-ci._

La veille, les joueurs se posaient en effet des questions concernant l'identité de la Taupe, et ce jour-là ils essayaient une fois de plus de découvrir qui elle était. S'ils visitaient ce Musée traitant de la période du Jurassique, c'était pour parfaire leur connaissance de la Taupe, qui s'avère être un dinosaure : Francesca Von Birdetta.

Fun Fact : Nombre de nos téléspectateurs ont soudainement cru à une supercherie de la part de la production et se sont mis à suspecter Elder Wise. Bien que ce dernier soit un dinosaure dans l'âme, nous pensions plutôt à des caractéristiques physiques.

 **Episode 8** : A Gelato-les-Flots, des Wiggler tentaient de ruiner les efforts des joueurs. Wiggler était incarné par Soui lors de The Mole : Chronicles. Qui d'autre Soui a-t-il incarné au cours de sa carrière ? Birdo, lors de La Taupe : Dix Petits Joueurs. Qui a organisé cette saison ? Myna One, une rousse à la chevelure de braise.

Cela signifiait que la Birdo était un mensonge, ou plutôt une menteuse, symbolisant son rôle de Taupe.

 **Episode 9** : Lors de cet épisode, les joueurs se rendent à l'hôtel de Porto Ricco, Il Blu Marina. Non seulement ce nom est italien, tout comme le prénom de Francesca, mais il signifie Le Bleu Marine. Le nœud papillon de Francesca n'est-il pas de la même couleur ?

 **Episode 10** : Le premier indice qu'obtiennent les trois finalistes est le suivant :

'Un léger retour dans le temps éclairera vos premiers pas'.

Cette phrase était une indication cruciale. En effet, afin d'éclairer la lanterne des joueurs lors de leurs premiers balbutiements au sein de la compétition, il leur fallait se remémorer qu'une autre saison existait auparavant. 'Un léger retour dans le temps' faisait référence à Francesca qui avait déjà saboté la saison 1 afin d'obtenir une exemption.

…

 **Topi-Taupe** : Et voilà pour les indices !

 **Francesca** : Je pensais qu'il y en aurait plus, mais au moins ils sont de qualité.

 **Pitt** : On n'a pas dû voir la même chose alors.

 **Lara** : Oh, si seulement j'avais fait un peu plus attention… J'aurais sûrement pu me rendre en finale !

Gros blanc. Les autres rient subitement.

 **Gamble** : Quand la vie me semble morne et grise, je me rappelle que ça pourrait être pire. J'aurais pu être Lara.

 **Jenna** , hochant la tête : Entièrement d'accord ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre être une Lara ou un Tanoo. Qui aimerait être un roux homosexuel ?

 **Tanoo** : Tch. J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de dire que je suis roux ET homosexuel. Je ne suis pas roux, ce ne sont que des reflets. Et je ne suis pas homosexuel, je suis bi.

 **Francesca** : OBJECTION ! J'ai des preuves votre Honneur !

 _Flashback_ _ **Tanoo**_ _, portant une tasse de café à ses lèvres pulpeuses : Du quiz ultime. C'est un café noir comme je les aime !_

 **Francesca** : Et les noirs sont connus pour…?

 **Boonty** : Pour me faire beaucoup de bien.

 **Toadico** , se levant et partant de la salle : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai autre chose à foutre, haaan ! Ciao ! (Toadico quitte l'assemblée)

 **Jenna** : …C'est moi ou elle est encore une fois partie alors que c'était bientôt fini ?

 **Dayzee** : Aucun sens du timing, celle-là !

 **Harik** : Cette émission était grotesque ! Je demande réparation ! Attendez-vous à entendre parler de mes avocats ! (Harik part lui aussi)

 **Francesca** : Je les ai probablement tous déjà battus au tribunal.

 **Topi-Taupe** : Vraiment, ces joueurs sont vraiment tous égocentriques ! Heureusement que tu étais là pour sauver l'émission, Francesca. Bon, c'est ainsi que se termine cette aventure ! J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée, chers téléspectateurs ! Sur ce, nous allons nous retirer afin d'organiser la cérémonie mortuaire d'Elder !

 **Pitt** : On est vraiment obligés ?

 **Jenna** : Il me semble que quand on ne demande pas le contraire, on est donneur d'organes. C'est peut-être pareil pour l'ossature ? Parce que si c'est le cas, le professeur de SVT du lycée où je travaille cherche un squelette, donc on pourrait enfin trouver une utilité au vieux débris.

 **Dayzee** : Vive le recyclage !

 **Pitt** : Tiens, la plante verte essaie d'avoir un minimum de personnalité. C'est pas gagné.

 **Lara** : En tout cas, je suis très heureuse d'avoir participé à cette aventure humaine. Ce fut une expérience très enrichissante qui-

La caméra se coupe.


End file.
